Amor de verano
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Candice White es una chica hermosa y alegre que no cree en el amor ni en cursilerías, pero al pasar el verano en la villa de su tía conoce a un rebelde que le roba el corazón y la hace cambiar totalmente de opinión poniendo todo su mundo patas arriba y vivirán un amor de novela. Si te gustó "El rebelde y la dama del establo", acompáñame en esta nueva aventura. Subo un cap. diario.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor de verano**_

_**Por: Wendy Grandchester**_

_**Capítulo 1 Las divas de Levittown**_

Corría el mes de Junio del año 2006 y Candice White, que en ese entonces tenía diescisiete años se acababa de graduar de High School en la academia **Dr. Pedro Albizu Campos **de **Toa Baja, Puerto Rico**. El haber estado en el cuadro de honor de su clase graduanda, hizo que su padre, William White le permitiera quedarse los dos meses de vacaciones de verano en la villa vacacional que quedaba a orillas de la playa en **Cabo Rojo**, pertenecía a su tía Elroy White donde además estaban sus queridas primas Annie y Patricia. Parte de su emoción se debía a que también se iría de shopping gracias a los trescientos dólares que el alcalde de **Toa Baja **le otorga a todos los graduandos. Candy, como cariñosamente la llamaban todos, estaba en su habitación, hechándose un último vistazo en el espejo, pues su amiga Eliza Macy la llevaría en el nuevo auto que le regalaron sus padres por haber estado también en el cuadro de honor. Candy era un rubia preciosa, de pelo largo y rizo aunque muchas veces lo llevaba lacio cuando tenía el ánimo de pasarse la plancha, era de figura delgada y delicada, pero con sus curvas muy bien proporcionadas. Sus ojos eran verdes y radiantes y sus facciones delicadas, de su rostro sobresalían unas graciosas pecas que le daban un aire infantil.

-Candy, ¿Vas a esperar que cierren el mall para terminar de arreglarte?

Dijo Eliza entrando en su habitación como si estuviera en su propia casa, eran vecinas de toda la vida y además habían estudiado juntas desde los tres años cuando entraron al centro pre-escolar del área donde vivían en **Levittown**, **Toa Baja**.

-Voy, Elly. Sólo déjame terminar de ponerme mi _lipgloss_.

Contestó Candy, que no necesitaba más arreglo, pues ella despertaba los sentidos de todos los chicos de su vecindario, la niña de oro la llamaban, porque nunca se fijaba en ninguno. Estaba preciosa. Se había puesto un jean ajustado a la cadera con una camisa negra que dejaba que mostrara el ombligo y el piercing que tenía ahí que era una fresa en un rojo muy brillante con piedrería transparente. Unas sandalias de plataforma negras también, que al hacerla más alta también resaltaban y erguían su trasero. El pelo se lo dejó suelto y se lo planchó, le llegaba a la cintura y se había hecho destellos en un tono rubio más claro. Como maquillaje, se había puesto sombra en los ojos de un tono rosa claro para que se viera lo más natural posible, delineador negro y rimel en las pestañas, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y en sus labios se aplicó el lipgloss rosa brillante, simulando que tenía escarcha (_**glitter**_).

-¡Vaya, Candy! ¿No has considerado ser estilista? Pues tienes un gran talento a la hora de hacer grandes cambios con tu imagen.

Dijo Eliza con orgullo y sinceridad, pues su arreglo personal también venía de las manos ágiles de Candy para realizar peinados y aplicar maquillaje. Eliza era muy diferente a Candy físicamente, pero muy bella también. Tenía el pelo rojo de nacimiento, pero lo llevaba en un moderno corte hasta la quijada, lizo, con una pollina de lado que tenía destellos rubios. Era delgada, pero esbelta, sus ojos eran color ámbar. Tenía un piercing en la nariz y uno en el labio, pero lejos de hacerla ver vulgar, le daba un aire de dulce rebeldía que también llamaba mucho la atención a los chicos. Ella por su parte se había vestido con un jean de estilo capri, ajustado también a la cadera con una correa metálica que simulaban puyas, también tenía un piercing en el ombligo que era el conejito de _**playboy**_ en rosa, tenía una camisa similar a la de Candy, rosa con una calavera blanca que tenía un lazo en la cabeza en un tono rosa fushia y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias de plataforma rosa con blanco. En cuanto a su maquillaje, se había puesto sombra en tonos oscuros en los ojos, delineador y rimel y sus labios los tenía pintados de un rosa muy vivo, no podía faltar el rubor en las mejillas, a pesar de que su estilo era un poco _**punk**_, Eliza se veía muy femenina y atractiva. Ninguna de las dos amigas pasaba desapercivida en ninguna parte.

-Pues fíjate que lo de ser estilista se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero no sé que voy a estudiar aún...

-Pues piénsalo después porque ya nos tenemos que ir, ven.

Dijo Eliza arrastrándola del brazo y llevándola fuera de la habitación.

-Elly, por Dios, al menos déjame tomar mi cartera, ¿sino con qué crees que voy a comprar?

Eliza tomó la cartera de Candy ella misma y la llevó por el brazo hasta su auto. Un _**Zion **_gris que aún tenía los plásticos en los asientos. Eliza manejaba rápido, Candy se ponía nerviosa, pero estaba tan contenta por sus futuras vacaciones que no le importó sentir que iba volando bajito. En veinticinco minutos estuvieron en **Plaza del Sol, Bayamón**, habrían demorado mucho menos si no fuera por el atestado tránsito de ese pueblo que era uno de los más cercanos de **Toa Baja**, pues **Puerto Rico **es una isla muy pequeña, los pueblos más lejanos raramente sobrepasan las tres horas de viaje en auto. Se estacionaron en el multipiso, tomaron el ascensor y a penas ponían un pie en el mencionado mall cuando ya los chicos estaban a punto de sufrir una fractura en el cuello por estar mirándolas, ellas se hacían las interesantes y no le prestaban atención a ninguno. Después de caminar un raro, decidieron entrar a la tienda _**Click **_que mostraba muchos maniquíes con hermosos trajes de baños de diversos estilos, pantalones cortos, camisillas, pues siendo verano y encontrándose en una isla tropical en el **Caribe**, era verano todo el año, a penas en diciembre se podía sentir una brisa fresca.

-Mira este bikini, Candy, tienes que comprarlo.

Eliza señaló un bikini blanco que en el top tenía unas piedrecillas azules y en el borde de la parte de abajo también, era muy digno de ella, Candy sin pensarlo lo tomó mientras seguía peinando el resto de la tienda, pues a parte de los trescientos dólares que le dio el Alcalde, sus padres y su hermano mayor, Albert, también le regalaron dinero, así que Candy contaba con casi mil dólares en su tarjeta ATH. Salieron de la tienda casi tres horas después, cargadas de paquetes, Candy compró de todo, desde ropa cómoda para el verano hasta un par de mudas elegantes por si se daba algún momento especial, diferentes estilos de zapatos y un segundo traje de baño, pues no repetiría el mismo durante todo el verano. Mientras Candy Acomodaba todas sus cosas en la maleta, Eliza se había adueñado de su laptop para subir nuevas fotos desde su cámara a _**MySpace**_ y al mismo tiempo estaba enfrascada en tres conversaciones diferentes en el _**Messenger**_.

-¿Chicas, no van a bajar a cenar?

Preguntó RoseMary White, la madre de Candy, una dulce e indulgente mujer y que además consideraba a Eliza como su propia hija, pues su madre y ella habían asistido a la misma universidad y ambas fueron enfermeras graduadas. Eliza se quedaría con los White ese fin de semana, pues después ella y Candy estarían separadas durante todo el verano, ya que Eliza lo pasaría con su padre en Chicago. Era de padres divorciados, pero no había conflictos, ambos tenían una relación cordial por el bien de su hija.

-Bajamos en seguida, mami.

-Yo voy ahora, Rose, deja que termine de despedirme en el chat.

-Para entonces la comida estará fría porque te has despedido unas cuarenta veces.

Dijo Candy burlona. En diez minutos ambas amigas bajaron a cenar. La cena fue un momento muy divertido, pues el señor White a pesar de sus cincuenta y cinco años era un hombre muy jovial, hasta se puso a entonar "_**a mi me gusta la gasolina**_" de **Daddy Yankee. **Las chicas rieron hasta vertir lágrimas.

-Esto era lo que faltaba, después de viejo te da por escuchar _**reggaetton**_.

Dijo Rosemary indignada y eso a las chicas les provocó más risa.

-Lo siento, querida, si quieres puedo entonar a **José José **para tí: _Ya lo pasado, pasadoooooooooooo no me interesa, si ayer sufrí y lloré, todo quedó en el ayerrrrrrrrrrrr, ya olvidéééé. Pido un aplauso para el amoorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

-¡Ya basta!

Dijo Rosemary, pues William cantaba bastante malo y las chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo muertas de la risa, especialmente Eliza que por poco devuelve toda la comida y estaba roja como un tomate. Cuando recuperaron el aliento y pudieron sostenerse de pie, se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy y tomaron su turno para bañarse, extrenaron pijamas nuevas, pues Eliza también compró para ella. Eran unas coquetas pijamas de _**Hello Kitty **_de pantaloncito corto y camisilla de maguillos, con unas graciosas pantunflas del mismo motivo. Se hicieron una coleta alta y se aplicaron una mascarilla de _**Mary Kay **_que compraron por catálogo, luego se pintaron las uñas de manos y pies y cuando se les secaron se lavaron la cara. Era más de media noche cuando se dignaron a acostarse hablando de todo un poco. Especialmente de chicos.

-Oye, Candy, ¿que tal si te encuentras al amor de tu vida en la villa de Cabo Rojo?

-Elly, ¡por favor! Sólo me voy dos meses, no dos años.

-¿Y quién dice que al amor le importan esas cosas? No digas de esta agua no beberé...

-Estás loca, Eliza. Ya sabes lo que opino de esos romances de verano o mejor dicho, esos amores de lejos donde viven felices los cuatro.

-Cuando cupido te flecha, amiga mía...

-Elly, creo que necesitas dormir, buenas noches.

-Algo me dice que vendrás de allá de un ala...

-¡Elly!

Exclamó Candy con fastidio lanzándole un almohada en forma de un corazón felpudo. Candy no creía en esos amores así y mucho menos que le fuera a pasar a ella, pero no sabía lo acertada que estaba su amiga. No sólo bebería de esa agua, se ahogaría.

Continuará...

Hola, chicas! Este es mi segundo bebé. Esta historia se estará llevando a cabo en la Isla del Encanto, Puerto Rico! Si te gustó "_**El rebelde y la dama del establo**_", que fue mi primer fic, te invito a que me acompañes en esta nueva aventura. Las que ya me conocen saben que yo actualizo todos los días y muchas veces dejo hasta dos capítulos por día. Esta es mi pasión, escribir. Pensé publicar esta historia cuando tuviera al menos cinco capítulos, pero estoy tan contenta con el respaldo que le dieron a la primera, que he decidido regalarles este primer capítulo. Esta es una historia moderna, muy diferente, pero con el mismo estilo mío. Espero que la disfruten y mañana prometo dejarles al menos dos capítulos más.

Wendy Grandchester


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2 ¡Vacaciones!**

El fin de semana se pasó volando y Candy y Eliza tuvieron que despedirse después de haberselo pasado en grande. Ya era lunes, bien temprano en la mañana, pues el viaje a Cabo Rojo desde Levittown tomaba dos horas y media aproximadamente y Candy quería disfrutar de la playa temprano. Además ansiaba estar con sus primas.

-Candy, ¿y todo ese quipaje, por fin te echaron de casa?

Bromeó Albert mientras ayudaba a Candy a meter la maleta en el baúl de su Jeep Liberty.

-Algo así. Estarán libres de mí por dos largos meses.

-Y a tí que te molesta tanto, ¿verdad?

Respondió su hermano con picardía, un joven rubio de 25 años, pelo largo, alto, con un cuerpo que Bratt Pitt mataría por tener y unos arrolladores ojos azúl cielo. Hacía cuatro años que vivía sólo, había estudiado diseño gráfico en Atlantic College y trabajaba para una empresa de telecomunicaciones.

-Ya me conoces, hermanito.

-¡Jumm! Cuidado contigo, no vayas a enamorarte ahora por allá y decidas perder la cabeza y...

-¡Albert! Ya sabes que el amor no es para mí.

-Lo mismo dijeron papá y mamá y...

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

Preguntó Candy con fastidio, al parecer era el tema favorito que su familia y Eliza montaban cada vez que estaban con ella. Candy se había puesto un jean corto azúl oscuro y una camisa corta rosa, que como siempre, le dejara mostrar su piercing en el ombligo y unos tennis _**Nike**_ negros con rosa. Se había hecho dos trenzas bajas que caían hermosas por sus dos costados. Como era muy temprano, sólo se maquilló con un poco de polvo y lipgloss.

-Está bien, amargada. Y no deberías de ser tan grosera, de todas formas me ofrecía a llevarte, tengo que llevarte allí y regresar el mismo día, me debes treinta dólares por la gasolina.

-Pues que te los pague Dios.

Los hermanos olvidaron su tonta discusión a los pocos minutos de entrar al auto y cuando Albert encendió el stereo empezó a sonar "_**You're beautiful**_" de **James Blunt **y los dos comenzaron a cantarla como dos tontos. Después de dos horas y cuarenta y cinco munitos, finalmente llegaron a la villa, la tía Elroy y las chicas ya estaban a fuera esperándolas enfundadas en sus trajes de baños, bueno, las chicas, la tía era raro que se metiera al agua, prefería quedarse viendo novelas y películas.

-¡Candy!

Gritaron las tres emocionadas y corrieron a abrazarla.

-¿A caso yo estoy pintado en la pared?

-¡Albert!

Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazarlo también, ellas lo adoraban, pues cuando él aún vivía en casa de sus padres las llevaba siempre a pasear, a comer pizza y helados y las ayudó y cubrió en muchas diabluras cuando eran más pequeñas. Annie tenía diesciseis años, pelo largo negro con mechones rojos en la pollina, hermosos ojos azules, su cara siempre tuvo una expresión angelical y gozaba de una muy buena figura, pues era bien estricta con sus rutinas de ejercicios, estaba vestida con una falda corta con diseño veraniego en tonos verdes y anaranjados y el top de su bikini en los mismos tonos con unas chancletas perfectas para la ocación. Patricia, de diesciocho años, que no poseía una figura tan esbelta como la de su hermana, pero no por eso era menos bella, pues tenía el pelo castaño hasta los hombros recortado en capas y con destellos rubios, sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, muy expresivos y sus facciones un poco redonditas la hacían verse adorable, su traje de baño era negro, a cuerpo entero pero era totalmente abierto en el abdomen, lo que lo hacía ver único y sensual.

-Bueno, tía, chicas, ya me voy.

Dijo Albert despidiéndose y su tía le dio un fuerte abrazo y se quedó triste de que tuviera que marcharse tan rápido.

-Candy, espero que regreses a casa con un novio.

Gritó Albert cuando ya estaba entrando en su auto, Candy torció los ojos y las otras tres mujeres murieron de risa.

-Bueno, Candy, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos, al agua, está haciendo un día hermoso.

Dijo Annie que ya se estaba quitando la falda para entrar, pues la villa era una pequeña casa de madera que tenía un balconcito y al bajar por la pequeña escalera de cuatro escalones ya estaba la arena y a escasos metros la playa.

-Al menos déjame llevar mi maleta adentro y ponerme mi traje de baño.

-Pues apúrate, Annie y yo te esperamos adentro.

Dijo Patty tomando a su hermana de la mano y corriendo hacia el agua. A los diez minutos llegó Candy con el traje de baño que Eliza había escogido para ella.

-¡Me encanta ese traje de baño!

Dijo Annie como una niña.

-Eliza me ayudó a escogerlo.

Respondió y Candy y entró al agua junto con las chicas. Al entrar comenzaron a divertirse en grande haciendo carreras sobre quien podía nadar más rápido hacia el pequeño rompeolas que había a unos cuantos metros desde donde se encontraban. Bucearon un rato a ver quien aguantaba más debajo del agua y finalmente salieron con ganas de comer chucherías. Así que se sentaron en la arena donde habían extendido una manta grande debajo de un par de palmeras en donde tenían una neverita con agua y sodas de distintos sabores, una funda grande con pequeños sandwiches de jamón y queso, una funda de _**Doritos**_ y otra de papitas _**Lay's**_. Estaban conversando y comiendo muy entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta que unos chicos estaban parados detrás de ellas desde hacía un rato.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Gritó uno de ellos a propósito y las tres dieron un brinco y un grito de terror, Candy se molestó porque se le viró el vaso de refresco que tenía en la mano y como estaba bebiendo de él en el momento que el chico las asustó, le salpicó toda la cara y se atragantó.

-Mira lo que hiciste, tonto.

Le dijo Candy furiosa al chico que tuvo la brillante idea, pero algo hizo que se le acelerara el corazón cuando se fijó en él. Era alto, pelo largo castaño, ojos azúl profundo y sus facciones eran perfectas, tenía un traje de baño azúl con crema y su torso estaba al descubierto, muy bien formado con unos pectorales y abdominales que mataban, unos brazos que se sabía que ejercitaba muy bien y unas piernas firmes y varoniles, pero ella estaba molesta, así que no tenía que fijarse en esos detalles.

-Disculpe, señorita, no fue mi intención.

Se disculpó el joven de unos veinte años mostrando una descarada sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con arrepentimiento. Hasta que Annie por fin se decidió hablar y presentó a los tres chicos.

-Hola, chicos. Ella es nuestra prima Candy que estará aquí de vacaciones. Candy, ellos son los hermanos Stear y Archie y él es Terrence, pero le decimos Terry.

-Mucho gusto, Candy.

Dijeron los hermanos casi al mismo tiempo. Stear tenía unos veinte años más o menos también, era alto de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Usaba unas gafas de moda y un traje de baño rojo con negro y sin camisa, presumiendo su bien formado cuerpo. Su hermano Archie tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos eran de un marrón más claro, tenía el pelo lacio y largo hasta las orejas, se veía un poco metrosexual, pero era muy atractivo.

-Un placer, Candy.

Dijo Terry y le tendió la mano sonriendo, pero ella lo miraba con ganas de quererlo matar.

-Vamos, pecosa, ¿no vas a perdonarme por el susto?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Pecosa, ¿por qué?

-Porque me llamo Candy y te agradecería que no me llamaras de otra forma.

-Pero tienes muchas pecas, ese nombre te asienta más.

-Y tú tienes cara de mandril y nadie te llama así.

Sus primas y los otros chicos estallaron en risas, muy buen comienzo habían tenido esos dos, pensaron.

-Bueno, ya, par de tontos, ¿van a seguir discutiendo por estupideces o vienen con nosotros al agua?

Dijo Annie con fastidio mientras Patty y los otros chicos seguían riendo. Todos se dirigieron al agua menos Candy y Terry al ver que se quedó atrás, retrocedió hasta donde se había quedado ella.

-Por qué vuelves, ve hacer tus piruetas de mandril en el agua, seguro se te dan muy bien.

-¿Sabes que tienes razón?

Dijo mirándola con cinismo y arrogancia.

-¿En que eres un mandril? Eso ya lo sabía.

Dijo con prepotencia y se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente en la manta.

-Y pienso hacer la pirueta que más me gusta.

Candy no tuvo tiempo de captar sus intenciones porque él la levantó y la llevó cargada corriendo hasta el agua y la arrojó. Cuando Candy se paró por fin en el agua, tociendo, mientras los demás reían, ella estaba hecha una furia y Terry corría peligro.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

Le dijo y lo empujó haciendo que cayera igual que ella. Habían pasado varios segundos y Terry no subía a la superficie, los chicos se miraron preocupados, menos Candy.

-Ahora resulta que su fastidioso amigo no sabe nadar... ¡awww!

¡Splash!

Terry la había halado por una pierna haciendo que se asustara y cayera nuevamente al agua. Los chicos no paraban de reir, los dos juntos eran un tremendo espectáculo. Después de un rato se olvidaron de la discusión de Candy y Terry, quienes dejaron de molestarse, pero se habían mantenido ignorándose, o más bien, Candy lo ignoraba porque él seguía sonriéndole burlonamente. Entonces a Annie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar guerra. El juego consistía en que ellas se montaban en los hombros de los chicos y cada pareja tenía que luchar con la otra para ver quien se caía primero, a todos les encantó la idea menos a Candy. Archie se colocó a Annie y Stear a Patty, lo hicieron con toda la intención, así Candy no tenía más remedio que quedarse con Terry.

-Yo no quiero jugar.

Dijo Candy y se disponía a irse, cuando dio la espalda para salir, Terry que ya se había sumergido en el agua, se metió entre sus piernas y cuando se levantó tenía a Candy montada sobre sus hombros dándole el susto de su vida, pues sólo sintió que de repente algo la estaba levantando.

-Vas a jugar conmigo, no pienso quedarme a mirar.

Le dijo Terry con su encantadora arrogancia.

-Dije que no quiero, bájame ya.

Decía Candy pataleando.

-Lo siento, pecas, eres mi equipo y tenemos que ganar.

Candy no pudo reaccionar porque Annie y Patricia ya se encontraban luchando contra ella y tuvo que empezar a defenderse para no caer. Terry la sostenía fuerte por los muslos y ese sólo roce estaba perturbándola mucho y qué decir de él, una extraña sensación lo empezó a recorrer como si nunca antes hubiera sentido la piel de una chica, pero nada que ver, ese era un tema que conocía muy bien, pero la sensación que estaba experimentando con ella, no...

-Vamos, pecas, ya casi ganamos, tumba a Patty.

La animaba Terry, pues ya habían vencido a Archie y a Annie. Candy decidió hacerle cosquillas a Stear debajo de los brazos haciendo que inevitablemente soltara a Patty y ambos cayeron en el agua.

-No puedo creer que ganaran, una contra dos, increíble.

Se quejaba Annie.

-Es que ustedes no son contrincantes para nosotros, ¿verdad, pecas?

Dijo Terry que aún no se decidía a bajar a Candy.

-Eh... ¿Podrías bajarme ya?

-Sólo si me perdonas por el susto de hace un rato.

-¡No!

-Pues no te bajo.

-¡Dios mío! Eres insufrible.

-Y tú una pecosa orgullosa.

-¡Bájame!

-Aún no escucho que me perdonas.

Los otros chicos después de aburrirse por la tontería de esos dos, decidieron dejarlos solos y se fueron a sentar un rato y a comer otra vez.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Te perdono. ¿Ya estás contento? Ahora bájame.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué? Ya hice lo que me pediste, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

-Que tienes que perdonarme de corazón y no de mala gana.

Candy no podía creerlo. A penas había pasado una hora si acaso de haberlo conocido y ya se había convertido en una piedra en el zapato.

-Querido Terry: Lo perdono, no tiene de qué preocuparse, ahora, ¿sería tan amable de bajarme, por favor?

Dijo Candy con voz suave pero cargada de sarcasmo y Terry tuvo que luchar para no reir. No sabía por qué le encantaba fastidiar a esa chica. Muy linda y con carácter, pensó.

-Okay, así está mejor.

Y Terry la bajó delicadamente para alivio de ella, pues estar en esa posición con él la había dejado un poco desconcertada y estaba un poco nerviosa. Cuando ella estuvo abajo, Terry le extendió la mano para acompañarla fuera del agua.

-No es necesario que me guies de la mano, conosco el camino...

A Terry no le importó la protesta y la tomó de la mano firmemente para que no pudiera soltarse y caminó con ella hasta la manta donde estaban los chicos.

-Veo que ya hicieron las pases.

Dijo Annie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y mira que se ven muy bien juntos.

Añadió Patty.

-Sí, especialmente cuando no están peleando.

Comentó Stear.

-Así empiezan papá y mamá.

Remató Archie y Candy soltó la mano de Terry como si quemara, Pero Terry volvió a tomarle la mano, para sorpresa de todos que miraban todo divertidos y con ilusión de celestinos, pero Candy estaba realmente desconcertada por la actitud de ese chico. Aunque tener su mano entrelazada con la de él la hizo sentir cosas que no podía describir.

-Tengo frío.

Se justificó Terry con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuera lo más normal. Candy caminó a sentarse sobre la manta para tomar refresco y engullir un par de sandwiches, pero Terry no le soltaba la mano.

-Terrence, necesito que me devuelvas mi mano para servirme algo de beber y comer.

-Ah, si, claro.

-¿Quieres algo?

Preguntó Candy, pero su amabilidad fue genuina.

-Coca-cola, por favor.

Candy tomó dos vasos desechables y vertió la bebida con hielo, luego tomó un sandwich para ella.

-¿Quieres uno?

-¿Los preparaste tú?

-Sí y les puse cianuro, ¿por qué?

-Porque se ven deliciosos, quiero uno.

Contestó Terry dejándola sin argumentos. Ella le dio el sandwich con su vaso de refresco y se sentó al lado de él, pues no quedaba más espacio en la manta y aunque no lo admitiera, ya no le fastidiaba tanto su presencia, había algo en él que la atraía como un imán, lo que ella no sabía era que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Continuará...

Hola niñas lindas! Pues aquí estoy como lo prometí, con otra historia cariñosamente para ustedes y como siempre, actualizándoles a diario. Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí y que estén disfrutando de esta ambiente moderno en mi isla de Puerto Rico. Me dejan saber lo que opinan con un review.

Wendy Grandchester


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3 Desvelo y revelaciones**

Los chicos siguieron disfrutando de su día de playa comiendo, entrando y saliendo del agua e inventando todo tipo de juegos. Terry nunca le soltó la mano a Candy, bueno, mientras estuvieron fuera del agua no. Ella no sabía a qué estaba jugando él, pero si pensaba que ella iba a derretirse como quinceañera en noviazgo de manitas sudadas, estaba equivocado. Candy no había ido allí a enamorarse, todo lo contrario, a no pensar más en el amor precisamente. Lo cierto es que en el momento de despedirse, cuando Terry soltó su mano, automáticamente experimentó una sensación de vacío, como si su mano se hubiera acostumbrado a ese calor, todo era tan absurdo y extraño, sintió miedo. Miedo a ilusionarse y salir lastimada, no caería así de fácil otra vez.

-Chicos, la pasamos genial, pero si no entramos ahora, mamá vendrá a buscarnos por las greñas.

Dijo Annie y los chicos a regañadientes se despidieron. Lo hicieron besando las mejillas de las dos hermanas, pues se conocían hacía un año ya, los padres de los hermanos y de Terry también eran dueños de villas ahí. Cuando Terry fue a despedirse de Candy, también le besó la mejilla, pero le había sostenido delicadamente el rostro para hacerlo, de repente todos pensaron que iba a besarla en la boca, incluso ella misma que había abierto los ojos como platos, le rozó ligeramente la mano y se fue junto con los otros dos.

-Uyyyyyyyyyy, huele a romance por aquí.

Dijo Patty haciendo el gesto de estar olfateando como un perro cuando los chicos se hubieron alejado y Annie comenzó a reir.

-Dejen las tonterías, chicas. Su amigo no me cae nada bien, bastante pesado que es.

Dijo Candy muy seria, pero por dentro estaba librando una gran batalla.

-No te cae bien, pero no soltabas su mano, pudiste haberlo puesto en su lugar porque carácter no te falta, pero no lo hiciste, ¿por qué?

Preguntó Annie maliciosa que le encantaba hacer de celestina.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te has dado cuenta lo necio que es? Tuve que usar la psicología inversa para poder tener un rato de tranquilidad.

Contestó Candy, pero ni ella misma se convenció de su argumento.

-Claro... y si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele, ¿verdad?

-¡Ya basta, Patty! ¿Es que todos se han propuesto arruinar mis vacaciones?

Gritó Candy realmente molesta y luego se arrepintió de su brusquedad. Sus primas no tenían la culpa de que su alma estuviera herida.

-Candy...

-Lo siento, chicas. No debí hablarles así, es que...

-Tranquila, Candy. Sabemos lo que duele una desilusión, lo hemos vivido.

Dijo Patty y su semblante se tornó totalmente sombrío al remover aguas pasadas. Y es que cuando uno se pone a sacudir el cajón de los recuerdos, son los recuerdos los que terminan sacudiendo a uno.

-Pero ya no hablemos de eso o terminaremos en alcohólicos anónimos.

Dijo Annie para liberar la tensión del ambiente y las tres chicas se dirigieron adentro para cenar y tomar un buen baño. Elroy las había sorprendido con papas majadas y costillas B.B.Q. con mazorca, el olor les nublaba los sentidos y el sabor las llevaba a la gloria, Candy adoraba estar con su tía. Después de que se dieran tremendo atracón, por turno se metieron a bañar. Cuando las tres estuvieron listas y con sus pijamas de Betty Boop cada una, pues Candy les regaló una a ellas también, cada una se acostó en las camitas twin size que habían en la habitación, pero no podían dormir, así que era el momento del desahogo entre chicas y Annie, que era la más resuelta de todas, fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-Chicas, sé que las desilusiones y los fracazos nos marcan y dejan huellas difíciles de borrar, pero no podemos amarganos la existencia y cerrarle la puerta a nuevas oportunidades. Yo pasé por una gran depresión también, no fue fácil que mi novio, el que tanto adoraba, con esa intensidad y magia del primer amor, decida dejarte de un día para otro y que en una semana lo veas con tu amiga, pero lo peor es que asistas a la misma escuela y tengas que ver ese cuadro todos los días y los comentarios crueles que se hacen a tus espaldas y de los cuales terminas enterándote tarde o temprano. Fue algo bien duro, Patty lo sabe, pues era la única que estaba a mi lado. Después de tres meses en los que me había demacrado bastante y llegué a estar hospitalizada por anemia, me pregunté si realmente valía la pena, que a mis quince años me haya tirado a morir de esa manera. Esa reflexión y la ayuda psicológica que me buscó mi padre me hicieron recuperar mi yo, hasta tuve el ánimo de planificar mis dulces diesciseis. Si yo pude, ustedes también pueden.

Candy escuchó el relato sin decir una palabra, pues nunca se había enterado de eso, ya que el verano anterior no las visitó, pues había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo que ofrece el municipio de su pueblo a los jóvenes de catorce años en adelante durante el verano. Le hubiera gustado haber estado para Annie en esos momentos.

-Ya que nos estamos desahogando, supongo que es mi turno.

Dijo Patty armándose de valor y dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Pues en mi caso... Yo me enamoré perdidamente de mi mejor amigo, mejor dicho, siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero era un amor no correspondido, así que siempre me resigné a tener sólo su amistad. Nos teníamos una confianza infinita, yo podía confesarle un asesinato y él siempre estaba apoyándome. Las cosas cambiaron bastante cuando él tuvo una novia, una chica nueva que había llegado a la escuela, él se anamoró perdidamente de ella y obviamente yo terminé en un segundo plano, pero eso no me molestó, pues él estaba en todo su derecho de ser feliz con quien quisiera. Ella terminó rompiéndole el corazón y salió embarazada de otro chico. Fue un tiempo realmente duro para él, pues al igual que Annie, tuvo que lidiar con la presión y las burlas de todos sus compañeros. Yo, como su mejor amiga, estuve a su lado en todo momento, escuchándolo, aconsejándolo, en fin, diciéndole todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Pero hubo un día que fue a visitarme, un día como cualquiera que estábamos platicando hasta que de momento él se acercó a mí y sin más ni más, me besó. Yo estaba sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo en las nubes, pues era como si de repente mi sueño se estuviera haciendo realidad, pero él se apartó de mí brusacamente como si hubiera caído en cuenta de con quién estaba. Me pidió una disculpa y salió casi corriendo de casa, dejándome confundida y sin poder moverme por un buen rato de donde estaba. Pocas veces lo vi después de eso, él me evitaba todo el tiempo, como si no soportara verme a la cara y luego decidió mudarse con su papá al área metro, supongo que fue para no tener que verme a mí.

Patty contó su historia con nostalgia y con los ojos aguados, Annie ya la conocía, pero no dejaba de conmoverla, pues su hermana sufrió mucho, se quedó sin su mejor amigo de la noche a la mañana, con el corazón roto y con el recuerdo de un fallido primer beso. Candy pudo sentir el dolor de Patty en su corazón, pero no dijo nada, ella no estaba en posición de aconsejar.

-Bueno, Candy, no te hagas la tonta y comienza a desembuchar.

Dijo Annie al ver que la rubia se quedaba como si con ella no fuera la cosa.

-Ya voy, chicas, es que me cuesta mucho hablar de esto, aún no lo he superado, supongo. No sé si recuerdan a Anthony, mi crudge desde la primaria. Yo siempre babeaba por él, pero él nunca me hizo caso y con el tiempo yo me olvidé de todo. Cuando entramos en el segundo año de High School, de repente comenzó a fijarse en mí y yo ni hablar, estaba caminando sobre nubes de algodón. Salimos varias veces, él llegó a visitar mi casa y a mis padres les caía bien, pues él era un perfecto adulador que sabía cómo ganarse la confianza de la gente. Empezamos una relación, yo no podía decir que no estuviera feliz, pues mi sueño se había cumplido, pero había ciertas cosas que no me gustaban o me hacían sentir incómoda, pues a pesar de su apariencia de niño dulce y educado, Anthony no tenía delicadeza ni tacto alguno. Si me besaba lo hacía como si el mundo se estuviera acabando y llegó a lastimarme los labios muchas veces, otras veces me apretaba el trasero y los pechos de una manera demasiado indecente y con brutalidad, yo ya no me sentía bien con él, pero no me animaba a dejarlo y quedarme sola como siempre. Un día veníamos del cine y en vez de llevarme directamente a casa, vi que se estaba deteniendo en un motel y me asusté. Sin preguntarme nada, entró su carro en el lugar y hasta le había pagado a la muchacha que atendía el lugar. Lo confronté y le dije que me llevara a mi casa y que no me acostaría con él, pero él fue bien necio y me tomó casi una hora convencerlo de que me dejara en paz, me sacó del lugar bruscamente por el brazo y casi me tiró al asiento del copiloto, estaba furioso por haberlo hecho perder los cincuenta dólares que costaba la habitación. Ni siquiera me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, sino en la esquina antes para no tener que dar la vuelta con el carro y yo llegué a casa empapada en llanto, suerte que era temprano y mamá y papá se encontraban en la sala, al yo entrar por la cocina sólo me escucharon llegar, pero no me vieron, así que no tuve que enfrentarme a sus preguntas. Al día siguiente fui a la escuela como se suponía y vi que Eliza me detenía, como si no quisiera que yo entrara, no entendía su actitud, así que la aparté de mala gana y entonces lo vi. Anthony estaba besándose en frente de todos con otra chica y me miraba con sus ojos llenos de burla. Fue lo más humillante que viví, fui el hazmereir por un buen tiempo, hasta que con el tiempo se fue olvidando el suceso, más cuando él se mudó a Dorado, pues sus padres se habían divorciado y tuvieron que vender la casa que tenían para dividir las ganancias.

Annie y Patty estaban boquiabiertas. Cuánto se habían perdido de sus vidas en ese verano que no compartieron juntas. Candy no pudo evitar llorar, ese recuerdo aún la afectaba y más porque hasta ese momento no se había desahogado con nadie, ni siquiera con Eliza había vuelto a tocar el tema. Sus dos primas y ella se fundieron en un gran abrazo de apoyo. Ya se habían sacado todo de adentro, se quitaron un gran peso de encima. Ahora tenían que seguir adelante, tiempo era lo que más tenían y a su edad, quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Al par de horas que siguieron hablando y tonteando, finalmente el sueño las alcanzó y se despertaron casi al mediodía cuando Elroy fue a tumbarles la puerta para que fueran a almorzar. Después que se arreglaron, comieron y reposaron, se pusieron sus trajes de baño y al agua pato otra vez. Cuando llegaron no estaban solas, pues los tres chicos ya estaban ahí primero que ellas y estaban haciendo hot dogs y hamburgers en un pequeño grill a carbón que había llevado Terry.

-Hola chicas, como ven, esta vez nosotros trajimos la comida.

Dijo alegremente Stear con una espátula en la mano.

-Y además cocinaremos para ustedes.

Dijo Archie como si estuvieran haciendo la comida más elaborada del mundo.

-Pecas, si quieres ve por el cianuro, tu ingrediente secreto.

Porque el comentario de Terry no podía fallar, no señor.

-Cuando quiera asesinar un mandril lo tomaré en cuenta. Y por favor, quiero que recuerdes que me llamo Candice para tí, ¿está bien?

-¡Entendido! ¿Cómo te gustan los hot dogs, pecosa?

-Grrrrrrr. Me voy. Lo siento chicas, pero no soporto a éste.

Dijo Candy señalando a Terry con fastidio. Se quitó el pareo que tenía y se fue directamente al agua, cuando ya el agua le llegaba al pecho sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola, pecas.

Dijo Terry asustándola nuevamente y haciendo que casi se cayera.

-¡Tú otra vez!

-¿Esperabas que fuera alguien más, pecosa?

-¿Es que no tienes a nadie más a quien fastidiar, por qué no te vas a otra parte?

-Porque no hay otra chica con pecas en todo el lugar y además, tengo calor y quiero refrescarme aquí.

Respondió con toda su prepotencia.

-Pues que la disfrutes, la playa es toda tuya.

Candy comenzó a caminar decidida a irse pero por más pasos que daba no avanzaba a ninguna parte porque Terry la había sujetado firmemente por un brazo.

-No te vas, ni lo sueñes.

-¡Já! Observa como lo hago.

Respondió ella safándose bruscamente de su agarre, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que volaba por los aires porque Terry la había cargado y la había lanzado al agua junto con él.

-¡Imbécil!

Le gritó cuando consiguió ponerse de pie.

-¿Imbécil? ¿Escuché bien?

-¡Sí! Eso es lo que eres.

-Discúlpate.

-¿Qué? jajajajaja. Lo haré cuando la estatua de Colón baje el dedo.

-Si no te disculpas ahora, haré que lo hagas a mi modo, pequitas.

-No voy a pedirte ninguna disculpa y pequitas será tu abuela, piérdete.

-Tú lo has querido. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Escuchó Candy y luego sintió unos labios devorando los suyos con agilidad. No podía respirar, ni siquiera supo en qué momento él se le acercó, sólo supo que no podía soltarse, él no la dejaba, la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura y no tuvo compasión alguna de ella.

-Eh... chicas, ¿están viendo lo mismo que yo?

Dijo Archie y las chicas y Stear rápido miraron hacia el agua. Los ocho pares de ojos querían salirse de sus órbitas.

-Creo que Candy ya está superando su desilusión.

Dijo Annie riendo.

-¡Y de qué manera!

Exclamó Patty, mientras que Stear y Archie lanzaban silvidos y gritaban para abochornar a la parejita.

-No vuelvas hacer eso. ¡Nunca!

Dijo Candy recuperando el aliento después que Terry se dignara a soltarla cinco minutos después.

-No te prometo nada.

Contestó arrogante y riendo por su diablura.

-No sé qué te has creído, pero si te ocurre hacer eso de nuevo...

Otra vez la boca de Terry invadía la suya silenciando todo su argumento. Después de unos minutos la liberó nuevamente.

-Ya lo hice otra vez, ¿cuál es mi castigo?

-¡Estúpido!

-Me has insultado por segunda vez. Discúlpate o ya sabes...

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Eres mazoquista.

Otra vez el mismo espectáculo, sus primas y los otros chicos sólo necesitaban una funda de palomitas, pues la película estaba muy interesante. Terry volvió a besarla, pero con más intensidad y ella dejó de luchar, ya no más. Era algo que nunca hubiera hecho en su sano juicio, pero el problema era que esos labios ya la habían hecho perder el juicio hacía rato. Sólo que ella no iba admitirlo, no por ahora. Terry finalmente la soltó y le dio una sonrisa retorcida, dando a relucir toda su arrogancia. Ella estaba desconcertada, totalmente ida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pecas?

-Déjame en paz.

Le dijo secamente y salió del agua hecha una furia. Terry reía con burla.

-No vas a escapar de mí, pecosa...

Pensó Terry. Algo de ella lo atrapaba y estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Continuará...

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Tan impulsivo siempre el Terryto. La pecosa no quería enamorarse, pero si es así va por muy mal camino, ¿no creen?

Bueno, espero sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4 Corazones heridos**

Candy se ubicó con sus primas y los dos chicos con el pretesto de que ya tenía hambre, su expresión era extraña, pero no podía decirse que fuera de enojo, era de miedo y confusión. Terry por su parte había empezado como un juego, pues pensó que la chica estaba amargada, pero mientras más tiempo había pasado con ella, más le atraía y aún podía sentir sus labios en lo suyos y no le pasó despercivido que en el último beso ella no había puesto la misma resistencia que en los anteriores, se había abandonado por un momento y se dejó llevar. Ella se había convertido en un misterio para él.

-Candy, ¿quieres hamburger o hot dog?

Le preguntó Terry que se había unido al grupo minutos después. A Candy le sorprendió la cortesía porque no había burla ni sarcasmo en él. Todos los demás dieron cuenta también y se miraban con complicidad.

-Hot dog, por favor.

-¿Con todo?

-Sólo con ketchup, mayonesa y un poco de mostaza, por favor.

Terry así lo hizo, lo puso en una servilleta y se lo extendió. Luego le dio un vaso de refresco con hielo. Candy le sonrió fugazmente en gesto de agradecimiento. Stear y Archie les sirvieron a las otras chicas y luego ellos también se sirvieron y se sentaron los seis como si estuvieran acampando. Reían y bromeaban de todo un poco, ya Candy y Terry no estaban tan tensos, aunque Candy estaba bien confundida y su cabeza era un nido, Terry de vez en cuando la miraba disimuladamente y pudo notar que a veces su semblante se tornaba sombrío y que en sus ojos había una profunda tristeza.

-Chicos, ¿no les gustaría ver que hay por este caminito?

Preguntó Annie mostrando un camino claro que se veía en la orilla del agua y que conducía a unas rocas donde podían ver caracoles adheridos a las rocas.

-¡Vámos!

Dijo Stear y Patty y Archie se les unieron. Terry iba a seguirlos, pero al ver que Candy no se levantó se sentó nuevamente a su lado.

-¿No vas a ir, Candy?

-No. Aún estoy muy llena.

Contestó Candy suavemente, pues al menos esta vez la había llamado por su nombre y no le dijo nada sarcástico, además, tuvo el gesto de acompañarla cuando pudo haberse ido con los demás. Su expresión seguía siendo sombría, había removido recuerdos y los fantasmas del pasado se apoderaron de ella.

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Qué?

-El cabrón que te lastimó así.

Candy se quedó perpleja. De dónde había sacado él que su estado de ánimo tenía que ver con un desamor.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo...

-Lo sabes. No quieras engañarme, conosco bien esa expresión y esa actitud tan a la defensiva.

Terry le decía eso en serio, de corazón y ella no salía de su asombro, pero no pensaba soltarle nada.

-No me han hecho nada. Además eso no es tu...

-Tengo tres hermanas, Candy. Sé que estás dolida, tienes el corazón roto, es la misma mirada de dolor profundo que les he visto a ellas muchas veces.

-Escucha, Terrence. Te agradesco mucho la intención, de verdad lo hago. Pero no me siento cómoda con el tema y no tengo por qué compartirlo contigo, no te conosco y además...

-Me llamo Terrence Grandchester, tengo 21 años, vivo en Guaynabo, estudio dirección y producción en el Colegio de Arte y Tecnología, suelo pasar mis vacaciones aquí en la villa de mis padres. Me gusta nadar, hacer ejercicios, ir al cine, a bailar, compartir con mis amigos y burlarme de rubias pecosas.

Candy no pudo evitar reir, pero aún así, se mantuvo a la defensiva.

-No voy a contarte nada, Terry, no insistas.

-Está bien. Te lo contaré yo entonces. Sé lo que es estar herido porque no soy de piedra, yo también lo he vivido. Mi vida también ha sido marcada y he amado y me han herido, también he jugado y jugaron conmigo, no soy un santo. Pero lo que casi me destruyó pasó hace tres años. Cuando recién comencé mi carrera, conocía a una chica, Michelle, muy bella, extrovertida, de esas que todos voltean a mirarla. Era atrevida, apasionada, un poco rebelde y no le tenía miedo a nada. Me había enloquecido con lo ardiente que era ella, imagínate, cuando estás en esos años adolescentes y el sexo te parece lo mejor y más increíble del mundo, ella se había vuelto todo mi universo, lo acaparaba todo. A los cinco meses de relación me dijo que estaba embarazada, al principio me asusté mucho, pues tenía diesciocho años, no tenía trabajo y no estaba seguro de si tenía la madurez para lidiar con la situación, pero me calmé y le extendí todo mi apoyo, hasta conseguí un trabajo de guardia de seguridad a tiempo completo, porque tenía que hacerme cargo de la situación. A la semana, veo que ella está muy rara, como demacrada y deprimida y le pregunté que si todo estaba bien y ella sólo lloraba. Pensé que era por la preocupación del inesperado embarazo, así que le dije que no se preocupara, que yo me encargaría de todo, pero ella lloró aún más y yo cada vez entendía menos. Después de un rato me dijo que ya no había bebé, me preocupé mucho porque pensé que lo había perdido y aunque no lo esperaba, ya me había hecho a la idea. Ella miró al suelo y me dijo que se había hecho un aborto. La miré con tanto desprecio y le dije tantas cosas en medio del gran dolor que sentí, pero lo que me dio la puñalada final fue cuando me confesó que abortó porque el bebé no era mío y ella no soportaba la culpa. Fue una decepción bastante fuerte, me di de baja de mis clases por un semestre completo. Necesitaba sanar y viéndola a ella diariamente recordando eso todo los días no iba a conseguirlo, así que por ese semestre sólo trabajé y llegaba a mi apartamento a emborracharme. De no haber sido porque mi padre me dio el jalón de orejas a tiempo y me ayudó junto con mi madre a superar el dolor, ahora sería un alcohólico sin futuro a tan temprana edad.

Candy escuchaba y cada vez se sorprendía más. Definitivamente tenía una impresión bastante desacertada de Terry, pensó que sólo era un arrogante inmaduro que se creía que lo merecía todo, pero no, él también había tocado el infierno con las manos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Terry. Nunca pensé que... bueno, pensé que eras un ignorante insoportable nada más.

-Lo de ignorante no, insoportable... a veces.

Ambos rieron. Terry le tomó la mano nuevamente, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, ella no puso resistencia.

-Terry, me halaga que hayas tenido la confianza de contarme tu historia, pero yo no estoy preparada para contarte la mía, es un tema bastante incómodo para mí, además de vergonzoso...

-No he dicho que me la cuentes. Sólo que me dejes ayudarte a superarla. Aunque tengo la esperanza de que en algún momento, antes de que te vayas me la cuentes y sobre todo me digas quién fue tan estúpido para perderte, porque mira que hay que ser estúpido.

-No me conoces, Terry. Tal vez yo fui la estúpida.

-Pecas, pecas, ¿tú de verdad esperas que yo me crea eso?

Le dijo Terry jugueteando con la mano de ella. Candy comenzó a llorar, el llanto salió traicioneramente de lo más profundo de su garganta. A Terry se le rompió el alma.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. No puedo hablar, Terrence.

Candy lloraba desenfrenadamente y Terry se había partido en dos, ya no quedaba la chica que estaba a la defensiva, esa que estaba llorando frente a él era muy vulnerable y estaba profundamente herida.

-Pecas, no llores, por favor. No puedo soportarlo.

-Es que...

-Tranquila, no me hagas esto, por favor. No voy a soportar verte llorar, sino tendrás que darme la dirección del tipo para romperle la madre.

Candy rió entre lágrimas.

-Cuando yo sepa donde vive te aviso.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Ya me has besado tres veces ¿y ahora me pides permiso para abrazarme?

-Quiero que de verdad quieras que te abraze, aunque si tú prefieres que te bese...

-Está bien, puedes abrazarme.

Terry le dio un cálido abrazo, uno muy sincero, sintió cómo su pecho desnudo se mojaba con las lágrimas de ella y él pasaba las manos por su cabello tiernamente. Finalmente la soltó y ella de pronto sintió frío, pero su frío era en el alma, como si su corazón le estuviera exigiendo esa cercanía.

-¿Quieres volver al agua? Esta vez no voy a tirarte, lo prometo.

-Está bien.

Contestó Candy sonriendo y él se puso de espalda y se bajó un poco.

-Súbete pecas, voy a llevarte.

-Claro que no, ya hemos dado bastante espectáculo por hoy.

-Candy... tú ya me conoces...

-Está bien, bájate un poco más, no puedo...

Terry se impulsó y en un segundo ella estaba montada en su espalda, él corría con ella y ella reía y gritaba con alegría, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, desde aquella vez... Cuando llegaron al agua él la soltó.

-Sabes, esta vez no voy a robarte un beso. Ahora trataré de ganarlo.

-¿Qué? No voy a darte ningún beso aunque me bajes una estrella del cielo.

-¿Por qué? Ah ya sé, tienes miedo.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que...

-¿Ves ese reompeolas de allí? Tenemos que ir y volver nadando, el que regrese primero gana y si yo gano quiero mi beso.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Pide lo que quieras, preciosa.

-Pues puedes empezar a llorar desde ahora entonces.

-Como sea, vamos, empezamos desde aquí, bien, posiciónate, a la cuenta de tres. 1 2 3...

Candy empezó a nadar con todas sus ganas y Terry se había quedado muy atrás, ella disminuyó la velocidad, pues sus brazos ya estaban muy cansados, de repente sintió que algo la rozó y era Terry que le había pasado por el lado como una bala. No puede ser, pensó. Aceleró el paso nuevamente y casi lo alcanza, cuando fue a regresar al punto de partida, Terry ya llevaba medio tramo de ventaja y ella sabía que estaba perdida, así que nadó lentamente, pues sabía que ya la habían vencido. Cuando por fín se encontró con él en la orilla, éste le sonreía triunfante.

-No es justo. Tú ya habías dicho que te gustaba nadar, así que de seguro ya tenías más experiencia.

-Aún así aceptaste, pecas.

-Sí, pero...

-Pero no seas tramposa y cumple con tu parte del trato.

Candy se quedó mirándolo sin moverse, pero le sonrió tímidamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa, luego no perdió más tiempo y cobró su premio. Esta vez le levantó el rostro y con mucha delicadeza le dio un beso dulce y tierno, se tomó su tiempo para saborear su boca y ella puso sus manos en el torso de él, quería detenerlo, pero algo se lo impedía, su cuerpo no obedecía y el sentido común había hecho sus maletas hace tiempo. Pero los otros chicos no.

-Comiendo pan en frente de los pobres, eh.

Candy se separó abruptamente, roja como un tomate. Sus primas la miraron sonriendo y ella bajó la vista. Las chicas conocían bien a Terry, sabían que era un buen chico, así que no les molestó que empezara a surgir algo entre ellos.

-Y tú, Archie, siempre tan inoportuno.

Dijo Terry irónico.

-Yo... yo mejor me voy. Chicas, la tía debe estar esperándonos, vámonos.

Dijo Candy apresurada y sus primas comprendiendo, no la pusieron en evidencia y se dirigieron a la casa.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5 Enfrentando el dolor**

Terry se quedó riendo por dentro cuando Candy corrió a su casa como una bala cuando fue atrapada in fraganti besándolo. A parte de su actitud a la defensiva, era inocente y vulnerable, más razón para que su rebelde y terco corazón se derritiera. Nunca se había cuestionado si existía el amor a primera vista, pero ya se lo estaba planteando. No podía sacarse a la chica de la cabeza. No sólo es que fuera bella físicamente, es que sencillamente ella era diferente y él se moría por conocer todas sus otras facetas. De pronto le había surgido un sublime deseo por protegerla y ¿amarla?. Sonaba absurdo, cómo alguien en tan poco tiempo puede clavarse en tu alma de esa manera.

-Terry, Stear y yo pensamos en compartir un rato más aquí, se nos antojan unas Heneken, ¿te apuntas?

-Archie, yo prefiero mantenerme alejado del alcohol, pero puedo acompañarlos y compartir un rato.

-Mejor, más nos rinden las cervezas.

Dijo Stear sonriendo. A los pocos minutos estaban sentados en el balcón de la villa de los hermanos y Archie buscó su neverita llena de hielo y dos six-packs de cerveza. Buscaron tres sillas y se sentaron a hablar tonterías como los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Ahhh, mira, vestidita de novia.

Dijo Archie tomándo una cerveza de la neverita que tenía escarcha de hielo.

-Hablando de novias... como que la primita de las chicas te tiene colgando.

Dijo Stear dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Es una chica muy especial, sólo que está herida, hay que tener mucho tacto con ella...

Dijo Terry que no le daba verguenza admitir su admiración por ella.

-Pues por lo que veo ya ustedes han tenido bastante tacto.

Comentó Archie burlón y Stear comenzó a reirse.

-Con ella ni siquiera pienso lo que estoy haciendo. Es algo raro, pero se ha convertido en un reto para mí, bueno, al principio fue un reto, ahora deseo llegar mucho más allá.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Terrence?

-No te hagas, Stear que sé muy bien como tu hermano y tú miran a las chicas y sus atenciones con ellas, así que no sigan, porque mi lengua también puede soltarse.

Y así siguieron estos tres mosqueteros, conversando y riendo de toda clase de tonterías. Mientras que en otra villa muy cercana, otro trío de chicas hacían lo mismo en su habitación, pero sin las cervezas, claro. Ya se habían bañado y se ensalchicharon las tres en la misma cama a hablar y bromear sobre todo lo sucedido, en especial de los acercamientos de Candy con Terry.

-Candy, yo no sé tu, pero para mi que a Terry lo tienes comiendo de tu mano...

-Annie, no empieces, a penas estamos conociéndonos y...

-Pues ese conocimiento con todo y besos incluidos a mi también me gustaría probarlo.

-¡Patty! Eso fue sólo una broma.

-Bromeando se dicen las verdades.

-Ay, Annie, cuando ustedes dos se juntan en algo, son verdaderamente insoportables. Además, admito que ya no me cae tan mal y que ha tenido unos detalles conmigo que me han dejado fría, pero ya saben, yo no puedo... no quiero tener falsas esperanzas ni ponerme a soñar con pajaritos preñados.

-Pero Candy, al menos intentálo, nosotras conocemos a Terry y no es de los que juegan, tal vez estés perdiéndote una gran oportunidad de ser feliz. Y si no resulta a largo plazo, al menos vive el momento sin pensar en mañana, disfrútate estas vacaciones al máximo y si el destino quiere que las cosas fluyan, pues adelante... No seas cobarde.

-Patty, creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos, esto es sólo una locura o aventura o cómo quieras llamarlo, no seré tan tonta de creer en esos amores al estilo _**The notebook**_.

-Está bien, Candy, como quieras, no quiero seguir escuchando tu amargura. Se me ocurre una idea mucho mejor, bueno, si mami nos da permiso. ¿No les gustaría hacer camping en la playa?

Ofreció Annie y a su hermana y a Candy les pareció fantástico, sólo faltaba que Elroy dijera que sí, aunque las chicas aseguraron que sí, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacían y tenían una carpa bastante grande donde podían acomodarse las tres. Aprovecharon que eran a penas las nueve de la noche y Elroy se encontraba en la sala viendo la telenovela _**Gata Salvaje **_y estaba tan enfrascada viendola, que les dio el permiso sin pensarlo mucho. Además el área era segura y todos se conocían, confiaba en el buen juicio de las chicas. Las chicas fueron por la carpa, las frisas, flashligts, almohadas, en fin, todo lo que necesitaban y por supuesto, los munchies, pues los desvelos siempre daban hambre. En media hora estaban en la playa luchando para armar la carpa y acomodar todas las cosas.

-Chicos, ¿que no son esas las hermanas O'brien con su prima?

Dijo Stear señalando hacia la playa viendo como las chicas peleaban con la dichosa carpa.

-Son ellas. Están de camping, fabulosa idea.

Dijo Archie sin voltear la vista de Annie.

-Vamos a ayudarlas o se amanecerán tratando de armar la carpa.

Dijo Terry burlón como siempre.

-¡Ay! Ya no sé qué más hacer, no sé armar esta porquería.

Ya Patty había perdido toda la pasiencia.

-¿Necesitan ayuda, chicas?

-Han caído como anillo al dedo. Esta estúpida carpa que no quiere armarse de una buena vez.

Dijo Annie molesta y a punto de darle una patada a la carpa. Candy no había hablado y Terry la miraba penetrantemente, pero ella miraba hacia otra parte, sus sentimientos se habían puesto en guardia otra vez, aunque algunas veces Terry la sorprendía mirándolo de reojo. Los tres chicos analizaron el problema de la carpa y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba completamente montada.

-Gracias, chicos, nos han salvado. ¿quieren quedarse un rato con nosotras? La noche es joven.

Dijo Annie, que como siempre era la cabecilla de todas las diabluras y aventuras.

-Claro que nos quedamos, ¿verdad, chicos?

Dijo Terry, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Candy que se mantenía en silencio y mirando a cualquier dirección menos a la de él. Obviamente no iban entrar en la carpa con los chicos, así que pusieron unas mantas en la arena y ahí se acomodaron los seis y Terry se las ingenió para estar muy cerca de Candy con la disimulada cooperación de sus primas y sus amigos.

-Chicos, ¿y si contamos historias de terrooorrr?

Dijo Annie muy entusiasmada.

-¿Para que luego no puedas dormir?

Dijo Patty poniéndo a su hermana en evidencia, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Era una tradición en todas las pijamadas cuando entraba la noche el tener que hablar de esos temas y cosas paranormales.

-Que buena idea, yo empiezo.

Dijo Terry y todos se acomodaron en círculo sentados como los indios y con ojos bien expectativos.

-Esto me pasó cuando tenía unos ocho años. Era tarde en la noche y estaba acostado, mi habitación era al final del pasillo, tenía unas ganas terribles de orinar y el baño de arriba que era donde estaban las habitaciones estaba dañado, así que tuve que ir al de abajo...

Era gracioso ver cómo todos estaban absortos escuchando el relato sin interrumpir ni pestañear.

-Bajé muerto del miedo, escalón por escalón sigilosamente. A lo lejos en la oscuridad podía ver unos ojos que me miraban fijo y según yo avanzaba caminando, los ojos estaban más cerca de mí, eran unos ojos encendidos y brillantes. Yo temblaba y casi me orinaba encima.

El relato de Terry fue interrumpido por las risas que provocó imaginarlo en esa situación y hecho pipí.

-El corazón me estaba latiendo a millón, pero ya estaba llegando al baño y me urgía tanto cambiarle el agua al canario, que valientemente me decidí a orinar pero sin dejar de mirar a todas partes. Cuando terminé, me giré y ¡AHI ESTABA!

Gritó Terry sin que nadie lo esperara y Candy dio un gran brinco que cayó casi encima de él mientras todos los demás reían. Candy lo miró furiosa y se acomodó nuevamente en su posición. Terry en cambio le dijo en mímica que lo sentía y le hizo un puchero infantil que la derritió y aunque no quiso, le sonrió. Terry siguió con su historia.

-Pues como les iba diciendo, cuando vi el par de ojos prendidos que estaban frente a frente a mí, salí corriendo despavorido y los ojos seguían detrás de mí. Me asusté tanto que grité ¡AHHHHHH!

Otra vez el grito inesperado de Terry hizo que todos brincaran y que las chicas gritaran y le lanzaran improperios, mientras que los chicos morían de la risa.

-Entonces, mamá y papá bajaron corriendo a ver que pasaba y encendieron las luces, entonces todo fue tan claro como el agua. Los ojos prendidos que me perseguían no eran más que los de Whiskers, el gato de mi hermana Paula.

-Que tonto, Terry.

Dijo Annie.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte para eso.

Dijo Candy indignada, pues las dos veces que él había gritado desprevenidamente, ella era la que más se asustaba.

-Ya, ya, no empiezen, por favor. Por qué mejor no damos un paseo por la orilla del agua, siempre me ha gustado recorrer la playa de noche.

Propuso Patty y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno, no todos.

-Yo paso, vayan ustedes.

Dijo Candy, pero nadie insistió para que cambiara de opinión, ni siquiera Terry que solía ponerse necio ante esas situaciones. Y como todos se fueron, pues Candy se quedó sentada en la manta y tomó una de las revistas que habían llevado, escogió la revista _**Vanidades**_, pues le gustaba leer la novela de Corín Tellado que publicaban en cada edición. Se había enfrascado tanto en la lectura que no sintió que alguien estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Vas a ignorme toda la noche, pecas?

Ella dio un respingo, él siempre sabía cómo asustarla y ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Hablo de que me has estado evitando a propósito. Tu actitud es infantil.

-¿Y es que la tuya no lo es?

-Tal vez, pero no vas a conseguir nada huyendo, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿A que puedas enamorarte otra vez y ser feliz? Porque sé que es eso lo que estás sintiendo, sé que te está pasando como a mí y como no lo entiendes prefieres huir.

-No estoy huyendo de nada. Me di la oportunidad de que fueras mi amigo y...

-¿Amigos? ¿Evitándome e ignorándome descaradamente?

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas? ¿Que me arroje a tus pies? Porque eso no pienso hacerlo otra vez.

Ahí estaba otra vez, sus miedos, los fantasmas del pasado, lo que Terry no sabía de ella y que cada vez le daba más rabia no poder averiguar.

-Lo que quiero es que dejes de ser una cobarde y al menos afrontes lo que sientes. Si te soy indiferente, ¿por qué huyes tanto de mí?

_**Si tú crees que  
El no hablarme te hará olvidar  
Aquél beso que enmudeció tu boca  
Te equivocas, te equivocas**_

Si piensas que tal vez  
Me lastima que me niegues tu amor  
No te aflijas, no juego esta partida  
Con las reglas puestas a tu medida  
Yo no busco tenerte como amiga  
Te equivocas, te equivocas  


-Ese es precisamente el problema. Que no me eres indiferente y no quiero sentir nada, no quiero ilusionarme como una tonta, no estoy preparada y no quiero que me lastimen otra vez. No es justo que tú vengas a poner todo mi mundo de cabeza en dos días.

_**Me tomas y me dejas  
Te acercas y te alejas de mí  
Me miras y te escondes  
Te hablo y no respondes  
Qué quieres tú de mí**_

Ya deja de dar vueltas  
Olvida tu temor y ven a mí  
No pierdas más el tiempo  
Que ahora es el momento  
Y ya no puedo estar sin ti 

_**-**_¿Y crees que a mi no me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez estoy en la misma posición que tú? A mí también me lastimaron, me pisotearon y me echaron sal sobre la herida. No eres la única que ha sufrido.

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres arriesgarte conmigo, si ni me conoces?

-Porque eres diferente. Vales la pena intentarlo otra vez.

Este argumento la silenció totalmente. El a penas la conocía y quería jugársela por ella. Discutían acaloradamente, había mucha pasión en esos dos corazones. Ya las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus verdes ojos.

_**Si piensas que tal vez  
Me lastima que me niegues tu amor  
No te aflijas, no juego esta partida  
Con las reglas puestas a tu medida  
Yo no busco tenerte como amiga  
Te equivocas, te equivocas **_

_**Me tomas y me dejas  
Te acercas y te alejas de mí  
Me miras y te escondes  
Te hablo y no respondes **_

_**Qué quieres tú de mí**_

Ya deja de dar vueltas  
Olvida tu temor y ven a mí  
No pierdas más el tiempo  
Que ahora es el momento  
Y ya no puedo estar sin ti 

-No soy diferente, Terry. No soy lo que piensas.

Candy le hablaba en sollozos y Terry comenzaba a deshacerse por dentro.

-¿Y qué es lo que pienso?

-No sé, pero no creo que sea tan buena como tú quieres creer.

-Pues como tú no sabes lo que pienso, yo mismo voy a decirte lo que pienso. Pienso que eres maravillosa, pero te han dañado tanto el alma que no puedes verlo. Sé que te mueres por sentirte amada, porque alguien se arriesgue por tí. Deseas que te llenen de detalles, quieres volver a enamorarte, pero el temor al fracazo no te deja, tienes miedo de admitir lo que sientes porque no quieres que jueguen contigo y en el fondo te mueres por mandar todo al diablo y dejarte llevar, quisieras poder enterrar toda esa amargura y no sabes cómo. No puedes cerrar todas las puertas sólo porque aquél pendejo te arruinó tu cuento de hadas. Eso es lo que pienso.

Terry estaba eufórico y al límite, era realmente apasionado en todo.

-Ya, no sigas por favor.

Suplicó Candy llorando y Terry deseó tener el poder de cambiar todo su mundo.

-Acércate.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que puedas comenzar.

-¿Comenzar a qué?

-A olvidar.

Y como ella no se acercaba, él caminó hasta ella, la tomó firme de la cintura y empezó a besarla, suavemente, con dulzura y delicadeza, con toda la ternura que se le da algo muy valioso que no quieres que se rompa. Terry puso los brazos de ella en su cuello y continuó besándola por un rato más y para ella fue como si fuera el primer beso, pues aunque él ya la había besado antes, no lo había hecho de esa forma, con tanto tacto, realmente nadie la había besado con auténtico amor, ni siquiera Anthony. Después de unos minutos, Terry la soltó para poder tomar aire y pegó su frente con la de ella, sus narices se rozaban.

-Quiero que lo olvides.

Le susurró Terry con la cara pegada a la de ella.

-Ayúdame a olvidarlo. Para siempre, por favor...

-Si te dejas, voy arrancártelo de raíz.

Y volvieron a besarse, con una necesidad brutal, empezaron a curar sus almas a travéz del beso, fueron cerrándole la puerta al pasado para vivir el presente.

_**A mi ya no me pidas que me arranque este dolor  
mi corazón aún convalece una desilusión  
todavia quedan restos de lo que sentí  
por ese amor a quien mi vida yo le di **_

_**ya sé lo que sientes por mi  
mas no voy a mentir  
lo que siento por ti no es más que una amistad  
por favor me tienes que ayudar  
a encontrar las alas que me hagan volar**_

_**ayúdame a olvidar  
quisiera volver a intentar  
salir del desamor que me dejó su adiós  
y así poderte amar  
ayúdame a olvidar  
que estoy muriendo en soledad  
tú me haces tanto bien  
y puede ser me vuelva a enamorar  
ayúdame a olvidar **_

_**-**__¿_Me lo prometes?

-No vas a pensar en nadie más que no sea yo a partir de hoy, eso sí te lo prometo.

Terry volvió a besarla con una pasión infinita, y esta vez, ella correspondió y se dejó llevar. Sus labios estaban electrocutando toda su peil, ya no se sentía en tierra firme, hacía rato que estaba volando sin alas.

_**tal vez el tiempo me haga cambiar  
y así vivir contigo  
y no pensar en la soledad  
y amarte hasta el final**_

_**ayúdame a olvidar  
quisiera volver a intentar  
salir del desamor que me dejó su adiós  
y así poderte amar  
ayúdame a olvidar  
que estoy muriendo en soledad  
tú me haces tanto bien  
y puede ser me vuelva a enamorar**_

Después del intenso beso, la pareja sintió pasos y cuchicheos, así que soltaron a regañadientes y pronto todos los demás estuvieron de vuelta. Terry y Candy se sentaron en la manta para cuando ellos llegaron y él sostenía la mano de ella, todos lo notaron, pero no comentaron, no querían arruinar sus avances y las primas de Candy sabían lo terca que era ella y que si se ponían a molestarla o a presionarla mucho, era capaz de mandar todo al diablo, así que calladitas se veían más bonitas. Ya tendrían tiempo para hacerla desembuchar todos los detalles. Los chicos se sentaron todos juntos en la manta y siguieron compartiendo y hablando de cada tontería, sólo que esta vez Candy si estaba participando de todo y en sus ojos había una nueva luz. Cuando el sueño hizo que comenzara a cabecear, Terry la acomodó en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar esa melena rubia que desde el principio sintió curiosidad por tocar. Fue ya de madrugada cuando el sueño se hizo insoportable y los chicos se despidieron y se marcharon, pero lo emotivo de la despedida fue que Terry le dio un beso en los labios a Candy sin importar que estuvieran todos, pero nadie puso cara de asombro, sino de pura felicidad. Ellos que los conocían bien, sabían cuánto merecían ser felices.

Continuará...

Hola niñas lindas!

Gracias a todas las fieles que a pesar del poquito tiempo de vida de esta historia le han dado una oportunidad.

Darling eveling

Malu Uzumaki

subuab

Laura GrandChester

BlackAngelVH

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

*Canción de Terry para Candy: "Te equivocas" de Axel

*Canción de Candy para Terry: "Ayúdame a olvidar" de MDO


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6 Enamorándose**

Una semana ya había pasado desde que Candy decidiera darle una oportunidad a Terry. Habían pasado los días más maravillosos de sus vidas. Ella sonreía otra vez y sus ojos volvían a tener luz. Terry le daba todo el cariño y la ternura que no soñó jamás. Era apasionado, pero con ella tenía una delicadeza admirable. Ella era su flor y la estaba cuidando. Terry conocía cuando estaba triste o nostálgica y su mirada se volvía sombría, cuando estaba feliz y su sonrisa era capaz de opacar el sol en pleno verano, cuando estaba molesta, era mejor correr, pero cuando se dejaba amar...ella era simplemente lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido. Aunque él no se lo había dicho, tenía planes con ella, quería un futuro a su lado, pero era demasiado pronto, su alma aún estaba sanando y él no quería asfixiarla y tirar por la borda todo lo que había logrado.

-Candy, sinceramente te deseo que puedas ser muy feliz, sé que es muy rápido aún, pero Terry vale la pena, no lo pierdas.

Le decía Patty a la rubia, pues el cambio en su actitud y su rostro había dado un giro de sesenta grados. Terry en diez días la había traído de vuelta.

-¡Chicas, chicas! Póngase lindas, tenemos una cita.

-¿De qué hablas, Annie?

Preguntó Candy riendo cuando su prima entró en la habitación como un rayo.

-Vamos a pasear con los chicos. Ya mami dijo que sí.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Pues a todas partes, Candy, vamos a chinchorrear por todo Cabo Rojo. A comer, a gastar, a comprar chucherías, tal vez a bailar, que más da. A conquistar el mundo, pues.

-No le hagas caso, Candy, ella se emociona demasiado por todo. Pero en algo tiene razón, tenemos que ponernos hermosas. En especial tú.

Dijo Patty y las tres se dirigieron a buscar sus ropas que por cierto tenían tremendo reguero y aún no se decidían, pues una cosa era salir solas y otra muy diferente con los chicos, tenían que dejarlos muertos de la impresión. Por turno, todas se bañaron, entre ellas se pintaron las uñas de manos y pies, se alizaron el pelo con la plancha y se maquillaron. Después de casi tres horas las tres estuvieron listas. Candy se había puesto una minifalda de jean de azúl oscuro casi negro, se puso una camisa de algodón con las mangas hasta los codos y cuello de tortuga, pero que dejaba todo el abdomen afuera, como la mayoría de sus camisas, sólo que ésta, a pesar de lo sensual que era, también era elegante, de un color lila y se puso unas plataformas blancas, le gustaban las plataformas porque eran altas, pero más cómodas que los tacones de punta de aguja que solían quedarse encajados en los huecos de las aceras y las escaleras eléctricas. Se había dejado su pelo suelto, que al llevarlo lizo era más largo, llegándole casi a las nalgas. Como su camisa tenía mangas largas y cuello alto, no requería de muchos accesorios, así que sólo se puso unos aretes del mismo tono de la camisa. Su maquillaje en los ojos era con sombras en diferentes tonos de morados, haciendo contraste con la camisa. Se puso delineador, rimel, rubor y lipstick en un tono rosa que tiraba para violeta según le diera la luz. Estaba realmente sexy y hermosa.

-Wow, si lo que quieres es provocarle un infarto a Terry, vas a conseguirlo, estás divina.

-Gracias, Annie, tú no te quedas atrás, eh.

Le contestó Candy humildemente, pues Annie era bellísima también. Se había puesto un jean blanco ajustado con algunos desgarres en los costados. Una blusa strapless estampada de diseños florales y de la cual sobresalía mucho el rojo. Se puso unos tacones rojos que hicieran contraste con la blusa. Como maquillaje, en sus ojos combinó sombras en un rosa oscuro casi rojo y blanco, delineador y rimel y lipstick rojo y rubor. El pelo también lo llevaba lizo y se puso una banda roja que en el lado tenía una enorme flor blanca. Sus accesorios eran rojos, consistían en un collar simulando perlas y con sus aretes a combinación y una pulsera. Estaba lista para matar, pobre Archie.

-¿Y yo cómo me veo?

Quiso saber Patty que se había esmerado en su arreglo como nunca.

-Pero que clase de pregunta. Te ves fabulosa, como siempre.

Dijo Annie.

-No tienes que envidiarle nada a nadie, estás de revista, prima.

Contestó Candy, pues Patty se había puesto un pantalón corto negro de vestir en polyester que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y le permitían lucir sus bien torneadas piernas. Lo combinó con una blusa de seda un poco transparente negra con puntitos blancos y se puso unos tacones negros al igual que sus accesorios. En sus ojos llevaba sombra en tonos oscuros, que por su blanca piel le quedaba muy bien, rimel y delineador, un poco de rubor y lipstick rojo. Las tres chicas podían hacer llorar a las Kardashian.

-¡Wow! ¿Podrían darme su autógrafo, por favor?

-¡Tía!

Dijo Candy sonrojándose.

-Están fabulosas, las tres. Cuídense, pórtense bien y no hagan nada que yo no haría...

-¡Mamá!

Contestaron Patty y Annie con fastidio y Elroy reía, sabía que esa cantaleta las molestaba. Al rato escucharon unos autos acercándose a la casa.

-¡Llegaron!

Gritó Annie casi dando saltos de alegría. Los tres chicos bajaron de sus autos y se dirigieron a la casa para saludar a Elroy que ya los conocía y habían estado antes en la casa y para llevar a las chicas hasta el auto como todos unos caballeros.

-Buenas tardes, Elroy.

Saludaron los tres dándole un beso a la mejilla, pero cuando fue el turno de saludar a las chicas y vieron como estaban de hermosas, se quedaron sin habla. En especial Terry, pues Candy estaba mostrando mucho y él de pronto vaciló con la idea de pedirle que se tapara un poco más, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Candy estás... increíble. Muy bella en verdad.

-Gracias, Terry. Tú también te ves bien cool.

Terry se había puesto un jean azúl oscuro con una camisa de vestir manga larga negra, la llevaba por fuera, con unos zapatos de vestir negros con un adorno de metal en la parte de arriba, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y muy bien peinado con gel, le llegaba casi a los hombros, se veía arrebatador, no cabía otra palabra y Candy se quedó con la boca seca al verlo. Terry era un Adonis. Archie se había puesto un jean azúl y una camisa de vestir roja manga larga, la que también llevaba por fuera y sus zapatos eran rojos también y de la última tendencia de la moda, siendo un poco metrosexual como era, se puso de acuerdo con Annie para combinarse con ella. Stear por su parte se había puesto un jean negro con un sueter blanco de cuello alto y zapatos blancos también. Esos tres torcían muchos cuellos dondequiera que fueran, y estando ahora los seis, ni la alfombra roja de los Oscar tendría tanto glamour como ellos.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos. Hasta pronto, Elroy.

Se despidieron todos y salieron a llevar a las chicas a sus asientos. Candy se quedó impresionada con el auto de Terry, pues era muy acuerdo a su personalidad, un _**Mustang GT **_amarillo, con tremendos aros, imponente. Los hermanos tenían un _**Honda Accord**_ gris último modelo y ahí irían ellos con las dos hermanas.

-Pecas, estás preciosa, ¿lo sabías?

Dijo Terry cuando ya se encontraban en camino, habían salido sin rumbo fijo, pues recorrerían el mismo pueblo y se pararían en todos los sitios que les llamara la atención. La mayoría eran pequeños puestos donde podías adquirir gafas, joyas hechas a mano, carteras, pulseras, accesorios para celulares, camisetas, chancletas y ropa tipo gitana. Y claro, muchos restaurantes y puestos de comida típica o mariscos.

-Mmm... me tardé tres horas arreglándome, así que más te vale que te guste.

Le dijo divertida.

-Sólo espero que ningún imbécil se te quede mirando porque voy a partirle la cara, sea quien sea.

-¡Terry! Ni se te ocurra hacer un espectáculo en ninguna parte, además, no puedes controlar a todo el que mire, a ti también te miran, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio te pasaría por alto?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que a tí no quiero que te miren. Debiste ponerte algo más tapadito.

Candy suspiró profundo. Empezaba a descubrir el carácter posesivo de Terry.

-Triste es tu caso, Terry. Así es como me gusta vestirme.

-Y a mi también me encanta, pero... ¡bah! No quiero que te miren y punto.

-Terry, si me miran que más da, es contigo con quien ando.

-Es verdad, andas conmigo. Y no pienso soltarte en ningún momento, pues nunca falta el idiota que no respeta aunque vean que la chica no está sola.

-No te preocupes, no voy a separarme de ti ni un segundo, tampoco quiero tener que dejar calva a ninguna estúpida.

Ambos rieron. Terry no pudo resistir darle un beso. Aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo y le dio un beso intenso y tuvo que parar porque Candy se había girado quedando casi encima de él y con la poca ropa que tenía, sumado a la sensación de los pechos de ella sobre el pecho de él, no iba a traer nada bueno y él no quería asustarla. Llevaban muy poco tiempo, pero él era un hombre y tenía instintos, que controlaba bien, pero tenía límites. El semáforo cambió y él se concentró en el volante nuevamente con una mano y con la otra había entrelazado la de Candy.

-Terry, párate ahí.

Le dijo Candy señalando un puesto de joyería y accesorios hechos a manos. Terry maniobró hasta encontrar un buen lugar para estacionar el auto, luego le abrió la puerta a ella y se dirigieron al kioskito.

-Buenas tardes, señora.

Saludaron a doña de unos cincuenta años que atendía el puesto. Candy vio varios aretes y pulseras que le llamaron la atención.

-¿Puede mostrarme estos dos de allá?

-Claro, niña. Raúl, muéstrale esos aretes a la señorita.

Dijo la señora a su hijo que estaba junto a ella para que le alcanzara los mencionados aretes que estaban en un tablillero un poco alto para ella que era muy bajita. Cuando el chico de unos diesciocho o veinte años reparó en quién era la señorita, se le secó la boca y se quedó impresionado mirándola de arriba abajo, no en un gesto vulgar, sino con la cara de cuando vez a alguien despampanante sin estarlo esperando. Se quedó mirando fijo el piercing del ombligo de Candy y luego subió la vista a sus nada humildes pechos, que eran muy bien proporcionados y erguidos.

-Aquí están, ¿se los lleva?

Preguntó el chico mirándola embobado, pero Candy que seguía mirando más artículos entusiasmada, no se estaba dando cuenta de eso, pero Terry sí y estaba a punto de perder toda la pasiencia.

-Sí. Y también me gustaría ver esa cartera de allí y ese collar que está allá, el de la tortuguita.

-Este collar es muy bonito, lo piden mucho. A ti te debería de quedar hermoso, por el color de tus ojos...

Le dijo el muchacho y Candy le sonrió por el halago.

-Voy a llevármelo todo. ¿Cuánto es?

-Son treinta dólares, contestó el chico mientras le ponía las cosas en una funda.

-Aquí tiene, gracias. Candice, vámonos.

-Caballero, su cambio.

Gritó la señora, pues Terry le había dado dos billetes de veinte dólares.

-Quédese con él.

Dijo Terry y se llevó a Candy rápidamente hacia el auto. Cuando estuvieron adentro, Candy notó que Terry estaba muy serio, más bien, estaba molesto, con la mandíbula apretada y con los ojos que echaban chispas.

-Terry... ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve ahora?

-Pues con esa cara que tienes ahora, no se me ocurre ir a ninguna parte.

-¿No te gusta mi cara?

-Cuando estás molesto sin ninguna razón, no.

-¿Y la cara de aquél imbécil si te gustó?

Dijo Terry molesto, deteniendo el auto de golpe en un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.

Le contestó confundida.

-¿No será que no quieres entender?

-Terry, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te picó ahora?

Ahora ella estaba molesta. Y hecha un lío porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba Terry.

-"_Este collar es muy bonito_", "_a tí te debería de quedar hermoso_", "_por el color de tus ojos_". ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo te miraba el chinchorrero aquél?

-Terry, por el amor de Dios, ese es su trabajo, sólo estaba siendo amable.

-¿Siendo amable? ¿Ser amable implica desnudarte con la mirada como lo hizo él? Además, vi cómo le sonreiste.

-No me di cuenta... no me fijé que estaba mirándome...

-Ah, menos mal que no, porque sino hasta te hubiera pedido tu número de teléfono.

Terry estaba furioso y estaba sacando todo su sarcasmo.

-Terry, yo no tengo la culpa de que me miren, no puedo controlar los ojos de la gente, y además...

-Que le de gracias a Dios que estoy de buenas porque sino le hubiera hecho tragar...

-¡Ya basta, Terry! Con quien ando es contigo. ¡Que me miren! A mi sólo me importa que me mires tú. Me arreglé sólo para tí.

Le gritó Candy igual de molesta que él, aunque por dentro se sintió feliz de que él la celara, eso quería decir que ella de verdad le importaba, pero su actitud la estaba fastidiando. El semblante de Terry cambió por completo por las palabras de ella. Bajó sus revoluciones y se calmó.

-Lo siento. No quise molestarte, pero de verdad no me gustó como te miraba. Estás muy linda, pecosa.

-Está bien, no hay problema.

Terry le tomó la mano y se le acercó para besarla, pero dudaba un poco, ella fue acercándose también, como confirmándole que podía y él dio un beso ardiente, deshizo todo su coraje con sus labios.

-Perdóname, pecas. No pude evitarlo. No me gusta que te miren así...

Le decía Terry sin dejar de besarla y ella se sentía en las nubes. Los besos de él le despertaban todos los sentidos y lo besaba con la misma pasión que él, se giró más hacia él para besarlo de frente, mas cómoda, quedando casi encima de Terry. El puso sus manos en su cintura desnuda y llegó hasta su ombligo donde empezó a juguetear con la fresita de su piercing y ella se estaba derritiendo por dentro, el contacto de sus dedos la quemaban, él la tocaba con delicadeza y no con la brutalidad que había experimentado con Anthony. Terry le estaba deborando los labios y entrelazaba su lengua con la de ella con maestría. Ella sin darse cuenta se había sentado sobre él y por instinto separó un poco las piernas para quedar cómoda. Terry siguió acariciando su barriga desnuda y fue ascendiendo hasta sus pechos y no pudo evitar tocarlos, pero la manera en que lo hizo no alarmaron ni asustaron a Candy, al contrario, ella no sabía por qué, pero Terry no le daba miedo, con él siempre se sentía segura. El beso fue subiendo cada vez más de tono y Candy que estaba sentada encima de él, practicamente a horcajadas, pudo sentir que estaba muy excitado. No paró de besarla y sus manos ya se encontraban recorriendo sus piernas y muslos y las caricias hicieron que el cuerpo de ella reaccionara, retorciéndose encima de él y más cuando Terry le había apretado el trasero e intensificó el beso. Pero la cordura llegó a Terry de golpe, recordando dónde estaba y que con ella las cosas no podían ser así. Con ella el quería tomarse su tiempo. Que ella perdiera todos sus miedos y confiara plenamente en él. No sabía si ella había tenido alguna mala experiencia en ese sentido, pues aún no se había abierto a contarle su historia y él no quería presionarla. Además no quería que un momento tan especial se diera en su coche en plena calle, aunque el sitio fuera apartado y no hubiera ni un alma alrededor. Poco a poco la fue soltando. Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada. Candy se volvió a su asiento y se acomodó el pelo y la ropa.

-Discúlpa si te asusté, pecas...

-No, Terry... ahora sé que esas cosas también pueden disfrutarse si lo haces con la persona correcta. No te sientas arrepentido porque yo no lo estoy. Me gustó mucho...

Terry se sintió feliz con esa declaración, pero algo en lo que dijo le hizo sospechar que había experimentado algo malo en ese aspecto. Tal vez aquél idiota le hizo algo que... tenía que preguntarle o moriría.

-Pecas, ven aquí un momento.

Terry le hizo señas para que ella se sentara en su regazo y ella lo hizo.

-Dime, mi amor.

Terry se emocionó, por primera vez se refería a él como amor y no simplemente por su nombre, así que eso le dio más confianza para continuar.

-Quiero preguntarte algo y me gustaría que me contestaras la verdad.

-Está bien...

-Primero, ¿confías en mí?

-Sí...mucho...

-Bien. Quiero saber si alguien te ha lastimado, en contra de voluntad... en fin, ¿alguien te ha tocado sin que tú lo desees?

Candy bajó la vista y se le aguaron los ojos. Terry le levantó el rostro y la miró con ternura y comprensión, pero también la rabia se comenzaba apoderar de él de sólo pensar que le hayan hecho daño de esa manera.

-Es que... sí.

Contestó llorando y Terry la abrazó fuerte con la mandíbula apretada por la impotencia.

-No tienes que darme los detalles, sólo...

-Pero quiero hacerlo... Voy a contártelo...

Candy se armó de valor y le relató todo lo sucedido con Anthony aquella noche que la llevó al motel, pero a él dio todos los detalles, no se lo contó por encima como hizo con sus primas.

-Lo único que no hubo fue una penetración, pero en verdad me lo hizo pasar bastante mal. La forma en que me tocó, la brutalidad con la que me trató cuando me negué, fue horrible, pensé que no iba a poder librarme de él, estaba actuando como un verdadero animal. Sólo cuando lo mordí me soltó dándome un fuerte empujón que me hizo chocar con la cómoda haciéndome un moretón que me duró una semana completa en el costado.

Ante ese relato, Terry no podía describir su coraje. Hacerle algo así a ella. Tan inocente, delicada y frágil. Una chica hermosa que era pura ternura. Ahora él entendía el porqué de tanta amargura y desconfianza. Le habían arrancado toda la ilusión de cuajo, la habían humillado y mancillado. Maldijo mil veces al tal Anthony y nada deseaba más que poder encontárselo un día.

-Ya, pecas, no llores más. Nadie va hacerte daño ya. Yo voy a cuidarte con mi vida. No importa el tiempo que tenga que esperarte, cuando estés lista y lo desees, pasará. Por el momento me conformo solamente con tenerte a mi lado y ayudarte a olvidar todo ese dolor.

Candy lo abrazó fuertemente y él le correspondió.

-No me falles, Terry. Estoy confiando en tí. Por favor, no me defraudes, porque quiero ser tuya completamente algún día, quiero que me borres todas las huellas de esas manos que me lastimaron, aunque no sea hoy, ni mañana, quiero que lo hagas, no quiero rastros de él sobre mi piel. Sólo quiero que sean tus manos las que se queden grabadas en mi cuerpo, quiero que sólo tú me toques, así que por favor, no me falles.

-No voy a fallarte nunca, te lo prometo. No voy a perderte por nada del mundo. Tú ya eres mía. Lo fuiste desde el primer día que te vi. Pronto, cuando tú me lo permitas, voy a demostrarte todo lo mía que eres. Verás lo hermoso que es la entrega cuando se ama de verdad. Vas a ser mía por siempre, cuando estés lista, princesa.

Terry la besó tiernamente cuando le dijo eso y le secó las lágrimas. Estuvo un rato así abrazándola con ella en su regazo. Después de un rato Terry sacó su celular y llamó a Stear para saber dónde estaban y encontrarse con ellos para comer. En media hora estuvieron en el Restaurant _**El Gato Negro **_donde ya los hermanos y las primas les habían guardado sus lugares.

-Buenas noches, chicos. Mi nombre es Cynthia, voy a ser su mesera, aquí están los menús, cuando estén listos para ordenar me avisan, estaré aquí cerca.

Les dijo una amable y joven mesera, un poco llenita, pero con una linda sonrisa. Los chicos se pusieron a mirar el menú rápido, realmente hacía hambre.

-Yo voy a pedirme un mofongo relleno de camarones en salsa.

Dijo Patty.

-Mmm mofongo, hace tiempo no me como uno, yo voy a pedirlo con pechuga de pollo al ajillo.

Dijo Annie con la boca hecha agua.

-Pues yo voy a pedirme un mofongo también, con churrasco.

Dijo Candy contenta.

-Bueno, ya que las chicas quieren mofongo, a mi también se me antojó uno. Me lo pediré con carne frita.

Dijo Stear.

-Pues yo, pediré el mío con mariscos mixtos, se ve genial en esta foto.

Dijo Terry que también se le había despertado el deseo de ese exquisito plato boricua.

-Yo quiero el mío con bistec encebollado.

Dijo finalmente Archie y le hicieron el pedido a la mesera. A la media hora de estar conversando alegremente y haber degustado el aperitivo mixto que consistía en bacalaítos, sorullos de maíz, queso frito con cascos de guayaba y alitas de pollo de fritas, llegó la mesera con sus platos y sus bebidas.

-Dios, esto sabe a gloria.

Comentó Patty y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Habían pedido una piña colada sin alcohol cada uno, que estaba deliciosa. Cuando hubieron terminado la comida, se pidieron otra ronda de piña colada y veinte minutos después pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon. En una hora, los chicos ya estaban dejando a las chicas en su casa. Candy se quedó un rato con Terry en el auto y conversaron un rato más.

-Hasta aquí por hoy, pecas.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Pero ya es tarde y no está bien, no quiero perder la confianza de tu tía. Ve a dormir, pecas y piensa mucho en mi.

Le dijo Terry y la besó. Candy y las chicas se dieron un baño y después de haberse contado todos los lujos de detalles de su noche se durmieron, bueno, las hermanas se durmieron, porque Candy sólo pensaba en Terry y en todo lo que sucedió esa noche, en especial cuando ella le contó su historia y las palabras y promesas que él le hizo. Lo de ser suya era lo que más le rodaba en la cabeza. Finalmente el sueño la venció.

Continuará...

Hola, chicas. ¿Les gustó este capítulo? Ya nuestra pareja está avanzando y Candy ya no está tan arisca. Está abriendo su corazón y se está dejando querer, awwww! También van a conocer los avances de Patty y Annie con los hermanos. Pero como saben, no se crean que todo será color de rosas, las parejas pasarán por conflictos y situaciones también, pero todavía no. La historia se está desarrollando en Puerto Rico, así que si tienen dudas con alguna palabra o término, me avisan que yo les aclararé todo. Aquí se usan mucho los anglicismos, ya casi lo que hablamos es spanglish, así que si se me escapó algo que no entendieron, me lo dicen.

Hasta pronto, niñas lindas,

Wendy


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7 Nos sorprendió el amor**

Siendo chicas y además primas, las chicas no durmieron hasta que no se contaron todos los detalles de sus citas, pues las tres habían hechos grandes avances.

-Bueno, chicas, yo ya solté toda la sopa, así que les toca a ustedes y tú, Patty, ya que eres la mayor, desembucha.

-Ay Candy, ¿por qué yo? Bah, está bien, pero a la que se rian no les contaré nada.

-No nos reiremos.

Dijo Annie y ella y Candy pusieron su cara de expectación, locas por saber todos los detalles.

_**Flashback**_

Stear la había llevado a recorrer el pulguero del pueblo, pues le encantaban las manualidades que vendían ahí. Después de comprar varios artículos con motivo de costumbres típicas de Puerto Rico, Stear la llevó a caminar por la bahía y se sentaron a conversar en unos bancos con un vaso de jugo de acerola y dos dulces de coco.

-Patty... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dispara.

Contestó ella saboreando su dulce de coco.

-¿Yo te gusto?

Le soltó de golpe y ella casi se atraganta con el jugo.

-Eh... bueno, de gustarme... pues... sí, un poco, pero...

-¿Pero no como algo más que amigos, verdad?

Le preguntó Stear con desilusión.

-No, Stear, no es eso. Tú de verdad me gustas, mucho, pero yo...

-Sigues dolida por lo que pasó con tu amigo y no estás lista.

Completó Stear que conocía el argumento de memoria, ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya no pienso en eso como antes, pero sí tengo mis miedos aún, no estoy dispuesta a perder otro amigo por una confusión...

-¿No podrías darme por lo menos una oportunidad? Voy a ser completamente honesto contigo. No te veo como amiga, nunca te vi así. No me acerqué antes porque entendí que no estabas preparada y que aún guardabas mucho rencor y yo sé que es un error comenzar otra relación cuando aún se está sangrando por la anterior. Pero ya ha pasado el tiempo y aunque tú no lo notes, he visto que has vuelto a sonreir, a vivir, hasta tu forma de vestir y proyectarte ha cambiando mucho, ya has salido de la depresión. A mi me gustaría que lo volvieras a intentar. No sé si pueda seguir tratándote como un amigo, es más ya no puedo.

-Stear... a mi de verdad me gustaría, pero no sé si... No me gustaría lastimarte o que esperes algo que no pueda darte... por eso me he quedado siendo tu amiga y...

-Deberías darte la oportunidad de ser feliz. Yo ya no podré seguir siendo tu amigo, ya no puedo soportarlo. Discúlpame, Patty, pero no puedo ser tu amigo cuando lo que quiero es besarte y abrazarte todo el tiempo. No puedo ser tu amigo cuando miro tu cuerpo con deseo, no puedo ser tu amigo si cuando me abrazas se me va el alma y ya he tenido miedo de un día que el impulso me gane, no poder resistir y hacer algo que vaya a ofenderte. Por eso no puedo ser tu amigo, porque mientras esté cerca de ti, voy albergar la esperanza de que me vea como algo más y quizás eso no pase, tu presencia está comenzando a dolerme...

Stear le estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano. Patty lloraba, había confirmado que él sentía lo mismo que ella, pero aún así tenía miedo.

-Stear, yo no quisiera perderte, ni como amigo, ni como nada. Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho miedo, miedo de que después te des cuenta que no era amor lo que sentías y yo me vuelva a quedar en el aire...

_**Para ti tan sólo soy el amigo que echas en falta**_

_**cuando las cosas en tu vida ya no van como esperabas**_

_**ese joven complaciente, siempre con risa en la cara**_

_**quien con una sola frase te devuelve la esperanza**_

_**Para ti no tengo sexo, ni sentimientos ni más nada**_

_**y si toco a tu puerta, hablando llega la mañana**_

_**y me llevas a tu cuarto y me sientas en tu cama**_

_**no adivinas mis deseos cuando miro yo tu falda**_

_**un amigo que no puede aguantar más estas ganas**_

_**de sentirte y abrazarte y enredarte en su alma**_

_**un amigo que se muere porque sepas lo que pasa**_

_**y tú sigues tan tranquila y tú que no sabes nada**_

-No voy a lastimarte ni a dejarte en el aire, si me das la oportunidad, te prometo que no voy a fallar, por favor, no nos niegues esa ilusión, no quiero preguntarme el resto de mi vida que hubiera pasado de haber dicho que sí.

La voz de Stear sonaba como una súplica mientras sostenía las manos de Patty y la miraba directamente a los ojos y se acercaba a su rostro mientras ella sentía que se le cortaba la respiración.

_**Tú no sospechas que cuando me besas **_

_**se queda temblando mi cara**_

_**tú no sospechas que cuando me rozas sin darte ni cuenta**_

_**me robas la calma**_

_**tú no sospechas que cuando hablamos**_

_**no acierto a escuchar tus palabras**_

_**porque no sabes que cuando yo miro tu boca inocente**_

_**quisiera besarla, quisiera tenerla por siempre en la mía**_

_**tú no sospechas que, que de esta forma yo te quiero**_

Sus caras estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi podían tocarse, Stear no pudo resistir, tal vez sería un grave error, pero no iba a frenar más sus sentimientos, así que arriesgando todo, la besó. Comenzó despacio, dulcemente y ella sin darse cuenta se encontró correspondiendo, su cerebro quería advertirle que tuviera cuidado, pero ella ya estaba cansada de tener cuidado, tal vez él tenía razón, era el momento de intentarlo otra vez.

_**Un amigo que no puede aguantar más estas ganas**_

_**de sentirte y abrazarte y enredarte en su alma**_

_**un amigo que se muere porque sepas lo que pasa**_

_**y tú sigues tan tranquila y tú que no sabes nada**_

_**Tú no sospechas que cuando me besas**_

_**se queda temblando mi cara**_

_**tú no sospechas que cuando me rozas sin darte ni cuenta**_

_**me robas la calma**_

_**tú no sospechas que cuando hablamos**_

_**no acierto a escuchar tus palabras**_

_**porque no sabes que cuando yo miro tu boca inocente**_

_**quisiera besarla, quisiera tenerla por siempre en la mía**_

_**tú no sospechas que, que de esta forma yo te quiero**_

Cuando el beso terminó, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijo un momento hasta que Stear finalmente habló.

-Dame una oportunidad, por favor.

-Está bien, pero no me faltes, es lo único que te pido, si en algún momento ya no sientes más ese amor que dices, por favor, dímelo aunque yo me quiebre, pero no me dejes sin explicación, es todo lo que espero de ti.

-Patty... eso nunca va a pasar, te lo prometo por lo que más quieras, no voy a fallarte nunca, por favor, déjame demostrártelo.

Sin previo aviso él volvió a besarla y ella no lo rechazó. Le dio otra oportunidad a su alma herida y salieron juntos de la mano.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Que bueno que te hayas decidido, Patty, debemos de enterrar ya todo nuestro dolor, no podemos darles el gusto a esos imbéciles que no supieron apreciarnos, ellos se lo pierden.

Dijo Candy, con una seguridad que no había tenido nunca.

-Y tú, Annie, ¿qué te cuentas?

Preguntó su hermana y Annie respiró profundo y luego comenzó a contarles.

_**Flashback**_

Mientras Stear y Patty decidieron quedarse en la parte abajo, Annie y Archie subieron a un faro que había cerca de allí, de la mano, como dos chiquillos y subieron hasta lo último.

-A mala hora decidí ponerme estos tacones.

Dijo Annie que por poco se cae una vez que estuvieron arriba y Archie tuvo que sostenerla. Esa cercanía hizo que el cuerpo de Archie se electrizara mientra la sostenía en sus brazos y ella también se puso nerviosa, se miraban con intensidad. Annie no apartaba la vista y Archie era impulsivo por naturaleza, llevaba tiempo sintiendo un amor profundo por ella, pero como conocía su historia, sabía que no era el momento, pero ahora, teniéndola así, no se contuvo y tuvo que besarla, tal vez perdería todo lo que había conseguido, pero no le importó. Annie se dejó llevar porque era algo que ella había anhelado muchas veces, pero de pronto sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y su corazón herido instaló sus barreras de seguridad, separándose bruscamente de él y Archie la soltó y la miró avergonzado.

-Perdóname, Archie, no fue mi intención ser tan brusca contigo, es que no me lo esperaba y no sé si esto esté bien...

Archie la escuchaba desilusionado, pero con gesto comprensivo.

_**Ahora que lo pienso no sé qué sucedió**_

_**siempre hemos sido amigos, qué fue lo que cambió**_

_**de un inocente beso nació por ti el amor**_

_**me enamoré de tu sonrisa y tu forma de mirar**_

_**y cuando tú me llamas y me cuentas de él**_

_**yo te escucho como siempre así doliéndome**_

_**pero algo está creciendo aquí en mi corazón**_

_**la gran necesidad de hacerte mía**_

_**Y es que tú y yo somos el uno el para el otro**_

_**si tú no estás yo ya no puedo respirar**_

_**y es que no ves que tú eres para mí**_

_**lo he leído en tu mirada y está escrito así**_

_**aquí en mi corazón**_

-Tranquila, yo fui quien no debió hacerte eso sabiendo que no estás lista. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario porque sé que tarde o temprano voy a ganarme tu amor.

Le dijo él con convicción, pues aunque su reacción después fue alejarse, él pudo sentir como se había entregado al beso.

_**Estás en tu derecho, lo mismo siento yo**_

_**difícil sentimiento en el juego del amor**_

_**y tengo mucho miedo, pero no puedo más**_

_**tendré que exigirle verdad al corazón**_

_**Y es que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro**_

_**si tú no estás yo ya no puedo respirar**_

_**y es que no ves que tú eres para mí**_

_**lo he leído en tu mirada y está escrito así**_

_**aquí en mi corazón, aquí en mi corazón**_

-Archie, yo de verdad espero que sea así, me muero de ganas de volverlo a intentar, pero no quiero lastimarte en el camino mientras voy sanando, no quiero dejarte una desilusión, tú me atraes mucho y de verdad te quiero un montón, pero antes quiero estar cien por ciento segura de cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque no voy a perdonarme lastimarte, como me lo hicieron a mi.

-Y yo te agradezco mucho tu sinceridad, no me rendiré. Voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites. No pongas esa cara, todo está bien, vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo.

Annie le sonrió y el le besó la mano, luego bajaron a encontrarse nuevamente con Stear y Patty.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Al menos fuiste sincera, Annie, pero te recomiendo que no lo pienses demasiado, en esta vida no hay nada seguro y aunque ahora él esté muriéndose por tí, la espera a veces desespera y mientras tú lo piensas otra puede actuar, así que tómate tu tiempo, pero se sabia.

Fue el consejo de Candy y que muy bien le hizo a Annie, pues no había considerado esa posibilidad.

-¡Candy! Tu cumpleaños es dentro de una semana, hay que hacer algo.

Soltó Patty de repente.

-No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada... Creo que este año no haré nada.

-¿Qué dices? Candy, por favor, no se cumple diesciocho años todos los días.

Gritó Annie indignada.

-Tranquila, hermana, ya algo se nos ocurrirá, Candy está loca si piensa que dejaremos pasar ese cumpleaños.

Dijo Patty muy convencida y Candy las dio por locas, que se encargaran ellas, pensó. Cuando se cansaron de hablar tonterías, finalmente se prepararon para dormir.

La semana de la que hablaron se pasó volando y el tan ansiado cumpleaños había llegado, pero Candy no veía nada inusual, todo era normal, las chicas dijeron que harían algo, pero ya eran las tres de la tarde y a penas la habían felicitado.

-Candy, tienes visita. Terrence te espera en el balcón.

Le anunció su tía y ella salió disparada a encontrarse con su amor.

-¡Terry!

Candy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, él la levantó y la giró por los aires y le dio un tierno beso en la boca.

-Felicidades, pecas.

-Gracias, ¿pero cómo supiste que...?

-Tengo mis fuentes, pecosa. ¿No quieres abrir tu regalo?

Le preguntó Terry con una caja en sus manos envuelta con lazo y todo.

-Sí, me encantan los regalos.

Respondió emocionada y comenzó abrirlo desesperadamente. Cuando por fín se deshizo de toda la envoltura abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio lo que era. Era un celular Motorola Razor rosa fushia y además de eso, Terry también le había comprado un cover cage de Hello Kitty y un pequeño guindalejo con un charm que tenía la carita de Kitty para colgarlo a travéz del pequeño huequito que tenía el celular arriba en el centro.

-¡Gracias, Terry, gracias!

-De nada, mi reina, ya está activado, sólo enciéndelo.

Ella así lo hizo y cuando la pantalla se prendió, salió un saludo que decía Feliz cumpleaños Candy. Ella estaba maravillada.

-¡Me encanta!

-Que bueno, princesa, pero eres una malagradecida.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni siquiera me has dado un beso en los diez minutos que llevo aquí.

-Lo siento, es que con el...

No terminó su excusa porque ya unos labios la estaban devorando y se olvidó por completo del mundo hasta que sus primas tuvieron que aparecer de inoportunas en la escena.

-Me alegra que ya estén celebrando, pero nosotras tenemos que arreglarnos, así que Terry, si me disculpas, Candy tiene que prepararse, adiós.

Dijo Annie y se llevó a Candy de la mano sin darle tiempo a protestar y Terry se fue.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?

Quiso saber Candy.

-Eso no importa ahora, sólo ponte bella que vamos a dar un paseo.

Fue todo lo que dijo Patty y la empujaron a la habitación para que escogiera su vestuario, se bañara y se arreglara. En dos horas estuvieron listas. Candy se había puesto un sencillo vestido veraniego de manguillos blanco ceñido y escotado en el área del busto y estampado de pequeñas florecillas en tono rosa que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y unos zapatos rosas de plataforma con una cadenita de oro y sus aretes a juego. Se hizo una coleta alta con una trenza cruzada en uno de los lados y que iba sujetada al resto de la coleta y se dejó una hermosa pollina de lado. Se maquilló los ojos y labios en tonos rosas también, se veía muy linda. Annie y Patty decidieron ponerse vestidos también, decidieron un estilo de mangas un poco más anchas que el de Candy, pero igual de escotado en la parte del frente y corto, el de Patty era violeta y el de Annie azúl turqueza y se combinaron el maquillaje y los zapatos en los mismos tonos de los vestidos. En diez minutos se pusieron en camino.

-Ya, chicas, díganme a dónde vamos.

Preguntó Candy ya muerta de la curiosidad.

-Tranquila, ya estamos llegando.

-¿Llagando? Si estamos en las villas todavía.

Volvió a quejarse Candy, pues sólo se encontraban a unas cuantas cabañas más adelante de la de ellas.

-Ya llegamos, desesperada.

Le dijo Annie deteniéndose en una de las cabañas.

-¿Y para qué estamos aquí?

Las chicas no le hicieron caso a su pregunta y tocaron la puerta. Alguien abrió, pero como todo estaba oscuro no pudo ver quién fue, sus primas entraron primero seguido de ella y Patty prendió la luz.

-¡Sorpresa!

Gritaron Stear, Archie, Patty, Annie y Terry. Candy se quedó con la boca muy abierta. Había una mesa con un bellísimo mantel rosa claro, fushia y negro. En el centro había un bizcocho de dos pisos en pasta laminada de Hello Kitty y en cada lado había otro bizcocho más pequeño, uno era el lazo que acostumbra llevar Kitty en la oreja y el otro el número diesciocho, todo el diseño era en los mismos tres colores, al rededor de la mesa también habían unas pequeñas funditas de organza roza que dentro tenían unas diminutas figuritas de Kitty y unos dulces. En cada lado de la mesa había una columna de globos entremezclados rosa, fuschia y negro. Era hermoso, todo. Había otra mesa con picaderas, comida y un par de neveritas llenas de distintos refrescos. Candy estaba en shock.

-Felicidades otra vez, muñeca.

Le dijo Terry y la besó.

-Todo es tan hermoso, Terry... no sé que decirte...

-No digas nada, sólo disfruta, mi amor, te lo mereces.

Pusieron música variada y estaban platicando muy amenamente y comiendo de todo un poco, poco a poco fueron llegando los padres de Terry y sus hermanas, los demás ya los conocían, pero Candy no, así que fueron presentándoselos.

-Candy, ellos son mis padres, Eleanor y Richard Granchester.

-Un placer, Candy, bienvenida y felicidades.

Contestó su padre, muy parecido a Terry, de unos cincuenta años, muy elegante y alto, pero sus ojos eran oscuros. Su madre le sonreía amable, tenía unos cuarenta y cinco años, pero se conservaba muy bien, era esbelta y estaba vestida muy elegante, pero sin extravagancia, rubia y con los ojos azules como Terry.

-El placer es mío, señores.

Les contestó Candy devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

-Esta es mi hermana mayor Paula.

La chica rubia de ojos marrones, alta y muy hermosa, tenía veinticinco años, la saludó amablemente con una gran sonrisa cómplice, alegrándose de la elección de su hermano.

-Esta es Alisson.

Era de pelo castaño, tenía diesciocho años, guapa y con los ojos marrones también, le dio una sonrisa blanquísima y perfecta y tenía un lunar al lado del labio al igual que su madre. Candy le devolvió la misma deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Y esta es Heidi, la menor.

Era muy parecida a Terry, mismo pelo, mismas facciones y el mismo color de ojos, tenía unos quince años, era delgada, muy linda, aunque aún se veía algo infantil, le sonrió tímidamente mostrando unos braces. A Candy le dio ternura la timidez de la chica y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Hola, Heidi.

Le dijo aún sonriendo y la chica rió y bajó la cabeza con timidez. Después de un rato todos se acomodaron y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta. Bailaron varios ritmos, desde reggaetton hasta merengue, salsa e incluso bachata, todos dejaron el pellejo bailando. Luego instalaron un kareoke y Terry tomó el micrófono, y se paró en medio de todos.

-Hola a todos, gracias por estar aquí compartiendo conmigo el cumpleaños de la chica que me robó el corazón, ahora quiero dedicarte esta canción, para tí, pecas.

Dijo Terry y Candy abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creerlo, todos estaban sorprendidos. Terry iba a ponerse a cantar. La fiesta se estaba poniendo realmente buena. Preparó la canción, tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

Terry en karaoke:

_**Yo vagaba por la vida  
Preso de la soledad  
Perdido dentro de mi mismo  
Amando sin amar  
Despertar  
Significaba sólo volver a llorar  
Mueriéndome de adversidad  
A la espera del naufragio  
Un milagro sucedió  
Apareció mi amor**_

Eterno, mágico  
Como un sueño  
Como en un cuento  
Extendió su mano como un arcángel  
Y me rescató  
Es una en un millón  
Mi amor eterno 

Terry no cantaba nada mal y Candy estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción. Todos aplaudían, sus hermanas reían al ver a su hermano tan románticos y sus padres no daban crédito a lo que veían, no conocían bien a la chica, pero debía ser muy especial para que su hijo tuviera semejantes detalles con ella y se alegraron por eso.

Terry en karaoke:

_**Desde entonces es mi único  
Motivo mi verdad  
Su cuerpo es mi refugio  
Sus besos son mi paz  
Cómo imaginar  
Que mi alma gemela  
Me iba a encontrar  
Cuando más me hacía falta  
Justo cuando en mi vida  
No quedaba una ilusión  
**_

_**Apareció mi amor  
Eterno, mágico  
Como un sueño  
Como en un cuento  
Extendió su mano como un arcángel  
Y me rescató  
Es una en un millón  
Mi amor eterno **_

_**Hasta el fin  
Del tiempo  
Cuando la luna  
No quiera nunca más salir  
Prometo  
Hoy y por siempre que serás mi amor  
Eterno...**_

-Felicidades, Candy.

Dijo al finalizar la canción y todos aplaudieron, él llegó a donde estaba ella y después de darle un gran beso que dejó a todos boquiabiertos, le entregó una cajita a Candy, verde limón en la esquina tenía el emblema de una libélula (dragonfly) con las palabras _**"Piercing Pagoda"**_, venía de la tienda de piercing favorita de Candy. Ella la abrió emocionada y había una delicada cadenita plateada con su charm de Kitty cubierta de piedritas transparentes y con sus aretes a combinación que eran las caritas de Kitty cubiertas en la misma piedrería. Algo muy delicado y hermoso.

-Gracias, mi amor, está todo precioso.

Dijo abrazándolo con los ojos aguados, Terry le repartió besos por todo su rostro y todos miraban la escena muy conmovidos.

-Candy... eh yo..., mi hermano me dijo que te gustaba Kitty, así que hice esto para tí.

La sorprendió Heidi, la hermana menor de Terry extendiéndole un hermoso dibujo de Hello Kitty muy detallado y elaboradamente pintado donde se presentaba la gatita en la playa, recostada en una long chair con unas gafitas y una bebida con sombrillita en su mano, muy creativo en verdad.

-Está hermoso, Heidi, gracias.

Candy tomó el dibujo y lo guardó en su cartera. La chica quedó complacida y se fue a donde estaban sus hermanas y padres. El tiempo seguía pasando entre bailes, risas, comidas hasta que finalmente cantaron cumpleaños feliz, tomaron muchísimas fotos y finalmente cortaron el bizcocho. Todo estaba tranquilo y seguían compartiendo en armonía hasta que llegó una visita inesperada rompiendo todo el encanto.

-¡Terry, cuanto tiempo, bombón!

Llegó de la nada una rubia de ojos azules y se tiró en las piernas de Terry con toda la confianza del mundo. Todo el mundo se quedó en chock, especialmente Terry.

-Susana, ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Por Dios, es el cumpleaños de la novia de Terry, sí, como lo escuchas, tiene novia.

Gritó Paula, quitándo a Susana de un jalón de las piernas de Terry, mientra Candy la fulminaba con la mirada y a Terry que no encontraba dónde meterse lo miraba con reproche.

-Discúlpa, no sabía que Territo tenía novia y como vi la decoración tan infantil, pensé que Heidi estaba celebrando sus dulces diesciseis.

Dijo Susana desbordando toda su ironía y malas intenciones. Candy no pudo soportarlo más, le dio un empujón a la rubia que casi la hace enterrarse en el bizcocho que quedaba en la mesa y salió disparada sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

-No puedo creerlo, Susana, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Le reclamaba Paula, Susana era su amiga, pero se había pasado, aunque nada la sorprendía, ella era un chica con fama de ligera que le gustaba hacer lo que quería sin compromisos ni preocupaciones y definitivamente no tenía límites ni prejuicios.

-Lo siento, Paula, dile a tu amiga que tiene que irse ahora mismo de mi casa, no voy a tolerar esa actitud tan vulgar en mi casa, ¿qué va a pensar esa muchacha acabándonos de conocer? ¿No viste como salió de aquí? Si le pasa algo seremos los responsables, ¿no viste cómo se puso tu hermano?

Dijo Eleanor porque Terry salió como un loco a buscar a Candy, después de la forma en que ella se fue.

-Richard, por favor acompaña a Paula a devolver a esta vulgar a su casa, aquí no quiero que ponga un pie de nuevo, ¿me has entendido, Paula?

Eleanor estaba más que molesta. Sabía cuánto había sufrido su hijo y ahora que parecía que le habían devuelto la ilusión, viene esa descarada a arruinar todo el momento.

-Sí, mamá.

Contestó Paula totalmente avergonzada, mientras que Susana estaba indignada y furiosa de que la corrieran así de la casa de su amiga. No era que a Susana le interesara Terry exactamente, sino que debido a su personalidad, esa era su forma de actuar y solía hacerlo con todos los hombres, todo lo que se le antojaba, ella lo satisfacía.

Después de quince minutos, finalmente Terry encontró a Candy, en el caminito claro en la orilla del agua que conducía a las rocas, ahí la encontró llorando sentada en una roca grande.

-Candy...

-Déjame en paz, vete con tu frente de muralla.

-Pecas, yo no esperaba eso. Ella es amiga de Paula y siempre ha sido un loca, no imaginé que se le fuera a ocurrir...

-No quiero verte más, Terry, vete con ella para que se te siente en las piernas todo lo que quiera, a mí déjame tranquila.

Le gritaba Candy entre lágrimas y Terry no deseaba nada más que ir a ahorcar a Susana. Terry se acercó más a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Dije que te fueras con ella.

Le dijo Candy y se puso de pie para irse, pero Terry la detuvo, la haló del brazo y la giró de frente a él que estaba sentado en la roca donde estaba ella hacía un momento. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó más a él, ella seguía derramando lágrimas y él no podía soportarlo.

-Escucha, Candy. Lo que pasó hace un rato, fue un accidente, tú misma viste cómo llegó ella de la nada. Esta fiesta la preparamos todos, incluyendo mi familia para ti, y créeme que yo no la invité, no tengo nada que ver con ella. Sólo te quiero a ti y no quiero que una noche tan bonita como esta se arruine por la impertinencia de la amiga de mi hermana.

-Si ella se sentó en tus piernas es porque tú le has dado esa confianza. Yo tengo amigos y por más confianza que les tengo no me siento en sus piernas y menos si andan con sus novias...

-Pecas, yo no le di esa confianza, ella no necesita que se la den, ella es así, es una cualquiera, sólo le gusta llamar la atención y provocar. Ahora por favor, ven aquí, la única que quiero que se siente en mis piernas eres tú, princesa.

Terry la haló y se la sentó en las piernas y la abrazaba por la cintura mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de ella.

-No la quiero cerca de ti, Terry, no quiero que le hables nunca más.

-No lo haré, además, a estas alturas ya mamá debió haberla echado a patadas, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Ya no pienses en ella.

Le dijo y la giró para que esta vez estuviera de frente a él y la besó con ansias infinitas. Ella se dejaba llevar por él que la estaba recorriendo entera con sus manos y el beso iba subiendo de intensidad cada vez más, pues la posición en que se encontraba ella sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas con un vestido que la brisa se lo estaba volando sin piedad y su escote, necesitaba que Dios lo acompañara. Ella comenzó a pegarse más a él y abrazarlo con desesperación, como si tuviera miedo de que él de pronto se le desapareciera y que todo lo hermoso que habían vivido no fuera real. Terry ya estaba nublado de deseo, tenerla así tan cerca y entregada le estaba cegando la razón y ya ni sabía dónde estaban, si no fuera porque el lugar era apartado y no había ninguna cabaña al rededor estarían dando semejante espectáculo. Terry le estaba acariciando las piernas mientras le besaba el cuello y ella estaba siendo invadia por miles de sensaciones desconocidas que no podía controlar. Fue subiendo después a sus pechos y los acarició mientra ella se retorcía sobre él, si no paraba de inmediato, iba a terminar haciéndola suya ahí mismo.

-Candy... ya, princesa, tenemos que parar porque si no...

Decía con voz ahogada y tratando de disminuir el tono de los besos. Ella se fue alejando poco a poco de él, temblando y sin voz. Estaba realmente excitado y no supo cómo fue que logró detenerse.

-Terry... yo... quiero ser tuya. Lo necesito para terminar con aquél recuerdo que no me deja vivir, por favor.

Terry estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. ¿Ella quería que él le hiciera el amor en esos momentos?

-En su momento, pecosa, aquí no. Tú no te mereces esto. Te prometo que voy hacerte mía, pero no en este lugar, princesa. No es el lugar para ti, tú mereces mucho más, no estar aquí a escondidas en estas piedras y donde alguien puede encontrarte en esta forma.

-¿Me lo prometes, Terry?

-Sí, mi amor, voy hacerte el amor como te lo mereces, muy pronto. Si quieres ser mía, lo serás, pero muy lejos de aquí.

La abrazó un rato largo y luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie y colocarse sus zapatos.

-Ahora tenemos que volver, todos deben estar muy preocupados.

Terry la llevó de vuelta a la casa y todos suspiraron aliviados, especialmente sus primas. Susana ya había desaparecido del mapa por fortuna, así que los chicos siguieron con su rumba hasta la madrugada, donde las hermanas y los padres de Terry los acompañaron hasta el final.

Continuará...

Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque me esmeré mucho haciéndolo y me tomó casi cuatro horas, ya que algunas se habían quejado de que estaban muy cortos, así que las complací y también las complací con los avances en la relación de Patty y Annie con los hermanos. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, como ven, apareció la Gusana en la escena, como siempre, no trayendo nada bueno, eso y muchas cosas más tendrán que enfrentar esta pareja. Espero sus reviews aunque tenga que esperar a mañana con lo tarde que es.

***Canción de Stear y Patty- "Tú no sospechas" de Jordi**

***Canción de Archie y Annie- "El uno para el otro" de DKDA**

***Canción de Terry para Candy- "Eterno" de Luis Fonsi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 Conociéndonos a fondo**

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de alto contenido sexual, si eres sensible a este tema, abstente de leer, de lo contrario, disfrútalo como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.**_

Después del cumpleaños de Candy, dos semanas más habían pasado y las vacaciones de verano estaban llegando a su fin. Nuestros chicos tenían que decidir cómo iban a continuar sus vidas, Candy tenía que decidir lo que quería estudiar, pues las matriculas de universidades, institutosy colegios universitarios empezaban a principios de Agosto. Pero por el momento eso no era lo que preocupaba a Candy, sino qué iban hacer ella y Terry cuando las vacaciones terminaran y ellos tuvieran que volver a sus vidas. Se encontraban ellos dos en el balcón de la cabaña Grandchester, ya su familia se había ido y las chicas estaban con los hermanos quién sabe dónde.

-Pecas, ¿ya sabes qué vas a estudiar?

-Pues creo que me decidiré por estilismo y cosmetología, se me da muy bien, además es lo que muchos me han recomendado, es algo que tiene mucha demanda y a mi me gustaría tener mi propio negocio.

-Suena bien, yo te voy apoyar en todo.

-Terry... tú... ¿trabajas?

-Claro, princesa, el dinero no cae del cielo. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estoy estudiando dirección y producción?

Candy asintió.

-Pues mi papá es dueño de Caribbean TV Sources, ahora que tengo experiencia y que sólo me falta un año y medio para terminar mi carrera, trabajo ahí. Ya he dirigido varios comerciales, a veces hago los libretos, en fin, lo que necesiten.

-¿Tú has hecho comerciales?

-No princesa, yo los he dirigido y he hecho los libretos. ¿Recuerdas el comercial de halloween en que los zombies invadían la tienda Party City?

-¡No! ¿Tú dirigiste ese comercial?

-Sí. También el libreto lo hice yo.

-¡Me encanta, mi amor!

-Cuando termine el verano tengo dos contratos pendientes para la cerveza _**Coors Lite **_y la tienda _**Kress**_.

-Que bueno que trabajas en lo que te gusta.

-Beba, aún no te he preguntado dónde vives...

-En Toa Baja, amor, Levittown, exactamente.

-Estaremos cerca, entonces, podré seguir viéndote casi todos los días. ¿Tus papás no tendrán problemas para que podamos salir, o por nuestra ralación? Te pregunto, porque quiero saber el terreno que estoy pisando.

-No, Terry, mis papás son bastante abiertos y comprensivos, no me quejo. Me permitieron salir con el idiota de Anthony, no creo que haya problemas contigo.

La sola mención de ese nombre ensombreció el rostro de Terry, no porque tuviera celos de él, sino por lo que le había hecho a Candy. Decidió cambiar el tema antes de que se molestara de verdad.

-Sabes, respecto a lo que vas a estudiar, sería conveniente para los dos, aunque tengas pensado hacer tu propio negocio, podrías empezar con nosotros en Caribbean, pues ahí también necesitamos estilistas y maquillistas para los comerciales y presentaciones televisivas, por lo que tendrás trabajo seguro cuando termines el curso.

-¡Wow! No había pensado en eso, no está mal.

-¿Pero tú sabes qué estaría mejor?

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Candy con inocencia y Terry la sentó en su regazo y comenzaron a besarse, cuando el recorría su cuello con los labios, ella se echó hacia atrás instintivamente para darle mejor acceso, también le mordisqueaba la oreja y ella ya estaba muy lejos del mundo real. Terry volvió a su boca y ella le acariciaba el cuello y la nuca con sus uñas, cosa que a él le encantaba y cuando ella entremetió sus dedos en su cabello él sintió que enloquecía más por ella cada día. La llevó adentro de la cabaña para no dar un show de gratis afuera y se fueron al sofá de la salita. Terry no la había dejado de besar ni un solo momento y ella estaba totalmente entregada a esa boca y esas manos que la torturaban y acariciaban sin piedad. A él se fascinaban los pechos de ella, pues a pesar de ser delgada y bajita, sus pechos tenían muy buen tamaño, podía llenar muy bien una copa C y los tenía bien redonditos y lozanos. Después de haber metido las manos entre su camisa y acariciarlos un rato, él le levantó la camisa y ella no puso resistencia. Terry se quedó contemplando un rato su brassier rosado con puntitos negros y un coqueto lacito en el en medio del borde de encaje de la parte de abajo. La siguió acariciando a travez de esa prenda y ella estaba enloqueciendo, se aferraba a él con pasión mientras él le deboraba la boca, después la levantó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él y siguió acariciando sus pechos. Pasó sus labios y lengua por su ombligo y jugueteó un rato con su piercing, ella se estaba doblando de placer y sentía pequeñas punzadas en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse y frotarse contra su erección y él le quitó el brassier. Se maravilló viendo completamente esos pechos que le robaban la calma. De repente el pudor se apoderó de Candy al sentirse tan expuesta e intentó cubrirse con las manos.

-No, princesa, no te cubras, déjame acariciarlas un momento.

Le retiró las manos suavemente y comenzó a besarla para que se relajara otra vez, luego acarició sus pechos a su antojo y los besó, le rozó los pezones haciendo pequeños círculos y Candy gimió, todo era nuevo para ella, tan diferente y tan mágico, sólo podía dejarse llevar.

-Terry...

Susurró Candy suavemente con la voz quebrada.

-Dime, beba, ¿te gusta?

-Es... muy rico.

Candy estaba caminando por los cielos, Terry estaba complacido viendo como ella disfrutaba de sus caricias y la comenzó a mover de alante hacia atrás sobre su regazo y ella gemía al sentir su excitación. Terry le alzó la falda completamente y metió su mano entre su panty, ella se arqueó, pero cuando el empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, ella sintió que moría y resucitaba al mismo a tiempo. Terry pudo sentir lo mojada que ella estaba y eso lo excitó aún más, llevó una de la manos de ella a su entrepierna para que ella lo tocara y cuando Candy sintió por primera vez su dureza, algo dentro de ella estalló y empezó a tocarlo con vehemencia, él gemía a pesar de sus inexpertas caricias, podía decirse que eso lo encendía aún más. Sus dedos seguían dándole placer sin parar y ella se retorcía y gemía sin parar. Su excitación era tal, que le quitó el botón y le bajó el zipper a los pantalones de Terry. Terry estaba más que prendido con la iniciativa y con lo inesperado que fue todo. Se levantó un momento para bajarse un poco los pantalones y bajar el boxer, ahí Candy pudo ver su erección a plenitud y lo miró con asombro. Tuvo que acariciarlo, todo su instinto entró en acción y los sentidos de Terry estaban volando.

-Terry... yo también quiero... hacerte sentir a ti...

-Ya lo estás haciendo, princesa.

-Sí, pero...

-Déjate llevar, bebé.

Terry la recostó en el sofá y la terminó de desnudar. Fue llenándola de besos de pies a cabeza y él sentía como su piel temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Luego él se detuvo en su rincón más íntimo y la besó ahí mismo, ella se preguntó si de verdad estaba viva, porque nada parecía real, pero estaba sucediendo. Entonces Terry comenzó a acariciar ese lugar con su lengua, a succionarla y ella se retorcía y se encogía increíblemente.

-Terry... esto es... ah.. divino ah...

-Disfrútalo, princesa.

De pronto ella se sentó y terminó de bajarle los pantalones a él y le quitó la camisa. Que impresionante era Terry desnudo. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho, pero quería que él también disfrutara, así que dejó su pudor y su timidez de la lado y dejó correr su imaginación y sus instintos. Empezó a juguetear y acariciar su erección y él gemía. De pronto ella supo que hacer, siempre lo había sabido, pero sólo hasta ese momento se decidió. Se arrodilló y con delicadeza se llevó su excitación a la boca y empezó a darle placer sin darle importancia a su inexperiencia. Terry tuvo que sostenerse de algo, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-Candy... espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo... ¿estás segura? Porque estás enloqueciéndome.

Terry hablaba con voz ronca y entrecortada.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero que también disfrutes.

-Entonces tengo una idea mejor.

Terry se acostó en el sofá y se la puso a ella encima boca abajo, quedando el trasero de ella cerca de su cara. En esa posición él continuó dándole placer a ella con su boca y ella a él. Ambos se retorcían y gemían desesperados. Estaban tocando el cielo con las manos. Candy nunca imaginó lo maravilloso que eso podía ser si vas de la mano de quién de verdad te quiere y te respeta. Juntos llegaron a un climax asombroso, estaban acalorados y extasiados. El cuerpo de Candy estaba palpitante y su respiración era agitada. Terry nunca había estado tan complancido en su vida, ni siquiera con toda la experiencia y locura de Michelle.

-Terry... yo nunca pensé que esto podría ser tan, no sé como decirlo.

-Es genial cuando estás con la persona que debes estar, princesa. Y tú estuviste fantástica. Eres la mejor para mí, siempre lo serás.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a...?

-Pronto, beba, pero no aquí, no así. Aún no estás lista, créeme.

-Pero... es que yo sí...

-Este no es el lugar donde quiero que tengas tu primera experiencia, quiero que sea única y especial para tí, tú me pediste que te borrara aquél mal recuerdo, aquí con el miedo de que alguien venga no será la mejor forma, la primera vez no es algo para hacerse con prisa ni asustados. La espera valdrá la pena, te lo prometo.

Candy entendió lo que él quería decir y se sintió feliz, cuánto la protegía y respetaba Terry. Cómo le hubiera gustado conocerlo a él primero y no a Anthony.

-Terry, ¿puedo ir al baño a arreglarme?

-Sí, beba, es por allá...

En diez minutos ambos estuvieron ya vestidos nuevamente y listos.

-Princesa, ¿te gustaría un helado?

-¡Sí! Me adivinaste el pensamiento.

-Pues llama a tus primas que yo llamo a los otros dos zánganos, para que vayamos a _**Baskin Robins**_.

-¡Terry! No les digas así.

Lo regañó Candy riendo. En cinco minutos ya habían hecho las llamadas y se pusieron de acuerdo sobre la hora.

-Terry, suéltame, tengo que ir a casa a bañarme y cambiarme.

-No te voy a soltar, vete así.

Le decía Terry abrazándola fuerte.

-No voy a ir en estas fachas y en chancletas para Baskin.

-Está bien, pero nada de andar enseñando todo para que al heladero se le salgan los ojos y te de una barquilla de diez bolitas.

-¡Terry!

-Yo sólo digo...

-Ahora me voy a poner lo más atrevido que encuentre.

-Hazlo. No te vas a bajar del carro.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-Princesa, ¿Tú me estás retando sabiendo bien cómo soy?

-Si te pones en esas, me voy con los otros.

-¡Claro que no!

Empezaron en broma y terminaron discutiendo de verdad. Ya estaban desafiándose uno a otro y mirándose con intensidad.

-¡Me voy!

Candy dio media vuelta para irse, con su carita bien seria y molesta igual que la de Terry.

-Ven aquí.

-No.

-Vístete linda, enseña, pero un poquito. Sólo enseña tu ombligo que me encanta, ¿está bien?

Terry le besó el ombligo al terminar de decirlo y ya era manía quedarse jugando con la fresita.

Aunque ella no quiso venir, Terry la detuvo y le habló con esa dulzura que ella se derritió, se hubiera vestido hasta de monja con esa forma en que se lo pidió.

-Está bien, sólo mi ombligo.

En una hora ella y sus primas estaban listas. Candy le hizo caso a Terry y se puso un jean largo ajustado con unos tenis Jordan blanco y rosa una camiseta sport corta blanca con el símbolo Jordan en rosa y se hizo dos trenzas tejidas desde las raíces de su cabello, muy linda, como siempre. Annie se puso un jean capri con unos tenis Converse rosa y una camisa negra que tenía dibujada una converse rosa igual a las que tenía puesta. Ella se hizo dos coletas bajitas. Patty se puso un Jean corto con unos tenis Sketchers azúl con negro y una camisa azúl con la palabra GAP en negro. Su pelo lo llevaba en una coleta sencilla. En quince minútos sus respectivos chicos las esperaban en sus autos.

-Ya nos vamos, mami, ¿quieres que te traigamos algún helado o batida?

Preguntó Patty.

-Ahora que me lo preguntas, como que se me antojó. Tráiganme un vasito de rum raisin.

Dijo Elroy saboreándose y las chicas rieron. Se despidieron y cada quien se montó en el auto que le correspondía. En pocos minutos se encontraron en _**Baskin Robins**_ que estaba combinado con _**Dunkin Donuts**_.

-¿Qué van a querer, chicas?

Preguntó Stear alegre, pues el amor de Patty lo tenía un poco idiotizado.

-Yo quiero una barquilla de amaretto.

Dijo Annie.

-Yo un fudge brownie sundae.

Dijo Patty.

-Y yo un brownie a la mode.

Dijo Candy y los tres chicos fueron por los pedidos.

-Annie... no sé... pero entre tú y Archie... ¿no se te habrá olvidado contarnos algo?

Preguntó Patty con malicia y Candy la miró con cara de desembucha ahora mismo.

-Pues... nosotros... decidimos empezar hoy mismo.

-¡Eso es!

Gritaron impulsivamente Patty y Candy y todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a mirarlas, ellas se abochornaron y bajaron la voz.

-Entendí que ya no valía la pena seguirle dando largas al asunto, y no iba a perderlo pendejamente por andar con mis majaderías.

-Así se habla, Annie.

Dijo Candy y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿De qué hablan?

Preguntó Archie que ya venía con los pedidos acompañado de Stear y Terry. Todas se miraron al pensar que fuera precisamente Archie el que preguntara y estallaron en risa automáticamente. Ellos las miraban con curiosidad.

-Nada, Archie, no nos hagas caso.

Respondió Patty. Se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar sus helados. Al rato, a Annie como siempre se le ocurrió disque jugar "veo veo" y Terry dijo que él quería empezar, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa bien irónica y burlona que no pasó desapercivida para Candy.

-Veo veo.

-¿Qué ves?

Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Una cosita.

-¿Con qué letrecita?

Volvieron a preguntar todos juntos.

-Con la letrecita... "C".

Dijo Terry con los ojitos llenos de maldad.

-Cono.

Dijo Annie señalando su barquilla.

-No.

-Chocolate.

Dijo Patty señalando su brownie.

-No.

-Cuchara.

Dijo Stear señalando la cuchara con se comía su banana split.

-No.

-Cacahuates.

Dijo finalmente señalando los pequeños cacahuates que tenía su helado.

-No. ¿Se rinden? Vamos, ríndanse.

-Está bien, nos rendimos.

Annie se desesperó, pues la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-Calva.

Dijo Terry señalando la enorme calva de un señor que estaba haciendo fila para pedir su helado.

-¡Terry! Respeta. Además, ¿cómo íbamos adivinar eso?

Dijo Candy molesta, pero todos los demás estaban muertos de la risa. Después de un rato de bromear y hablar cuanta tontería se les ocurriera, pidieron el helado que les encargó Elroy y estuvieron de vuelta. La noche llegó más rápido que nunca y los chicos se despidieron. Cuando ya las chicas estaban bañadas y acostadas el celular de Candy le avisó un mensaje de texto.

_**Princesa, tengo que presentarme en la empresa mañana, **_

_**quieren ultimar detalles y hacer unas audiciones **_

_**para el anuncio de moda de otoño de Kress, **_

_**¿te gustaría acompañarme? Los chicos también irán **_

_**y mi padre estará allí, en caso de que tu tía tenga alguna objeción, pues el viaje será largo y regrasaremos de noche.**_

Candy se sintió emocionada, conocería el trabajo de Terry. Contestó el mensaje rápido.

_**Sí, le preguntaré a mi tía. **_

_**Te quiero, feo.**_

_**Tienes que estar lista a las seis de la mañana,**_

_**así que no seas floja. Te quiero, pecosa fea.**_

Se levantó para pedirle permiso a su tía, pues ella se acostaba tarde viendo todas las telenovelas habidas y por haber en el canal exclusivo para telenovelas las veinticuatro horas, _**Pasiones**_. Ella pidió el permiso tan emocionada que su tía no pudo negarse.

A las seis menos quince minutos, las tres chicas estaban listas, emocionadas, pero muertas del sueño, madrugar no era su mejor virtud. Pero no iban a perder la oportunidad de ver cómo se grababan los comerciales y escuchar a los locutores de radio y comprobar si eran tan bellos como sus voces. Como iban a una empresa, las chicas se vistieron juveniles, pero sobrias. Candy se puso un jean largo azúl oscuro ajustado, una blusa de seda color vino, manga corta y con botones. Se dejó el pelo suelto peinado hacia atrás y se puso unos zapatos de plataforma dorados. Se maquilló los ojos con sombra en color lo más parecido posible al vino, se puso rimel, rubor y lipstick color vino también. Estaba elegante y preciosa. Annie por su parte se puso un jean también largo y una camisa de vestir verde menta de botones y con las mangas hasta los codos, se peinó con una coleta alta y se puso unos zapatos de tacón verdes con negro, se maquilló en los mismos tonos de su ropa. Patty se puso un jean negro ajustado y una blusa púrpura de gamusa con unas sandalias de plataforma plateadas. Se hizo una elaborada y elegante trenza y se maquilló a combinación con su atuendo.

Los chicos llegaron a buscarlas a las seis en punto como acordaron, pero esta vez todos irían en el mismo carro, se fueron en la Hummer de la mamá de Terry para que todos pudieran ir cómodos. En dos horas y media aproximadamente se encontraron en Guaynabo, donde estaba la elegante e imponente Caribbean TV Sources, un majestuoso edificio de 12 pisos, todo en cristal, con los pisos pulidos y los muebles más modernos y elegantes que se pudiera imaginar. Todos se quedaban mirando al rededor maravillados, el trabajo ahí era intenso, muchos maquillistas, camarógrafos corrían de aquí para allá, había muchísimas personas aglumeradas esperando audicionar, era un hermoso caos, pensó Terry.

-¡Ay mi Dios! No puedo más. Que alguien se la lleve de aquí. Mis nervios, mis nervios...

Salió quejándose un hombre de unos veinticinco años, muy amanerado y vestido muy llamativamente, pero con clase y con un peinado super moderno, hacía gestos de estar en un gran conflicto.

-¿Qué pasa, Neil?

Preguntó Terry al ver la graciosa escena de Neil, el que se encargaba de las audiciones para los comerciales de ropa que requerían modelos, un homosexual que siempre sabía como alegrarles el día a todos con sus ocurrencias.

-Esta mujer, Terry. No sé quién le dijo que era modelo, pero está a punto de hacerme infartar.

Se quejó Neil con todos los manerismos de aun auténtico gay haciendo que las chicas rieran mucho y él les guiñó un ojo, hasta que la mencionada mujer apareció y todos se quedaron en shock.

-Terry, Terry, tienes que ayudarme, este piensa que yo no tengo talento para el modelaje, será que está ciego, podrías hacer algo, por favor.

Suplicaba la mujer casi encima de Terry, pegándole sus operados pechos casi en la boca.

-¿Qué? Pero Susana, ¿es que tú no tienes verguenza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a presentarte aquí cuando sabes bien que no eres bienvenida? Te quiero lejos de cualquier lugar que yo frecuente, y como este es mi trabajo, te quiero lejos de aquí. Si sigues acosando a mis empleados, pondré una orden de alejamiento en tu contra.

Terry estaba furioso por la desfachatez de Susana, y ni qué decir de Candy que estaba loca por brincarle encima.

-Pero Terry, yo sólo quiero un trabajo y...

Decía melosa.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿Tú? No me hagas reir, por favor. Pero ahora que lo dices, en la escuela que queda a unos kilómetros de aquí están buscando una conserje, tal vez eso sepas hacerlo.

-Terry, no quieras pasarte de...

-Vete de aquí! Porque sino voy a llamar a seguridad y será peor.

Terry estaba molesto y la tomó con fuerza del brazo y él mismo la empujó a la salida haciendo que casi se cayera con los altos tacones de aguja que tenía. Candy no lo había visto con tanta rabia, era muy dulce y tierno, pero molesto, era algo que nadie querría conocer.

-Ay gracias, Terry, la frente de esa mujer me bloqueaba la vista, me tenía crazy, crazy, my darling.

-Tranquilo, Neil, ya no volverá a molestarte, sólo es una buscona.

-¡Oh my God! ¿Ustedes son las _Charlie's Angels_? ¿Vinieron a audicionar? Díganme que sí, please, please.

Dijo Neil ilusionado al ver a las tres chicas que acompañaban a Terry.

-No, Neil, ellas no vienen a audicionar. Ella es Candy, mi novia...

-¿Novia? Oh, ahora si te perdí para siempre, mi Terry.

Dijo Neil de broma, pero ya Terry estaba acostumbrado a eso y no le dio importancia, Candy y los demás rieron.

-Y ellas sus primas, Annie y Patty.

Las tres saludaron con una radiante sonrisa al simpático Neil.

-¿Y quienes son estos dos bombones que las acompañan?

Preguntó Neil señalando a los dos hermanos.

-Ellos son Archie y Stear, sus novios.

-¡Pero será que todos los hombres guapos están ocupados!

Exclamó Neil haciendo que todos rieran, menos Stear y Archie, que se sentían un poco raros y más estando en frente de sus novias.

-Vamos chicos, voy a mostrarles mi oficina y lo que hago.

Dijo Terry.

-No, no, no, mi Terrys, me vas a disculpar, pero quiero que mis tres nuevas amigas aparescan en el comercial de Kress. Ustedes, niñas, despedidas, fuera, vengan otro día.

Dijo Neil que estaba impresionado por la belleza y apariencias de las tres chicas y se apresuró a correr a todas las demás que estaban esperando por audicionar.

-Neil, ellas no son modelos, tienes que preguntarles primero si quieren.

-Pues claro que quieren, ¿verdad Candy? Anda di que sí, no te contagies con este amargado que tienes por novio.

Insistió Neil y Candy rió.

-Te prometo intentarlo Neil.

Respondió Candy amable.

-Nosotras también.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Annie y Patty.

-¡Perfecto!

Dijo Neil emocionado y mirando a Terry con cara de triunfo.

-Hay un pequeño problema, chicas. Annie es menor de edad, no puede aparecer en un comercial sin permiso de sus padres, pero...

-Ay no, Terry, no seas aguafiestas, por favor.

Suplicó Annie haciendo un puchero.

-Déjame terminar, Annie. Llama a tu mamá y pregúntale si está de acuerdo, si te dice que sí, grabamos el comercial hoy y mañana le llevo los papeles con los permisos para que lo firme y así podamos lanzarlo al aire.

-¡Sí! Buena idea.

Annie llamó a su madre y después que el mismo Terry hablara con ella y la convenció, dio su permiso. Ahora las tres se encontraban con Neil. Estaban siendo maquilladas, peinadas y a cada una se le dio al menos cinco mudas diferentes de ropas. Estaban emocionadas como niñas mientras los chicos las miraban divertidos. Pasaron al menos cinco horas en lo que terminaron el comercial. Ya sólo quedaba editarlo y que se firmaran los permisos para lanzarlo al aire.

-Ves, Terry, ellas si son modelos, no como la tarada esa, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Gusana?

Todos rieron con la ocuerrencia de Neil, aunque Candy se había tornado un poco seria, no le daba buena espina que de la nada Susana estuviera buscando la manera de estar molestando a Terry. Las primas siguieron probandose ropa y divirtiéndose con Neil, mientras que los dos hermanos se dejaron hacer un cambio de imagen gratis y Terry aprovechó eso para llevar a Candy a su oficina. Sabía que ella querría hablar con respecto a Susana.

-¡Wow, Terry! Este lugar es hermoso. Yo nunca saldría de aquí.

Dijo Candy cuando estuvo en la oficina de Terry. El escritorio era una pecera con peces muy variados, corales y figuras como cofres con tesoro, un buzo, era en verdad impresionante. La silla rodante era roja y en piel, habían otras dos butacas en piel color crema y una mesita redonda, también había un licorera con variedades de vinos y whisky, tenía una computadora muy moderna, un plasma, un stereo un teléfono, todo en la última tecnología.

-Que bueno que te guste, princesa. Aquí nacen todas mis ideas y mis libretos.

-¿Terry, cuando la trajiste?

Preguntó Candy cuando notó una foto de ambos en su escritorio, fue una de las que se tomaron en su cumpleaños, que salían abrazados, se veían hermosos.

-Mientras estabas entretenida grabando el comercial, la coloqué aquí.

Dijo Terry sentándose en la silla e invitándola a sentarse en su regazo.

-Me encanta estar contigo, especialmente así.

Le susurró Terry en el oído y Candy se estremeció.

-Terry... ¿para qué vino Susana aquí? Dices que no le has dado confianza, pero ella se toma demasiadas libertades para ser así.

-No lo sé, bebé y honestamente no me importa. No va a conseguir nada aquí, mi papá no la soporta y él es el dueño, además ella no tiene ningún estudio ni preparación, ni siquiera belleza suficiente, ya sabes como se puso Neil, casi convulsiona. Ella no tiene oportunidad aquí, princesa.

-Sí, pero se ha encaprichado con estar detrás de ti y eso no me gusta, no creo que haya venido a buscar una oportunidad de trabajo, la oportunidad que quería era contigo.

-Beba, ya no pienses en eso...

-Claro, que fácil tú lo pones. Como no es a mí a la que están acosando. ¿Qué harías tú si fuera lo contrario? ¿Te gustaría que otro viniera y se me tirara encima o que yo me sentara en sus piernas? ¿Que me persiga en mi trabajo y en todas partes?

Candy estaba realmente molesta y se paró abruptamente de las piernas de Terry. Terry se quedó serio, ella tenía razón y con lo celoso y posesivo que era él, de sólo imaginarse lo que ella decía una rabia indescriptible se estaba apoderando de él.

-El que se atreva a tocarte lo mato, así de sencillo. Tú eres mía y en las únicas piernas que vas a sentarte será en las mías.

Lanzó él igual de molesto que ella.

-Ah, pero yo si tengo que soportar a la estúpida esa, ¿verdad? Tengo que soportar que te persiga como un perro faldero, que se aparesca aquí y en tu casa y que te esté puteando todo el tiempo en mi propia cara y...

El beso más brutal y ardiente silenció la boca de Candy. Terry comenzó a besarla salvajemente, la sostenía por el cuello y la pegaba lo más posible hacia él, ella no había logrado reaccionar hasta varios segundos después. Ella no se había dado cuenta cuándo él se levantó de la silla y se apoderó de sus labios. Sólo supo que ahora se estaba olvidando hasta de su nombre, Terry no estaba siendo nada delicado, la estaba besando con un salvajismo brutal, la estaba tocando sin piedad y la estaba estrujando contra su erección mientras la sostenía por las nalgas.

-Esto sólo vas hacerlo comigo, ¿sientes esto?

Le preguntó llevándole la mano a su entrepierna dura como roca.

-Ujum...

Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Candy entre jadeos y porque él no había dejado de deborarle la boca, hasta le había mordido los labios y ella estaba más excitada que nunca con esa nueva faceta de Terry.

-Esto sólo me pasa contigo, sólo existes tú para mí.

Le dijo mordiéndole el cuello y los labios mientras la alzaba para que lo abrazara con las piernas.

-Más vale que ningún cabrón se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima, porque se muere, ¿has entendido, princesa? Tú eres todita mía y yo no comparto lo que es mío.

-Terry... por favor, ya no sigas... es..

-¿Por qué?

Le preguntó introduciendo sus manos por su pantalón.

-Porque... después... ah... ah...

No podía hablar porque los dedos de Terry se encontraban haciendo maravillas dentro de ella. La sentó en su escritorio y aseguró la puerta muy bien. Siguió enloqueciéndola con sus dedos y más adelante con su boca.

-Terry, por favor... ya... ah.. ah...

-Quiero dejar claro de quién eres, bebé.

-Tuya, pero ya... aquí no... ya no voy a poder resistirlo...

Terry no la torturó más, la liberó y le dio tiernos besos para calmar la situación y Candy pudo recuperar la compostura.

-No hay nadie más que no seas tú, Candy, quiero que entiendas eso. Todas mis ganas y mis deseos los estoy guardando para tí, para cuando llegue el momento y créeme que falta muy poco. Muy pronto vas a ser completita mía y yo tuyo.

-Te quiero, Terry, sólo a tí.

-Yo te quiero más, eres mi princesa, voy a darte el mundo si tú me lo pides, grábate eso.

-Por ahora lo que quiero es que aquella Gusana esté bien lejos de ti.

-Hecho. Ya dí órdenes de no dejarla entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora, beba, vámonos antes de que sospechen que viniste a seducirme a mi oficina.

-¿Yo? Sí, cómo no.

Salieron de la mano y se reunieron con los demás, estuvieron un rato divirtiéndose con las anécdotas de Neil en su crucero de solteros del verano pasado y luego se despidieron, un largo camino de casi tres horas les esperaba.

-Por fin llegamos, estoy agotada.

Dijo Patty quitándose los zapatos ya en la habitación.

-Pero la pasamos genial, jamás pensé que saldríamos en televisión.

Dijo Annie tirándose a la cama con cara soñadora.

-Fue la mejor aventura de mi vida.

Dijo Candy convencida. Después de una hora, ya estaban bañadas y con sus pijamas. Estaban tan cansadas que ni conversaron, cayeron rendidas a los pocos minutos de habar tocado la cama. Un sonido despertó a Candy.

**Mensaje de Terry:**

_**Descansa y sueña conmigo**_

_**Tengo una sorpresa para tí**_

_**Te quiero, princesa hermosa**_

Continuará...

Hola, sé que me tardé en subirlo, pero fue que me tomó mucho más tiempo del que pensé y pues tuve que dejarlo a mitad para irme a trabajar. Espero que les haya gustado, me lo dicen con un review.

Hasta pronto, niñas lindas.

Wendy


	9. Chapter 9

Amor de verano

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 9 El amor en toda su expresión

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de carácter sexual, si eres sensible a este tema, abstente de leer, de lo contrario, ya sabes, disfruta!**_

_Mensaje de Terry:_

_**Buenos días dormilona,**_

_**ponte linda porque pasaré por tí**_

_**a las dos, ve pidiendo permiso**_

_**porque vas a regresar muy tarde**_

_**te quiero, bebé.**_

Con ese mensaje Candy abrió los ojos a las diez de la mañana y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro el resto del día. Le quedaban cuatro horas para prepararse, pero aún así debía apurarse, pues había un solo baño y sus primas también tenían citas pendientes, así que tendrían que hecharse una mano entre ellas para poder estar listas a tiempo. Después que se bañaron, Candy peinó a sus dos primas y luego Patty le pintaba las uñas de las manos mientras Annie le pintaba la de los pies, un trabajo en equipo.

-Pareces una princesa, Candy.

Le dijo su tía Elroy maravillada mientras le subía el zipper de la espalda de su vestido. Era blanco, de seda a medio muslo con un lazo plateado en la cintura y strapless. Esta vez sí se puso unos zapatos de tacón de aguja plateados y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, con la tenaza se lo había rizado desde la mitad en ondas grandes y sueltas, se había abombachado un poco la parte de arriba del pelo y en uno de los lados se puso un hermoso broche plateado en forma de lazo. En su maquillaje, para los ojos hizo una mezcla en blanco con plateado brillante, se puso polvo base, rubor, rimel y delineador y en sus labios un lipstick rosa pálido, pero muy brillante y se puso el set de collar y aretes que le había regalado Terry.

-Gracias, tía, pero deja que veas cómo están tus hijas.

Annie había elegido una falda de vestir negra de polyester, ajustada y a medio muslo mostrando sus torneadas piernas y trasero por el ejercicio que dedicaba a su cuerpo y una blusa de manga corta en seda transparente blanca, se puso unos tacones negros con la zuela y bordes blancos, el pelo lo llevaba lizo y suelto y la pollina se la peinó hacia el frente, se maquilló los ojos en tonos oscuros, se puso base y bastante rimel y delindeador, rubor y lipstick rojo brillante. Eligió un collar de piedritas brillantes negras con sus aretes y pulseras a juego.

-Annie... ya casi no tengo niña. Ya no crezcas más, por favor.

Dijo Elroy con orgullo a su niña menor.

-Mami, ¿te he dicho hoy que eres la menor?

Contestó Annie y su madre la besó. Entonces repararon en Patty que había elegido un vestido igual que Candy, pero azúl cielo de manguillos y la parte del busto era en elástico, como abombachado lo que hacía que resaltara más, el estilo de la falda caía en escalones y la parte de atrás era más larga que la de al frente, pues caía en picos hasta la mitad de sus piernas, mientras que al frente era encima de las rodillas. Se puso unas delicadas sandalias te tacón blancas y joyería y accesorios también eran blancos. Candy le hizo un hermoso peinado entre pelo suelto y recogido y la maquilló en tonos azúl con rosa. Eran tres beldades.

-Patty, ¿cuándo fue que te convertiste en esta hermosa mujercita?

Le dijo Elroy a su hija con los ojos aguados. Sus hijas eran el orgullo de ella y su esposo, que se encontraba cumpliendo su última temporada en el Navy, ya había hecho los trámites para su retiro y así podrían disfrutar de tenerlo en casa nuevamente.

-Eso es porque una mágica reina hizo de mí todo lo que soy, mamá.

Elroy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar ante la respuesta de su hija.

-Ya, dejémoslo ahí que se nos correrá el maquillaje que con tanto esmero hice.

Dijo Candy y todas rieron. El primero en llegar fue Terry, pues cada pareja saldría por su propia cuenta y ya tenían permiso para llegar tarde siempre y cuando se mantuvieran en comunicación para la tranquilidad de Elroy.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás?

Le preguntó Terry a Candy cuando ya estaban en el carro, la miraba fascinado, su princesa.

-Unas diez veces, pero quiero que me lo digas otras diez más.

-Eres la más hermosa de todas, una auténtica princesa.

-Tú estás irresisteble Terry, hoy sí tendré que despeinar varias greñas.

Dijo Candy, pues Terry era guapísimo, con su altura, su porte y esos ojos tan divinos, era como ver al mismísimo Dios, a Candy le daba escalofrío sólo de pensarlo. Terry se había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa manga larga de vestir en morado, elegante pero muy juvenil con zapatos de vestir italianos negros al igual que su correa y ese pelo largo que mataba se lo había recogido en una coleta apretada en la nuca y bien peinada con gel, que Dios se apiadara de ella, pensó.

-¿A dónde vamos, Terry?

-Es una sorpresa, beba, no voy a decirte aunque me mires con esa carita que me encanta.

-¿Y si te doy un beso?

-No.

-¿Muchos besos?

-Suena bien. Pero no.

Por más que Candy insistió, Terry no le dijo a dónde la llevaría. Media hora después Terry estacionó el carro en el _**Hotel Boquerón Beach Resort**_ de Cabo Rojo.

-Me habían hablado de este lugar, pero... nunca imaginé que... fuera a ser tan hermoso...

-Para tí sólo lo mejor, princesa. Te mereces esto y mucho más.

-Me encanta, mi amor, es divino.

Dijo Candy con real emoción mientras Terry la guiaba de la mano hacia adentro.

-¿Tienes hambre, princesa?

-¡Sí!

Dijo Candy que si llegaba a ser muda hubiese explotado, pero la verdad es que desde que recivió el mensaje de Terry en la mañana, a penas se comió un ligero desayuno y el resto del tiempo la pasó arreglándose ella y a sus primas.

-Pues que bueno, porque tenemos una reservación, el restaurante de aquí es divino.

Entraron al restaurante y el mesero rápido les saludó con su impecable uniforme y exquisitos modales y atenciones.

-Su mesa está por aquí, sígame, Señor Grandchester.

Dijo el mesero y los llevó hacia una mesa apartada que quedaba en una especie de tarima en las afueras del restaurante dando a la playa y estaba cubierto por una especie de canopy en una finísima tela blanca. Había velas y música instrumental para ambiertar el lugar. Candy miraba todo maravillada. Terry no la dejaba de sorprender. El mesero les echó las sillas hacia atrás para que se sentaran y les entregó el menú.

-¿Desean los señores alguna bebida?

-¿Deseas algo, Candy?

-Sí, un _**Midori Sour**_.

-Por favor, un _**Midori Sour **_para ella y para mí un _**Blue Curacao**_.

El mesero se retiró rápido por sus pedidos y aunque era muy amable y no se había pasado de la raya, se había desbordado en atenciones para Candy y le había sonreído en un par de ocaciones, sonrisas que Candy correspondía inocentemente sin estar enterada de los celos de Terry que deseaba ver al mesero hirviendo en una hoya. Pero Candy estaba tan feliz y emocionada y le dio una sonrisa tan radiante que Terry olvidó el asunto.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor?

-Esto es fantástico, Terry. Nunca imaginé tener tantas atenciones en toda mi vida. Has llenado mi vida de tantos detalles en tan poco tiempo. Suena un poco cursi, pero creo que mi vida comenzó al conocerte a ti.

A Terry le brilló el mundo al escuchar esas palabras. Entonces no se había equivocado, ese sería el día y momento perfecto para todo lo que había planificado.

-No puedo darte menos de lo que te mereces, Candy. Te lo prometí, que iba a curarte todas las heridas que te dejaron. Quiero ser el que haga todo lo que siempre soñaste y nadie realizó, darte todo el amor que te mereces. Tú pídeme el mundo que yo te lo daré sin pensarlo.

A Candy se le aguaron los ojos. Recordó cómo conoció a Terry, que le había caído mal desde el principio, o al menos eso ella quería hacer creer y ahora él estaba ahí con ella dándole los mejores momentos de su vida, llenándola de atenciones que jamás soñó tener, o que las había dejado de soñar aferrada a su desilusión.

-¿Ya están listos para ordenar?

Preguntó el mesero amablemente y sonriéndole a Candy.

-Para ella una ensalada con camarones en salsa y para mí una paella de mariscos, por favor.

Dijo Terry muy serio y le dirigió una mirada al camarero que lo dejó helado y miraba en todas direcciones menos a la de Candy.

-¿Qué desean para tomar?

-Una botella de _**Dante Robino**_.

El mesero salió más rápido que ligero a entregar la órden y Terry rió para sus adentros. En veinte minutos la comida llegó, magistralmente presentada, digna de una fotografía y el fino vino con dos copas.

-Tenías razón, mi amor, la comida es deliciosa. Y este vino nunca lo había probado, está divino.

-Es argentino, uno de los favoritos de mi papá, me alegro que te gustara, princesa.

Se terminaron toda la comida y se sirvieron un poco más de vino, pero sin que se les fuera la mano, Terry no querría regresar a Candy borracha donde su tía y desbaratar toda la confianza.

-De verdad que todo estuvo muy rico, Terry.

-Y ahora falta el postre.

-¿Postre? Mi amor, a mi ya no me cabe nada más.

-Princesa, cuando veas el postre, vas a cambiar de opinión.

Dijo Terry sonriéndole y rogándole a Dios que fuera así.

-Su postre, señores.

Dijo un camarero, pero un poco mayor, no el joven que los había atendido desde el principio, puso con delicadeza el plato cubierto por una tapa de aluminio y se marchó.

-¿El postre es para mí sola?

Preguntó Candy con asombro.

-Sí, princesa, para tí y nadie más, ábrelo.

Candy obedeció y se quedó de piedra cuando vio el _**«postre».**_ En medio del pequeño plato había una cajita de terciopelo blanca con rosa abierta y en ella se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso de Hello Kitty en oro blanco tenía un diamante ovalado en el centro y en una esquina un charm con la cara de Kitty en plata, era algo impresionante y hermoso. Candy nunca pensó que Hello Kitty tuviera ese tipo de joyas. Terry sabía su admiración por ese personaje. Ella estaba sin habla.

-Terry...

Susurró llorando de emoción.

-Esto es bellísimo... yo... no tengo palabras... yo sólo puedo decirte que a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos, quiero que sepas, anque tal vez no me lo creas...

Candy hablaba entre lágrimas y con la voz cortada.

-Te amo.

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirándose intensamente. Todo parecía un sueño.

-¿Podrías repetirlo?

Le pidió Terry, quería asegurarse de que había oído bien.

-Te amo, Terry, te amo.

-Yo te amo más, gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida.

Terry le tomó la mano y con delicadeza le colocó el anillo. Luego unos jóvenes con violines se acarcaron a su mesa y les dedicaron una canción, Terry estaba llevando muy bien su plan.

_**El vino es mejor en tu boca  
te amo es más tierno en tu voz  
la noche en tu cuerpo es más corta  
me estoy enfermando de amor.  
quisiera caminar tu pelo  
quisiera hacer noche en tu piel  
pensar que fue todo un sueño  
después descubrirte otra vez.  
y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer  
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer  
mujer.**_

Quisiera beber de tu pecho  
la miel del amanecer  
mis dedos buscando senderos  
llegar al fin de tu ser  
bailar el vals de las olas  
cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo  
fundirme contigo en la sombra  
y hacerte un poema de amor

Y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer  
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer  
mujer.

Candy nunca pensó que se podía llorar tanto de emoción y recordó a Eliza, al final ella tuvo razón. El mejor verano de su vida, había conocido al chico más tierno, romántico, apasionado, impulsivo, increíble del mundo que lo único que hacía era desvivirse por ella. Ella lo había aprendido a amar intensamente. Ya no había nadie más que ocupara sus pensamientos, como él le dijo en una ocación, fuiste mía desde el primer momento en que nos vimos.

-Te amo, Terry.

Le repitió, nunca había estado tan segura de algo en su vida.

-Esto no termina aquí, princesa, falta lo mejor, ven.

Terry pagó la cuenta y salió con Candy de la mano. Se dirigieron a la recepción y la encargada le entregó una llave a Terry. Candy no dijo nada, sabía bien cuál era el plan y se sintió feliz, con todo lo que Terry le había dado, ella le entregaría su propia alma en una bandeja de plata.

-Terry... ¿Tú mandaste hacer todo esto para mí?

Preguntó Candy con asombro y emoción al ver la hermosa suite pintada en crema con hermosas cortinas blancas de seda. Había una cama queen con sábanas de seda roja, una mesa de caoba con dos sillas, un hermoso love-seat rojo en piel y unas luces tenues blancas que hacían contraste con el rojo de las sábanas y un jacuzzi en forma de corazón.

-Ya te dije que para tí el mundo entero y no sería suficiente.

Le dijo Terry y la abrazó.

-Candy, quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije es verdad, te amo con todo mi ser y sé que no podré arrancarte de mí. Me has dado los momentos más dulces de mi vida, me has hecho sentir cosas que nunca pensé, ya no hay nada de lo que haga que no sea pensando en ti o en nosotros, ya no hay más yo para mí. Eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi vida. Amo tu forma de ser, tus caricias y tu aridez, tus enojos, tu inocencia y tu pasión que crees que escondes. Amo todo de ti.

Le dijo Terry mientra la besaba con dulzura y pasión, misma con la que ella correspondía sin evitar derramar una que otra lagrimilla.

-Terry... yo quería decirte que te amo como nunca he amado, sé que al principio traté de luchar con este sentimiento porque estaba herida, pero tú fuiste quebrando todas mis barreras, con cada beso, cada detalle, me has llenado el mundo de tanto amor y cariño, tanto respeto que no creí que existía porque me lo habían negado, pero tú me has traído de regreso a la vida. Te amo, ya no hay nadie más, no hay más pasado, ni más dolor, sólo estás tú.

-¿Me lo juras?

Preguntó Terry encendido de pasión y sin dejar de besarla.

-Te lo juro, mi amor, sólo existes tú para mí.

Candy hablaba con la voz ahogada porque Terry la hacía subir y bajar con sus labios y sus caricias, la tocaba con tanta pasión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, para él ella era un ángel que lo estaba rescatando de un mundo frívolo y vacío y él había sido muy feliz curando su alma herida.

-¿Quieres ser todita mía ahora, princesa?

-Sí, mi amor, es lo que más deseo en el mundo, quiero ser completamente tuya.

Contestaba Candy entre jadeos, asfixiada de amor, Terry dejaba un rastro húmedo por todo su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda para luego bajar el zipper de su vestido.

_**Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
Virgen como el amazonas  
Mucho para un lobo cazador  
Pero ideal para el amor  
**_

_**Despacio voy por tu corazón  
Despacio y me detiene un botón  
Mientras dices basta me ayudas  
Es la guerra en tu vientre  
Entre el sigue y el detente  
Que hace desicivo el presente **_

El vestido cayó al suelo y Terry se quedó contemplando a Candy con su ropa interior de encaje blanco, su coqueto brassier strapless con su tanga a juego en encaje, mientras seguía con los tacones puestos y ese pelo maravillosamente ondulado, era algo arrebatador. La acercó a él para besarla y devorarla con pasión y ella hacía lo mismo con él, le besaba el cuello con intensidad, paseó sus manos por su fuerte cuerpo y le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, tarea en la que él mismo la ayudó. Pero ver su torso y espalda no era suficiente para ella, no después de haberlo visto ya desnudo en toda su magnitud. Comenzó a soltarle la correa con manos temblorosas hasta que por fin se deshizo de ella. Mientras Terry acariciaba y besaba todo su cuerpo a su antojo, llevándola a tocar el infinito, ella le estaba bajando los pantalones y él terminó de quitárselo, deshaciéndose también de sus zapatos y medias. Candy tocó con desesperación su miembro duro y él sintio como la vida le pasaba de cerca. Candy no estaba conforme, así que le bajó el boxer que era la única prenda que le quedaba a él y ahí pudo verlo en toda su virilidad. Terry era perfecto, pensó, qué cuerpo tenía ese hombre, ella sólo quería estar bajo todo ese peso. Cuando él ya no pudo más, la llevó a la cama y la acostó ahí, le quitó los zapatos y comenzó a repartir besos desde sus pies hasta sus muslos, fue subiendo por su vientre y con su lengua jugueteó en su ombligo, Candy se arqueaba de placer. Cuando él subió a sus pechos, se deshizo del brassier que le estorbaba y acarició esos pequeños montículos con sus manos para luego hacerlo con su boca. Se llevó sus pezones a la boca y se los succionó delicadamente. Candy sintió que moriría allí mismo. La excitación de ella hacía que él se encendiera aún más, pero no quería tomarse nada a la ligera, no había prisa, quería saborearla completa y hacerla disfrutar todo lo que le fuera posible. Le había prometido borrar todo mal recuerdo y esa noche lo arrancaría de raíz.

_**También es mi primera vez  
Pondré el concierto de Alan Juez  
Para relajarnos juntos  
También es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces  
Pero nunca hice el amor**_

Despacio voy por tu cintura  
Despacio y me detiene una duda  
Si es que realmente merezco  
robarme a la niña  
y regalarte a la mujer  
e inscribirme en tu ayer  


-Te amo, Candy. Te amo todita.

Terry seguía recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos y boca. Más adelante le retiró sus delicadas braguitas y comprobó lo húmeda que estaba ella. Deliciosa, pensó él. Sin esperar más comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en ese punto que la dejaba sin aliento. Terry se sentía en el paraíso viendo como ella se doblaba ante sus caricias.

-Te amo, Terry... ah..

-¿Estás segura, me amas?

Le preguntó mientras sus dedos continuaban con la dulce tortura.

-Estoy seg... segura... ah... ah...

-Yo te amo más, princesa, mucho más.

Le decía en murmullos cerca de su cuello y oído para luego darle un beso salvaje que le lastimó los labios, pero que con gusto hubiera querido repetir. Terry sacaba sus más bajos instintos.

-Terry... ya no ahh... no puedo, por favor, mi amor ah.. ah..

-¿Quieres ser mía todita? Dímelo, mi amor. Dime que quieres ser mía ahora mismo.

-Sí, Terry, quiero ser tuya ahora, por favor, mi amor ahora.

Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la calma en ese momento. Ella no tenía ni idea del efecto de esas palabras sobre él. Se acomodó sobre ella besándo sus labios, cuello, orejas y luego todo su rostro. Cuando ella le susurró en el oído que lo amaba, entonces fue el momento y él no la hizo esperar más, buscó un preservativo que había colocado en la mesita al lado de la cama y se lo colocó. Ella separó sus piernas por instinto, él entrelazó sus manos con las de ella fuertemente y ella lo abrazó con sus piernas. Se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios y comenzó a entrar en ella despacio, sentía que una fuerte barrera se lo impedía, ella instintivamente lo empujó hacia ella por la cintura para ayudarlo a entrar.

_**también es mi primera vez  
pondré el concierto de Alan Juez  
para relajarnos juntos  
también es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor**_

Terry puso más presión y logró entrar un poco más, ella sintió un leve dolor, pero Terry la siguió besando y acariciando para que se relajara, aún faltaba mucho.

-No voy a lastimarte mucho, princesa, lo prometo. Voy a cuidarte.

-Ujumm..

Murmuró Candy sobre los labios de él que no habían abandonado su boca en ningún momento. Terry siguió poniendo presión y entró hasta la mitad, ella reprimió un grito, estaba tan exicitada que no se espero ese repentino dolor.

-Pronto no te va a doler, sólo será un momento. Te amo, princesa.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor, quiero que lleguemos hasta el final, quiero hacerlo por tí.

Esas palabras dispararon miles de emociones en Terry y terminó entrando completamente en ella, ahí fue que ella sintió el verdadero dolor y emitió un fuerte gemido.

-Tranquila, bebé, ya pasó, ya no va a dolerte.

La calmó Terry y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente otra vez mientra se movía dentro de ella haciéndola alcanzar las estrellas. Estaba disfrutando de ese concierto de gemidos. Ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo y a él le gustaba, tenía iniciativa y era apasionada. No le importaba dejar su pudor a un lado, se preocupaba por complacerlo. Ella más perfecta no podía ser, pensó. Intensificó la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que al fin ella pudo alcanzar su muy merecido orgasmo y el no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Cayó sobre ella extasiado y complacido. A pesar del aire acondicionado, ambos estaban sudados, la pasión había dejado toda su estela. Se separó un momento de ella y se deshizo del presevartivo y luego volvió con ella a la cama.

-Te amo, pecas. Esta será la mejor noche de mi vida siempre.

-Yo también te amo, ahora más que nunca. Gracias por tanto amor, Terry. A veces me pregunto si de verdad me lo meresco.

-Ahora ya eres mía, Candy. Todita mía y no vas a poder desahacerte nunca más de mí.

Le dijo Terry se acomodó sobre su cuerpo desnudo nuevamente. Puso una alarma en su celular para que sonara en dos horas y dejó que el sueño los venciera por un rato. Se quedó abrazado a ella que le acariciaba la espalda con sus uñas y se durmió. Que bello era su Terry así dormidito, no pudo evitar llenarle la cara de besos y susurrarle que lo amaba.

Continuará...

Respiren, chicas, respiren. JAJAJA. Muchas quedaron a falta de un buen duchazo jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no crean que me olvidé de las citas de Annie y Patty con los hermanitos Cornwell jejej, para nada. Eso viene en el próximo capítulo. Por si acaso, el anillo de Hello Kitty si existe y hay varios, pueden ver las imágenes en internet.

Canción que Terry le dedica en el restaurant- "Amarte es un placer" de Luis Miguel

Canción en la habitación del hotel- "Mi primera vez" de Ricardo Arjona

Bueno, espero sus reviews,

Wendy


	10. Chapter 10

**Verano de amor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10 Romance en todo su esplendor**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo puede contener algunas escenas de contenido y lenguaje sexual, si eres sensible a este tema, abstente de leer, de lo contrario, disfruta, amiga.**

Terry había despertado primero que Candy y se puso a contemplarla en silencio, maravillado. Se veía tan dulce e inocente en ese sueño profundo con la punta de su pulgar en la boca, Terry se preguntó si cuando era niña habría tenido la costumbre de chuparse el dedo. La alarma que había puesto aún no sonaba, así que se dedicó a seguir mirándola y a pasar sus dedos delicadamente por su rostro.

-Eres tan hermosa, princesa.

Susurró Terry y sintió el impulso de besarla, así que lo fue haciendo desde su vientre hasta su cara y entonces ella abrió los ojos, nunca la habían despertado de esa manera.

-Terry... ¿hace rato que estás despierto? ¿Dios mio, qué hora es?

Dijo Candy exaltándose e intentando ponerse de pie.

-Tranquila, beba, a penas pasó una hora, la alarma no ha sonado.

-Ah... es que pensé...

Ella dejó de hablar porque Terry la estaba recorriendo entera con sus labios y se estremeció al recordar que estaban totalmente desnudos.

-Te amo, princesa.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor, pero ya... tenemos que irnos...

-No, todavía no.

-Pero, mi amor...

Terry seguía besándola sin dejarla hablar y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a despertar en todos los sentidos.

-¿No quieres probar el jacuzzi?

-Sí, pero es que...

Terry no le hizo caso y se paró a preparar el jacuzzi, se aseguró que estuviera bien limpio y lo llenó de agua caliente y burbujas.

-Tenemos que bañarnos, princesa.

_«Bañarnos» _pensó Candy dándose cuenta de la mirada de él. Terry la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el jacuzzi y se sentó con ella abrazada. Candy se recogió el pelo completo en un moño alto y lo sustuvo con el broche que había llevado.

-A mi me gusta suelto.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero si llego a casa sin mis rizos y con el pelo mojado, nadie va a creer que estábamos recorriendo los alrededores de la ciudad.

-Es verdad...

Terry la tenía entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su cuello, que al tener el pelo recogido, tenía mucho más acceso a él, a Candy se le erizó la piel completa y más cuando sintió la dureza de él contra su trasero. Terry comenzó a echarle chorritos de agua por la espalda tomó el jabón y comenzó a enjabonarla, suavemente, sin dejar ni un solo espacio de piel mientras que al mismo tiempo la acariciaba y ella estaba en las nubes. Hizo lo mismo con sus hombros, cuello y brazos.

-Gírate, mi amor.

Y Candy se giró para quedar frente a él. Terry tomó una de sus piernas y la fue acariciando y enjabonando desde el pie hasta el muslo e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Todo eran sensual, tan erótico, Terry era otra cosa, pensó Candy. Pero cuando él comenzó a enjabonar su vientre y sus pechos, ella comenzó a perder el poquito autocontrol que le quedaba. Terry le enjabonaba los pechos lentamente y la comenzó a besar, luego soltó el jabón y se los comenzó acariciar y ella se pegó más a él por instinto.

-¿Te gusta, princesa?

Le preguntó en un susurro con la voz ronca.

-Me encanta, mi amor.

Eso fue un detonante para Terry. La levantó un poquito y sin dejar de besarla, entro suavemente en ella y Candy gimió por la sorpresa. El se me movía lentamente dentro de ella sin dejarla de acariciar y ella estaba abrazada a él, pero luego se percató de algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Terry, mi amor, los condones...

Terry estaba tan excitado que ni había pensando en eso, es más nisiquiera estaba captando lo que decía Candy, seguía moviéndose deliciosamente en su interior y ella estaba en la gloria.

-Terry, mi cielo, por favor, los... ah... ah...

-Princesa, ahora no puedo, por favor, déjame, terminar...

La voz de Terry estaba acortada por la pasión, sabía que estaba en peligro, pero por Dios que no podía parar ahora.

-Pero mi amor... no podemos... ahh.. ah... está bien, hazlo, no importa.

Pero Terry sabía que había preocupación en su voz y recuperó un poco la cordura, no podía hacerle eso a ella tan pronto, se puso de pie con ella enganchada, fue a la mesita, sacó un preservativo y se lo puso rápidamente y así mismo de pie siguió embistiéndola hasta hacerla pasar por todas las puertas del cielo para traerla de vuelta a la tierra con el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama con ella encima y la abrazó por unos minutos.

-Te amo mucho, pecosa, mucho. Perdóname por haber perdido el control de esa manera, fue muy egoísta de mi parte.

-Tranquilo, mi amor, yo también estuve a punto de mandar todo al diablo.

-Sí, pero yo soy el que tiene que cuidarte, princesa, te lo prometí y estuve a punto de enviarte a casa con una sorpresa no muy agradable para tus padres.

-Tal vez hubiéramos tenido suerte y no pasaba nada...

-No debemos arriesgarnos, bebé, tú no te mereces eso ahora.

Terry le dijo eso con todo el amor del mundo, pero su rostro estaba un poco ensombrecido, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, él tenía que protegerla y estuvo a punto de embarazarla en la primera noche, tal vez hubieran tenido suerte, como dijo ella, pero él no era un niño inmaduro como para dejar las cosas a la suerte de Dios y menos a su niña que se había entregado totalmente a él. Inevitablemente los recuerdos de Michelle vinieron a él, aunque esta situación era diferente. Con Candy él estaría seguro de que el bebé sería de él, él tenía ahora más madurez, un trabajo y un buen futuro y carrera prometedora, era verdad, ¿pero y ella? Tenía que darle la oportunidad de disfrutar sus años, de que pudiera prepararse académicamente como lo había hecho él, pues aunque el dinero no representaba problemas para él, sus padres eran millonarios y él tenía un buen sueldo, pues aunque sus padres podían darle el mundo, a él le gustaba trabajar y ganarse esos privilegios, no aprovecharse de su familia, además, él pensó que el problema no sería sólo económico, un hijo también necesitaría tiempo y amor, más que todo.

-Mi amor, ya no pongas esa cara, todo está bien, al final sí me cuidaste, pudiste haber continuado. Te amo mucho, mi cielo.

Le dijo Candy abrazándolo fuerte.

-No volverá a pasar, princesa, voy a cuidarte más ahora, cuando estemos listos, entonces. Por ahora tú serás mi única bebé y voy a consentirte mucho, mucho.

Dijo Terry haciéndole cosquillas y recuperando la felicidad, sólo pensar en un futuro con ella le hacía feliz, en un futuro, casados y realizados y ella le daría hijos hermosos, estaba seguro. Después de unos minutos sonó la alarma y Terry ayudó a Candy a ponerse su vestido mientras ella se acomodó el pelo y se maquilló nuevamente como estaba antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se quedó contemplando su hermoso anillo y cuando ya ambos estuvieron listos, salieron.

Stear había decidido llevar a Patty a la playa, pero no a la misma donde tenían las cabañas, una más íntima y tranquila, y como era entrada la tarde, se podría decir que estaban prácticamente solos. Disfrutaban de una piña colada y una alcapurria, pues Patty le dijo que tenía ganas de chinchorrear y que en ese momento no le apatecía nada fancy ni elaborado. Stear la complació, así de única era Patty.

-Patty, quisiera preguntarte algo... no me lo tomes a mal, sólo quiero estar seguro de a dónde nos está llevando nuestra relación.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, cariño, antes que todo quiero confianza y comunicación, como te dije, no quiero que se quede nada en el aire.

-¿Estás feliz? Me refiero a si te sientes bien conmigo, si soy lo que has esperado...

Stear no habría querido tocar ese tema, pero era necesario, él también tenía que pensar en sí mismo y no podía tejerse sueños de ilusión y fantasía.

-¿Quieres que sea honesta? Al principio sólo lo intenté por no querer estar más sola, por ver hasta dónde me llevaría todo esto y con la firme idea de que si no funcionaba, sólo disfrutarme cada instante y cuando todo acabara, seguir con mi vida.

El rostro de Stear estaba un poco apesadumbrado al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Ella sólo estaba conformándose con él?

-He de reconocer que me equivoqué grandemente, Stear. Ahora definitivamente no querría estar sola nunca más, nunca sin tí. Me has llevado a recuperar ilusiones y emociones que pensé que no las volvería a vivir. Me has hecho soñar e imaginar todo un mundo junto a tí y pensar que todo pueda terminar en cualquier instante, simplemente me aterra. Esa es toda la verdad, estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

A Stear le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando ella le aclaró todo. Patty le había abierto totalmente su corazón y no le disfrazó la verdad.

-Yo por mi parte, ya no recuerdo lo que era vivir antes de ti, Patty. Ahora tengo claro todo lo que quiero en la vida, mis metas, mis sueños... y tú estás en todos ellos. Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero he imaginado toda una vida a tu lado, un futuro para los dos y hasta... hijos... Algo que nunca me había planteado antes, todo eso lo quiero contigo.

Se quedaron mirándose un instante y Stear le dio el beso más candente que ella había experimentado, pues él siempre se había andado por cuidado por esos terrenos, sabiendo que ella aún estaba sensible y que no estaba abierta a mostrar por completo sus sentimientos.

-Yo muchas veces lo he imaginado también, Stear y no sabes la novela que me he creado en esta cabecita loca.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me gustaría escuchar toda la novela.

-Pues... he imaginado que cuando termines tu carrera de ingeniería industrial... y yo termine la mía de terapia respiratoria, si nos va bien... tal vez si podríamos...

-¿Casarnos?

Terminó Stear mirándola con rostro risueño.

-Pues sí... casarnos y tal vez tener hijos...

-¿Tal vez? Que graciosa eres. De eso puedes estar muy segura, porque creo que no voy a dejarte salir de la habitación...

-¡Stear!

Exclamó Patty abochornada y bajando la vista. Stear se reía, tenía apariencia de no romper un plato, pero bien que se las traía, él no era nada santo y Patty lo sabía.

-Cierra los ojitos, mi amor.

-¿Para qué?

-Vamos, patito, confía en mí.

Le dijo Stear sonriendo y Patty cerró los ojos.

-Extiende tus manos, pero no abras los ojos.

-Avanza, Stear, que ya me tienes nerviosa.

Dijo Patty extendiendo sus manos y mordiéndose los labios por la curiosidad. Al instante sintió que ponían algo pequeño en sus manos, algo suave, como una cajita.

-Ya los puedes abrir, preciosa.

La cara de Patty valía un millón la ver el delicado detalle. En un estuche de terciopelo había un set de aretes de oro en forma de libélula con su cadenita a juego e incluso un anillo que tenía su nombre creativamente impreso en la colita de la libélula que tenía en el centro. Era un detalle original y hermoso. Stear siempre había sido original.

-Bello... es lo más hermoso que me han dado. Bueno, es lo único que me han dado. Gracias, mi amor, gracias.

Le dijo Patty llorando y abrazándolo impulsivamente. Stear la recivió en sus brazos feliz y agradecido por la vida, por la nueva oportunidad y por la certeza de ser correspondido. Patty sentía que la vida le daba todo lo que siempre había anhelado, por lo que tantas noches había llorado.

-¿De quién son esos ojitos?

-Mmm... tuyos.

-¿Y esta boquita...?

-Todita tuya.

-¿Y estos cachetitos de bebé?

-Ya basta, Archie.

Contestó Annie riendo. Ella y Archie fueron a un lugar apartado, pero encantador, donde había un pequeño riachuelo, un paisaje hermoso. Archie estacionó su carro frente al riachuelo y se encontraban ambos sentados en la capota. Él se divertía jugueteando con la carita de Annie y ella reía como una niña. A pesar de lo esbelta y buena forma que tenía Annie, Archie la trataba con una delicadeza de niña, porque ella aún conservaba su aire infantil y eso mataba a Archie.

-Sabes, hace exactamente cinco minutos con veinte segundos que no me vas un beso, eso es imperdonable, señorita.

-Oh, lo siento, caballero. ¿Qué debo hacer para reparar el daño?

-Ummm... Podrías empezar por esto.

Le dijo Archie acercándola a él y adueñándose de su boca con mucha pasión. Annie se estaba derritiendo por dentro, él la pegaba a ella, pero mantenía sus manos en su cintura y no subía ni bajaba de ahí, aunque se estuviera muriendo por tocarla y ella por dentro batallaba con lo mismo. Archie no quería pasarse de la raya, pues tal vez después no podía parar y él pensaba que ella a sus diesciseis años aún no estaba preparada para muchas cosas que le faltaban por conocer, además el tenía veinte años y no quería causarle problemas siendo ella menor o introducirla a dar un paso que requería un nivel de madurez para el que tal vez no estuviera lista.

-Te amo, princesita.

Le dijo separándose lentamente de ella antes de que se le fuera el control.

-Pues yo te amo el doble.

-No lo creo. Yo te amo mucho más allá de eso.

Le contestó dándole besos desde sus brazos hasta sus labios y luego todo su rostro.

-Archie, quiero que vayas conmigo a mi prom.

Soltó Annie de repente, muy espontánea.

-Falta bastante para eso, mi amor, claro que iré contigo.

-Sólo faltan nueve meses, así que te lo estoy avisando porque no quiero que vayas hacer algún otro plan o que no estés aquí...

-Voy a estar contigo, princesita, por eso no voy a tomar el examen asvab hasta después de tu graduación para no perderme nada...

-¿Asvab? Archie... tú... ¿te irás al Army?

Preguntó Annie con desilusión. Sabía todo lo que eso implicaba y las largas ausencias que las obligaciones y entrenamientos requerían, lo había vivido toda la vida con su padre.

-Sí, mi amor, es que estoy estudiando mecánica de aviación y entrando al Army el futuro es prometedor, para nosotros. Por el momento sólo pienso entrar al Army Reserve, mientras sigo estudiando y así puedo seguir estando junto a tí, ya que sólo tendría que cumplir con el Army un fin de semana al mes.

Annie sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso, pero tarde o temprano él se metería de lleno en eso y eso la atormentaba, ella quería una vida normal, donde el llegara a casa todos los días y que todo fuera estable, pero ella lo amaba y aún eran jóvenes, no había por qué presionar las cosas.

-Está bien, tengo que apoyarte si eso es lo que quieres. No voy a interponerme en tus sueños y metas. Haré todo lo posible por ser parte de ellos.

Archie la tomó del mentón y la besó dulcemente.

-¿Y tú qué vas a estudiar, Ann?

-Yo... quisiera ser modelo. De ropa interior...

-¿De ropa interior? ¿O sea, enseñando todo en las revistas de...?

-¡Archie! No enseño todo, es como si estuviera en...

-¡Desnuda!

-¡No! En traje de baño. Es algo fino y profesional, nada vulgar. Tengo una tía que trabaja para Avon y me ofreció una oportunidad para cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Además, eso sólo será temporal. Quiero ser maestra pre-escolar, lo del modelaje sólo es un hobbie.

Explicaba Annie acalorada a un muy molesto y nada convencido Archie.

-Haz lo que quieras, Annie. Tampoco seré piedra de tropiezo en tu camino.

Le dijo Archie y le sonrió forzadamente, una sonrisa que a ella le dolió porque de pronto él se había puesto muy serio y se notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía para mantener el buen humor.

-Archie, mi amor, si tú no quieres que...

-No hay problemas, Annie. Si quieres modelar ropa interior, hazlo, supongo que no serás la única. Terminaré por acostumbrarme. Ya es tarde, voy a llevarte a casa.

Dijo Archie poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta del auto para que Annie entrara. Se pusieron en marcha rápido, ella tenía los ojos aguados y él nisiquiera se había percatado. A los pocos minutos gruesas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Annie que miraba hacia el vacío y sus pensamientos se encontraban a kilómetros de ahí. Archie miró hacia la derecha para cambiarse de carril y entonces la vio, con su rostro empapado en llanto y se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. Buscó un lugar apartado para estacionar el carro y hablar con ella, no podía regresarla a su casa en esas condiciones.

-Ann, perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, es que yo...

-Llévame a casa, por favor.

Le contestó con sequedad.

-No hasta que hablemos. No puedo dejarte así...

-Ya me dijiste todo lo que piensas, así que no me interesa seguir escuchándote, por favor, llévame a casa, estoy cansada.

Sus palabras fueron tan frías que a Archie se le congeló el corazón.

-¡Maldita sea!

Exclamó furioso dando un manotazo al volante haciendo que sonara la bocina y Annie se sobresaltó.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar. No me gusta que tengas que modelar ropa interior, es verdad, pero a ti te gusta y no seré yo el que te impida lograr lo que quieras, lo he aceptado por tí, porque tú aceptaste mis planes para el futuro a pesar de no haber estado totalmente de acuerdo, así que decidí hacer lo mismo por tí. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Preguntó molesto.

-¡Tú eres el problema! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la forma repentina en que decidiste que era tarde y teníamos que irnos? Son las diez de la noche, Archie. Teníamos permiso hasta la una, pero como veo que tienes tanta prisa por llevarme a casa, sólo estoy facilitándote el trabajo, no haré ningún berrinche, así que déjame en mi casa y no me jodas más.

Le gritó Annie llena de rabia y Archie se quedó sorprendido por ese arranque de su parte, sobre todo por su última expresión.

-¿Perdón, escuché bien? Así que lo único que hago es joderte la vida eh...

-¡Llévame a casa!

Le gritó perdiendo el control.

-Claro que voy a llevarte a casa, pero primero voy a joderte un poco más.

Archie se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a ella para aprisionarle los labios en el beso más salvaje que haya tenido para ella jamás, pues siempre la había tratado con una delicadeza increíble, pero ahora tenía rabia, pasión y rabia y la tenía que sacar. Annie al principio le manoteaba para quitárselo de encima, pero luego comenzó a corresponder con la misma rabia apasionada que tenía él y los labios de ambos estaban sufriendo las consecuencias, pero no se detenían, hasta que Archie sintió que iba a perder el control y detuvo el beso lentamente y respirando con dificultad.

-Perdóname, mi amor. Te amo, te amo mucho. Prometo no hacerte llorar nunca más.

Le dijo Archie sosteniéndola dulcemente del rostro y chocando su frente con la de ella.

-Perdóname por haberte dicho que me jodías la vida, no es cierto.

-Lo sé, princesita, ahora vamos a seguir paseando, nos queda tiempo todavía.

Así ese par de locos resolvió su problema y siguieron disfrutando el resto del tiempo que les quedaba.

-Terry no quiero llegar a casa...

Protestaba Candy cuando ya se encontraban en el carro de vuelta.

-Pero hay que hacerlo, bebé ¿o quieres que tu tía me mate?

-No. ¿Pero voy a verte mañana, verdad?

-Claro que sí, princesa, todos los días. Es más, en tres días tienes que irte, yo haré lo mismo, así que te llevaré a tu casa, de paso me presentas a tus padres.

-Ay sí... tengo que avisarle a Albert para que no venga a recogerme.

-¿Albert?

-Sí, mi hermano mayor.

-Ah...

Suspiró Terry aliviado.

-Pues dile que no venga y que te espere en casa de tus padres, así los conosco a todos.

-Perfecto, también voy a presentarte a mi amiga Eliza.

Dijo Candy emocionada al imaginar la cara que pondría su amiga cuando la viera con novio y lo insoportable que estaría restregándole que ella había tenido razón. Lo que Candy no sabía era que Eliza también tenía su propia historia que contar, una no muy agradable y que necesitaría de ella más que nunca.

Continuará...

Hola niñas lindas. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Quise subirlo más temprano, pero algunos contratiempos me lo impidieron. De todas formas voy a subir el próximo hoy mismo aunque tenga que amanecerme, porque les prometí que serían dos. En cuanto a la escena de Candy y Terry dónde por poco pierden el control la puse porque este fic le estoy dando bastante realidad a lo que vivimos diariamente, situaciones reales que pasamos a esa edad y que aún más adultos las pasamos, a veces teniendo la madurez y el conocimiento comoquiera nos dejamos llevar y muchas veces nos arrastra la corriente, pero al final, la madurez de Terry pudo más y ese fue el mensaje que quise dar, para que no vayan a malinterpretarme. También les di sus situaciones a los demás chicos, todas esas cosas que atravezamos en nuestra juventud, según mi experiencia, tengo 25 años, así que no soy tan vieja, sigo aprendiendo de la vida jejeje.

Bueno, espero sus reviews.

Wendy


	11. Chapter 11

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11 Volviendo a la rutina**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de carácter sexual y lenguaje un poco fuerte, si eres sensible a este tema, abstente de leer, si no, ya sabes... disfruta...**

El tiempo pasó volando y las vacaciones también, Candy ya se encontraba empacando todas sus pertenencias y aunque estaba feliz porque no tenía que despedirse de Terry como esos amores de verano que son sólo eso, sí le dolía dejar a sus prima los chicos, también a su tía, esas fueron sin duda las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

-Voy a extrañarlas tanto, chicas.

Las abrazó Candy casi llorando.

-Te esperamos para las próximas vacaciones, Candy. Puedes venir en diciembre, lo bueno que tiene Puerto Rico es que es verano los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, así que la playa estará siempre lista para recivirte.

Le dijo su tía Elroy abrazándola y besándola.

-Hola chicas, señora Elroy. Candy, amor, si ya estas lista, podemos irnos.

Dijo Terry saludando.

-Sí, ya estoy lista. Chicas, por favor despídanme de Stear y Archie.

-Claro que sí, Adiós, Candy.

Dijeron sus primas y finalmente Terry subió las cosas de Candy al carro y le abrió la puerta a ella para que entrara.

-Ya se te acabó el pan de piquito, Candy. Ahora a ponerte las pilas y a estudiar.

-No será tan malo, mi amor, recuerda que voy a estudiar lo que me gusta.

-Comoquiera, tienes que esforzarte y dar lo mejor, sólo así se sobresale en la vida.

-Está bien, Sócrates.

-Graciosita, eh.

Le dijo Terry despeinándola. Llevaban una hora y media de camino cuando Candy comenzó a sentir que sus tripas más grandes estaban comiéndose a las más pequeñas.

-Terry... tengo hambre.

Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Tienes hambre, bebé?

Le contestó él como si ella fuera una niña pequeña y dándole besitos.

-Es que no comí nada, me levanté un poco más tarde de lo que debía...

-¿Quieres ir a Mc Donald's?

Le preguntó señalando el lugar que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Sí!

-¿Quieres ir por dentro o prefieres el servi-carro?

-Por dentro, así comemos más cómodos.

Pero al rato, Terry estaba metiéndose a la fila del servi-carro como quiera.

-Terry, te dije que iríamos por dentro...

-Sí, pero no me había fijado que se te ve todo y no quiero que te miren.

-¿Qué? Terry, sólo se me ve el ombligo, no seas exagerado.

Dijo Candy, pues tenía un jean ajustado, pero largo y su blusa sólo le permitía mostrar el ombligo, no toda la barriga, aunque en la parte del busto era un poco escotada y ella tenía dos buenas razones.

-Lo suficiente para que se te queden mirando.

-¡Terry!

-Está bien, pero yo ordeno y tú me esperas sentada.

-Sí.

Le dijo Candy poniéndo una expresión angelical. Terry salió de la fila del servi-carro y se estacionó y entraron al Mc Donald's. Candy sólo hizo poner un pie en el lugar y todos los chicos de las mesas, la miraban, algunos disimuladamente y otros no tanto, incluso los emplados del mostrador le estaban sonriendo desde antes que se pusiera en fila para ordenar y los de la cocina que estaban en la parte de atrás iban al mostrador bajo cualquier pretesto y Terry estaba a punto de ahorcarlos a todos, incluso a la misma Candy por convencerlo de entrar con ella.

-¿Qué quieres comer, mi amor?

-Pues... eh... déjame mirar el menú.

Contestó ella para tortura de él que lo quería era sentarla en el área más alejada para no tener que romperle la cara a ninguno de los imbéciles que se quedaban mirándola en especial al cajero que parecía haberse confundido de teclas.

-Date prisa, amor, el muchacho está esperando.

La apuró Terry, pues había varias personas detrás de ellos con cara de fastidio.

-No se preocupe, señorita, cuando esté lista puede ordenar, hay tres cajas abiertas.

Le dijo el cajero sonriéndole y Candy le devolvió la sonrisa inconcientemente y el muchacho se quedó idiotizado. Terry tenía la mandíbula apretada y miraba al pobre muchacho queriendo asesinarlo.

-Me podrías dar unos "chicken selects" de cinco piezas, por favor, con salsa honey mustard y que el refresco sea Coca-cola.

Dijo Candy amablemente.

-Claro que sí, dama, ¿desea algún postre?

-Eh... sí, un sundae de caramelo con maní, por favor.

-¿Ya terminaste, princesa?

-Sí, mi amor.

-Entonces ve a buscar una mesa, linda, que yo llevo la comida.

Le dijo Terry, pero fue más una órden, su amable petición estaba llena de ironía y hasta _coraje_, pensó Candy.

-Puede sentarse en esta mesa, acabo de limpiarla.

Le dijo sonriendo el muchacho encargado de mantener el lobby limpio y Terry quiso hacerle tragar el trapo que tenía en las manos.

-Gracias, muy amable.

Le dijo Candy al muchacho regalándole la sonrisa más deslumbrante y para ese entonces ya la órden de ellos había salido y Terry arrojó la bandeja de mala gana en la mesa y se sentó. El muchacho se sobresaltó.

-Ya estamos bien, amigo, puedes seguir con tu asunto.

Le dijo Terry con un gesto tan frío que el muchacho se borró del mapa al instante.

-Terry, no tienes que ser tan grosero, sólo está haciendo su trabajo.

-Sí claro, su trabajo no es acomodarte la mesa ni estar sonriendo como un tarado, él sólo tiene que limpiar, pero si tú continuabas siguiéndole el juego no iba a moverse de aquí ni con una grúa.

-¿Siguiéndole el juego? ¿De qué rayos hablas ahora?

-"_Gracias, muy amable"_... sólo te faltó besarle los pies.

Le dijo Terry imitando la voz de ella y haciendo todos sus gestos femeninos. Candy tuvo ganas de reir, pero la carota de Terry se lo impedía.

-Estás loco, Terry.

En eso vino una empleada joven y muy coqueta hacia la mesa de ellos.

-Disculpe, le faltó su sundae.

Le dijo ignorando descaradamente a Candy y sonriéndole a Terry como si se tratara del gobernador.

-Gracias, linda, muy amable.

Le contestó Terry y Candy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Gracias, pero el sundae es mío, puedes seguir con tu asunto.

Le dijo Candy a la empleada que se quedó con la boca abierta por la forma en que Candy le habló y sobre todo por la mirada asesina que le dedicó.

-No tenías por qué ser tan grosera, princesa, ella sólo hacía su trabajo, ves te trajo tu postre, ¿no es una ternurita?

-¡Cállate, Terrence!

Le dijo furiosa y Terry empezó a reirse hasta atragantarse con el refresco.

-No soy el único, amor. ¿Ves cómo se siente?

-Te espero en el carro, así tienes más libertad para besarle los pies a la amable empleada.

Dijo Candy y le arrancó las llaves y se fue. Terry rió para sus adentros. A los diez minutos Terry estuvo de vuelta en el carro.

-Candy, no comiste nada por estar con tu berrinche.

-Se me quitó el hambre y no es ningún berrinche, a tí te encanta tener todas esas chorros de zorras encima tuyo.

Le respondió cortante.

-Ya, mi amor, no te pongas así, te traje la órden nueva, vamos, come.

-Que no quiero, dije.

Terry dio un gran suspiro.

-Vas a comer, no voy a llevarte a tu casa muerta del hambre, así que pórtate bien, princesa y abre la boca.

Le dijo llevándole una de las tirillas de pollo a la boca y ella volteó la cara.

-No tengo prisa, estaré aquí toda la tarde hasta que comas, así que te recomiendo que vayas abriendo la boquita, vamos...

Le insistió dándole un beso y finalmente ella cedió. Terry le dio toda la comida incluyendo el postre como a una niña, a Candy le gustaba aprovecharse de él, incluso lo obligó a darle el refresco. El sonido de su celular la trajo a la realidad.

-Hello...

_**-Candy, ¿de dónde vienen, de México? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?**_

-Tranquilo, Albert, ¿qué te pasa, cuál es tu prisa? Paramos a comer, ya estaremos allá en una hora, adiós.

Contestó Candy y le colgó sin darle tiempo a contestar. Terry se puso en camino rápidamente y prendió el stereo y él y Candy se pusieron a cantar la canción que estaban pasando en ese momento.

-_El engaño, dos extraños jugando a quererse, en lo oscuro el amor no puede verse, no es que tengas la vida de frente es morirse, depende. Y vuela, vuela, vuela, angelito vuela que tan sólo te queda unas horas de vida para tu partida, angelito vuela..._

_-De nada vale llorar, tan sólo queda volar, sólo expande tus alas, coge vuelo y no vuelvas más..._

Era la canción de Don Omar, "Angelito". No la entendían muy bien, pero les encantaba, además estaba super pegada. En una hora y quince minutos estaban entrando al control de acceso de la urbanización donde vivía Candy.

-Buenas tardes, casa M16, familia White, Candice White.

Decía Candy en la bocina y al par de segundos les permitieron pasar.

-Por aquí, Terry, puedes estacionarte ahí.

Le señaló Candy a Terry y a los pocos minutos estaban siendo recividos por Rosemary White.

-Hola, mami.

Dijo Candy alegre saludando a su madre que le dio un abrazo de oso. Luego saludó a su padre que la llenó de besos sonrojándola en frente de Terry.

-Mami, papi, él es Terrence Grandchester, mi novio.

-Terry, ellos son mis padres Rosemary y William White.

-Mucho gusto, señores, pueden llamarme Terry.

-Mucho gusto, Terry, entren por favor.

Le invitaron amablemente.

-Candela, ya estás aquí, al fin.

-¡Albert!

Corrió Candy para abrazarlo, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo y pasó por alto el sobrenombre por el que la llamó.

-Él es Terrence, mi novio, Terry este es mi hermano, Albert.

-Mucho gusto, Albert.

Lo saludó amablemente Terry mientras Albert lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, ya, vamos a sentarnos, los chicos deben estar cansados.

Dijo William y los invitó a pasar a la sala. Rosemary les llevó unos vasos con Ice Tea y todos comenzaron hablar amenamente.

-¿Dices que tú dirigiste el comercial de halloween?

Preguntó Albert con la misma cara de asombro que había puesto Candy cuando él se lo había dicho hace unos días atrás.

-Así es, muy pronto verán el comercial de Candy y sus sobrinas para Kress.

Contestó Terry.

-Suena muy interesante su trabajo, Terry.

Dijo William White, él era un empleado del gobierno retirado que descansaba tranquilo con su pensión y se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con su familia y Rosemary hacía unos diez años que era ama de casa.

-Lo es, señor, no hay nada mejor que trabajar en lo que te gusta.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Dijo Albert.

-Candy, tengo una sorpresa para tí. ¿Creíste que había olvidado tu cumpleaños?

Le dijo Albert.

-¡Una sorpresa! ¿En serio?

-Sí, princesa, deja que la veas.

Le dijo Albert y Terry se sintió un poco raro, pensaba que era el único que le decía princesa, al parecer ella era la princesa de dos hombres más a parte de él. Albert y los demás se dirigieron al garaje y por supuesto, Candy.

-Ahí está, Candy, toda tuya.

Candy se quedó sin habla. Albert le estaba regalando su Jeep Liberty, pero no sólo eso, estaba rediseñada, los aros de las gomas eran rosa, el bumper y toda la orilla también eran rosa y había anchas líneas rosa desde la capota hasta el bonete. Por dentro, el cover del volante también era rosa con diseños de Hello Kitty y los covers de los asientos también, en el dash salían unas tenues luces rosas que hacían que el interior luciera de ensueño y en el cristal de atras de la Jeep tenía pegado un enorme sticker de Hello Kitty. La orilla de la tablilla también era de Hello Kitty. Era el sueño de cualquier chica.

-¡Albert!

Exclamó Candy y se arrojó a sus brazos, Albert la alzó y la giró por los aires. Sus padres miraban la escena fascinados y Terry también aunque le daba un poco de celos de que otros que no fueran él pudieran sorprenderla así.

-¡Mira, Terry, Mira!

-Ya la vi, princesa, disfrútala.

Le dijo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. De pronto todos se percataron del anillo de Candy.

-¿Se comprometieron ya?

Preguntó Albert asombrado.

-Sí, pero tranquilos, no tenemos fecha ni hemos hecho ningunos planes, así que no vayan a poner sus cabezas a volar, que los conosco.

Se apresuró a decir Candy que no quería que Terry se sintiera presionado.

-Tranquila, hija, nadie los está acosando, eso sólo deja ver que van por buen camino.

Dijo William y Rosemary sonrió haciendo ver que estaba de acuerdo. Les había caído bien Terry, honesto y sin pretenciones.

-Candy, alguien vino a visitarte.

Dijo Rosemary que había ido atender la puerta.

-¡Elly!

Gritó Candy y abrazó a su amiga del alma.

-Creo que me perdí de mucho mientras estuve en Chicago.

Dijo Eliza mirando a Terry y percatándose inmediatamente del anillo de Candy.

-Elly, él es Terry, mi novio.

-¡Novio! Te lo dije, Candy. Me debes cien dólares.

-Eliza, cállate, además no recuerdo haber hecho ninguna apuesta...

-Aún así me los debes.

-Ya. Terry, ella es Eliza, mi mejor amiga...

-Mucho gusto, Terry, un placer y gracias por haber llegado a la vida de esta amargada.

-¡Eliza!

Terry empezó a reir, realmente eran amigas, la conocía bien.

-Un placer, Eliza. Bueno, me van a disculpar, pero me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo mañana y muchas cosas por organizar en casa. Fue un placer conocerlos a todos.

Dijo Terry que estaba realmente cansado y Candy se desilusionó.

-Te llamo por la noche, Candy. Te veo mañana.

Dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo.

-Ahora si vas a desembuchar todo, Candy.

Dijo Eliza arrastrando a Candy hacia su habitación. Subieron, Candy se puso cómoda y le contó todo, absolutamente todo a Eliza.

-¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo creerlo. ¿Pero usaron protección, verdad?

Preguntó Eliza mirándola con ojos inquisitivos.

-Claro que sí, Elly, aún no me he vuelto loca.

Le dijo Candy y la recorrió un escalofrío al recordar que por poco iban a dar una tremenda metida de pata.

-Me alegra mucho, al fin estás feliz, ya no estarás más pensando en aquél mojón.

-No tienes remedio, Eliza.

-Así soy...

Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y a tí cómo te fue, Elly?

El rostro de Eliza se tornó sombrío, su alegre sonrisa se esfumó por completo y sus ojos se oscurecienron.

-Ay... Candy...

Fue todo lo que murmuró Eliza soltando el llanto.

-Elly... ¿Qué pasó?

-Que arruiné todo como siempre, Candy.

-No te entiendo, Eliza, ¿qué fue lo que arruinaste?

-Es que no me he podido sacar a Jonathan, no lo supero, Candy, lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Él me jodió la vida.

-Pero Elly, hace más de un año de eso, no me digas que te pasaste las vacaciones llorando por él.

-No fue eso, Candy. Le hice daño por egoísta, por dejarme llevar, acabé con el único amigo de verdad que tengo.

Decía Eliza en un amargo llanto y Candy no entendía nada.

-¿Le hiciste daño a Jonathan, de qué manera?

-A Jonathan no, Candy, a Tom. Lo lastimé cruelmente.

_**Flashback**_

Eliza había llegado de sus vacaciones de Chicago una semana antes que Candy, su mamá no estaba porque estaría pasando esa semana en Isabela, en la villa vacacional que tenían ahí. El celular de Eliza sonó, era su amigo Tom, contestó alegre, siempre era agradable estar con Tom y había estado ahí para ella al igual que Candy. Ella lo invitó a pasar un rato en su casa, siempre lo habían hecho.

-Elly, estás hermosa, te sentaron bien las vacaciones.

-Gracias, tú también estás que matas, mira esos brazos, ufff, harías llorar a John Cena.

-¡Bah! No es para tanto, Elly.

Le dijo Tom, un guapísimo chico de veintidos años, alto, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones claros, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño gracias a su obesesión con el gym. Siempre había estado enamorado de Eliza, pero ella a pesar de que él era guapísimo, no reparaba en eso, su corazón estaba demasiado envenenado, aunque aparentara estar siempre alegre y su personalidad extrovertida, por dentro llevaba un gran dolor, una depresión terrible.

-Elly, me vas a dejar entrar ¿o tendré que quedarme una hora más en el marco de la puerta?

-Ay, claro, Tom, entra.

-¿Y te la pasaste bien en tus vacaciones?

-Eh... sí, estuvieron bien.

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo.

-No trates de psicoanalizarme, Tommy. No voy a soltarte nada.

-No necesito que me sueltes nada para saber que no lograste olvidarlo ni olvidarte del asunto durante tus vacaciones. Eliza, a veces hablar y sacarse todo ese rencor del alma ayuda, no se va por completo el dolor, pero se aligera la carga.

Tom siempre sabía qué decirle para devolverla la vida.

-Me usó. Me humilló todo lo que pudo. En fin, me dejó muerta en vida, Tommy.

Le soltó de pronto con los ojos aguados y perdidos.

-A los diesciseis años es fácil soñar, tienes ilusión, tienes rebeldía, el mundo está a tus pies, eso es lo que crees, pero yo era la que estaba a los pies del mundo para que me pizotearan. Él me decía salta, yo le respondía ¿qué tan alto? Llegué a darle hasta dinero, y mucho más que eso, arrastré mi dignidad completa por unos momentitos a su lado que él sacaba para mí cuando tenía tiempo. Yo era su muñeca y él jugaba conmigo a su antojo, me vestía, me desvestía, me tiraba y me volvía a recoger.

Tom escuchaba todo atento, Eliza por fin se abría ante él, ese era un tema que no había podido tocar con nadie.

-Yo dejaba que hiciera y deshiciera, porque pensaba que era lo más cerca que tenía a cariño, yo estaba pasando momentos difíciles y él apareció en mis trances de rebeldía, cuando mi papá se fue de la casa cuando no pudo lidiar con el libertinaje de mi mamá y ella no me prestaba atención porque yo era una niña madura y no necesitaba consejos, ella decía que yo parecía su madre y no al revez, así que aproveché al máximo toda la libertad que ella me daba, me parecía genial en ese tiempo.

Tom le había tomado las manos en muestra de apoyo, ella dejaba correr sus lágrimas sin vergüenza y él de vez en cuando las enjugaba con sus dedos. Ella continuó.

-Me quedé embarazada porque a él no le gustaba usar condones, yo estaba super prendida de él, accedía a todo y no me importaba, porque no sabía que había algo que a él le gustaba menos que usar condones y eran los niños y las responsabilidades, tenía veinticinco años y la vida la vivía como si nunca hubiera dejado la adolescencia.

-¿Embarazada?

Preguntó Tom asombrado.

-Lo estuve sólo dos meses, bueno me había enterado cuando tenía ese tiempo y el bebé sólo me duró una semana después de haberme enterado, porque se lo dije y me sacudió y empujó tan fuerte que me caí y me hice daño.

Eliza tuvo que hacer una pausa para no desbordarse en llanto. Tom escuchaba cada vez con más horror.

-Mi mamá me llevó de emergencia al hospital por la madrugada cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable y comencé a sangrar. Me hicieron un raspe y estuve dos semanas en cama.

Tom abrazó a Eliza. Nunca imaginó por el infierno que había pasado esa pobre muchacha. Quien la veía no imaginaría cuánta amargura había en esa pobre alma.

-Pero siendo tú menor, ¿cómo fue que no hicieron nada por...?

-Él simplemente se borró del mapa, no supe más de él, sólo sabía que se llamaba "Jonathan" o al menos así decía llamarse. Yo no quería que mi papá se enterara y se llevara esa desilusión de su única hija. Yo quería olvidarlo todo, así que dejé las cosas así.

-Elly... Ya no pienses más en eso, estoy aquí para tí, para escucharte cuando lo necesites, siempre voy a ser tu amigo, siempre. Voy a cuidarte, como un hermano...

Le dijo Tom aunque ese calificativo le doliera. Ya había aceptado que no sería nada más y menos con lo herida que estaba ella, que no se permitiría arriezgarse una vez más, al menos no en un buen tiempo.

-Gracias, Tommy.

Dijo Eliza refugiándose en sus brazos. De repente se sintió a gusto con esa cercanía y lo abrazó más fuerte. A él le pareció raro el cambio, pero llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando momentos así que no se puso a pensar en nada más, sólo en la chica que lo abrazaba. Ella de pronto buscó su rostro y lo tocó, acercó sus labios y él correpondió. No entendía por qué ella estaba haciendo eso, pero no quiso detenerse a pensarlo y la empezó a besar con todas las ganas que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo. Ella se pegaba a él y le instaba a que la acariciara. Algo se apoderó de él y empezó a besarla con más pasión, acariciarla con desenfreno y ella le quitó la camisa y él sorprendido, pero muy exitado, le quitó la de ella, ella le bajó los pantalones, estaba frenética, le bajó el calzoncillo también y se subió encima de él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Tom sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero ella no lo dejaba reaccionar, no si había soñado con eso tantas veces. Ella lo guió hasta su cuarto aún encima de él abrazándolo con sus piernas y al entrar a la habitación, a penas cerraron la puerta, él le subió la falda y le corrió las bragas y la hizo suya ahí mismo, al momento de terminar el acto, se retiró de ella para correrse a fuera. No quería que hubieran consecuencias y ella no le había dado tiempo para pensar en protección, pero a última hora se le ocurrió esa idea.

-Tom, no te preocupes, estoy usando pastillas desde hace casi un año, tuve que hacerlo para que mis periodos se normalizaran después de aquello...

Él suspiró aliviado, al menos era algo por lo que no se tenían que preocupar. Tom intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero ella se había tornado arisca.

-Elly... no te sientas mal, las cosas a veces, surgen y...

-No. Perdóname, Tom... no sé qué me pasó, pero esto no puede suceder otra vez, tú no te mereces esto...

-¿De qué hablas? Si yo...

-Déjame sola, Tommy. Perdóname...

Le decía Eliza en un llanto amargo nuevamente.

-A ver si entendí. Primero me cuentas toda tu historia con aquél hijo de puta, luego de la nada no sé qué te dio que me arrastraste a tu cama y ahora quieres que me vaya y te deje sola. ¿A qué estás jugando, Eliza? ¿Te usaron y quisiste desquitarte conmigo? ¿Fue eso?

Tom le hablaba fuertemente, fuera de sí y ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente y con un profundo arrepentimiento en el su rostro.

-No, Tom, yo... perdóname, sólo me dejé llevar...Te quiero mucho, de verdad, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, pero no... no debí hacer esto, perdóname...

Le suplicaba reteniéndolo por una mano.

-Lo siento, Elly. Yo ya estoy grande para juegos, a mi tampoco me gusta que me usen. Cuando estés clara sobre qué es lo que quieres, búscame, ojalá no sea tarde. Adiós. Tom bajó y se vistió y salió lo más pronto posible de ahí con una desilusión profunda, había subido al cielo y se había estrellado en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Eliza se quedó llorando con un lamento desgarrador.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Elly... que fuerte... Pero sabes, no creo que se haya perdido todo. Él debe estar muy dolido, es de esperarse, pero nadie se olvida de nadie de la noche a la mañana. Cruzándote de brazos no vas a conseguir nada. Tienes que buscarlo y pedirle perdón.

-Candy, si hubieras visto cómo se fue, con esa decepción horrible y ese resentimiento con que me miraba... Y yo... aunque me di cuenta tarde, estar con él aunque fue breve, fue tan diferente. A él de verdad le importo, a pesar de lo raro que se dio todo... yo...

-No te es indiferente Tom, Elly...

-Sí... Es como si de repente me diera cuenta de algo que siempre estuvo ahí y que yo no quise ver aunque me tropecé tantas veces con eso.

-Así de impulsiva como lo echaste de tu casa, llámalo y pídele que vuelva. Hazlo.

-Pero él no quiere saber nada de...

-Ve a tu casa y hazlo, Elly. Te lo digo yo, la más amargada. No pierdas la oportunidad, sé por qué lo digo...

Eliza se fue a su casa pensando en lo que dijo Candy, se armaría de valor y arreglaría todo. Tom no se merecía eso de ella y ya era hora de que ella fuera feliz, amada y respetada. Candy se había dado un baño y se acomodó para dormir. Le sonó un mensaje que le alegró la noche.

_**Mensaje de Terry:**_

_**Buenas noches, bebé**_

_**que descanses y sueñes con todo**_

_**lo que me gustaría estar haciéndote ahora**_

_**te amo. Paso por tí mañana a las 6:00pm.**_

_**Re:**_

_**MMMM... Está bien**_

_**Estaré lista a las 6:00**_

_**Te amo, mi amor, que descanses**_

_**un millón de besos para tí.**_

Continuará...

Chicas, dos capítulos como les prometí. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya conocieron la historia de Eliza, vamos a ver si resuelve la burrada que cometió con Tom. De ahora en adelante todo irá tornándose más interesante y los conflictos empezarán, y otra parejita surgirá...

Espero sus reviews.

Wendy


	12. Chapter 12

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12 Entra en mi vida**

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas sexuales y lenguaje un poco fuerte, si eres sensible al tema, abstente de leer.**_

Eran las cuatro y treinta de la tarde y Candy y Eliza ya estaban listas y hermosas. Candy había maquillado y peinado a su amiga para su reencuentro con Tom, ella tenía que disculparse, pero debía lograr que Tom se lo pensara dos veces antes de rechazarla, así que Candy y sus habilidades cosmetológicas entraron en acción dejando a Eliza lista para matar. Dejó un poco de lado su estilo punk, se alizó el pelo y se maquilló delicadamente en tonos rosas, se puso una minifalda de jean blanca y una camisa escotada de manguillos con la forma del busto dividida en tonos rosas y unos tacones blanco con rosa, la verdad que estaba bien chic.

-Ahora mismo no estoy segura de nada, Candy. Sólo espero que...

-Todo va a estar bien, Elly, tal vez él no se va a lanzar a tus brazos de buenas a primeras, pero al menos escuchará lo que tienes que decir, de lo contrario no habría aceptado venir a verte.

-Bueno, es verdad... Ya me voy, Candy, pronto debe llegar por ahí super Terry.

Le dijo Eliza graciosamente y se fue a enfrentar su destino, o como decía ella, las consecuencias de su estupidez. Candy estaba dándose sus últimos toques. Se puso un pantalón largo blanco transpararente, estilo gitano y una camisa de maguillos estampada en diseños rojos, que como siempre, le permitiera mostrar su ombligo, además de que combinaba a perfección con el rojo de su piercing. En el pelo se hizo una elaborada trenza y se dejó una pollina de lado. Se maquilló los ojos mezclando sombra blanca y rosa oscura, se puso rimel y delineador y lipstick rojo con un poco de lipgloss para darle más brillo. Estaba preciosa, era un estilo bien diferente al que usaba normalmente, pero se veía muy bien.

-Candy, nena, Terry ya llegó, baja antes de que tu padre siga atosigándolo.

-Mami, no seas mala.

Dijo Candy riendo y bajó las escaleras como un rayo para arrojarse en los brazos de Terry, sorprendiéndolo y casi haciéndolo caer.

-Veo que me extrañaste, princesa.

-¡Mucho!

Le contestó besándolo.

-Ya, ya, váyanse.

Les dijo Rosemary al verlos con tanta cursilería. Terry se despidió amablemente de sus suegros y se llevó a Candy.

-Bebé, ¿quieres ir a Chili's?

-¡Sí! Hace tiempo que no voy. ¿Pero al de Plaza del Sol? Ahí no debe caber ni un alma hoy.

-No, princesa, también hay uno en Guaynabo, en San Patricio Plaza.

-Ah, no sabía. Sí, tengo hambre.

-Y si te portas bien te compro un molten.

-MMM... Terry, siempre me porto bien, además vas a comprármelo aunque me porte mal.

Le contestó Candy con cara soñadora imaginando el delicioso postre.

-No lo se... eso depende...

-Si no me lo compras, me lo compro yo.

-Y si tú lo compras yo me lo comeré.

-No podrás comértelo tú solo.

-Si te como a ti enterita, puedo comerme un molten yo solo.

-¡Terry! ya.

-Te amo.

Le dijo comiéndosela a besos de repente. En media hora estaban estacionándose en el multipiso de San Patricio y Terry como todo un caballero de descendencia inglesa, se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Candy y la llevó de la mano hasta el segundo piso del mall donde se encontraba el restaurante Chili's.

-Buenas tardes, ¿mesa para dos?

Preguntó una joven y amable mesera.

-Sí.

Contestó Terry con la misma amabilidad.

-Por aquí, por favor.

Indicó la mesera sonriéndole a ambos y mostrándole sus lugares.

-Mi nombre es Mónica, seré su mesera, aquí están los menús, cuando estén listos para ordenar me hacen una seña, voy a estar por aquí. ¿Desean algo de tomar?

-¿Quieres una margarita, princesa?

-¡Sí!

-Por favor, dos margaritas.

Ordenó Terry y la joven fue rápidamente por el pedido.

-Candy, estás muy linda así con ropa india, me encanta y tu pelo...

-Pasé una hora casi haciéndome esta trenza, por eso no me la hago casi nunca...

-Pues estás divina, bebé.

_**Buenas noches, mucho gusto, eras una chica más**_

_**después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial**_

_**sin hablarme, sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió**_

_**en tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj**_

_**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad**_

_**No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar amar**_

_**siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación**_

_**no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón**_

-Terry, mi amor, ¿Cómo no amarte?

_**Entra en mi vida, **_

_**te abro la puerta**_

_**sé que en tus brazos ya no habrán noches desiertas**_

_**entra en mi vida**_

_**yo te lo ruego**_

_**te comenzé por extrañar**_

_**pero empezé a necesitarte luego**_

-Sus bebidas, por aquí. ¿Ya están listos para ordenar?

Preguntó la mesera con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya decidiste, bebe?

-Sí, unos chicken kryspers.

-A mi un chili's churrasco, pero primero traíganos unos eggrolls.

La empleada fue por el pedido gustosamente.

-Está rica, Terry.

-Ahora no te vayas a emborrachar, Candy.

-¡Terry! Para tu información, no es la primera margarita que me tomo en mi vida.

-Ni será la última, princesa.

_**Buenas noches, mucho gusto**_

_**ya no existe nadie más**_

_**después de este tiempo juntos**_

_**no puedo volver atrás**_

_**tú me hablaste, me tocaste**_

_**y te volviste mi ilusión**_

_**quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón**_

_**Entra en mi vida**_

_**te abro la puerta**_

_**sé que en tus brazos ya no habrán noches desiertas**_

_**entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego**_

_**te comenzé por extrañar**_

_**pero empezé a necesitarte luego**_

_**Entra en mis horas**_

_**sálvame ahora**_

_**abre tus brazos fuerte**_

_**y déjame entrar**_

Después de haber degustados los deliciosos southwest eggrolls, veinte minutos después llegó su comida. La comieron entre bromas y risas y miraditas cómplices.

-Hola, ¿todo bien por aquí, desean algún postre?

Se acercó la mesera a dar seguimiento a su mesa.

-Eh, sí, un molten, por favor.

Se apresuró a pedir Candy mirando a Terry con malicia.

-Muy bien, un molten... ¿Desean que les retire los platos?

-Sí, por favor.

Dijo Terry educadamente. En cinco minutos llegó el delicioso postre, un rico bizcocho de chocolate con hot fudge que tenía encima una bola de helado de vainilla cubierta de chocolate duro, un pecado para el paladar, la verdad.

-Te saliste con la tuya, pecosa.

-Siempre.

-Vaya, se te está contagiando la arrogancia.

-Es que tengo un buen maestro.

Le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Así no, princesa, te ensucias. Ven, yo te lo daré.

Le dijo Terry tomando la cuchara y dándole el postre a Candy y ella que le encanta prestarse para poner a Terry como su mojigato no puso resistencia.

-Ahora yo a ti.

Candy le dio la mitad del postre a Terry de la misma forma. Algunas personas los miraba divertidos. Eran una pareja hermosa. A los diez minutos Terry pidió la cuenta y se fueron a dar una vuelta por el mall.

-Mira, bebé, eres todo una celebridad.

-¿Qué?

Entonces Candy se percató del enorme cartel que había en la entrada de Kress con la imagen de ella y de sus primas modelando los hermosos atuendos de otoño. La gente la miraba como preguntándose si era ella y ellos reían para sus adentros.

-¡Wow! Tienen que verlo las chicas.

Dijo Candy sacando su celular y tomándole una foto al cartel.

-Y eso que no has visto el Billboard que hay llegando a Plaza Guaynabo.

-¿También? De verdad seremos famosas.

Exclamó Candy con emoción y Terry tenía un orgullo profundo de su novia.

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres la del cartel?

Preguntó el empleado encargado del almacén de Kress.

-Sí, soy yo.

Respondió Candy sonriendo, pero sin intención de sonar coqueta, aunque no lo consiguió, no para la opinión de Terry.

-Eres preciosa en verdad, deberían contratarte para el resto del año.

Le decía el muchacho, un joven guapo, no tan alto como Terry, pero casi, trigueño, pelo corto negro y ojos marrones oscuros, sonreía mostrando unos dientes blancos, derechos y perfectos y gozaba de buena forma física, trabajar en los almacenes ayudaba. Terry escuchaba y observaba todo muy serio, el muchacho lo ignoraba descaradamente.

-Pues... no sé... tal vez.

Contestó Candy sin dejar de sonreir, sin saber que Terry estaba a un punto de hacer tremendo show en pleno mall.

-Disculpa, la pregunta, ¿él es tu novio?

Preguntó el muchacho reparando en Terry por primera vez.

-No, yo sólo soy su guardaespaldas para cuando imbéciles como tú vienen con su lavia monga a pasarse de...

-¡Terry! Dios mío, contrólate.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención...

-Ah no te preocupes, que tampoco será mi intención romperte esos dientes de un...

-Terry, nos están mirando, por favor, vámonos y déjalo así.

Varias personas se habían detenido a mirar la escena, algunos retrataban a Candy con sus celulares. El guardia de seguridad tuvo que intervenir cuando Terry agarró al empleado por el cuello de la camisa, pero el muchacho no mostró miedo, siempre se mostró desafiante. A regañadientes Terry abandonó la tienda hecho una furia y llevando a Candy de la mano muy fuerte y casi arrastrándola a su paso, suerte que se había puesto sandalias bajitas.

-Terry, ¿Tenías que hacer todo ese espectáculo por una estupidez?

Le reclamó Candy en el estacionamiento.

-¿Estupidez? ¿A ti te encanta ponerme en estas situaciones, verdad? ¿Te gustó el maricón ese?

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Yo tengo la culpa de gustarle al estúpido ese? ¿Qué querías? Que lo ignorara con un aire de estrella que no soy.

Ambos llevaban una acolarada discusión y Terry estaba realmente molesto, como nunca.

-Por ejemplo podías haberlo cortado rápidamente, pero no, tenías que seguirle la corriente como siempre y sonreirle... Además, ¿por qué te quedaste callada cuando te preguntó si era tu novio?

-¿Me quedé callada? Tú ni siquiera me dejaste hablar.

-Porque tú no tenías intenciones de hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy harta! Si tú no confías en mí y piensas que me gustan todos los hombres que se me atraviezan en medio, ¿Por qué diablos elegiste estar con esta zorra que tienes por novia?

Candy estaba fuera de control cuando le dijo eso y él se quedó en shock. De pronto todas sus defensas se fueron al traste.

-Candy... yo no quise decir que... Jamás, princesa.

-No me digas princesa, no quiero que me digas nada, llámame por mi nombre y llévame a casa, esta mierda se acabó.

Terry nunca había visto a Candy así, había peligro, él también estaba muy molesto.

-No me hables así, nunca, princesa.

Le dijo Terry acercándosele peligrosamente con los ojos llenos de rabia como un mar embravecido aunque su voz era suave, su tono era amenazante, a Candy la recorría un escalofrío. Le manoteó y trató de apartarse, pero él la retuvo fuerte de la cintura y la pegó hacia él, la miraba fijo, pero destilando furia y fuego por esos ojos.

-Llévame a casa...

Le dijo Candy nerviosa y con hilo de voz.

-¿Quieres irte a casa, muñequita?

Le preguntó él con el mismo tono de voz anterior, pero susurrándole al oído y besándole el cuello, ella temblaba sin saber por qué y a él no se le pasaba el coraje a pesar de lo meloso que sonaba.

-Terrence, por favor llévame...

-¿Por qué, bebé, estás molesta?

Le preguntó con ironía y con la voz cargada de rabia aún mientras seguía besándola y mordiéndole los labios.

-Terrence, por favor no estoy de humor para tus juegos, alguien nos puede estar mirando y...

-¡Que nos miren! Tampoco estoy de humor, Candice.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces llévame a casa ya.

-Tranquila, princesa, voy a llevarte a casa, en cinco minutos estaremos ahí...

Le dijo Terry sin abandonar el tono suave y amenazador y dándole un beso tan salvaje que le lastimó los labios, pero ella no lo rechazó. Se montaron en el carro y efectivamente en cinco minutos estaban entrando a la casa.

-Terry... ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Porque querías que te llevara a casa, bebé.

-Sí, pero...

-Ven, muñequita, vamos a casa.

Le dijo sacándola del carro y echándose al hombro.

-¡Ya basta! Terry, bájame.

Le exigió Candy cuando ya estaban dentro del apartamento de Terry.

-Está bien, te bajo, pero tenemos que hablar, cariño.

El tono de Terry no había cambiando, pero no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla y ella cada vez estaba menos segura de seguir con la riña.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo, quiero irme a casa.

-Ya estás en casa, princesa. Si no quieres hablar, no hay problemas, no hablamos.

-No te entiendo, eres... insoportable y...

Terry la pegó a la pared y le dio un beso de esos que le cortaban la respiración, dejándola sin habla.

-Quiero que sepas, mi amor, que te amo, te amo mucho. Nunca quise insinuar que fueras una cualquiera. Yo sé que tú eres todita mía, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-Pero tienes que aprender a distinguir cuando alguien te admira con respeto y cuando quieren pasarse de la raya, como el cabrón aquél.

Mientras Terry le decía esas palabras a Candy, con esa pasiencia amenazante, no la dejaba de besar ni acariciar y a ella ya se le estaban doblando las piernas.

-Pero es que tú te vas a los extremos, no tenías por qué...

-Si tenía y ya deja de defenderlo, ¡por Dios!

-Terry, no estoy defendiendo a nadie, lo que pasa es...

-Shhh, no grites, bebé. Estamos muy cerquita y puedo escucharte muy bien.

Le dijo recorriéndole la oreja con la lengua mientras ella sentía que todas sus neuronas se habían ido de paseo.

-Hiciste una escena sin ah... necesidad y me avergonzaste en frente de ah... ah...

Terry la tenía acorralada y la estaba enloqueciendo con sus labios y sus manos, con sus dedos y con todo.

-¿Princesa, recuerdas tu reacción por la actitud de la empleada de Mc Donald's? Cuando ella puso toda su atención en mí y te ignoró intencionalmente... ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que hiciste, amor?

-Yo no la amenazé ni la agredí.

-No, pero hiciste tu berrinche y te fuiste al carro dejándome ahí plantado. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido si ella se hubiera puesto a decirme lo guapo que estoy y a preguntarme si tengo novia sabiendo bien que estaba contigo, eh? Contéstame, amor.

-Pues... yo... no sé, pero seguramente no... ah... ah... ah...

-Esa no es una respuesta, mi amor.

Le decía Terry con malica mientras la besaba y pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, abriéndose paso en la cremallera de su pantalón y llevándola a donde sólo él sabía.

-Está bien, la habría matado ahí mismo y... ah... ah...

-Entonces yo me porté bien, princesa, no lo maté. ¿Ahora si puedes perdonarme?

Le preguntó sin que sus manos y su boca tuvieran piedad de ella ni un segundo.

-Pero eso es diferente porque... ahh ay ahh, Terry, ya, déjame, ahhh...

-No me has perdonado, princesita, sabes como soy cuando no me dan lo que quiero, suelo ser muy necio, ¿verdad?

Ya Terry le había desabotonado toda la blusa y se encontraba perdido en sus pechos, ella estaba enajenada por la dulce tortura.

-¿No me vas a contestar, bebé?

-Está sí, te per... ah ah... te perdono, pero ah...

Terry la tomó en brazos nuevamente y se la llevó a su habitación. Ahí le sacó la blusa y el brassier y comenzó a torturar sus pezones con su boca, le bajó el pantalón y la llevó a la cama donde sus dedos siguieron haciendo estragos dentro de ella.

-Te amo, princesita, mucho, no olvides.

-Yo... yo también te amo, mi amor, ahhh...ahhh

Candy estaba perdiendo totalmente la cordura, Terry ponía su mundo al revez, sólo él podía llevarla de la rabia a la locura al mismo tiempo y de ahí a la lujuria, sólo él. Ella comenzó a desvestirlo desesperada mientras lo besaba con la misma intensidad de él, le besaba y mordía el cuello, las orejas, le gemía muy cerquita del oído y él ya no pudo más. Se arrancó el pantalón y el boxer y buscó desesperado un preservativo, pero ni sabía dónde estaban, su mente estaba nublada.

-Princesa, no sé dónde están los...

-Mi amor, no me importa, por favor...

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, sí, por favor...

-No, mi amor, no puedo hacerte esto ahora...

Decía Terry con muy poca convicción hasta que al fin dio con el dichoso preservativo en una de las gabetas de su mesita de noche. Se lo puso rápidamente y entró en ella de una sola estocada. Siempre había tenido delicadeza con ella, pero esta vez ella lo había enloquecido, él estaba sentado en la cama con ella abrazándolo con sus piernas y se movían desesperados, ella se abrazaba a su cuello mientras él se movía deliciosamente en su interior. Sus gritos lo estaban llevando a ver el mundo de los inmortales y él mismo gemía como un desesperado mientras la embestía con fuerza.

-Terry... ahh ahh ahhhhhhhhhh...

-Te amo, Candy...

El último grito de ella lo había llevado a la luna y lo trajo de vuelta alcanzando un climax increíble junto con ella. Candy sintió algo que no había sentido antes, como algo tibio y más húmedo en su interior. Terry se retiró de ella para deshacerse del preservativo.

-Oh no... Princesa...

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Terry la miraba preocupado y la abrazó de pronto y la llenó de besos, como si no se atreviera a decirle lo que había pasado.

-Bebé, el condón... se rompió...

-¿Qué? No puede ser en serio...

-Mi vida, en serio, se rompió.

Ella estaba aterrada y Terry no la dejaba de abrazar, los ojos de ella se aguaron.

-Terry... ¿qué vamos hacer ahora? ¡Dios mío!

-Tranquila, mi amor, por ahora nada, sólo esperar que no pase nada. Por favor, no te preocupes, yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada... siempre voy a estar contigo.

Le dijo besándole tiernamente el rostro y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Ya sé, Terry. Eliza me dijo que hay unas pastillas que te las tomas al día siguiente y...

-¡No!

Le dijo Terry rotundamente.

-Pero mi amor, sólo es en caso de que...

-Dije que no, no vas a tomarte nada raro que pueda hacerte peor. Hay que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, además hace un rato me pediste que te lo hiciera sin protección, sabías que eso podía tener consecuencias, Candy.

-Lo sé, Terry, sólo estoy buscando una solución, pero si no quieres... está bien...

-Princesa... no quiero que te tomes nada y no hagas nada raro sin decirme antes, por favor, bebé, prométemelo.

Le decía Terry suplicante y Candy pudo ver dolor en sus ojos y no se le hizo difícil saber por qué.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor, yo nunca... si llegase haber... nunca te haría eso, mi cielo.

Candy lo besó y lo abrazó y él se tranquilizó.

-Lo más probable no pase nada, pecas, pero debemos tener más cuidado. Si pasa algo, yo me encargo de todo, no hagas ninguna tontería, yo siempre voy a cuidarte y no dejaré que te pase nada.

-Te amo, mi amor, no tengo miedo ya.

-Yo tampoco, pecas, pero esperemos que no pase nada. No quiero que tengas que pasar por esto ahora que a penas estás empezando a realizar tu futuro, todo es mi culpa.

-¿Qué? Terry, claro que no, yo también te insistí. No vuelvas a decir eso nunca. Sé que no es el momento, pero todo lo que venga de tí yo lo voy amar, así como te amo a tí.

-Te amo, Candy. Eres lo mejor de mi vida. No te preocupes de nada, yo me hago responsable de todo, tú ni hables en caso de que pase algo. Yo me ocupo de todo.

-Está bien, mi amor, no me preocupo entonces.

-Buena chica, ahora dame un besito rico.

Así estuvieron los dos, preparados para lo que viniera, seguros de cuánto se amaban y Terry por ella haría lo que fuera.

-Tom... entra, por favor.

Le decía Eliza nerviosa, llegó a pensar que Tom no vendría, pues llegó una hora más tarde de lo previsto. Eliza como casi siempre, estaba sola en casa, ni luces de su madre. Decidió hacer una cena sencilla, pasta penne con pechuga de pollo, sabía que tenían mucho de que hablar, que estarían ahí mucho tiempo, además no era la primera vez que Tom probaba ese plato, ella sabía que a él le gustaba.

-Hola, Elly.

-Siéntate, Tommy, por favor...

Eliza estaba intranquila, no sabía por dónde empezar, Tom no se veía molesto, pero sí un poco distante y ella no sabía cómo acercarse.

-Tommy... yo voy a ser directa, no se me dan muy bien las palabrerías y no voy a disfrazar lo que pasó...

Tom la escuchaba y miraba con atención, no tenía ninguna intención de interrumpir, había decidido que no diría ni haría nada, ella tendría que resolver todo.

- Yo sé que lo que hice estuvo bastante mal, no sabes la vergüenza que siento de mi misma. Seré totalmente sincera... El único cariño que he conocido por parte de un hombre fue el que mostré contigo, porque es el único comportamiento que me demostraron... Cuando tú me abrazaste fue algo que no supe como...manejar... Creo que nunca me habían abrazado, no de la forma en que tú lo hiciste. Fue una expereriencia tan diferente que...

Eliza se desbordó en llanto nuevamente, Tom comenzó a bajar sus defensas, ella estaba siendo sincera. Él fue abrazarla nuevamente, pero ella se lo impidió sutilmente.

-No, Tommy, déjame terminar. El caso es que tu calor y cariño despertó en mi unas emociones y sensaciones que no había sentido y tuve la necesidad de sentirte... de perderme en esos brazos que me sostenían fuerte y por primera vez supe lo que era sentirme... amada... de alguna manera. Se sintió tan bien que tuve que sentirte en todos los sentidos, discúlpame, Tommy, esa es la única forma que yo conosco. Pero lo tuyo fue tan diferente que tuve miedo y te pedí que te fueras porque pensé que eso no podía pasarme a mí, que tarde o temprano tú sólo me usarías y te cansarías como todos los demás, así que quise dar el paso yo antes de que tú lo hicieras...

-Elly... ya no llores, por favor. No voy a negarte que me dolió tu actitud y quisiera darle atrás al tiempo para haberme podido controlar y que esto no hubiera pasado, pero ya se hizo. Sólo puedo decirte que no todos somos iguales. Si quieres que te ayude, lo haré, pero tienes que dejarte ayudar. Sigo molesto, no te lo voy a negar y no voy a pedirte que empezemos una relación porque lamentablemente no estás lista y yo no quiero verme arrastrado en el camino. Sí te ofresco mi compañía y quiero curarte, demostrarte lo que es de verdad el amor, si me dejas. Pero iré despacio contigo. Quiero darte todo el cariño que te hace falta, toda la pasiencia, todo el amor. Quiero enamorarte y hacer que olvides todo el pasado que te atormenta, pero lo haré desde el principio, como amigos.

Le decía Tom aunque a él mismo le dolían sus propias palabras, pues en esos momentos él sólo deseaba besarla y tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien y demostrarle que él era diferente, además de que también tenía que cuidar su propio corazón.

-¿Aceptas eso, Elly? ¿Quieres empezar conmigo, desde el principio?

Le preguntó mirándola con dulzura y tomándole las manos.

-Desde el principio, Tommy.

Eliza le dio una leve sonrisa, una triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Tom la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vas a ser mi amiga, pero mi novia. Porque no voy a estar con nadie ni tú tampoco mientras estemos en esta locura. Pero puedes escribir que serás mía, Elly, pero a mi manera.

Esas palabras dejaron a Eliza confusa, pero feliz. Era una relación extraña, pero era lo mejor que la habían ofrecido en la vida y lo aceptó. Era mejor eso que perderlo para siempre y más cuando había comenzado a sentir algo por él, algo que a cada instante se hacía más fuerte sin que ella pudiera entender por qué. Esa noche cenaron, hablaron, vieron películas, se dieron cariño, como verdaderos amigos, como una pareja, como todo, pero con respeto y Tom aunque se moría, no le dio ni un beso en los labios, tenía un plan y tenía que resultar, se fue muy tarde ahí, cuando Eliza se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Candy se encontraba muy añoñada en el regazo de Terry viendo televisión en la sala, ella lo adoraba. Él podía ser medio pesado, celoso, posesivo, pero a ella simplemente la amaba, no había nada que ella pidiera que él no le diera y él la consentía como a nadie.

-Terry, olvidé comentarte que hoy me matriculé en varios cursos, empiezo en una semana.

-Que bueno, bebé. ¿Dónde te matriculaste?

-En World Training Academy, en Bayamón.

-He escuchado de esa escuela, creo que Neil hizo sus cursos ahí también. Suerte, princesa.

En eso el celular de Candy comenzó a sonar y como ella estaba en el regazo de él y el celular estaba encima de la mesita de centro, Terry lo tomó.

-¿Quién es Jorge Ramos?

Preguntó Terry poniéndose muy serio y señalándole el nombre en la pantalla hasta que la llamada se cayó porque ninguno de los dos contestó.

-Ah... tengo una entrevista con él mañana...

-¿Entrevista para qué?

-Pues de trabajo... necesito trabajar para...

-¿Trabajo? Dices que este tipo está llamándote a las diez de la noche para una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Qué clase de trabajo, Candice?

Terry estaba enfurenciéndose nuevamente y Candy no sabía qué hacer, tampoco se esperaba esa llamada.

-Escucha, Terry, cuando venía de matricularme, me dio por ver el periódico y me topé con el anuncio, creo que buscan una asistente para oficina, decía con o sin experiencia, así que llamé al número que aparecía y como no contestaron dejé un mensaje, supongo que me están contestando...

-¿Y te está contestando a esta hora?

Le preguntaba Terry irónico.

-Terry, de verdad no sé, sólo llamé al número que aparecía en el anuncio, tal vez si me hubieras dejado contestar...

-No vas a contestarle nada y no llames más a ese número. Nadie llama a estas horas con relación a trabajo, Candice. Y no acabo de entender, ¿para qué estás buscando trabajo?

-Pues para mis cosas...mis estudios, mi ropa, comida, etc.

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió hablar conmigo primero? ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-Terry, no es eso... no puedo depender de ti para eso, tú no tienes por qué...

-Candy, tienes que tener cuidado. Eres muy inocente. ¿Crees que las intenciones de alguien que llama a esta hora dizque para trabajo son buenas? Y sobre lo que yo no debería de ayudarte, ¿por qué no? ¿No me has entregado tú todo, sin esperar nada? ¿Por qué ahora no quieres que te ayude?

-Es que yo... no puedo abusar de todo lo que me das...

-Candy, por el amor de Dios. Eres mi mujer, puedo darte todo lo que quieras, no necesitas trabajar, si quieres hacerlo no hay problemas, pero por favor, ten cuidado o al menos ten la desencia de decirme las cosas. Es más, no quiero que trabajes, concéntrate en estudiar lo que quieres, piensa sólo en tu carrera, yo me ocupo de lo demás. Los trabajos distraen mucho, princesa, pueden exigirte tiempo que vas a quitarle a tus estudios y yo quiero que logres todo lo que quieres.

-Pero Terry, muchas personas estudian y trabajan y...

-Lo sé, amor, pero esas personas tienen esa necesidad y son admirables las que lo logran, pero muchos terminan abandonando los estudios cuando se acostumbran a ganar dinero, no quiero que eso te pase, además no lo necesitas, Candy. Puedo darte todo.

-Pero es que de verdad... no tienes por qué hacerlo...

-Candy, la única diferencia aquí es que no vives conmigo, por todo lo demás hemos dado todos los pasos de una relación madura. Lo siento, pero mi mujer no va estar fastidiándose en una tienda o en un fast food, no hay necesidad. No se discute más.

-Terry, yo admiro que hagas eso por mi, pero es tu dinero y...

-Candy, si no te has dado cuenta aún, soy millonario. El dinero no es mi problema. Hace casi un año que heredé mi propia fortuna de mi abuelo, igual que mi hermana mayor y sigo trabajando en la empresa que tarde o temprano será también mía, el dinero no es problema para mí.

-Es que tú me dijiste que habías trabajado como guardia de seguridad y...

-Candy, en ese tiempo, no tenía edad para heredar, no podía trabajar en la empresa porque no tenía la experiencia y dado que fue mi responsabilidad aquella situación, quise resolverlo por mis medios y no aprovechándome de mis padres, pero ahora es diferente. Tengo trabajo, buen sueldo, una carrera casi terminada, cuatro millones en el banco, no es por alardear, ¿pero crees que es justo que vayas a trabajar en cualquier lugar estando yo en esa posición?

-Supongo que no... lo siento, lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero de verdad no sabía que tenías tanto dinero...

-Está bien, princesa. Ahora quiero que no te preocupes por nada, deja que yo me encargue de todo, ¿sí?

Le dijo Terry besándola y ella se quedó más tranquila, él la hacía sentir segura.

-Está bien, mi amor.

Después de haber aclarado esos puntos, se quedaron compartiendo un rato más y luego Terry la llevó a su casa. Candy no pudo dormir bien esa noche, el incidente con el condón le preocupaba mucho...

Continuará...

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como ven, se van presentando diversas situaciones en la relación de nuestros rebeldes, los problemas no siempre vienen de una tercera persona y muy pronto vamos a estar brincando a otras etapas importantes en el desarrollo de esta historia, los conflictos ya comenzarán a relucir, el tiempo de todo color de rosa se irá acabando, pero el amor de ellos es muy grande, lo suficiente para poder derribar las barreras. Pronto se formará una nueva pareja, una que traerá una situación que se da mucho, ya verán por qué.

Bueno, me dejan sus reviews.

Las quiero,

Wendy


	13. Chapter 13

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13 Cupido anda suelto**

Habían pasado tres semanas ya y Candy había comenzado su primer curso de estilismo básico. Era una alumna sobresaliente, pues ese era un don que ella ya poseía y aprendía rápidamente, incluso ayudaba a sus compañeras. Sus habilidades de conductora habían mejorado bastante, gracias al regalo de Albert podía moverse sin depender de nadie. Terminó sus clases y fue a casa a quitarse el uniforme y prepararse, pues Terry pasaría por ella a pasar un rato en el apartamento ya que era viernes y al siguiente día no se trabajaba ni se estudiaba. Cuando estuvo lista, en media hora Terry llegó por ella y después de haber comprado comida china se fueron directo al apartamento de él.

-Candy, calma, la comida no se te va a escapar.

Le dijo Terry divertido al ver como Candy engullía su comida sin respirar.

-Es que tengo hambre, no había comido en todo el día...

-¿Por qué?

-Es que... estoy a dieta.

-¿Qué?

Le preguntó Terry sorprendido e incluso molesto.

-Eh... sí, es que me estoy poniendo gorda, aumenté casi diez libras en el verano que pasé en...

Era verdad que había aumentado de peso, pero le asentó muy bien, ella había estado muy delgada y esas libras sólo le dieron más acentuación a sus curvas, aunque seguía siendo delgada, ni siquiera estaba llenita y Terry estaba encantado.

-Candy, no me digas que estás pasando hambre porque ahora te ha dado por decir que estás gorda cuando yo puedo levantarte con un solo brazo, así que te acabas todita la comida ahora mismo y...

-Terry, pero es que... mírame.

Le dijo estirándose la piel de la barriga que estaba totalmente plana y tonificada, pero ella y sus manías...

-Estás muy bien así. No quiero enterarme de que estés pasando hambre, lo único que puedes conseguir es enfermarte, si quieres mantenerte en forma, haz ejercicios.

Terry le estaba hablando con autoridad, como si ella fuera su hija y no su novia y ella comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Terry tú siempre quieres venir a decirme todo lo que yo tengo que hacer, no soy una niña y no voy a ponerme a comer como un elefante...

-¿No eres una niña? Claro, porque es muy maduro este berrinche que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? Abre la boca.

Le dijo con el tenedor lleno de comida mientras ella dejaba la boca sellada en una perreta infantil.

-Ya estoy llena.

Le contestó desafiante y la pasiencia de Terry comenzaba a esfumarse.

-Escucha, princesa. Estás muy bien como estás, me gustas así, eres casi un palo, no sé de dónde sacaste que estás gorda, eres muy delgada, sólo que ahora tienes unas curvas que... tienes una figura que muchas matarían por tener...

Le decía Terry apretándole las caderas y las nalgas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí mi amor... unas libritas más no te vendrían mal, pero a mi me gusta así como estás.

Le dijo sentándola sobre sus piernas y besándola en el cuello mientras sus manos la recorrían entera, pero se detuvo antes de que la cosa se pusiera más interesante.

-Ahora, abre la boquita y come, yo te la voy a dar como una bebé.

-Pero yo ya no quiero comer...

Le contestó ella maliciosa y se giró sobre sus piernas para quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

-Estás portándote muy mal, princesita.

Le dijo él, pero comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos apretaban su cintura con firmeza. Cuando él empezó a recorrerle el cuello con sus labios ella comenzó a retorcerse sobre él y él fue subiendo sus manos a su blusa y comenzó acariciarla con lujuria. Ella levantó las manos para que él le quitara la blusa y él no se hizo de rogar, le arrancó el brassier y comenzó a besar y succionar sus pechos como un desesperado y ella de maldad seguía moviéndose provocadoramente sobre él, con su minifalda que se le había subido hasta la espalda por el movimiento y Terry estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus pies. Terry se levantó con ella enganchada a él mientras le deboraba la boca sin compasión y la llevó a su habitación. Ahí ella le quitó la ropa y él se apresuró a buscar un preservativo. Le quitó la falda y las bragas de un jalón, la acostó y se arrodilló en la cama poniendo las piernas de ella al rededor de su cuello y comenzó a entrar en ella, lentamente, luego de prisa, ambos se movían en una única sincronía, su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos se conocían.

-Terry... te amo...

Le gritaba Candy ahogada en pasión mientras él la embestía desenfrenadamente.

-Yo te amo más...

Le respondió él llevándola a la cima dónde ya se encontraba él y así terminaron su juego de pasión y él se retiró el preservativo y se desplomó sobre ella.

-Princesa, ¿te pasa algo, por qué esa cara?

Le preguntó él mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo con sus dedos, pero su semblante estaba un poco perdido.

-Nada, mi amor, nada.

Le dijó dándole un beso en la frente y sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿Nada?

Le preguntó serio.

-¿No vas a molestarte?

-Depende, Candy. ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? ¿Hay algo más que has hecho sin decirme nada?

Terry había alzado un poco la voz, se estaba preocupando también.

-No, mi amor, no he hecho nada...

-¿Entonces? Habla.

-Yo... siempre soy muy regular y... aún es muy rápido para afirmar cualquier cosa, pero...

-Princesa, no entiendo...

-Tengo una semana de retrazo, Terry. Es muy rápido para llegar a cualquier conclución, pero... me asusta. Ya te lo dije, eso es todo.

Terry se quedó en blanco por unos instantes pero después pudo reaccionar.

-¿Y pensaste que yo iba a molestarme por eso? ¿Qué clase de mounstro tú piensas que soy, Candy? ¿No te dije que no te preocuparas, que yo me encargaría de todo?

-No quise decir eso, Terry, yo sólo estoy... asustada y...

-Lo siento, tampoco quise reaccionar así. Sé que debes estar asustada, no es para menos. Pero cógelo con calma, princesa, deja que pase al menos una semana más y tal vez...

-Terry, ya había hecho una cita en una clínica de planificación familiar, tengo que ir el lunes a realizarme unos cuantos análisis antes de que pueda elegir cuál es el método anticonceptivo adecuado para mí, pero...

Terry estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

-Y ese fue otro detalle que también olvidaste decirme.

Le dijo con reproche y rayando ya en el mal humor.

-Es que eso no lo planifiqué, Terry. Pasé por la clínica y me detuve ahí cuando me di cuenta del atrazo... además, sólo estoy buscando un método más seguro, tú ya has roto dos condones y...

La culpa se apoderó de Terry, ella estaba asustada y preocupada y todo era su culpa.

-Princesa, no me molesta que busques una solución, sólo que por favor me digas las cosas, así puedo acompañarte en todo esto y apoyarte.

Le dijo con todo el cariño y la comprensión de la que fue capaz, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la culpa y el arrepentimiento y Candy se dio cuenta.

-Terry, mi cielo, no quiero que pienses que todo esto ha sido tu culpa... esto es algo que nos concierne a los dos. Por favor, no te sientas culpable, eso me hace sentir mal, por favor. Yo sé que no queríamos esto, pero a mí de verdad no me importa, mi amor. Lo que me asusta en realidad es tener que enfrentarme a mis padres y a mi hermano...pero yo no me arrepiento de nada, mi amor, te lo juro.

Le explicaba ella desesperada, pues el remordimiento dibujado en el rostro de Terry le partía el alma.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, princesa, pero no es justo para ti que tengas que pasar por esto ahora. Que tengas que enfrentarte a tus padres porque yo no pude cuidarte lo suficiente y te puse en esta situación...

-Terry, ya basta, los dos nos pusimos aquí y no fue culpa de nadie, los accidentes pasan, además, esto no es ningún accidente, mi amor, un hijo no lo es y tampoco podemos afirmar eso porque es muy rápido, tal vez es sólo un susto, mi cuerpo está experimentando cambios y a veces eso es normal, quizás nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, Candy.

Soltó Terry de pronto y Candy se quedó helada.

-¿Qué? Terry... mis padres no van a...

-Yo hablaré con ellos, tú no tienes que hacer nada.

-Terry, ya deja de estar tomando decisiones sin preguntarme ni siquiera.

-¿Prefieres irte cuando ya todos sepan que estás embarazada?

-¡Eso no lo sabemos!

-Ah, ya entiendo. El problema es que no quieres vivir conmigo, ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de que yo vaya a controlar tu vida, con lo mandón que soy, ¿verdad?

Otra vez estaban teniendo una de sus grandes discusiones, dónde ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-Terry, no es eso... es que... cómo te lo explico... A penas acabo de cumplir diesciocho años, mis papás todavía piensan que soy su niña aunque me den las libertades que me dan y que les salga de repente con que me voy a vivir contigo... Terry, carajo, tú tienes hermanas, debes saber cómo es.

Con ese argumento Candy dio en el clavo y Terry entendió la magnitud de su preocupación.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, bebé. Tengo una idea mejor...

Candy lo miró asustada y curiosa al mismo tiempo, cuando a Terry se le ocurría algo siempre eran cosas drásticas.

-Dime...

-Voy acompañarte el lunes hacerte todos tus análisis, incluyendo una prueba de embarazo. Si sale positiva... no diremos nada, sólo avisamos que nos queremos casar y después de eso, pues ya no hay por qué esconderlo más...

-¿Casarnos? ¿Ahora?

Preguntó Candy con los ojazos abiertos.

-Sé que da miedo ese paso por ahora, pero sólo es si sale positiva la prueba porque de ser así, mi hijo tiene que crecer en un hogar estable como tú y yo lo hicimos. Quiero que nos vea todos los días, que duerma y amanezca con nosotros.

Le dijo Terry con determinación y Candy se maravilló por su gran sentido de responsabilidad y compromiso.

-Tienes razón, pero de verdad espero que sólo sea un susto, mi amor.

-De todas formas me gustaría que vivas conmigo, aquí...

-Me encantaría, pero quiero tomar en cuenta la opinión de mis padres.

-Está bien, si no ponen objeción, vienes conmigo, sino, pues será como tú quieras.

En ese acuerdo quedaron y después de estar juntos un rato más y divertirse, Terry dejó a Candy en su casa para dormir, pues al día siguiente él y su familia tendrían una cena en casa de Candy para que todos se conoscan.

...

-Candy, gracias por invitarme aunque no soy tu...

-¿Quién dice que no eres mi familia, Elly? Somos amigas desde que teníamos pañales.

Era la conversación que sostenían las dos amigas, que estaban muy lindas por cierto, mientras Rosemary se había esmerado en la cocina preparando una deliciosa lasagna con arroz blanco, amarillos fritos y ensalada verde. La casa estaba impecable, lista para la visita. Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Albert!

Gritó Candy tirándosele encima como siempre y él la cargó y le besó la frente.

-Mira lo que tengo para tí, princesita.

Albert le extendió un hermoso llavero de Hello Kitty para las llaves de su Jeep que también tenía una "C".

-¡Gracias!

Le contestó ella emocionada.

-Hola, Eliza. No te sientas mal, tengo un llavero para tí.

Le dijo Albert entregándole a Eliza un llavero de Rag Boy, muy al estilo de Eliza.

-Gracias, Albert, ¡me encanta!

Le dijo Eliza con una radiante sonrisa.

-Me alegro que estén divirtiéndose, chicos, pero la visita ya llegó, así que bajen.

Dijo William entrando también en la habitación de Candy que se había convertido en una algarabía. Los tres bajaron a recivir a la visita.

-¡Terry! Hola, Eleanor, Richard. Él es mi hermano Albert y ellos mis padres William y Rosemary White. Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Eliza Macy.

-Mucho gusto, señores Grandchester.

Respondieron los White.

-El gusto es mío, ella es mi hija mayor Paula, le sigue Terry, que ya lo conocen, ella es Alisson y esta pequeña es Heidi.

Dijo Richard Grandchester mientras Eleanor sonreía.

-Mucho gusto, chicas.

Respondió Rosemary seguida de William.

-El gusto es nuestro.

Dijo Paula con una espectacular sonrisa y Albert se quedó como un tonto. Paula era realmente bella. Una castaña preciosa, alta y esbelta y con unos preciosos ojos marrones.

-Bueno, pasen y siéntense.

Les dijo William invitándolos al salón. Al rato Rosemary llegó con unas piñas coladas que ella misma hizo para el deleite de los Grandchester que no dejaron de elogiar la bebida.

-Su casa es muy linda y acogedora, Rosemary.

-Muchas gracias, Eleanor. Permítanme decirles que estamos muy contentos con la relación de mi hija con Terry, él es un caballero.

Eleanor y Richard sonrieron orgullosos, mientras que Candy se sonrojó sólo de pensar lo que dirían si supieran que ya corrían el peligro de ser abuelos. Por otro lado, Albert y Paula se lanzaban unas miraditas que sólo ellos entendían. Albert había quedado deslumbrado con ella y ella por su parte se había quedado sin aliento, pues él era endemoniadamente guapo y atractivo, era un pecado en todo el sentido.

-Candy... hice otro dibujo para ti...

Dijo la adorable Heidi de pronto y todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

-¿Ah sí? Enséñamelo.

Le dijo Candy con dulzura. Esa chica le inspiraba una ternura que no podía describir. Heidi se puso de pie y se dirigió a dónde estaba Candy y le entregó su dibujo. Era toda una obra de arte, Era Candy abrazando a Terry con un corazón al rededor, pero cada detalle y los rasgos de ellos habían sido plasmados con una perfección increíble, la chica tenía una memoria fotográfica, definitivamente.

-Es hermoso, Heidi, gracias.

Cuando Candy le dijo eso, la chica se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo que sorprendió a todos, provocándoles gran ternura, especialmente a los padres de Heidi y a Terry.

-No me lo explico, Heidi no suele ser así y se prendió de Candy desde el primer día que la vio...

Dijo Eleanor sorprendida y maravillada.

-Es que Candy es un ángel, señora.

Respondió Albert con orgullo de su hermana. Candy siempre había sido una niña muy consentida, sus padres y él siempre se habían encargado de que fuera feliz y le cumplían todo lo que pedía, aún así, Candy nunca fue caprichosa ni pretensiosa, al contrario, era super tierna y ahora Terry se encargaba se seguir consintiéndola.

-Sí, nuestro ángel. Ella fue un milagro, se suponía que yo no podía tener más hijos por unas complicaciones que tuve cuando tuve a Albert y siete años después llegó ella y nos ha dado los diesciocho años más felices de nuestras vidas.

Dijo Rosemary con los ojos aguados, bueno, sus ojos no eran los únicos que estaba aguados, todos parecían haber estado cortanto cebolla. Terry sostuvo la mano de Candy con ternura. Él sabía que ella de verdad era un ángel, él mismo lo había comprobado.

-Bueno, creo que ya deben estar hambrientos, ¿por qué no pasamos a comer?

Habló por fin William aclarándose la garganta y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Rosemary, tienes que darme esta receta, es la mejor lasagña que me he comido en mi vida.

-No exageres, Eleanor...

-No exagera, señora, está divina.

Dijo Alisson sonriendo encantadoramente y sirviéndose otra porción.

-Lástima que Candy no haya heredado sus dotes culinarias.

-¡Albert!

Exclamó Candy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, Candy, yo tampoco tengo ninguna habilidad en la cocina.

Le dijo Paula en señal de apoyo y mirando a Albert con intención.

-Eso no importa, cuando Candy y Terry se casen, que cocine Terry.

Soltó Heidi dejando a todos boquiabiertos y haciendo que Candy se atragantara con su ensalada. Todos comenzaron a reir menos Candy y Terry, pues los demás no tenían idea de lo acertados que podían estar si sus sospechas eran verdaderas. Después de media hora de haber terminado de comer y se encontraban en la sala compartiendo amenamente, Rosemary llevó un pound-cake con helado de vainilla y ice tea. Candy y Terry habían ido un momento a la cocina a llevar sus platos y vasos y Candy aprovechó el momento para hablarle.

-Terry, tu hermana, Heidi... ella es... adorable, nunca había conocido a una chica así y menos a esa edad...

-Princesa, ella es especial...

-¿Especial?

-Sí, bebé, ella es autista, un autismo leve, a penas se nota, se lo descubrieron a los ocho años. A ella le cuesta relacionarse con las personas y salir de sus rutinas, contigo... bueno, tú lograste un milagro, no sé cómo es que se ha prendido de ti de esa manera.

-¡Vaya! Me alegro que le haya caído bien entonces. Tiene un talento increíble para los dibujos...

-Ella tiene unas habilidades que no dejan de sorprendernos, dice que va a estudiar diseño gráfico y que va a trabajar conmigo en la empresa.

-¡Awww!

-Bueno, princesa, vamos con los demás antes de que piensen que me estás violando.

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Candy riendo, Terry era increíble. Estuvieron compartiendo un rato más y todos disimuladamente se lanzaban miradas sobre lo bien que habían conectado Albert y Paula.

-Paula... antes de que te vayas... ¿sería mucho atrevimiento si te pido tu número?

Paula se quedó helada por la petición, tenía veinticinco años igual que él, pero aún se sonrojaba, siempre había sido tímida con los hombres y más después de las inumerables decepciones que había sufrido.

-No, no hay problemas, apúntalo.

Albert sacó su celular y guardó el número y Paula hizo lo mismo con el de él. Eliza por su parte se había quedado callada casi todo el tiempo, hasta se habían olvidado que ella existía y era que ella se encontraba en su propio mundo pensando en Tom. Cuando todos se fueron, incluyendo Albert y Terry, ella y Candy se internaron en su habitación.

-Elly, ¿Te pasa algo? No hablaste en toda la noche.

-No es nada, Candy. Es que de pronto mis neuronas sólo responden a un solo estímulo, T.O.M.

-Eso es bueno, Eliza. No hay nada mejor que estar enamorado.

-Claro, tu romance está viento en popa, pero yo... yo ni siquiera sé dónde estoy parada.

-No te desesperes, Elly. Estás tan acostumbrada a los chicos de cascos ligeros que no te das cuenta de cuando alguien de verdad vale la pena la espera. Me dices que no ha pasado un día sin que te llame durante casi un mes que ya ha pasado. Los detalles...

-Es que no sabes la batalla que estoy librando en mi interior cuando lo que quiero es que me bese y me abraze con esos brazos que son todo un sueño, él es tan fuerte... tan... ay no sé, me ha vuelto loca de repente.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, Elly...

-Candy... ¿Estás escondiendo algo?

-¿Yo? Claro que no...

-Candy...

-Está bien... es que... bueno... se nos ha roto el condón dos veces y creemos que...

-¡Voy a ser tití! ¡Qué emoción!

-¡Elly! Es sólo una sospecha. Esperamos que no... y por favor, baja la voz. ¿Quieres que me maten a palos?

-Lo siento... es que... bueno, no creo que vayan a matarte... tus padres no son...

-De todas formas, Elly, no es conveniente ahora. Así que estoy rogando porque sólo sea un susto...

-Si pasa, Candy, no te arrepientas de nada y agradece a Dios por ese milagro, Terry es diferente... él... vale la pena.

Eliza le dijo eso con los ojos cristalizados y Candy no tuvo que adivinar el motivo.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, ya Terry y yo hablamos del asunto y lo que vamos hacer en caso de que... bueno... en fin, tenemos todo arreglado.

Al rato Eliza se fue a su casa y Candy se dio un baño y se preparó para dormir. Recivió un mensaje.

_**Mensaje de Terry:**_

_**Descansa, princesa**_

_**te amo un montón**_

_**recuerda que voy acompañarte**_

_**el lunes a la clínica, bebé**_

_**estaré contigo en todo momento**_

_**pase lo que pase, si pasa, por favor**_

_**cuidense los dos.**_

_**Te adoro, muñequita.**_

_**Re:**_

_**Gracias, mi amor**_

_**yo también te amo**_

_**gracias por apoyarme en todo**_

_**si pasa, voy a cuidarnos mucho**_

_**a los dos, mi amor y a tí también**_

_**te adoro, mi cielo.**_

El lunes llegó en un abrir de ojos y Terry había pasado por Candy a las ocho de la mañana. Llegaron a la clínica y Candy se anotó, por suerte estaba casi vacía.

-Candice White, al área de laboratorio, por favor.

Dijo una enfermera con su típico uniforme de diseños médicos.

-Ve, amor, suerte.

Le dijo Terry dándole un beso fugaz. Candy entró al pequeño cuarto. Se sentó en la silla mientras la enfermera preparaba y etiquetaba el tubito de muestra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de atrazo?

-Una semana y media.

-Es poco tiempo. ¿Sus periodos siempre han sido regulares?

-Sí.

-Bueno, tenga en cuenta que al llevar poco tiempo de retrazo, a veces la prueba puede salir negativa aún estando embarazada. Si sale negativa y en un periodo considerable su regla no llega, le aconsejo se haga una nueva.

Diciéndo eso la enfermera tomó el brazo de Candy, tanteó hasta dar con una buena vena, pasó un algodón con alcohol e insertó la aguja hasta que el tubito de muestra se llenó por completo. Retiró la aguja con cuidado y le puso una curita.

-Eso es todo. De veinte a treinta minutos el resultado estará listo. El doctor la llamará para informarle el resultado y para hacer el chequeo rutinario para la planificación familiar en caso de que claro, no esté embarazada.

-Gracias.

Le dijo Candy super nerviosa y salió a la salita de espera nuevamente.

-¿Todo bien, princesa?

-Me puyaron, Terry.

Le contestó ella haciendo un puchero.

-Awwww... se te va a sanar prontito, bebé.

Le dijo él dándole un besito encima de la curita.

-Tenemos que esperar media hora más o menos en lo que sale el resultado, luego me llamará el doctor para leermelo...

En lo que pasaba el tiempo, Terry se puso a leer una revista que estaba en la salita y Candy estaba rocostada en su pecho, se había quedado dormida.

-Candice White, oficina tres, por favor.

Anunció una de las muchachas que estaban en el mostrador y Terry se puso de pie junto con ella, ya que se permitía un acompañante por paciente y él quería estar con ella. Entraron a la oficina indicada y se sentaron cada uno en una silla. En el escritorio se encontraba un doctor de unos treinta y cinco años, con lentes y semblante indescifrable.

-Buenos días.

Los saludó y ellos devolvieron el saludo.

-Bueno, Candice, según este examen, todo indica que no estás embarazada. Está todo normal. Según el informe que llenaste, no llevas mucho tiempo de estar activa sexualmente, así que tu cuerpo está experimentando cambios, en cualquier momento, tu periodo llegará. De todas formas voy hacerte un sonograma para asegurarnos totalmente que no estás embarazada y luego un chequeo rutinario para poderte suministrar el método anticonceptivo que vas a usar. Espera en la sala, en unos minutos te llamaremos para el sonograma.

-Gracias, doctor.

Salieron a esperar en la sala nuevamente.

-Sólo fue un susto, mi amor, gracias a Dios.

-Así es princesa, ya no tienes que estar preocupada.

Le dijo Terry pero su semblante era melancólico.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry?

-Nada, amor, esta preocupado, nada más.

Candy no estaba convencida con la respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro, mi amor? ¿Tú esperabas que...?

-No, princesa. Yo sé que ahora no es el momento, sólo que esto me trajo ciertos recuerdos que no valen la pena traer en estos momentos...

-Terry... mi cielo, ya no pienses más en eso. Pronto, cuando termine de estudiar y tenga mi negocio, podemos tener bebés, todos los que tú quieras.

Le dijo Candy sonriendo y a él lo invadió una ternura inmensa.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, mi amor. Un niño hermoso como tú.

Le contestó Candy despeinándolo y llenándolo de besos.

-Candice White, al área de sonografía por favor.

Volvieron a anunciar en el mostrador. Después del sonograma y las pruebas pertinentes, todo estaba en órden y a Candy se le entregó un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas para tres meses y le dieron todas las indicaciones. Se fueron de ahí a la empresa de Terry, había que grabar un comercial para Payless Shoes Source y Neil quería a Candy como modelo principal.

Continuará...

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya estamos pasando a otra etapa en la vida de los personajes, prepárense porque vienen muchas sorpresas y situaciones, algunos dramas también, así que no se despeguen de aquí.

Cuento con sus reviews.

Wendy


	14. Chapter 14

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Granchester**

**Capítulo 14 nuevos comienzos**

Candy y Terry llegaron a Caribbean en media hora. Neil salió disparado a saludarlos como si no los hubiera visto en años.

-¡Candy, muñeca, pero que hermosa estás! Muak, muak.

La saludó Neil besándole ambas mejillas.

-¡Terrys!

-A mi no me beses, Neil.

Le dijo Terry con fingida desconfianza.

-No te preocupes primor, me he cansado de besar sapos en la espera de que llegue mi príncipe.

Candy soltó una carcajada y Terry simplemente lo ignoró.

-Bueno, Neil, aquí tienes a mi princesa, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer con ella?

-¿Como que qué voy hacer con ella? Con esas piernas de infarto que ella tiene tengo que ponerla a modelar la nueva línea otoñal de Payless, querido. Con la promoción que tengo pendiente más la oferta del cincuenta por ciento en el segundo par de zapatos, este comercial será una bomba, my darling. Payless quiere un contrato para un año y le dará a Candy zapatos gratis por un año, así que hay que moverse.

-¿Zapatos por todo un año?

Exclamó Candy como emoción.

-No necesitas que Payless te regale zapatos, Candy, yo puedo...

-Terry, no empieces a alardear, todos sabemos que puedes comprarle a Candy un millón de zapatos si quieres.

Dijo Neil con fastidio y Candy rió en muestra de apoyo, Terry la sobretegía tanto que a veces era exasperante.

-Ya, ¿cuándo empezamos, Neil?

-Inmediatamente, sweetheart. Sígueme por favor. Voy a ponerte fashion, fashion, de show.

Neil tomó a Candy del brazo y desaparecieron por un pasillo para preparar a Candy. Terry ya tenía el libreto listo y se estaba preparando para dirigir el comercial.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Paula se encontraba en su estudio revelando unas fotografías que había tomado de El Yunque, era una profesional, no lo consideraba un trabajo, sino un hobbie, pero la gente lo pagaba bien y ella recivía contrataciones para cumpleaños y bodas o cualquier evento importante, bastaba mencionar que era una Grandchester y todos sabían que el arte y la televisión y todo lo que tuviera que ver con promoción era algo que tenían en las venas todos los grandchester. Cuando decidió salir de su estudio para descansar y tomar un baño, su teléfono le avisó un mensaje.

_**Mensaje de Albert:**_

_**Hola, preciosa, espero**_

_**no haberte molestado,**_

_**¿estás ocupada?**_

Paula casi brinca de la emoción como una niña.

_**Re:**_

_**Hola, no, ya terminé**_

_**mi trabajo por hoy, ¿por qué?**_

_**Re:**_

_**Sólo quería saludarte y **_

_**decirte que me agradaste **_

_**mucho y que la pasé muy bien**_

_**contigo y tu familia.**_

_**Re:**_

_**Gracias, tú también me agradaste**_

_**y tu familia es divina, espero que**_

_**se repita en otra ocación.**_

_**Re:**_

_**Cuenta con eso, linda.**_

_**Espero no me tomes esto a mal,**_

_**pero... ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?**_

_**No te sientas comprometida, si no quieres**_

_**no hay ningún problema.**_

Paula estaba que volaba por la emoción, pero de pronto la duda la invadió y no supo si aceptar o hacerse un poco la difícil y decirle cordialmente que no.

_**Re:**_

_**Me gustaría ir a San Juan**_

_**hace tiempo que vengo deseando ir**_

_**pero no había querido ir sola...**_

_**Re:**_

_**Entonces es un sí. Te llevaré a San Juan**_

_**ponte zapatos cómodos, vamos a caminar**_

_**largo rato y luego me gustaría que cenáramos**_

_**en el restaurant Raíces, si no tienes problemas...**_

_**Re:**_

_**Encantada. Claro que sí.**_

_**;-)**_

_**Re: Entonces voy a llamarte **_

_**para que me expliques como**_

_**llegar a tu casa, te recogeré en una hora.**_

Cuando terminó de darle los detalles a Albert por teléfono se puso tan nerviosa como una niña. Pero a veces dudaba y su rostro se volvía sombrío. Decidió no remover más el cajón de los recuerdos y se apresuró a escoger su ropa. Si irían al viejo San Juan, quería decir que la mayor parte del tiempo estarían caminando, así que lo primero que hizo fue elegir unas sandalias planas, escogió un Jean ajustado en azúl oscuro una blusa de manguillos roja que acentuaba muy bien su figura y sus generosos y firmes pechos. Se dejó el pelo lizo y suelto y se puso una banda blanca. Se maquilló ligeramente, sólo con un poco de polvo facial y lipgloss rosa. En una hora exactamente, Albert estaba tocando su puerta.

-Hola, Paula... estás preciosa...

La saludó Albert mirándola con fascinación y ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias... usted también se ve muy guapo, señor White.

Le dijo jocosamente y esta vez su sonrisa fue más coqueta. Después que terminaron con los saludos, salieron y Albert le abrió la puerta de su Nissan Altima negro, último modelo. Puso el cd de James Blunt que a él le encantaba y al parecer también a ella, pues la escuchó tararear varias de las canciones. Estuvieron en San Juan en cuarenta minutos, pues siendo lunes, no había tanto tráfico ni muchos turistas en el medio. Se estacionaron en un multipiso para mayor seguridad y después que Albert le abriera la puerta, se dispusieron a recorrer el histórico lugar.

-Vamos aquí, Albert.

Paula lo llevó corriendo de la mano sin darle tiempo a reaccionar donde estaba un muchacho que hacía bocetos por diez dólares, tenía mucho talento en verdad.

-¿Quieren que los dibuje individualmente o juntos?

Preguntó el muchacho trigueño de ojos verdes con estilo rastafari, largos dreadlocks y una barba en forma de candado. Delgado, con un gastado jean negro y una camisa de Bob Marley.

-Juntos.

Se apresuró a contestar Albert dejándola a ella sorprendida, pero no le molestó para nada la idea. El muchacho los mandó a sentarse en dos sillitas plásticas que tenía ahí y les dijo que se juntaran lo más posible. Hacía trazos rápidos y precisos, los detalles eran increíbles y en quince minutos ya el boceto estaba terminado.

-¡Quedó brutal!

Dijo Paula emocionada y Albert reía por su sencillez y lo espontánea que era. Ella fue a sacar el dinero para pagarle al muchacho, pero Albert se le adelantó.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, linda?

-Pues... ahora se me antoja una piragua, ¿a ti no?

Le preguntó con una sonrisa tan fascinante que Albert también se antojó de una piragua de repente y la llevó al pequeño kioskito sin hacerse de rogar.

-¿De qué la quieres?

-Ummmm... de raspberry.

-Por favor, deme una de raspberry y otra de limón.

Le ordenó amablemente Albert al señor de unos sesenta años que las vendía. Pagó y siguieron recorriendo el lugar dónde Paula paraba a cada rato en todos los puestos comprando todas las chucherías que se le ocurría y Albert la miraba divertido y no la dejó pagar por nada.

-¿Quieres que dejemos las cosas en el carro para irnos a comer? ¿O quieres seguir recorriendo el lugar un rato más, linda?

-No. Creo que ya estuvo bueno por hoy, vamos a dejar las cosas. Tengo mucha hambre.

Le contestó sonriendo y Albert cada vez se sentía más atraído hacia ella. Después de haber dejado las cosas en el carro se dirigieron al restaurante Raíces dónde los empleados los recivían vestidos con la ropa típica de los campesinos puertorriqueños. El lugar era divino, paradisiaco.

-Buenas noches. ¿Mesa para cuántos?

Les preguntó amablemente una empleada mulata enfundada en el traje típico y sonriéndoles con unos dientes blanquísimos.

-Para dos, por favor.

La muchacha los ubicó en una mesa y les entregó la carta.

-¿Desean algún aperitivo o bebida?

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Paula?

-Sí, un frapé de mangó, por favor.

-A mi una piña colada.

La muchacha se fue por el pedido, mientras ellos conversaban amenamente.

-Sinceramente se me hace difícil creer que estes soltera. ¿Los hombres están ciegos?

Le soltó Albert y su mirada se oscureció.

-No... la ciega he sido yo.

Le contestó con una triste sonrisa que no pasó desapercivida para Albert. La muchacha llegó con las bebidas y el tema quedó en el olvido por un rato.

-Y tú, Albert, ¿por qué sigues soltero?

-Creo ques es un estilo de vida que adopté después de... bueno, en fin, eso no importa. Pronto llegará la ideal.

Le contestó con una intencionada sonrisa.

-¿Ya están listos para ordenar?

-Sí. Un asopao de camarones para ella y para mí un pastelón de amarillos con arroz guisado y yuquitas fritas, por favor.

-¿Desea algún complemento con su asopao?

-Eh... sí, una órden de tostones, por favor.

Terminaron de ordenar y continuaron hablando de diferentes temas, ninguno se aburría y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. La comida llegó en unos veinticinco minutos y la degustaron fascinados. Estaban tan llenos que no ordenaron postre.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de llevarte a casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado.

-Sí, la pasé muy bien, gracias por todo.

Paula le dio su mejor sonrisa dejándole el corazón acelerado. Se montaron en el carro y se dirigieron al apartamento de ella.

-Gracias, Albert. Hacía tiempo no me la pasaba así de bien.

Le dijo ella en la puerta de su apartamento cuando ya se estaban despidiendo.

-Gracias a tí, te llamaré mañana.

Le dijo él sonriendo y ella volteó para cerrar la puerta, pero el la retuvo por un brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno muy cerca de sus labios y que le dejó un rastro húmedo y una sensación muy cálida que disparó en ambos miles de emociones. Paula se fue a dormir con la mente en la luna y Albert también. Se esperaba un buen augurio para esos dos.

...

-Hola, Elly, mi amor, estás hermosa como siempre.

-Mamá, hasta que al fin te dignas en aparecer.

Le dijo Eliza con reproche a su madre que llevaba dos semanas fuera de casa y nisiquiera una llamada había hecho para saber de su hija.

-Ay, Elly, ya estás grandecita para berrinches, mi amor. Sólo me tomé un descanso, ¿que me perdí, cariño?

-No de mucho. Estoy saliendo con...

-Ya me contarás mañana todo con lujos de detalles, ahora me urge un baño, creo que la cama me va a partir en dos esta noche.

Le contestó Sarah cortando la conversación y dirigiéndose a su cuarto dejando a Eliza con la palabra en la boca, defraudada como siempre. Cuando escuchó el sonido de un carro que llegaba, la alegría volvió a ella.

-¿Ya estás lista, Elly?

-Sí.

Le contestó con una sonrisa apagada que él percivió, pero no dijo nada. Fueron al apartamento de él y durante el trayecto, él no le soltó la mano, ella ya se había acostumbrado a ese calor. Entraron hasta la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que te pasa?

-Nada que no sepas, Tommy.

Le respondió con tristeza. A él se le revolcó el alma, después de tantos esfuerzos, ahí estaba otra vez su semblante sombrío.

-Ven aquí, Elly, acércate.

Ella se puso lo más cerca de él posible en el sofá, pero no era a eso lo que él se refería. Tom la levantó un poquito y la acurrucó en su regazo. Ella se sintió feliz, pero extraña. Ni siquiera su padre había tenido ese gesto con ella alguna vez, ni en su más tierna infancia. Acurrucada ahí, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho y sus brazos, ella se sintió el ser más amado del mundo. Él la abrabazaba fuerte y le besaba el pelo. Ella deseaba que el tiempo parara ahí y si estaba soñando no quería despertar jamás.

-Tommy, quiero que por favor... no dejes de abrazarme, no me sueltes nunca, por favor.

Le dijo de repente con lágrimas en sus ojos que mojaban el pecho de Tom.

-Nunca, Elly, nunca.

Le dijo apretándola fuerte y luego le levantó el rostro, se olvidó de todo y le dio el beso que tanto había deseado darle desde hacía tiempo. El beso más dulce que los labios de Eliza hubieran experimentado jamás. Tom no la soltaba de su abrazo y el beso fue tornándose cada vez más apasionado, hasta que sintió unas ganas inmensas de tocarla, pero hizo lo posible por controlarse y sólo se limitó a abrazarla fuerte, pero cuando Eliza movió un poco sus labios hacia su cuello y le acarició la nuca, él se encendió de nuevo y no fue capaz de detener a sus manos y comenzó a recorrerla entera, lentamente, con una delicadeza que Eliza no conocía y que la hicieron estremecerse por completo.

-Elly... hoy vas aprender lo que es hacer el amor.

Le dijo con la voz cortada y sin soltar sus labios. Comenzó a pasear sus manos por su espalda y su cintura para luego subir con delicadeza hacia sus pechos. Besó apasionadamente su cuello mientras le acariciaba los muslos y las piernas de arriba hacia abajo. Eliza que de por sí ya tenía bastante experiencia, se giró para estar frente a él y empezó a devolverle todas las caricias con desenfrenada pasión.

-Tranquila, Elly, hay tiempo para todo. Te falta mucho por aprender.

Tom la levantó y sin dejar de besarla la llevó a su habitación. Entre besos y caricias fue quitándole la ropa poco a poco, mientras sus labios la recorrían entera. Ella estaba extasiada, sólo con un roce de las manos de él, ella gemía, nunca pensó que caricias tan delicadas pudieran provocarle tantas sensaciones exquisitas. Ella también comenzó a quitarle la ropa a él y lo acariciaba y tocaba con maestría. Tom estaba enloqueciendo junto con ella también. Mientras él la exploraba completa, ella hacía maravillas con su lengua en la oreja de él y en su cuello.

_**Tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra  
Llevarte a la cama era más fácil que respirar  
Tu teléfono es de total dominio popular  
Y tu colchón tiene más huellas  
Que una playa en pleno verano  
Has hecho el amor más veces que mi abuela  
Y aún no acabas ni la escuela  
Y aún sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido  
Dime quién puede contra Cupido  
Y si es que yo no he sido un monje  
Por qué voy a exigirte que seas santa **_

-Enséñame tú, enséñame cómo se hace el amor, Tom.

Le respondió ella ahogada en deseo y besándolo ardientemente, haciéndolo casi perder la razón. Cuando la tuvo totalmente desnuda y ella a él, la acostó con delicadeza en la cama y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo. Con su lengua la fue recorriendo desde los pies hasta detenerse nuevamente en sus labios.

-Voy hacerte el amor en todos los sentidos. Vas a conocer hoy toda la diferencia, amor. Voy a hacerte mía hasta que pierdas todos los sentidos.

Le dijo él haciéndola gemir cuando su lengua comenzó a explorar su rincón más íntimo. Ella lo sostenía por la cabeza mientras se retorcía bajo su boca sin parar de gemir. Empezó acariciarlo con desesperación y en varias ocaciones le clavó las uñas en la espalda. A Tom le fascinaba lo receptiva que era ella. Sus ganas de complacerlo lo enloquecían.

_**Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así  
Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mi  
No es dama la que se abstiene  
Dama es la que se detiene cuando encuentra  
Lo que tú encontraste aquí  
Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así  
Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mi  
Si otros han sido tu escuela  
Yo seré tu graduación  
Cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón **_

La lengua de Tom seguía haciendo escante en su interior y ella le estaba regalando una orquesta de gemidos que le hizo tocar las puertas del paraíso.

-Tommy... por favor... no aguanto más... ahora por favor...

Le gritaba ella arqueándose de placer.

-Pronto, Elly, ten calma.

Le respondió subiendo a su vientre y cubriéndolo de besos, luego se colocó encima de ella y le besó el cuello mordisqueándoselo dulcemente. Ella separó sus piernas y con sus manos lo empujó para que se acomodara entre ellas y le dio un beso en los labios tan salvaje y apasionado que él perdió todo el control y no la hizo esperar más. Entró en ella y le tomó firme ambas manos mientras se movía con una soltura y ritmo increíble en su interior. Ritmo que ella seguía a la perfección mientras gritaba su nombre.

_**Dicen por ahí  
Que tu terrible fama de ligera  
Ha venido a pintarme un par de cuernos  
en la mollera  
Que tengo que sacarte del barrio y del país  
Si es que quiero darle a esta historia un final feliz  
Si supieran la ternura immensa que hay en ti  
Y todo lo que haces por mi  
Sabrían que el camino andado antes de aquí  
Era preparado para mi  
Ven y abrázame sin miedos  
Y dame un beso a la salud de los chismosos **_

-Tom.. mmm... esto es... divino, me encanta, ah.. ahhh

-Disfrútalo, mi amor... Lo has esperado demasiado.

Eliza se dio la vuelta colocándose ella sobre él, dejándolo sorprendido. Ella lo cabalgaba con una agilidad y movimiento que lo hacían pisar las nubes. La apretó firme de la cintura para hundirse más en su interior mientras ella seguía moviéndose magistralmente sobre él.

_**Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así  
Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mi  
No es dama la que se abstiene  
Dama es la que se detiene cuando encuentra  
Lo que tú encontraste aquí  
Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así  
Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mi  
Si otros han sido tu escuela  
Yo seré tu graduación  
Cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón**_

-Elly... eres divina.

Le dijo Tom con la voz ronca y agitada, luego de que ambos tocaran el cielo en un climax abasallador haciéndo que Tom se deshiciera completamente en su interior. Eliza se quedó acostada encima de él mientra él le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda.

-Gracias, Tommy. Ha sido lo más bello y delicioso que me han hecho jamás.

Eliza tenía lágrimas de pura felicidad y emoción en los ojos.

-Te dije que serías mía, Elly... Ahora lo eres.

Permanecieron así toda la noche, ella durmió acurrucada en sus fuertes brazos y él se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ese era sólo el comienzo.

...

Candy estaba feliz y exahusta con la grabación del comercial. Nunca pensó que un comercial de un minuto pudiera tomar tantas horas para grabarse, pero estaba muy contenta con el resultado.

-Eres una Diosa, niña. Quedaste divine, divine. Tu imagen, super fresca, super hot. Lloro de emoción.

-No exageres, Neil.

Dijo Candy con humildad ante los elogios de Neil.

-¡Qué dices, my dear! Si yo fuera mujer y tuviera esas piernas, tuviera a todos los hombres aquí, lindita, aquí.

Dijo Neil graciosamente señalando la palma de su mano.

-Ya, Neil, no seas adulador.

Contestó Terry y de no ser porque sabía que a Neil no le gustaban las mujeres ya lo habría cruzado.

-¡Ay Terry! No seas amargado, es que Candy es mi amiguita y yo la quiero muchas veces, muchas veces.

Candy reía y Terry no le hacía caso a Neil, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus payasadas.

-Pues tu amiguita, ya debe estar muy cansada y quiere irse a casa, ¿verdad, bebé?

Dijo Terry tomándola por la cintura y chocando su nariz con la de ella.

-Sí, quiero darme un baño ya.

-¡Ay sí! Ya entendí, me voy. Candy no sé cómo tú siendo tan dulce aguantas a este limón.

Dijo Neil fingiendo estar muy molesto y desapareció contoneando las caderas y su muy bien formado trasero. Candy no pudo evitar reir y Terry torció los ojos. Como eran las ocho de la noche, muy temprano y Terry vivía muy cerca de su trabajo, decidieron ir a casa de él.

-Terry, mi amor, yo no tengo nada en tu casa y me quiero bañar.

Le dijo Candy cuando aún estaban en el carro.

-Entonces vamos un momento al mall, quiero que compres todo lo que necesites.

-Mi cielo, el mall cierra en una hora.

-Entonces tienes una hora, bebé. Compra un par de cosas de primera necesidad y el sábado te llevo a comprar todo lo que te haga falta.

-¡Iremos de shopping!

Gritó emocionada y él sonrió, le gustaba hacerla feliz. En cinco minutos estuvieron en San Patricio otra vez y Candy hizo maravillas en ese periodo de tiempo y compró pijamas, ropa interior, cepillo de dientes, de pelo, productos para el cabello, jabones, cremas, en fin, en las manos de Terry no cabía un paquete más. En cinco minutos más estuvieron en el apartamento de Terry.

-Candy, princesa ven aquí. No me has dado ni un cariñito en todo el día. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo.

Le dijo él con reproche y haciendo pucheros como un niño mientras la acercaba a él.

-Awww, mi amor, ¿te sientes abandonado?

Le respondió Candy en tono meloso y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Sí. No he podido hacerte el amor en todo el día.

Terry le dijo eso muy cerca del oído y besándole el cuello.

-Pero me lo puedes hacer toda la noche, mi cielo. Sólo déjame bañarme y...

-No, princesa. Yo voy a bañarte, ven.

Terry la llevó a la habitación, la desvistió completamente y le soltó el pelo. Se desvistió él y tomó un par de toallas y se fueron al baño. Terry puso el agua tibia en la ducha y luego entró con ella. La puso a ella bajo el agua para que se le mojara el pelo y él estaba detrás de ella acariciándole y besándole la espalda. Estaba muy cerca de ella y Candy podía sentir su exitación rosar su espalda por la diferencia de estatura que era bastante. Él la acariciaba y le apretaba las nalgas y las caderas mientras la llenaba de besos por todo el torso y el cuello. Empezó a subir sus resbalosas manos desde sus costados hasta sus pechos y se los acarició un rato mientras ella se extremecía de pies a cabeza.

-Eres un sol, mi amor.

Le dijo ella cuando él tomó un poco de shampoo y se lo untó en el pelo y se lo comenzó a frotar delicadamente. Sus manos se sentían tan divinas entre su cabeza que ella no quiso que ese momento terminara. Cuando él volvió a colocarla bajo el agua para enjuagarle el pelo, la visión de ella mientras el agua y la espuma corrían por su cuerpo lo sacó de control. Ahí mismo bajo el agua la levantó para que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas y comenzó a entrar en ella, de una manera tan deliciosa que ella empezó a gemir desde la primera embestida.

-Quiero que seas mía siempre, amor. Quiero hacerte el amor en todas las partes de esta casa.

Le dijo en un estado increíble de exitación, embistiéndola sin piedad. Hasta que Candy recordó algo muy importante.

-Terry, amor... todo está ahh... ah... muy rico, pero... ahh ahhh..

-Bebé, no hables, sólo déjate llevar...

Le dijo Terry sin tener idea de que podría estar preocupando a Candy en ese momento.

-Mi amor.. ahh ahh... ahhh... es importante... que ahh... ahhhh...

-¿Qué es más importante que esto ahora?

Le dijo él con la voz entrecortada y sin dejar de embestirla ni un sólo momento.

-Los... con... ahh.. ah... condones... ahhh...

-Mi amor, ¿no te tomaste tu pastilla ya?

Le preguntó casi sin aliento y sin poder parar de moverse en su interior.

-Sí, pero... hay que... ahhhh... ah... ahhhhh...

Terry la estaba embistiendo tan fuerte y la estaba llevando tan alto que sus palabras no podían encontrar sentido para salir de su boca.

-¿Hay que qué, princesa? Déjame hacerte mía todita, por favor, bebé.

-Mi amor... ahhh quiero ser tuya todita, mi cielo, pero ah... ahhh... teníamos que esperar al menos un mes para... ahhh... ahhh. Terryyy... ah...

Mientras ella hablaba, Terry le dio una última embestida que ella pudo haber jurado que había alcanzado múltiples orgamos en fracciones de segundos. Terry llegó al cielo y se vació completamente en su interior. La besó dulcemente y continuó bañándola mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba por la sensación de haberlo tenido en su interior. Después que ambos se bañaran, entraron al cuarto y se vistieron. Candy se pudo una sencilla muda de estar en casa, un pantalón corto de algodón y una camisilla de maguillos en la misma tela. Se estaba desenredando su melena mojada cuando Terry le hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Bebé, ¿qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir?

Candy soltó la peinilla y lo miró fijamente, sonriendo, como si ya no le importara nada, de todas formas, ya estaban tarde.

-Mi amor, teníamos que espera al menos un mes en lo que cuerpo se acostumbrara a las pastillas y ellas hicieran su efecto. Creo que ya estamos un poco tarde para eso.

Terry se quedó en blanco otra vez. Ahí la había regado otra vez. Su semblante conmovió a Candy.

-Princesa...

-Mi amor, no importa. Ya no me importa. No quiero que te sientas mal otra vez, yo pude haberte detenido y no lo hice.

-Candy, tú no entiendes... yo no puedo hacerte eso aunque me muera de ganas porque suceda...

Candy lo abrazó fuertemente y le acarició el pelo.

-Mi amor... quiero hacerte feliz. No me importa, de verdad. He pensado mucho lo que me has dicho de vivir contigo o casarnos y aunque es muy rápido, de verdad quiero hacerlo...

-Bebé... ¿Estás segura? Yo no quiero que lo hagas por presión, tú eres muy joven, necesitas vivir, descubrir muchas cosas y...

-Terry, mi cielo, ¿qué me va impedir vivir y descubrir muchas cosas? Quiero vivirlo y descubrirlo todo a tu lado.

-Eso está muy bien, princesa, pero... no es lo mismo si hay un bebé...

-Yo quiero dártelo.

-¿Qué?

Ahora sí que Terry se había quedado frío.

-Terry, no me lo has dicho, pero yo sé que lo deseas, aunque lo niegues, he visto tu cara como se torna sombría cuando recuerdas... aquello... Tú has hecho tanto por mí, me has dado tantas cosas que yo... yo quiero regalarte eso...

-Candy... yo... yo de verdad quiero todo eso, pero tú... y tus papás...

-Terry... mamá sería la más feliz del mundo si se enterara que va ser abuela.

-¿Qué?

Terry no entendía nada.

-Ella... dice que no quiere morirse sin conocer un nieto. Y esperando por Albert... bueno, Albert no tiene ninguna intención de sentar la cabeza. Me insinuó que yo sería la primera en darle esa dicha.

-Candy, no entiendo, por qué tu madre tiene esa prisa, tú tienes diesciocho años y...

-Porque tiene cáncer, Terry.

-¿Cómo?

Terry se sentó de la impresión. Candy tenía los ojos aguados.

-Hace un año le diagnosticaron cáncer en el cuello uterino. Ha respondido muy bien al tratamiento. Ni siquiera parece que está enferma, pero ella piensa que se va a morir...

En esa última frase Candy se estaba bebiendo las lágrimas.

-Princesa, ¿por qué no me habías dicho eso antes?

-No es fácil hablar de eso, Terry... Sólo quiero que sepas que yo soy feliz como estoy, que amo a mi familia más que a nada y a ti también. Quiero cumplir el sueño de los dos.

-Candy, bebé, espero que estés segura de lo que quieres hacer. Yo voy apoyarte en todo, no puedo negarte nada aunque quisiera, sólo espero que no te arrepientas...

-Yo no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, Terry. Necesito que dejes de sobreprotegerme tanto y confíes en mí.

Le dijo Candy con firmeza y determinación.

-Será como tú quieras, princesa, pero...

-Gracias, mi amor, te amo...

Le empezó a decir emocionada besándolo.

-Candy, déjame terminar. Si quieres hacer eso, no hay problema, pero hay que comenzar por el principio. Vamos a casarnos. Elige una fecha, la que mejor te paresca, el lugar, todo, todo lo que quieras estará bien. Hay que hablar con ellos primero y con mis padres, claro. Me gustaría que antes del bebé al menos termines tus cursos que son menos de un año. Antes de la boda quiero que vivas un tiempo conmigo. Quiero que te adaptes a mi y a lo que es vivir juntos, entonces ahí estarás segura de si es esto lo que quieres.

Terry estaba encantado con la idea, pero no podía, en su experiencia, hacer todo a la ligera y de repente.

-Está bien, mi amor, el sábado hablamos con ellos para decirles que vengo a vivir contigo.

Le dijo con una sonrisa un poco melancólica al recordar a su madre.

-Princesa... Te amo. Por mí te haría el amor hasta asegurarme de que cumplas tu promesa, pero tengo que pensar en tí y tú también, no en los demás. Sé que casarte no te va impedir lograr lo que quieres, ni el bebé tampoco, pero mientras más preparada estés, mejor.

-Mami dijo que ella lo cuidaría... hubieras visto la ilusión en sus ojos, amor.

Candy no pudo evitar llorar.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso, amor?

-Hoy en la mañana. Mi mamá me conoce mejor que nadie, Terry. A ella no puedo ocultarle nada. Se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba y le conté el incidente con el condón. Pensé que iba a pegar el grito en el cielo, pero no, para mi sorpresa. Incluso papá se mostró comprensivo.

-Tus padres son increíbles, Candy.

-Mamá dijo que nosotros le recordamos a ella, en sus tiempos. Se casó con papá cuando todavía tenía diescisiete años. Tenía mi edad cuando perdió su primer bebé, luego llegó Albert y más tarde yo.

Terry estaba profundamente conmovido con esa historia. Abrazaba a Candy tan fuerte, como queriendo meterse dentro de ella y sacarle todo el dolor.

-Si tu mami quiere verte casada y con un bebé, vamos a complacerla, mi amor. Pero como te dije, las cosas bien, en su órden.

Le dijo Terry y ella fue inmensamente feliz.

-Princesa... creo que... mira...

Le dijo Terry señalando la entrepierna de Candy dónde había una gran mancha roja.

-¡Oh! Perdón, Terry. El doctor me lo dijo, que en cualquier momento me podía llegar. Espero no haberte arruinado las sábanas.

Dijo Candy parándose rápidamente y por suerte las sábanas no se ensuciaron.

-No te preocupes, bebé. Recuerda que tengo tres hermanas, sé lo que es eso.

Candy fue inmediatamente al baño a lavarse y cambiarse, suerte que entre sus artículos de necesidad incluyó toallas sanitarias. En diez minutos estuvo junto a Terry nuevamente.

-Ya, mi amor, dijo con alivio.

-Es mejor así, princesa. Ahora tenemos tiempo para hacer todo en órden, puedes terminar tus cursos, podemos organizar la boda con calma. Y sigue tomándote tus pastillas, que yo seguiré usando los condones por el tiempo indicado y cuando ya hayas terminado de estudiar y estemos casados, prepárate que vamos a practicar el bebé todas las noches.

-¡Terry!

-Hay que complacer a tu mami, princesa.

-Sí, claro.

Después de bromear un rato, finalmente Terry llevó a Candy a su casa. Había sido un largo día y al día siguiente él tenía mucho trabajo y Candy estudio y práctica. Candy durmió como un bebé esa noche.

Continuará...

Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como ven, ya comenzaron a surgir las nuevas parejas, a ver hasta dónde llegan. ¿Les gustó cómo lo están llevando Eliza y Tom? ¿Qué me dicen de la madurez de Terry ante las situaciones? Ellos tienen muchos planes, pero recuerden, uno pone, Dios dispone. Muy pronto van a llegar fuertes pruebas para ellos y tendrán que superarlas paso a paso. Les traje a Neil de vuelta como me lo pidieron. Alguien me preguntó de dónde soy, de Puerto Rico. Terry y Candy han pasado varios sustos, pero no se preocupen, no habrá embarazo aún. Hay varios conflictos que surgirán antes de llegar ahí.

Bueno, espero sus reviews.

***Canción de Eliza y Tom - "Tu reputación" de: Ricardo Arjona**

***Piragua- es un raspado de hielo que se sirve en un vaso en forma de conito y se le echa el syrup de tu elección, en el caso de Albert y Paula, escogieron raspberry y limón. Creo que en México se conoce como "raspado" simplemente.**

***Asopao- eso es como una sopa, pero con arroz y en este caso pues en vez de ser de pollo como regularmente se hace, es de camarones.**

***Pastelón de amarillo- Eso es con plátanos maduros, que aquí le decimos "amarillos". Se pelan los amarillos y se ponen en un molde majados donde se le pone carne molida cocinada y queso rayado, se le pone por encima otra capa de amarillos y encima se le pone más queso y se hornea, como si fuera una lasagña, pero de amarillos, jejeje.**

**El viejo San Juan- es una ciudad histórica de Puerto Rico que lleva el mismo nombre de la Capital: San Juan, las calles en su mayoría están cubiertas de adoquines, conservando su estructura original por siglos y hay muchas casas, edificios, fuertes militares, etc que aún se conservan originales. Todo el año y todos los días está en actividad y siempre es visitada por turistas.**

Las quiero, Wendy.

Add me en facebook: Wendy'Lii Ovalles (aparesco así mismo) En mi foto de portada sale un collage de mi cara y en el perfil una foto mía. Soy mulata de pelo negro largo. Tengo una camisa color vino. Para que puedan dar conmigo en caso de que aparescan 500 Wendy Ovalles más.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15 Una nueva experiencia**

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Candy y Terry le plantearan a sus padres la decisión de vivir juntos, lo cual ellos aceptaron, pues sabían hasta dónde había llegado su relación y si ese era su deseo, no ganaban nada con ponerse de remilgosos a estas alturas. Terry le renovó todo el armario a Candy y le compró una laptop nueva en rosa como ella quería. El vivir juntos les había convenido, pues cada uno estaba estudiando, más Terry también trabajaba e iba al gym y Candy hacía sus prácticas de estilismo, así que no tenían todo el día para estar juntos, por lo tanto su tiempo se limitaba a compartir las noches después de las ocho y los fines de semanas los cuales no comprometían con nadie y los disfrutaban al máximo.

-Terry, ya sólo me quedan tres meses más para terminar de estudiar. ¿Crees que Neil me deje hacer la práctica con él, ayudándolo en lo que puedo montar mi propio salón?

-Claro que lo hará princesa. Sí yo se lo digo, tendrá que hacerlo. Además, tú eres muy buena en lo tuyo y él lo sabe, creo que aceptará encantado.

Ellos se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá de la sala, pues Candy lo había obligado a ver "The notebook", según ella esa película le recordaba a ellos.

-Cambiando el tema, la pasamos bien en thanksgiving con tu familia y tu hermano...

-Hablando de hermanos, creo que va en serio lo de Albert con Paula...

-No lo sé, bebé... yo sólo espero que ella no pase por una decepción otra vez, aunque ella aparente desinterés por el futuro, en el fondo desea estabilizar su vida y tu hermano... bueno, creo que el piensa un poco diferente.

-Lo sé... pero siempre han sido honestos, si han decidido vivir así y aceptarse, no hay nada que podamos hacer...

-Pienso lo mismo, además Paula no es una niña, ella sabrá lo que hace.

-Sabes, Terry... anoche tuve un sueño raro...

-Ujumm... ¿uno de esos en que te hacía el amor en una montaña rusa?

-¡No! Terry, en serio. Soñé que estaba... nada olvídalo.

-No, ahora me dices.

-Es que soñé que estaba embarazada. Fue raro... no sé. Que me estaba mirando en el espejo y de pronto tenía una panza enorme...

-Jajajajaja. Creo que estás comiendo muchos dulces por la noche, princesa.

-No te burles, Terry.

-No me burlo, amor. Además falta poquito para que hagamos un bebé hermoso.

Le contestó él haciéndole cosquillas y llenándola de besos.

-Un bebé como tú.

-Pues no sé... nunca he visto un mandril pecoso.

-¡Terry!

-Jajajaja. Lo siento, pecas, no pude evitarlo. Además tú dijiste que yo parecía un mandril, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero eso era antes, cuando no te soportaba.

-Ah... ¿y ya no te paresco un mandril?

-¡No! Tú eres... muy guapo. Eso lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto.

-No, no lo sé, pero si sé que quiero comerte a besos ahora y que deseo que estos meses pasen pronto porque me muero por hacerte un pecoso en estos momentos.

Le dijo Terry tirándosele encima y besándola apasionadamente.

-Albert... ¿ya te vas?

Preguntó Paula con desilusión al ver cómo Albert se preparaba para irse a su casa. Siempre era así, nunca habían amanecido juntos. A veces él dormía junto a ella un rato, pero siempre se despedía y muchas veces ella estaba tan dormida que no lo escuchaba partir.

-Tengo trabajo mañana, Pau. Vendré a buscarte por la tarde para llevarte a donde quieras, chula.

Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios y luego se marchó. A ella no le sorprendía. Habían decidido tener una relación libre, siempre habían sido sinceros y Albert no le había prometido nada, sólo que mientras durara su relación ninguno de los dos estaría con alguien más, pero eso era todo. Albert había dejado muy claro que no tenía intención de casarse por el momento, ni siquiera de vivir juntos. A ella le pareció bien, había sufrido mucho y no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero según iba pasando el tiempo, sus sentimientos por él crecían sin que lo pudiera evitar y cuando él se iba, ella se quedaba con una sensación de vacío tan grande que no podía explicarse. Sin saber por qué, se puso a llorar. Se sentía siempre tan sola, no importa lo que pasara, al final del día siempre volvía a estar sola.

-¿Por qué será que nadie quiere quedarse a mi lado? ¿Será que tengo algo tan malo? Nunca nadie ha querido arriesgarse por mi. Se siente bien ser libre, pero a veces... a veces quisiera más...

Comenzaba a decirse a sí misma, se quedó dormida con esos pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Eliza y Tom iban de maravilla. Habían alquilado un apartamento más grande y Eliza comenzó a estudiar técnica de uñas en la misma escuela de Candy, pero ella sólo estudiaba los sábados, así que no coincidían y Tom era paramédico. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero cuando al fin llegaba, se dedicaba por completo a Eliza y a consentirla. Ella para no pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y luego de que él le dijera que no era necesario que trabajara por el momento, pues el podía cubrir los gastos solo por ahora, además de verdad la quería consentir, ella decidió regar unos volantes promocionando su trabajo. No había terminado el curso, pero sabía lo suficiente y tenía bastante talento para hacer unas uñas en resina orgánica y acrílico que era todo una obra de arte. Como contaba con auto propio hacía los trabajos adomicilio y ya había ganado un par de clientas fijas. Incluso su madre la llamaba cada dos semanas para que le hiciera el retoque, pues ella le había comprado todos los materiales para que pudiera trabajar por su cuenta, era la única manera en que le demostraba su cariño a Eliza y ella ya se había resignado a eso.

-¡Tommy! Llegaste.

Le dijo contenta como una niña y abrazándolo abruptamente.

-¿Me extrañaste, torbellino?

-¡Mucho!

Él la abrazó y la cargó como a una niña y ella lo abrazó con sus piernas.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Le dijo besándola apasionadamente y levantándole la falda.

-A ver, demuéstrame cuánto me extrañaste, mi amor.

Eliza lo besaba con la misma intensidad que él, deborándole el cuello y sosteniéndose firme de su cuerpo.

-Sabes que me encantas cuando tienes puesto tu uniforme. Siento que se me ha presentado una emergencia.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte, cariño?

-Así.

Le contestó ella quitándole la correa y bajándole la cremallera mientras él la sostenía fuerte de la cintura. Cuando se libró de los pantalones y el calzoncillo, le echó las braguitas hacia un lado...

-Me vuelves loco, Elly.

Le dijo con voz a penas audible mientras se movía en su interior con fuerza y sosteniéndola firme por el trasero.

-Tom es que tú... Ah... ahh... tú eres otra cosa, no puedo evitarlo, mi amor. Yo sólo ahh... ah... quiero ser tuya noche y día y... ahh ahhh. No puedo pensar en otra cosa ahhh... que no sea...ahhh

Eliza casi no podía hablar. La convivencia con Tom era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Había vuelto a sonreir, él la llenaba de detalles y de amor y de mucha pasión.

-Que bueno, porque yo sólo quiero llegar a casa todos los días para poder hacerte esto, muñeca.

Le dijo embistiéndola con más furia.

-Nunca.. ahh... ah... nunca me dejes de hacer ahh... ah... esto... nunca dejes de ah... ahhh... hacerme tuya ah... ahh ahhh...

-Nunca, amor nunca. Eres mía, todita mía.

Le contestó Tom con la voz cortada, los gemidos de Eliza le hacían perder el control y se descargó completamente en su interior.

-Que rico, mi amor, es divino.

Le dijo ahogada mientras aún se sostenía de él.

-Tú eres divina, mi reina. Ahora vamos a darnos un baño. Tengo mucha hambre.

-Que bueno, porque yo cociné.

-Mmmm... Vámos, rápido.

La llevó cargada hasta el baño y luego de haber hecho el amor ahí nuevamente, estuvieron listos y se pusieron a comer.

-Hola muñeca, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve hoy?

-No lo sé, Albert... en verdad no tengo ánimo para salir...

Le dijo Paula a pesar de haberse arreglado muy linda, tenía una depresión enorme y no sabía por qué. Albert la miró extrañado. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella nunca se negaba a nada y siempre aceptaba todo lo que él proponía con mucho ánimo, pero esta vez era diferente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Pau? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Si te sientes mal yo no...

-No, Albert, sí quiero estar contigo, sólo que no quiero salir. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?

-Claro que sí, bella.

Ella le dio una linda sonrisa y se fueron a la sala. Se sentaron en el sofá y él recostó su cabeza en su regazo para que ella le acariciara el pelo mientras veían un par de series que a ellos les encantaba.

-¿Tienes hambre, Albert?

-Me leíste el pensamiento. Si quieres preparo una pasta Alfredo.

-¡Sí! Te queda muy rica.

Albert le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina a preparar la pasta. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño mostrador que había frente a la cocina, mientras lo observaba fascinada. Albert era increíblemente sexy, fuerte, alto, guapo, varonil. Ella se estremecía con sólo verlo. Se había enamorado, no podía negarlo más. Albert cocinaba con gracia y sonriendo y sin tener la más mínima idea de todos los pensamientos que atormetaban a Paula.

-Aquí está, muñeca.

Esa era la palabra que casi siempre usaba Albert para llamarla o a veces acortando su nombre, pero nunca le había dicho otra cosa, no es que él fuera seco, él era un caballero, salían, él siempre se preocupaba por hacerla sentir cómoda, era complaciente, se podía decir que también cariñoso, pero nunca se había referido a ella como "mi amor", "mi vida" o cualquier frase que indicara que era especial para él. Ella simplemente le decía Albert, teniendo tan clara su relación sin compromiso por parte de él, no se le ocurría llamarlo por un adjetivo que indicara que él para ella era mucho más, no si él no sentía lo mismo. Además ella no tenía derecho a quejarse. Fue el acuerdo que hicieron desde el principio. Sólo que ella nunca pensó que terminaría enamorándose de verdad.

-Está riquísima, como siempre.

-Soy el mejor chef de Puerto Rico, muñeca.

-Vaya, que modestia.

Ambos rieron. Ella lo pasaba divino con él. Pero sintió de pronto que debía ponerle fin a eso antes de que sus sentimientos siguieran creciendo y se hiciera más daño. No iba a exigirle más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar, pero ella merecía mucho más y estaba dispuesta a seguir buscando quien estuviera dispuesto a llenar ese vacío y sabía que no era él aunque eso doliera.

-Yo cociné, Pau, así que a ti te tocan los platos.

Le dijo con una descarada sonrisa. Ella se levantó y preparó todo para ponerse a fregar. Él la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó por la espalda besándole el cuello.

-Albert... así no voy a poder... ya... basta.

-Haz eso después, muñeca, ahora quiero comerte a tí.

Paula de verdad quiso detenerlo, pero sus sentidos no obedecían cuando él estaba cerca. Cuando sus manos la quemaban con sus caricias, cuando el la aprisionaba en su cuerpo y ella se hacía pequeñita. La fue arrastrando a la habitación sin dejarla de besar. Le quitó el suéter que ella tenía y comenzó a llenar de besos su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos. Pasó sus labios húmedos por su cuello y ahí ella abandonó todas sus defensas. Ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después, pero ahora no era el momento. Y si tenía que dejarlo para siempre, quería esa noche con él, la última quizás.

-Albert... no sé lo que me has hecho, pero tú...

Albert no la dejaba hablar, estaba saciándose de esa boca carnosa que tanto lo exitaba.

-Es que tú eres una diosa, muñeca. Me provocas querer hacerte mía hasta enloquecer.

Le decía llevándose uno de sus pechos a la boca haciéndola gemir derretida. Ella reconocía que estaba a sus pies aunque le doliera. Ella por instinto lo acercó más a ella para que él disfrutara más de su cuerpo. Las caricias de él la desenfrenaron tanto que casi le arranca todo los botones de la camisa. Albert la llevó a la cama dónde le quitó el pantalón, dejándola sólo en ropa interior. Fue dejándole un camino de besos por cada rincón de su piel y luego volvió a sus pechos para perderse en ellos. Ella le susurró su nombre en el oído y él se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, se puso un preservativo, le arrancó las bragas y comenzó la danza del placer. Ella se arqueaba deliciosamente y a él le encantaba. Ella era buena amante, él se lo había dicho muchas veces. Ella lo amarró con sus piernas, mientra él la embestía enloquecido y ella gemía extasiada.

-Eres un dios, Albert. Uff...

-Tú eres exquisita, muñeca. Estás riquísima.

Ambos se movían en perfecto ritmo. Albert era capaz de arrancarle gritos de pura locura y ella podía transportarlo a vivir las sensaciones más profundas. Ella era un vicio para él, aunque no lo admitiera, ella había llegado muy dentro de él, pero él no quería nada más que eso. Entre jadeos finalmente ambos consiguieron llegar a la cúspide del placer. Albert desechó el preservativo y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Ella se quedó un rato contemplándolo con la mirada perdida.

-Pau... no sé, pero hoy estás diferente... como ida...

_**Fuiste tú, tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera**_

_**un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera**_

_**lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía**_

_**lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería**_

_**verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues**_

-Sabes, Albert, me he preguntado... Sé que no tenemos un compromiso, pero según ha pasado el tiempo... ¿tú crees que podríamos ser algo más...?

Se aventuró Paula a preguntar. Si este era el final, quería asegurarse de que de verdad no había nada que salvar.

-¿Algo más cómo, Pau? Ya somos algo y estamos muy bien con lo que tenemos.

-Me pregunto si quieres permanecer así siempre o en un futuro te gustaría tener algo más que esto...

Albert estaba desconcertado.

-Pau... yo ya te dije lo que había, si lo que estás insinuando es algo como boda o algo por estilo, sabes muy bien lo que opino de eso, no estoy listo para eso. Pensé que eso lo teníamos...

-Está muy bien, Albert. Yo sólo quería estar segura para no tener que arrepentirme luego.

-No te entiendo.

-No hace falta. Ya me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba oir para poder tomar una decisión.

_**Fuiste tú, de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas**_

_**o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas**_

_**jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje**_

_**las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje**_

_**y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí, fues tú**_

-¿Qué decisión, Paula? ¿Podrías ser más específica, por favor?

Albert ya estaba rayando en la furia y ella cada vez esta más desilusionada, pero firme.

-Albert... a veces uno planea ciertas cosas, pero los sentimientos son algo que no podemos controlar. No quería, pero sucedió. Voy a ser honesta. Me enamoré, pensé que no me pasaría, pero pasó. No voy a pedirte ni a rogarte que me des algo que no quieres o no sientes, pero...

-Fui honesto contigo siempre, Pau. Te quiero mucho, de verdad te quiero. Eres increíble, maravillosa, pero... yo... yo no quiero una relación...

-Yo no te la estoy exigiendo, Albert. Tengo que pensar en mí y no puedo hacerme más daño. Lo que estoy haciéndo es soltándote de mis brazos para que puedas seguir siendo libre, sin mí.

_**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez**_

_**cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque**_

_**que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece**_

_**así se disfrazó el amor para su conveniencia**_

_**aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas**_

_**y dejando al tiempo la estocada muerte**_

_**nada más que decir, si quieres insistir, fuiste tú**_

-¿Estás terminando conmigo, entonces?

Le preguntó en un tono de reproche y ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Lo lamento, Albert, pero yo deseo cosas que tú no me puedes dar. No puedo seguir contigo con la esperanza de que un día se te despierte el amor y quieras una vida conmigo. Has dejado muy claro que eso no va a pasar. Yo ya tengo veintiseis años, al otro día despertaré y tendré treinta y así sucesivamente se me irá pasando la vida año tras año en busca de lo que quiero, pero que sigo perdiendo el tiempo con quien no está dispuesto a dármelo.

-¿Y quieres estar libre para buscarlo en otra parte, verdad?

-No, Albert. No voy a buscarlo más. Sólo quiero estar disponible en caso de que aparesca alguien que esté dispuesto a jugársela por mi. Alguien que anhele algo más que un acostón y un par de paseos. No estoy reclamándote nada, si ese es tu pensar. Yo acepté eso y te agradesco la honestidad, pero ya no puedo seguir así. No quiero seguir perdiendo más el tiempo y mi juventud en ralaciones que no me llevan a ninguna parte y que al final estoy más sola que antes.

_**La luz de neon del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada**_

_**me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada**_

_**estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras**_

_**queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera**_

_**y no me veas así, si hay un culpable aquí, fuiste tú**_

-¿Entonces soy una pérdida de tiempo?

-No dije eso, Albert.

-¿Ah no? Pues eso fue lo que me pareció.

-¡Es que no entiendes! No puedes ser tan egoísta, Albert. Tú no quieres una relación seria, no quieres casarte, no quieres compromisos, no quieres nada. Entonces déjame a mi ser feliz. Déjame encontrar a alguien que sí me quiera y tú puedes continuar con tu vida. Mujeres no te faltarán y que estén dispuestas a seguir tu ritmo mucho menos. Yo sé que hoy nadie quiere comprometerse con nadie, nadie se jode por nadie, eso lo sé. Pero yo ya no quiero estar más así.

Paula le gritaba esas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos y a él le llegaron al alma, pero no dobló brazo.

-Está bien, Paula, entendí. Me voy. Espero que seas feliz y que encuentres eso que tanto anhelas.

-Albert se vistió y se marchó sin mirarla.

Ella se quedó llorando amargamente. Albert llegó a su casa por instinto, como si el carro hubiera llegado solo porque él estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el camino, simplemente llegó. Tiró las llaves en la mesita de la sala y comenzó a patearlo todo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que venir a complicarlo todo? Si todo estaba bien, ¿por qué tenía que venir con eso ahora?

Se preguntaba ya mirándose en el espejo de su habitación. Albert si estaba afectado porque las cosas hubieran pasado así. Él sí la quería, más de lo que ella pensaba, más de lo que él demostraba. Su orgullo no lo dejaba ver todo lo que ella podía darle, él prefirió el camino fácil y no arriesgarse.

-Ni siquiera volteaste a mirarme, Albert. Fue mejor así.

_**We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny**_

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

Paula lloraba desconsoladamente. Le tenía miedo a lo soledad, pero no podía seguir forzando lo que no iba a suceder. Ella trató de que él se enamorara, que cambiara de parecer y se arriesgara por ella, pidió demasiado.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
**_

-¿Por qué no hice nada por retenerla? Porque no ibas a darle lo que ella necesitaba, egoísta.

Albert seguía hablándole a su reflejo. Sólo habían pasado unas horas y él sentía un vacío profundo en el alma, un sentimiento de culpa. Ella le había abierto sus sentimientos y él respondió con toda la frialdad del mundo. Ni siquiera quiso intentarlo.

_**I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground**_

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you  


-Tal vez me precipité y debí darle más tiempo. Bueno, si le daba más tiempo sólo conseguiría hacerme más daño, no es la primera vez, Paula. No habrá un milagro que lo haga despertar enamorado. Presionándolo no era la manera de entrar en él.

El monólogo de Paula era lastimero. Ambos eran fuertes, ella quería que él la amara como ella a él y él que quería retenerla, pero bajo sus condiciones. Ambos a la fuerza quisieron imponer su voluntad. Paula sabía que como siempre, ella era la que más perdía.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me**_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  


-Tranquilo, Albert, pronto te llamará y rogará por estar junto a tí. Sí, claro. Paula no es de las que suplican o mendigan por nada. Si estuviera a tus pies, no habría tenido el coraje de mandarte al diablo. Ni siquiera intentó detenerte, te dejó ir, tonto.

Albert tenía un coraje tan grande por dentro, pero no podía manejarlo. Tal vez si él hubiera sido del todo honesto y le explicara el por qué de su necedad de permanecer soltero, ella hubiera entendido. ¿Pero quién dijo que ella no lo entendía? Ella simplemente decidió dejarlo libre porque él no era lo que ella necesitaba.

_**I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win**_

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  


-Ya no voy a esperar más por nadie. Voy a vivir mi vida. El que quiera entrar en ella bienvenido, el que no, que lo siga. Pero no dejaré que sigan pisoteándome, ya no más. Hay millones de hombres en el mundo, al menos uno tiene que amarme.

Paula se dio otro baño de pies a cabeza y se vistió nuevamente, no se quedaría en casa a deprimirse, salió sin rumbo fijo, a olvidar las decepciones. Pensó irse un tiempo a Londres, o a la villa de Escocia. Allí estaría alejada de todo y sanaría.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me**_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me 

Ya había pasado todo un mes y Candy iba de las mil maravillas con sus cursos y seminarios. Terry siempre se reunía con ella a la una de la tarde para almorzar, luego cada uno seguía en sus asuntos. Cuando Candy regresó a sus clases, después de haber almorzado con Terry, le tocaba el curso de barbería, ahí aprendería estilismo masculino, en ese momento ella era la única chica.

-Can, parece que el destino nos vuelve a juntar.

Se escuchó una voz que hizo que a Candy se le erizara toda la piel. Sólo una persona la llamaba así.

-Anthony...

Susurró Candy retrocediendo.

-Así que estás en el curso de barbería, aún nos quedan ciertas cosas en común.

Le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa radiante como si nada hubiera pasado y sólo se tratara de una vieja amiga.

-Disculpa, me tengo que ir.

Le dijo Candy girándose y muy nerviosa. Los amargos recuerdos la invadieron.

-¿A dónde vas, Can? No me digas que te vas a volar la clase. Tú no eres así. Bueno... has cambiado mucho, ahora estás más...

Anthony la miraba de arriba abajo. Ella estaba a punto de las lágrimas, él era la última persona a la que pensó encontrarse. Faltaban quince minutos para la clase, razón por la que para colmo de males, estaban solos y aunque él no había dado ningún paso en falso, a ella le inquietaba mucho su presencia.

-Eso no te importa, Anthony. Tú y yo no somos amigos, así que honestamente no me apetece hablar estupideces contigo.

-Veo que aún estás dolida, Can. Aquello ya pasó, olvídalo. Hay que perdonar y empezar de nuevo.

Le dijo con una mirada que quien no lo conocía juraría que era muy sincero y comprensivo. Lo que puso todos los sentidos de ella alerta fue cuando el pasó una mano por su mejilla. Todos los recuerdos de aquél día vinieron a su mente como un rayo.

-¡No me toques! ¡Nunca!

Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

-Definitivamente no has cambiando, mi Can. Sigues siendo la misma arisca de siempre. No te preocupes, ahora que estás así de gorda me gustas mucho menos.

Después de haberle dicho eso, Anthony se sentó en una silla como si nada a esperar la clase y ella salió corriendo al estacionamiento. Buscó sus llaves desesperada, prendió su carro y se fue a casa llorando a lágrima viva.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Se preguntaba en el camino mientras el llanto le corría por todo el rostro. Entró de prisa en el apartamento y ni siquiera se fijó que el carro de Terry estaba ahí, así que cuando atravezó la puerta sin mirar y destruída como estaba, chocó con el fuerte pecho de Terry.

-Candy, princesa... ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Le preguntaba Terry desesperado por verla así y sujetándola de los hombros.

-Terry... abrázame, Terry.

Le suplicaba llorando y Terry la abrazó con fuerza sin entender nada.

-Candy, bebé, dime qué te pasa. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿No confías en mi?

-Terry... no quiero volver más... Por favor, no quiero volver a...

-¿Volver a dónde, Candy? No te endiendo, princesa. Cálmate, ven aquí.

Terry se sentó en el sofá con ella en su regazo.

-Ahora sí, bebé, explícame a dónde es que no quieres volver...

-A la escuela, Terry, no quiero, por favor... no quiero...

-¿A la escuela? ¿Ya no quieres ser estilista? ¿Estás así por eso, princesa?

-¡No! Es que...

Terry estaba perdiendo la pasiencia y ella no paraba de llorar.

-Terry... ¿podemos tener el bebé ahora?

-¿Qué? Ahora sí que me perdí, mi amor. Por favor, primero dime por qué no quieres volver a tus clases si ya estás terminando?

-En la escuela me encontré a... está estudiando ahí...

-¿Te encontraste a quién?

Ya Terry estaba molesto y desesperado.

-A... Anthony...

Respondió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Anthony? ¿Ese no fue el cabrón que...?

-Sí, estaba ahí. Yo... yo no quiero volver... Terry...

-¿Te hizo algo? Porque si fue así voy ahora mismo a matarlo.

Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie de pronto.

-No, sólo me...

-¿Te qué?

Le gritó muerto de ira.

-Sólo me rozó una mejilla, pero... yo no lo soporto... él...

Terry le dio un puñetazo al espejo que estaba en la pared de la sala y lo rompió haciéndose daño y asustando a Candy más.

-¿A qué hora son tus clases, amor?

Le preguntó Terry en un tono calmado que daba miedo.

-¿Qué? Terry... no estarás pensando...

-No estoy pensando nada, bebé... ¿me podrías contestar, por favor?

-Terry... te conosco y no voy a...

-¿A qué hora son las clases de barbería, Candice?

Esta vez si alzó la voz rayando en la ira.

-A las... dos y treinta... pero, Terry, por favor, no...

-Gracias, princesita. Ahora ven aquí...

De nuevo el tono de Terry fue calmado, pero amenazante.

-Terry... ¿qué estás tramando?

Le preguntó Candy con terror, conocía muy bien hasta qué punto podía llegar Terry.

-Nada, bebé, me gustaría apuntarme y hacerle un corte de cabello a alguien...

-¡Terry! Lo único que te pido es que...

-¿Que te haga el bebé ahora, princesa? Con gusto, vamos a la habitación.

-Terry, no te hagas el tonto. Sabes bien de qué hablo.

-Lo que no sé es qué es lo que te preocupa, Candy. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que voy hacer? Voy a romperle cada hueso a ese hijo de puta. Eso es lo que voy hacer. ¿Tienes miedo por él? ¿Te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar?

Terry había explotado y gritaba como loco.

-No, Terry. Sólo quiero olvidarme de todo y que no te metas en problema. Déjalo así, por favor.

Suplicaba Candy llorando y a Terry se le partió el alma, pero no desistió de la idea de matar a Anthony.

-¿Qué más te hizo ese imbécil?

-Me dijo que... estaba... gorda.

-¿Qué? No te preocupes, que gorda le va a quedar su maldita cara cuando yo se la rompa.

-Terry... mi amor, por favor, déjalo. Yo quiero olvidarlo todo. Por favor prométeme que no harás nada.

Terry la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bebé, te amo mucho, pero no te puedo prometer eso, lo siento. Buscaremos otra escuela para ti. Además con los cursos que ya has completado puedes empezar en Caribbean si quieres, amor.

-Terry, no hay más clases hasta agosto...

-Esperaremos, princesa.

-¿Y podemos tener el bebé?

-¿Tú lo quieres ahora, preciosa?

-Sí, mi amor. Quiero tener a tu bebé y quiero olvidarme de todo lo demás por un tiempo, por favor...

-Está bien. Escoge la fecha de la boda y ve limpiando tu cuerpo de las pastillas, habla con tu doctor primero.

-¿Y puedo empezar a trabajar con Neil?

Preguntó Candy llenita de emoción.

-Sí, princesa, cuando quieras, pero recuerda que no será por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No querías el bebé? Ahí se trabaja con muchos químicos y no hay horario de salida, no puedes explotarte. Después que nazca continúas.

-Sí, si quiero al bebé.

Candy y Terry se quedaron dormidos después de haber hecho el amor, como de costumbre. Al día siguiente ellos fueron hablar con el médico de Candy durante la mañana con respecto a lo del bebé. Cuando llegaron, ella había tomado una siesta y cuando despertó, Terry no estaba con ella. Miró el reloj de la mesita y eran las dos con quince minutos. Ya Candy sabía a dónde había ido Terry y para qué.

-Disculpen, la interrupción, Anthony Ortiz, su hermano llamó, dice que lo espera en el estacionamiento y que es urgente.

Le dijo una de las oficinistas de la escuela entrando al salón y Anthony salió apresurado, pensando que tal vez su madre había tenido otra recaída, pues le habían dado dos infartos en lo que iba de año.

-¿Wilbert?

-Hola, Anthony. Es un placer conocerte.

Anthony no reconoció esa voz y no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque cuando se giró para ver de quién venía un puñetazo en el rostro lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué quiere? Tengo sesenta dólares en la cartera y este reloj, tómelo.

Decía Anthony casi sin voz en medio de la paliza que esta reciviendo.

-No, idiota. Yo te daré sesenta dólares a ti si te dejas romper toda esta cara de maricón que tienes.

Terry rió y le torció la mandíbula de otro puñetazo. La ira se apoderó de él y lo comenzó a golpear sin piedad. Sus costillas y estómagos estaban reciviendo fuertes impactos y él se retorcía como un gusano.

-Por favor... déjeme... no tengo nada...

-Eso ya lo sé, imbécil.

Le dijo Terry dándole una patada que casi lo deja inconciente.

-Ustedes, llamen a una ambulancia y digan que lo encontraron aquí golpeado. Amenázenlo bien, que no le queden ganas de volver aparecerse por aquí. Y si lo ven cerca de Candy, no duden en actuar.

Le explicaba a Terry a dos de los guardaespaldas que contrataba para los eventos especiales, dos gorilas de confianza que tenía y que sin que Candy lo supiera serían sus guardaespaldas. Se quitó la boina y las gafas y se fue a su auto. En media hora estuvo devuelta en su casa.

-¡Terry! Me tenías asustada.

-Tranquila, princesa. Sólo fui un momento a la oficina a buscar...

-Terry, llamé a la oficina y no estabas ahí, no quieras verme la cara de...

-Está bien, bebé. Fui a visitar a un amigo que quiero mucho y ya puedes terminar tus clases, mi amigo no estará más ahí para molestarte.

-¡Terry! No puedo creerlo, te dije que...

-Explícame bien qué te dijo el médico, amor.

Le cambió Terry el tema.

-Pues que como sólo llevo seis meses con las pastillas, según su chequeo, con que deje de tomármelas un mes es suficiente. Cuando ya me haya limpiado podemos empezar. Así que tienes que volver a usar tus amiguitos los condondes por un mes, amor. No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo salga mal mientras mi cuerpo de limpia.

-Muy bien, en un mes te hago el bebé.

-¡Terry! En cuanto a lo de la boda... pues será en tres meses, ya habré terminado los cursos, mi cuerpo estará limpio y... el resto nos queda a nosotros.

-Quiero que sea en la casa de tus padres, no tengo mucha gente para invitar y quiero algo sencillo.

-Lo que tú digas, amor. Ahora vamos a practicar...

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ahora es que las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas, jejeje.

Canciones de Albert y Paula- "Fuiste tú"-Ricardo Arjona

"Wrecking ball"- Miley Cyrus 


	16. Chapter 16

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16 La tristeza nos acecha**

Neil y Candy se encontraban bien atareados peinando y maquillando a Karen Villalobos, la nueva imagen para la campaña del cáncer de mama. Una chica alta, escultural, castaña, de grandes y hermosos ojos marrones, con una personalidad extrovertida y a veces desesperante. Era exigente y tenía una prepotencia difícil de tragar. Había estudiado con Terry y prácticamente habían sido amigos desde la adoslecencia y por su experiencia Terry le dio la oportunidad de que trabajara ahí. Candy tenía un mes y medio trabajando ahí también y la mitad de ese tiempo soportando a Karen.

-Candice... esta combinación de sombras no me cuadra, no sé... no me siento yo. Neil, amor, por favor, ¿podrías maquillarme tú?

Se notaba que Karen no soportaba a Candy y lo demostraba cada vez que podía y luego que Candy se esmeraba dejándola hermosa para todos los ojos, menos para los de ella, Karen siempre tenía una queja hasta por el más mínimo detalle, pero este día, Candy no se encontraba en su mejor momento, su pasiencia estaba agotándose.

-Mira, Karen, ¿por qué no dejas a Neil como tu maquillista personal? No me lo tomes a mal, pero tu altanería ya me tiene harta. Si no te gusta como trabajo, ¿por qué diablos te sientas en mi silla y no te vas directamente con Neil?

El tono de Candy no fue nada amigable y tanto Karen como Neil se quedaron en shock.

-No te preocupes, Candy, yo me encargo, tómate un descanso.

Dijo Neil tratando de salvar la situación, conocía a Karen y lo quisquillosa que era, pero también conocía a Candy y había peligro.

-No se trata de eso, Neil, es obvio que no me soporta y siempre busca la manera de quejarse de algo. Esta es la última vez que trabajo con ella. De ahora en adelante, si tú no estás, que venga el diablo a maquillarla, porque yo no.

Candy estaba fuera de control.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Candy, bebé, qué pasa?

-¡Que no la soporto! Eso pasa.

Gritó Candy y salió sin mirar a nadie dejando a Terry desconcertado.

-Tranquilo, Terry, si ella no quiere hacer su trabajo y no acepta sugerencias...

Empezó a decir Karen, pero Terry la dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue detrás de Candy y la encontró en el área de descanso de los empleados.

-Princesa... ¿Puedes explicarme ahora que pasó?

-¿Por qué la trajiste? Me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegó y todos se dan cuenta menos tú. No pierde tiempo para humillarme y critica mi trabajo delante de todos restándome credibilidad. Todos los días se sienta en mi silla para que la maquille y luego me hace removerle todo el maquillaje porque no le gusta y luego le pide a Neil que la maquille él. Lo hace a propósito.

La voz de Candy sonaba furiosa y Terry la miraba con comprensión. Sabía que Karen era un poco difícil, pero pensaba que Candy estaba exagerando.

-Princesa, yo sé que Karen no es fácil de digerir, pero trabaja bien y tiene un contrato, no puedo...

-!Nunca puedes nada, Terrence! O la asignas a otra área o me voy.

-¡Candice! Cálmate, por favor. No eres una niña y te he dicho que no me gusta que me hables así. Tú querías trabajar y en los trabajos no todo nos gusta, siempre habrá algo o alguien que nos resulte incómodo y no podemos mandar todo al traste cada vez que algo no nos agrade.

-No se trata de que no me agrada, Terrence. Es de las provocaciones de ella. ¿Es que no lo ves? Una cosa es que no me caiga bien y otra que se dedique a fastidiarme todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué tengo que soportar eso? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si después que dejas todo tu pellejo grabando un comercial que sabes que es perfecto y que luego te digan que no lo quieren y se lo pasen a otro? Todo el tiempo.

Terry se quedó callado unos segundos. Ahora entendía su frustración. Eso le había pasado a él con su primer comercial y con los dos o tres que le siguieron a ese, hasta que al fin dio el hit con el comercial de halloween.

-Hablaré con ella, amor.

Le dijo Terry ya más calmado y tratando de acercarse.

-Hablarás con ella, sí, gran cosa. Ella seguirá haciendo lo que le de la gana y...

- Hola, Terry, disculpa, ¿se puede?

-Pasa, Karen, llegas en buen momento.

Candy torció los ojos, eso era lo que le faltaba.

-Yo quería disculparme si tal vez hice sentir mal a alguien... no fue mi intención...es que yo sólo quería quedar perfecta y... Candy... tú me maquillaste muy linda, pero no es mi estilo.

-Karen, vete al diablo.

Dijo Candy se marchó dejándola con la boca abierta. Tomó sus llaves, se dirigió a su jeep y luego de quedarse un rato con el motor apagado, pensando y secándose las lágrimas, arrancó y se fue a casa.

-Terry... yo no sé que le pasa a ella, yo sólo...

-Karen, eres una piedra en el zapato y lo sabes. Te estoy dando una oportunidad porque eres una buena modelo y muy profesional en lo que haces, pero creo que a veces te estás excediendo. Creo que tendré que cambiarte de área. Eres la única que se ha quejado del trabajo de Candy, mientras las demás aclaman porque las arregle ella. El mismo Neil aceptó encantado, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ah claro, defiéndela. Como es tu novia... Tú la consientes demasiado y ella no es más que una niña malcriada. ¿Desde cuando te gustan las niñas, Terry? ¿Qué edad tiene ella, diesciseis?

-Muy bien, Karen, desde ahora estás asignada con Nannette. Ya Candy no será tu maquillista. Tu contrato termina en un mes, buena suerte en otra empresa.

-Terry... no estarás pensando... sólo porque tu noviecita...

-Mi mujer. Me conoces, Karen y sabes que hay muchas cosas que no soporto, una de ellas y la más importante es que se metan con ella. Ya no tendrás motivo ni ocación para coincidir con ella, así que si me entero que estás molestándola o que tratas de entorpecer su trabajo, vamos a tener serios problemas, Karen. Tú me conoces bien cuando estoy molesto.

-Pero, Terry...

-No quieras aventurarte por esos terrenos, Villalobos.

Le dijo Terry y se fue a su oficina dejándola a ella ahí plantada. Karen tenía una rabia incontrolable. Siempre había hecho lo imposible para que Terry se fijara en ella, pero a él simplemente le era indiferente su presencia. Karen siempre le pareció muy frívola y caprichosa para su gusto, además de que era trasero caliente como Susana y ese era motivo suficiente para que Terry se mantuviera a diez metros de ella en ese aspecto.

-¿Cómo dices, Albert? Voy para allá ahora mismo.

Candy tomó sus llaves apresuradamente y se montó en su auto directo hacia el hospital oncológico. Su madre había recaído.

-Dios mío, por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora, por qué...

Se decía Candy en su auto cuando ya se econtraba en el estacionamiento del hospital. Se secó las lágrimas para que su madre no la viera en ese estado.

-¡Albert!

Corrió hacia él abrazándolo. Lo encontró con el rostro bien abatido, sus ojos azúl cielo reflejaban una tristeza profunda y tenía una barba de varios días.

-Candy... el tumor está creciendo... va a tener que iniciar quimioterapias.

Le dijo Albert con un hilo de voz sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Pero... ¿cómo? Si ella estaba bien... estaba feliz...

-Esto es así, princesa... pero ella, ella no está triste. Está muy tranquila, tiene mucha fe...

-Quiero verla, Albert.

-Vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Rosemary. Candy hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar al encontrarla dormida en esa cama tan fría. Con el pelo desaliñado, un suero y un respirador. William se encontraba fielmente a su lado. Se veía cansado, ojeroso y abatido.

-Papi...

Fue Candy a los brazos de su padre ya sin contener las lágrimas.

-No llores, princesita, no lo hagas. Tu mami es muy fuerte, va a salir de ésta como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Es que no es justo... no quiero perderla, papi, no quiero.

Candy lloraba amargamente y Albert no podía soportarlo. Todo se había juntado, la separación con Paula que no sabía nada de ella desde el día que se despidieron y ahora su madre...parecía querer abandonarlo también.

-No vas a perderla, Candy... Ella está luchando.

Le decía William haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desbordarse en llanto también.

-Candy... mi niña hermosa...

-¡Mami! Estoy aquí, mami.

Fue Candy directamente a ella abrazándola y besándola.

-Candy, no estés triste... yo estoy bien... se necesita más que un cáncer para acabar conmigo, chiquita.

Rosemary rió y Candy le dio una débil sonrisa.

-Mami, tú no me puedes dejar ahora... por favor. Tienes que pelear, yo no voy a dejarte nunca...

-Candy, ¿quién dice que voy a dejarte? Aún me falta conocer a mi nieto.

Le dijo Rosemary con los ojitos llenos de emoción y acariciando el vientre de Candy.

-Mami... yo... todavía...

-Tienes ese brillo en la mirada, pequeña...

-Disculpe que les interrumpa, mis amores, pero ya la visita terminó. La señora tiene que descansar.

Anunció la enfermera amablemente. Una mujer de mediana edad, negra, con la sonrisa más dulce que se haya podido apreciar.

-Yo quiero quedarme con mi mamá.

Dijo Candy decidida.

-No, cariño, me quedaré yo. Tengo un permiso especial. Tú ve al lado de tu marido, princesa. Lo necesitas ahora más que nunca.

-Pero papá...

-Candy, hazle caso, deja que sea él quien esté a su lado.

Le dijo Albert poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Así es, mi niña, tú ve con Terry. Me debes un nieto hermoso.

Le dijo Rosemary guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

-Adiós, mami.

Candy le dio un beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación junto con Albert. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Candy estaba un poco más calmada.

-Albert... sé que lo de mamá nos está afectando a todos, pero a ti... te pasa algo más...

-No es nada, princesa. No quiero hablar de eso.

Le dijo Albert a la defensiva.

-Está bien, William Albert White. Pero por si acaso... ella está en la villa de Cabo Rojo.

Le dijo Candy y se montó en su jeep antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

-Elly, ¿no vas a cenar?

-No, Tommy...

-¿Por qué, linda, te sientes mal?

-Es que... no sé, pero esos spaguetties... no me apetecen, come tú amor.

-No quiero que te acuestes sin cenar. Ven aquí, yo de daré los spaguetties para que sepan mejor.

Tom se la sentó en la piernas y con el tenedor enredó un poco de spaguettie y sólo se lo acercó a la boca cuando ella se paró de pronto con unas náuseas terribles.

-Perdóname, Tommy. Ahora vuelvo.

Él se quedó preocupado. No quería que ella fuera a enfermarse ahora que había separado un fin de semana completo para pasarlo con ella. Diez minutos después, Eliza estaba de vuelta con él.

-¿Qué tienes, Elly?

Le preguntó abrazándola y ella bajó el rostro y lo miró con temor.

-Tommy... es que yo...

-Dime, linda, lo que sea. ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

-No, amor, no hace falta.

Le dijo con el rostro apagado.

-¿Entonces...?

-Tommy... estoy embarazada. Seis semanas.

Le soltó sin poderlo mirar. No pudo evitar recordar aquél fatídico episodio hace dos años. Tom se quedó paralizado por unos minutos.

-Elly...

Murmuró con los ojos aún muy abiertos.

-Tom... yo... voy a tener este bebé... con o sin tí.

Le dijo firme y él salió de su estupor.

-¿Con o sin mí? ¿De qué hablas?

-De que no voy a...

-¿Qué? ¿Tú piensas que yo te iba a dejar sola? ¿Todo este tiempo y no me conoces, Eliza? ¿Por qué estás deduciendo que no lo quiero?

Le preguntó molesto. Le hervía que ella lo comparara todavía con aquél desgraciado.

-No quise decir eso, Tommy, sólo fue en caso de que... bueno, esto no fue planeado, no sabía cuál sería tu reacción y quise dejarlo todo claro...

Le explicaba nerviosa.

-Elly... necesito que por favor confíes en mí. Necesito que entiendas que te amo y que yo jamás te haría daño en ningún sentido.

Le dijo sujetándola dulcemente del rostro y mirándola a los ojos.

-Perdóname, Tommy, es que...

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hace una semana, es que no sabía cómo...

Se quedó callada de pronto. Tom le levantó la camisilla que tenía ella empezó a besar su vientre. Se arrodilló y colocó ambas manos en su barriga sin dejarla de besar. A Eliza le brotaron gruesas lágrimas de alegría y emoción. Todo fue tan diferente a aquella vez...

-Te amo, Elly... a los dos.

-Tom, yo también te amo. Con toda mi vida.

Tom se levantó y la besó a ella en los labios y le secó las lágrimas.

-Vamos a descansar, mi amor.

Se la llevó con delicadeza a la habitación y la acunó en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida.

Candy llegó al fin a casa, le tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar. Estaba abatida y su rostro desencajado.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Terry... yo... lo siento, es que...

-¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?

Terry estaba furioso y la miraba con esos dos zafiros tan encendidos que daba miedo.

-Lo que pasó fue que...

-¿Dónde estabas, Candice?

-¿Me puedes dejar hablar?

Le gritó desesperada.

-Estaba en el hospital... Mami está mal, el tumor está creciendo y...

A Terry se le fue toda la rabia de golpe y se sintió miserable.

-Lo siento, princesa, es que... no me contestabas y por la forma en que te fuiste... me asusté.

Le explicó Terry avergonzado.

-Creo que se me quedó el teléfono en alguna parte, salí muy apresurada y... lo siento...

Dijo Candy rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

-Princesa, no llores, todo va a estar bien, por favor, ven aquí.

Terry la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

-Es que, Terry... mi mami... yo no quiero que se muera, Terry...

-No digas eso, bebé. No se va a morir. Ten fe, ella no va a rendirse tan pronto, amor.

-Pero es que... si la hubieras visto, se veía tan frágil y...

-No te derrumbes, princesa, ella te necesita fuerte para que puedas transmitirle seguridad a ella. Si te le presentas así será peor.

-Terry... nunca me dejes de abrazar. Por nada del mundo me sueltes de tus brazos, por favor.

-Nunca, bebé. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tú me haces sentir segura. Desde la primera vez que me abrazaste. Siento que nada va a pasarme mientras estoy en tus brazos.

-Yo siempre voy a protegerte, mi cielo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

-Terry...

-Dime, princesa.

-¿Me podrías cargar?

-¿Como a una niña, mi amor?

-Sí.

Le dijo Candy y de un brinco se le subió encima y él la sostuvo con reflejos excelentes.

-Bebé, estás más delgada. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que como paso tanto tiempo de pie y caminando de un lugar a otro... mi metabolismo es rápido y bajo de peso... además la dieta también...

-¿La dieta? ¿Otra vez estás con eso?

-Es que... estoy gorda. Todos se han dado cuenta.

-¿Qué? Mira, si lo dices por lo de aquél infeliz, avísame que voy y le parto la madre otra vez...

-Karen también me lo dijo.

-¿Karen? Ella está buscando que la mande al mismísimo diablo junto con el Anthony ese. Tú eres más delgada que ella, Candy. No puedes hacerle caso a esas personas. Lo que quieren es hundirte la autoestima. ¿No te has visto en el espejo? Tu cuerpo es perfecto, tú eres perfecta. Mejor ponte a recuperar el peso que perdiste y no quiero volver a escuchar la palabra dieta porque este o aquél dijo que estabas gorda.

-¿De verdad te gusto así, mi amor?

-Me encantas, princesa. Pero estás muy delgada ahora, mi amor, eso te hará daño.

-Terry...

-Dime, muñequita.

-Mami me dijo que me brillaban los ojos y que ella no se iría hasta conocer a su nieto.

-Ves, tiene ganas de luchar, amor. Y ese es un buen motivo.

-Pero es que yo todavía... todavía no hay bebé, Terry.

Le dijo con la carita frustrada.

-¿No hay bebé, princesa?

Le preguntó él con voz añoñada como si ella fuera una niña.

-No. Nada, mi amor.

Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Awww ¿y tú quieres uno, mi cielo?

-Sí. Uno con tus ojitos y con esta carita de niño arrogante.

-¿Sólo con mis ojitos, mi amor?

Le preguntó Terry besándola y levantándole la blusa mientras la acariciaba ardientemente.

-Ummm... con esta naricita también.

Le respondió besándosela. Terry la desvistió completamente y se quedó un rato admirándola. Se sentó en la cama y se la colocó a ella a horcajadas sobre él y luego la echó hacia atrás para besarla desde los muslos hasta el rostro. Cuando él comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus pezones ella sentía que iba a partirse. Su cuerpo estaba más receptivo que nunca.

-Te amo, princesa. Amo todito de ti.

Le decía besándola en los labios mientra masajeaba sus pechos. Ella volvió a inclinarse hacia el frente para desvestirlo a él. Cuando le quitó la camisa comenzó a recorrer con sus uñas su torso firme y perfecto. Le llenó el cuello de besos y según él acariciaba sus pechos y la apretaba contra su erección ella comenzó a gemirle en el oído.

-Te amo, Terry. Te amo mucho, mi amor.

Ella se retiró un momento de encima de él para que él se quitara los pantalones y el calzoncillo.

-Eres tan perfecto, Terry...

Le dijo acariciando su dureza y él se estremeció. Ella lo empezó a besar ahí mismo para luego llevarlo al cielo con su boca y su lengua.

-Princesa... tú eres...divina.

Le dijo con los ojos desorbitados sujetándola suave del cuello.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor?

-No sabes cuánto... pero esto me gusta más.

La levantó y se paró de la cama con ella enganchada a él y la comenzó a embestir fuertemente, la tenía cargada sacudiéndola de arriba hacia abajo sin dejar de besarla ni un sólo momento.

-Terry... ahh.. que rico...

Le gritaba mientras se agarraba fuerte de su espalda y él no disminuía el ritmo. Nunca la había amado con tanta fuerza y ella estaba en la gloria.

-Eres mía, Candy... sólo mía...

-Sí, mi amor... ahh..ah... todita tu..tuya...ahhh.. No pares, por favor..

-¿No quieres que pare, princesa?

-No, mi amor...ahh ahhh... quiero tenerte dentro..ahh por siempre... ahhh... no quiero que esto ahh.. ah... se acabe nunca...

-No va acabarse nunca, princesa. Nunca vas a dejar de ser mía. No serás de nadie más...

Terry había dejado toda su delicadeza y se la estaba gozando sin ningún tipo de pudor. Ella gritaba y gemía como loca.

-Yo no quiero...ahh...ah... ser de nadie... sólo ah... tuya...

-¿Puedes repetirmelo otra vez, preciosa?

-Soy.. ahhh tuya, Terry... ahhh...

Candy y Terry habían alcanzado las estrellas juntos y él se desplomó sobre la cama encima de ella.

-¿Tienes sueñito, mi amor?

Le preguntó Candy con voz añoñada mientras le besaba la frente.

-Sí. ¿Me puedo dormir aquí?

-Claro, mi cielo. Yo te cuido.

Terry se quedó encima de ella y acomodó su cabeza de lado encima del pecho de ella. Estaba muy añoñado por ella que le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda.

-Te amo, pecas.

Le dijo bostezando y cerró los ojitos.

En Cabo Rojo, una chica castaña se encontraba sentada sobre las rocas con sus ojos tristes y perdidos en el vaivén de las olas. Hacía más de un mes que Paula se había ido para alejarse de los recuerdos, porque en el área metro ya casi no quedaba un lugar dónde no hubiera alguna marca de Albert. Ella no había podido sonreir jamás. Se sentía tan sola, sin amigos y sin amor. Susana dejó de buscarla cuando ella dejó de prestarle dinero e invitarla a los lugares donde ella se codeaba, pues Paula poco a poco quiso eliminar de su vida todo lo que no valía y la amistad de Susana era parte de eso. Susana le restregó en la cara haberse acostado con todos los pretendientes de ella. A Paula no le importó. Eso no podía afectarla ya, ahora su corazón se había encadenado a Albert.

-¿Cuánto por su pensamiento, señorita?

Paula dio un brinco y por poco se cae al agua.

-¡John! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo saludó con sincera alegría y sorpresa. John había sido un amigo de toda la vida, un joven de veintiocho años, alto, tez blanca y pelo negro, sus ojos eran marrones, era bastante guapo en realidad y con su pasatiempo de sufear gozaba de un cuerpo pecaminoso en todos los sentidos.

-Estoy de vacaciones, guapa. Además, sabes que donde hay playas y olas, estoy yo, belleza. ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

-Yo... pues de vacaciones, ¿qué más? contestó sonriendo.

John se sentó a su lado y siguieron conversando y poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas.

-Pues decidimos terminar. Ella seguía con comportamiento infantil, sin aspiraciones y sin sueños de futuro. Yo ya tengo casi treinta años, así que decidí que ya estaba bueno de hacerme el loco. Quiero estar tranquilo ya y tener una familia.

Mientras él le decía esas cosas ella sólo pudo verse a sí misma, en el mismo barco que él.

-Entoces viniste a buscar a la mujer de tus sueños, que gracioso.

Le dijo irónica porque ella había ido por todo lo contrario.

-La mujer de mis sueños la encontré hace tiempo, ahora tengo que buscar la que me ame.

Esa respuesta la dejó un poco desconcertada, pero no indagó en el asunto.

-¿Y tú, Paulie, cuando vas a casarte?

A Paula se le desencajó el rostro completamente. Ya estaba cansada de enfrentar esa pregunta y más cuando se la hacían estando ella tan dolida.

-Creo que nunca, Johnny. El amor no es para mi.

_**Cupido no entiendo, alardeas de ejemplo**_

_**de juntar corazones, un experto en conexión**_

_**te fallaron las flechas y de tantas violetas**_

_**que por tí he regalado en mi jardín no hay ni una flor**_

_**Pues dile al amor que no toque a mi puerta**_

_**que yo no estoy en casa, que no vuelva mañana**_

_**que me fui de vacaciones, lejos de los amores**_

_**dile al amor que no es grato en mi vida**_

_**dale mi despedida, cuéntale las razones**_

La respuesta de Paula estuvo cargada de dolor, desilusión y resignación. John se dio cuenta.

-Creo que eres muy joven para pensar así, Paulie. Llega cuando lo dejas de buscar.

-Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no quiero ni voy a buscarlo. Es más, creo que ya no voy aceptarlo.

-Uno siempre dice eso, después de una decepción, pero luego... vuelve a caer como idiota.

-Pues yo ya no más, Johnny.

Le dijo con el rostro apagado y él la abrazó. Pensando que si ella supiera que él siempre la había amado y que ella era la mujer de sus sueños, lástima que ella no había correspondido. Hubo una vez que tal vez tuvo la oportunidad de haber tenido algo, pero Susana se metió en el medio y lo arruinó todo. Empezó a mostrar un interés demasiado exagerado por él y Paula automáticamente se alejó sin darle tiempo a que sus sentimientos por él se agudizaran.

_**Cupido no entiendo, si la suerte me odia**_

_**y me ha dado de herencia la fortuna del desamor**_

_**y te pido disculpas, pero no aciertas una**_

_**mis febreros son largos aunque no sea tu intención**_

_**Pues dile al amor que no toque a mi puerta**_

_**que yo no estoy en casa, que no vuelva mañana**_

_**que me fui de vacaciones, lejos de los amores**_

_**dile al amor que no es grato en mi vida**_

_**dale mi despedida, cuéntale las razones**_

-Pero ya no estés triste Polly Pocket.

-Polly Pocket, hacía tiempo no escuchaba eso.

Dijo ella y le dio un abrazo. Él la retuvo un momento entre sus brazos y ella disfrutó de ese calor, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien esa cercanía y se dejó arrullar en esos brazos fuertes.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo, Paulie?

-Sí, llévame lejos, por favor.

Paula accedió si pensarlo dos veces. Se iría con John al fin del mundo, con tal de olvidar por un instante todo su dolor.

Albert estaba en su auto, después de pensarlo por horas muertas, decidió ir a buscarla. Se metió todo su orgullo en los bolsillos y se estaba arriesgando, después de tanto tiempo, se arriesgaba. La verdad la estaba pasando bastante mal. La ausencia de Paula lo estaba matando. Sus noches eran largas y vacías. Sus mañanas y tardes no tenían alegría, pues ella había llenado todo su mundo y ahora ni siquiera tenía nada que hacer, porque sin darse cuenta, todo lo hacía con ella, todo excepto amanecer a su lado y eso de pronto comenzó a volverse una necesidad para él.

-Pau... no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme podido dar cuenta a tiempo que tú si eras diferente. Si yo tan sólo no hubiera tenido tando dolor, si no me hubieran envenenado tanto el alma.

Se decía Albert estando de camino y recordando su corto y fallido matrimonio cuando tenía veinte años. Él se enamoró perdidamente de una chica que iba a su instituto. Se enamoró de una manera, que cuando sus padres le dijeron que había algo que no les daba confianza en ella, recogió sus cosas y se mudó con ella y cuando cumplió los veintiuno, se casó. Ella aceptó encantada y lo primero que hizo fue dejar de estudiar y ahí comenzaron las primeras peleas. Después ella simplemente no quería hacer nada, ni estudiar, ni trabajar, ni siquiera la limpieza del pequeño apartamento que tenían. De repente el impulso de Albert había convertido su vida en un infierno. Sólo a la hora de la intimidad había algo de paz entre los dos, pero con los meses hasta eso fue un infierno. Albert desesperado y desilusionado empezó hacer sus investigaciones. Se metió a su computadora y encontró muchas conversaciones de hombres diferentes en el chat donde estaba claramente en qué ella ocupaba todo el tiempo libre. La mayoría eran sexo cibernético, unas barbaridades que él simplemente no podía creer, fotos de ella desnuda en posiciones bastante comprometedoras y muchas cosas más que él prefería no recordar. Cuando él le reclamó, ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Recogió sus cosas como si nada y lo único que le dijo fue que el divorcio costaba cien dólares si se hacía en mutuo acuerdo. Albert se había deprimido por un largo tiempo, pero se metió de lleno en los estudios y en el trabajo. Recuperó la autoestima y de ahí en adelante comenzó su vida de soltero. Disfrutaba sin comprometerse, no daba ni exigía nada.

-Pero tuve que conocerte a tí, Pau. ¿Ahora cómo te digo que yo también me enamoré? ¿Cómo convencerte ahora de volverlo a intentar?

_**Demasiado triste demasiado solo  
Paso estos días tan lejos de ti  
Del hombre que fui un día sólo quedan trozos  
Y un cuerpo en pena que va por ahí  
Y mi mundo entero se derrumba poco a poco  
Sé que te he perdido lo debo admitir  
Y si te dañé, te juro me arrepiento  
Yo cargaré mi culpabilidad  
Sé que no hay perdón por tanto sufrimiento  
Pero en verdad las estoy pasando mal  
Aunque a veces quiero ser indiferente  
Las horas sin ti son una eternidad **_

Albert sabía que tal vez ella ni siquiera querría escucharlo, pues nunca contestó ninguna de sus llamadas, pero él quería dar su último intento. Estaba volviéndose loco sin ella. Se arrodillaría si fuera necesario, pero se había jurado regresar con ella.

_**Te llevaste mi vida, mi sueños, mi ganas, mi todo  
Me has desgarrado el alma  
Es que sin ti yo me pierdo, me asfixio, me ahogo  
Se me esfuma la esperanza  
De que yo pueda sin ti sobrevivir  
De que yo pueda sin ti sobrevivir  
**_

-No creo que me hayas olvidado tan rápido, Pau. Voy a ir por tí, así tenga que traerte arrastrada. No voy a vivir así. Si me amas como dijiste, vas a volver a mi, no importa si tengo que bajarte el cielo para eso. Con gusto lo haré, pero vendrás conmigo.

_**Si me devolvieras tan sólo un momento  
De lo que fue nuestra felicidad  
Olvidaría todo y detendría el tiempo  
Para que tú no te vallas jamás  
Aunque con los días la heridas sanarán  
Esto ha sido amor un herida mortal **_

_**Te llevaste mi vida, mi sueños, mi ganas, mi todo  
Me has desgarrado el alma  
Es que sin ti yo me pierdo, me asfixio, me ahogo  
Se me esfuma la esperanza  
De que yo pueda sin ti sobrevivir  
De que yo pueda sin ti sobrevivir **_

_**De todos modos que te vaya bien  
De todos modos te recordaré  
Y le pido a Dios mantener la fe aunque no te vuelva a ver**_

Te llevaste mi vida mi sueños mis ganas mi todo  
Me has desgarrado el alma. 

-¿Te la pasaste bien, Paulie? 

-De maravillas, Johnny. Hacía tiempo no me divertía tanto. Creo que hacía tiempo no tenía un amigo de verdad.

Le dijo abrazándolo y sonriendo sinceramente. El carro de Albert había llegado en ese preciso momento, cegándolos con luz, pues ya era entrada la noche. Se bajó para comprobar lo que acababa de ver.

-Buenas noches, Pau.

Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica y muerto de celos.

-Albert... ¿qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Quién es él, Paulie?

-Ah... John, él es Albert, un amigo... Albert, él es John...

-Mucho gusto, John, encantado.

Dijo Albert estrechándole la mano, pero su tono era bastante irónico.

-Paulie, yo me voy. Los dejo para que hablen, adiós, belleza.

-No, John, no tienes que irte... Albert sólo estaba saludando, él ya se va...

-Ah, ¿me estás echando, Pau?

Dijo Albert molesto e indignado.

-Pues yo no recuerdo haberte invitado, así que puedes irte por donde viniste.

Mientras Paula decía eso, John le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Albert tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no golpearlo ahí mismo. Los celos lo estaban matando.

-Veo que no has perdido tiempo. Que rápido me estás olvidando.

-Albert, con todo el respeto... lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te concierne más. Tú lo dejaste muy claro, no tenías nada que ofrecer, así que adelante. Sigue con tu vida y déjame en paz.

Le dijo y se giró para entrar a la cabaña, pero él la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la giró hacia él.

-¿Estás con el imbécil ese, verdad? ¿Por eso no contestas mis llamadas, por eso quieres que me vaya?

Le reclamaba con sus ojos azules nublados de celos y rabia.

-Soy libre de estar con quien yo quiera, Albert. Tú me dejaste libre, ¿se te olvidó? Me deseaste que encontrara lo que tanto anhelo y que fuera feliz.

-¿Y lo encontraste?

Le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella, sus bocas casi chocaban y su corazón latía desenfrenado.

-Tal vez. Ahora, por favor... estoy muy cansada, disculpa mi descortesía, pero tienes que irte.

Le dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero él aumentó la fuerza y la atrajo hacia ella. Albert sin más la besó violentamente sujetándola fuerte de la cintura. Ella lo empujaba y le mordía los labios para apartarlo, pero él le agarró los brazos con fuerza y le devolvió la violencia en el beso lastimándola también. Ella se rindió finalmente y él suavizó el beso convirtiéndolo en uno muy apasionado, dulce y necesitado. Ella volvió a la realidad cuando su celular sonó y se apartó abruptamente de él abofeteándolo.

-¡No vuelvas hacerme esto! Nunca en tu vida.

Le gritó molesta y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él se quedó en shock mirándola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora eres tú la que tiene miedo de afrontar lo que siente?

-¡No tengo miedo de nada! El que te quiera no significa que voy a dejar que juegues conmigo a tu antojo. Vete de aquí y déjame sola.

-Entonces no me has olvidado...

-¿Y viniste para asegurarte de eso? Que maldito egoíta eres, Albert. Cada vez me decepciono más de tí.

Esas palabras fueron un puñal para Albert. Se sintió como una basura.

-Pau, no, yo vine... en realidad vine a buscarte...

-¿A buscarme? ¡Já! ¿Para calentar tu cama? Te hubieras ahorrado un viaje tan largo. Hay tantas zorras dispuestas a hacerte ese favor.

-Paula, por favor, ya deja el sarcasmo, yo de verdad quiero...

-Vete, Albert, ya no te lo diré más de buena forma.

El celular de ella volvió a sonar. Albert se lo arrancó de las manos y al mirar la pantalla vio quien estaba llamando y se enfureció más.

-Ah ya entiendo... Es por él, ya encontraste un reemplazo.

Sus celos estaban jugando con él y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Te repito que no es tu asunto, así que por favor, dame mi teléfono...

-¿Para qué? ¿Para amanecerte hablando con tu nuevo amor?

-¡Dámelo!

Le gritó en un arranque de furia.

Él se lo dio y la miró con tanta ira que ella tuvo miedo.

-No voy a rendirme, muñeca. Vas a ser mía nuevamente. Ya lo verás.

Le dijo arrogante. Le robó un último beso que la dejó con las piernas dobladas y se fue a la villa de su tía, que gracias a Dios la podía disfrutar para él solo.

Continuará...

Hola chicas! Como ven, ya estamos brincando a otra etapa en esta historia. Llegaron los momentos de prueba para todos. La tristeza esta acechando a nuestras parejas. El drama está a flor de piel. Vamos a ver como se resuelve esto. Espero que me sigan acompañando.

*Canción de Paula: "Dile al amor" Romeo Santos

*Canción de Albert: "Herida mortal" Jerry Rivera


	17. Chapter 17

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17 Un mal augurio**

Terry seguía durmiendo acurrucadito encima de Candy como un niño y ella lo acariciaba con adoración. Su alarma anunciando que tenía clases se hizo escuchar.

-Terry... me tengo que levantar, amor.

Le dijo acariciando su pelo, pero él no se movía.

-Terry, despierta cariño.

Lo llamó un poco más fuerte y dándole besos en la frente.

-Es temprano, Candy, quiero seguir durmiendo.

Contestó con los ojos cerrados y acomodándose nuevamente como si nada.

-Ya sé que es temprano, cielo, pero yo tengo clases y me tengo que levantar, amor.

-¿Y no puedo quedarme aquí un poquito más, princesa?

-No, mi amor, voy a llegar tarde. Déjame levantarme y cuando llegue de trabajar voy a consentirte mucho, ¿sí?

-Está bien. Ve a prepararte que yo te hago desayuno.

Se levantó Terry resignado. Candy se fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes y luego se bañó de pies a cabeza. Buscó un jean y su camiseta con el logo de la escuela. Cuando se vistió se hizo un nudo en la camiseta mostrando su ombligo. Se puso unas sandalias bajitas y se dejó el pelo suelto en sus rizos naturales, ya le llegaba al trasero. Se puso un maquillaje suave y bajó a desayunar.

-¡Pancakes! Te amo, Terry.

Dijo besándolo.

-Que interesada eres, princesa. A ver cuando aprendes hacerlos tú.

-Yo sé cómo hacerlos, lo que pasa es que no me quedan bien.

Terry rió. Ella de verdad era un desastre en la cocina.

-¿Por qué te pusiste la camisa así?

Le preguntó de pronto muy serio.

-Ah... es que me queda muy larga y así me veo más linda.

Le contestó con una sonrisa tan encantadora que él dejó el tema así.

-Terry... ¿me puedes dar los pancakes tú?

-Princesa, no soy tu nana. Come tú solita.

Le dijo para mortificarla, pero ella puso una carita tan triste que él tomó el plato y luego de cortar todos los pancakes en trocitos pequeños se los fue dando uno a uno hasta que terminó.

-Terry, cuando salga de la escuela voy a pasar un rato al hospital a ver a mami. No estaré mucho tiempo, luego iré a Caribbean.

-Como quieras, princesa, pero apúrate y no hagas esperar mucho a Neil, ya sabes lo histérico que se pone y luego nos vuelve locos a todos.

-Está bien. Ya me voy.

Le dijo Candy dándole un rápido beso en los labios y se marchó. Terry después de terminar su desayuno se bañó y se preparó para irse a trabajar.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

-Elly, ¿cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Bien, mi amor. ¿Quieres desayunar ahora?

-Sí, pero no aquí. Voy a llevarte a desayunar y luego vamos a tu cita, quiero ver cómo está el bebé.

Le dijo Tom convencido a Eliza. Ella estaba cada vez más feliz, Tom no dejaba de sorprenderla con tanto amor y atenciones. Se bañaron juntos y se prepararon. Eliza se puso un lindo vestido rosa de manguillos encima de las rodillas con unas sandalias bajitas y su pelo que ya le llegaba al hombro se lo había dejado suelto y ondulado. Se puso un maquillaje suave en tonos rosas y ya no usaba el piercing del labio. Desayunaron en una cafetería cerca de su apartamento que a ellos les encantaba y luego se dirigieron a la oficina de MRI And CT Scan donde Eliza tendría su primera ecografía y escucharían los latidos de su bebé. Todo era en el área de Levittown, así que no tardaban más de cinco minutos en llegar a cualquier lugar.

-Buenos días. Vengo hacerme un sonograma. Tengo una cita para hoy.

Le dijo Eliza a la encargada de mostrador.

-Anótese aquí. Recuerde que es mejor si ha tomado mucha agua.

Le dijo la mujer y Eliza recordó haber estado tomando grandes cantidades de agua desde el día anterior e incluso en la sala de espera sacó un botella de agua de una de las máquinas del lugar.

-¿Qué te dijeron, Elly?

-Nada, Tommy, tengo que hacer mi turno, amor.

Ella se sentó a su lado y él abrió uno de sus brazos para que ella se acomodara bajo él y le dio un tierno beso mientras se concentraba en el televisor de la sala de espera que estaba puesto en un canal con todo lo referente a nacimientos y embarazos.

-Mira, Elly, todo una familia de duendecitos.

Dijo Tom refiriéndose a la escena en la televisión dónde entrevistaban a una pareja de enanos que tenían cuatro hijos y sólo uno tenía estatura normal.

-¡Tommy! No te burles de esas personas.

-No me estoy burlando, cielo. Sólo es que están tan graciosos. Mira, tienen escaleritas por toda la casa.

-¡Tommy!

-Está bien, me callo.

Le dijo con el gesto de sellarse los labios como si fuera una cremallera.

-Eliza Macy, por favor llene este formulario. En unos minutos la estaremos llamando.

Le dijo una de las técnicas con una sonrisa amable entregándole unas hojas pisadas en una tabla y con un bolígrafo integrado. Llenó todo el formulario y Tom también leía las preguntas, algunas lo desconcertaban y Eliza se reía de él. A los cinco minutos ella entregó el formulario y se sentó nuevamente para ser llamada y tomándose su segunda botella de agua.

-Eliza Macy, oficina seis. Un sólo acompañante, por favor.

Se escuchó desde el mostrador y Eliza y Tom se pusieron de pie para dirigirse al lugar indicado. Al llegar los saludó la técnica, una mujer de unos treinta años que también se encontraba embarazada, de unos seis o siete meses.

-Hola, Eliza. Aquí vamos a ver como está tu bebé. ¿Estás emocionada?

Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí. Ya quiero saber qué es.

Le respondió emocionada mientras Tom la miraba con dulzura.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso, cariño. Tienes que tener al menos veinte semanas para dar una respuesta precisa. Pero ahora podrás verlo y escuchar sus latidos.

Le explicó la mujer amablemente.

-Ok, Eliza. Te vas acostar aquí en esta camilla, súbete el vestido de modo que tu bajo vientre esté descubierto y colócate esta sabanita.

La mujer le entregó un mantita de papel y salió un momento. Regresó en unos minutos y ya Eliza estaba lista. Tom estaba a su lado de pie sosteniéndole una mano. La técnica le untó una especie de gel en la barriga que se sintió bien fría y Eliza se estremeció. Luego se encendió una pantalla y la mujer comenzó a pasar unos pads por su barriga y los movía con presición. En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer imágenes.

-Hasta ahora está todo bien, chicos. Esto aquí es su cabecita, está en perfecta formación y tamaño.

Eliza y Tom sonreían con los ojos aguados y él no dejaba de presionar su mano. Cuánto la amaba, a ella y a su hijo. La bendición más grande que Dios les estaba dando.

-Ven, estas son sus manitos, miren, sus deditos están todos formaditos. Estas son sus piernitas y estos sus piecitos.

Seguía explicando la mujer y ellos seguían observando todo fascinados.

-Este es su corazoncito. Miren como late desbocado.

Al escuchar eso las lágrimas de Eliza no se contuvieron más. Después de tanto tiempo al fin lloraba de emoción y no de dolor.

-¿Y eso largo que se ve no es...?

Preguntó Tom y antes de que formulara la pregunta la mujer se echó a reir.

-Eso, querido, es el cordón umbilical. ¿Qué pensaste?

Preguntó divertida y él se sonrojó. Eliza y ella no pudieron evitar reir.

-Esto es todo, chicos. Pueden venir en tres días para que le lleven los resultados a su doctor.

Fue lo último que dijo la técnica y ambos se despidieron amablemente y se marcharon.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Albert estaba dando vueltas en la habitación de su cabaña con frustración. Sí, ella había admitido que lo quería, pero... ¿qué diablos hacía con ese tipo? Unos celos irracionales lo estaban enloqueciendo. Tenía que hacer algo. No había pedido dos semanas de vacaciones en vano y no había dado semejante viaje para regresar con las manos vacías.

-Está bien, Pau. Voy a jugar tu juego, pero regresarás conmigo.

Se dijo con convicción y con su plan entre manos.

Paula se levantó esa mañana un poco confundida. Si Albert no la quería, ¿por qué se había aparecido luego de casi dos meses? Si ella ni siquiera contestó sus llamadas. Se sintió tentada a devolvérselas muchas veces, pero por su propio bien quiso romper ese círculo vicioso. Ahora él estaba ahí, a unos metros de ella. Se fue al baño para asearse y arreglarse. Después de desayunar vio que el día estaba hermoso y decidió ponerse su traje de baño para disfrutar un rato de la playa y el sol. Cuando estuvo lista que salió al balcóncito se llevó una gran sorpresa. Había una carta en la pequeña mesita del balcón junto con una rosa en una botella, misma que pisaba la carta para que no saliera volando.

-Johnny...

Pensó. Pues nadie había tenido ese tipo de detalles con ella. Olió la rosa y se apresuró a leer la carta.

_**Pau:**_

_**Primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te causé, que ayer me di cuenta que fue mucho. Nunca fue mi intención herirte, pues nunca me imaginé la magnitud de tus sentimientos hacia mi. Sé que fui un tonto por dejarte escapar de esa manera y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Sé que tal vez no voy a conseguir que regreses a mi lado, pero sí quiero que sepas todo lo que yo siento, aunque tal vez ahora no sirva de nada. El mismo día que me marché, mi corazón se quedó en tu habitación, contigo... Todo este tiempo sin tí me han hecho el hombre más amargo, porque nada es lo mismo si tú no estás. Me di cuenta muy tarde de que tú te habías convertido en todo mi mundo, o quizás siempre lo supe, pero tuve miedo de mis propios sentimientos. El dejarte todas las noches me costaba demasiado, aunque te paresca imposible de creerlo. Quise proteger mi corazón y pensé sólo en mi. Quiero que sepas que yo si me enamoré, aunque a tí no te importe ya. Tuviste que mandarme al diablo para que yo me diera cuenta que te amaba, tal vez mucho antes de que tú lo hicieras. Suena raro lo que te voy a proponer, pero por favor, te pido, así tenga que hacerlo de rodillas, que al menos me des la oportunidad de ser tu amigo. Quiero empezar nuevamente y ganarme tu confianza otra vez. Sólo serán dos semanas, Pau. Si en ese tiempo no logro hacerte cambiar de parecer y no logro convencerte de que te amo con todo mi ser, me iré y no te molestaré más, te lo prometo. Sólo te pido dos semanas, amor. Dos semanas para reconquistarte. Te prometo no presionarte, no voy a besarte, no voy a tocarte, aunque por dentro muera. Voy a ganarme tu amor nuevamente y lo haré desde el principio. Por favor, no tardes en darme una respuesta. Sea la que sea voy a respetarla. Si tu respuesta es sí, te estaré esperando en la playa, cerca del rompeolas, hasta que quieras aparecer.**_

_**P.S. Hoy estaríamos cumpliendo ocho meses de estar juntos. Felicidades, aunque ya no estés junto a mi.**_

_**Te amo,**_

_**William Albert**_

Paula no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar al leer la carta. Él le estaba declarando sus sentimientos, pero ella tenía miedo de que todo no fuera más que una estrategia suya para convencerla y luego dejarla botada como ya le habían hecho tantas veces. Luego pensó que en una de las líneas él la había llamado "amor". Nunca la había llamado así y eso la emocionó. Aún así tuvo sus dudas y no sabía si acudir.

-¿Por qué tenías que aparecer otra vez a complicarlo todo?

-¿Hablando sola, Paulie?

-¡John! Me asustaste, tonto.

Le dijo Paula riendo y abrazó sin saber que unos ojos azúl cielo la miraban a lo lejos con profundo dolor.

-Parece que tu enamorado no se rinde.

-Pues está perdiendo su tiempo.

Respondió Paula con orgullo y en eso su celular comenzó a sonar. Llamada de Albert.

_**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento**_

_**pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo**_

_**aunque sea un instante tu respiración**_

_**disculpa, sé que estoy violando nuestro juramento**_

_**sé que estás con alguien, que no es el momento**_

_**pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy**_

_**me estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte**_

_**agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte**_

-¿No vas a contestar, Polly?

-No sé si deba...

-Escucha lo que tiene que decir. Nadie insiste tanto y da un viaje como este para nada...

Paula se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono y justo cuando fue a contestar la llamada finalizó. No tuvo el valor para devolverla.

_**Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías**_

_**mis ganas de vivir la vida**_

_**devuélveme el aire**_

_**cariño mío, sin tí yo me siento vacío**_

_**las tardes son un laberinto**_

_**y las noches me saben a puro dolor**_

-No lo sé... Johnny...

-Ve, tal vez te estes perdiendo la última oportunidad para ser feliz.

Le dijo John con el alma desgarrada y se marchó sin que ella pudiera replicar. Paula estuvo meditando por un rato y al final decidió ir.

-Llegué tarde...

Murmuró al no encontrar a nadie y bajó el rostro con desilusión.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, muñeca.

-Albert...

Fue todo lo que musitó por la sorpresa y el susto. Ahí estaba él nuevamente, de pie frente a ella, insoportablemente guapo y varonil.

-Pensé que no vendrías... ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien, vine porque tú... me lo pediste... en fin, ¿cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo?

_**Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravillas**_

_**que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida**_

_**pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol**_

_**me estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte**_

_**agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte**_

_**Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías**_

_**mis ganas de vivir la vida**_

_**devuélveme el aire**_

_**cariño mío, sin tí yo me siento vacío**_

_**las tardes son un laberinto**_

_**y las noches me saben a puro dolor**_

-Sobreviviendo sin tí, Pau.

Esa confesión de él hizo que se tambalearan un poco sus defensas, pero no lo demostró ni tampoco cedió.

-La vida da sorpresas, ¿no, Albert? De modo que ahora quieres ser mi amigo...

Le respondió con la arrogancia típica de los Grandchester y él sonrió de lado. Le gustaba su lado sarcástico aunque a veces lo enfurecía.

-Si tú me lo permites, sí.

-No lo sé, Albert. Honestamente no sé por qué vine para acá. No sé si yo quiera o pueda ser tu amiga. Me fui para poner distancia y ahora tú me sigues hasta acá...

-Pau, no vine a seguirte. Vine a llevarte de vuelta conmigo. Vine a suplicarte que me perdones, a rogarte que vuelvas conmigo. A eso fue que vine. No me había dado cuenta del gran daño que te había hecho y por eso quiero que al menos me dejes ser tu amigo y tal vez, si te lo demuestro, me permitas ser algo más...

-Esto es increíble. ¿Ahora tú estás implorando por ser algo más? ¿Te sientes bien, Albert? ¿No te habrás golpeado la cabeza?

Su sarcasmo estaba agotando toda la pasiencia de Albert, pero tenía que ponerse en su lugar y comprenderla.

-Te amo, Paula. Vine a decirte eso. Si mi presencia te molesta tanto y tú me lo pides, me voy. No vine aquí para hacerte la vida imposible ni para molestarte. ¿Quieres que me vaya, Pau?

-¡No sé! ¡Ya no sé lo que quiero!

Le gritó desesperada y él se quedó mudo por un instante.

-Pau... Puedo ayudarte a descubrir lo que quieres, déjame ser tu amigo. Sólo dos semanas, no pido nada más, por favor.

Le dijo con sus ojos suplicantes y ella trató de no perderse en ellos.

-Está bien, Albert, dos semanas. Estoy dándote otra oportunidad, no hago eso con nadie, así que por favor, esta vez no la cagues.

Le dijo con lágrimas y él tuvo un impulso y la abrazó.

-No voy a defraudarte esta vez, Pau, te lo prometo.

Respondió abrazándola fuerte y aunque ella no correspondía, tampoco le rechazó el abrazo.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**-**¿Cómo está la madre más bella del universo?

Preguntó Candy sorprendiendo a su madre en una visita.

-Mi niña hermosa. Estoy muy bien. El tratamiento está funcionando. Mi cuerpo está respondiendo bien a él.

Respondió Rosemary con mucho ánimo y hasta se sentó en la cama.

-Es que eres un roble, mami. ¿Y dónde está papá?

-Fue a darse un baño. No debe tardar en regresar. ¿Cómo está Terry?

-Está muy bien, trabajando mucho, como siempre.

Le respondió ella feliz. Terry era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-Pues que no trabaje tanto y te dedique más tiempo. Aún estoy esperando mi nieto.

-¡Mamá! Estamos en eso...

Le respondió roja como un tomate y Rosemary rió a carcajadas.

-Buenos tardes. La señora White tiene que tomar su baño.

Entró la misma enfermera de la vez anterior lista para ayudar a Rosemary con la tarea.

-Bueno, mami, me tengo que ir. Te dejo en buenas manos. Volveré pronto.

Le dijo Candy dándole un beso y luego se fue. Tenía que hacer otra parada antes de presentarse en la empresa. Se dirigió a la oficina de su ginecólogo para ver cómo iba su cuerpo en cuanto a la limpieza de las pastillas anticonceptivas y para un chequeo que le tocaba. Le tomó casi una hora llegar debido al tráfico, pero por suerte la atendieron no más llegó, pues no había nadie más.

-Buenas tardes, Candice.

La saludó el doctor en la oficina después que ella se hiciera varios chequeos.

-Al parecer estás excelentemente, tu cuerpo está perfecto. No hay ningún tipo de infección. Tu prueba del cáncer salió muy bien. Estás en perfecta salud. Ahora vamos con los otros resultados...

-Doctor, si todo está tan bien... ¿cuánto tiempo cree que tarde en quedarme embarazada?

Preguntó con timidez y el doctor le sonrió.

-Me temo que estás un poco tarde para eso, Candice.

El rostro de Candy se desencajó por completo de pura desilusión.

-Pero... usted me dijo que... yo seguí todas las indicaciones...

-Tranquila, Candice. Lo que pasa es que tú ya estás embarazada.

Candy se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía registrar lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

-Eh... sí...

-Tienes exactamente ocho semanas, según los análisis.

-¿Ocho semanas? pero si el mes pasado tuve mi regla y...

-A veces se da el caso de que los primeros meses algunas mujeres siguen menstruando. ¿Durante ese mes, cómo fue el sangrado?

-Pues más bien fueron manchas oscuras...

-Ahí está, Candice, no fue una regla normal. Eso suele suceder en muchos casos. ¿Y este mes, te llegó?

-No...

-Ahí está la señal. Estos estudios no mienten, Candy. Estás cien por ciento embarazada.

Candy no lo podía creer. Quiso brincar y gritar de alegría, pero se controló. No podía esperar para decirselo a Terry.

-Voy a darte una cita para tu primera ecografía. Espera en la sala hasta que la secretaria te llame.

-Gracias, doctor. Buenas tardes.

En quince minutos Candy salió de ahí con un sobre que indicaba su resultado positivo de su prueba de embarazo y se dirigió directamente a la empresa para mostrárselo a Terry. Al fin su sueño se haría realidad.

-Vamos a ser papás, Terry.

Se dijo emocionada mientras se ponía en marcha y en media hora estuvo allí.

-Hola, Neil.

Saludó alegre.

-Candy, bombón, pensé que no vendrías.

-Neil, no seas exagerado, sólo llegué una hora más tarde de lo habitual.

-¿Y te parece poco? Me dejaste sólo peinando este montón de estropajos.

Se quejó Neil haciendo todos sus ademanes homesexuales.

-¿Has visto a Terry?

-¿A sexy Terry? Claro, está en su oficina como siempre, pero...

-Gracias, Neil.

Dijo Candy y se fue casi corriendo a donde Terry dejándo a Neil con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Princesa! Tardaste mucho. ¿Cómo está tu mami?

Preguntó Terry abrazándola luego de que ella entrara en la oficina como un torbellino.

-Está mucho mejor, mi amor. Está respondiendo bien al tratamiento y su rostro tiene mucho mejor color. Y ni hablar de su ánimo, hasta bromas está haciendo.

-Que bueno, bebé. Te extrañé mucho.

-¿Ah sí...?

-Sí. Me has dejado mucho tiempo sin tus besos y sin tus abrazos.

Reprochó Terry como un niño caprichoso sin saber la sorpresa que le tenía Candy.

-Pero yo te dije que iba a consentirte mucho cuando llegara, mi cielo.

Le dijo ella metiéndose entre sus piernas, abrazándolo y besándolo mientras él estaba sentado en una esquina del escritorio.

-Princesa, no sé qué tienes, pero tu trasero cada vez está más... y tus pechos... no eres una niña ya, amor...

Le dijo Terry mientras le apretaba las nalgas y le acariciaba los pechos en un ardiente beso.

-Eso es que tú me has hecho una mujer completamente, mi amor.

-¿Y si te hago mi mujer aquí ahora?

Le preguntó en un susurro mientras mordía su oreja.

-No, mi amor, aquí no... Además, tengo una sopresa para tí..

Unos toquidos en la puerta los interrumpieron y Terry sentó en la silla para que el escritorio cubriea su exitación.

-¿Se puede?

-Papá, que sorpresa, adelante.

Dijo Terry invitándolo a entrar.

-¡Terry!

Gritó Heidi entrando y arrojándose en los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

Terry le dio un beso y luego la chica corrió a los brazos de Candy.

-Hola, Heidi, Richard. ¿Cómo están?

-Estamos muy bien, gracias a Dios. Vinimos porque Heidi quiere un cambio de imagen y estuvo hostigando a Neil y ahora quiere que la atiendas tú.

Dijo Richard sonriente.

-Encantada. ¿Qué quieres hacerte, Heidi?

-¡De todo!

Respondió ella con entusiasmo y todos rieron.

-Bueno, princesa, ve a hacer lo tuyo, amor. Yo me quedo aquí conversando con papá.

Candy salió seguida de Heidi y fueron en busca de Neil para ponerse manos a la obra. La chica se puso a ver varios libros de cortes, estilos y color de cabello y al fin decidió qué quería hacerse. Neil le buscó una muda de ropa bastante juvenil y en la última tendencia de la moda.

-A ver, Heidi, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y no dejes que se te caiga la capa si no quieres quedar hecha una sopa.

Candy comenzó a lavarle el pelo y la chica estaba en la gloria. Cuando terminó de sacarle el tinte, quedó maravillada con su nuevo color en un castaño más claro que el natural y unos destellos rubios. Candy la recortó en unas modernas capas y le sacó una pollina. Luego Neil le secó el pelo y le pasó la plancha y más tarde Candy la maquilló. Sólo faltaba ponerle la ropa que ella eligió y listo.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Richard Grandchester se había ido y le había encargado a Terry a Heidi. Pues ella quería quedarse unos días con él y Candy y Terry no pudo negarse. Terry estaba concentrado preparando un libreto para un programa de radio cuando otra vez unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de concentración.

-Adelante, por favor.

Dijo sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, Terry.

-Karen, ¿qué se te perdió por aquí?

Le contestó con fastidio.

-Nada, sólo quiero saber por qué estás evitándome.

-¿Perdón? Si no lo sabes, yo soy tu jefe y no tengo por qué darte cuentas de nada. Además tú conoces muy bien la razón por la cual te mandé lo más lejos posible de mi área.

-¿No será porque en el fondo no te soy indiferente?

Le dijo melosa acercándose a él.

-Mira, Karen, no sé de qué diablos estés hablando, pero ya que no es nada importante ni interesante, te puedes...

-¿De verdad no te gusto ni un poquito?

Le preguntó de pronto sentándosele en las piernas y él se puso nervioso. La puerta no estaba del todo cerrada.

-¡Karen! ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Le gritó apartándola bruscamente, pero ella no se rindió. Se le acomodó a horcajadas y lo besó como una fiera mientras él trataba de quitársela de encima.

-Terry, mi amor, mira como ha quedado tu her...

Candy se quedó a mitad de frase cuando se topó con la descabellada escena.

-¡Quítate de encima de mi hermano!

Gritó Heidi mientras Candy y Terry seguían en shock y Karen sonreía maliciosa.

-Candy, por favor, escúchame, esto no es... Esta mujer vino y...

-No me digas nada, Terrence. Puedes irte al diablo junto con esta infeliz.

Gritó Candy mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se volteó para salir corriendo de ahí.

-Candy, princesa, espera, por favor... Candy...

Gritaba Terry desesperado, pero Candy siguió corriendo.

-Candy no te vayas, no dejes a mi hermano... por favor... Terry te quiere...

Gritaba Heidi también llorano y Candy se detuvo un momento.

-Karen, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, porque te juro que voy a matarte.

Gritó Terry tan furioso que Karen salió como una bala del lugar.

-Candy, princesa, por favor, déjame explicarte. Ella vino y...

¡Plaf!

Candy le dio una bofetada a Terry que lo dejó incapaz de reaccionar y siguió su camino. Corrió desesperada dejándo a todos los que observaban atónitos.

-Terry, no la dejes que se vaya, por favor, Terry, ella es buena.

Suplicaba Heidi llorando y abrazando a su hermano. Terry nunca tuvo tantas ganas de matar a alguien y Karen de repente le había despertado ese deseo.

-Ven, Heidi, vamos a alcanzarla.

Le dijo Terry dirigiéndose a su carro con su hermana.

Candy llegó al apartamento tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio. Su cara ardía de llanto dolor y coraje. Buscó unas maletas y se puso a empacar todo lo que pudo. Se iría lejos de ahí, aún no sabía a dónde pero se iría lejos. Ya tuvo casi todo empacado. Se había cambiado de ropa y estaba dispuesta a salir. No le diría a Terry de su embarazo, él no lo merecía, no merecía todo el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo por él, le estaba dando un hijo a sus diescinueve años porque era el sueño de él y él le pagaba traicionándola. Estaba ya lista para salir y al abrir la puerta con sus maletas en mano lo primero que se topó fue con los rostros de Terry y Heidi que la miraban sorprendidos.

-Candy, ¿a dónde vas? Tenemos que hablar...

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo nunca más, Terrence.

Le gritó y trató de abrirse paso para irse, pero él no se movía del medio.

-Candy, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero de verdad hay una explicación, por lo menos escúchame, por favor, sólo te pido eso.

Terry estaba desesperado.

-Candy, no te vayas, no nos dejes, por favor, Candy...

Heidi se había aferrado a ella y le suplicaba con un llanto desgarrador.

-No puedo creerlo, Terry. Usaste a tu hermana para convencerme...

-¡Claro que no! Yo no haría algo así...

-No, tú lo haces peor... ya me di cuenta.

-Candy, por lo que más quieras, escúchame. Yo te amo. Nunca te traicionaría...

-Candy... por favor... quédate...

Ante las súplicas de Heidi, Candy no tuvo corazón para irse, al menos no por ahora.

-No me iré por ahora, Heidi. Ahora ve un momento al cuarto, ¿sí?

La chica asintió y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes. Terry suspiró aliviado, pero no le duró mucho tiempo la tranquilidad.

-Gracias, princesa, ahora déjame que te...

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, sólo voy a quedarme en lo que Heidi se duerme. Me iré y tú no vas a detenerme.

Candy lo miró friamente con un dolor inmenso en sus verdes ojos.

-Candy, tú no puedes irte, no puedes abandonarme... yo...

-¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo como lo hicieron todos? Yo pensé que eras diferente. Te di toda mi confianza. Te lo di todo, Terry. ¿No fue suficiente? Ahora entiendo el comportamiento de Karen. ¿Se había cansado ya de estar escondida?

Candy le decía esas palabras sin poder contener las lágrimas y él estaba desecho. Maldecía a Karen una y mil veces.

-Candy, no sabes lo qué estás diciendo, princesa. Entre ella y yo no hay nada, nunca lo hubo. Ella lo hizo a propósito. La puerta estaba abierta, ella quería que tú nos encontraras, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

Le gritó desesperado.

-Terry, yo sé lo que vi, no trates de jugar conmigo. Déjame irme. Sigue con ella, yo no voy a meterme en el medio.

Candy acomodó su cartera encima del sofá y un sobre se cayó volando hasta los pies de Terry y ella se puso sumamente nerviosa. Él se dio cuenta. Cortesmente se bajó a recogerlo.

-¡Dame eso!

Le gritó ella y él se sorprendió. Le desconcertó tanto la actitud que miró el emblema del sobre y vio de dónde venía.

-¿Qué es esto, Candice?

-Nada, dámelo.

Le volvió a gritar y ya se encontraba temblando. Terry le iba a dar el sobre, pero algo lo alertó y lo abrió para ver que contenía el dichoso sobre que la tenía tan alterada. Leyó y no entendía casi nada, sólo entendió que al final decía: "Pregnancy test...positive". Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y temerosa.

-Estás embarazada. ¿Ibas a marcharte sin decirme nada?

Le gritó y la miraba con una furia en esos ojos que ella se sintió pequeñita.

-Yo...

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Eh... hoy.. pero...

-¿Pretendías ocultármelo?

Le gritó fuera de sí y ella tembló.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te diera la noticia riendo de alegría mientras tú te revolcabas con la puta esa?

Le espetó llena de dolor y él bajó la guardia un poco.

-Candy, esto es diferente... es algo serio, estás hablando de mi hijo...

-¿Tu hijo? Tú no tienes hijo, Terrence. Puedes olvidarte de nosotros desde ahora. Me voy.

Le dijo con una mirada helada, pero cargada de dolor.

-¿No estás hablando en serio, verdad? ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a dejar ir así como así esperando a mi hijo?

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de estarte revolcando con aquella. ¿Quieres hijos, Terrence? Que te los de Karen. Tal vez ya le hiciste el milagrito a ella también.

-Candy, ya deja de decir tonterías. No ha pasado nada entre...

-Ya, por favor, no sigan. Candy, por favor, no te lleves al bebé...

-Heidi, cariño, ¿por qué no estás en tu cuarto? Tu hermano y yo necesitamos hablar...

-¡No! Tú quieres irte y dejarnos solos. Vas a llevarte el bebé y...

La chica rompió en llanto y Candy no pudo soportarlo más. Se sentó en el sofá con ella y la acarició y trató de consolarla.

-Cálmate, princesita. No me voy. Voy a quedarme contigo, te lo prometo.

Le dijo Candy a punto de llorar si saber cómo iba a cumplir esa promesa.

-Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto. Yo dormiré contigo esta noche.

Heidi se calmó e hizo lo que se le pidió. Terry permanecía de pie observando la escena y con sus ojos furiosos puestos en Candy.

-Candy... Te amo... te lo juro. Yo no te engañé, tú eres toda mi vida, yo jamás...

-Terry... voy a darme un baño y a descansar... hablamos después.

Candy subió a la habitación lista para darse un baño. Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la ducha para bañarse de pies a cabeza. Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo sus lágrimas se mezclaban con ella y el sonido confundía su llanto lastimero. En media hora estuvo fuera del baño y cuando fue a buscar algo de ropa recordó que había empacado todo y tenía que bajar si quería vestirse. Cuando fue abrir la puerta para salir se topó con Terry que traía su pijama y un panty para ella.

-Imaginé que ibas a necesitar esto...

Le dijo entregándole la ropa y ella la tomó apresurada. Ella se quedó con la ropa en la mano y envuelta en la toalla, él se quedó observándola sin moverse. De repente se armó de valor y se acercó a ella. Empezó a quitarle la toalla aunque ella puso un poco de resistencia al principio, pero él insistió.

-Déjame verte, Candy, por favor.

Le suplicó con los ojos fijos en su vientre aún plano, pero más endurecido.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?

Ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él puso sus manos delicadamente en su vientre y lo acariciaba lentamente, con dulzura y por primera vez ella lo vio llorar y se le fue el alma al piso.

-Terry...

Murmuró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Terry se arrodilló y llenó de besos el lugar donde crecía su hijo y dejó su cara pegada un rato ahí, Candy pudo sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas.

-Candy, si no quieres escucharme, no lo hagas, pero por favor... no me alejes de mi hijo. Por favor, déjame estar contigo en estos momentos, déjame ver cómo crece, por favor no te vayas, te lo suplico.

Las lágrimas de Terry brotaban sin parar y Candy ya no pudo seguir con su necedad.

-Terry... no me iré... no voy a llevarme a tu bebé...

El alzó la vista y se puso de pie con sus ojos aún aguados y con su rostro aún bañado en lágrimas y la tomó del rostro.

-Te amo, princesa. Nunca te engañé. Te lo juro por nuestro bebé, todo fue una trampa de Karen, te lo juro, mi amor. Créeme.

-Terry... está bien, te creo... voy a quedarme contigo, pero quiero pedirte algo por favor.

-Lo que quieras, mi amor. Pídeme lo que quieras, te lo daré.

-No quiero volver a ver a Karen. No la quiero cerca de tí ni de nosotros, por favor.

-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo. Ya la despedí, bebé. No tienes que preocuparte por ella jamás.

Le dijo Terry besándole el rostro y enjugándole las lágrimas. Luego notó que ella temblaba y la abrazó.

-Ven a vestirte, princesa. Tienes que secarte el pelo, es muy tarde y no quiero que te enfermes.

Terry la vistió el mismo y le secó el pelo con una toalla. No dejó de llenarla de besos y atenciones en ningún momento.

-Terry... tengo hambre...

-¿Tienes hambre, preciosa? ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

Le preguntó añoñado y cargándola como si ella fuera una niña.

-En realidad quiero comida china. Una órden para mí solita. Pollo a la naranja.

-Está bien, amor. Espérame aquí que vengo en seguida antes de que cierren el lugar.

Él se habría ido con ella, pero iba a dejar a Heidi sola en la casa. Aunque era grande ya, su condición al encontrarse totalmente sola de pronto podía hacerla sentirse perdida y entrar en pánico. En veinte minutos Terry estuvo de vuelta con la comida.

-Candy, princesa, aquí está tu comida.

-Mmmm... rápido, Terry, muero de hambre.

-Voy, bebé. ¿Quieres que te la de yo?

-¡Sí!

Le dijo ella con emoción. Terry se había convertido en su esclavo y se prestaba para todos sus caprichos.

Continuará...

_**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque estuvo algo dramático, pero pues no todo puede ser color de rosas. Ya estamos en una parte crucial de esta historia y aún quedan muchas pruebas por afrontar. Quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes por el apoyo. Me leo todos sus reviews y los aprecio todos. **_

_**Preguntas:**_

**¿Qué les parecen mis personajes Eliza y Tom? **Les dije que tenía planes preciosos con ella. La situación de Candy y Terry, como ven, no me detuve en el drama, no me gusta. Les doy el suspenso, pero después lo arreglo, ellos tienen que luchar y no dejarse rendir. **¿Piensan que debieron sufrir más? **Yo no lo creo, pues no me gustan las tragedias, yo escribo de romance y pienso que ya Candy tiene bastante sufrimiento con lo de su mamá, por eso sólo pongo conflictos que puedan resolverse pronto. **¿Qué les parece Heidi? ¿Y la situación de Albert y Paula? ¿Qué opinan? **Me dejan saber con sus reviews. Ah... y la pregunta del millón: **¿Qué sexo quieren que tenga el bebé de Candy y Terry? **Esta vez no serán gemelos, así que tienen que elegir uno, voten!

**Canción de Alber y Paula: "A puro dolor" de Son by four**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Amy C.L. Eri**

**Subuab Zucastillo**

**Malu Usumaki Guest**

**LizCarter Eva Grandchester**

**Laura GrandChester Conny de G.**

**prisiterri Marta**

**Shareli Grandchester**

**Daniela Bascuan**

**Rose**

**En fin, a todas, gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de ellos, no se me ofendan si no mencioné a alguna, yo las llevo a todas en el corazón. Subuab, amiga, estás perdida, te extraño...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18 Paz en la tormenta**

Candy le había prometido a Heidi dormir con ella, así que se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió y luego se fue a su habitación donde la esperaba Terry.

-Te estaba esperando, princesa. Quiero abrazarlos a los dos.

-Eh... Terry...

-Dime, amor.

-Yo... abrázame fuerte por favor...

Le suplicó con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y él la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin hacerle daño.

-Princesa, siempre voy a estar aquí para ustedes, siempre, tú y mi bebé son mi vida entera.

-Mi amor, por favor, perdóname por haberte querido ocultar lo del bebé, de verdad lo siento. Yo... no cumplí mi promesa... te prometí que nunca te haría algo así y...

-Tranquila, princesa. Actuaste en un momento de profundo dolor, no era para menos. No te sientas mal, tú me conoces y si hubiera sido yo el que te hubiera encontrado besando a otro o en la posición que se encontraba Karen... no sé qué hubiera hecho...

-Sí, pero yo sé cómo es Karen y aún así no te creí, estaba dispuesta a irme si no fuera porque Heidi...

-Mi amor, ya no pienses en eso. Estás aquí conmigo y me has hecho el más feliz del mundo. Soñé tanto con este momento, princesa. Yo quise tener este bebé desde la primera vez que fuiste mía, amor.

Terry le hablaba con profunda ternura sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. Se sentó con ella en la cama y la acomodó entre sus piernas y ella se recostó de su pecho mientras él abrazaba su barriguita y le daba besos en el pelo y en las mejillas.

-Tengo ocho semanas, Terry. Ya estaba embarazada y no nos dimos cuenta. La regla me siguió bajando y por eso no me percaté...

-¿Y eso es algo malo?

Preguntó Terry preocupado.

-No, amor. El doctor me dijo que es normal a veces pasa, sólo fue el mes pasado y no fue una regla normal, más bien fue un manchado y este mes no llegó. Él dijo que todo está perfecto. Mañana tengo una ecografía, ¿me acompañas?

-Eso no se pregunta, princesa. Claro que iré contigo.

Le respondió con convicción y ella se sintió muy feliz.

-Terry... supongo que tendremos que llevar a Heidi...

-Así es, a ella le encantará ir, aunque tendrá que quedarse en la sala de espera, tengo entendido que es un solo acompañante por paciente...

-Sí, pero voy a convencer al técnico para que después que tú lo veas ella pueda entrar aunque sea un instante...

-Muy bien, amor, pero ahora vamos a dormir, quiero estés descansadita para la cita.

Le dijo Terry besándola y se acomodaron para dormir. Él la acurrucó entre sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos dulcemente.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde de un día soleado y hermoso. Ya había pasado la primera semana del acuerdo que Albert y Paula habían hecho y ella había aceptado pasar un rato con Albert en la playa. Albert llevó una neverita con bebidas y un pequeño bultito con sandwiches y picaderas. Se veía arrebatador en traje de baño con ese cuerpo perfecto y ese bronceado que el sol le había dejado. Simplemente cortaba la respiración. Paula llegó también con su bikini rojo, pero se había puesto un jean muy corto con flequillos. Albert no apartaba la vista de ella y más cuando ella se quitó el pantalón dedicida a que entraran al agua.

-Pau... ¿no crees que tu bikini está demasiado provocativo?

Le preguntó él serio, pues sus pechos sobresalían mucho del top y la parte de abajo dejaba mostrar la mayor parte de su trasero.

-No. Además es el único que traje. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje de baño ahora?

Le preguntó a la defensiva mientras sacaba un tubo de bloqueador solar.

-No tiene nada de malo, Pau. Ese es el problema. Pero estás enseñando demasiado y alguien puede verte y...

-Albert, aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, si no te has dado cuenta. Si no quieres verme no me mires y listo.

-Paula, sólo fue una sugerencia. ¿Por qué siempre estás en guardia?

Le dijo molesto por su actitud.

-Pues no critiques.

Le espetó sin mirarlo mientras se ponía bloqueador en los hombros y brazos.

-Yo te lo pongo.

Albert le quitó el tubito de bloqueador de las manos sin darle tiempo a replicar. Ella se puso de espaldas a él y se alzó el pelo para que él se lo untara en toda la espalda. El contacto de sus manos le estaba ocacionando un shock eléctrico y Albert tuvo que luchar con las ganas de tumbarla y arrojarse a sus brazos. Mientras él esparcía toda la crema por su espalda y costados ella se estremecía completa. Él se atrevió a bajar un poco más y le colocó bloqueador en toda el área que sobresalía de su trasero y ella sintió un escalofrío, pero no protestó. Él hizo un esfuerzo para no apretarla. Ella de espaldas a él estaba muy ajena a la reacción de cierta parte de la anatomía de Albert que se había puesto totalmente rígida.

-Albert... creo que ya está bien así...

Le dijo nerviosa y él la soltó. Cuando ella se volteó de frente a él se quedaron mirándose fijo y luego ella bajó la vista. Los ojos de él tenían el poder de consumirla como fuego.

-Vamos, Albert.

Le tomó la mano para llevarlo al agua, pero él se la retuvo y no se movió, sino que la atrajo hacia sí.

-Perdóname, Pau, pero ya no aguanto más. No voy a cumplir mi promesa.

Fue todo lo que le dijo y la sujetó fuerte por la cintura en caso de que intentara escapar y le dio el beso que hace días ansiaba darle. No la dejó ni respirar, la besó con urgencia y necesidad mientras la pegaba todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Ella no puso resistencia, quiso hacerlo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía y se dejó arrastrar por la corriente. Ella misma ya no podía soportarlo más.

_**Ves que aún te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor  
puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz  
no está todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel  
cuando digo tu nombre  
Sé que no todo acabó el amor sigue aquí  
esto no terminó tú me miras así como ayer  
tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
ves que lo nuestro es eterno  
Yo te puedo amar  
déjate llevar  
**_

-Albert... no... por favor no me hagas esto... yo...

-¿Por qué, Paula? Si estás deseándolo tanto como yo. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez, me estoy muriendo por tenerte mía de nuevo...

Le decía sin pararla de besar y luego sus labios recorrieron su cuello haciendo que ella se derritiera por completo. Él la apegó más a ella y Paula pudo sentir su dureza rozarla y perdió el control. Lo besó con furia desenfrenada y él la acariciaba completamente. Albert la levantó para enganchársela a la cintura mientras sus labios seguían recorriéndola entera. Si no era porque el área estaba totalmente desierta estarían haciendo tremenda escena.

_**Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
que tu ausencia es dolor  
que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas  
y no regresas nunca más  
Que aún te puedo llenar  
con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
que aún se puede salvar la ilusión  
para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón  
**_

-Albert... aquí no... nos pueden ver y...

-¿Aquí no? ¿En mi casa sí?

-Sí, o en la mía... pero aquí...

Asímismo cargada como Albert la tenía se la llevó a su cabaña directamente a la habitación y siguieron besándose con la misma furia y pasión. Él le arrancó el top del bikini de un tirón y comenzó a saborear sus pechos insaciablemente. Ella por su parte se apoderó de su cuello, lo besaba y mordía con intensidad. Cuando ella acarició su oreja con la lengua él sintió una descarga que lo enloqueció.

_**Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti  
que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz  
que no importa lo que haya pasado  
no importa el dolor si hoy estás a mi lado  
Yo te puedo amar  
déjate llevar  
**_

-Voy hacerte mía ahora, mía para siempre...

Le dijo en el oído mientras le quitaba la parte de abajo del bikini que era todo lo que le quedaba.

-Hazlo, por favor. Ya no puedo esperar más...

Albert no se hizo de rogar y se puso encima de ella. Entró en ella inmediatamente y ella le abrazó el cuello con las piernas mientras en la embestía sin piedad. Ella gemía por todo el tiempo que habían esperado y ansiado ese momento.

-Te amo, Paula. Te lo juro que te amo.

Le gritó sin dejarla de embestir y de besarla entera.

-Yo te amo también, Albert. Te amo con todo mi... ahh... ahh.. mi ser...

Albert estaba en la gloria, nunca le había hecho el amor de esa manera y escuchar que lo amaba nunca lo había exitado tanto. Se seguía moviendo intensamente en su interior y los gritos de ella estaban llevándolo al cielo.

-Ahora serás mía para siempre, no pienso dejarte ir. Eres sólo mía, grábate eso.

Le dijo embistiéndola con fuerza y esa faceta posesiva de él la estaba volviendo loca.

-Albert... soy toda tuya...ahhh.. completamente...ahhh... ahh...

-Así me gusta, todita mía, mi amor...

_**Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
que tu ausencia es dolor  
que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas  
y no regresas nunca más  
Que aún te puedo llenar  
con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
que aún se puede salvar la ilusión  
para volver a respirar en tu corazón...en tu corazón.  
**_

Los últimos gemidos de Paula lo llevaron al infinito junto con ella haciendo que él se corriera completamente dentro de ella. Ninguno de los dos pensó en ese momento en protección ni nada parecido. Había mucha urgencia por estar juntos. Él se quedó un rato tumbado sobre ella mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello.

-Albert... creo que nos olvidamos por completo de...

-Lo sé, pero yo no podía pensar en eso en estos momentos. Te necesitaba demasiado.

-Pero... y si...

-No importa. No voy a dejarte más y no vas a deshacerte de mí jamás amor.

-¿No te importa?

Paula estaba realmente sorprendida. Quién era ese y qué había hecho con Albert, pensó.

-Ya no, Pau. Quiero una vida contigo, con todo lo que eso implique. Te amo.

Le dijo besándola dulcemente y acomodándose sobre ella para dormir. Ella pensó que estaba soñando. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su sueño se hacía realidad y con quien nunca pensó.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Terry se había despertado muy temprano en la mañana y llamó a la empresa para notificar que no se presentaría ni Candy tampoco. Había hecho desayuno y despertó a Heidi para que se preparara, Candy seguía durmiendo a pesar de que él ya la había llamado varias veces para que se levantara.

-Princesa, vamos, ya el desayuno está hecho y Heidi te está esperando.

-Pero yo tengo sueño, Terry...

Se quejó arropándose completamente con la friza.

-Pues yo pensé que querías ver al bebé...

Cuando escuchó eso ella se paró como un resorte recordando su cita para la ecografía.

-¡Ay sí! En seguida bajo.

Se paró a lavarse la cara y los dientes y bajó a desayunar. Heidi la espera sonriente y el olor del desayuno terminó por despertarle todos los sentidos.

-Buenos días, Candy. Date prisa que quiero ver al bebé.

-Heidi, princesita, haremos lo posible porque puedas verlo, pero no es seguro, tendremos que convencer al técnico.

Le explicó Candy con toda la ternura posible. La joven bajó el rostro un poco desilusionada, pero se quedó tranquila. Cuando Candy al fin terminó de desayunar, subió y se bañó, Se puso el jean más desahogado que tenía y una blusa holgada de manguillos azúl celeste y unas cómodas sandalias bajitas. Se puso un poco de humectante en sus hermosos rizos y se puso una banda blanca con una flor azúl, era de hilo tejido y se veía muy linda. Se maquilló los ojos con sombra azúl y se puso algo de rubor y lipstick rosa pálido. Estaba encantadora.

-Estás preciosa, Candy.

Le dijo Terry besándole la barriga y luego se montaron todos en la jeep de Candy, pues era más cómoda que el Mustang de él y más si andaban con Heidi. En media hora estuvieron en el mismo lugar donde había estado Eliza anteriormente. Candy llegó al mostrador y se anotó mientras Heidi y Terry se sentaron. La recepcionista le entregó un formulario y ella se sentó entre los dos hermanos a llenarlo.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Dijo Terry al ver el larguísimo formulario.

-No lo sé, amor. Supongo que es para conocer más el caso de cada embarazo...

Respondió Candy cuando ya lo hubo llenado completo y lo devolvió al mostrador donde le dijeron que pronto sería llamada. Ella había tomado todo el agua que pudo y al ver la máquina de bebidas sacó una botella de agua y siguió bebiendo hasta que la llamaran.

-Ahí te dirán que es un niño, Candy.

Dijo Heidi muy segura y tanto ella como Terry se sorprendieron.

-Heidi, eso aún no lo sabemos, falta un poco más para saber si es un niño o una niña.

Explicó Terry, pero Heidi no desistió.

-Es un niño porque Candy está vestida como si fuera a tener un niño.

Contestó haciendo referencia a los colores de la ropa de Candy y nadie le llevó la contraria, sabían lo hostinado que podía ser una persona autista.

-Candice White, oficina cinco, por favor.

Al fin la llamaron y Terry le explicó a Heidi que debía esperar ahí sentada sin moverse y que él haría todo lo posible porque la dejaran pasar. La chica se quedó tranquila y no protestó luego que Terry le diera un par de dólares para que sacara lo que quisiera de las máquinas de comida. Llegaron a la oficina mencionada y los estaba esperando la misma técnica que había atendido a Eliza y al notar su avanzado embarazo se sintieron más cómoda con ella.

-Hola, Candice. Esta será tu primera ecografía, ahí vamos a ver cómo se encuentra tu bebé y si todo está bien. ¿Cómo se sienten, chicos?

-Pues... estamos impacientes y emocionados...

Contestó Candy con su mejor sonrisa y buscando a Terry con la mirada que no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento.

-Eso está muy bien. Ahora, Candice, vas a bajarte el pantalón y levantarte la camisa de modo que tengamos acceso a tu bajo vientre y te acostarás en esta camilla y te cubres con esta sabanita. Yo vendré en unos minutos.

Candy hizo lo que la mujer le indicó y la esperó acostada en la camilla mientras Terry se había quedado de pie a su lado sin soltar su mano en muestra de apoyo. Al par de minutos la mujer regresó.

-Este gel lo vas a sentir un poco frío, es para que los pads sensoriales puedan moverse sin dificultad sobre tu vientre.

Le explicó untándole el gel y ella se quedó tranquila, pues ya estaba prevenida. La técnica tomó los pads y empezó a pasarlos por su bajo vientre con presición mientras su vista se fijaba en el monitor.

-Chicos, buenas noticias, todo se ve muy bien. ¿Ven esto aquí pequeñito? Es su bebé. En perfecto estado y tamaño.

A Candy se le aguaron los ojos inmediatamente por la emoción, pero Terry derramó lágrimas como un niño conmoviendo a la misma técnica. Candy le apretó más la mano, Terry la desarmaba por completo.

-Esta es su cabecita, miren sus bracitos, están en perfecta simetría, aunque es muy pequeñito, ya todos sus deditos están formados.

La emoción que sentían Candy y Terry era difícil de describir. Terry estaba tan feliz que no dejaba de llorar. Ahí estaba su hijo, su sueño.

-Ven, su corazoncito late sin parar. Según esto lo muestra, está en perfecto estado. Su estado va por muy buen camino.

-Eh... si no es molestia, me gustaría saber si es posible que mi hermanita pase un momento a ver al bebé, aunque yo tenga que salirme, es que ella es autista y se ha empeñado en quererlo ver y yo no sé cómo decirle que no...ella está muy entusiasmada.

Terry hablaba limpiándose las lágrimas y aunque no era correcto lo que pedía, la técnica accedió recordando a su sobrino que tenía la misma condición y no sólo accedió, sino que permitió que los tres estuvieran ahí. En unos minutos Heidi estaba entrando al pequeño cuartito.

-Hola, Heidi. Te presentamos al bebé de Candice y tu hermano...

-¿Ese es?

Preguntó ella mirando sorprendida el monitor.

-Así es, chica. Aún está pequeñito, pero ya tiene manitos y piernitas.

-Es feo el pobrecito.

Soltó de pronto y todos se echaron a reir.

-Eso es porque aún no está completamente desarrollado, pero en unos meses más será un bebé hermoso como tú.

Le dijo la mujer con todo el amor y ternura de la que fue capaz.

-¿Y cuándo va a nacer su niña?

Espetó Heidi dejando a todos sorprendidos, especialmente a la técnica.

-Pues en ocho semanas más. ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?

-Por su cara.

Todos se quedaron en shock con la respuesta. Heidi de verdad era increíble y especial.

-Vaya, Heidi, eres tremenda.

Candy y Terry miraban toda la escena fascinados. Este sería un recuerdo hermoso.

-Y ese bebé es un niño.

Respondió orgullosa y Candy le guiñó un ojo, pues era lo que más anhelaba.

-Bueno, chicos, esto es todo por hoy, en tres días laborables pueden venir a recoger los resultados y llevárselo a su doctor.

Todos se despidieron amablemente y se fueron a Ponderosa a comer. Estaban súper contentos.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Eliza y Tom habían llegado a su apartamento después de almorzar. Estaban más felices que nunca. Eliza nunca había sido tan amada, cuidada y protegida en su vida. Tom le había cambiado completamente la vida. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

_**Something in your eyes,  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms.  
There's something in your voice,  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life.  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done.  
**_

-El bebé se veía tan grande en la pantalla, ¿verdad, Tommy?

-Sí, pero tu barriga está muy pequeñita...

-Sólo son dos meses y medio, Tommy. Es un bebé, no un gigante.

-¿Y tú crees que sea un niño?

-No lo sé, amor. ¿Tú quieres un niño?

-Quiero ambos.

-¡Tommy! No puedes tener ambos. Hay un solo bebé.

Discutían tontamente sobre su hijo, pero eran los mejores momentos de sus vidas.

_**It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
**_

-Pues quiero un niño para llevarlo conmigo al gym.

-Ah... que bien. ¿Y si es una niña?

-Pues... a ella... voy a consentirla mucho como a tí, torbellino.

Le dijo Tom besándola y haciéndole cosquillas.

_**A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night.  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light.**_

If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch.  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much.  


-Tommy... me gustaría hablar con Candy... aún no le he dicho lo del bebé...

-Pues llámala, amor. Seguro que tienen mucho qué contarse.

-Sí, voy a llamarla ahora mismo.

_**It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me**_

Dijo Eliza emocionada y corrió hacia el teléfono para llamar a Candy. Candy atendió la llamada emocionadísima y le explicó a Eliza cómo llegar a su casa. Estaría ahí todo el día, pues Terry la mandó a casa luego de que haya vomitado dos veces en el trabajo. En media hora Eliza estaba tocando a la puerta de Candy. Ella se levantó corriendo para abrir.

-¡Elly!

Gritó Candy y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

-Candy, estás hermosa. Que lindo es tu apartamento.

-Gracias. Tú estás mejor que nunca.

-¿Te parece? Es que tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Yo también, siéntate.

Candy le señaló el sofá y se sentaron subiendo los pies y emocionadas como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-¡Ay, Candy! No sabes lo feliz que estoy...

-¡Y yo!

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo y ambas se quedaron en shock.

-¡Tú también!

Otra vez dijeron al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reir.

-Es que hasta en eso estamos juntas.

-¿Tú qué tiempo tienes, Candy?

-Nueve semanas.

-¿En serio? Yo tengo diez.

-No puedo creerlo. Vamos a dar a luz casi juntas.

-¡Sí! Ya me hice mi primera ecografía. No sabes qué emoción.

-¿Y qué piensa Tom?

-Él está super feliz, no para de consentirme, Candy. Él es un sueño. Me sobreprotege. ¿Y Terry?

-¿Terry? Qué puedo decirte, este es el sueño de su vida. Si pudiera hasta respirara por mí. Si tú piensas que Tom te sobreprotege, deja que pases un día con Terry...

-Pero eso quiere decir que te adora, Candy.

-Pues sí. Yo lo amo con todo mi ser.

-Oye, Candy... ¿no te gustaría ir de shopping, como en los viejos tiempos?

-¡Claro! Vamos a _Babies R us _a comprar de todo para los bebés.

Candy se preparó rápido y se fue con Eliza de compras no sin antes avisarle a Terry para que no se preocupara. En el camino hacia la tienda que tomó cuarenta minutos por el tráfico terminaron de ponerse al día con sus vidas.

-¿Estás diciéndome que esa perra estaba encima de Terry? ¿Y no la mataste?

-Ganas no me faltaron, Elly. Pero andaba con la hermanita de Terry y además yo me acaba de enterar que estaba embarazada, tenía que pensar en mi bebé aunque lo único que quería hacer era descalabrar a esa zorra.

-Pues menos mal, porque hasta yo te habría ayudado a desgreñarla.

Dijo Eliza mientras se estacionaba. Ambas bajaron sonrientes y tomaron cada una un carrito. La tienda era inmensa y tenía todo lo habido y por haber de bebés. Candy tenía la tarjeta que Terry le había dado para todo lo que ella necesitara, aunque él ya tenía una cuenta aparte para su hijo. Y Eliza por su parte, a parte de lo que ganaba con sus trabajos, Tom también le tenía una tarjeta para ella y el bebé.

-Mira, Candy. Que hermoso están estos cordinados.

-Me encantan, mira este de Kitty...

-Candy, ya no sigas con Kitty... ¿y si es un niño?

-No he dicho que vaya a comprarlo... Estoy casi segura de que es un niño, sólo admito que está precioso.

-Tom quiere un niño, pero algo me dice que estoy esperando una niña.

Ambas amigas platicaban mientras llenaban los carritos sin escatimar. Candy compró todo de niño, su instinto se lo decía, pero guardaría todos los recivos en caso de que fuera una niña.

-Estos biberones están bellísimos, Candy.

-Mira estas pijamitas, me las voy a llevar todas. También vienen para niñas, Elly.

Así siguieron metiendo en el carrito hasta casi vaciar la tienda. Después de casi tres horas se dignaron a volver al apartamento de Candy donde Terry la estaba esperando.

-¡Terry, mi amor!

Lo saludó efusivamente y él la abrazó con dulzura.

-Hola, Eliza. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias, ya sabes, tan embarazada como Candy.

Le dijo sonriendo y Terry estaba impresionado.

-Así es, amor, Elly sólo tiene una semana más que yo.

-Que bueno, Eliza. Veo que arrazaron con la tienda.

-Que va, sólo fueron un par de cosas, pues todavía no sabemos el sexo de nuestros bebés...

Terry rió por lo que ellas llamaban un par de cosas y Candy no podía sola con todos los paquetes.

-Compré de todo, Terry, deja que te muestre.

-Bueno, Candy, yo me voy, Tom ya debió haber llegado.

Se abrazaron y Eliza siguió su camino y Candy empezó a mostrarle todo a Terry.

-Compraste todo de niño, princesa. Creo que es muy rápido.

-Sí, pero es que... yo quiero un niño como tú, mi amor.

-Lo sé, preciosa, pero una cosa es lo que tú quieras y otra lo que Dios te mande, ¿y si es una minipecas?

-Pues... cambiaré todo... pero yo sé que es un niño hermoso y arrogante como tú.

Le dijo ella acariciándose el vientre mientras él la contemplaba con adoración.

-¿A sí que arrogante,eh?

-Sí. Hermoso, arrogante, engreído y celoso como tú.

Ella le decía eso repartiendo besos por su rostro y él se dejaba mimar.

-Yo no soy celoso... sólo soy...

-Posesivo y super celoso, mi cielo.

-¿Y quieres que el bebé sea así?

Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Pues sí, mi amor, lo quiero igualito a tí. Con estos ojitos azules que me matan, esta naricita tan derechita y perfecta. Y este pelito lacio que me ecanta.

-Pues yo quería una niña malcriada y consentida como tú...

-¡No soy malcriada ni consentida!

-¿Ah no? "Terry, ¿me das la comida?". "Terry, cárgame". "Terry, hoy quiero pancakes".

-¡Ya basta!

Dijo Candy riendose por cómo él la imitaba.

-Pero también quiero que tenga tus pecas, estos ojazos verdes y esta boquita que me muero por besar ahora mismo... y tu pelo rubio y hermoso.

Terry se la comía a besos cuando le decía eso y ella se dejaba querer.

-Hablando de pelo, voy a cortármelo. Está demasiado...

-¡No!

Contestó Terry rotundamente y ella se sorprendió.

-¿No? Pero, Terry... está muy largo y se enreda mucho y...

-A mi me gusta así, te ves hermosa.

Le dijo acariciándoselo y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. Él puso una serie que le gustaba mientras acariciaba la barriguita de Candy y ella se quedó dormida.

Continuará...

**Hola niñas lindas! Sé que este capítulo estuvo un poquitín más corto que el anterior, pero tuve mis razones para que fuera así, ya que en el próximo se renunirán ambas familias, Grandchester y White, incluyendo a Eliza donde van a anunciar a los nuevos integrantes. Habrá ciertos personajes que tendrán su participación y será un capítulo algo extenso.**

**Tengo una pregunta para todas y cada una de ustedes y por favor, les ruego que me la contesten con toda la sinceridad del mundo. No voy a ofenderme con sus respuestas, se los prometo. Si me contestan la pregunta de manera privada se los agradecería, pero si desean hacerlo de forma pública, no tengo problemas.**

**La pregunta es la siguiente, yo sé que mis escenas eróticas por lo general son bien explícitas y detalladas, tanto en esta historia como en la anterior. Hasta el momento sólo he recivido una pequeña queja de una sola lectora, pero aunque yo sea la que esté escribiendo, ustedes son la que se toman su valioso tiempo para leerme y dejar un review, por lo tanto, sus opiniones me interesan. Este es mi estilo de escribir y se me hace un poco difícil cambiarlo, pero si ustedes entienden que se me está yendo la mano, por favor, háganmelo saber. Mi intención es entretenerlas, no ofenderlas. Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor y con toda sinceridad es que yo no planifico los capítulos al momento de sentarme a escribir, yo tomo el teclado y las ideas comienzan a fluir. Yo pongo mi corazón en cada capítulo y hago todas las escenas según van pasando en mi mente. Yo plasmo la personalidad de los personajes según yo los percivo y así es como yo los visualizo. Según la edad que tienen y sus personalidades, asumo que ese sería el comportamiento que tendrían si existieran. Soy bien explícita porque a mi me gusta que a travez de mis palabras ustedes lleguen a donde yo las quiero llevar, que se imaginen todo tal cuál yo lo veo. El Terry que vive en mi mente es así de apasionado, al igual que Albert, e incluso Candy. Paula nació de mi imaginación, pero su historia es algo que viven muchas mujeres hoy en día. Eliza existe en la serie original, pero el personaje que creé con ella es totalmente de mi imaginación, a ese le dí un giro drástico al igual que a Neil, me alegran que hayan sido aceptados.**

**Vuelvo y les pregunto: ¿Les gusta como estoy llevando la historia o entienden que debo modificar las escenas sexuales?**

**Es importante saber su opinión. Yo sé que muchas veces se me pasa poner la advertencia arriba cuando hay escenas sexuales, pero a veces lo omito porque entiendo que las que han llegado hasta acá en este capítulo conocen mi forma de escribir y saben que van a toparse con esas escenas y más que la mayoría de ustedes me vienen siguiendo desde mi historia anterior, así que no deberían sorprenderse.**

**Eso es todo, chicas. Espero sus reviews y por favor, su sincera contestación a mi pregunta.**

**Canción de Albert y Paula: "Ves" Sin Bandera**

**Canción de Eliza y Tom: "Feels like home" Chantal (el apellido se me olvidó). Es la canción de la película "My sister's keeper".**

**Las quiero a todas,**

**Wendy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Niñas lindas que me han seguido hasta acá. Antes de comenzar con este capítulo me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos para que no me malinterpreten, no quería hacerlo, pero he decidido que es necesario porque hay ciertas cosas que he notado que se me están yendo de las manos. Voy a empezar diciendo que en Fanfiction somos muchas escritoras, hay miles de historias, cada una tenemos un estilo propio aunque escribamos sobre el mismo animé. Cada una tenemos una cabeza que es un mundo. Nunca vamos a poder complacerlas a todas, es imposible. Pero, las historias tienen un rating, osea, K, KK, T, M. Yo les aconsejo que antes de empezar a leer una historia, se fijen cómo está catalogada, por lo general, cuando una historia está catalogada com es porque contiene lenguaje fuerte o alto contenido sexual o contenido sexual seguido. También están los géneros, comedia, romance, humor, tragedia, drama, etc. Como han podido notar desde mi historia anterior, las que me vienen leyendo desde antes y las que no lo saben, "El rebelde y la dama del establo" también es de mi autoría, ambas están catalogadas como "T" en género romance. Por qué me tomo la molestia de explicarles esto, por las siguientes razones: Mi modo de escribir es diferente, me gusta transportar al lector a lo que yo me estoy imaginando, por eso soy bastante explícita en las escenas, especialmente las escenas sexuales, por eso catalogué mi historia como "T" para que de antemano estén advertidas de que se toparán con tales situaciones. Sé que en algunos capítulos sin querer no he puesto la advertencia cuando hay contenido sexual, pero hay que ver que ya he subido 18 capítulos de esta historia en la cual aparecen escenas sexuales desde el capítulo 9, por tanto si han llegado al 18 es porque ya saben y conocen mi estilo, por tanto, entiendo que no debe haber sorpresas si se topan con las escenas. Yo uso lenguaje explícito, pero nunca he rayado en lo vulgar ni promiscuo, todas mi escenas a pesar de tu toque ardiente, siempre van acompañados de romanticismo y un amor profundo que se profesa cada pareja y parte de ese amor es el deseo. Una pareja profundamente enamorada, apasionada y joven, así es como yo las persivo. Es importante que se lean esto porque necesito que entiendan que este es mi estilo y según sigan leyendo van a seguirse topando con dichas situaciones. Otra cosa, a mi me gusta el romance y en las situaciones añado un toquecito de drama, porque si todo es color de rosas, aburre y eso es lo último que quiero, que se aburran. Yo no me estanco en el drama ni en el sufrimiento, no es mi estilo, yo resuelvo los conflictos rápido, entiendo que ya en el animé hubo bastante tragedia y al menos yo duré una semana en depresión con el desenlace, por tanto, no tengo la más mínima intención de seguir trayendo dolor. Yo respeto cada gusto y proceder de cada escritora, pero yo tengo el mío propio y si alguien quiere drama, tragedia, pues busquen los fics que están catalogados como tal, porque en mi fic no encontrarán eso. Hubo una chica que me dijo que no le gustaba Heidi, que no le gustaba Eliza ni Tom, y por último me pidió que Paula se muriera cuando diera a luz y dejara de hacer la historia tan rosa, si soy honesta, ese review lo leí con miedo, me impactó porque al final dijo que le gustaba la historia... Y yo me pregunto... no le gusta la historia que según ella es muy rosa, no le gustan los personajes, no le gusta la trama, ¿qué es lo que le gusta de la historia? Personalmente yo me siento orgullosa de mi personaje Eliza porque con ella he tocado un tema que se vive en nuestra sociedad y he logrado hacer un trabajo hermoso del cual me siento satisfecha. Heidi, con ella toqué otro tema que es el autismo, otro personaje hermoso del cual también estoy orgullosa de haberlo creado, especialmente si alguien conoce o tiene un familiar con la condición. Lo que me dejó en shock fue lo de matar a Paula, ¡por Dios! Es todo lo que puedo decir. Vuelvo y repito, escribo sobre romance, no tragedia, si quieren eso, están en el fic equivocado. Quiero que entiendan que no les estoy recalcando esto porque estoy enojada, nada que ver, pero hay que tener las cosas claras. Yo sé que la mayoría me han apoyado en mi estilo y me han dado ánimo para seguir adelante y se lo agradezco de todo corazón, ya que no gano nada con escribir una historia que no sea del agrado de nadie. Pero otra cosita, antes que escritora, yo también soy lectora y antes de escribir mis historias he deborado muchos fics y actualmente sigo algunos porque me gustan y hay muchas escritoras que admiro. Pero cuando a mi una historia no me gusta, sencillamente no la leo, osea, no me pongo a dejar mensajes negativos, porque como me dijo una amiga, "es más fácil dejar un comentario negativo de forma anónima que sentarse a escribir una historia". Lo que más me impacta es que estos comentarios vienen de personas que se han leído todos los capítulos, al menos yo, en los primeros capítulos me doy cuenta si una historia me va a gustar o no, hay historias que te atrapan desde el primer capítulo y hay otras que desde el primer capítulo no te llama la atención seguir leyéndola, porque para los gustos los colores, entonces, ¿por qué perder el tiempo leyendo nada más y nada menos que 18 capítulos de una historia que no les gusta? A mi me ecanta leer, pero si algo no me gusta no hay poder humano que me haga leerlo. Recuerdo que en la high school me tocó leer el Quijote, tuve malas notas en los exámenes, por el simple hecho de no quererlo leer porque no me gusta. Leer es algo que se disfruta y toma tiempo, osea dudo mucho que alguien que me haya seguido hasta acá de verdad le disguste tanto mi historia.**

**En fin, no las aburro más con esto, ya aclaré mis puntos y a las que me han seguido y apoyado que ustedes saben muy bien quiénes son y cuánto yo las aprecio y tomo en cuenta, les mando un beso enorme, e incluso a las que me critican también, pues se están tomando la molestia de leerme y cada mensaje que dejan aunque sea negativo es un review más para mi historia.**

**Si quieren una historia romántica, divertida, sensual, sin pretenciones y donde prevalesca el amor, síganme.**

**Las quiero un montón,**

**Wendy Grandchester**

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 19 Amor y familia**

_**ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO Y LENGUAJE SEXUAL, SI NO TE AGRADAN ESOS TEMAS, ABSTENTE DE LEER, DE LO CONTRARIO, DISFRUTALO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO.**_

Candy hubiera querido darle la noticia de su embarazo a sus padres desde el principio, pero quiso reunir a toda la familia y con las complicaciones de salud de su madre decidió esperar el momento adecuado, así que planificaron la reunión tres semanas después donde Candy ya contaba con tres meses de embarazo y su mamá ya estaba en casa aunque debía seguir ciertos cuidados y precauciones.

-Terry...

Le dijo Candy frustrada y algo molesta.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa?

-Es que no me sirve nada, Terry, no quepo en mis pantalones y no sé por qué si casi no tengo barriga.

Respondió tirando varias mudas de ropa en la cama de mala gana.

-Pero mi amor, sí se nota, además no puedes pretender que te siga sirviendo la ropa vieja, ponte un vestidito, princesa, esos deben de quedarte más cómodos. Mañana puedes irte a comprar ropa adecuada.

Terry le decía eso a ella dulcemente abrazándola de la cintura. Ella podía ser madura, apasionada, luchadora y todo lo que se dijera, pero al mismo tiempo, tan niña y Terry en secreto adoraba eso, la adoraba a ella con todas sus perretas. Al final, Candy se puso un cómodo vestido verde a medio muslo que era un poco holgado y unas sandalias bajitas. Se onduló el pelo con las tenazas y se maquilló de acuerdo a los colores de su vestimenta. Terry se puso un jean azúl oscuro y una polo verde también que le quedaba perfecta y lucía su perfecto torso y sus brazos, en especial el brazo derecho dónde se había hecho un tatuaje en tribales que llegaba casi hasta el codo y ahí sí veía matador. Se puso unos zapatos cómodos color crema y su hermoso cabello suelto.

-Ya estoy lista, mi amor.

-Preciosa, como siempre, mi cielo.

-Ahí van a estar todos, amor, por fín. Me muero por ver la cara de mamá cuando se entere.

-Tu mamá no será la única sorprendida, princesa, recuerda que nadie lo sabe aún, sólo Heidi y Eliza, claro.

Conversaban luego de haberse montado en el carro de Terry. Llegaron en media hora a la casa de los padres de Candy y ya Albert y Paula estaban ahí. También estaban Eliza y Tom, quienes ya habían dado la noticia de que esperaban su bebé. La casa White se vestía con sus mejores galas. Rosemary decidió hacer la comida típica, arroz guisado con gandules, pernil asado y ensalada de papas. Había un olor exquisito que impregnaba toda la casa. Ella se veía bastante recuperada. Era muy parecida a Candy, mismo color de pelo y los mismos rizos, misma complexión física, sólo que sus ojos eran azules como los de Albert. A pesar de haber recivido un par de quimioterapias tuvo la suerte de que no se le cayera el pelo, al menos por el momento. Estaba alegre, corriendo de un lado para el otro con los preparativos. William, por su parte, quien era una versión mayor de Albert, a excepción del color de los ojos que eran verdes como los de Candy, se encontraba conversando amenamente con Albert y Paula hasta que llegaron Terry y Candy y corrió a recivirlos.

-¡Papi!

Gritó Candy no más llegó y lo abrazó.

-Princesa, que hermosa estás.

Le contestó besándole ambas mejillas. Saludó a Terry efusivamente y los invitó a renunirse con los demás.

-¡Albert!

-¡Candela!

Albert, como siempre, la besó y la abrazó y la levantó por los aires, ese era su saludo especial y nada lo haría cambiarlo.

-Albert, bájame, me mareo.

Albert la miró extrañado, pero no le dio importancia.

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Paula dándole un gran abrazo y besándole la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás, manita?

-¡Bien!

Dijo ella super contenta y Terry ya se imaginaba por qué al verla junto a Albert.

-Hola, Terry. Me encanta el tatuaje, ¿dónde te lo hiciste?

Quiso saber Albert y Terry comenzó a darle los detalles.

-No importa dónde se lo haya hecho, no quiero verte llegar con uno de esos.

Advirtió Rosemary llegando de pronto y con falso reproche. Ella era bien abierta para esas cosas.

-¡Mamá! Estás preciosa, me encanta cómo te arreglaste.

Candy estuvo a punto de llorar de emoción al ver a su madre tan linda, animada y con su color natural en las mejillas.

-Mi niña hermosa, si tú también estás espectacular. Gracias por cuidar tanto a mi tesorito, Terry.

Dijo Rosemary saludándolo con un abrazo tan cálido que él se conmovió por completo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Rose, su hija es mi ángel.

Le contestó él besando el cabello de Candy.

-¡Elly! ¿Es que no piensas venir a saludarnos?

-¡Candy! Tú fuiste quien llegó, a ti te toca saludarnos.

Respondió Eliza riendo y poniéndose de pie junto con Tom y su madre y también los padres de Tom que a pesar de vivir en Orlando, se estaban pasando unos días en Puerto Rico.

-Hola, Tom, Sarah, él es mi marido, Terrence Grandchester. Terry, él es Tom, el marido de Eliza y ella es Sarah, la madre de Eliza.

Los presentó Candy. La madre de Eliza miró a Terry de arriba abajo como si fuera una quinceañera. A su edad se veía bastante bien, tenía cuarenta y dos años, era esbelta y vestía bastante jovial, un poco provocativa, pero no rayaba en lo vulgar.

-Mucho gusto, Terrence. Ellos son mis padres, Alina y Tomás Rodríguez.

Todos se saludaron cordialmente y se sentaron a platicar. Unos minutos después llegó el resto de la familia Grandchester.

-Hola a todos.

Saludaron alegres Richard y Eleanor y se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones. Heidi fue corriendo a saludar a Terry y a Candy y a su hermana Paula que hacía tiempo no veía y a quien la chica idolatraba.

-Hola, Candy. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Saludó alegremente Alisson. Era una chica muy simpática, pero ella y Candy no habían compartido mucho, pues Alisson estaba estudiando y estaba metida en varias actividades como actuación y modelaje, entre otros asuntos amorosos que por tiempo la deprimían y la sacaban del mundo social.

-¿Yo estoy pintado en la pared?

Se quejó Terry, él adoraba y celaba a todas sus hermanas. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás guapísimo como siempre, hermanito. Y tú, Candy, estás radiante.

Alisson era un amor, igual que las otras hermanas de Terry. Se habían criado en un ambiente cariñoso y con grandes lazos de valores hacia la familia.

-Hijo, que guapo estás. Tú, Candy, estás hermosa.

-Gracias, Eleanor. Richard, ¿cómo estás?

-Pues yo muerto con ese olor de la comida que no me deja ni pensar en otra cosa.

Ese comentario hizo que todos rieran, en especial Rosemary.

-Hola, hola, espero que no hayan empezado a divertirse sin mí.

Dijo una voz de un recién llegado.

-¡Jimmy! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Saludó Candy a un joven de unos veintiún años, alto y guapo, de tez blanca y pelo marrón con ojos verdes. Ella le dio un efusivo abrazo y él le besó la mejilla. Unos ojos azules estaban destilando puro fuego sin que nadie lo notara.

-Candy, estás bellísima, pecosa.

Le dijo el jóven que había sido compañero de juegos de ella y Eliza hasta que él se mudó a otro pueblo hacía unos cinco años atrás, pero con quien habían mantenido contacto siempre. ¿Pecosa? Pensó Terry. El que la llamara así lo molestó aún más. ¿Qué se creía ese? Sus celos estaban a flor de piel y Alisson se dio cuenta, pues perdió muchos pretendientes en su adolescencia gracias a Terry y su sobreprotección.

-Jimmy, este es Terrence, mi marido.

Lo presentó Candy alegre y Terry le estrechó la mano mirándolo furioso, pero el muchacho ni cuenta se dio de eso, pues sus ojos se habían enfocado en otra persona...

-Ella es Alisson, una de sus hermanas.

Tanto Alisson como Jimmy no disimularon su interés y Candy les guiñó un ojo. Terry se relajó un poco más, prefería que él se interesara en su hermana y no en Candy, si apreciaba su vida.

-Bueno, ya basta de tonterías. Vamos a comer ya, la comida se enfría.

Con la órden de Rosemary todos fueron directo a la terraza, pues al ser tantos invitados no estarían cómodos en el comedor. Cada cuál se ubicó en una mesa y la comida comenzó a servirse. Terry estaba muy serio, pero Candy no le hizo caso y siguió compartiendo con todos los demás y riendo como si nada.

-Rose, usted tiene una mano bendecida para la comida. ¡Dios! Es el mejor pernil que he probado.

-Gracias, Richard, pero no creo que sera para tanto.

Le contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

-No te confíes, Richard, yo fui quien zasonó el pernil.

Dijo William fingiendo prepotencia.

-William, por favor, tú no sabes ni prepararte ni un huevo frito.

Todos se echaron a reir ante el comentario de Rosemary.

-Todo está muy rico, Rose. Como siempre he dicho, tienes que pasarme tus recetas.

Dijo Eleanor mientras se servía otra porción de ensalada de papa. Así estuvieron compartiendo hasta que hubieron degustado hasta el postre. Se puso música y bailaron y rieron. La reunión era hermosa.

-Terry, cariño, ¿por qué te pusiste tan serio? ¿no estás a gusto aquí?

Quiso saber Candy, quien lo encontró un poco apartado.

-Nada, princesa, no pasa nada. Sigue disfrutando con los demás, amor.

Le contestó calmado, pero seguía siendo serio.

-Pero es que... yo quiero estar contigo y...

-Pues yo pensé que querías estar abrazando a tu amigo.

Le dijo en un tono cargado de reproche que la desconcertó.

-Terry... ¿eso es lo que tiene así? Jimmy es un amigo mio y de Eliza desde que teníamos pañales... teníamos mucho tiempo sin...

-Pues él ya no usa pañales, Candy. Además, ¿por qué te dice pecosa?

Él seguía molesto, aunque sabía que el motivo era muy tonto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Porque es mi amigo. ¿A ti se te olvidó cómo me llamaste tú desde el primer momento que me conociste?

Le espetó fastidiada.

-Sí, pero eso era diferente porque...

-¿Porque qué?

-Por nada. Que te llame por tu nombre y punto.

Reiteró molesto, pero Candy ya se había molestado más que él.

-Mira, Terrence, esperé mucho este momento. Sólo ansío darle la noticia del bebé a mis padres, tu bebé, y tú estás haciendo un tonto berrinche porque saludé a un amigo de mi infancia... no puedo creerlo...

-No quería decírtelo, pero tú insististe.

Candy comenzó a reirse por lo absurdo de la situación, hasta se le pasó el enojo.

-¡No te rias, Candice!

-Pero es que jajajajja... Terry... jajajajajaja. Si te vieras... jajajaja. Ya, mi amor, es sólo un amigo, nada de qué preocuparse, además no se ha despegado de Alisson ni un segundo.

-Sí, pero...

-Pero nada, mi cielo. Vamos anunciar a tu bebé, amor. Además, hace rato ni siquiera lo acaricias.

Le dijo Candy haciendo un puchero y Terry acarició su bebé y disimuladamente le dio un beso para no arruinar la sorpresa. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados después de haber estado bailando un rato, Terry tomó la palabra.

-Hola, su atención a todos. Candy y yo tenemos algo que dicirles. Estamos muy felices y agradecidos con Dios por darnos la dicha de ser padres.

Terry estaba de pie junto a Candy rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Todos se quedaron un rato procesando la información.

-¿Un bebé? Te lo dije, mi niña hermosa. Voy a ser abuela.

Dijo Rosemary con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Terry, mi amor. Por fin, un nieto. ¡Por fin!

Exclamó Eleanor abrazando a su hijo mientras Rosemary no dejaba de abrazar a Candy.

-Felicidades para ambos. Candy, princesa, no sabes lo feliz que somos, vamos a cuidarlo y amarlo mucho.

Dijo William lleno de emoción.

-Princesita, te me adelantaste.

Le dijo Albert abrazándola.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Terry. Espero sea un niño, pues ya hay muchas niñas en la familia...

-Richard, sea niño o niña, será el bebé más consentido de todos.

Reprendió Eleanor a su marido.

-Pues a mi también me gustaría un niño, pero que sea lo que Dios mande.

Respondió Candy alegre y acariciando su barriguita que si se fijaban detenidamente, sí se notaba. Todos la felicitaron y abrazaron y sus padres se pusieron a exagerar con sus cuidados y atenciones.

-Su atención, por favor. Yo también quiero anunciar algo importante.

Se escuchó una voz imponente y todos se acomodaron en silencio en sus lugares.

-Aquí, con todos como testigos, familia y amigos, les ruego escuchen esto que voy a decirles. Hace algún tiempo, mi corazón fue hechizado por unos profundos ojos castaños, cuya portadora es la mujer más hermosa, maravillosa y especial que haya conocido jamás. A veces las desilusiones pasadas, los traumas, nuestro ego, nuestro orgullo nos impide ver más allá y dejamos escapar un gran tesoro.

Él estaba muy inspirado y todos escuchaban sin pestañear.

-Esa mujer llegó a mi vida llenándola de amor, entrega y emociones profundas que yo había perdido hace tiempo. Me dio su alma, su ser, su vida entera y yo en su momento no lo supe apreciar. Fui demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme y darle el cielo y el mundo entero, porque eso es lo que ella se merecía. La dejé ir sin saber que desde el primer momento mi corazón la amaba profundamente.

Algunos ya tenían los ojos aguados y otros estaban super emocionados.

-Hoy delante de tus padres y los míos, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte hundido en una profunda desilusión. Perdón por cada una de las lágrimas que derramaste por mi en silencio, por cada una de ellas que yo no merecía. No sé si ya esté demasiado tarde, pero quiero que sepas y que sepan todos que te amo con toda mi alma y con cada respiro de mi ser. No sé si esté pidiendo demasiado, estoy seguro de no merecerme tanto amor, pero aquí, humildemente y que se entere el mundo entero, yo, William Albert White, quisiera saber si tú, Paula Marie Grandchester, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa...

Albert se había arrodillado a los pies de Paula portando un hermoso anillo de compromisos de oro adornado en diamantes. Paula con profundas lágrimas no salía de su asombro. Candy y sus padres lloraban de emoción al igual que toda la familia Grandchester. El sueño de sus vidas se estaba haciendo realidad.

_**Perdóname  
si pido más de lo que puedo dar  
si grito cuando yo debo callar  
si huyo cuando tú me necesitas más**_

Perdóname  
cuando te digo que no te quiero ya  
son palabras que nunca sentí  
que hoy se vuelven contra mí 

_**Perdóname  
perdóname  
perdóname**_

Perdóname  
perdóname  
perdóname

Si hay algo que quiero  
eres tú...  


-Albert... yo... ¡Claro que acepto! ¡Te amo!

Le proclamó entre lágrimas y con profunda emoción. Él le colocó el anillo delicadamente y ella no dejaba de llorar por tanta felicidad. Eleanor y Rosemary no cabían de alegría y estaban llorando tanto como Paula. Candy y Terry estaban super felices por la unión de sus hermanos que tanto adoraban.

_**Perdóname  
si los celos te han dañado alguna vez  
si alguna noche la pasé lejos de ti  
en otros brazos, otro cuerpo y otra piel**_

Perdóname  
si no soy quien tú te mereces  
si no valgo el dolor que has pagado por mí  
a veces

Perdóname  
perdóname  
perdóname

Perdóname  
perdóname  
perdóname

Si hay algo que quiero  
eres tú...  


-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Comenzaron a gritar todos y la pareja los complació sellando su compromiso con un tierno beso en los labios y un gran abrazo.

-Te amo, Paula.

_**Perdóname**_

Perdóname  
y no busques un motivo o un por qué  
simplemente yo me equivoqué  
perdóname

Perdóname  
perdóname  
perdóname

Perdóname  
perdóname  
perdóname

Si hay algo que quiero  
eres tú...  


-Yo también te amo con todo mi ser, Albert.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Allison había ido un momento al baño a limpiarse las lágrimas por la emoción de ver al fin realizado el sueño de su hermana, pues ambas habían sido el pañuelo de lágrimas de la otra en todas sus desventuras y desilusiones. Su relación con Paula y Terry siempre fue bien estrecha, pero el ritmo de su vida actual los habías distanciado un poco. Cuando regresó del baño vio que cada quién estaba con su pareja o en su grupo y de pronto se sintió fuera de área, buscó un rincón apartado y se quedó pensativa jugando con su celular.

-¿Estás aburrida, Allie?

Alisson dio un respingo, sólo sus hermanos la llamaban así y esa voz no era la de ninguno de ellos.

-No, es que yo...

-No quisiste estar de chaperona entre tantas parejas que derraman miel.

-Jajajajaja, claro que no, lo que pasa es que...

-No te preocupes, Allie, yo también estoy fuera de ambiente viendo a tantos comiendo pan en frente de los pobres.

-¿Allie?

-¿Te molesta que te llame así?

-No... es que... sólo mis hermanos me dicen así o mis amigos...

-Entonces yo debo llamarte Alisson...

Le dijo serio y fingiendo una gran tristeza.

-No... Allie está bien...

Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que lo dejó sin habla por varios segundos.

-¿Somos amigos, Allie?

-Ehh... no, pero...

Alisson estaba realmente desconcertada por la manera de coquetear de Jimmy. No podía decir que fuera creído ni arrogante, pero iba a seguirle el juego porque no iba a rendirse a sus pies como una niña boba, como lo había hecho tantas veces, aunque esos ojos y ese cuerpo y esa sonrisa descarada...ella mejor no siguió pensando.

-Pensé que querías se mi amiga, pero está bien, no te molesto más...

-No, está bien, te puedes quedar...

-Me llamo James, puedes decirme Jimmy, todo el mundo me dice Jimmy.

-Es más lindo James...

-Entonces seré James para tí.

Le contestó con una sonrisa hermosa. Él no era pretencioso. No lo conocía, pero tenía algo que no la hacía desconfiar.

-Puedes decirme Allie, entonces, pero no lo hagas en frente de mi hermano, él... nada olvídalo, sólo no me lo digas en su presencia por el momento.

-No hay problemas, Allie. Pensé que Albert no iba a casarse nunca después de...

Jimmy se calló de pronto, reconociendo que iba abundar en un tema que no era de su incumbencia.

-Mi hermana merece ser feliz. Ha sufrido mucho y ya era hora de que alguien la tomara en serio y la amara como ella se merece...

Jimmy puso atención en cada palabra que ella pronunció y pudo ver que cada una estaba cargada de melancolía y que sus hermosos ojos azules se habían oscurecido, pero ella siguió sonriendo resplandecientemente.

-Y tú, Allie... ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta le desencajó el rostro, vaya forma de ser directo, pensó.

-Pues, claro que sí. Se casa mi hermana mayor, voy a ser tía... ¿qué más podría pedir?

Respondió con una risa nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y te aman como te mereces?

Fue más directo aún y su rostro se volvió totalmente indescifrable.

-Jimmy, ehh... James, creo que te has ido muy lejos, no tengo por qué contestarte esa...

-Ya lo hiciste, Allie.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Por qué tenía que ser tan obvia, se preguntó.

-De todas formas, no es de tu incumbencia y además...

-¿Quieres bailar?

Le cambió el tema como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Todos están bailando, ¿vienes?

Le dijo extendiéndole la mano y ella lo miraba dudosa.

-No. Disculpa, no tengo ganas...

Respondió con los ojos aguados y mirando a otra parte.

-Está bien, nos quedamos aquí, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Preguntó él muy amable.

-No, no te preocupes, yo... mejor me voy. Fue un placer conocerte, James.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Jimmy... no quiero ser descortés, pero ahora mismo quiero estar...

-Dando un paseo conmigo, ven.

Jimmy la tomó de la mano y ante la mirada atónitos de todos, salieron de la casa a recorrer la inmensa urbanización que contaba con pista para caminar, de tennis, y un parque. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del parque.

-Sabes, deberías contarme tu historia, Allie.

-¿Cómo? Ni si quiera te conoscoy no voy decirte...

-Precisamente por eso, Allie, porque no me conoces. No te afectará en nada que yo lo sepa, ¿a quién voy a contársela? Tampoco te conosco, así que no podré juzgarte.

-Eres increíble, James, pero no voy a contarte nada. Hay un dicho que dice: "Cuando uno sacude el cajón de los recuerdos, son los recuerdos los que terminan sacudiendo a uno".

-Y no quieres llamar los fantasmas del pasado, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, Jimmy?

-No puedo adivinar quién te hizo tanto mal...

Ese comentario terminó por sacudirla y pronto sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Él la miró con toda la dulzura del mundo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerme esto, James?

Preguntó entre sollozos.

-Porque necesitas que te escuchen y yo me muero por escucharte.

-Ni siquiera me conoces...

-Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué mejor no me cuentas tu historia tú?

Le espetó y a él le gustó que lo retara.

-No hay problemas, Allie, te la cuento. Tengo veintidós años. Soy policía estatal, bueno, estoy de vacaciones actualmente. Tengo un hijo precioso de dos añitos, Dylan.

-¿Tienes un hijo?

Le preguntó con asombro y con ciera desilusión, sin saber por qué. Imaginó que tal vez era casado o tenía una mujer, entonces era simplemente un descarado, pensó.

-Así es. Mi mamá se quedó con él por hoy para que yo pudiera asistir a este compromiso familiar. Dylan llegó a mi vida en un tiempo bastante inmaduro e ignorante de mi parte, pero me cambió la vida desde el primer día que lo sostuve en mis brazos. Es la luz de mis ojos. Su madre no piensa lo mismo. Me cedió la custodia completa desde que él tenía dos meses. No sé de ella desde entonces. No puedo decirte que la haya amado profundamente, pero me duele que no pueda querer a su hijo como lo hago yo. Me duele que Dylan esté creciendo sin su amor y yo le doy amor por los dos. Quiero decir, Allie, que todos tenemos un dolor profundo y una historia que nos marcó para siempre. A veces hablar hace bien. Y si no conoces a la persona, mejor. No puede usar nada en tu contra, sólo será alguien con quien te desahogaste y dejaste escapar un parte de tu dolor.

Alisson estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo una madre no puede querer a sus hijos? Se preguntó. Ella tenía veinte años y no estaba en sus planes tener hijos, pero tarde o temprano los querría y si llegara en un momento que no lo esperara, estaba segura que lo amaría, pues se había criado en ese ambiente de amor y valor hacia la familia.

-Siento mucho que tu bebé tenga que crecer sin su madre, James. ¿Tienes una foto de él?

-Claro, aquí. Mira.

Sacó su billetera y le mostró una foto de Dylan en su cumpleaños rodeado de los personajes de Mickey Mouse y con una hermosa sonrisa. Se parecía mucho a Jimmy, tenía sus ojos y sus rasgos, pero su pelo era castaño y no marrón como el de Jimmy.

-Es muy lindo. Dios te lo bendiga.

-Gracias, Allie. Ahora es tu turno, señorita.

-Yo... tengo veinte años. Estudio periodismo, estoy en clases de actuación y modelaje. Soy la tercera de cuatro hermanos. Mi hermano Terry solía cuidarme demasiado, pero ya está más entretenido en otros asuntos. Hace dos años tuve un novio que tenía treinta años que neutralizó todo mi mundo y yo dejé de ser yo para comportarme a la altura de su madurez y sus deseos, dejé de soñar, de reir, de salir. Cuando mis padres me empezaron a fastidiar por la diferencia de edad, sencillamente me fui con él. Regresé a casa luego de haber pasado tres días en el hospital por la última golpiza que me propinó en la cual me rompió el brazo, me dislocó una cadera y tuve que someterme a una cirugía dental por los dientes que él me rompió de un puñetazo. Luego de que mi hermano casi lo mata, mi papá logró que lo arrestaran por violencia doméstica y estuvo un tiempo preso. Yo estuve yendo a terapias psicológicas, llegué a estar un tiempo en una clínica de apoyo hasta que poco a poco fui saliendo de esa. Me he quedado sola desde entonces. He superado muchas cosas, pero el miedo no. Los rasgos de haber sido abusada han permanecido conmigo. No soporto sentir a nadie detrás de mí, me espanto cuando alguien levanta la mano cerca de mí, en fin, me he vuelto algo paranoíca.

Allison había relatado todo mirando hacia un punto fijo. Nunca se dio cuenta que Jimmy siempre la escuchó sin apartar la vista de cada expresión y cada lágrima que salía de los espejos de su alma.

-Esos son mis fantasmas del pasado. No debí sacarlos... No sé quién eres...

-Soy tu futuro, Allie...

Ella abrió los ojos de par par y él sonrió.

-Tu presente aún está lleno de dolor y amargura. Cuando yo logre borrar toda la decepción, voy a ser tu futuro, por ahora, sólo seré James, o Jimmy, como te guste más.

-No te entiendo, estás loco, tú...

-No tienes que entederme. Vamos, aún me debes un baile, señorita.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

La reunión en la casa White duró hasta bien tarde. Todos se la pasaron genial y bailaron y rieron hasta que no pudieron más. Se fijó la fecha de la boda de Candy y Terry para dentro de dos meses, no les importaba que a Candy se le viera más el embarazo, no tenían por qué esconderse de nada y ese bebé era el más deseado de todos. Terry y Candy habían llegado exahustos al apartamento.

-Lo de Albert y Paula sí que fue una sorpresa.

Comentó Candy en la habitación mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-Estoy muy feliz por ambos, creo que se lo merecían.

-Pues sí, ya era hora de que Albert reaccionara.

-Princesa, tu barriguita está hermosa, sí se nota. Mira cómo está abultadito aquí.

Terry besó esa pequeña bolita dura en que se había convertido el vientre de Candy.

-Está creciendo, mi amor, será grande como su papi.

-Eso espero, aunque no me molesta una enanita como tú.

-Sólo hay algo que se me hace raro, Terry...

-¿Raro?

Preguntó Terry confundido.

-Es que no sé si sea normal o correcto, pero... es que desde hace un par de días... me la paso exitada.

Le soltó un poco avergonzada y dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Exitada?

-Sí... me apena, pero en estos momentos... Terry... por favor, hazme el amor.

Le dijo de golpe y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Se le sentó a horcajadas y lo comenzó a besar enloquecida.

-Candy, serás mi muerte.

Terry estaba ya ahogándose en pasión y tan exitado como ella. Sus manos la acariciaban con necesidad. La tumbó sobre la cama para darle los besos más ardientes. Ella lo acariciaba y le respondía cada beso con desenfreno. Le arrancó la ropa y llenó su cuerpo tan perfecto y varonil de los besos más exitantes que pudo imaginar. Las manos de Terry la estaban tocando con pasión y delicadeza. Sus labios húmedos estaban haciendo maravillas en sus pechos que se encontraban más sensibles y receptivos que nunca.

-Terry, mi amor, te deseo mucho. ¿Podrías hacérmelo ya?

Le preguntó arqueándose desesperada.

-Con calma, princesa, déjame disfrutarte un poquito más.

-Pero es que... mi amor... yo... estoy muy mojada y... te quiero ya dentro de mí.

Terry nunca había escuchado a Candy reclamarlo con tanta urgencia y eso estaba enloqueciéndolo. Usó sus dedos para comprobar lo que ella había dicho y luego su boca la besó allí mismo donde el sol no puede llegar. Candy pensó que moriría ahí mismo. Terry tenía una maestría increíble y su lengua estaba llevándola a delirar.

-Eres perfecta, Candy. Tierna, apasionada, ardiente y perfecta.

Le dijo con voz enronquecida mientras ella gemía extasiada.

-Terry, mi amor... mmm.. ya por favor... ahora...

Él notó su desesperación y esa faceta de ella lo estaban volviendo loco. Se tumbó en la cama y se la puso a ella encima, entrando en ella de una vez.

-Soy todo tuyo, vas a moverte ahora a tu gusto amor.

Candy no perdió tiempo y comenzó a moverse con presición sobre él. Se movía de alante hacia atrás, en círculos y Terry la sostenía fuerte de las caderas para profundizarse más en su interior. La cara de placer de ambos no tenía descripción. Estaban abandonados a sentirse el uno al otro.

-Terry, esto es... divino.. mi amor...

-Tú eres divina, princesa. Estás haciéndolo muy bien, no dejes de moverte.

-Terry, que rico... mmmm...

Candy estaba soltándose como nunca, ya casi no quedaba nada de toda su timidez. Estaba madurando. Estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer completa. Abierta a dejarse guiar por la pasión y sus instintos, a tomar iniciativa, a sentir y hacer sentir, a vivir su sexualidad en todo su esplendor junto al hombre que amaba y que la amaba como a nadie más. Llegaron a ver las estrellas más hermosas juntos, en una entrega total de puro amor, sin pretenciones ni vergüenza, simplemente amor. Después de terminar, se dieron una ducha juntos y se pusieron cómodos para dormir, Terry como siempre la acunó en sus brazos.

-¿Mi amor, has pensado cómo quisieras llamar al bebé?

-Terrence como tú, mi cielo.

-¿Como yo? Ponle un nombre más lindo. Además puede ser una niña.

-Pero a mi me gusta tu nombre y yo quiero que sea igual a ti en todo.

Terry no estaba convencido de ponerle su nombre, no era que no le gustaba, pero no le llamaba la atención ponérselo a su hijo.

-Si es una niña quiero que se llame Leah.

Dijo Terry pensativa.

-Ummm me gusta. Pero como sé que es un niño y ya que no te gusta tu nombre, ¿qué te parece Jeremy?

-Ese sí me gusta. Jeremy Grandchester suena bien.

Terry estaba complacido y Candy también, ahí habían decidido el nombre que le pondrían al bebé fuera niño o niña. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento se quedaron dormidos. El amor y la ilusión se movían por todo el ambiente.

Continuará...

Hola chicas, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y me lo dejen saber con un review. Lamento haber tenido que dejar aquél speech arriba, pero entendí que era necesario, ya no quiero malos entendidos ni tener que estarme explicando constantemente, así que ya todo está dicho arriba. Cuento con su apoyo como siempre lo he hecho. Les mando un cálido beso y abrazo y veremos cómo se desenvuelve esta historia.

Canción de Albert y Paula: "Perdóname" Luis Fonsi (en su momento también la cantó Camilo Cesto)


	20. Chapter 20

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 20 Renaciendo**

Dos meses habían pasado desde la reunión familiar en la casa de los White. Candy ya se encontraba en su quinto mes de embarazo y mostraba una hermosa y redondeada pancita, recogidita y bien formadita. Tenía una ecografía donde al fin sabría el sexo de su bebé. Terry no podría acompañarla porque se había cargado de trabajo y Candy no lo estaba viendo hasta las noches, pues después que a ella se le estuvieran hinchando mucho los pies por pasar mucho tiempo parada maquillando y peinando en Caribbean, Terry la convenció de no trabajar hasta que naciera el bebé, cosa que no fue nada fácil. Ella y Eliza habían decidido hacer una cita juntas, ya que tenían más o menos el mismo tiempo y además iban al mismo sitio. Se reunieron para desayunar en la misma cafetería que solían hacerlo cada vez que tenían una cita.

-Elly, esta fila está enorme y yo muero de hambre.

Dijo Candy al ver lo llena que estaba la cafetería, pero se quedaron porque la espera valía la pena. Aquino Bakery era lo mejor de Levittown.

-Ni modo, Candy, sólo espero que no lleguemos tarde a la cita.

-Además, tan pronto me digan el sexo de mi bebé pienso ir a la tienda para arrazar con todo y preparar ya su cuarto.

-Y yo voy contigo, Tom encontrará su cuenta vacía.

Ambas reían de su conversación en la fila enorme que hacían. Les encantaba gastar y más cuando no era el dinero de ellas. ¿A quién no? Después de una fila de veinte minutos pudieron ordenar y se sentaron a esperar que saliera la órden, la cual salió diez minutos después.

-No sé cómo no me he puesto como una ballena, porque todo lo que hago es comer día y noche.

Dijo Eliza mordiendo su sandwich de pastrami y Candy rió.

-Lo mismo digo yo, como a todas horas y al parecer para Terry no es suficiente, dice que el bebé está pequeño y se pasa preparándome cuánta cosa se le ocurre y por supuesto, yo me las como feliz.

Candy rió maliciosamente, pues ella tenía a Terry a sus pies siempre, pero se iba con cuidado, Terry molesto era un caso totalmente diferente y ella a veces lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Después de haber comido y reposado se dirgieron a su cita. Se anotaron y siguieron con su plática hasta que fueron llamadas.

-Eliza Macy, adelante, por favor.

-¡Ay, Candy! Deséame suerte, quiero una niña.

Eliza se fue sonriente para su ecografía y realizó el mismo proceso que ya se sabía, se acomodó en la camilla, se bajó su pantalón de maternidad y se colocó la sabanita. Su barriga era un poco más grande que la de Candy y más regada, pero se veía igual de hermosa. A los minutos volvió otra técnica diferente a la anterior, pues aquella ya se encontraba en licencia de maternidad.

-Buenos días, Eliza. Vamos a ver cómo sigue su bebé y si esta vez se deja ver...

La técnia puso el gel frío sobre su barriga y tomó los pads sensoriales para deslizarlos mientras su vista estaba concentrada en el monitor.

-Bien, su peso es adecuado, sus proporciones físicas también. Mira, tiene hasta pelito. Está correctamente pocisionado.

Explicaba ella y Eliza estaba desesperada por saber qué era.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera tu bebé?

Preguntó la mujer con picardía.

-Pues yo sería feliz con lo que sea, pero siempre he sentido que es una niña. Su papá quiere un niño.

Expresó sonriente.

-Bueno, Eliza, pues dile a papá que vaya decorando todo con florecillas y maripositas porque es una chica.

Le dijo con una radiante sonrisa y Eliza no cabía de emoción.

-¡Lo sabía! Deja que se lo cuente a su papá, muero por ver su cara.

Luego que la mujer le indicara cuándo podía pasar a buscar los resultados, Eliza se preparó y se fue directamente hacia Candy toda emocionada.

-Es una niña, Candy. ¡Una niña!

-Felicidades, Elly.

Le dijo abrazándola. Luego se pusieron hablar de nombres y de cómo decorarían su cuarto hasta que llamaron a Candy para que pasara.

-Hola, Candice. Déjame decirte que tienes una barriguita hermosa.

Le dijo la mujer sonriéndole amablemente

-Gracias. ¿Ya podré saber qué es?

-Esperemos que sí, hay bebés remilgosos que no se dejan ver hasta que casi están por nacer. Pero ahora lo importante es que todo esté bien.

Candy pasó por el proceso rutinario de acostarse en la camilla y acomodarse para que se pudiera hacer la ecografía.

-Eso es, bebé está gordito, muy buen tamaño. Estás alimentándote muy bien.

La mujer le sonrió con picardía.

-Está en pocisión correcta y mira, se chupa un dedido.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué hace eso?

Preguntó Candy emocionada. Ya su bebé tenía algo de ella.

-Es un misterio, tal vez tú o su papá lo hacían.

Candy no iba a ponerse en evidencia en frente de la mujer, así que no dijo nada.

-Mira sus piernitas y bracitos que largos son. Será un bebé grande, Candice. Ves esto aquí, son sus testículos y esto es su penecito. Tienes un hermoso y saludable varoncito.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Siempre lo supe.

Dijo ella con lágrimas de emoción. Ahí estaba lo que ella había pedido. Su pequeño arrogantito. Luego que se arreglara salió corriendo hacia a Eliza para darle la noticia.

-¡Lo sabía, Elly! ¡Lo sabía!

-Cálmate, Candy. ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Un niño, Elly. Un niño hermoso como su papi.

-Me alegro, mi hija tendrá un defensor.

-Si el niño hereda lo sobreprotector y celoso de Terry, cuenta con eso.

Ambas rieron y salieron volando hacia la tienda de bebés, esta vez si que la saquearían. Eliza dejó su carro en su casa y se fueron en la jeep de Candy que era más espaciosa, pues el Zcion de Eliza era de dos puertas y el baúl no era muy amplio. En casi una hora, debido al tapón y al parecer un accidente que hubo en la carretera, estuvieron en la misma tienda de la vez anterior.

-Vamos a ver las cunas, Candy, eso es lo primero.

-Yo creo que esta es perfecta.

Dijo Candy señalando una hermosa cuna convertible a cama todler en madera color cherry que tenía en un costado tres gabetitas y un cambiador.

-Es verdad, yo la escogeré blanca.

Dijo Eliza, pues era la mejor cuna que tenían ahí.

-Los cordinados, Elly, mira hay cientos.

-Pues a mí este de ballerina me encanta.

Y lo echó en el carrito sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Escogeré éste con motivos de la selva. Es adorable.

Y así fueron sumbando en el carrito. Compraron un play-yard a combinación con la carriola y sillita de comer. Una olla esterilizadora de botellas para micro-ondas. Todo era en el mismo motivo y diseño y también un gabetero de seis cabetas en combinación con la cuna. Decidieron comprar una mecedora cada una y un bouncer para cuando los bebés estuvieran algo inquietos. Esas cosas grandes agradecieron que vinieran desarmadas, pues no habría forma de meterlas en el auto de no ser así. Con todo y eso Candy tuvo que acostar los asientos traseros para que todo pudiera caber. Dejó a Eliza en su casa y luego paró en una tienda de regalos. Mandó a preparar una canasta con un buen vino y un oso de peluche azúl adorable que decía en su pancita "I'm a boy". Se rellenó de chocolates, ropitas de niño en piezas pequeñitas y cintas rizadas de en tonos azúl y verde y hermosos globos de helio que decían "Daddy to be" y otros "baby boy". Mandó a que se lo enviaran a Terry a su oficina y se dirigió al apartamento a descansar y acomodar las cosas en el cuarto que habían designado para el bebé.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**-**Albert, ¿cuál bizcocho te gusta más? Este por dentro es de chocolate...

-El primero que me mostraste, amor. El chocolate no me cuadra para una boda.

Paula se encontraba viendo imágenes de bizcochos de bodas desde su laptop. Albert y ella habían acordado realizar su boda dentro de dos meses, después de la de Candy y Terry y tendría lugar en la mansión Grandchester, pues no querían nada ostentoso. Albert se había mudado con Paula mientras hacían los trámites para comprar una casa.

-Eso pensé... pero...

Paula fue corriendo hacia el baño dejando su frase a mitad y regresó quince minutos después preocupando a Albert que la venía notando rara desde hace unos días.

-¿Te cayó mal el almuerzo otra vez, Pau?

-Eh... no.

-Pues entonces deberías ir a un médico, si sigues vomitando así vas a deshidratarte.

Albert estaba acariciando su espalda y con el rostro compungido viendo lo mal que se veía Paula y lo pálido que se veía su rostro.

-Llama y haz una cita ahora mismo.

Le dijo preocupado y al mismo tiempo con autoridad.

-Albert... yo... ya fui al médico.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues que... nada. No dijo nada. Estoy bien.

Contestó nerviosa y mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Nada? ¿Fuiste al médico y no te dijo nada? Paula, ¿tú piensas que yo nací ayer?

Albert estaba un poco molesto, sabía que ella estaba escondiendo algo.

-No, no es eso. Es que...

-Pau, si estás enferma, sea lo que sea yo te voy a...

-¡No estoy enferma!

Le dijo alterada y cortándolo a media frase.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Aún no confías en mí? He hecho todo lo posible para que...

-Vas a ser papá, Albert. Eso me dijo el médico.

La expresión y el silencio que se apoderó del semblante de Albert no tenía precio. Ella se lo soltó así, sin más, no quiso seguir con más rodeos. Llevaba una semana guardando el misterio.

-Pau... ¿Por qué tanto miedo para decírmelo? Ambos sabíamos que podía pasar, no hemos vuelto a cuidarnos desde aquella vez... Además te dije que te quería en mi vida con todo lo que eso implicara. Vamos a casarnos pronto, muñeca. Lo más lógico es que tengamos bebés.

-Pues sí, pero es que yo pensé que tú...

Paula tenía los ojos aguados, era cierto que Albert había cambiado mucho, pero el embarazo era algo serio y según su experiencia anterior con él, le dio miedo contárselo.

-Entiendo. Sé que muchas veces te desalenté diciéndote que no quería compromisos ni hijos... Pero ahora es diferente, Pau. Ahora sé lo que quiero. Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te amo. Y a ese bebé voy amarlo con toda mi vida. Ya por favor no dudes más de mí. Sé que tuve mis errores, pero tu desconfianza me está hiriendo mucho.

-Lo siento, Albert. No fue mi intención. Sólo tuve miedo. Te amo con toda mi vida, tanto como amo a este bebé que está en camino.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y él le dio un fuerte abrazo. Estaba realmente feliz.

-Pau, yo sólo quiero agradecerte por todo. Me has dado mucho más de lo que merezco. Lo mejor noticia del día ha sido esta. Y te confieso que yo sí lo estaba esperando. Desde lo sucedido en la cabaña, aunque al principio mostré preocupación, en el fondo deseé que pasara.

-¿En serio?

Preguntó Paula sorprendida. El cambio de Albert había sido del cielo a la tierra. Estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en todo.

-Así es muñeca. Te amo a ti, a este bebé y a todos los que vengan.

Paula nunca había estado tan feliz. Llegó a preguntarse si realmente era digna de tanta bendición. Después de tantas experiencias amargas, ahí estaba en los brazos de su futuro esposo quien acariciaba con ternura a su futuro hijo.

=**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

En los dos meses que habían transcurrido, Alisson y Jimmy habían iniciado una bonita amistad y habían salido un par de veces. Todos los días que él tenía libre los dividía entre su hijo y ella. Ella se lo pasaba muy bien con él, pero siempre guardaba su distancia y él la respetaba y no la presionaba. Era feliz sólo con que ella le regalara una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Y éste es el lugar del que te hablé, Allie. Me gusta porque es aislado y hermoso. Perfecto para estar solo o meditar, o estar con una perfecta compañía.

-Me encanta. Pero de noche... ¿No te da miedo que pueda pasarte algo?

Se preguntó Alisson, pues estaban en la playa, sin seguridad y de noche. Sentados en un grupo de rocas viendo las olas correr.

-No, no me da miedo. Yo soy la autoridad, linda.

Él presumió su placa de policía y ella rió.

-Y vaya que intimidas, eh.

-Tu sonrisa me mata, Allie. Eres realmente hermosa.

Ella bajó la cabeza apenada. Él sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien. Había llorado sobre sus hombros, nunca había intentado besarla, ni acariciarla ni le había insinuado nada. Sólo estaba ahí para ella, escuchándola, secándole las lágrimas y abrazándola fuerte cuando era necesario. Hablaban todos los días y él había ido a verla actuar en el grupo de actuación al que pertenecía de su universidad.

-James, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres un sol?

Le dijo con dulzura pellizcándole una mejilla. Ella no lo notó, pero ese inocente contacto provocó mil choques eléctricos en su interior.

-No. Pero me gustaría estar en todas tus mañanas entonces.

Él levantó la mano para pellizcarle una mejilla como lo había hecho ella y alarmada se echó hacia atrás y él se asustó y se sintió miserable. Ella le tenía miedo y eso le dolió.

-Lo siento, James. No fue mi intención, es que...

-No te preocupes, Allie. Yo voy ayudarte a confiar de nuevo. Ahora voy a pellizcarte ambas mejillas. No voy a tomarte por sorpresa.

Él le apretó ambos cachetes y ella rió, desarmándolo por completo y tuvo que reprimir sus intensos deseos de besarla.

-Ya. Devuélveme mis cachetes, son mi atractivo personal.

-Está bien, pero entonces tendrás que regalarme un abrazo.

Ella le dio un gran abrazo sin aviso lo cuál lo sorprendió mucho. No lo soltó, se quedó refugiada en sus brazos por un largo rato. Algo tenía él que le devolvía la confianza.

-James, abrázame más fuerte, por favor.

-Claro, linda.

El seguía sorprendido, pero no iba a perderse ese momento por nada del mundo. Le gustaba hacerla sentir protegida. Ella le inspiraba una gran ternura y un profundo amor, el cuál no había sacado a relucir por no asustarla.

-Me gustan los abrazos. ¿Puedo quedarme así un rato? ¿No te molesta?

-Para nada. No te soltaré hasta que tú digas.

Y ahí se quedó ella por rato muerto. Él no la soltó y se quedaron abrazados escuchando las olas y hasta el silencio mismo.

-James, ¿a que edad fue tu primer beso?

-Umm... tenía doce años. Fui todo un desastre.

Contestó él con sinceridad sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Y el tuyo, Allie?

-No tuve primer beso, Jimmy.

-¿No?

Preguntó con asombro. De verdad no la entendía.

-No algo que valiera la pena recordar. Aunque no lo creas, tenía diescisiete años.

-Soñaste que debió haber sido especial. Aunque salga un poco mal, por lo general siempre lo es. Es una experiencia memorable. No voy a preguntarte por qué el tuyo no lo fue, imagino por qué.

-¿Cómo debe ser el primer beso, James? Sé que estoy un poco tarde para eso...

-El primer beso no se debe traicionar. Hay que dejar que simplemente suceda. Algo surge, se da, una magia y un impulso hace que los labios quieran unirse. Suele ser un encuentro corto y sutil, pero el que más perdurará en nuestro recuerdo.

Ella analizaba lo que él le decía y reprimió el deseo de llorar porque así era como ella lo había soñado. Pero el de ella fue con hombre que le llevaba doce años y que asumía que ella al menos había tenido esa experiencia, así que su beso de ensueño sólo fue un asalto brutal y cruel, seguido de una burla por su supuesta ineptitud.

-¿Y tú sabes dar besos así?

Esa pregunta si que lo pilló por sorpresa.

-Puedo intentarlo para tí. ¿Quieres un primer beso, Allie?

-Sí. Uno que no olvide nunca.

Se miraron a los ojos y en los de él había una profunda adoración. Fue acercándose poco a poco y al principio sólo rozó sus labios con los de ella, luego fue besándolos sutilmente hasta que ella le dio paso a su lengua en su boca. Su lengua y sus labios se movían lenta y dulcemente en su boca y ella respondía de la misma manera. Luego le succionó suavemente el labio inferior para culminar con un casto beso en los labios. Ese si había sido un excelente primer beso. El más dulce y tierno que haya podido experimentar. Era indescriptible todo lo que sintió.

-Tu primer beso, Allie. ¿Lo soñaste así?

-No. Lo superaste.

De repente el mundo se paralizó para los dos. En ese beso tan inocente y sutil Alisson sintió la mayor pasión, dulzura y amor que le hayan podido profesar jamás. Porque todo fue tan puro, sin agresión, sin profanarla.

-Eres mi primer beso en dos años, James. Quiero decir... a parte de lo que viví con... el caso es que eres la única persona que me ha besado después de él.

Él la había abrazado nuevamente y permaneció aspirando el olor de su pelo mientras sus fuertes brazos la protegían del mundo entero, de ella misma.

-Quiero ser el último, Allie.

-Lo serás. No sé si vayamos a estar juntos, pero después de esto no creo que quiera besar a nadie más, nadie podrá hacerme sentir ni en mil años lo que me has hecho sentir tú. Ese sentimiento de protección, de amor profundo y respeto, no creo que nadie más pueda transmitírmelo mejor que tú. Sé que aún no estoy preparada para ofrecerte algo más de lo que te doy ahora, pero si un día decido dar ese paso, tiene que ser contigo o me quedaré sola. Sé que nadie me va a dar lo que me has dado tú.

Jimmy no podía creer la convicción y sinceridad con que le hablaba Alisson. Se preguntó cómo alguien pudo destruir una niña tan especial y única.

-Yo también sé que no estás preparada y no voy a presionarte. Me conformo con que permitas abrazarte de este modo, que me des el privilegio de tenerte así entre mis brazos. Prometo no lastimarte ni pedirte más de lo que puedas darme. Sólo una petición tengo, aunque tal vez sea algo egoísta.

Ella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, alentándolo a que diga lo que desea pedir.

-Aunque no tengamos un compromiso, quiero que por favor yo sea el único que pueda abrazarte así. Sólo eso quiero, que esta caricia sólo esté reservada para mí.

Él le habló con dulzura y seriedad al mismo tiempo y mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo sorprendió cuando buscó sus labios y él sin pensarlo dejó que ella los envolviera con los suyos, un beso tan dulce e intenso como el que habían compartido unos minutos atrás.

_**He dado demasiado,  
lo que he podido dar.  
Si las aguas se enfurecen,  
tu verás miedo a nadar.  
Con temor de acercarte,  
puede ser anticipado.  
Puede ser tan demasiado,  
para que puedas analizarte.  
**_

-Estos abrazos y estos primeros besos que me has enseñado sólo serán para tí, pase lo que pase con los dos. Quiero preparar mi corazón para tí, para cuando sea el momento.

_**Quiero saber si puedo estar en tu mundo,  
y quiero saber si lo que sientes es profundo (oh, no)..**_

Yo quiero que tú me digas,  
necesito que me lo digas.  
Yo quiero que tú me digas,  
mi amor seguirá creciendo más...

Yo quiero que tú me digas,  
necesito que me lo digas.  
Yo quiero que tú me digas,  
mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más... 

-Cuando sea el momento, serás únicamente mía, nadie te va amar como yo. Sé que nadie va a entenderte como yo. Nunca voy a lastimarte. Voy a protegerte con todo mi ser, desde ahora en adelante. Nadie va hacerte más daño mientras yo esté ahí para tí.

_**Te he dado todo de mi,  
no hay otro lugar para hacerte feliz.  
Y yo sé que con el tiempo,  
creerás siempre en mi.**_

Entonces por favor dame tu mano,  
yo te cambiaré nuestros lazos.  
Por que quiero que estés en mi vida,  
quiero que siempre seas mía...

Quiero saber si puedo estar en tu mundo,  
y quiero saber si lo que sientes es profundo.

-James, ¿cómo fue que ella te dejó ir? Porque yo te habría amarrado a mí como una camisa de fuerza. Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes...

-Antes no era ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora, Allie. No te habría gustado lo que hubieras encontrado y probablemente hubiera sido uno más que te habría desilusionado. El destino me estaba preparando para tí.

_**Yo quiero que tú me digas,  
necesito que me lo digas.  
Yo quiero que tú me digas,  
mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más...**_

Yo quiero que tú me digas,  
necesito que me lo digas.  
Yo quiero que tú me digas,  
mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más...

Mi amor, eres tan especial,  
te quiero dar todo de mi.  
Queriéndote y más y más...

Mi amor, eres tan especial,  
te quiero dar todo de mi.  
Queriéndote y más y más y más...

Alisson no dejó que él la soltara de sus brazos hasta que llegó el momento de irse. La dejó en su casa, no sin antes darle el beso especial que había inventado para ella. Se iría a buscar a su hijo y esa noche dormirían mejor que nunca. Alisson se estaba permitiendo soñar nuevamente.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Eran las nueve de la noche y Candy se había pasado tratando de conseguir a Terry en su celular y nada. Llamó a la empresa varias veces y casi nunca contestaba nadie y si lo hacían, nadie podía comunicarla con él porque él se encontraba en alguna reunión importante y privada o en medio de la grabación de un comercial. El último mes se había pasado así y ella se estaba deprimiendo aunque él le daba toda la atención y el cariño del mundo a ella y a su bebé cuando llegaba, pero a él se le notaba el cansancio y ella no solía exigerle mucho más que la acunara en sus brazos para dormir con él. Ella podía entender lo extenuante de su trabajo, pues había trabajado con él bastante tiempo y había grabado dos comerciales y sabía todo el tiempo y dedicación que eso conllevaba. Pero que no se hubiera tomado ni un minuto para llamarla después que ella había mandado aquél arreglo a su oficina anunciando que tendrían un niño era más de lo que ella podía soportar y acostada en el sofá con su sencilla pijama que consistía en un hot pant de algodón y una camisilla se puso a llorar desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormida.

-Pecas, despierta. Vamos, princesa, ya llegué.

Terry movía dulcemente a Candy en el sofá para que despertara. Se sentía mal, ella se había quedado dormida seguramente cansada de esperarlo. Al ver que no despertaba se decidió a cargarla para llevarla a la cama, pero a penas él hizo el intento de levantarla, ella despertó.

-Terry... ¿Qué hora es?

-Sé que quieres matarme, amor, pero hoy el día fue realmente...

-No me importa, Terrence. Quédate en tu trabajo, ya no te importamos más.

Candy le reprochó con amargura y llorando. Él podía tolerar lo que fuera, pero verla llorar era su límite.

-Princesa, sé que estás molesta, pero de verdad era necesario, muy pronto voy a estar aquí contigo para cuidarlos y...

-Claro que no, no sigas engañándome. Llevas todo un mes diciéndome eso y a penas te veo.

Candy estaba realmente exaltada y le gritaba, él estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener el control.

-Candy, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Iba a estar ocupado un tiempo porque tengo planeado recompensarte todo el...

-No quiero que me recompenses nada. Ni siquiera pudiste llamarme. Ni yo ni tu hijo te importamos.

-¡Suficiente, Candice! Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca más te atrevas a insinuar que tú ni mi hijo me importan porque sabes bien que no es verdad. No he hecho otra que no sea desvivirme por tí desde que te conocí y sabes que ese bebé es lo que más anhelo en el mundo.

Él comenzó alzar la voz con la misma autoridad habitual cuando Candy logra sacarlo de sus casillas. La pasiencia no era una de las virtudes de Terry y sólo con ella había conseguido dominarla bastante, pero cuando ella se pasaba de la raya, su naturaleza explotaba.

-Nos has dejado solos todo el tiempo, Terry. No digas que te importamos. ¿Sabes todas las veces que te llamé? Esperaba que llegaras emocionado o que me llamaras al instante que recivieras...

-Lo sé, Candy, pero yo no me enteré de eso hasta muy tarde cuando ya me...

-¡Mentira! Tú trabajo es más importante que tu hijo y yo.

-¡Ya basta! Tu actitud es infantil... Tienes que comportarte como una adulta y dejar de hacer tus perretas de niña mimada. Sé que debe ser duro para tí porque estabas acostumbrada a que estuviéramos siempre juntos, pero...

-¿Ahora soy infantil? ¿Para qué decidiste quedarte con esta niña mimada entonces?

Le espetó retadora y desafiante mientras Terry estaba furioso y apretando la mandíbula.

-¡Porque me gustas así! Te quiero así, eso fue lo que más me enamoró de tí. Tu alma de niña me encanta y me desarma, pero se te está yendo la mano.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste ni una sola vez? ¿No te gustó que fuera un niño? Yo me esmeré eligiendo ese regalo y tú ni siquiera...

Candy comenzó a llorar a lágrima tendida y Terry se calmó un poco para poderla consolar.

-¿Te refieres a este regalo, princesa? Me encantó.

Le dijo Terry señalándole la canasta que ella había mandado hacer para él y que había puesto encima de la mesa de centro, cosa que ella no se percató porque estaba dormida.

-Te lo mandé enviar temprano y ahora es que...

-Lo siento, Candy. Yo no supe de este detalle hasta que fui a mi oficina a recoger mis llaves para irme. Estaba tan ocupado con los comerciales que nunca me enteré que me lo habías enviado. Neil lo recivió por mí, pero el día estuvo tan agitado que también olvidó avisarme.

-Terry... yo lo siento, es que... yo tenía otros planes... me lo había imaginado de otra manera...

Terry se sentó en el sofá y se la acomodó a ella en su regazo.

-Lo sé, princesa y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz. Amo a mi hijo más que a nada y por él es que estoy haciendo todo este sacrificio. Mi primer heredero, un niño, ¿qué podría ser mejor?

-Sí, pero nos has abandonado mucho tiempo...

-Mi amor, te había explicado ya que estoy haciendo todos los anuncios que tenía ya contratados porque voy ausentarme tres meses de las obligaciones de la empresa. En tu último mes quiero estar aquí contigo y cuando nazca el bebé voy acompañarte y ayudarte por dos meses más. Ya lo hablé con mi papá y estuvo de acuerdo.

Candy se sintió como una tonta. Terry estaba trabajando como un animal por ellos y ella sólo estaba reclamándole su ausencia cuando ella sabía bien que si él pudiera le daría un pedazo de cielo sólo porque ella se lo pedía. La necesidad de verlo frecuentemente y sus traviezas hormonas le estaban jugando malas pasadas.

-Lo siento, mi amor. No volveré a decirte más que no te importa el bebé. Es que... de verdad te extrañamos mucho. Él no se mueve igual si tú no estás... Se acostumbró a que lo acariciaras y cuando se queda mucho tiempo inmóvil es como si resintiera tu ausencia...

Cuando ella le dijo eso, la culpa también invadió a Terry y apresuradamente levantó la camisilla de Candy para acariciar a su bebé y besarlo. El niño comenzó a moverse sutilmente haciendo que Candy volviera a llorar, pero esta vez de emoción.

-Hola, Jeremy, soy tu papi. ¿Me extrañaste, campeón?

El niño seguía moviéndose en danzas suaves por el estímulo de la voz de Terry, pues desde que él supo de su existencia había adquiro esa costumbre y su hijo podía reconocerlo y sentir su presencia.

-Eso es, baila para mami, que se pone muy triste si no te mueves.

Candy ya estaba acostada completamente en el sofá y Terry se había acostado también, de modo que sólo sus manos y su cara reposaran en el vientre de Candy y seguía acariciando y hablando con su hijo.

-¿Ves? Sólo hace eso cuando tú estás. Es un arrogante engreído.

-¿Y no era así cómo lo querías, pecas?

-Claro que sí. Así mismo. Sabes, se chupa un dedito.

Le comentó sonriendo uniendo su mano con la de él encima de su barriguita.

-No te puedes quejar, tiene algo tuyo.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca te he dicho que...

Candy estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo sabía Terry que ella había tenido esa costumbre?

-Aún lo haces, pecosa.

Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Candy estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Claro que no. Imposible, hace mucho que dejé de hacerlo...

-Te he observado durmiendo, princesa. Ya no lo haces completamente, pero te he visto con la punta del pulgar en la boca. También lo haces cuando vemos televisión o cuando estás a punto de quedarte dormida. Supongo que es un hábito que no has podido dejar del todo.

Candy miró hacia el suelo, de verdad estaba apenada. Tenía casi veinte años, que bochorno, pensó. Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que aún hacía eso.

-Yo... ya no volveré hacerlo... es que...

-Claro que lo harás. Es adorable y a mi no me molesta, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Le dijo Terry besándola y ella rió por su tontería.

-Terry... ¿puedo comerme los chocolates que te regalé?

Terry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y decidió divertirse un rato a su costa.

-¿Mis chocolates? Candice, si no lo sabías, cuando regalas algo no puedes esperar a que te lo devuelvan, eso es de mala educación.

-Sí, pero es que son mis favoritos. Por lo menos dame los _Rafaello, _esos se me antojan mucho ahora mismo.

Terry le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Candy... ¿qué voy hacer contigo?

A pesar de lo tarde que era, Terry se quitó la ropa que había usado para trabajar y se quedó sólo con sus boxers sentado con Candy en el sofá y ambos comenzaron a degustar los chocolates. Luego de ver un poco de tele, Candy se quedó dormida y él la llevó a la cama, se dio un baño y se acostó junto a ella. Estaba tan agotado que se durmió casi de inmediato.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**-**Hola, Albert. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? No, no puede ser, Dios mío, otra vez no. ¿Papá está con ella? Iré lo más pronto posible.

Era ya mediodía y hacía rato que Terry se había ido a trabajar. La llamada de Albert que con tanta emoción atendió Candy sólo trajo una noticia dolorosa. Otra vez su madre estaba mal. Las quimioterapias funcionaban, pero la debilitaban enormemente. Candy se arregló lo más pronto que pudo y se lavó la cara fervientemente para que su madre no sospeche que había llorado. Se dirigió al hospital inmediatamente. Iba orando todo el camino porque Dios hiciera un milagro y su madre librara ya esa gran batalla. Se estacionó apresuradamente y subió casi corriendo, como pudo a la habitación que Albert le había indicado y allí encontró a un lloroso William White y a su hermano a quien nunca había visto llorar, mirando a Rosemary, dormida profundamente, pálida y era evidente que su pelo había comenzado a caer.

-Papi, vine lo más pronto que pude...

Candy abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y aunque hicieron todo lo posible por evitarlo, tanto ellos como William se unieron en un llanto lastimero. Candy se acercó a la camilla viendo a su madre en un imperturbable sueño.

-Mami... mamita... no te rindas ahora, por favor. Recuerda que tienes que conocer a tu nieto. Es un niño, mami. Un niño grande y saludable como su papi. Se llamará Jeremy. No puedes irte sin que él conosca lo maravillosa que eres. No nos hagas esto, por favor. Se chupa el dedito como yo, mamá. Me han dicho que está gordito. Seguramente le gustará mucho tu comida.

En medio de su llanto, Candy sonreía al imaginarse a su madre cargando a Jeremy y atascándolo de comida, ya que ella no había heredado ese don. Rosemary, aunque aún dormida, hizo un gesto con su boca que Candy pudo haber jurado que era una sonrisa, aunque estuviera en ese estado tan inconciente.

-Va a ponerse bien, princesa. Tiene que conocer a su otro nieto también.

-¡Albert! ¿Tú también? pero... cuándo...

Preguntó Candy abrazando a su hermano nuevamente, seguido de William quien también logró sonreir en medio de su gran pena.

-Me enteré anoche. Paula es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Y un hijo es la bendición más grande que Dios nos da.

Añadió William acogiendo en sus brazos a sus dos hijos.

-Buenas tardes. Mis amores, lamento ser siempre yo la que les ague la fiesta, pero tienen que salir, hay que tomar los vitales de la señora White.

Otra vez la dulce voz de la misma enfermera que parecía un ángel de ébano se escuchó en la habitación. Con el alma hecha pedazos Candy, Albert y el mismo William se despidieron de Rosemary besando su frente. Ambos decidieron acompañar un rato a William en su casa, pues sabían que a pesar de la gran fortaleza de espíritu de él, no era de piedra y necesitaba de todo su apoyo, los tres se necesitaban.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando finalmente Candy llegó al apartamento. Le había dejado una nota a Terry avisando que no estaría en casa debido a la situación con su madre. Cuando entró vio a Terry de pie en la entrada reciviéndola con los brazos abiertos y con el rostro lleno de comprensión. Ella se arrojó sin pensarlo en sus fuertes brazos y se desvaneció en llanto.

-Se nos va, Terry. Mamá nos está dejando...

-No digas eso, princesa. Ella va a ponerse bien. Tiene que conocer a Jeremy, ¿lo recuerdas?

Terry tenía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la voz tan quebrada de su pecosa. Daría lo que fuera por cambiar todo su mundo.

-Terry... ni siquiera abrió los ojos... estaba tan demacrada la pobre. Su pelo, Terry, su pelo...

El llanto acabó por romper su voz y Terry la apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Cuando la tenía así entre sus brazos él era conciente de lo pequeña y frágil que era ella. Lo indefensa que se mostraba cuando estaba en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

-Candy, mi cielo, no llores, amor. Al bebé no le hace bien que estés triste. Tienes que ser fuerte por tu mami y por él. Si tú estás triste, él también lo sentirá.

Candy se limpió las lágrimas automáticamente al escuchar eso, no podía dejar que nada afectara a su bebé, así que decidió tener fe y dejar que Dios decidiera el futuro de su amada madre.

-Tengo una sorpresa para tí, princesa. Espero que te guste. Se nos fue toda la tarde haciendo esto.

Terry guió a Candy hasta el otro cuarto y Candy se quedó en shock por la impresión. En la puerta estaban clavadas unas hermosas letras en madera color azúl formando el nombre de Jeremy. Cuando Terry abrió la puerta vio la cunita montada con su cordinado de animales salvajes vistiéndola. Su gabetero y la mecedora estaban montados también y perfectamente colocados, el peluche que Candy le había comprado a Terry había sido colocado delicadamente en la cuna. Pero lo más impresionante era la pintura de las paredes. El cuarto había sido pintado en un color verde claro y creativamente habían pintado un gran árbol de dónde colgaban un par de monos. Una pareja de leones, una cebra y una jirafa también formaba parte de la selva y el pasto había sido magistralmente pintado en otro tono de verde para que sobresaliera. Una adorable pareja de elefantes también formaban parte del elenco. Candy lloraba de emoción y puso a funcionar el móvil de la cuna de Jeremy para deleitarse viendo los animalitos girar con la sutil música.

-Terry... ¿Tú hiciste todo...?

-Yo compré la pintura y armé los muebles. La obra de arte ha sido por las manos de Heidi.

-¿Heidi hizo todo esto?

Preguntó Candy con asombro.

-Sí, amor. Hubieras visto lo orgullosa que estaba al saber que tenía razón en que esperabas un niño. Ese talento ella viene desarrollándolo desde los diez años.

-Es un genio, Terry. Me encanta.

-Me alegro, princesa. Ahora sólo falta que llegue el bebé. Ya muero por tenerlo en mis brazos.

Terry condujo a Candy a la habitación para que se diera un baño mientras él preparaba la cena para luego irse a dormir. Ambos estaban sumamente agotados.

Continuará...

Hola, chicas. Sé que este ha sido un capítulo agridulce, yo misma he llorado escribiéndolo. Nos estamos acercando a la recta final, pero hay ciertos cavos que resolver antes de llegar ahí. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Les mando un besote enorme a todas, sin excepción.

_**Amiga: Quiero aclarar que no hice el comentario como crítica, me diste una opinión y di la mía, eso fue todo. Tal vez es que simplemente pensamos diferentes, yo soy un poco más sensible en cuanto a las tragedias y obviamente, no soy médico, así que no le doy mucha perfección en cuanto a los detalles de la enfermedad. También en tus reviews anteriores nunca había visto que me dejaras uno así y ese me sorprendió mucho y si te soy honesta, llegué a pensar fue alguien más que lo dejó por tí porque no parecía venir de ti y la forma en que expresaste tu opinión fue un poco cruda para mi sensibilidad y no me refiero al hecho de matar a Paula, sino a todo lo demás, yo prefiero que este tipo de comentarios me los hagan de forma privada, así de modo privado puedo aclarar las verdaderas intenciones, pero no tengo la opción de hacerlo de modo privado, aunque no he mencionado tu nombre en ningún momento. No me molesta que sigas mi historia, si admito que soy sensible dependiendo el modo en que expresen la crítica, hay maneras de decir las cosas sin sonar cruel y no me estaba refiriendo sólo a tu comentario cuando hice ciertas aclaraciones, espero que ya todo esté aclarado y con este capítulo espero haberte complacido un poco más ya que tuvo un poco más de drama del que normalmente acostumbro.**_

_**Te aprecio sinceramente, aunque pensemos diferente.**_

_**Wendy**_


	21. Chapter 21

Amor de verano

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 21 Los fantasmas y una horrible confusión

_***Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de carácter sexual, está bajo su responsabilidad y discreción continuar leyendo.**_

Había pasado un mes más para Candy y ya su vientre era bastante notorio. Su figura petite y delicada hacía que caminara graciosamente y Terry la llamaba pingüinito. Era como si su barriga hubiera explotado de repente. Ella estaba feliz por su embarazo que iba viento en popa y según todas sus ecografías su bebé estaba totalmente saludable y ella también. Pero había algo que la mantenía apagada y era que no hubiera una mejoría en el caso de su mamá. Había logrado hablar con ella en algunas ocaciones, pero su deterioro físico y su debilidad hacía que todos se rompieran en mil pedazos.

-Candy, por favor, levántate de ahí. Por favor no llores, no me hagas eso. Tengo que irme a trabajar y no estaré tranquilo contigo en este estado.

Candy se había sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y su pecho.

-Lo siento, Terry, no puedo más. No puedo sonreir más mientras la vida se le va a mi madre sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Papá está haciendo tanto esfuerzo para no desplomarse y Albert... anda como un alma en pena...

-Princesa, sé que todo es muy injusto, pero no puedes derrumbarte ahora. Has batallado mucho y tienes que seguir en pie, hazlo por el bebé, ya falta poquito para que esté con nosotros y él te necesita fuerte.

Terry trataba de darle ánimo a Candy, pero él mismo andaba derrumbado y retraído desde hacía unos días y Candy lo había notado.

-¿Y tú, Terry? ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Las pesadillas que estás teniendo desde hace tres noches... Tu semblante preocupado...

-No es nada, Candy. Mucho trabajo, casi no estoy viéndote, tengo mucho stress.

Le contestó Terry rotundo y aunque Candy no indagó en el tema, no quedó convencida.

-Ven, descansa un poquito más. Hoy llegaré más temprano, te lo prometo.

Terry la condujo de vuelta a la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su trabajo. Llegó a su oficina con un humor de perros y saludó a todos con un frío gesto con la mano.

-Terrence... la señorita que envió la carta para una solicitud de trabajo está aquí e insiste en hablar contigo...

La secretaria se le acercó con miedo debido a su cara de pocos amigos y más que él ya había dado órdenes de no atender a la supuesta señorita.

-Díle que no puedo atenderla y que se vaya.

Contestó tajante y cuando la secretaria apresurada iba a salir para comunicarle a la señorita la decisión de Terry, ésta pasó por encima de la secretaria y se adentró en la oficina.

-Buenos días, Terrence.

-Dije que no puedo atenderte. Ni hoy, ni mañana, no necesitamos a nadie, así que por favor, vete.

Terry miraba furibundo a la descarada mujer parecía no importarle nada ni le temía.

-Pero, Terrence, sólo quiero una oportunidad de trabajo, al menos escúchame...

-Lissandra, por favor, escolta a la señorita a la salida.

La secretaria se puso nerviosa y más cuando intentó acercarse a la mujer y ésta la manoteó.

-¿Quiere que llame a seguridad, señor?

-Sí, por favor.

Lissandra fue apresurada a llamar a seguridad, pero la mujer ni se inmutó y permaneció en la oficina.

-Terry, por Dios, aquello ya pasó, olvídalo. Sólo busco trabajo. Me gradué...

-De verdad que tú no tienes moral ni vergüenza, Michelle. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a buscarme después de lo que me hiciste?

Terry la miraba con una rabia y un odio que podía taladrar el alma.

-Terry, aquello fue un error, pero ya pasó y me arrepentí.

Decía Michelle con gesto de limpiarse unas lágrimas invisibles. Era una mujer alta, pelo rizo largo y negro, esbelta, maquillada en exceso y aunque andaba en ropa de vestir, su falda y su escote en el blazer no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero Terry, lejos de sentir atracción sólo sentía una gran repugnancia hacia ella.

-¿Un error? Un error haberme hecho quedar como un idiota. Haber terminado con una vida inocente de una forma tan vil. Me jodiste la vida, Michelle. Si tan sólo supieras el asco que me da tu presencia.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir recalcando el pasado? Just let it go, Terrence.

Mientras más Terry la escuchaba, más le revolvía las entrañas la desfachatez de esa mujer.

-Mira, Michelle, por favor, vete de aquí antes de que te saque yo mismo y créeme que no seré nada amable.

Su voz era pausada, pero amenzante, y aunque Michelle lo desafiaba con la mirada, por dentro estaba temblando. Ella conocía la naturaleza violenta de Terry y sabía que estaba provocándolo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Terry? ¿Quieres que te de otro hijo? Porque eso podríamos arreglarlo si tú quieres...

-¿Otro hijo? De verdad que eres despreciable, Michelle. Tú eres la última maldita persona en el mundo con quién yo querría cualquier tipo de lazo.

Las palabras de Terry zumbaron tan fuerte que por un momento le quebró todo el orgullo a Michelle. Cuando su mirada perdida recorrió la oficina se detuvo en una foto.

-Ah ya entiendo. Ahora vas a ser papá nuevamente. Osea, que has olvidado a tu bebé perdido...

Dijo refiriéndose a una fotografía de él y Candy donde Terry la abrazaba por detrás con sus brazos colocados en su abultado vientre.

-¿Mi bebé perdido? Querrás decir el tuyo. ¿A caso olvidaste que me confesaste que no era mío?

Le contestó con sarcasmo y masticando cada palabra como si cada recuerdo fuera un sabor amargo.

-Terry, cariño, que ingenuo eres. Eso lo dije para que no te sintieras mal. Bien sabías que sólo me acostaba contigo, todo el tiempo estábamos juntos, yo vivía más en tu apartamento que en el mío.

Terry se quedó helado. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer ser tan fría e inescrupolosa? La miró de una manera que la hizo arrepentirse de todo lo dicho. Hasta comenzó a retroceder cuando Terry se le fue acercando peligrosamente.

-En mi vida, Michelle, había conocido a un ser tan asqueroso como tú. Si no pones tu maldito culo fuera de esta empresa ahora mismo, juro que voy a estrangularte aquí mismo, maldita infeliz.

Terry la había acorralado y la sostenía fuerte del cuello inmovilizándoselo completamente. Por primera vez la vio aterrada, como una presa mira a su depredador antes de exhalar sus últimos suspiros.

-Terry, por favor... suéltame...

Suplicaba, pero Terry no disminuyó su fuerza ni un ápice.

-¿Temes por tu vida, Michelle? ¿A caso pensaste en la vida que arrebataste en algún momento? ¿No sentiste compación por tu propio hijo? Eres una maldita cucaracha, Michelle.

Michelle estuvo a punto de orinarse encima. Había conocido el carácter de Terry cuando se enojaba, pero esto era realmente aterrador. El odio con que la miraba Terry y la fuerza brutal que estaba usando con ella casi hicieron que se desmayara.

-Discúlpe, señor, nos dieron órdenes de sacar a una tal señorita...

-Así es, pueden sacar la basura de aquí, ahí está.

Le dijo Terry a los guardias de seguridad, empujando a Michelle hacia ellos como si se tratara de cualquier despojo y ella temblorosa no protestó mientras los dos gorilas la guiaban a la salida.

-Terrys, Terrys, bombón, te necesito para el comercial de...

-Neil, ahora no, por favor, no estoy de humor.

-Pero, Terry es que...

-¡Ahora no!

Gritó y el pobre Neil dio un salto aterrorizado.

-Lo siento, Neil. No estoy bien, por favor, cancela todos los compromisos que tenga para hoy, tengo que irme.

Neil no se atrevió ni a preguntar por qué, se retiró y acató la órden como un fiel soldado. Terry se quedó dando puños en su escritorio y maldiciendo una mil veces. Por qué tenía que golpearlo el pasado ahora. Miró la foto admirando a su mujer y su bebé, su tesoro y sintió una gran necesidad de ir a su casa. Necesitaba a Candy, quería tenerla cerca y perderse en ella hasta borrar todo rastro de dolor. Tomó sus llaves y se fue así sin más sin mirar a nadie.

-Albert, cariño, el almuerzo está hecho, ¿me acompañas?

-Lo siento, Pau, no tengo hambre.

Albert se había sumido en una tristeza profunda por lo de su madre. Su relación con Paula estaba pagando las consecuencias y tanto él como Candy habían pospuesto la fecha para la boda, pues las circunstancias no estaban para celebración.

-Amor, tienes que comer, ni siquiera has desayunado. Te ves muy mal, has bajado de peso...

-Paula, no tengo hambre. Por favor, deja ya de fastidiarme.

Le dijo molesto y Paula se sobresaltó por el desplante. No le dijo nada y se marchó con los ojos aguados hacia el comedor, no porque tuviera mucha hambre, sino porque debía velar por su bebé en su primer trimestre que era el más importante. Ella estaba siendo todo lo paciente que podía. Comprendía el infierno por que debía estar pasando Albert. Ella sabía bien lo quera la unidad familiar y si fuera su madre la que estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, no querría ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ella. Ni siquiera sabía si podía soportarlo. Resignada, se sentó a comer sola aunque masticar y tragar la comida se le hiciera una eternidad. Los días de magia en su relación habían quedado muy atrás. Albert siempre estaba de mal humor, deprimido y apenas le prestaba atención y eso estaba matándola.

-¿A dónde vas, Albert? Tenemos una...

-A tomar un poco de aire. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que ni eso puedo hacer tranquilo?

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Sólo estaba recordándote que tenía una cita para una ecografía y quería que me acompañaras.

Le gritó ya sin poder contener su coraje y el traicionero llanto.

-Pau, lo siento, no fue mi intención... es que yo...

-Nada, Albert. Ve a tomar aire, iré yo sola.

Albert se sintió miserable. Se estaba perdiendo grandes momentos por estar sumido en su dolor y estaba arrastrando con su amargura a Paula nuevamente, defraudándola otra vez.

-No, Pau, yo iré contigo, también quiero ver al bebé...

-¿Ahora? No, mejor quédate. Ya me cansé, Albert. Te he tenido toda la pasiencia del mundo, he soportado todos tus desprecios, tus gritos sin motivo y he dejado que te desquites tu amargura conmigo, pero ya no más. Yo también tengo sentimientos y no sabes cómo me duele ver que estés pasando por todo esto sin que yo pueda hacer nada, pero tú te has olvidado del resto del mundo. De mí, de tu hijo.

-Paula, ya dije que lo siento. Yo...

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que preguntaste cómo estaba? ¿Cuándo fue la útima vez que lo acariciaste? ¿La última vez que me besaste o que me abrazaste? ¿No, verdad? Yo tampoco.

-Mi amor, por favor, perdóname.

Albert se sintió fatal, ella tenía toda la razón. No se había dado cuenta de todo el daño que estaba haciéndole pensando sólo en él mismo.

_**Por qué no te besé en el alma cuando aún podía**_

_**Por qué no te abrazé la vida cuando la tenía**_

_**Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuánto te dolía**_

_**Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía**_

_**Cómo es que no me fijé que ya no sonreías**_

_**Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías**_

_**Que aquél amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día**_

_**Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía**_

-Olvídalo, Albert. Si quieres estar sólo y seguir disfrutando de tu libertad sin tener a tu mujer detrás de ti fastidiándote, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer. Total, ¿qué diferencia hay? De todos modos estoy sola.

_**Me dediqué a perderte y me ausenté**_

_**en momentos que se han ido para siempre**_

_**me dediqué a no verte y me encerré en**_

_**mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme**_

_**y me alejé mil veces y cuando regresé**_

_**te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte**_

_**entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente**_

_**me dediqué a perderte, me dediqué a perderte**_

-Pau, por favor, no digas eso. Sé que he sido un imbécil todos estos días, pero... déjame arreglarlo, quiero estar ahí contigo...

_**Por qué no pude comprender **_

_**lo que hasta ahora entiendo**_

_**que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego**_

_**te dejé para luego este maldito tiempo**_

Albert suplicaba realmente arrepentido, pero el dolor que Paula estaba sintiendo era tan grande que se mantuvo implacable.

-Albert... de verdad prefiero ir sola. No quiero ver tu cara en estos momentos...

-Paula, Dios mío. ¿De qué manera quieres que te diga que lo siento? No puedes ahora prohibirme que te acompañe a ver al bebé...

Albert se había alterado nuevamente. Es cierto que no andaba en su mejor humor, pero por más molesto y deprimido que se encontrara, ver a su hijo no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de despreciarme tanto.

Aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella lo miró con una frialdad que lo asustó.

_**Me dediqué a perderte y me ausenté**_

_**en momentos que se han ido para siempre**_

_**me dediqué a no verte y me encerré en**_

_**mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme**_

_**y me alejé mil veces y cuando regresé**_

_**te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte**_

_**entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente**_

_**me dediqué a perderte, me dediqué a perderte**_

-Paula, por favor, déjame acompañarte. Si luego quieres que me vaya, lo haré, pero por favor, deja que lo vea, por favor, quiero verlo...

La súplica de Albert y las lágrimas con que imploraba acabaron por romper la coraza de orgullo de Paula. Tuvo que ceder.

-Ya, Albert, está bien. Acompáñame para que lo conozcas.

Le dijo con una sonrisa débil, pero sincera. Albert tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue directo al lugar de la cita. No hablaron en todo el camino, pero Albert entrelazó su mano libre con la de ella mientras conducía y ella no lo rechazó. Cuando al fin llegaron, la tensión entre ellos se alivió un poco y él le dijo que sentara mientras él la anotó en la lista y le llevó el formulario con el bolígrafo al asiento.

-Tienes que llenar esto, muñeca. Pronto van a llamarte.

Paula le sonrió, estaba llamándola cariñosamente de nuevo y decidió no torturarlo más y devolverle la misma dulzura. A penas había completado el formulario cuando ya estaban llamándola para que pasara.

-Estoy nerviosa, Albert.

-Yo también, pero tranquilízate, todo va estar bien.

Se fueron al cuartito indicado dónde los recivió una técnica muy joven y guapa que no pudo desimular la impresión al ver al monumento de hombre que era Albert y Paula se puso muy seria, pero Albert no notó nada de eso, él sólo quería ver cómo estaba su hijo.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Son primerizos?

Preguntó amable y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, Paula. Necesito que te bajes el pantalón de modo que tenga total acceso a tu bajo vientre y te acuestes en esta camilla.

Ella lo hizo y a pesar de que la chica le había advertido de lo frío que se sentiría el gel que ayudaba a que los pads sensoriales se deslizaran más fácil, ella se estremeció por completo. Albert observaba todo muy atento y la miraba con ternura, dándole todo su apoyo.

-Tienes poquito tiempo, pero esto chiquitín que ven aquí es su bebé. Su corazoncito late a mil por hora.

Mientras la técnica estaba muy concentrada pasando los pads por el vientre a penas notable de Paula y mirando al monitor, Paula estaba llorando de pura dicha y Albert no pudo evitar apretar su mano y sonreirle.

-Todo está en perfecto estado. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Su bebé seguirá progresando semana tras semana y para la próxima ecografía de las veinte semanas podrán saber su sexo.

-No nos importa qué sexo tenga, lo amamos sea lo que sea.

Respondió Albert con orgullo y emoción. Ahí estaba su bebé con su corazoncito latiendo a millón y él lo amó todavía más. Salieron del lugar y al llegar al estacionamiento, él no dejó que Paula entrara en el carro y la detuvo quedando muy cerca de ella.

-Paula... perdóname. No vuelvo hacerte a un lado. De verdad lo siento. Los amo a los dos con toda mi alma. Es que de verdad no es fácil...

-Ya, Albert, no importa. Nosotros también te amamos. Bebé ya te perdonó.

Le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa y besándole el pelo. Él besó su vientre con una entrega y devoción que nunca antes se le había visto. Se fueron a la casa más felices que nunca y dispuestos a recobrar el tiempo perdido.

En ese mismo mes la peculiar amistad entre Alisson y Jimmy se había fortificado más y ella se encontraba viviendo los momentos más increíbles de su vida. Donde quiera que fueran o estuvieran ella tenía que estar rodeada por los brazos de él, era su capa protectora contra el mundo y ella le pagaba con todas sus sonrisas y sus besos que aunque no hubiera una relación formal, él sabía que eran sólo suyos. Esta vez estaban en el apartamento de él. Habían decidido pasar la tarde viendo películas en compañía y con la lluvia torrencial que caía realmente el ambiente no se prestaba para otra cosa que no fuera quedarse en casa bien acurrucadito y con buena compañía en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero ese día no sólo era especial por eso, sino porque también ella conocería al pequeño Dylan del que tanto le hablaba Jimmy y ella de verdad ansiaba conocerlo. Sólo pensar que el pobre niño estaba creciendo sin el amor de su madre le partía el alma, aunque sabía por Jimmy que la madre de él estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y él también.

-Este es el cuarto de Dylan. Sí, es fanático de Cars, poco a poco pude conseguirle todo para su cuarto en relación a eso. Algunas cosas tuve que pedirlas por internet.

El cuarto del niño era hermoso. Tenía un papel decorativo en el borde de las paredes de Cars y dichas paredes estaban pintadas entre blanco y rojo. Su cama era en forma de la estrella principal Lightning Mcqueen y las luces delanteras eran lámparas de verdad. Sus sábanas, cortinas y gabetero era de lo mismo. Había varios cuadros en la pared con personajes de la serie y un gran cajón de madera que tenía grabado el nombre de Dylan y del cuál sobresalían muchísimos juguetes.

-Es hermoso este cuarto, el sueño de cualquier niño. Y ella es...

-Así es. Es la madre de Dylan. Pensé que era importante que él supiera que a pesar de lo contradictorio de las circunstancias, tiene una madre.

Explicó Jimmy refiriéndose a una foto enmarcada de la madre de Dylan sobre la mesita de noche en forma de goma de carro. Se veía una joven de unos diesciocho años, de pelo castaño como los de Dylan y los ojos cafés. Era hermosa, pero su rostro no reflejaba ser una persona afectuosa, era ese tipo de rostro del que podías deducir muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo nada.

-Entiendo...

-Tú eres mucho más hermosa, Allie. Por dentro y por fuera.

Ella como siempre se preguntó cómo era que él podía siempre leerle el pensamiento. Es como si su alma siempre estuviera desnuda para él.

-¿Y cuándo traerán a Dylan?

-Por la noche temprano mamá lo traerá. Insistió en llevarlo a un cumpleaños, yo no puedo negarme, Dylan también es muy apegado a ella.

-Imagino...

-Ven, vamos a la sala. ¿Qué película quieres ver primero?

-Ummm. Dark waters primero, luego livero la tensión con American Pie.

Jimmy rió. La primera película tenía un poco de misterio y suspenso, pero no era algo que se le pudiera llamar horror y ella ya estaba preocupada. Él puso la película y no se preocupó por setearla ya que ambos preferían verla en inglés. En lo que pasaban todas las promociones de otros estrenos, Jimmy fue a servir helado para ambos.

-Puedes subir los pies en el sofá si quieres, Allie.

Le gritó desde la cocina. Ella se quitó las sandalias y se sentó con la espalda inclinada en uno de los bordes del sofá y subió las piernas. Él volvió a su lado con el helado y acomodó las piernas de ella sobre su regazo para poder estar lo más cerca posible. Disimuladamente contempló sus piernas a gusto. Eran largas, delgadas y bien torneadas. Sus piecitos eran pequeños con el arco bien formado y sus deditos eran cortos y gorditos como salchichitas, pensó él y sus uñas estaban pintadas en pedicura francesa. Mientras ella saboreaba su helado napolitano ajena al escrutinio de él, movía los pies graciosamente. Esos simples gestos tan de ella enloquecían a Jimmy. Ella parecía estar enfrascada en la película, pero él estaba muy lejos de ahí. Estaba perdido viendo como ella disfrutaba su helado despreocupadamente como una niña y su boquita un poco embarrada estaba quebrando toda su resistencia, pero se mantuvo a raya.

-James, creo que necesito una servilleta. Soy un desastre comiendo helado...

-¿Y quién dice que necesitas una servilleta, Allie?

Le dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente al ver su cara de desconcierto.

-Es que mi boca está...

-A ver, échate un poco más para acá.

Le dijo él y ella se arrastró hasta estar muy cerca de él.

-Uy sí, vamos a quitarte todo ese embarre de helado de tu boquita.

Y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensarlo él comenzó a besarla pausadamente por todo el contorno de sus labios. Era perfecto ese sabor dulce que había dejado el helado. Le succionó suavemente ambos labios y luego ella le dio acceso para que su lengua pudiera pudiera entrar en su boca y profundizara el beso. Él la sostenía del rostro delicadamente mientras se besaban dulce, pero con pasión al mismo tiempo. Mientra la danza de lenguas seguía su ritmo, ella se sentó por completo sobre su regazo.

_**Cuéntame al oído muy despacio y muy bajito**_

_**por qué tiene tan luz este día tan sombrío**_

_**cuéntame al oído si es sincero eso que ha dicho**_

_**o son frases disfrazadas esperando sólo un guiño**_

_**cuéntame, cuéntame...**_

_**El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso**_

_**y ese beso a mí en el tiempo...**_

_**el cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso**_

_**y ese beso a mí en el tiempo...**_

-Allie...

Susurró él en medio del beso que ya había subido bastante de tono y él temía no poder ser responsable de sus actos. Siempre había mantenido sus deseos lejos de ella para no asustarla, pero teniéndola sentada sobre sus piernas y en medio de ese beso tan delicioso, él no sabía si iba a poder mantener sus manos quietas.

-Tenemos que detenernos, linda.

Su voz fue casi un murmullo. Estaba agitado y su cuerpo también había comenzado a reaccionar, Alisson que estaba sentada precisamente en esa área pudo notarlo, pero no se asustó. No sabía cómo apartarse de su cercanía ni de su boca.

-Pero... es que yo quiero que me sigas besando. Me gusta...

Jimmy se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Ella hacía la petición con el gesto más inocente del mundo, pero él era un hombre y tenía límites. Tampoco sabía cómo iba a desprenderse de ella, sólo que si no se detenía ahora, no sabía a dónde lo llevaría eso.

_**Cuéntame al oído a qué sabe ese momento**_

_**donde esperan hoy los días en que aquello era un sueño**_

_**cuéntame al oído dónde duermen hoy tus miedos**_

_**si aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo**_

_**cuéntame, cuéntame...**_

_**El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso**_

_**y ese beso a mí en el tiempo...**_

_**el cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso**_

_**y ese beso a mí en el tiempo...**_

-Alisson... tú no estás preparada para esto, linda. No quiero que tengas que arrepentirte luego...

Su voz sonaba a súplica, aunque no hubiera nada en el mundo que deseara más que hacerla suya, él sabía que en ese momento el paso sería contraproducente.

-Pero es que yo... quiero estarlo. Quiero que sigas besándome, por favor. ¿Podrías quitarme todo el rastro que él me dejó? Quiero que borres todo el dolor con tus labios y tus manos, con todo...

Jimmy estaba siendo puesto a prueba realmente y ya no sabía cuánto le duraría la resistencia.

-Allie... no puedo, de verdad. Lo deseo con toda mi alma, no sabes las ganas inmensas que tengo de hacerte mía y arrancarte todo el recuerdo que él te dejó... pero... aún no estás lista...

-Lo estoy, James, te lo juro. Enséñame cómo se ama... por favor... quiero que me ames... quiero sentirte, quiero tus caricias, quiero todo de tí, por favor...

-Alisson... espero que estés segura de esto... no habrá vuelta atrás. Si vas a ser mía... lo serás para siempre... no sabré cómo dejarte ir, así que por favor, piénsalo bien...

-Llevo pensándolo desde hace tiempo, Jimmy. Seré tuya para siempre. No podría ser de nadie más ni aunque quisiera.

Sus últimas palabras terminaron por convecer a Jimmy y toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue al piso. Ahora sólo importaba la rubia que tenía sobre sus piernas. Siguió besándola de la manera que sólo él sabía. Esta vez sus manos fueron recorriéndola desde sus piernas a sus muslos desnudos por la falda corta que ella traía. Sus labios se detuvieron en su cuello y oreja mientras sus manos permanecían en la cintura de ella. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se entregó perdidamente a esa boca que la desquiciaba. Cuando las manos de él se adentraron en su blusa ella sintió una inmensa descarga de pasión y un inmenso sentimiento de amor la invadió, pues él se tomaba su tiempo y no había brutalidad en sus actos, no le había arrancado la camisa de un tirón como la habían acostumbrado. Cuando él comenzó a tocar sutilmente sus pechos ella alzó los brazos para que él le quitara la blusa.

-Eres tan preciosa y delicada, Allie. Déjame besarte todita.

Jimmy se quedó contemplando los delicados y bien formados pechos de Alisson a travez de su sostén violeta de encaje y los masajeó tan suavemente y con tal admiración que ella estuvo al borde de las lágrimas. Le pareció que Jimmy pertenecía a otro mundo. Él le quitó el sostén para poder admirar completamente sus pechos y se quedó maravillado. Ella bajó un poco la vista ante su mirada encendida.

-No te avergüenzes, Allie, eres preciosa por todas partes. Voy a demostrártelo.

La acostó boca arriba en el sofá y le quitó la falda dejándola sólo en su sexy conjunto de ropa interior. Fue marcándola con sus besos desde los pies mientras ella gemía ante las sutiles caricias. Nunca en su vida la habían tocado así y ella estaba muy segura de que pasara lo que pasara, jamás se arrepentiría de todo lo que Jimmy estaba haciéndola sentir. Besó, acarició y mordisqueó cada centímetro de su piel y se apoderó de nuevo de su boca.

-James... yo... esto es increíble. Eres el hombre más increíble del mundo. Por favor... no te detengas.

Por primera vez Alisson supo lo que era ahogarse en pasión. Las miles de sensaciones que Jimmy le estaba despertando eran totalmente nuevas. Sólo sabía que quería dejarse arrastrar junto con él, no importaba nada más.

-No te preocupes, amor. No hay nada en el mundo que me haga determe en estos momentos. Nada va a salvarte de ser mía completamente.

Cuando Jimmy la besó ardientemente para luego quitarle las braguitas para acariciarla y besarla ahí mismo ella dio un gemido sorprendente. Él la acariciaba en lugares dónde ella creía que era imposible. Le rodeó el cuello con las piernas mientras se doblaba de placer y él no se detenía mientras el cuerpo de ella convulsionaba en miles de espamos. Alisson nunca había experimentado lo maravilloso que era un orgasmo y viniendo de alguien tan especial y que sólo podía profesar tanto amor, ella estaba tocando las puertas del cielo.

-Jimmy... nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto algo o alguien... Por favor... quiero ser tuya todita ahora. Regálame eso, Jimmy. Será como la primera vez para mí...

Esas palabras surtieron un gran efecto para Jimmy. Ella anhelaba ser suya tanto como él y claro que la complacería. La cargó sin dejar de besarla ni tocarla y se la llevó a su habitación dondé la amó sin control.

-Ahora sí, Allie. Voy hacerte completamente mía. Voy a marcarte todita y no serás de nadie más, amor. Nadie más va a besarte, tocarte como lo haré yo. Tú enterita eres mía.

Su voz ronca y apasionada y esas palabras tan posesivas hicieron que Alisson lo deseara más todavía. Mientras él seguía besando y acariciando cada rincón de su piel, ella sólo podía gemir y dejarse amar intensamente, le gustaba la foma sutil en que él mordisqueaba y su succionaba su piel dejando discretas marcas en sus lugares más íntimos.

-James, por favor. Ahora... te necesito ahora. Seré tuya siempre... hazlo ahora por favor.

En ese momento lo único que ella deseaba era tenerlo en su interior. Quería sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo. Lo deseaba de una manera irracional. Ella lo ayudó a quitarse toda la ropa y vio maravillada su cuerpo perfecto, fuerte y varonil. Contempló con un deseo pecaminoso aquella impresionante erección y definitivamente lo quería dentro de ella. Jimmy se puso un preservativo y después de provocarla y recorrerla nuevamente con su boca, finalmente se colocó sobre ella. Le colocó los brazos hacia arriba y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas. Ella automáticamente separó las piernas para que él pudiera entrar en ella. Él lo hizo de una forma tan natural y delicada que ella no podía crearlo. Mientras él se movía en su interior nunca paró de besarla ni de susurrarle al oído lo hermosa y especial que era ella.

-James... eres lo mejor. Nunca, nunca podré ser de nadie más. Te adoro, James. Soy tuya.

Le dijo con la voz apasionada mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-Y yo te amo, Allie. Después de esto... te prometo que vas amarme también.

-Yo ya te amo desde hace tiempo, James. Desde la primera vez que me abrazaste.

Cuando ella soltó eso, mientras el se movía en su interior acompasadamente por ella, que le seguía el ritmo con todo lo que sus instintos le permitían, él se movió con más ímpetu haciéndola gemir más fuerte. La transportó hacia una lluvia de estrellas y la hizo volver a la tierra junto con él en la experiencia más maravillosa.

-Te amo, Allie. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Él se levantó un momento para deshacerse del preservativo y cuando fue a tumbarse a su lado ella le pidió que se quedara sobre ella para acariciarlo.

-Es que siempre he querido hacer esto, James. Quédate aquí encima de mí, no me molesta tu peso. Quiero acariciarte hasta que te quedes dormido. ¿No te molesta?

Esa petición hizo que él sencillamente la adorara más. Si es que eso era posible.

-Claro que no, linda. No habrá nada mejor que dormir sobre tí, con tus caricias.

Él se acomodó sobre ella y ella lo cubrió de besos y caricias hasta que él se durmió. Ella permaneció despierta. No quiso perderse ni un segundo de él.

-Jimmy, cariño, tu teléfono está sonando.

Alisson trataba de despertar a Jimmy que estaba profundamente dormido sobre su cuerpo, pero él ni se movía.

-Vamos, James, despierta.

Lo llamó más fuerte y trató de salir de abajo de él pero no pudo. El movimiento de ella hizo que al fin despertara. Estaba un poco desorientado hasta que supo con quién estaba.

-¿Estoy lastimándote, amor?

Preguntó preocupado cuando la sintió revolverse bajo él.

-No, cariño. Tu celular estaba sonando, pero no te despertabas...

Jimmy terminó de despertar por completo cuando recordó a su hijo que pronto estaría ahí. Le dio un beso a Alisson y ambos se apresuraron a vestirse y arreglarse luego de que él le devolviera la llamada a su madre y ésta le avisara que estaría ahí en media hora.

-¿Crees que yo le guste a Dylan?

-Claro que sí, linda. Dylan es muy simpático. Tanto que cuando sales tienes que tener cuidado porque se encariña con todo el mundo y alguien podría robarselo fácilmente. Ya en el supermercado son locos con él, todas las cajeras son sus novias.

Dijo Jimmy con orgullo y Allie pudo sentirlo. Pensó que él sería un excelente padre si algún día tenía hijos. Los toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, bello. Aquí está tu terremoto. No sé cómo no llegó dormido en el camino...

La señora se quedó a media frase cuando vio a la linda chica que acompañaba a Jimmy y que le sonreía tímidamente desde una distancia prudente.

-Hola, mamá.

-¡Papá!

Dylan se le arrojó en los brazos como un torbellino y él le dio un beso.

-Mamá, ella es Alisson Grandchester, mi novia. Allie, ella es mi madre, Virginia. Y este es la luz de mis ojos, Dylan.

Tanto Alisson como la madre de Jimmy estaban en shock. Su madre porque no sabía que su hijo tenía novia y Alisson porque no se esperaba que él se la presentara como su novia. Dylan le sonreía y bajaba el rostro como sintiendo timidez y era adorable.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Grandchester? ¿Los de...?

-Así es, señora. Un placer conocerla.

La señora quiso parecer eceptica, pero la sincera y deslumbrante sonrisa que parecía venir tan natural del rostro de Alisson la desarmó y tuvo que devolvérsela.

-El placer es mío. Bueno, yo tengo que irme, cielo. Adiós, Dylan.

-Aios abela.

Dijo el niño agitando la manita y a Alisson le pareció increíblemente conmovedor. Jimmy bajó al niño de sus brazos y éste se quedó contemplando a Alisson con curiosidad.

-Hola, Dylan.

Le dijo ella bajándose hasta su altura.

-Dale un besito a Allie, Dylan.

El niño rápidamente le dio un pegajoso y humedo besito en la mejilla y ella se derritió por completo.

-¿Comiste, Dylan?

-Si. Omí biocho y jugo y ulces.

Respondió el niño graciosamente y ambos rieron. Luego Dylan siguió mirando a Alisson con mucha atención, como si estuviera buscando algo en ella.

-Mamá...

Balbuceó el niño y ambos se quedaron en shock, especialmente Alisson.

-No, Dylan, no soy tu mamá, precioso. Yo soy tu amiga, Allie.

-¡Allie!

Repitió el niño con emoción y le sonrió. Luego a su manera les indicó que fueran a su cuarto, como solía hacerlo con todas las visitas para mostrarles sus juguetes y cómo funcionaban. Ellos los siguieron. El niño le llevaba a Alisson todo lo que iba sacando sel cajón. Le mostró unos bloquecitos de lego y comenzó a unirlos. Luego le llevó un carrito de Lightning Mcqueen para que ella lo impulsara y el carrito corriera.

-Orre, mamá, orre...

Decía el niño mientras el carrito corría por el piso y otra vez volvió a llamarla mamá desconcertándolos nuevamente.

-Dylan, ella no es mamá, ella es Allie y es tu...

-¡Mamá!

Repitió el niño señalando la foto en la mesita de noche y ambos entendieron de golpe. Alisson tenía una camisa en el mismo color que usaba la madre de Dylan en la fotografía. El pelo de la mujer de la fotografía era un poco más oscuro que el de ella, pero a los ojos de Dylan era igual. No es que ella se pareciera a su madre, pero para un niño de dos años, la forma del pelo y el color de la camisa, tomando en cuenta que es la única imagen que tiene de su madre, se confundió. Alisson sintió un profundo pesar y se le aguaron los ojos.

-Yo soy Allie, cariño y ella es mamá. Yo Allie y ella mamá.

Alisson se señalaba a ella y a la foto tratando de que el niño entendiera la diferencia.

- Mamá Allie.

Ella se dio por vencida y Jimmy por primera vez no supo qué decir.

-Está bien, Dylan, soy mamá Allie, entonces.

El niño sonrió y la derritió por completo mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos verdes aceitunado como su padre.

-Bueno, Dylan, ahora tienes que dormir...

-No... olmir no...

El niño protestó a punto de llorar y se aferró a Alisson buscando apoyo y ella no pudo evitar cargarlo.

-Déjalo un ratito más, Jimmy. Al menos hasta que me vaya.

Eran dos contra uno y Jimmy supo que tenía todas las de perder, estaba en medio de sus dos debilidades. El niño con aire victorioso siguió buscando juguetes en el cajón y se apareció con una pequeña placa y unas esposas.

-Papá olicía.

Dijo haciendo que ella muriera de risa. Luego los tres pasaron al sofá donde vieron una película infantil en la cual Dylan se quedó dormido en la mitad y luego de que Jimmy lo acostara, Alisson se despidió de él y se fue a su casa. Le costó irse, no querían separse luego de todo lo que vivieron, pero ya había sido demasiado para un día y ella tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, pues la reacción de Dylan hacia ella realmente la aturdió.

Candy decidió salir un poco de la depresión por su bebé y por Terry, pues sabía que había algo que estaba preocupándole y quiso averiguarlo y estar ahí para él como siempre él había hecho con ella. Se puso un vestidito sencillo y cómodo de algodón, se soltó el larguísimo pelo que Terry se negaba a que se lo cortara y se pintó las uñas de las manos y pies. Se maquilló suavemente para devolverle un poquito de alegría a su rostro.

-¡Candy! Ven aquí, por favor.

Terry la sorprendió entrando de pronto en la habitación, ella nisiquiera lo sintió llegar. Sólo notó que en sus ojos se reflejaba un gran dolor.

-Terry, mi amor, ¿qué pasó?

-No me preguntes, Candy... Sólo quiero abrazarte mucho. Te amo, princesa, los amo.

Terry la acercó a él desesperado y la besaba a ella y a su bebé con urgencia.

-Terry, nosotros también te amamos mucho, pero por favor... dime qué te pasa... hacen días que estás...

-Candy, princesa... ahora no. Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo por favor...

_**Oye...  
Cuantas tonterías  
te decía y me decías  
todo era tan simple...  
entre los dos**_

Siempre era domingo  
madrugadas tivias  
y eramos los dueños del amor... 

-Está bien, amor, pero luego vas a decirme qué es lo que te pasa.

Terry la abrazó fuerte y se quedó contemplando y acariciando su barriga. Empezó a besarla y acariciarla con pasión, pero con delicadeza.

_**Hasta que un día un viento helado  
se metió en la habitación  
congelándome la piel y el corazón...  
Y despertó de mi pasado  
los fantasmas y una horrible confusión nos abrazó...  
**_

-Candy, ¿puedo hacerte el amor?

-Terry... claro que puedes, mi amor... yo soy tuya...

-Te necesito, princesa, más que nunca...

-Aquí estoy para tí, cielo. Puedes tomar cuánto quieras, sabes que soy toda tuya.

Terry la acarició con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz debido a lo grande que estaba ya su vientre. La besó intensamente mientras la conducía a la cama donde le quitó la ropa y se desvistió él también.

_**Me dueles, me ardes me siento cobarde  
te quise dar la vida y hoy casi te me olvidas,  
no entiendo, no hables...  
yo sé que soy culpable  
mejor ni te despidas  
perdóname en silencio... por favor **_

-Te amo, pecas. Nunca olvides eso.

Terry se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo e hizo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas. Fue repartiendo besos por todo su cuello, hombros, pechos, vientre, como si quisiera memorizarla completa y ella lo acariciaba entero y se dejaba amar en una entrega total.

_**Lluvia y melodías, y perfecta melodía  
y era nuestro pan de cada día  
Nada nos faltaba... nada nos dolía  
Y éramos los dueños del amor... **_

Danzaron al compás entre oleadas de amor y palabras dulces y bellas promesas, llegando ambos hasta el final y Terry se quedó por un largo rato aferrado a ella. Luego decidió tomar un baño y Candy se puso arreglar la cama nuevamente y a recoger la ropa que habían tirado, cuando fue a recoger el pantalón de Terry vio que un papel doblado sobresalía. No quiso leerlo, pero no lo pudo evitar. Se dio cuenta que era un resumé y eso no la sorprendió. Miró el nombre del solicitante y no recordaba de qué era que se le hacía familiar. Terry venía saliendo del baño en ese preciso momento y se quedó en shock. Su expresión hizo que de pronto Candy supiera de qué se trataba todo y él estaba pegado al piso sin poderse mover.

-¿Ella? ¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido así todo este tiempo? No me digas que le diste trabajo...

-No, Candy, escucha...

Terry se sintió acorralado y desesperado.

-¿No la has olvidado, Terry? Ahora entiendo las pesadillas, tu comportamiento...

_**Y hasta que un día un viento helado  
se metió en la habitación,  
congelándome la piel y el corazón  
Y despertó de mi pasado  
los fantasmas y una horrible confusión, nos abrazó...**_

-No, Candy, por favor. No saques concluciones... déjame explicarte cómo fue que...

-¿Ahora quieres explicarme? Ahora porque descubrí este papel... No me lo pensabas decir. Tanto que te esforzaste para que yo confiara en tí y resulta que tú eres el que no confía en mí. Llevamos dos años, Terry. ¿No te he dado mi vida entera como para que ahora no puedas confiarme algo tan importante?

-Candy, por favor, déjame hablar. Claro que confío en tí. Si no te lo conté antes fue porque...

-¿Todavía sientes algo por ella? ¿Te gustaría que fuera ella y no yo la que te diera un hijo?

Le preguntó llena de dolor y decepción y en un llanto desgarrador.

_**Me dueles, me ardes me siento cobarde  
te quise dar la vida y hoy casi te me olvidas,  
no entiendo, no hables...  
yo sé que soy culpable  
mejor ni te despidas  
perdáname en silencio... porfavor **_

Esas palabras hirieron a Terry en lo más profundo. Jamás en la vida él cambiaría a su mujer por ninguna otra y menos por un ser tan abominable como Michelle.

-Candy, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Tú sabes que siempre has sido todo mi universo. No te lo había dicho porque estaba demasiado afectado para hacerlo. Yo no tengo sentimientos amorosos hacia ella, pero lo que me hizo y el dolor que me causó es algo que no puedo olvidar y el haberse presentado ahí hizo que se me revolviera todo el dolor que había enterrado por tanto tiempo desde que tú apareciste.

-¿Y por qué me lo ocultaste?

-¿Y cómo iba a decírtelo si tú misma estabas pasando por tu propio infierno? Estabas siempre llorando por tu madre, deprimida en cada rincón. Quise hacerlo, pero no pude seguir cargándote con más dolor...

Aunque Candy no quiso, reconoció que él que tenía parte de la razón. Él se le acercó para abrazarla desesperadamente y aunque ella estaba molesta y dolida, tuvo que corresponderle el abrazo. Él estaba llorando en su hombro y ella no pudo resistirlo.

-Perdóname, Candy. Yo sí confío en tí. Te amo con todo mi ser.

Terry le contó todo a Candy con lujo de detalles y ella no pudo evitar llorar con él.

-Yo también te amo con toda mi alma, Terry. Por favor, no vuelvas hacerme esto. Sea lo que sea, por favor confía en mi. Yo no puedo evitarte el dolor que ella te hizo sentir ni puedo devolverte el hijo que perdiste. Si puedo darte un futuro a mi lado y a este bebé que tanto has deseado y que puedes amarlo tanto como hubieras querido amar al otro...

Terry se cobijó entre los brazos de Candy y se quedaron abrazados toda la noche.

Continuará...

Hola chicas! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Intenso, ¿no? Agridulce lo llamaría yo. Estamos tocando muchos puntos dramáticos y emocionantes de la historia y nos falta aún bastante camino por recorrer y diversas situaciones por vivir. Espero que me dejen saber su parecer mediante un review.

*Canción de Albert y Paula: "Me dediqué a perderte" Alejandro Fernández

*Canción de Jimmy y Alisson: "Cuéntame al oído" La oreja de Van Goh

*Canción de Terry y Candy: "Perdóname en silencio" Reyli

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Rose Grandchester: Prometo darle un final fantástico a esta historia dónde sólo puedan llorar de alegría, pero primero tendremos que andar por terrenos agridulces antes de llegar ahí.**_

_**Are: Gracias por seguirme y tus comentarios.**_

_**Laura Grandchester: Amiga, tus reviews me motivan mucho, no me abandones.**_

_**Ma. De la Luz: Bienvenida, espero te quedes hasta el final.**_

_**Eva Grandchester: Tú eres de las fieles, gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Fati: Gracias por tu ánimo y tus palabras.**_

_**LizCarter: Diferimos en muchas cosas, pero agradezco tu fidelidad desde mi historia anterior, espero ya hayamos aclarado todas las diferencias y malas interpretaciones.**_

_**Iris: Gracias por tus palabras, he leído todos tus reviews.**_

_**Zafiro Azúl: Gracias por tu apoyo y respaldo, tus palabras también me han dado ánimo.**_

_**Quisquillosa: Tú también eres de las fieles, gracias por tus respetuosas sugerencias.**_

_**Carito Andrew: Si no me equivoco creo que también me seguiste en mi historia anterior, gracias por tu respaldo.**_

_**Claris: Gracias por tu ánimo y aliento, nos seguiremos leyendo.**_

_**Subuab: Tú te has convertido en una gran amiga aunque no te conosca personalmente. Todos tus reviews me han emocionado mucho, sabes entenderme y creo que no hay nadie que haya captado todos los mensajes y emociones que he querido transmitir a travez de mis historias mejor que tú. Espero que me sigas en cada una de ellas porque tengo dos más en mente al finalizar esta.**_

_**Shareli Grandchester: Otra gran amiga que he adquirido en este maravilloso mundo de fanfiction. Gracias por todo, corazón.**_

_**Amy C.L.: You've become in a great friend to me too. Thank u very much for your words and cheers. I'll be waiting for your next review, see u, girl.**_

_**-Daniela Bascuan: Yeah, otra amiga más que fanfiction me regaló, no tengo palabras para agradecer tanto apoyo.**_

_**Zucastillo: Gracias por tu apoyo y todos tus reviews.**_

_**Ivonne: Bienvenida, amiga, espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**_

_**Lulú G. : He leído todos tus reviews aunque a veces pienses que no se publican. Gracias por tu fidelidad, amiga.**_

_**Malu Uzumaki: Otra amistad nacida de fanfiction. Eres otra de las fieles y tus palabras también me impulsan a continuar.**_

_**Las quiero a todas, chicas, si alguna se me quedó, disculpen. Yo leo absolutamente todos sus reviews y los tomo en cuenta. Nos veremos en el próximo. Sé que aunque actualizo seguido, me tardo un poco más ya que estoy atravezando momentos un poco difíciles y pues como yo trabajo con personas no es fácil hablarles y atenderlas disimulando las lágrimas y hablar con la voz quebrada y el nudo en la garganta. Actualizo tan rápido porque esta página se ha convertido en mi refugio y salgo de mi mundo real por un rato. Espero que sigan disfrutando de lo que más me gusta hacer que es escribir, a parte de la actuación, tengo un poco de cada una de mis personajes femeninos que he creado para esta historia, a excepción de sus vivencias personales. Les he dejado este capítulo extenso porque tal vez mañana no pueda publicar, pues estaré celebrando mi quinto aniversario con mi esposo jejeje. Pues sí, me casé joven, como Candy. Tengo 25 años, pero con altas y bajas seguimos en pie y hacia adelante, así que a celebrar y dar gracias a Dios por mi esposo y mis hijos Derek y Jilly Ann, mis dos tesoritos.**_

_**Las quiero de corazón,**_

_**Wendy**_


	22. Chapter 22

Amor de verano

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 22 Miles de emociones

Después de dos largos meses más la madre de Candy había presentado una mejoría y si bien su enfermedad seguía avanzando, al menos pudo sentirse mejor y recobrar un poco de su inquebrantable espíritu consiguiendo estar fuera del hospital por el momento, aunque con rigurosos seguimientos, tratamientos y quimioterapias. A pesar de las circustancias, Rosemary White sonreía y estaba realmente feliz. Estaba organizando el babyshower de su hija. Eso era algo que nadie podía negarle y daba gusto ver con el ánimo y emoción que decoraba el pastel que ella mismo había hecho. Patty y Annie que estaban de visita ahí con sus padres y Stear estaban llenando globos mientras Heidi con una habilad increíble hacía hermosas figuras con ellos con motivos de bebé inspirados en el arca de Noé. Rosemary estaba vestida linda como siempre y se había comprado una hermosa peluca, nada podía quitarle su ilusión y sólo le rogaba a Dios tiempo suficiente para conocer a sus nietos, la dicha de al menos verlos nacer. La casa White estaba hermosa, los entremeces y el olor a comida era exquisito.

-Stear, ¿Qué haces? Si llenas tanto los globos van a explotar antes de que llegue Candy.

-¡Ay Patty! Qué mucho te quejas, al menos estoy ayudando.

-Sí, pero las cosas se hacen bien o no se...

-Patty, por Dios, déjalo ya. Stear, no te preocupes, sólo llénalos un poquito menos.

Ahí estaba Annie de árbitro entre los dos. Patty solía ser muy perfeccionista y Stear un poco dejado, pero aún así se complementaban.

-¡Wow! Todo es precioso, cuando Candy lo vea se va a morir.

-Pues Dios quiera que no se muera, Eliza.

Respondió Tom burlonamente ganándose un codazo por parte de ella y Heidi se echó a reir.

-¿Quieres que decore para tu babyshower también?

Preguntó Heidi amable y Eliza se sorprendió y conmovió.

-Claro que sí, linda. Pero tendrás que hacerlo para un princesita.

Dijo Eliza acariciando su vientre y sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo se llamará?

-Brianna Nicole.

Respondió Tom con orgullo, pues él había elegido ese nombre y no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Hummm... I like it.

Respondió la chica de pronto haciéndolos reir. Les gustaba toparse con personas con las que pudieran mantener vivo su inglés aunque por lo general siempre hablaban en español. Toda la familia Grandchester-White estaban ahí y cada quien decoraba, ayudaba en la cocina, acomodaban regalos, los únicos que aún no habían llegado era Candy y Terry.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

-¿Ya estás lista, Rapunzel?

Preguntó Terry mientras Candy terminaba de tejerse una hermosa trenza de lado que se había hecho y que le llegaba exactamente a las nalgas. Ella se puso un bonito pantalón de maternidad en licra que le llegaba encima de los tobillos en color negro. Una camisa azúl de maternidad que mostraba el hermoso contorno del vientre enorme y unos zapatos bajitos en color crema. A Terry le encantaba cómo se veía y sobre todo lo lleno que estaban ahora sus pechos. Nadie se veía más maternal que ella.

-Ya casi, amor. ¿Tú crees que es fácil trabajar con esta melena que te niegas a que me corte?

-Nadie te manda a tener un pelo tan hermoso y que me encanta.

Le respondió tomándola por la cintura y chocando su nariz con la suya mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Eres un engreído Terrence.

-Así me amas.

-Y un arrogante también.

-Pues prepárate entonces, porque pronto seremos dos.

Terry acarició y besó a su hijo. No veía la hora en que llegara, moría por tenerlo en sus brazos. Tenía una ilusión enorme de ver a Candy con él cargado arrullándolo o alimentándolo.

-Está muy grande, mi amor. A penas puedo caminar, me canso mucho.

-Ya prontito llega, princesa, aunque voy a extrañar esta linda barriga.

-Yo también, pero ya ansío poderme vestir como antes...

Dijo Candy con melancolía recordando sus sexys atuendos que enloquecían a Terry y su abdomen plano y perfecto, pero adoraba sentir a su hijo crecer dentro de ella.

-Pues ya no irás enseñando todo como antes. Tienes que taparte un poquito más...

-¡Terry! Te dije que no voy a cambiar mi forma de...

-No he dicho eso, princesa.

Le respondió con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿Y qué quisiste decir entonces?

Respondió seria y esperando la respuesta de Terry.

-Que también quiero una niña. Cuando nazca Jeremy quiero también una hermosa princesita como tú. Así pecosita y malcriada como su mami.

Le dijo comiéndosela a besos y ella reía.

-¿Cuando nazca Jeremy? ¿Terry, no crees que es demasiado pronto? Al menos vamos a disfrutar un poquito más del bebé antes de encargar otro.

-¿En un año?

Preguntó engreído como un niño.

-En un año, cielo. Recuerda que también tenemos una boda que organizar. Y... puede que sea otro niño...

-Será una niña, amor. Ya me dijeron cómo tengo que hacer para...

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Candy con los ojos abiertos como platos y Terry se echó a reir.

-Nada, princesa, no me hagas caso. Será una niña, ya lo verás. Vámonos, que nos están esperando.

Se apresuraron al auto y llegaron a la casa White. Cuando entró quiso llorar de emoción. Todo estaba decorado hermoso. En la pared donde se encotraba la mesa del bizcocho había cortinas en colores azúl, verde, naranja y amarillo. En las esquinas de la mesa había hermosas figuras de globo simulando animales y un hermoso banner del motivo del arca de Noé que decía "baby shower de Candice y Terrence. El bizcocho era precioso, simulaba un bebé envuelto en un pañito del pico de una cigüeña y otros bizchochos más pequeñitos simulando peluches y juguetes de los mismos animales del motivo. Al rededor del bizcocho habían figuras decorativas en cartón de animales y algunos decían "welcome baby" o "its a boy". Todo hermoso y encantador. Las demás mesas tenían manteles en azúl, verde, amarillo y naranja con un cooler de foam en el centro decorado de animales y una tenaza para coger el hielo.

-Hola, hola!

Se anunció Candy muy alegre y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre con un gran abrazo.

-Mi pequeña, que enorme estás.

Le dijo Rosemary tocándole el vientre.

-¿Cómo estás, Terry?

-Ansioso que nazca ya mi hijo. Pero a usted ni le pregunto, está guapísima como siempre.

A Rosemary le conmovió el gesto amable de su yerno y lo abrazó sinceramente.

-Hola. ¿Cómo están mis niños hermosos y mi nieto?

-Hola, Eleanor. Estamos muy bien. Mira que grande está Jeremy.

Dijo Candy señalando su enorme vientre.

-Hola mamá, estás radiante.

-No seas adulador, Terry. Dame un beso y un abrazo. No creas que porque tengas veinticuatro años dejaré de besarte.

Candy se hechó a reir con las ocurrencias de Eleanor y Terry de maldad abrazó a su madre bien fuerte y le dio un meloso beso.

-Mamá, no lo acapares, Terry es mío.

-Heidi, princesa hermosa. ¿Tú también quieres un abrazo de oso?

La chica no esperó más y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Luego de que Terry casi la dejaba sin aire por el abrazo, saludó efusivamente a Candy.

-Candy, parece que yo estoy pintado aquí. ¿Ya no quieres a tu hermano favorito?

-¡Albert, te extrañé mucho! ¿Cómo está mi sobrina hermosa?

Preguntó Candy dándole un beso a Paula que estaba al lado de Albert.

-Rossy está muy bien. Creciendo.

Respondió Albert abrazando con ternura la cintura de su mujer.

-¿Rossy?

Preguntó Terry intrigado.

-Rose Marie. En honor a Rosemary y mi segundo nombre, Marie. No me preguntes, lo escogió Albert.

Respondió Paula y Terry la abrazó y le besó ambas mejillas a Paula.

-¡Terry! El hermano más guapo y sexy del mundo.

Alisson se lanzó a sus brazos y Terry la levantó en el aire. El adoraba a sus hermanas, pero siempre fue mucho más apegado a Alisson y ella había estado con él cuando Michelle lo derrumbó, lo mismo que él cuando pasó la mala experiencia con aquél hombre al que Terry casi mata a golpes. Siempre había celado y protegido mucho a Alisson, desde que estaban en el colegio.

-Estás hermosa, Allie. Mi hermana favorita.

-Pensé que yo era tu hermana favorita.

Se quejó Paula y Heidi puso su rostro bien serio. Ella siempre decía que Terry era suyo.

-Chicas, ya, yo alcanzo para todas. Dios mío, estas mujeres van a volverme loco.

Dijo Terry haciéndose el interesante y todos rieron.

-Terry, él es Jimmy, aunque ya lo habías conocido. Es mi novio.

Terry se puso serio de repente, pero saludó a Jimmy muy amable y recobrando la sonrisa.

-Es un placer, Terry. Candy, estás hermosa, muy linda en verdad.

Dijo Jimmy y acarició ligeramente el vientre de Candy. Terry se puso muy serio. No era que aún tuviera celos de Jimmy, él sabía que éste sólo tenía ojos para su hermana, pero el tocarle el vientre era una caricia que Terry sentía que sólo él podía hacer y sencillamente no le daba la gana de compartirlo con nadie. Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y disfrutar de lo hermoso que estaba todo. Comieron, bromearon todos juntos. La felicidad fluía en esa casa.

-¡Hola, genteeeeee! Ya que todos hemos disfrutado de los deliciosos entremeces y hemos cacareado todo lo que se podía, es hora de empezar con los juegos y yo tengo unos bien buenos. Así que arriba esos ánimos y vamos a jugar.

La hermosa y divertida Annie habló, la cabezilla de todos los planes.

-El primer juego consiste en que eligiremos a dos caballeros que tomarán cada uno un biberón de los que están aquí, los cuales han sido llenados de cerveza. El que se tome todo el contenido primero gana. Pido dos voluntarios. ¿Quién dice yo?

Annie esperó y esperó, pero nadie se animó.

-Muy bien. Ya que no hay voluntarios me veré en la obligación de escogerlos yo misma. A ver, a ver... Usted, señor Grandchester, hágame el honor de venir aquí.

Richard Grandchester no tuvo más remedio que pararse al lugar indicado y tomó su biberón lleno de cerveza.

-Vamos Richard, demuéstrales cómo se hace.

Lo animó Eleanor mientras que sus hijos sólo reían.

-Okay, ahora sólo necesito otro contrincante... Se me está ocurriendo... si tú, tío William, no te hagas el loco y párate aquí.

-Está bien, pero si me emborracho será tu responsabilidad.

Contestó William jocoso y todos rieron. Los dos futuros abuelos con biberón en mano esperaron la señal de Annie y comenzaron a beber lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¡Richard, Richard, Richard!

Animaban los Grandchester.

-Eso es, vamos, William, ya casi le ganas, sólo un poco más.

Gritaba Eliza desde su asiento.

-Un aplauso para Richard Grandchester. Usted ha ganado esta hermosa pluma en forma de cigüeña.

Todos rieron por la graciosa pluma y los abuelos volvieron a sus lugares.

-Ahora falta otro juego y cómo sé que no habrá voluntarios tendré que escoger yo misma a las víctimas. Tom, Jimmy, adelante, por favor.

Los dos pobrecitos fueron al frente muy confiados mientras Annie y todos los demás sonreían maliciosamente.

-Mis queridos chicos, este juego consiste en que les voy a vendar los ojos y les daré a probar un poco de la deliciosa comida para bebés y el que adivine qué comida es gana.

-¿Qué? Annie, ¿te volviste loca? No pienso probar...

La protesta de Tom se quedó en el aire porque Annie ya lo estaba vendando.

-Annie... por favor, dime que al menos serán de frutas y no vegetales...

-Lo siento, Jimmy, pero no puedo revelarte esa información. Así que por favor, vamos a vendarte y a jugarrrrr.

Annie les puso un babero a cada uno, tomó una de las compotas y con una cucharilla plástica le dio a probar primero a Tom.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a un pobre bebé?

Exclamó Tom casi escupiendo la bendita comida que le dio Annie.

-No seas grosero, Tom y comienza adivinar qué es o te seguiré dando más cucharadas.

Todo el mundo reía ante el enfado de Tom. Pobrecitos, pensaron. Annie tomó otra compota de distinto sabor y se la dio a probar a Jimmy.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Es que no tienen piedad los que inventan estas cosas?

Todos rieron ante la angustia de Jimmy.

-Ya sé, esta porquería son guisantes. Tiene que ser, porque saben fatal.

-Muy bien, Tom. Señoras y señores, otro ganador. Un aplauso para el valiente Tom.

Gritó Annie irónica mientra Tom fue corriendo a tomar agua seguido de Jimmy.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, amor. ¿Me puedo quedar con la hermosa pluma?

Dijo Eliza besando a su marido.

-Si pensaron que los juegos terminarían aquí, lamento decirles que pensaron muy mal. Hace rato que he estado mirando entre la multitud en busca de mis próximas víctimas... Terry, querido amigo, ven aquí, por favor.

-¿Yo? Pero yo soy el padre...

-Precisamente por eso, querido, tienes que practicar.

Terry resignado pasó al frente ante las burlas de todos los demás.

-Pero no crean que Terry será el único participante, no, no no... Albert, primito, ven para acá, bombón.

Albert corrió el mismo destino de Terry y se paró al frente.

-Lamento informarles que los chicos no serán los únicos participantes, así que señora Grandchester, hágame el favor de venir aquí.

Reclamó Annie ante una muy sorprendida Eleanor.

-Esto sí que va a estar bueno.

Dijo Paula burlona desde su asiento.

-Patty, hermanita, ven aquí, primor, tú también participarás.

Patty quiso matar a su hermana por su brillante idea, pero se paró luego de que Candy le diera ánimo.

-Sé que los cuatro estarán preguntándose para que diantres están aquí. Bueno, no sé si han notado estos dos rollos de papel de baño que están aquí... ustedes, chicas, harán lo siguiente, cada una tomará un rollo y deberán hacerles un pañal con él a los chicos y tienen que tratar de que el papel no se rompa, el pañal que mejor quede, gana.

Eleanor y Patty tomaron su rollo y luego de la señal de Annie comenzaron a ponerles el "pañal" a Terry y Albert.

-Vamos, Eleanor, tuviste cuatro hijos, no puedes olvidar cómo se pone un pañal.

Animaba Annie ante una frustrada Eleanor por cada vez que el papel se rompía, pero le llevaba ventaja a Patty.

-Dios, mío, Annie, ¿compraste el papel más barato que encontraste?

Dijo Patty con frustración luego que tuvo que empezar de nuevo y el papel se le estaba acabando. Terry y Albert estaban muertos de la risa al igual que los demás.

-Los ganadores son... Eleanor y Terry. Un aplauso.

Entre risas, bullicio y aplausos, todos volvieron a su lugar a seguir divirtiéndose. Pusieron un karaoke y todos se animaron a cantar y divertirse. Luego de que ya todos hubieron participado, Rosemary tomó el micrófono para expresar unas palabras.

-Buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar presente aquí en un día tan importante para nosotros. A pesar de todas las circustancias, sólo puedo decir lo agradecida que estoy por la pronta llegada de mis dos hermosos nietos. Quiero agradecer a la familia Grandchester por todo su apoyo. Terry, gracias por cuidar y proteger tanto a mi princesa. Sé que serás un excelente padre. Albert, estoy muy orgullosa de tí y de tu linda mujer, una chica maravillosa y ejemplar. Paula, gracias por rescatar a mi hijo del abismo.

Todos atendían el discurso de Rosemary con gran emoción y la mayoría de las chicas tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Rosemary prosiguió con sus palabras.

-También quiero agradecer a mi esposo, por todo su apoyo y por los años que ha permanecido a mi lado en las buenas y las malas. He aprendido a valorar cada minuto de mi vida y para mí no hay nada más valioso que la familia, ustedes chicos, que son jóvenes, cuídenla y agradezcan por cada momento que puedan disfrutar a su lado. Voy a dedicarle esta canción a mi esposo y a toda la familia.

Rosemary cantando:

_**-Entre tú y yo hay tanto **_

_**que no queda el más pequeño espacio**_

_**nisiquiera el más absurdo llanto**_

_**y yo de tí me llevo**_

_**de tu boca la razón me llevo y grito así**_

_**-Detengan a la vida que se va tan de prisa**_

_**se escapó el ayer y se va lo que fue hoy**_

_**y desearía que mi vida diera el doble de años**_

_**en vez de terminar, que fuera mío el tiempo**_

_**para detenerlo al momento de amar**_

_**me sobrarían primaveras para dar color al cielo en tu honor**_

_**y un sin fin de estrellas al hacernos el amor.**_

Los ojos de William se aguaron emocionados, cuánto amor había en esa pareja. Todo era tan emocionante y triste al mismo tiempo. Candy derramaba lágrimas entre alegría y tristeza y Terry la abrazaba fuerte. Albert a pesar de fingir una gran fortaleza también era consolado por Paula, mientras los demás disfrutaban de la canción y su mensaje. Rosemary siguió cantando.

_**-Marca el reloj las horas**_

_**volando pasa y pasa el tiempo**_

_**robando imágenes, momentos**_

_**quiero de tí lo eterno**_

_**más allá del simple cuerpo**_

_**nuestras almas juntas de la mano y grito así**_

_**-Detengan a la vida que se va tan de prisa**_

_**se escapó el ayer y se va lo que fue hoy**_

_**y desearía que mi vida diera el doble de años**_

_**en vez de terminar, que fuera mío el tiempo**_

_**para detenerlo al momento de amar**_

_**me sobrarían primaveras para dar color al cielo en tu honor**_

_**y un sin fin de estrellas al hacernos el amor.**_

Todos aplaudieron y abrazaron a Rosemary, especialmente a su esposo e hijos, les llegó profundo el mensaje de la canción. Luego de que todos siguieran compartiendo en armonía, se cortó el delicioso bizcocho y casi a media noche todos comenzaron a irse, excepto Patty y Annie que se quedarían en la casa White junto con su madre hasta el día siguiente. Candy y Terry tampoco se habían ido, así que la pecosa aprovechó la ocación para subir al que fue su antiguo cuarto con Annie e interrogarla.

-Annie, ahora sí... ¿Qué pasó con Archie?

Soltó Candy sin anestesia y Annie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, los cuales pronto se aguaron.

-¡Ay, Candy!

Exclamó rompiendo en llanto.

-¿Qué pasó, Annie...?

-Es que yo... lo dejé hace seis meses porque...

-¿Qué?

Exclamó Candy con sorpresa.

-Es que yo... fue muy tonta. Al principio él me había dicho que sólo estaría en el Army reserve, y así fue, pero luego quiso entrar de lleno y yo... yo no quería eso para mí. Las largas ausencias, los entrenamientos, ya tuve bastante con papá...

-Pero, Annie, tú sabías desde el principio que eso podía pasar y...

-Él me había propuesto casarnos, pero yo no me sentía lista y le dije que no. Luego que lo ubicaran en Virginia... no era lo mismo... casi no podía hablar con él, estábamos a distancia y yo no podía soportarlo... yo me sentía muy sola.

-¿Lo dejaste porque él decidió entrar de lleno al Army? ¿Sólo por eso?

Mientras más sorprendida quedaba Candy, más lloraba Annie con su tonta decisión.

-Es que no sólo eso... yo... estando tan sola y con tanto tiempo libre, pues... volvía a salir con mis amigos, a compartir con otros chicos y... conocía a uno que hizo que toda mi seguridad hacia los sentimientos que tenía por Archie se tambalearan...

-¿Engañaste a Archie?

Preguntó Candy con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No exactamente... sólo que mientras Archie estaba lejos, él siempre estaba ahí... me hacía reir y me hacía compañía...

-Te decía todo lo que tú querías oir y mandaste a Archie al diablo mientras él sólo estaba preocupándose por labrar su futuro, uno que te permitiera tener la vida cómoda que siempre has llevado y que te sintieras orgullosa de él.

Le dijo Candy con reproche, pues ya había escuchado eso de boca de Archie o de la misma Annie cuando ella le contaba por teléfono cómo estaba su relación con él.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé, Candy? No tienes idea de lo arrepentida que estoy. Todo fue en un momento de vulnerabilidad... no me gusta estar sola... me sentí abandonada. Yo lo amo, lo juro, sólo que...

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Nada, Candy. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Lo herí demasiado y no he tenido contacto con él desde entonces. Le he mandado cartas y no contesta ninguna... he querido saber de él por Stear, pero no me dan muchos detalles...

_**Me quedé ahí buscando ese lugar**_

_**sólo por tratar de demostrar**_

_**olvidé que sin tu amor no valgo nada**_

_**y tomé una vuelta equivocada**_

_**me quedé sin movimiento**_

_**sin saber por dónde regresar**_

_**lleno de remordimientos**_

_**dejándote detrás fingí ser alguien más**_

_**Y llorar y llorar**_

_**no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_

_**te quiero recuperar**_

_**ven sálvame, despiértame**_

_**rescátame del sufrimiento**_

-Annie... yo sólo espero que al final puedan volver... aunque si en seis meses él no ha querido contacto contigo... no es por desalentarte, pero creo que acabas de cometer el error más grande de tu vida...

Annie rompió en un llanto desolador y Candy que siempre había sido muy sensible la abrazó y lloró con ella.

-Tendré que aprender a olvidarlo. No puedo hacer volver el tiempo atrás ni puedo pretender que me perdone después de haberle dado la espalda cuando más me necesitó. Supongo que tendré que aprender a vivir con ese error.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, Annie. Nunca pensé que fuera a pasar eso. Aunque creo que deberías esforzarse un poco más. Sigue buscándolo, haz que Stear y Patty sean tus cómplices. Agota todos tus recursos, no te rindas sin luchar.

Annie quería creer lo que le decía Candy, tan optimista, pero ella no creía que aún tuviera oportunidad, no después de la forma en que ella lo abandonó.

-No sé si deba, Candy. Si supieras todas las veces que me suplicó que me lo pensara bien, que me tranquilizara y luego tomara una decisión y yo me mantuve implacable, no le dí la más mínima oportunidad...

_**Tengo la esperanza que el dolor**_

_**cambie y se transforme en tu perdón**_

_**navegar en un mar sin fantasmas**_

_**y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa**_

_**juro que es verdad, no miento**_

_**que mi voluntad es el cambiar**_

_**pero sola yo no puedo**_

_**no sé cómo lograr mi alma reparar**_

-Entonces si la regaste feo, Annie. Aún así sigo diciéndote lo mismo, no te rindas tan fácil. Mejor ponte las pilas y búscalo por cielo y tierra, trata de lograr que te perdone y vuelva a ti.

_**Y llorar y llorar**_

_**no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_

_**te quiero recuperar**_

_**ven sálvame, despiértame**_

_**rescátame del sufrimiento**_

-Haré todo lo posible, Candy. Sinceramente no creo que haya quedado algo del inmenso amor que él sentía por mí y que yo me encargué de destruir, pero aún así lo intentaré.

Candy y Annie se despidieron luego que Terry les hubo tocado la puerta porque ya estaba muy cansado y quería irse.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Habían pasado dos semanas luego del babyshower y Candy ya se encontraba en las últimas, hasta había experimentado leves contracciones y punzadas en los últimos días, pero luego de que el médico la revisara, todavía no era el momento. En cambio Eliza, había dado a luz hacía tres días y ya se encontraba en casa con su preciosa bebé la cual tanto ella como Terry se mataban por cargar en turnos.

-Candy, amor, ¿estás segura que quieres venir conmigo a la empresa? Te ves tan agotada...

-Sí. Quiero que Neil me arregle y me corte estas desastrozas puntas del pelo. Además, quiero estar regia para cuando tenga que dar a luz.

Terry rió por las cosas que preocupaban a Candy y ya que no pudo lograr que desistiera de su idea, la dejó ir con él a la empresa y allí estuvieron en unos minutos.

-Hola, hola, la pareja más envidiada del mundo. El guapísimo Terry y la dulce Candy. Aquí, desde Puerto Rico, donde siempre hay verano, el gran Neil, búsquenme donde haya un sol, donde se acabe el mar, ese es el punto. ¡Wiiiii!

-Hola, Neil, te extrañé mucho, encanto.

Lo saludó Candy muerta de la risa por su ocurrencia. Terry que ya estaba tan acostumbrado al mismo espectáculo diariamente, no le prestó mucha atención.

-Terry, por Dios santo, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Candy? ¿Están seguros de que sólo hay un bebé?

-No seas payaso, Neil. Ella está muy bien y el bebé también, sólo que es grande.

A Terry le molestó el comentario, pero a Candy simplemente le dio risa.

-Ya dejen la pelea. Neil, vine a que me pongas bella como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

-No se diga más, bienvenida nuevamente a pasar por las manos expertas del maravilloso e incomparable Neil Leagan. Terry, puedes irte a cascarrabear a tu oficina, que esto es entre Candy y yo.

Este último comentario de Neil hizo que Candy casi se orinara de la risa al ver la expresión de Terry que sólo quería matarlo. Torciendo los ojos, Terry se fue a su oficina a trabajar con el último comercial que grabaría antes de que Candy diera a luz.

-Primero que nada, Candy, hay que cortar esta melena que...

-¡No! Terry no quiere. Sólo córtame las puntas que están muy maltratadas.

Resignado, Neil sólo se limitó a cortarle las puntas y como su pelo estaba parejo, le hizo muchas capas y le retocó los destellos rogándole a Dios que Terry no se apareciera por ahí y la viera exponiéndose a esos "fuertes químicos".

-Oye, Neil, no fuiste a mi baby shower ni a la actividad del día de las madres que también te invitamos junto con tu madre...

-Disculpáme, Candy, es que a veces no me siento cómodo entre mucha gente, no todos me aceptan por lo que soy... no siempre estoy en el mejor ánimo de soportar las miradas curiosas ni los cuchicheos de la gente...

-Sólo estábamos en familia, Neil y tanto mi familia como los Grandchester te adoran.

Dijo Candy mientras Neil seguía trabajando en su pelo y en el fondo le dolía el abierto rechazo que a veces sufría Neil por ser homosexual.

-Tal vez, Candy... pero preferí quedarme en casa...

Candy tuvo la sospecha de que había algo más que Neil no estaba diciendo.

-Pero al menos hubieras llevado a tu mamá en la actividad de las madres. No te preocupes por los demás, no entiendo por qué la gente es tan ignorante...

-De todas formas, mi madre no hubiera ido, no me dirige la palabra desde hace cinco años, mi papá dice que no tiene hijo, así que no tenía nada qué hacer allí.

Esa revelación golpeó fuertemente a Candy.

-Lo siento, Neil... no sabía que...

-No te preocupes, Candy. Soy diferente, cariño, el mundo no perdona a quien es diferente.

Candy se quedó callada, pues ante la respuesta de Neil, ella no encontró ningún argumento válido. Él por su parte se quedó tranquilo, soriendo y bromeando como siempre hasta que hubo dejado a Candy regia. Janice, la manicurista le arregló y pintó las uñas de las manos y los pies y todos estaban a sus órdenes e interesados por el bebé. Cuando estuvo totalmente lista fue a la oficina de Terry.

-Hola, Terry. ¿Estás muy ocupado?

-Sí, pero nunca para atenderte a tí, princesa.

Terry soltó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a ella.

-Ya estoy lista, mi amor. Tengo que ir a casa para preparar el bultito del bebé y el mío.

-¿Y por qué no esperas y nos vamos juntos? No me gusta que andes sola a estas alturas, podrías tener una emergencia...

Terry le hablaba con preocupación, siempre había tenido el temor de que pasara algo mientras él estaba trabajando.

-No va a pasar nada, mi cielo. Además, te conozco y sé que no vas a terminar en un buen rato.

-Está bien, llévate mi carro. Yo le diré a papá que me lleve, ya que él va a pasar por aquí para informarle todo lo que tiene que seguir en mi ausencia.

Cuando Candy se acercó a él para tomar las llaves él la acorraló con sus brazos.

-Terry, tengo que irme...

-¿Sin darme ni un besito?

-Te he dado como quinientos desde que me desperté.

-Pues que tacaña eres, yo esperaba al menos medio millón.

-Terry, basta. Dame las llaves.

Luego que Terry la besara hasta el cansancio finalmente le dio las llaves.

-Cuídate mucho, princesa. Cuida mucho al bebé.

Le dijo por último abrazándola para luego acariciar y besar su vientre. Candy salió de la oficina y emocionada por manejar el carro de Terry que le encantaba llegó apresuradamente al apartamento sin saber que otro carro la había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo. Estaba en el cuarto del bebé preparando su bultito y cuando fue a ponerlo encima del sofá de la sala, sonó el timbre y pensando que podía ser la pizza que había ordenado, abrió sin pensar.

-Buenas, tardes, querida.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Veo que Terry no te habló de mí, que maleducado.

-Pues no, no me habló de tí y cómo él no está será mejor que te vayas.

-¿Que me vaya? Que graciosa eres. ¿Tienes idea de todas las veces que me quedé en este apartamento?

Le espetó la intrusa con una sonrisa cargada de burla y Candy ya se había puesto muy nerviosa y comenzó acariciar su vientre porque su hijo se movía desesperado.

-No sé cuántas veces te quedaste aquí ni me interesa, sólo sé que desde hace tres años la que vive aquí soy yo y no me agrada tu compañía, así que por favor, vete.

Candy estaba perdiendo la pasiencia y la mujer no se movía.

-Le diste lo que tanto quería y ahora te tiene aquí como una reina, que ironía.

La mujer cada vez desconcertaba más a Candy y se estaba asustando.

-No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, pero me estoy hartando, vete de aquí ya, Terry no está.

-¿Y quién dijo que vine a ver a Terry? Vine a comprobar con mis propios ojos si Terry había sido capaz de olvidarme y casarse... pero seguramente lo hizo porque te embarazaste...

Candy comenzó a atar cabos.

-Como puedes ver, sí lo hizo y no porque estuviera embarazada, porque este bebé fue completamente planificado y deseado.

-Ay, cariño, que tontita eres. Él no va a casarse contigo, sólo quiere tener un hijo para olvidar su dolor por el que yo perdí.

Dijo la mujer aclarando las sospechas de Candy sobre su identidad e ignorando que Candy ya sabía cómo fue que "perdió" a su bebé. Aunque lo que dijo sobre que sólo quería que le diera un hijo hizo dudar a Candy, pues ya llevaban casi tres años juntos y no se habían casado, aunque más bien fue culpa de las circustancias, porque Terry se lo había propuesto muchas veces.

-La tonta eres tú, Michelle.

Cuando la mujer escuchó su nombre de la boca de Candy abrió los ojos como platos, entonces supo que Candy no estaba completamente ignorante de la situación. Candy no se amedrentó y siguió aguijoneándola.

-Terry me comprometió desde los diesicocho años, no nos hemos casado porque yo no he querido. Y claro que conosco toda la historia. Sé cómo fue que "Perdiste" a tu bebé. Sé que hace poco te apareciste en su oficina a joderle la vida nuevamente, pero no lo conseguiste, Michelle. No sé qué viniste a buscar, pero dudo mucho que lo hayas encontrado. Sé que lo único que pudiste haber encontrado en Terry fue su más grande odio y desprecio porque sé muy bien por él y por todos los empleados de la empresa de la forma en que mandó a sacar la basura de ahí. Este bebé, Michelle, es la adoración de Terry, al igual que yo. Sabes que desde que empezó nuestra relación él nunca ha dejado de amarme, desearme y consentirme, me ha dado todo, Michelle. Su amor, su respeto, su cariño, su vida entera y este apartamento del que presumes haberte quedado tantas veces.

-Gózate ahora, estúpida. En cuanto le des el hijo te botará porque es lo único que a él le interesa.

-Ahí te equivocas nuevamente, Michelle. Yo le pedí a Terry que tuvieramos este bebé. Él nunca me presionó. Ahora entiendo qué fue lo que hizo que "perdieras" al bebé. Imaginaste que al salir embarazada ibas a gozar de la vida que disfrutaba Terry, que ibas a estar en el lujo por toda tu vida y quién sabe cuántas mariposas más pasaron por tu mente. No contaste con el gran sentido de responsabilidad de Terry, que en ese tiempo no era nada y dependía del dinero de sus padres. Cuando supiste que él buscó un trabajo corriente de guardia de seguridad, de pronto "perdiste" el bebé.

-¡Cállate, estúpida! No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Terry me amaba...

-¡Ja! A los diesiocho años Terry sólo amaba todo lo que tú hacías en su cama, querida, porque virtudes, él en tí nunca pudo encontrar ninguna. Sabes, hasta pagaría por ver su cara al escuchar lo que tú estás afirmando. ¿Conoces el lado sarcástico de Terry, verdad?

Candy había herido profundamente el orgullo de Michelle, pero ésta no se decidía a largarse y seguía ahí mortificando a Candy.

-Piensa lo que quieras, niñita boba. Tú sólo eres su premio de consolación. Yo siempre voy a estar en medio de los dos.

-En eso tienes razón, Michelle. Por eso Terry se refiere a ti como basura, siempre estás en el medio, ahora entiendo el porqué del apodo.

-Ahora sí te la buscaste maldita.

Sin que Candy lo esperara, Michelle se avalanzó sobre ella y la haló fuerte del pelo luego de haberle propinado semejante bofetada. Candy hacía lo imposible por zafarse de la mujer que le halaba el pelo sin piedad y la había abofeteado ya varias veces, Candy gritaba desesperada y suerte que había dejado la puerta abierta y el chico que entregaría la pizza llegó como caído del cielo y contemplaba todo con horror al percatarse de cómo esa mujer golpeaba a la joven embarazada.

-Ayúdeme, por favor.

Suplicó Candy y el jóven soltó la caja de pizza y fue directamente a quitarle a la desquiciada mujer, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo llegaron Terry y Richard. Terry le quitó a Michelle de encima a Candy de una manera tan violenta que la hizo caer hasta el otro extremo del salón en donde estaban.

-Levántate, maldita porque voy a matarte a golpes.

Terry levantó a Michelle del piso brutalmente y tomándola fuerte del cabello con la otra mano estaba estrangulándola y ya los ojos se le estaban desorbitando. Ella realmente temía por su vida.

-Terry, cálmate. Voy a llamar a la policía. Suéltala, vas a matarla.

Suplicaba su padre mientras trataba de consolar a Candy que estaba atemorizada y sin aire. Su rostro estaba brutalmente lastimado y lloraba como una niña.

-Es que eso es precisamente lo que quiero, matarla.

¡Plaf!

Terry nunca había golpeado a una mujer, pero Michelle era mucho menos que un gusano en ese momento y la bofetada propinada con la fuerza varonil la desplomó contra el piso partiéndole los labios y un diente.

-Terry... por favor...

Suplicó Candy con un hilito de voz mientras su padre tuvo que quitárselo de encima a Michelle que estaba casi inconciente.

-Terry, lleva a tu mujer a calmarse, yo me ocupo de todo hasta que llegue la policía. Tú, muchacho, si no te molesta, necesito que estés aquí como testigo. No te preocupes por tu trabajo, yo te recompesaré muy bien.

Dijo Richard haciéndose cargo de la situación.

-No es necesario que me recompense, Señor. Mi novia acaba de perder al bebé estando en su octavo mes, si yo estuviera en el lugar del padre del bebé, también la habría matado con mis propias manos.

A Richard le conmovió la honestidad del jóven, pero aún así, cuando todo pasara, iba a recompensarlo de todas maneras. Mientras Richard esperaba por la policía vigilando a Michelle que estaba aturdida, Terry se encontraba en la habitación con Candy.

-Tranquila, Candy. Aquí estoy yo, princesa. Nada te va a pasar.

Terry trataba de consolarla en medio de su rabia y Candy no paraba de llorar asustada y desesperada.

-Mi ca -ca-ra, Terry, me-me duele mu-mucho. Y la nuca, me haló el pe-pelo fuerte...

La voz de Candy estaba quebrada por el llanto y al Terry verle su rostro todo golpeado e hichado quiso bajar nuevamente a terminar de matar a Michelle. La policía llegó y luego de que todos prestaran su declaración y vieran las condiciones en que se encontraba Candy, se llevaron a Michelle detenida, pues no sólo el entregador de pizza había sido testigo, sino otro par de vecinos curiosos por el escándalo. Richard se despidió y aunque el muchacho de la pizza se negó, le entregó un cheque que al final no pudo rechazar y dado que el joven estaba estudiando telecomunicaciones, casualmente, le dijo que pasara por su oficina al día siguiente.

-Ahora, princesa, ven, vamos a darte un bañito, ¿Sí?

-Yo... tengo miedo, Terry, tengo mucho miedo.

Candy rompió en llanto nuevamente y Terry ya no sabía que más hacer. Era un esfuerzo sobrehumano que tenía que hacer para disimular la ira inmensa que lo recorría. Dulcemente desvistió a Candy la llevó al baño. Él mismo la bañó y la vistió y le masajeó su lastimado rostro.

-Ya no va a pasarte nada, mi amor. No voy a irme de aquí para cuidarte a ti y al bebé.

-El bebé, Terry... ella me apretó...

-¿Le hizo daño al bebé? ¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó Terry alarmado.

-Sí. Se está moviendo, mira. Pero ella me apretó y me dio miedo de que...

-¡Eso ni lo digas! Si le hubiese hecho daño al bebé no habría vivido para contarlo.

Terry la cargó en su regazo y la abrazó fuertemente mientras le besaba el cabello.

-¡Ouch!

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Te sientes...?

-¡Ouucch! ¡Ay!

-Mi amor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?

Terry sintió un líquido mojar sus pantalones, un líquido tibio...

-El bebé, Terry... ¡Oouuuuchhhh! Me duele, Terry, me duele.

Candy estaba al borde del llanto y había roto fuente.

Continuará...

Hola chicas lindas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Volvieron Annie y Patty y trayendo consigo varias situaciones. Les dije que andaríamos por terrenos agridulces hasta llegar al fin de esta historia. Faltan aún muchas emociones por vivir y algunos cabos sueltos que resolver como la situación que atraviezan Annie y Archie en estos momentos. Yo también odio a Michelle, no se preocupen jejejeje. Me dejan saber su opinión con un review.

**LizCarter:** Escogí el nombre Jeremy sólo porque me gustó y me pareció perfecto para el bebé de Candy y Terry. Hay drama, como te gusta...

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han felicitado por mi aniversario, hasta acá me llegó todo su cariño.

Quiero decirles que al finalizar esta historia, les dejaré un adelanto de la próxima, pero no pondré el título aún porque hay que evitar el plagio, ya saben.

Las quiero y espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo.

Wendy

***Canción de Rosemary: "Desearía" Ednita Nazario**

***Canción de Annie: "Llorar" Jesse y Joy feat. Mario Domm**

***El saludo de Neil: "Búscame donde haya un sol, donde se acabe el mar, ese es el punto". "Wiiii". Era orginalmente de un comediante puertoriqueño llamado Victor Alicea que interpretaba a un homosexual llamado "Guille" para un programa de televisión que se llamaba "Entrando por la cocina".**


	23. Chapter 23

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 23 Emergencia de amor**

-Tranquila, cariño, ya estamos llegando. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Le decía Terry a Candy cuando estaban en el carro camino al hospital mientras con su mano libre apretaba la de ella.

-No creo que pueda aguantar. Apúrate, cariño, por favor. Me duele... ¡Ay! ¡Ouuucchhh!

Terry llegó al hospital volando bajito y cuando al fin se estacionó, sacó a Candy del carro y cargada la llevó hasta la sala de emergencia donde al ver la situación y conociendo que ya había roto fuente inmediatamente la hubicaron en sala de parto para prepararla. Todo había sido organizado para que Terry pudiera asistir al parto, pero debía esperar a que ella estuviera completamente lista, que haya dilatado lo suficiente y lo más importante, que su médico llegara.

-Buenas noches, Candice. Eres primeriza y sé que el dolor es insoportable, pero tienes que mantenerte calmada, lo más que puedas. Si te alteras mucho puede subirte la presión y todo se complicaría, además ya la tienes un poquito alta.

La enfermera se dirigió a ella con amabilidad mientras ella estaba en una camilla junto con otras mujeres que también estaban en espera de comenzar su parto y que sólo las dividía una cortina grande verde para darles algo de privacidad. La enfermera indrodujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de Candy para deducir cuánto había dilatado.

-A penas estás en cinco centímetros, cariño. Esto a penas está empezando. Tienes que estar por lo menos en nueve centímetros para que podamos iniciar con el parto. Por el momento trata de serenarte y ser valiente, no queremos que el bebé sufra las consecuencias de una pre-clamsia, ¿verdad que no?

Candy negó con la cabeza y se mordió los labios para ahogar otro grito debido a las contracciones que eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidas.

-Yo... quiero que mi marido esté aquí, llámelo, por favor...

-Lo siento, Candice, pero eso no es posible. No se permite a nadie en esta área. Él sólo podrá estar presente al momento del parto que ya sería en un cuarto privado y con el debido protocolo.

Candy resignada se tranquilizó en su camilla mientras escuchaba los quejidos de las otra mujeres a la vez que escuchaba los latidos de su bebé a travez de la máquina que estaba amarrada en su vientre con unas correas.

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Tranquila, Rosemary. Todo está bien, sólo estamos esperando que llegue el momento, ya la enfermera me aseguró que todo está perfecto.

-Así es, Rose. Cálmate y no pongas a este pobre muchacho más nervioso de la cuenta.

Dijo William en muestra de apoyo a su yerno luego que se hubieron sentado en la sala de espera a esperar noticias de Candy.

-¿Y la loca esa que la golpeó, supongo que está detenida?

-Así es y corrió la suerte de no estar muerta, aunque por favor, y discúlpen mi descortesía, agradecería que no me la mencionaran en estos momentos.

Ante la visible molestia de Terry, el matrimonio White no indagó más en el asunto.

-Buenas noches. ¿Y mi hermana?

-Buenas noches, Albert. Tu hermana está muy bien, sólo estamos esperando, así que acompáñanos aquí hasta que nos adelanten algo más.

Otra vez la voz de William intercedió y lo pusieron al día con todos los acontecimientos.

-¡Maldita desgraciada! ¿Cómo se atrevió a golpear una mujer embarazada?

Dijo Albert indignado y con los puños apretados de la rabia. Candy era una de sus debilidades y él no lo ocultaba.

-Terry, hijo. Vinimos en cuánto pudimos. ¿Cómo está Candy?

Esta vez llegaron Eleanor, Richard y Alisson a los cuales también se les puso al tanto de la situación.

-Hay que ver a dónde llega la maldad de esa infeliz. Lo importante es que ella está bien y mi sobrino también.

Dijo Alisson abrazando a Terry y así permanecieron hasta que el doctor llamó a Terry.

-Señor Grandchester, el parto está a punto de comenzar. Acompañe a la enfermera para que se prepara a entrar.

Terry se levantó como un rayo y siguió a la enfermera dónde se colocó una bata esterilizada, un gorro, guantes y una boquilla. A los pocos mintuos estuvo entrando al cuarto privado donde tenían a Candy. La vio con un gesto de profundo dolor en su rostro, sudada y con las piernas separadas.

-Estoy aquí, princesa.

Cuando Candy lo vio le brilló el mundo. Él pronto se puso a su lado y le sostuvo la mano mientras el doctor trabajaba con ella.

-Candice, respira. Vuelve a intentarlo, más fuerte, por favor.

Decía el doctor y Candy pujaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-Yo... no puedo... ya no puedo más...

Se quejaba ella llorando, pero sin dejar de pujar.

-Claro que puedes, vamos. Eso es, eso es. Mira ya está su cabeza. Vamos, más fuerte, tú puedes.

El doctor seguía animándola y ella daba lo mejor de sí.

-No te rindas, amor, estás haciéndolo muy bien, yo estoy aquí contigo, hermosa.

Las palabras de Terry era todo lo que ella necesitaba para recobrar sus fuerzas y siguió pujando sin pensar en nada más que no sea al fin tener a su ansiado bebé en brazos.

-Ya casi, Candice. Otra pujada fuerte como esa y lo tendremos aquí. Vamos, puja, fuerte, eso es.

En el último pujo de Candy que sintió que desfallecería finalmente se escuchó un llanto de bebé.

-Aquí está, Candice. Tu hijo. Dale un beso.

Dijo la enfermera que asistía al doctor, acercándoselo a Candy y luego a Terry.

-Mira, amor. Que hermoso. Buen trabajo.

Dijo Terry con lágrimas en los ojos y Candy, llorando también besó a su bebe.

-Apunte ahí, doce y cuartenta de la noche, ocho libras y diez onzas, veintidos pulgadas.

Le indicaba el doctor a la enfermera para que llenara la tarjeta que identificaba la cunita de Jeremy Grandchester-White, donde sería colocado luego de que lo asearan.

-Te amo, Terry... ¿Viste que lindo es?

-Así es, princesa. Un niño saludable y hermoso. Es enorme.

-Señor Grandchester, debe esperar afuera en lo que preparamos a Candice y luego podrán pasar a verla en el cuarto privado. Mientras tanto pueden observar al bebé en el área de Nursery.

Después de las indicaciones de la enfermera, Terry salió de ahí deshaciéndose de su bata y corriendo hacia la familia que ansiosa esperaban.

-¿Qué pasó, Terry?

Preguntó Rosemary alarmada seguido de todos los demás.

-Es hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Casi nueve libras pesó. Podemos ir a verlo al nursery.

Contestó Terry aún con lágrimas por la emoción. Se fueron corriendo al área indicada y a travez del cristal vieron las cunitas de todos los bebés, se enfocaron en la que decía: "Grandchester-White baby boy".

-¡Oh Dios mío, Terry! Es hermoso. Es idéntico a tí...

Eleanor contemplaba a su primer nieto sin poder contemplar las lágrimas.

-Hola, hermoso. Soy tu abuela, Rose. Bienvenido, pequeño.

Todos admiraban al bultito de abundante pelo castaño que lloraba desesperado en su cunita.

-¡Que grande es! ¿Pero por qué llora tanto?

Dijo Alisson entre emocionada y preocupada.

-Debe estar hambriento, tal vez es un glotón.

-¡Albert!

Le reprendió su madre, aunque a todos les hizo gracia el comentario.

-Si es un glotón debió haberlo heredado de tí, Albert, mira que por poco nos arruinas...

Dijo William ganándose otro regaño por parte de su esposa.

-Definitivamente es un retrato tuyo, Terry. Dios lo bendiga.

-Gracias, papá.

Después que estuvieron admirando al niño por largo rato finalmente los dejaron visitar a Candy en su cuarto privado.

-Mi niña, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¡Feliz, mamá! Es hermoso. Y grande como su papi.

-Y glotón, como su mami.

-¡Albert! Te perdono sólo porque estoy muy feliz.

Dijo Candy divertida.

-Hola, princesa hermosa.

Terry se acercó a ella y le besó los labios. Todos la abrazaron y felicitaron por turnos.

-Hola, aquí está el bebé. Ansioso de que lo alimente.

Entró una enfermera arrastrando la cunita de Jeremy y en la cual habían varios pañales, toallitas húmedas y unas pequeñas botellitas de leche. Le entregó al niño en los brazos a Candy.

-Hola, hermoso, soy tu mami.

Candy apresurada se dispuso a darle la leche a su hijo ante los ojos aguados de todos. Jeremy succionaba su botellita desesperado. Era un niño grande y precioso en verdad. Tenía el pelo castaño y lacio de su padre pero con algunos ramalazos rubios. Sus mejillas eran sonrosadas y rellenitas. Su boquita, naricita y mandíbula eran igual a las de su padre, esos rasgos finos y definididos eran Grandchester.

-Te ves adorable, hija.

Dijo William con orgullo y lágrimas recordando a su mujer cuando al fin nació Albert, que fue tan grande y hermoso como Jeremy. Luego que Candy lo hubo alimentado y Rosemary le explicara cómo sacarle los gases, Terry lo cargó.

-Hola, bebé... soy tu papi.

El niño abrió sus ojitos completamente y miraba a Terry con curiosidad a travez de los dos zafiros que había heredado de su padre.

-Es tu clon, Terry. Tan guapo como tú.

Dijo Alisson con orgullo. Rosemary no resistió más y pidió cargarlo, cosa que Terry no fue capaz de negarle.

-Hola, Jeremy. Que hermoso eres, cariño. Awww... mírenlo, se está chupando el dedito.

Todos miraban al niño con adoración.

-¿Quiere cargarlo, Eleanor?

Preguntó Rosemary y Eleanor no se hizo de rogar.

-Hola, cosita hermosa. Sí, eres igualito a tu papi.

-Mamá, dámelo ya, yo también lo quiero cargar.

Alisson casi le arrancó el bebé a Eleanor y todos rieron.

-Hola, Jeremy. Yo soy tu tía favorita, Allie. Juntos vamos a volver loco a tu papi, ¿verdad, cariño?

El niño dio una inocente y angelical sonrisa, como esa que dan los bebés cuando están dormidos, como si hubiesen visto a un ángel y a Alisson se le aguaron los ojos recordando la adoración con que Dylan la miraba y a quien consideraba su mamá.

-No puedo creerlo, su primera sonrisa fue para Allie, estoy celosa.

Bromeó Candy.

-Ustedes, hombres necios, ¿no piensan cargar a Jeremy?

Dijo Eleanor quitándole el bebé a Alisson y extendiéndoselo a Richard.

-Hola, Jeremy. Espero puedas crecer muy pronto para que vengas a trabajar con tu abuelo, sí...

-Richard, por favor, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir decirle otra cosa?

El niño en gesto arrogante volvió a dar su sonrisita como si entendiera el reproche de Eleanor.

-Ya, uno con las mejores intenciones y lo regañan. Jeremy, ve con abuelo William.

Dijo Richard pasándole el bebé a su abuelo materno.

-Jeremy, grandulón, dale tregua a ese dedo, sino necesitarás braces como tu mami.

-¡Papá!

Se quejó Candy avergonzada.

-Hola. Lamento decirles que el pase especial se les acabó, mis corazones, pueden venir desde las ocho de la mañana a visitarlos. Sólo una persona podrá quedarse aquí con los pacientes.

Después del anuncio de la enfermera, resignados, todos se marcharon a excepción de Terry que se quedaría con Candy, dado que era un cuarto privado y que él había pagado por los servicios de una cama adicional, contando el hecho que Candy sólo quería estar con él.

-Gracias, Candy. Es lo mejor que me has dado. Sólo tú podías darme un niño tan hermoso.

Le dijo Terry a Candy luego de que ya estuvieran solos y él con su bebé en brazos.

-Es igualito a ti, mi amor. Hasta arrogante.

-Así lo querías, ahí lo tienes.

-Pues sí, así engreído como su papi para consentirlo mucho.

Cuando Candy hubo terminado de decir eso, el niño comenzó a llorar desesperado en los brazos de Terry y aunque él lo intentó no pudo calmarlo.

-Dámelo, amor.

Terry le dio al bebé y Candy buscó otra botellita de leche, pero el niño la rechazó y seguía llorando.

-Intenta darle el pecho, Candy, a lo mejor le gusta más.

Candy lo intentó recordando las clases de lactancia que había tomado. Se sacó un pecho y lo acercó a la boca de su hijo. El niño fue poco a poco calmándose y apaciblemente succionaba el pecho de su madre con los ojitos cerrados.

-Ah, te gusta más los pechos de mami, mi amor.

Dijo Candy mirándolo con adoración.

-No te culpo, pequeño, a mí también me encantan.

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué? Tú sabes que son deliciosos, amor.

Luego de haberse alimentado, Jeremy se quedó dormidito y Candy se lo pasó a Terry para que lo colocara en su cunita.

-Ahora tú duerme un poco, princesa. Sé que debes estar agotada.

-Terry... ¿podrías dormirme tú?

Le preguntó Candy poniendo una carita angelical y Terry aunque estaba agotado también, se acomodó a su lado y la mimó hasta que se quedó dormida y luego pasó a la cama que estaba junto a la de ella.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Dos largos meses más habían pasado y una muy deprimida Annie buscaba consuelo en la soledad y tranquilidad de la villa de Cabo Rojo. Los ocho meses que habían pasado desde que rompiera estúpidamente con Archie no le habían borrado para nada el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa. Nunca lo había extrañado tanto, no se había dado cuenta cuánto lo amaba hasta que lo había perdido. Se encontraba en la orilla de la playa donde el agua espumosa acariciaba sus pies.

-Tanta tristeza no te hace bien, Ann...

Le murmuró Patty acercándose y haciendo que Annie respingara al encontrarse de espalda a ella.

-No tengo más remedio, Patty. Esta son las consecuencias de mi estupidez. Quiero olvidarlo todo, pero no puedo. Sé que es inútil soñar que él volverá a mí o que al menos conteste una de las tantas cartas que envié...

-Lo siento tanto, hermana. Yo de verdad quisiera ayudarte, he estado hostigando a Stear, pero al parecer Archie le pidió que no dijera nada sobre él o su paradero y ni a mí me lo ha dicho. Sus razones ha de tener.

Annie no puso en discusión el argumento de su hermana, sino que se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Seguramente, en estos meses... ya debió conocer a alguien y le ha sido fácil olvidarme. No lo culpo, fui yo quien le rompió el corazón, yo destruí dos años de relación en cinco minutos.

Stear que había llegado y escuchado parte de la conversación sintió una profunda pena por su cuñada, pero no podía traicionar la lealtad hacia su hermano, aunque pensó que algo de ayuda no estaría de más.

-Patty... ¿me acompañas un momento?

-Eh... Stear es que...

-Por mí no se detengan, Patty, ve con él, yo me quedo aquí con mis penas.

Fue el intento de broma de Annie quien sonrió entre lágrimas. Patty y Stear se alejaron y Annie permaneció en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y no está a discusión, no insistan.

-Deja el orgullo a un lado. ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente castigo?

Él hacía todo lo posible por hacerlo entran en razón, mas el resentimiento y el dolor eran más fuertes.

-Nadie quita que hayas sufrido, pero tal vez estés negándote otra oportunidad de ser feliz por ese rencor que los hace miserables cada día.

-Qué fácil es decirlo para ustedes que están siempre de luna de miel.

-Sólo puedo decirte que ha esperado pacientemente, que se ha tragado todo su orgullo y su dignidad y que tal vez en vano sigue esperándote.

-Sí, como no, sé lo mucho que le gusta esperar precisamente.

Aunque se moría por ir a sus brazos perderse en sus inocentes ojos, no cedería. Su corazón sangraba demasiado aún y ya había empezado haber alguien más...

-Sólo escucha lo que tiene que decirte, sólo eso. No quiero que te arrepientas luego...

-Está bien, pero sólo será eso, escuchar lo que va a decirme, que no venga haciéndose castillitos en el aire.

Satisfecho con lo poquito que hubieron logrado ante la terquedad del resentido, se marcharon y lo dejaron solo.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

En el tiempo que había transcurrido, Jeremy era un niño hermoso y saludable, cada vez más parecido a su padre y engreído a más no poder. Contaba con dos meses y medio y ya estaba más gordito y bien vivaracho. Terry lo presumía a todo el mundo con orgullo y él niño era muy apegado a ambos padres.

-No me gusta tener que dejarlo, Terry.

Decía Candy con tristeza besando a su bebé mientras Terry tenía su bultito en mano para dejarlo bajo los cuidados de Rosemary por el momento en lo que ellos iban a trabajar. En algunas ocaciones lo dejaban con Eleanor.

-Sólo serán unas horas, luego será todito tuyo otra vez, ¿verdad que sí, campeón?

Le dijo Terry acariciando dulcemente uno de los cachetes de Jeremy que le sonrió muy coqueto y descarado.

-Bueno, mejor vámonos ya antes de que Niel me mate.

Después que dejaron a Jeremy en casa de los White, se dirigieron a Caribbean donde Terry estaba trabajando rigurosamente en un comercial de Navidad y Candy maquillando y peinando a todas las mujeres que trabajaban para la radio o televisión de los programas que derigían ahí.

-Terry-bombón, bella-Candy. Hasta que al fin hacen acto de presencia.

-Neil, ya vas de dramático. Aquí llegó por quien llorabas, así que vamos, a trabajar, flojos.

Dijo Terry con fingido enfado y disimuladamente dándole una nalgadita a Candy.

-Terry, ahora que me acuerdo, el muchacho nuevo, el guionista, preguntó por tí...

-¿No dijo para qué me quería?

-Pues no... luego preguntó también por Candy...

-¿Por Candy? ¿Y para qué diablos preguntó por ella?

Ahí estaban los señores celos de Terry, de los que Candy no fue testigo porque ya se había alejado a cumplir con su faena.

-No lo sé, Terry, relájate. Tal vez pensó que en tu ausencia, ella podría acesorarlo...

-¿Acesorarlo en qué? ¿Acaso quiere un cambio de look? Su trabajo y el de Candy son muy diferentes como para que necesite una acesoría de su parte.

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Sólo te lo comuniqué...

Neil se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque Terry siguió a su oficina con un humor de perros. ¿Qué tenía ese imbécil que hablar con ella?

Se preguntó, pero de inmediato se puso a trabajar en el comercial, dando órdenes por aquí y por allá y siendo muy severo con las equivocaciones de los implicados en la grabación del comercial.

-Parece que a tu limoncito Terry no le agrada mucho el nuevo...

Dijo Neil mientras le secaba el pelo a una de las locutoras mientras Candy maquillaba a otra.

-¿Mark? No veo el porqué... es un poco adulador... pero hasta el momento no lo he visto hacer nada indebido...

Respondió Candy sin tener la más mínima idea de porqué Mark no le agradaba a Terry. Como si el mismo diablo lo hubiera llamado, el mencionado apareció en ese momento donde se encontraban Neil y Candy.

-Buenos días. Candy... te traje café y estas donas... es en gratitud por tu amabalidad al mostrarme todas las facilidades de la empresa y ser paciente...

Candy de pronto no supo cómo reaccioanar ante tal atención y las miradas curiosas de las dos locutoras que ella y Neil se encontraban arreglando.

-Gracias, Mark, pero no te hubieras molestado...

-¡Qué dices, Candy! Si las donas se ven divinas, delicious, delicious.

-Disculpa, Neil, debí haber pedido algunas para tí...

Dijo Mark al ver cómo Neil, ante la renuencia de Candy, tomó una dona sin que se le invitara.

-No tengo problemas en compartirlas. Gracias por el gesto, Mark.

Dijo la inocente Candy con una radiante sonrisa.

-Espero no te moleste, Candy, pero me enteré que tuviste un bebé hace poco y... nada, esta flor es para tí... felicidades.

Si el detalle de las donas y el café la dejó sorprendida, la flor roja con un delicado lazo y una tarjetita de dedicadoria la dejaron helada. A ella, a Neil y todos los que estaban al rededor que no habían perdido detalle de nada.

-Gracias, Mark. Eres muy amable, ahora si me disculpas... tenemos que seguir trabajando, el programa radial está a punto de comenzar...

-Claro... claro, no te entretengo más... yo ya me iba...

Mark se fue nervioso a seguir con sus obligaciones y dejando a todos muy desconcertados.

-Creo que ahora entiendo los celos de Terry...

-¿Eh...? ¿De qué hablas, Neil?

-Nada, cariño, yo me entiendo.

Dijo Neil rogándole al cielo que Terry no haga un escándalo si se enterara de los "detalles" que el nuevo está teniendo con su mujer. De por sí Neil ya había notado algo raro en las desmedidas atenciones y halagos por parte de Mark hacia ella. Siempre encontraba una excusa para colarse por esa área que nada tenía que ver con lo que él desempeñaba en la empresa.

-Dios mío, son sólo tres líneas lo que tienes que decir en todo el comercial, ¿cómo es posible que aún no te las sepas? Voy advertirles algo a todos, o se ponen las pilas o miren a ver lo que hacen porque no pienso seguir cortando la grabación cada vez que alguno de ustedes se les olvida algo, llevamos dos horas en esto...

Terry molesto se dirigía a la estrella principal de comercial y luego a todos los demás. Era evidente que estaba furioso, pero nadie, ni él mismo conocía bien la razón.

-Terry, por Dios, cálmate. Pareces un dictador.

-Lo siento papá, pero es que de verdad parece que no están esforzándose. A esta alturas no es para que esto esté sucediendo.

Richar Grandchester conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía que había algo más a parte de la ineptitud del elenco del comercial que lo tenía así.

-Mejor tomen un receso de quince minutos, Terry, ven conmigo un momento.

Sin que Terry pudiera replicar, su padre se lo llevó y ahí trataría de calmarle su repentino mal humor.

-¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?

-¡Mark! Eh... yo... supongo que no...

Candy se asustó ante la intromisión repentina de Mark en el área donde comían y descansaban los espleados, pues ella se encontraba sola comiéndose una ensalada que había comprado en un lugar cercano.

-Te ves hermosa hasta cuando comes.

Le soltó y ella soltó el tenedor en seco y lo miró con intriga. Él de repente se puso serio como se hubiera dado cuenta de su estupidez y comenzó a explicarse.

-Lo que quise decir... es que con todo el respeto... eres una mujer muy linda, Candy... y dichoso el hombre que esté a tu lado.

-Mark... yo agradezco mucho tus cumplidos y... no te ofendas, pero creo que ya se te está yendo la mano... Terry... no creo que vaya a gustarle... él...

-Es muy celoso. No es para menos, Candy. Si yo tuviera a mi lado una chica como tú, no la dejaría sola ni cinco segundos...

Candy no podía creer el descaro del chico. No le había faltado el respeto nunca, al contrario, se portaba adorable y atento, pero había algo que la hacía pensar mal y conociendo el caracter posesivo y celoso de Terry, era mejor advertirle a su "admirador" que le bajara a sus halagos.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas así, Mark y como verás... no quiero malos entendidos. Este es nuestro lugar de trabajo y a la gente le gusta mucho hablar... Te pido por favor, sólo te dirijas a mi lo necesario, agradezco mucho tus detalles, pero quiero que entiendas que soy la mujer de tu jefe y que lo que haces, aunque sea inentencionadamente, puede prestarse para muchas malinterpretaciones... Bueno, me voy.

Dijo ella levantándose para llevar el plato plástico de su ensalada y el vaso desechable al zafacón que estaba más en frente.

-Deja, yo lo llevo...

Mark intentó quitarle el plato e inevitablemente le rozó las manos y al agacharse un poco, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca...

-De verdad, Mark, no te molestes...

-Eres divina, de verdad lo eres.

Insistente, Mark apartó un mechón del rostro de Candy y acarició con un dedo una de sus mejillas. Aunque fue un gesto ligero y tal vez "inofensivo" para alguien no fue así.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Candy nerviosa y dejando caer el dichoso plato de la ensalada por el susto.

-¿Puedo participar de la amena reunión o prefieren que los deje solos?

Dijo Terry irónico y fulminando a Mark con la mirada.

-Señor Grandchester, buenas tardes. Yo ya me iba. Disculpe.

Mark se fue como un cohete del cuartito de descanso dejando a Candy sola con un muy enojado y rabioso Terry.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos estabas haciendo aquí sola con él?

-Mi amor... yo... yo estaba aquí sola y él llegó después... sólo me acompañó a comer... creo que sólo estaba siendo cortés...

Empezó a explicar Candy torpemente ante la mirada asesina de Terry.

-¡Ah, que bien! ¿Y el café y las donas también fueron parte de su cortesía?

-Pues... supongo... yo no me esperaba ese gesto...

-Y supongo que tampoco te esperabas la flor roja que aceptaste muy gustosa, ¿verdad?

Terry estaba realmente y furioso y se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, poniéndola sumamente nerviosa.

-Terry... ¡Ya basta! No sé por qué se ha tomado esas molestias. Yo nunca me he dirigido hacia él para nada...

-No, pero bien que aceptas todas sus atenciones y sus regalos. ¿Crees que soy idiota, Candice?

Terry ya estaba totalmente pegado a ella y las últimas palabras se las dijo alzando la voz y tomándola de la barbilla.

-¡No! No creo que lo seas, pero no tengo la culpa de que él se haya tomado esas molestias conmigo, yo nisiquiera lo conosco. No le he pedido que haga nada...

-Ese es precisamente el problema, princesa. Que no necesitas hacer nada para que cualquier imbécil quiera venir a poner sus manos en ti.

A pesar de que la voz de Terry no era nada amable y que la miraba con ganas de matarla, al mismo tiempo la tenía muy sujeta de las nalgas y la pegaba a él poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

-Terry... yo te juro que no he alentado nada que se preste para...

-Lo sé, preciosa. Eres todita mía, ¿verdad?

Le decía en susurros en la oreja y mordiéndole el cuello.

-Claro que sí, mi amor, eso lo sabes ya... pero...

-Pero quiero que lo tengas muy presente, cielo... si vuelvo a ver a ese infeliz cerca de ti... le irá bastante mal... y no estoy jugando cariño.

-No tienes que amenzarme. ¿Es que no confías en mi? Siempre piensas que puedo enredarme con el primer idiota que me insinúa algo... no sé para qué decidiste estar conmigo si cada vez que...

-¡No estoy amenazándote! Sólo quiero que estés lo bastante alejada de ese cabrón para que yo no tenga que matarlo, eso es todo.

Ya ambos estaban más que furiosos y aunque Candy se hiciera la más ofendida, lo cierto era que Terry tenía razones de más para sentir celos, pero dado que no había alguna falta de respeto, no podía tomar una acción en contra del empleado, pues la ley lo protegía en caso de un despido injustificado.

-Siempre tienes que reaccionar con violencia, Terrence. ¿De qué maldita manera tengo que explicarte que sólo te amo a ti? Los únicos detalles que me interesan son los tuyos. El único que quiero que me mire eres tú. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Que me mande a tatuar un anuncio que diga "propiedad de Terrence Grandchester"?

-Pues no sería mala idea, fíjate.

Le contestó burlón y con una sonrisa torcida a pesar de su enfado.

-No te hagas el payaso ahora. Deja ya de dudar de mí. Por Dios, soy tu mujer, hace ya tres años, acabo de darte un hijo y muy pronto te daré otro y aún así piensas que...

El monólogo de Candy fue ahogado con el beso de Terry que hizo que se olvidara hasta de su nombre. La tomó posesivamente del rostro y se adueñó de su boca dejándola sin aire.

-Te amo, Candy. Te amo tanto que tengo miedo de perderte. Tengo miedo de alguien llegue y pueda hacerte olvidarme...

-Terry... para que yo pueda olvidarte... tendría que volver a nacer... ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Mi amor, mi cariño, mis atenciones, mis deseos, mi pasión, son sólo para ti, mi amor. No necesito tatuarme tu nombre porque todo mi cuerpo, mi alma, cada grito y gemido que tu me sacas dice que soy sólo tuya.

Candy lo abrazó fuertemente y aprovechando la soledad e intimidad del salón de descanso, aseguró la puerta, en caso de que entrara algún curioso. Sus palabras le infundieron una gran seguridad a Terry, aunque como siempre, no le duraría mucho, esa era su naturaleza, los celos eran parte de él y Candy se había resignado a ellos y porque además ella también era celosa, aunque no al extremo de él. Candy se sentó en una de las amplias butacas y lo arrulló como un niño y él que de por sí era un engreído de primera, se dejó mimar.

-Te amo más que a mi vida, princesa. Nunca olvides eso.

-Yo también te amo, mi arrogante favorito, tú y Jeremy son mi vida.

-Mi amor, ¿podemos tener al otro bebé ya?

Candy volvió a quedarse en shock.

-¿Ya? Terry, Jeremy a penas tiene dos meses. La boda al fin se dará en cuatro meses más y habíamos quedado en que sería en un año.

-Sí, pero... yo ya quiero otro. Te ves muy linda de mami.

Terry estaba tratando de convencerla, pero Candy no cedería.

-Es muy rápido, cielo. Vamos a disfrutarnos un poquito más a Jeremy. Si quieres, después de la boda... buscamos un hermanito para Jeremy para que no esté solito.

-¿Y no podemos empezar a buscarlo ahora?

Le dijo Terry besándola apasionadamente mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos. Se había olvidado de dónde estaba y la tumbó encima de él donde la dibujó entera con sus manos y con su lengua comenzó hacer travezuras en su oreja y cuello.

-Mi amor, ya, por favor... aquí... ya deben saber que llevamos rato encerrados y...

-¿Y? Soy el dueño, hago lo que me da la gana.

-Sí, pero... Terry, por favor...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**-**¿Dónde estarás ahora, amor? Me pregunto si en algún momento pensarás en mí... aunque sea con rencor, quisiera saber si ocupo algún lugarcito en tu mente...

-Annie... Me dijeron que necesitabas hablar conmigo...

Tenía que estar soñando. Definitivamente estaba soñando.

-¿Archie?

-Creo que sí. ¿O es que también te olvidaste de mi nombre?

Respondió con sarcasmo.

-No... yo nisiquiera sabía que estabas aquí... ¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hace dos meses, ¿por qué?

Annie no podía creerlo. Dos meses y nisiquiera la había buscado para nada, ahora sabía que no había nada que buscar.

-Por nada... supongo que no es asunto mío.

-En fin, ¿que era lo que querías decirme?

_**Hoy me huele a soledad  
Saber que ya no estás  
Saber que todo terminó  
Que ya no volverás**_

Sentir que te perdí  
Y tengo que vivir  
Perdido en la tristeza que  
Dejaste en tu lugar  


-Yo... no te esperaba, este...

-Ah que bien, porque de ser así, adiós, suerte...

Archie le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse y luego que diera un par de pasos...

-Archie... No te vayas, por favor.

La súplica de Annie y lo apagado de su voz hizo que él aunque renuente, se volviera.

-Habla, Annie, no tengo toda la tarde.

-Yo sólo quería que supieras que... aunque sé que es muy tarde y que no merezco nisiquiera una mirada tuya... necesito que lo sepas. Te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Sólo actué por miedo a quedarme sola. No soportaba que no estuvieras a mi lado. Fue muy infantil de mi parte haberte dejado de esa manera y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Créeme que lo he pagado muy caro y lo seguiré pagando hasta el final de mis días... si supieras todas las noches que te he llorado... cuánto te he soñado y anhelado poder retroceder el tiempo...

_**Me duele no tener tu amor  
Y trato de olvidar  
Y no hago más que recordar  
Siento que la vida en tu recuerdo  
Se me va**_

Me huele a soledad amor  
A lágrimas del corazón  
A miedo y sentir dolor  
Sufrir y hacerme daño

-Lamentablemente para ti, Annie, tus disculpas llegaron demasiado tarde. Eso que dices de haberme soñado, anhelado... mientras estabas con tu amiguito no parecía afectarte mucho.

Archie se mantenía implacable, preso de los celos de sólo pensar hasta dónde Annie pudo haber llegado con otro que no fuera él.

-Nunca hubo nada, Archie... ni siquiera una verdadera amistad. El mismo día que decidí terminar contigo, me arrepentí casi al instante... te busqué y te envié muchísimas cartas... quise pedirte perdón tantas veces... pero tú nunca respondiste...

-¿Y qué pretendías? Que regresara a tu lado como una fiel mascota luego de haberte suplicado que te lo pensaras, hasta te lloré para que no me dejaras... pero fuiste bien clara y decidida. Te hartaste de tu amiguito y luego decidiste buscarme... No soy tu premio de consolación, Annie. Te apoyé en todo, te respeté, me guardé mis ganas y mis deseos, nunca te toqué... para que al final tú me dejaras por el primero que te habló bonito y yo me fui a la mierda... Qué fácil se te hizo olvidarme, supongo que los brazos de aquél estuvieron más que dispuestos a consolarte...

-Archie... estás muy equivocado. No he encontrado consuelo en nadie. Nadie ha ocupado el vacío en tu lugar. Yo... nunca he sido de nadie, Archie. Siempre... me he guardado para ti, hasta que algún día me escucharas y tal vez me perdonaras... y supieras que yo... sólo vivo y respiro por tí... que sólo quiero ser para tí...

_**Me huele a soledad amor  
A días grises por llegar  
A noches sin poder dormir  
A no saber vivir sin ti jamás  
Te juro que me huele a soledad  
**_

Archie reconoció para sí mismo que le daba orgullo saber que aún nadie la había tocado, saber que no había estado con nadie, aunque eso siempre lo había escuchado de su hermano, pero se sintió mejor de que ella misma se lo confirmara con sus palabras. Pero esa confesión de ella no borraba el dolor, ni los largos meses de angustia y sinsabor que su ruptura le dejó.

-Lo siento, Annie... pero ya es tarde, además... no te creo nada.

Le sentenció dejándola desconcertada y ni él mismo sabía por qué le decía eso.

-Archie... Yo nunca te he mentido, te juro que es cierto... no pretendo que vuelvas y te pongas a mis pies, pero sí que sepas la verdad y...

_**Y no duermo de pensar  
Adonde es que andarás  
Si te divertirás sin mi  
No quiero imaginar**_

Me muero por saber  
Si al menos una vez  
Habrás pensado en mi tal vez  
Con ganas de volver  


-¿Y de qué me sirve saber "la verdad" ahora? Mejor ve a consolarte con tu amiguito que ha sido tu paño de lágrimas ante mi injusta y cruel ausencia, ¿no?

-¡Archie, ya basta! Nunca, ni un sólo momento he dejado de ser tuya, ni siquiera cuando terminamos. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Puedo hacerlo cuando quieras, ya no me importa nada más...

_**Me duele no tener tu amor  
Y trato de olvidar  
Y no hago más que recordar  
Siento que la vida y tu recuerdo  
Se me va**_

Me huele a soledad amor  
A lágrimas del corazón  
A miedo y sentir dolor  
Sufrir y hacerme daño

Me huele a soledad amor  
A días grises por llegar  
A noches sin poder dormir  
A no saber vivir sin ti jamás  
Te juro que me huele a soledad 

Archie no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Estaba insinuando que se le entregaría sólo para demostrarle que no mentía? No iba a negar que ese impulso le causaba una inmensa alegría, sin embargo...

-Annie... como te dije... ya estás tarde... guárdate para alguien que de verdad le importe...

Esa respuesta acabó por partir en dos a Annie... Incluso el mismo Archie se arrepintió de cada palabra pronunciada, pero ya no se echaría para atrás.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Archie? Sé que hice mal, pero me he desvivido todos estos meses para pedirte perdón. Me pongo a pensar que en el fondo no te importé lo suficiente. Pero que bueno saberlo, tienes razón. No sé para qué insisto con algo que ya terminó. Tampoco sé para qué ni para quién me estoy guardando, total, ¿a quién le importa eso hoy en día? Voy a disfrutar mi vida entonces, que suceda cuando tenga que suceder y con quien tenga que ser...

El dolor comenzó hablar en lugar de Annie y unos celos locos se apoderaron de Archie. ¿Ahora ella estaba insinuando que se acostaría con el primero que tuviera la oportunidad?

_**Amor cuanto te extraño  
No verte me hace tanto daño  
Por ti yo estoy sufriendo  
Sin ti me estoy muriendo  
De amor  
**_

-¡No estoy diciéndote que hagas eso! Pero si tienes tanta urgencia por...

-¿Ah no? Me has dicho que no te importa, tú eras al único al que me preocupaba que le importara, pero no siendo ese el caso, no me interesa que le importe a nadie más.

-No sabes lo que dices, sigues siendo una infantil.

Le gritó Archie acercándose a ella de forma intimidante. Era alto y debido a sus entrenamientos en el Army estaba mucho más musculoso, imponente y guapo.

-¿Te paresco muy infantil, Archie?

Le retó a pesar de lo nerviosa que le ponía su cercanía.

-Sí, lo eres. La misma niñata de siempre.

-¿Así que niñata? Entonces, usted que es tan hombre y tan derecho... Enséñame a ser una mujer. Enséñame cómo tengo que comportarme para ser toda una mujer.

Archie que estaba muy cerca de ella y que no era de palo, tuvo que pelear con unas ganas inmensas de no besarla y tumbarla sobre la arena y cumplirle lo que tanto le pedía, pero...

-De verdad sigues siendo muy inocente, Annie...

Le dijo pasando un dedo por los labios de ella, pero su rabia seguía intacta.

-¡Entonces arráncame toda esta maldita inocencia de una buena vez!

Los impulsos de Annie dejaban cada vez más sorprendido a Archie. Ahí estaba la niña que él tanto adoraba, pero que no admitiría en esos momentos, aunque su seguridad estaba tambaleándose y mucho.

-Archie, amor, ¿Así que aquí estabas? Prometiste llevarme a cenar, anda, vamos.

Una intrusa hizo su aparición acaparando a Archie e ignorando descaradamente a Annie a quien miró con prepotencia. La chica rubia de pelo largo y lizo y ojos grisosos arrastró a Archie de ahí, el cual no puso ninguna resistencia. Dejó a Annie atrás con el alma partida en mil pedazos y sin ninguna esperanza, muerta en vida para ser exactos.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**-**Terry, es tu turno de atender a Jeremy, está llorando.

Decía Candy a un muy dormido Terry encima de ella, que gracias a que ya no estaba embarazada, pudo volver a su posición favorita para dormir. Remolón, se decidió ir atender a su hijo.

-Terry, amor, ¿por qué sigue llorando?

Gritó Candy desde la cama y Terry al par de segundos entró con Jeremy en brazos llorando a todo pulmón.

-¿Y todavía preguntas? No sé para qué me mandas atenderlo si sabes que por las mañanas él sólo quiere tomar leche de ti.

Dijo Terry extendiéndole al llorón a Candy.

-Awww, ven aquí, cielo. ¿verdad que sabe mejor la de mami?

El niño tan pronto sintió el pezón de su madre en la boca se calmó y muy concentrado en su tarea tomó hasta saciarse. Cuando Candy le sacó los gases, se lo entregó a Terry nuevamente.

-¿Tengo que cambiarle el pañal yo?

Dijo Terry cargando al niño muy lejos de su nariz y con un gesto super gracioso.

-¿No querías bebé, mi amor? Y ve preparándote, porque ayer me hiciste trampa en el cuarto de descanso y los cambios de pañales podrían venir en partida doble.

Ante el recordatorio, Terry sonrió muy burlón y feliz de que tal vez ella estuviera en lo cierto. Fue de buena gana a cambiarle el pañal a su hijo e incluso lo bañó como Candy le había enseñado y le puso la ropita que ella había seleccionado. No había duda de que Terry adoraba ese niño y a todos los que vinieran.

-Aquí está, mamá, te lo encargo mucho.

-Terry, ya, váyanse. Este pequeñín está en muy buenas manos, verdad, ¿hermoso?

Dijo Eleanor dándole un beso a su nieto mientras Candy después de besarlo y abrazarlo se fue con Terry a trabajar.

-Candy, cada vez te tengo más envidia, my darling.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Neil?

-Porque eres mujer.

Contestó Terry burlón como siempre.

-Que graciocito, Terry. Lo digo por este hermoso arreglo de flores que mandaron para ella.

-¿Flores? ¿para mí?

Continuará...

**Hola chicas! Tarde, pero seguro. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Conflictos y más conflictos.**

**¿Quién creen que envió las flores?**

**¿Qué pasará con Annie y Archie?**

**¿Y si alguien anda haciendo de las suyas por ahí para separar a esta pareja y Terry no será el único que caerá víctima de los celos?**

**¿Extrañan a Eliza y Tom?**

**¿Qué tanto habrá avanzado la relación de Alisson y Jimmy?**

**¿La familia White enfrentará grandes pruebas otra vez?**

**¿Cuándo nacerá la pequeña Rose Marie?**

**¡Cuántos enredos! Estamos llegando al final de esta aventura, pero hay alguno que otro cabo que atar, un par de malvados que castigar y a unos cuantos tercos que hay que darles el empujoncito.**

**No se me despeguen de aquí.**

**Besos a todas mis lectoras,**

**Wendy**

***Canción de Annie y Archie: "Me huele a soledad" MDO**


	24. Chapter 24

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 24 Un amor a prueba**

Candy miraba el arreglo floral entre impresionada y atemorizada por la reacción que sabría tendría Terry. Neil al ver el semblante de su jefe andaba con el rabo entre las patas, el pobrecito. Ardería troya, pensó.

-¿Quién envió estas flores?

Ladró Terry y el pobre Neil dio un respingo y le extendió la postal que iba acompañando las flores.

-No dice de quién es, pero me gustaría que la homenajeada me la lea en voz alta ya que de pronto le han llovido los admiradores.

Dijo Terry cargado de ironía y extendiéndole la nota a Candy que nerviosa se puso a leerla.

_**Preciosa Candy:**_

_**Disculpa mi osadía, pues sé que eres una mujer prohibida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tus bellos ojos me han cautivado, tu sonrisa ha sido como un hechizo... Ha sido amor a primera vista. Hace tiempo que vengo soñándote y admirándote en silencio. He querido aproximarme, pero tu eterno guardián y mi más ferviente enemigo me lo impiden. Tu sonríes tan inocente cuando vas de su mano y yo me rompo en mil pedazos. No sabes cuánto quisiera ser ese que se roba tus besos, ese que en las noches sacia su sed en tu cuerpo...ese que pudiera ver crecer su semilla en tu vientre y tiene que conformarse con una mirada fugaz... Daría mi vida por ser quien un día suba el color de tus mejillas ante un pensamiento tan íntimo como el amor mismo. Si tan sólo un milagro me concediera la oportunidad de que al menos me mirases y vieras que puedo darte mucho más, que no te faltarán los detalles...y tener la dicha de ese beso que muero por robarte... Disculpa si te ofendo ante mi declaración, no es mi intención, soy una víctima más de este encaprichado corazón que no deja de amarte aunque estés con él... No me daré por vencido... haré que tarde o temprano tus ojos se vuelvan a los míos.**_

_**Te amo intensamente**_

-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero quién...?

-Ah no sé, dímelo tú. ¿No serán de tu amiguito Mark?

-¿Y si fuera así, qué? Yo no puedo controlar las acciones de los demás y más vale que le bajes dos rayas a tus celos o al menos dejes de culparme a mí de ellos. No he hecho nada para que pienses mal de mí. Si no puedes lidiar con Mark, despídelo, eres el jefe.

Candy estaba alterada al máximo, no le molestaba que Terry la celara, pero que le reclamara y le echara la culpa por ser admirada, sí.

-Eh... no quisiera entrometerme, chicos, pero la tarjeta no dice quién envió las flores así que aunque paresca que estoy siendo abogado del diablo en estos momentos, no pueden afirmar que vienen de Mark estas flores.

-Ah, entonces se nos adelantó Santa Claus, ya que nadie fue.

Dijo Terry histérico y sus gritos estaba despertando la curiosidad de los demás.

-Terry, por favor, cálmate, si quieres nos deshacemos de estas flores ahora mismo...

-Claro que te desharás de ellas, no pienso ser el cabrón del año aquí.

Terry realmente daba miedo, pero Candy no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Terry, en vez de estar dando tu escenita, ¿por qué no mejor somos discretos y averiguamos quién está detrás de todo esto? Es obvio que quien haya sido quiere que estemos disgustados.

-Ella tiene razón, Terry. Es mejor pensar con la cabeza fría, si hay alguien tratando de empañarles la felicidad, es cuando más juntos tienen que estar para llegar al final de esto.

El consejo de Neil los tocó a ambos y Terry se puso alerta.

-Está bien. Neil, mientras estén aquí, no vas a separarte de Candy, no la dejes sola, no quiero que ningún imbécil encuentre la oportunidad para acercarse con quién sabe qué intenciones. Candy, no vas a salir si no es conmigo o al menos con Neil si vas a comprar comida o cualquier otra cosa.

-Terry... no voy andar presa aquí...

-Vas a salir con Neil o conmigo, sola no lo harás. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? Alguien pueda estarte vigilando, alguien que conoce tus pasos, tu rutina, tu vida... ¡Por Dios! Estos no son momentos para niñerías, Candice. Es por tu protección, ¿o es que no quieres volver a ver a tu hijo?

Terry sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, pero luego de la violencia de la que fue víctima Candy por Michelle, él ya no confiaba en nadie y para que a ella se le quitara su terquedad tuvo que apretar uno de sus botones débiles.

-Está bien... yo no saldré de aquí.

Dijo Candy ya contagiada de la preocupación de Terry.

-No quise ser así de duro, Candy, perdóname, pero entiende que yo tengo que cuidarte... puede que todo no sea más que una broma pesada, pero hay que ser precavidos, cielo.

Terry le dio un ligero abrazo y un beso y ambos bajaron sus revoluciones y se dispusieron a trabajar.

-Oye, Neil, ¿tú crees que haya sido Mark el del detallito?

Preguntó Candy discretamente cuando Terry estuvo bien lejos.

-No lo dudo... aunque él no ha llegado todavía...

Respondió Neil mientras preparaba unos tintes y Candy hacía un corte de cabello para la nueva cara del comercial de JC Penney.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

En una hermosa tarde se encontraban Alisson y Jimmy junto a Dylan jugando en el piso de la sala.

-Mira, mamá se ompe.

Dijo Dylan desarmando el rompecabezas de quince piezas en forma de carro que ella acababa de construir.

-Dylan... después que lo arma con tanto trabajo lo destruyes...

-Déjalo, Jimmy, es sólo un bebé.

El niño que ya se había adaptado muy bien a Alisson y que se aprovechaba de su carácter consentidor fue acurrucarse en sus piernas. Se les unió Jimmy, sentándose a su lado.

-Allie... ¿No has pensado venir a vivir con nosotros?

-Eh... es que yo... no estoy segura... no quiero que Dylan se haga una idea y luego no resulte... No me perdonaría lastimarlo.

-Él te adora, Allie. Si de alguna manera sales de mi vida, lo lastimarás comoquiera, aunque no vivas aquí, él te busca todas las mañanas porque al quedarse dormido el último recuerdo que tiene es de que estuviste aquí y que por la mañana ya no estás.

No había una cosa que Jimmy no anhelara más que tener una familia sólida y había visto en Alisson esa posibilidad, más su hijo no se desprendía de ella, no había quién le sacara de la cabeza que ella era su mamá.

-Jimmy... yo te adoro y a Dylan también, pero no sé si estoy preparada para tomar esta responsabilidad... no soy su mamá y tal vez al querer ocupar ese lugar podría fracazar... No sé si seré una buena mamá...

Dijo bajando la cabeza con pesar al recordar que su antigua pareja se había propuesto embarazarla, pero gracias a Dios no tuvo éxito y él le decía que ni para eso ella servía, su rostro se nubló ante los amargos recuerdos.

-Allie... claro que lo serás. ¿No ves que Dylan te adora? Has hecho un excelente papel y le has dado más cariño y atención en estos meses que su madre en toda su existencia.

-Sí, pero...

-Mamá... amo.

Le soltó el pequeño de repente haciendo que se le aguaran los ojos mientras alzaba los bracitos para que ella lo cargara.

-Yo también te amo, príncipe hermoso... a tí y a tu papi.

Respondió ella besándolos a ambos.

-Entonces, Allie... ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros para siempre?

Alisson dudó por unos segundos, pero al ver la ilusión en los ojos de Jimmy y lo aferrado que estaba Dylan a ella...

-Para siempre, entonces. O mientras ustedes me quieran en su vida.

-Te aseguro que no te dejaremos ir nunca, ¿verdad, Dylan?

-No... Allie no se va...

Dijo el niño preocupado pensando que Allisson se iba...

-No cariño, no me voy... voy a quedarme aquí contigo siempre.

-Dylan, dale la sorpresa a mamá.

-¡Orpresa!

Exclamó el niño desconcertando a Alisson, pero olvidando cuál era la sorpresa para la que tanto lo había estado entrenando su padre.

-Está en tu bolsillo, Dylan. Tienes que dárselo a Allie.

Dijo Jimmy y Allie cada vez entendía menos, hasta que el niño extrajo algo pequeñito y cuadrado de su bolsillo.

-¡Orpresa, mamá!

El niño le extendió una cajita pequeña de terciopelo azúl marino que dejó a Alisson sin palabras al imaginar su contenido.

-Jimmy... ¿esto es...?

-No lo sé, ábrelo.

Le dijo Jimmy con los ojitos llenos de picardía. Obediente, se quedó sin idea cuando tuvo ante sus ojos el delicado anillo de oro con una pequeña y delicada piedra en el centro.

-¡Ay, Dios mío! Yo no sé que decir... Es simplemente hermoso, pero no tenías por qué...

-Sólo tienes que decir que sí y me quedaré muy satisfecho.

-Pues yo... claro que sí. ¡Sí!

Le gritó ella llena de júbilo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todo parecía un sueño y ella se preguntó si de verdad se lo merecía. Dylan reía sin entender qué estaba pasando y Alisson lo apretó feliz.

-Yo voy, dame un segundo.

Dijo Jimmy al escuchar el timbre y rápido fue abrir, pensando que era su madre que se suponía se llevaría a Dylan para él pasar un momento a solas con Alisson.

-Hola, Jimmy...

-¿Tú?

El rostro de Jimmy se desencajó por completo por la visita y Alisson, que no pudo contener su curiosidad al ver la extraña reacción de Jimmy, se asomó también a la puerta con Dylan cargado.

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

Preguntó la mujer y Alisson la reconoció en seguida.

-¿Y para qué quieres entrar ahora, si en más de dos años ni siquiera de dignaste a llamar?

Preguntó Jimmy con reproche y sin dejarla entrar.

-Bueno, nunca es tarde, ¿no? Vine a ve cómo está Dylan...

-Está muy bien, gracias, ahora si me disculpas, estamos ocupados y...

La mujer de mala gana se adentró en el apartamento y se desencajó por completo al ver a su hijo en los brazos de esa chica que ella nunca había visto.

-No puedes prohibirme ver a mi hijo. ¿Puedes decirle a la nana que me lo de, por favor?

El niño que no entendía lo que pasaba, ni conocía a la intrusa, que por el tiempo que había pasado había cambiando bastante su look, no pudo asociarla con la joven de la foto de su cuarto, se puso a llorar nervioso. Alisson trataba de cargarlo.

-Para tu información, Janelle, ella no es su nana, es mi mujer. Segundo, nadie te prohibió ver a tu hijo, tú renunciaste a él ¿o ya se te olvidó?

-¡Sigo siendo su madre!

Gritó ella mirando despectivamente a Alisson y haciendo que Dylan se alterara y se pusiera a llorar desesperado.

-Mamá... vamomos...

Decía el niño entre sollozos con sus bracitos aferrados al cuello de Allisson. Janelle se quedó de piedra al ver que el niño la llamara mamá y a ella no sólo no la reconocía, sino que su sola presencia lo hacía llorar.

-Allie... lleva al niño a su cuarto y quédate con él, por favor.

Alisson fue directamente al cuarto del niño y con miles de emociones y preguntas en su cabeza. De repente todo su sueño estaba tambaleándose y la duda estaba carcomiendo todo su ser.

-Así que no perdiste tiempo en buscar una nueva mamá para mi hijo, eh...

-Ya que su verdadera madre nunca quiso representar ese papel, el niño encontró a una que lo ha hecho muy bien y que además lo adora, cosa de la que tú nunca has sido capaz. ¿Para qué viniste? Porque no creo que de pronto te haya nacido el instinto maternal...

-Estoy arrepentida, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con el niño... formar una familia y...

La chica estaba envuelta en tremendo papelón, pero Jimmy la conocía muy bien.

-Janelle, Janelle... a penas miraste a Dylan, ni siquiera lo contemplaste un minuto, lo mucho que ha crecido desde que lo abandonaras a los dos meses y ahora está por cumplir tres años, no me creo tu cuento de que quieras formar una familia y tu supuesto arrepentimiento... mejor di qué diablos quieres y nos evitamos perder el tiempo.

Mas la chica insistiría en su papel...

-Ya te lo dije, Jimmy, quiero recuperar al niño y a ti...

-¿Perdón? Creo que almorzaste un payaso hoy, querida. Primero, a mí me perdiste hace mucho tiempo, desde el día que renunciaste a tu hijo y segundo, si quieres recuperar a tu hijo... tendrás que iniciar todo un proceso judicial que dudo mucho que te favorezca a ti dado que tú voluntariamente y sin solicitártelo me entregaste la custodia completa. No has tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento con él en más de dos años, tienes antedecedentes de abandono de hogar y un caso en servicios sociales por negligencia. Los tiempos han cambiado, Janelle, y yo con ellos, no soy el niño inmaduro que tú conociste, así que al menos sé sincera y dime qué es lo que en verdad viniste a buscar...

Debido a lo sagaz que estaba siendo Jimmy, Janelle no tuvo más remedio que dejar su teatro y confesar sus verdaderas razones.

-Está bien, Jimmy, te diré la verdad. Estoy en la calle, no tengo nada y en los últimos días he dormido donde me coja la noche...

-No me digas... ¿y qué pasó con el idiota por el que abandonaste a tu hijo?

Preguntó Jimmy sin conmoverse ni un poco ante la supuesta precaria situación de la madre de su hijo.

-Está preso. Supuestamente abusó de una menor de edad...

-¡Vaya! Tremenda joyita te conseguiste. Lamento decirte que no puedo hacer nada por ti, Janelle. Busca ayuda federal, ve al municipio, no sé, lamentablemente aquí no hay espacio para ti...

-No puedo creer lo que me dices. ¡Estoy en la calle! ¿Es por tu mujercita? Dile que por mí ni se preocupe...

La pasiencia de Jimmy se fue completamente al suelo en ese momento.

-Escúchame bien, Janelle. No quiero que tu sucia boca nombre a mi mujer o a mi hijo que sé que no te interesa para nada. No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa. Aquí no hay nada tuyo, tú renunciaste a todo por tu propia cuenta. Si no quieres que ponga una órden de alejamiento en tu contra, más te vale que no se te ocurra aparecerte por aquí a mortificar a mi hijo y a mi mujer. No sabes de lo que soy capaz por mi hijo, Janelle, no te aconsejo ponerme a prueba.

Jimmy sostenía a Janelle tan fuerte de los brazos que ella sintió pánico y empezó a retroceder.

-Sólo dame un par de pesos para que pueda largarme y dejarte en paz, no te molestaré más, te lo juro.

Jimmy la empujó a la salidad de mala forma y le lanzó un par de billetes y cerró la puerta y la aseguró.

-Allie... ¿Dónde estás?

Preguntó preocupado al ir al cuarto de su hijo y verlo dormido, pero sin rastro de ella. Vio que la luz del baño estaba encendida y supo que estaría ahí. Esperó más de cinco minutos y ella no salía.

-Allie, cariño, sal de ahí, tenemos que hablar.

-¡No quiero!

La voz de ella le dejó saber que estaba ahogada en llanto y él se sintió peor.

-Vamos, abre, ven aquí.

-¡Déjame sola!

-Sabes que no voy hacer eso y por favor, abre antes de que yo derribe la puerta.

La voz de Jimmy le sonó tan en serio que abrió la puerta sin rechistar. En ese momento llegó también la madre de Jimmy que a pesar de estar muy desconcertada, no hizo preguntas y ella misma buscó a Dylan en su cuarto que al sentirla se despertó y se fue con ella más que contento.

-Allie... ¿por qué te escondiste? No tienes que tener miedo.

-¿Y te parece poco? Su madre vino a buscarlo, vino por él. Ella es su mamá, no yo. No voy a ponerme en medio de ustedes...

-Allie, antes de sacar concluciones, escúchame. Tú no conoces a la madre de Dylan, créeme que para lo menos que vino fue para saber...

-No puedes impedirle a una madre que vea a su hijo.

Gritó ella y Jimmy cambió su dulzura habitual por una voz más firme.

-Tú lo has dicho, a una madre. Lamentablemente a ella no puede considerársele como tal, no cuando ella misma lo abandonó y no se ha interesado por él en todo este tiempo...

-Tal vez se arrepintió y...

-¡Déjame hablar, Alisson! ¿Quieres que te diga para qué vino o no?

Le dijo con autoridad y ella le bajó a su histeria.

-Pues a buscar a su hijo... supongo...

-Estás muy lejos de la verdad, Allie. Vino, porque el hombre por el cual abandonó a Dylan está preso por abusar de una menor y ella está en la calle. Vino con la idea de aprovecharse de mi y quedarse en el apartamento. Al final ella misma lo confesó.

Alisson estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Y cómo la conveciste para que se fuera?

-Fácil, le dije sus cuatro verdades en la cara, contando que a ella no le interesa para nada el niño, le di un par de billetes y la amenazé en caso que se atreviera a volver y se fue.

-Lo siento, Jimmy... es que yo de verdad pensé que, bueno... que había venido por ustedes y yo...

Jimmy le tomó las manos con ternura y la sentó en su regazo donde le enjugó las lágrimas.

-Tú eres la única madre que Dylan conoce. La única que quiero para él y para sus futuros hermanitos. Quiero que sepas que te amo a tí y solamente a ti, no pienso estar con nadie más, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió y él le dio un tierno beso y se quedó abrazándola y consolándola por un buen rato.

-Jimmy... ¿lo que me dijiste sobre los hermanitos de Dylan... es cierto?

Jimmy no pudo evitar reirse por su pregunta cuando él ya había soñado con eso muchas veces y de muchísimas maneras.

-Claro que es cierto, mi amor. ¿No te gustaría tener bebés?

-Sí. Me encantaría... así de hermosos como Dylan.

-Pues estás con la persona correcta, porque esos niños guapos sólo los hago yo.

Le dijo con fingida arrogancia y ella rió entre lágrimas.

-Y... nada, olvídalo.

-No, cariño, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Nada importante, olvídalo.

Jimmy no se dio por vencido y siguió sonsacándola para que le dijera y más porque él tenía una idea de por dónde venía el asunto.

-Si no me dices voy a...

-Está bien. Que necio eres. Es que quería saber si... ¿podíamos tener un bebé ahora...?

Preguntó rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera otra vez. A él costó un rato reaccionar ante la sorpresa y ella estuvo a punto de retirar lo dicho.

-¿De verdad lo quieres ahora?

-Sí... contigo sí. Nunca me lo había planteado hasta hace poco... ¿podemos?

Su vocecita suplicante y su inmensa ilusión jamás podría recivir un no por respuesta.

-Claro que podemos, mi amor. Pero recuerda que me prometiste que estarías aquí con nosotros para siempre. ¿No te gustaría casarnos primero? Es que contigo... quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores pasados.

-Tienes razón... pero es que yo... las últimas veces que...

Alisson se había quedado sin palabras y a Jimmy de pronto se le encendió el bombillo.

-Termina, amor. Puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿No confías en mí?

-Sí, sólo confío en ti... pero... creo que ya el bebé está en camino...

Jimmy se quedó mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos mientras ella bajaba la vista.

-Mi amor, lo siento... es que tú me pediste sentirme completamente y... ¿estás arrepentida?

-Claro que no, es lo que más deseo en el mundo... pero no estoy segura... no me he hecho ninguna prueba... tal vez sólo sea un susto...

-¿Qué hora es?

Preguntó Jimmy de pronto.

- Las cuatro y treinta, ¿por qué?

-Porque vamos a salir averiguarlo ahora, amor.

Jimmy se dirigió con ella directamente al laboratorio de su preferencia que estaba muy cerca y que cerraba a las seis, además la prueba de embarazo no tardaba más de media hora en dar su resultado. Después que ella se hiciera la prueba, él la llevó a comer algo cerca del laboratorio en lo que salía el resultado.

-Aquí está, que pasen buenas tardes.

Se les entregó un sobre el cual decidieron no abrir hasta que llegaron a la casa.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¿Siempre irás a la fiesta, Annie?

-Pues claro, Patty. Creo que ya me deprimido y llorado lo suficiente. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, Dios sabe que sí, pero ya no voy a rogar más. Voy a vivir mi vida y él que quiera formar parte de ella que me siga y el que no, que lo siga.

-Me alegro mucho que salgas de la depresión, sólo ten cuidado y no te aloques demasiado. Sal a disfrutar para sanar tus heridas y darte una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, no por venganza ni despecho.

Las sabias palabras de Patty tocaron profundamente a Annie, sobre todo porque ella tenía mucha razón y aunque Annie quisiera ponerse un disfraz de pura rebeldía, lo cierto era que sólo quería curar su dolorido y rechazado corazón para quien estuviera dispuesto a ocuparlo nuevamente.

Habían instalado unas carpas en la playa las cuales habían sido decoradas con globos, guindalejos, todo tipo de entremeces, había música y todo lo que en una fiesta se pudiera necesitar, todos los dueños de las villas habían aportado y el ambiente era realmente ameno.

-Vamos, Patty, no vine para estar sentado, vamos a bailar.

Stear arrastró a Patty al área de la pista improvisada y Annie se quedó sentada con su bebida en la mano disfrutando de la música hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una desagradable escena. Archie estaba bailando con la misma chica que los había interrumpido en la otra vez y no sólo eso, tal parecía que estuvieran haciendo el amor con la ropa porque él estaba devorándola con su boca mientras ella se rozaba de él descaradamente.

-Ahora ya mi corazón puede seguir en libertad... no hay nada que salvar, así que no más remordimientos, Annie... Sal adelante como lo hizo él.

Se aconsejó Annie para sí misma y posó su vista en otro lado para no tener que llorar.

-Hola... ¿Quieres bailar?

El guapísimo hombre alto y guapo de pelo negro y cuerpo pecaminoso con hermosos ojos marrones no obtuvo un no por respuesta. Annie rauda y veloz se dirigió con él a la pisa y a pesar de lo sensual que podía ser un reggaetton, él fue sumamente educado y en ningún momento sus movimientos se pasaron de provocativos. Bailaron varias piezas más antedes de que los canzados pies de Annie pidieran un poco de descanso debido a sus altos tacones. Unos ojos color miel perdieron toda la atención en su pareja.

-Voy un momentito al baño, si no te molesta.

Dijo Annie dirigiéndose a uno de los baños públicos de las afueras y él iría por unas piñas coladas. El área de los baños estaba casi desierta y Annie no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había seguido hasta allá.

-¿Divirtiéndote mucho, no?

-Archie... Pues sí, estoy pasándola muy bien, igual que tú.

Le expetó al repentino y celoso Archie mientras se disponía a entrar al baño ignorándolo a propósito. Él la haló del brazo para que se volteara hacia él.

-Ya veo todo lo que me extrañas mientras te la pasas de lo lindo con aquél...

-¿Y a tí que más te da? No te importo, ¿recuerdas? Que yo sepa tú tampoco viniste solo. Mira... vine a distraerme y pasarla bien, ya que yo he sido toda la culpable de tu desgracia, la que te rompió el corazón y no soy digna de tu perdón y a ti no te importa nada que tenga que ver conmigo, ve con tu amiguita que debe estar loca buscándote y a mí déjame en paz.

Le descargó Annie y él se quedó mudo por unos instantes. Hace unos días había visto a una muy sumisa Annie que le rogaba por volver y ahora... una mujer con determinación se negaba a caer en su juego de niño herido.

-Tú fuiste la que provocó esto con su estupidez, no quieras hacerte la víctima ahora.

-No me estoy haciendo la víctima, Archie. Acepté y reconocí mi error, te pedí perdón de todas las maneras posibles, te supliqué, te lloré y hasta me rebajé, el resto quedaba de ti, pero dado que mis disculpas llegaron muy tarde y tú ya no tienes interés en mí, tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida y tratar de ser feliz, como lo has hecho tú.

Archie se quedó de momento sin argumentos. Annie hablaba con cierto resentimiento, pero no estaba llorando, sus ojos nisiquiera se aguaron como normalmente sucedía y como él esperaba que pasara.

-Que supongo no se te hará muy difícil reemplazarme...

-¿A dónde diablos quiere llegar, Archie? Tu jueguito de niño resentido ya me está hartando. Si decidiste olvidarme, no darme una oportunidad y ya empezaste con alguien más, no voy a reprochártelo, sigue con tu vida y no seas piedra de tropiezo en la mía.

-Archie, papi, ¿qué haces aquí? Vamos a bailar, la noche es joven.

Nuevamente la acompañante de Archie hizo su aparición y él en seguida se fue con ella sin nisiquiera voltear hacia Annie.

-Tardaste mucho... espero no se haya aguado mucho tu bebida.

-No te preocupes, tuve un contratiempo, la bebida está perfecta.

Dijo Annie sonriéndole a su nuevo acompañante.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan triste de repente?

-¿Qué? No, yo... lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansada, pero...

-¿Te gustaría salir un rato de este bullicio?

Annie se lo pensó por unos instantes, la oferta le parecía muy tentadora y más si así tendría la dicha de no seguir viendo las muestras de afecto de Archie y su nueva conquista.

-Sí, por favor... lo necesito.

Contestó ella sin pensarlo más y aguantando un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Él caminó a su lado y ella se había quitado sus tacones que para caminar sobre la arena eran horribles. Fueron hasta la playa, en un área apartada de la fiesta donde a penas podía oirse el eco de la música a lo lejos.

-No trae nada bueno deprimirse por amor y más siendo tan joven y hermosa.

Le dijo él cuando se sentaron en las rocas y viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Tan transparente soy?

Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa aunque por dentro lloraba.

-Digamos que ese es un sentimiento que conozco muy bien. Tu mirada refleja un dolor profundo, pequeña. Además, no encajas en esa fiesta...

-¡Vaya! ¿Eres psicólogo?

-No. Soy abogado y me gusta surfear. ¿Por qué alguien dejaría a una niña tan linda?

Él fue directo y Annie no se sorprendió, por alguna razón, la gente siempre pensaba que ella era la pobre víctima.

-No me dejaron. Yo lo dejé. Por egoísta, infantil e inmadura. Por no querer estar sola, por no querer sacrificarme... en fin... lo eché todo a perder.

Su sinceridad lo impactaron. Para nada le pareció infantil e inmadura, no por la manera en que reconocía sus errores.

-Sin embargo, creo que ahora has madurado de golpe. Puede que aún tengas una oportunidad... no creo que nadie en su sano juicio renuncie a ti tan fácil...

-Ya lo hizo. ¿Después de ocho meses? Ya está claro que no hay nada más que recuperar. Yo tengo que seguir mi camino como lo hizo él.

-¿Lo intentaste?

Preguntó él porque no le parecía posible que de verdad alguien se negara una oportunidad con ella.

-Lo he intentado por exactamente ocho meses, querido amigo. Creo que ya me humillé lo suficiente. Ahora lo que quiero intentar es olvidar, por favor, no hablemos más de eso.

-No se habla más de eso, entonces. ¿Traes tu traje de baño puesto, verdad?

-Claro, es la tradición al finalizar la improvisada fiesta.

Respondió ella sonriente. Aunque acababa de conocerlo, le pareció ese tipo de persona de la cual no se te hace fácil desprenderte. Él no era un niño, bien se veía que tenía unos veinticiete años. No era impulsivo y sabía cómo y cuándo decir las cosas. No trataba de adularla ni impresionarla. Aunque su corazón sangraba por un desamor... no podía negar que su nuevo amigo era sumamente guapo y podía hacer que por un momento ella no pensara en nada más que perderse en esos cálidos ojos marrones.

-Muy bien, señorita, vamos al agua entonces.

La invitó y ambos se quitaron sus ropas quedando en traje de baño. Él disimuló su impresión ante el bien formado cuerpo de Annie, quien no presumía ni exageraba sus movimientos para provocarlo, más bien era como si no fuera conciente de su belleza o porque en ese momento su mente no estaba para eso. Es joven, pensó, pero no inmadura como aseguraba ella, ni tenía la cabeza llena de alacranes. Algo en la inocente chica le despertaron todos los instintos de quererla proteger y conocerla bien. Cuando se decidieron a entrar al agua, él la tomó de la mano hasta que entraron y le sonreía, con esos dientes blancos y perfectos que ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces.

-Está fría a esta ahora...

-Entra por completo y el cuerpo se acostumbrará a la temperatura del agua.

-Pero es que... no quiero mojarme el pelo.

Se quejó ella. Él levantó el pelo y se lo sujetó para que ella se sumergiera sin que se lo mojara.

-Ahora ya no hay tanto frio.

-Que va, tonto, ahora tengo más frío.

Dijo ella riendo y hasta le dio un golpecito en el brazo que lo hizo reir.

-Lo siento, sólo quise ayudar.

-Pues no te preocupes, que ahora yo te voy ayudar a calentarte.

Dijo ella y lo empujó cayendo él completamente en el agua, no porque Annie tuviera fuerza suficiente de tumbarlo, sino porque él no estaba preparado para eso.

-Oye, eso fue trampa. Voy a cobrártelo, lo siento por tu pelo.

Y antes de que Annie pensara en cualquier cosa, ya estaba sumergida en el agua junto con él.

-Hey, me debes una visita al salón de belleza, arruinaste mi pelo.

-Con gusto, valió la pena.

Le respondió con su matadora sonrisa dejándola con el aliento seco.

-Y tú... ¿por qué te dejaron?

Cambió ella el tema de golpe.

-Tampoco me dejaron. Yo la dejé porque no funcionaba la relación. No había amor y ella no quería compromisos.

-Pues no se te ve muy sufrido.

Dijo ella inquisitivamente.

-Pues porque nunca sufrí por ella, sólo quise intentar ser feliz a su lado, pero no resultó. No, porque mi corazón llevaba mucho tiempo ocupado por un imposible.

-Debe ser horrible. ¿Y ya superaste tu imposible o sigues esperando el milagro?

-Claro que sigo esperando el milagro, pero ya no será imposible.

Respondió con malicia y Annie no entendía.

-Me alegro. ¿Conseguiste que se fijara en ti?

-No. Y ya no me interesa que lo haga.

Le dijo arrogante y ella cada vez sintió más curiosidad.

-No lo entiendo, señor misterio. ¿Por qué dices que no es imposible si la chica no se ha fijado en ti?

-¿Y quién está hablando de ella?

-¿Y de quién entonces?

Preguntó sumamente intrigada sin poder ocultar la curiosidad que estaba matándola.

-En su momento lo sabrás, niña hermosa.

A Annie nunca le había gustado que la llamaran niña, pero de él, por alguna razón no le molestaba. No sabía cómo desprenderse de él, pero ya era tarde y tenía que volver.

-Ya tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte.

-El placer fue todo mío. ¿Puedo volverte a ver mañana aquí?

Annie lo dudó un poco, pero de verdad quería volverlo a ver, así que...

-Claro, vendré por la tarde.

-Por la tarde entonces. Te estaré esperando, Annie.

-Cuenta con eso, John...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Neil se mantuvo pegado a Candy todo el tiempo e incluso almorzaron juntos, pero había un lugar donde Neil no pudo acompañar a Candy...

-Buenas tardes, Candy.

Ella dio un brinco porque nisiquiera había sentido la presencia de Mark mientras salía del baño.

-Buenas tardes, Mark...

Le dijo ella sin mirarlo mucho y dispuesta a irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Mas al girarse, él la retuvo por la mano.

-Candy... ¿hice algo malo?

-No, Mark. No has hecho nada malo, sólo que te reitero que soy la mujer de tu jefe y estás excediendóte en tus atenciones, a Terry no le gusta eso y yo ya estoy sintiéndome incómoda.

Le dijo con firmeza y determinación y nuevamente se dispuso a irse, como también nuevamente él la volvió a retener del brazo.

-No fue mi intención, Candy. Pero contéstame una cosa, ¿por qué te incomoda tanto mi presencia...? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Le dijo casi en un susurro y acercándose demasiado.

-Mark, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. Contestando tu pregunta, me pones nerviosa porque siento que me estás acosando y porque además estás metiéndome en problemas con mi marido.

-¿Por qué mejor no admites que no te soy indiferente?

Le espetó sujetándola comprometedoramente de la cintura.

-Mark, por favor, suéltame. Voy a demandarte por acoso.

-Entonces, demándame, linda.

Le dijo aprisionándola con su cuerpo y apoderándose brutalmente de sus labios. Candy forcejeaba y lo empujaba, pero él no cedía. La vista de Candy fue cegada por unos flashes y él finalmente la soltó.

-Vas arrepentirte de esto, infeliz.

Le gritó ella mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas.

-Ya el daño está hecho, linda. Adiós.

Mark abandonó la empresa y Candy luego de salir de su estupor fue corriendo a buscar a Terry.

-¡Neil! ¿Dónde está Terry?

-Cálmate, Candy. Salió un momento, ¿por qué?

-No puede ser. Tampoco contesta su celular.

Decía ella desesperada y Neil no entendía nada.

-Candy... ¿qué pasa?

-¡Ay, Neil!

Fue todo lo que expresó rompiendo en llanto.

Mientras que en otra parte cercana...

-Terry, veo que no pierdes el gusto por la comida china, eh...

-Karen... ¿qué se te ofrece?

Dijo con fastidio mientras terminaba de pagar por su comida.

-A mi nada. Yo vine hacerte un favor a ti, querido.

-¿Un favor? ¿Tú a mí? No me hagas reir, no necesito ningún favor tuyo.

-Yo no pienso igual, querido. Toma. Después me dejas saber tu opinión.

Le dijo entregándole un sobre y alejándose pronto dejando a Terry desconcertado. Cuando Terry vio el contenido del sobre sus ojos se encendieron en fuego, dejando la comida en el mismo mostrador, fue directamente a su oficina hecho un demonio.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

Preguntó haciendo que tanto Neil como la chica que estaba peinando brincaran.

-Ella... te estaba buscando hace rato. Estaba muy preocupada...

-Ya lo creo.

Dijo y se fue directamente a su oficina y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Candy esperándolo.

-¿Puedes decirme qué diablos es esto?

Le dijo lanzándole al escritorio varias fotos donde aparecían ella y Mark besándose.

-Terry... yo... estaba buscándote para decirte que...

-¿Para decirme qué? ¿Que todo este tiempo me has tenido como un cabrón? ¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta? ¡Dime!

Le gritó Terry fuera de sí y ella estaba aterrada.

-Terry, amor... esto no es lo que piensas. Él me estaba esperando en el...

-No quieras verme la cara, Candy. Primero comen juntos, los detalles, las flores... y ahora esto. ¿Vas a decirme que tampoco tuviste que ver? Aquí está claro que lo estás besando.

Candy se sentía acorralada, ¿cómo explicarle su inocencia cuando todo la incriminaba?

-Terry... por favor, escúchame... yo no tengo nada que ver con...

-No, escúchame tú a mí. Esto se acabó. Si ya estabas cansada de mí, me lo pudiste haber dicho, no hacer este juego tan sucio. Voy a ir al apartamento por mis cosas, dado que el apartamento es tuyo, puedes quedarte ahí con el niño, yo me voy.

-Terry... ¿no crees que estás apresurando? Al menos déjame explicarte mi versión...

Candy lloraba desesperada, pero los celos que estaban martirizando a Terry no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

-No quiero que me expliques nada. Voy por mis cosas. Suerte con tu amiguito, que por cierto, no aparece por ningún lado, ese cabrón.

-Terry... por favor...

Fue su útima súplica que se quedó en el aire porque Terry se fue hecho una furia.

-Candy, cariño... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Neil... alguien fotografió todo, antes de que pudiera hablar con Terry, se me adelantaron. Terry no quiere saber nada de mí, Neil... me dejó.

Dijo ella desplomándose en llanto.

-Candy, no llores, Terry es así, temperamental y de más está decir que muy celoso, tarde o temprano recapacitará...

-No lo sé, Neil...

Cuando terminó todo el trabajo, Neil llevó a Candy a buscar al niño en casa de su mamá y luego a su apartamento ya que Terry la dejó botada en la empresa.

-Terry...

Murmuró ella al encontrarlo con sus maletas sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-Me quedé para despedirme del niño. Pasaré a verlo todos los días.

Le dijo tajante, quitándole al niño de los brazos y besándolo y abrazándolo por un rato, se sentó con él un rato en la sala.

-Terry, por Dios... Todo fue una...

-No quiero escuchar nada más, Candy. Desde ahora eres libre de hacer lo que te de la gana. La próxima vez, al menos procura ser sincera.

-¡Terry, ya basta! ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo ridículo que suena todo?

Le gritó en un momento de desperación y el bebé se puso a llorar.

-Ridículo fue los cuernos que me pusiste.

Dijo, levantándose del sofá y tratando de calmar a un muy alterado Jeremy.

-No puedo creerlo, Terry. Te he demostrado de todas las formas posibles que te amo y la primera situación que se nos interpone...

Terry la dejó con la palabra en la boca y fue acostar a su hijo que se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Me amas? Y por eso aceptas cada regalo y halago de cuanto estúpido se te cruza en el camino, sólo que esta vez no fue suficiente y tuviste que besarlo, ¿verdad?

¡Plaf!

-Te odio, Terrence Grandchester.

Le soltó ella bañada en lágrimas luego de propinarle un bofetón. Con eso sólo consiguió desencadenar más la furia de Terry.

-No te preocupes, princesa, que ahora vas a odiarme mucho más.

La llevó salvajemente hasta su boca y se la besó sin ninguna delicadeza, lastimándola. Su furia no disminuía y la de ella tampoco, mientras más ella forcejeaba, más fuerza el ponía y con más ímpetu la besaba. La comenzó acariciar desesperadamente y aunque ella estaba molesta y dolida, correspondió a sus caricias con la misma rabia. Terry pasó de su boca a mordisquearle el cuello y las orejas, sin tacto alguno, estaba rabiosamente exitado y ella también. Le arrancó la blusa y disfrutó de sus pechos sin piedad alguna y aunque Candy no quiso, sus gemidos salieron inevitablemente. Cuando Terry no pudo más, la levantó y luego la sentó en el mostrador de la cocina donde le subió la falda, le corrió las bragas hacia un lado y la hizo suya hasta que se le fueron las fuerzas.

-¿Es que piensas irte como quiera de todas formas, Terry?

Preguntó Candy recobrando el conocimiento luego del gran momento de pasión que habían vivido y al ver como Terry tomaba sus maletas para irse.

-¿Es que tú pretendías que me quedara para que siga siendo un cabrón?

-Lo que eres es un imbécil, Terry. Que poco me conoces. Tres años de relación, un hijo... y piensas que yo te puse el cuerno con un tipo que tiene a penas tres semanas y que así mismo como llegó, de la nada, desapareció.

De repente a Terry se le prendió el bombillo y comenzó hatar cabos. El extraño interés de Mark en Candy desde un principio, la forma en que desapareció de pronto y luego... la oportuna Karen se aparece con esas fotos. A pesar de haber sacado sus concluciones, su necedad pudo más.

-Candy, lo siento... no se me hace muy fácil creerte. Quiero hacerlo, de verdad. Me conoces... no tienes una idea de los celos que están matándome en estos momentos, ahora mismo no sé si mandarte al diablo o ir a buscar a ese infeliz y molerlo a golpes hasta que se me caigan los brazos.

-Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, Terry. Sólo te pido que recuerdes algo... Yo te encontré en esa misma posición con Karen, no fue por fotos, te vi con mis propios ojos. Al principio... obviamente no te creí y al igual que tú, sólo pensé en irme de aquí, mas mi amor por tí pudo más que todas las evidencias que te acusaban. Te amo, Terry. Recuerda eso. Adiós.

Continuará...

Hola niñas lindas! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Super intenso, ¿no? Me gustó mucho hacerlo, espero que a ustedes también. Muy pronto les daré noticias sobre Eliza y Tom, Paula y Albert, todo a su tiempo.

¿**Terry perdonará a Candy o se irá de todos modos?**

**¿Con quién creen que se quedará Annie? ¿Seguirá esperando por el necio de Archie o dejará que un nuevo amor cure su corazón roto?**

**¿La cigüeña habrá visitado a Alisson y Jimmy?**

**¿Que opinan de la mamá de Dylan?**

**Me dejan saber su opinión con un review.**

**Besos A:**

**Lulú G: Abracito rompehuesos jejeje.**

**Subuab: I miss u.**

**Amy CL: I miss u too, girl.**

**Laura Grandchester: Creo que habrán muchas sopresas impredecibles, amiga.**

**Shareli Grandchester: Gracias por leer y por tus palabras, vamos a ver qué pasa jejejejeje.**

**Malu Uzumaki: Gracias por tus fieles reviews.**

**Zafiro Azul cielo: Tenías razón, Mark se traía algo entre manos y mira todo lo que ocacionó.**

**Eva Mara Hernández: Bienvenida, amiga, espero que te quedes hasta el final conmigo.**

**Eva Grandchester: Gracias por tus comentarios y tus puntos de vista, son apreciados.**

**Letty G: Mi ocurrente amiga, siempre me sacas una sonrisa.**

**Gracias a todas, love u, girls.**

**Wendy**


	25. Chapter 25

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 25 Una vida que llega y otra que se va**

Con las últimas palabras de Candy, Terry se quedó paralizado. No podía moverse de donde estaba, pero tampoco hacía ningún gesto de soltar la pequeña maleta que sostenía fuerte de la mano. La soltó finalmente y se acercó a ella. La tomó por la cintura y pegó su frente con la suya.

-Candy... yo te amo. Más que a mi vida, más que a respirar. Sólo que estos celos están consumiéndome y no puedo evitarlo.

Decía sin despegar su frente de la de ella y en apenas un susurro audible y sin retirar sus manos de su cintura.

-No puedo soportar que después de mí otro te haya besado. Que alguien a parte de mí te toque... que sueñe contigo... tenga detalles hacia tí... no puedo soportarlo, Candy.

-Entonces... quédate aquí conmigo y se tú el único que me bese, que me toque... no tienes que soñar conmigo porque siempre me has tenido.

Él la miró a los ojos y le dio un breve beso y ella pensó que al fin todo se había arreglado.

-Mi amor, en estos momentos... necesito estar un rato sólo... aún tengo mucha rabia, mucho coraje... y no quiero...

Candy se separó de él abruptamente empujándolo y con resentimiento y los ojos lagrimosos le dio su sentencia final.

-Muy bien, Terrence, vete. Sólo ten presente algo, así como te vas, no vuelvas. No por mí. Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Y Candy subió hacia la habitación de su hijo que estaba llorando. Lo sacó de su cunita y se sentó con él en la mecedora para alimentarlo.

-¿Ya lo extrañas, mi príncipe hermoso? Yo también. Y más cuando veo tus ojitos, mi cielo. Eres tan igual a él.

Le decía Candy a Jeremy que estaba muy concentrado en el pecho que lo alimentaba y la miraba con sus hermosos ojos tan azules como los de su padre. Candy despegó al niño del pecho para pasarlo al otro y éste le formó semejante perreta.

-También eres engreído como él, mi amor. Te amo tanto, mi arrogantito. Eso es, sonríe para mamita que está muy triste.

El niño como si entendiera le dio una hermosa sonrisa desdentada y la miraba penetrantemente, con la misma intensidad que lo hacía su padre, si estaba enojado, feliz, exitado...

-¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico de todo esto, cielo? Que papá se fue sin saber que tal vez ya tu hermanito esté en camino... ¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito? ¿No? ¿Ya estás celoso como tu papi?

Decía ella al ver lo serio que se había puesto el niño de pronto y seguía succionando su pecho y mirándola intenso. Cuando Candy terminó de alimentar a Jeremy, lo puso en su cunita y fue a tomar un baño. Bajo el agua estuvo casi media hora, pegada a las lozetas, mezclando sus lágrimas con el agua de la ducha.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil, Terrence Grandchester? ¿Y por qué tengo yo que amarte tanto?

Se preguntó saliendo del baño. Se secó y se puso su pijama y fue corriendo al cuarto de su hijo que lloraba nuevamente.

-¿No puedes dormir, mi vida? Creo que yo tampoco podré.

Le confesó a Jeremy levantándolo de su cunita. Se fue con él a su cuarto y ahí se acomodó con él en su cama.

-Vas a dormir con mami esta noche, mi amor.

Dijo besando a su bebé y se quedó contemplándolo hasta que el sueño lo venció. Comenzó acariciar su pelito lacio como lo hacía cada noche con su papá y el sueño profundo y apacible del niño con su semblante sereno y su respirar tranquilo y pausado no pudieron evitar que a Candy se la salieran más lágrimas. En esos momentos no había nada que deseara más que tener a su engreído y arrogante marido sobre ella para arrullarlo hasta que se duerma, como le exigía él todas las noches.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Albert dormía apaciblemente rodeando la pancita de Paula que ya estaba muy grande, pero ella se revolvía intranquila. Sintió la sensación de haberse orinado y se espantó. Se quitó de encima el pesado brazo de Albert que estaba en un sueño profundo y como pudo se puso de pie. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no se había orinado, sino que había roto fuente y se alarmó.

-¡Albert! Despierta, Albert.

-¿Qué...? Pau, tengo sueño... hoy no trabajo...

-¡Albert!

Le gritó haciendo que él despertara por completo y cayera sentado con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Que pasa, muñeca?

-La bebé...

Musitó luego de que una repentina contracción le quebró la voz. Albert se paró de la cama como un resorte y fue a dónde ella.

-Tranquila, cielo. Voy a cambiarme rápido. No tardaré.

-Es que... me duele, Albert. ¡Ayyyyy!

Albert se vistió a la velocidad de un rayo. Tomó su cartera, sus llaves y el bultito que tenía preparado Paula. La cargó hasta el carro y pisó el acelerador como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, mi amor. Aguanta, ¿sí?

-No puedo, Albert... no puedo...

-Claro que puedes, Pau. Ves... allá está el hospital, sólo unos minutos más, cariño.

Dijo Albert señalándole el letrero del hospital que se veía desde la distancia que faltaba para llegar. Hizo todo tan rápido que hasta quedó mal estacionado. Fue corriendo con su mujer en brazos la cual fue atendida inmediatamente mientras él la registraba y luego pacientemente esperaba en la sala.

-Mi amor, no puedes abandonarnos ahora... tienes que conocer a la niña... Por favor, no nos hagas esto. Siempre has sido tan fuerte, no te derrumbes ahora.

Mas ella en su gesto tan incociente y su pálido rostro no era capaz de abrir los ojos siquiera. Su lividez moribunda resquebrajaba su alma en mil pedazos.

-Aún te queda tanto por vivir, amor mío. Tanto por conocer. Tienes que ser fuerte para que puedas sostener a la pequeña Rose en tus brazos. No puedes irte ahora, amor, te lo prohibo.

Que triste era ver a un hombre llorar. Un hombre que amaba con la intensidad que lo hacía él. ¿Por qué de pronto todo se le estaba yendo de las manos? Sus sueños, su mundo entero... si ella se iba, él se iría con ella aunque no quisiera.

-Hemos vivido tantas cosas, vida mía... no puedes pretender dejarme solo ahora cuando más te necesito. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa de estar siempre aquí conmigo...

Aquél dévil cuerpo a penas era capaz de respirar. La vida se le estaba escapando lentamente. Su voluntad luchaba, mas las fuerzas no eran suficientes.

-Vamos, Paula, tú puedes, puja, vamos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Aaaahhhhhhh!

Pujaba ella con todas su fuerzas, casi sin aliento. Volvía a respirar profundo, se tragaba el dolor y volvía a comenzar.

-Ya falta poco, vamos, sigue intentándolo. Vas muy bien.

El doctor seguía alentándola y ella seguía pujando con la única misión de tener a su hija en brazos.

-Doctor... yo... ya no puedo... estoy cansada...

Dijo aturdida luego de su última pujada, pero un llanto de bebé interrumpió su queja.

-Pero si ya terminaste, Paula. Aquí está tu hija.

El doctor le acercó a su preciosa bebé que lloraba desesperada.

-Ya estás aquí, princesa.

Dijo llorando y besando y abrazando a su llorona hija.

-A ver... esta princesita nació a las diez y cincuenta de la noche... siete libras y seis onzas. Diescinueve pulgadas.

La enfermera anotó eso en la tarjetita de la cuna que ocuparía Rose Marie White-Grandchester.

-¡Albert! Vinimos para acá corriendo. ¿Está todo bien?

-No lo sé, Eleanor. No me dicen nada. Nadie sale a decirme nada.

-Tranquilo, Albert. Tienes que ser paciente. Te entiendo. Yo me ponía peor que tú y pasé por esto cuatro veces.

Le decía Richard poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Y dónde están tus padres, cariño?

Quiso saber Eleanor y de pronto el rostro de Albert se apagó más todavía.

-Ellos no podrán venir. Mamá está en el hospital nuevamente.

Albert no pudo ya soportar más y se desplomó a llorar. Para su sorpresa, fue Heidi quien lo abrazó de repente ante unos llorosos Richard y Eleanor.

-No llores, Albert. Tu mamá tiene que cuidar a Rossy cuando ustedes vayan a trabajar, así que no tiene permiso para morirse.

Dijo la chica y Albert tuvo que reirse en medio de su dolor.

-¿Han sabido algo de Terrence, que no contesta su teléfono?

Preguntó Richard intrigado.

-No lo sé, al parecer no está en la casa y Candy no puede venir porque está con el niño.

Dijo Albert luego de que Heidi lo soltara.

-Familiares de Paula... Grandchester...

-Yo soy su marido. ¿Cómo está ella?

Le preguntó Albert azorado a la enfermera.

-¿Ella? Mejor dicho, ellas. Usted acaba de tener a una hermosa niña.

-¿Ya? ¿Podemos verla?

Preguntó emocionada Eleanor, mientras Albert seguía derramando lágrimas, pero esta vez de emoción.

-Claro que sí, por unos instantes en lo que preparamos a la madre para que la alimente.

En ese momento iban pasando por ese pasillo con la cunita donde estaba Rose llorando a pulmón vivo.

-Hola, Rossy. Que hermosa eres, mi cielo.

Dijo Albert y la enfermera la sacó de la cunita un momento y se la extendió. Albert no encontró palabras para describir la emoción de cargar a esa pequeñita. A pesar de que estaba muy hambrienta se calmó en los brazos de su padre. Él pudo contemplar la pelucita rubia y rizada que tenía en su cabecita. Sus ojos eran azúl cielo como los de él y Rosemary, con la boca y la naricita fina de Paula. Lo que la hacía ver más coqueta era el lunar que había heredado de su abuela Eleanor cerquita de la boca. Mismo que tenía Heidi.

-Dios mío, que preciosa eres, Rose. Dios me ha bendecido con estos nietos tan hermosos.

Dijo Eleanor luego que Albert le extendiera la bebé a ella.

-Mira, Richard. Me recuerda tanto a Allie...

Richard tomó a la niña de los brazos de Eleanor y comprobó que efectivamente le recordaba a Allie, su rubia hermosa. La niña se parecía a su papá, pero tenía fuertes rasgos Grandchester-Baker también.

-Eso es todo por ahora, tengo que llevarla al Nursery en lo que preparan a su mamá. Esta pequeña debe estar super hambrienta.

Dijo la enfermera y colocándola en su cunita nuevamente, se la llevó al área mencionada.

-No me dejaron cargarla. Tampoco a Jeremy.

Dijo Heidi con reproche y visiblemente molesta.

-Ya tendrás tu oportunidad, Heidi. En el cuarto privado y nadie va a quitártela.

Le prometió Albert y ella se tranquilizó.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

-Tommy... ¿otra vez te vas?

-Lo siento, Elly, este trabajo es así. También me duele mucho tenerlas que dejar.

Dijo Tom poniéndose su uniforme para el turno de noche, ya había trabajado el de por la mañana. Su sueldo era bueno y los beneficios también, pero le exigían mucho tiempo.

-Pero es que... nosotras te extrañamos mucho, mi amor.

Dijo Eliza haciendo un puchero y Tom le dio un beso de consuelo y tomó a su hija en brazos por un momento. Cuando quiso soltarla, la niña comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Pues mientra estaba en la casa y la niña estuviera despierta, él la tenía cargada. Estaba tan engreída, que si se juntaba con Jeremy, acabarían con el mundo.

-No llores, Nicky, papi tiene que trabajar, no seas mala. ¿Si no quién te va a comprar todos tus juguetes y toda la leche que te tomas, eh?

La pequeña Brianna Nicole le sonrió coquetamente, desarmándolo por completo y haciéndole más difícil tener que irse.

-Te quiere a ti más que a mí.

-No digas eso, Elly. Así mismo eras tú con tu papá cuando estábamos juntos...

Dijo Sarah que estaba con ella unos días antes de irse de viaje a Orlando y quería ayudar a su hija y disfrutar de su nieta lo más que le fuera posible. Aprovechando que Sarah cargó a la niña y ésta se calmara, Tom se fue, no sin antes besar a su mujer.

-¿Papá era así conmigo?

Quiso saber Eliza intrigada, pues que ella supiera, no era muy cariñoso.

-Lo era, cariño. Tu fuiste su adoración. Él tenía muchos planes para tí, para nosotras... pero yo lo fui arruinando todo poco a poco. Creo que con mis actitudes fui matándole todas las ilusiones. Con ese error terminé haciendo que fuera alejándose también de ti...

Sarah tenía los ojos nostálgicos y aguados mientras contemplaba a Brianna en sus brazos, con el pelito rojo de su madre, sólo que lo tenía lacio como Tom. Sus ojos eran castaños como los de su papá y casi todas sus facciones eran de él.

-Ya pasó, mamá. No voy a sufrir por el pasado que pasó. Soy muy feliz ahora. Tom y Nicky son mi vida.

Sarah se sintió feliz de que su hija se tomara las cosas así y no le guardara rencor. Con su nieta, no escatimaba, la llenaba de todos los mimos que no tuvo con Eliza, llegaba siempre cargada de ropa y juegues para ella que ya no cabían en el apartamento. Cuando Eliza tenía que trabajar en sus uñas, ella voluntariamente cuidaba de la niña, que por cierto, correspondía muy bien a su amor. El padre de Eliza también había mandado de todo para su nieta y exigía que se le enviara una foto cada cierto tiempo, dentro de un mes viajaría a conocerla.

-Eres la niña más linda y consentida del universo, ¿verdad, mi amor? No te preocupes, que abuela sólo se va una semana, luego vendrá por tí, muñequita hermosa.

La niña le regaló una sonrisa y a Eliza se le aguaron los ojos. Tal vez Sarah no haya sido la mejor madre para ella, pero con Brianna estaba enmendando todos sus errores y Eliza era feliz con eso. Que su hija viviera lo que ella no tuvo. Pues su madre ahora estaba siempre con ella, su padre la llamaba a diario y Tom a pesar de su trabajo, las consentía a más no poder.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Como lo prometido es deuda, Annie fue a la playa a encontrarse con su nuevo amigo, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte. Resignada, se sentó en las rocas y perdió sus pensamientos en el horizonte.

-Seguramente ya te aburrí...

Se dijo un poco triste sin saber el porqué de su tristeza, si apenas lo estaba conociendo.

-¿Quién se aburrió, niña hermosa?

Dijo una voz cálida y varonil mientras le tapaba los ojos con las manos. Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, que senguían sobre sus ojos y luego tocó su rostro para sentir sus facciones.

-John, ya sé que eres tú.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Estás segura?

-A nadie más le permito que me llame niña.

Respondió Annie arrogante y él rió y liberó sus ojos.

-¿Vienes de surfear?

Le preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, pues estaba mojado, con su tabla en la mano, en traje de baño, con ese cuerpo perfecto, bien formado, varonil y completamente desarrollado, un hombre cien por ciento. De pronto ella se sintió pequeñita y tantos pensamientos pasaron por su cabecita que se puso toda colorada.

-Sí, pero no encontré buenas olas. El mar hoy está adormecido. ¿Y tú, hermosa, que hacías aquí tan pensativa y solita? ¿Sabes que un loco podría encontrarte y llevarte... secuestrarte y...?

-Ya basta, payaso. Vine a verte a tí y lo sabes. ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó poniéndose de pie y en puntitas le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Una caricia tan inocente y pura que lo dejó sin aliento. Se quedó mirándola, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que había comenzado a adorar. Ella sonreía y el reparó en esa boca delicada e inocente y sus cachetes que se hinchaban al sonreir y que en uno de ellos sobresalía un hoyuelo.

-Estaba bien, ya no.

-¿Estás cansado? Si quieres, lo dejamos para luego...

John la miró con una inmensa ternura preguntándose si ella tendría alguna idea de que lo menos que él quería era dejar nada para después.

-Claro que estoy cansado, niña hermosa. Cansado de no haber podido verte en todo el día. ¿Te parece poco?

El alma volvió al cuerpo de Annie al escuchar esas palabras. John se había pasado toda lo noche preguntándose que había en esa chiquilla que lo atraía a tanto y por qué deseaba tanto volverla a ver. Algo que nunca imaginó, sentirse tan fuertemente atraído por una muchachita de diescinueve años. Ella por su parte, por primera vez se había desvelado y esta vez no por los desplantes de Archie, sino por un sentimiento que estaba desarrollándose en su ser a pasos agigantados y que a pesar de lo exitante, le causaba temor.

-No sabía que mi presencia tuviera la habilidad de quitar el cansancio. Sabes, no dormí mucho, pero no estoy cansada. Tu presencia también me hace sentir cómoda y tranquila...

-Pues que bueno porque ahora me gustaría que me dijeras por qué te desvelaste porque tus ojitos demuestran no haber dormido muy bien y se ve que has llorado...

Le dijo sentándose junto a ella en las rocas. Ella le dio su triste sonrisa y le sostuvo la mirada.

-No creo que sea buena idea aventurarse por esos terrenos, amigo.

-Claro que lo es. Llegó la hora de sacarse el dolor de adentro. Sobre todo si la persona por la que se hace el sacrificio no corresponde.

Annie con sus ojos aguados le contó la historia y la ruptura de principio a fin con su carita empapada en llanto, lágrimas que él iba secando tiernamente con la punta de sus pulgares.

-Me porté como una niña y perdí todo por culpa del miedo. Me quedé totalmente sola y con este dolor y arrepentimiento que no me dejan vivir.

-Has tenido razón en muchas cosas, Annie. ¿Pero quieres mi punto de vista? Lo que tú aún no has descubierto y prefieres echarte toda la culpa para no ver la realidad.

Annie se desconcertó, pues las pocas personas que conocían la historia siempre habían mostrado estar de acuerdo con ella en que la había regado y que tenía que hacer lo imposible para recuperar a Archie.

-Me encantaría escucharlo. Ya quiero liberarme de toda esta opresión. Quiero vivir de nuevo... tener el mismo brillo de antes... el mismo gusto por la vida. No sabes lo horrible que es esta depresión y este llanto constante...

-Si lo sé, pequeña. Sé de eso más que tú, que apenas estás viviendo ahora. Ahora... voy a ser muy sincero, mi niña. No voy a lastimarte, sólo quiero que te sientas bien, o al menos que aligeres tu carga. Acércate.

Le dijo para que ella quedara totalmente frente a él y mirarla cara a cara. Con sus manos sujetando tiernamente su rostro, comenzó hablar.

-No hay duda de que cometiste un error, uno muy grande, que aunque lo superes con el paso del tiempo, no vas a poderlo olvidar. Puede que cada día de tu vida te preguntes qué hubiera pasado si... Lo cierto, niña hermosa es que el "hubiera" no existe, lo que existe son los hechos. A veces, pequeña, nos hacemos planes, ideas, un futuro... a nuestra manera, pero hay algo que se llama destino... y tal vez él no era tu pareja destinada, ya sea porque tú misma hayas provocado que no lo fuera.

-Pero... he pedido perdón tantas veces, he hecho lo posible y lo imposible también...

-No interrumpas, Annie. Has tocado un buen punto. Le has pedido perdón de todas las maneras humanas posibles, es verdad. Ahora... ¿Te has perdonado tú misma por tu error?

Le dijo y ese giro ella no se lo esperaba. Ella, Archie, su hermana, Candy, su madre, todos, le reprochan su actitud, su impulsividad y ella fue aumentando su remordimiento y sentimiento de culpa, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, aunque no fuera esa la intención que ellos tuvieran.

-Creo que lo que hice no tiene perdón, John. Destruir los sueños e ilusiones de alguien de la noche a la mañana, alejarte en el momento que más se te necesita y ser tan egoísta y no quererte sacrificar cuando el otro lo hace sin pensárselo... definitivamente no hay perdón, o al menos no un perdón que salga muy fácil...

-Tu punto es bueno, Annie. Pero volvemos a caer en lo mismo. El que hayas cometido el error inicialmente no te hace ser la única culpable. Me dijiste que luego de tu absurda decisión, te arrepentiste casi inmediatamente y comenzaste a llamarlo desde el día siguiente, llamadas que nunca tuvieron contestación. Enviaste innumerables cartas, cada una rogando por perdón, una carta por semana por seis meses completos, ninguna tuvo respuesta. Ocho meses de súplicas, de abrir el corazón, de implorar por un perdón que no importa cuánto hagas y demuestres, no llega. Ocho meses de los cuales dos, él estaba aquí muy cerca de tí y no te buscó y cuando lo hizo fue por insistencia de terceros, contando que su tiempo estaba dedicado ya para alguien, que no eras tú. Nadie, Annie, puede negar que lo lastimaste profundamente, pero cuando una persona se desvive por pedir perdón, se humilla, va con la verdad, reconociendo sus errores y dispuesta a arreglarlo y darlo todo, si hay algo que aún se pueda salvar y aún queda amor, la otra parte involucrada, por más dolida que esté, tiene que ceder y él no lo ha hecho. No estoy defendiéndote, ni echándole tierra a él, pero, te pregunto y quiero que seas sincera contigo misma, no conmigo, porque a mí puedes engañarme, pero no puedes engañarte tú. ¿No crees que ya has pagado suficiente?

Annie había escuchado cada una de las sabias y tan acertadas palabras. Se dio cuenta que hablaba con alguien que le decía la verdad y no lo que a ella le gustaría oir. Estaba hablando con un hombre, en todo el sentido. Alguien que emanaba experiencia y no impulsos, alguien que no se esforzaba por entendera, sino porque se entendiera ella misma.

-Yo... creo que sí. Tienes mucha razón. Creo que nadie me lo habría explicado de una manera tan clara... Esta experiencia me ha enseñado a crecer mucho, mi actitud infantil me hizo perder demasiado...

-En eso también te equivocas un poquito. Tu miedo e inseguridad de saberte sola, al igual como lo ha estado tu madre en todo su matrimonio te llevaron a tomar una decisión tal vez algo desacertada, pero... hay una ironía muy grande aquí, pequeña. Tú creciste con tu error, asumiste las consecuencias y fuiste a reparar lo que quebraste aunque eso significara pisotear tu propio orgullo, él, sin embargo, copió tu actitud infantil y se cubrió de orgullo, para hacerte pagar por el mal que le hiciste, arrastrándose él mismo si es que de verdad te quiere y lo peor, arrastrar una tercera persona para mortificarte y al final, sólo está haciendo un gran enredo, mientras tú sin darte cuenta te estás alejando más y más de su alcance.

Annie sintió que él tenía mucha razón. Pues se había enfrascado tanto en su propia culpa que no se interesó en ver más allá, ver lo que realmente había. Que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y que mientras más ella luchaba por salvar su amor, él más lo enterraba. Bien era cierto que por la noche había llorado al recordar su fracazo y recordar los momentos vividos al lado de ese amor, pero para ella misma reconoció que muchos de esos momentos recordados eran interrumpidos por la imagen de un hombre completo, de pelo negro y ojos marrones, una boca varonil que a pesar de lo rápido y absurdo se preguntó cómo sería sentirla en la suya, pensamientos que apartó de pronto, muy asustada.

-Sabes... creo que ya no quiero ese perdón. Es decir, quiero salir adelante. Olvidar todo este fracazo. Creo que ese amor ya se dañó, nos hicimos mucho daño... Yo... no creo que pueda vivir con la imagen de él y aquella chica, aunque lo intentera, sé que en ciertos momentos recordaré que mientras yo le rogaba para que volviera, él no respetó mi presencia para estar con ella de la forma en que estaban... y posiblemente... en alguna discusión futura, nos saquemos en cara nuestros errores y todo se convierta en un círculo vicioso. En el fondo... yo lo dejé libre y él tenía todo el derecho de estar con quien quisiera, donde quisiera. Llegó el momento de soltarlo de mis manos.

Si alguna vez Annie había sido inmadura, eso había quedado muy atrás, pensó John. Ahí había toda una mujer, una muy joven, sí, y con mucho por aprender y vivir, pero que iba por buen camino, uno que él estaría muy dispuesto a recorrerlo con ella si las cosas se deban, porque él no la pensaba presionar.

-¿Quieres dejar todo el fracazo, los errores y los tropiezos atrás, Annie?

Le preguntó sonriente y dejándola intrigada.

-No es tan fácil...

-Puedes empezar en el mar. Es una tradición tonta. Pero si te sumerges... puedes dejar en el mar toda esa pena y el pasado. Comenzarías a vivir de nuevo. ¿Quieres?

Annie ya había escuchado de eso antes y no era que pensara que si hacía eso, de pronto sus problemas desaparecerían, pero lo tomó como un acto simbólico de ahogar el pasado y las penas que lo acompañaban y escribir una página nueva. Ella de por sí ya estaba en traje de baño, así que se dejó guiar por la mano de John hacia el agua.

-John, ya no sigas caminado, creo que aquí está bien, el agua me llega al cuello.

Dijo Annie mientras a John a penas el agua le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Riendo, se puso al lado de ella.

-Dame la mano, Annie. Vamos a sumergirnos juntos, quédate abajo lo más que puedas hasta que sientas que tus cargas se han quedado abajo.

Así lo hicieron y cuando ya no pudieron aguantar más la respiración, salieron. Se sentaron bajo una palmera para seguir hablando y conociéndose. Mientras más se contaban de sus vidas, más prendidos quedaban uno del otro. John le contó todo en cuanto a su amor no correspondido.

-¿Entonces aún estás esperando por tu chica imposible, John?

-No, Annie. Ese amor no correspondido más bien fue una costumbre y una sensación de Dejá Vu al encontrarla de repente. Al no haber podido acertar con otra chica luego de ella, pensé que era que aún estaba pendiente a ese amor de juventud, pero no. Ella encontró el amor y es muy feliz, de hecho, yo contribuí en esa felicidad.

Annie lo miró con asombro, sin saber que ella conocía muy bien a su chica imposible y sobre todo al hombre con quien había encontrado el amor. Sólo que ahora, ella no sería un fantasma en la vida de él.

-Pues ya ahogamos el pasado. ¿Ahora qué sigue?

Preguntó ella frotándose las manos por el frío y él le colocó la toalla por encima y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas. Ella había pensado en poner resistencia, pero no tenía caso, él no le había faltado el respeto ni se había aprovechado de la situación con lo solos que estaban y no pudo negar que sus manos grandes y cálidas le daban una sensación de paz y protección enorme.

-Ahora, niña hermosa, tienes que abrazar el presente.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Cuando Candy despertó, por el llanto de su hijo avisando que tenía hambre, lo alimentó y lo preparó, pues había quedado con Eliza y su madre en dejar a Jeremy con ellas para poder ver a su nueva sobrina al hospital y luego ir con Albert a ver su mamá. Cuando bajó, se quedó intrigada. Terry no estaba en la casa, ni había rastros de él, pero sus maletas estaban aún en la sala. Candy no entendía, pero no tuvo tiempo para ponerse hatar cabos, así que sólo dejó una nota explicando sus planes, en caso que Terry volviera al apartamento.

_**Terry:**_

_**No sé si sabes que nuestra sobrina Rose nació. Dejaré a Jeremy con Eliza y Sarah mientras los visito a ella y a mi madre que recayó nuevamente. Para que no te asustes y no vayas a pensar que huí con tu hijo, te aviso que me quedaré unos días en la villa, lo necesito para poderme distraer y no hundirme en la depresión, tendré mi celular disponible para cuando quieras saber del niño. Sólo serán unos días, así que por favor no te alarmes ni salgas a buscarme, necesito paz y un poco de soledad, más ahora después de tu decisión.**_

_**Candy**_

Luego de dejar la nota, Candy bajó con sus bultos y su hijo para ir directamente al apartamento de Eliza, donde después que ambas jugaran y admiraran a ambos niños, finalmente Candy se fue. Primero fue hacia el hospital donde conoció a la bebé más hermosa del mundo, a su sobrina que decían que había heredado su pelo rebelde y a la cual Candy cargó con mucho orgullo, como lo hizo con su propio hijo. Luego de haber dejado a Paula y a Rossy en buenas manos con Eleanor y las enfermeras, ella y Albert, aunque en carros separados se dirigieron al hospital oncológico a ver a su madre.

-Hola. ¿Cómo está mi nieta?

Fue el efusivo saludo de William, siempre dando su mejor sonrisa y su mejor cara ante sus hijos.

-Hermosa, papá. La niña más hermosa que te puedas imaginar.

Dijo Albert con tanto orgullo y emoción que William por poco llora al recordar cuando su propia hija llegó a sus brazos y lo miró con sus chispeantes ojitos verdes, iguales a los suyos.

-Así es, papito. Es preciosa, como su tía.

William rió ante el comentario de Candy, pero aún así, su tristeza era palpable y la de ellos también.

-Espero conocerla pronto a la nueva princesita.

Dijo esperanzado mientras Candy se sentó junto a él luego de haber visto a su madre sin avance alguno y Albert, con una lluvia de lágrimas se posó junto a su cama. Cerró la inmensa cortina que le daba privacidad a la cama y en esa intimidad, habló con ella.

-Hola, mamá. No sé si estés escuchándome, pero quiero que sepas que hoy ha nacido el ángel más hermoso, tu nieta Rossy. Prometiste que la conocerías, así que no puedes dejarme ahora. Tiene tu pelo rubio y rizadito, mamá, también tus ojos, si tan sólo los abrieras un momento para que sepas lo feliz que estoy y poderte describir la hermosa sensación que sentí cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, una muy parecida a cuando nació Candy y tú me permitiste cargarla y desde ese momento yo la amé con locura, pero esta nueva sensación, mamita, es muy distinta, nunca pensé que pudiera existir un amor tan grande y por eso es que ahora menos que nunca quiero perderte, no después de haber descubierto cuánto se ama a un hijo y yo aún no me resigno a perder tu amor. Ahora mamita, tengo que irme, pues mi pequeña y mi mujer me están esperando, espero que cuando yo vuelva, me des la dicha de encontrarte bien, quiero volver a ver tu rostro sonriente y poder cumplir mi sueño de verte con mi hija en brazos, no puedes negarme eso, así que sánate pronto, mi reina hermosa, porque todos te estaremos esperando.

Albert se secó las lágrimas y fue con su papá y su hermana que le estaba mostrando las fotos que le tomó a la niña con su celular y esa vez William lloró de pura emoción. Se despidió de ellos y volvió junto a sus dos chicas por el resto que le quedaba a la hora de visitas. Candy aprovechó que su papá fue por algo de comer y al igual que su hermano, se dirigió a su madre.

-Mami... Si supieras cuánto te necesito ahora. Estoy muriendo por un abrazo tuyo de consuelo, por tus sabias palabras y tus consejos. No tienes una idea de lo sola y desamparada que me siento en estos momentos, pero todo esto lo pasaría otras mil veces más con tal de verte de pie una vez más. Sé que tu voluntad es grande, mamita, por eso no te rindes. Jeremy está cada día más hermoso, es la viva imagen de su padre... y sabes... posiblemente vayas a ser abuela por tercera vez. Tú prometiste que cuidarías a mis bebés, así que tienes que despertar porque te necesitamos. Rossy es una niña hermosa, mami, yo ya la tuve en mis brazos, ahora sólo faltas tú y si hay otro bebé creciendo dentro de mí, lamentablemente tienes que pararte de ahí para que lo conoscas y lo cuides porque yo solita no podré. Papá también sufre mucho, mami, no puedes dejarlo solo, tienes que seguir luchando, aunque sé que lo estás haciendo, mi fe es muy grande, mamá, sé que pronto podré verte de pie, aunque ya soy mayor, necesito que me arrulles también... Hoy, mami, daría mi vida entera por estar en tu regazo otra vez, como cuando era una niña y tú llenabas mi mundo de ilusión y alegría, porque en estos momentos, mamita linda, me siento así de pequeñita y me está haciendo falta tus abrazos. No me dejes, por favor, te necesito.

Y ahí Candy rompió en llanto aferrada al cuerpo dormido de su madre y lloró como una niña sobre su pecho, por tantas emociones y por tanto dolor, por tantas cosas juntas. Cuando sintió volver a su padre, se limpió el rostro para que él no la viera así. Con un pesar profundo se despidió de él, pues no quería abusar de Eliza que también tenía a su propia bebé. Candy recogió a Jeremy y se maravilló por todas las fotos hermosas que Eliza le sacó junto a Brianna. Se fue directamente hacia Cabo Rojo para escapar de su dura realidad por unos días, pues la villa estaría totalmente desocupada le había asegurado su tía, así que sólo serían ella y su bebé.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy se fue sin enterarse que Terry nunca se marchó. Se quedó todo el tiempo en la sala, sólo que había salido temprano porque tenía ciertos planes, planes que con los nuevos acontecimientos y la nota que ella dejó se fueron totalmente abajo. Lo peor es que no vio la nota a tiempo. Había encargado varios arreglos de flores y hermosos peluches y globos con helio, algunos decían "I love you" y otros, "I'm sorry". Había llenado todo el apartamento de rosas y pétalos y cuando al fin terminó, sorpresa... ahí estaba la nota que le aguó la fiesta. Como ya era tarde, no había podido ir a conocer a su sobrina, resignado y con una rabia inmensa, pero que la contuvo, llamó a Candy para saber del niño, fue la conversación más seca que hayan tenido en toda su vida y Terry sintió una culpa inmensa en su corazón. Candy estaba pasando por un infierno y él en vez de ayudar, la hundió más con su necedad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró, con verdaderos sentimientos, con un profundo remordimiento y con unas ganas inmensas de ir a buscarla así tuviera que arrastrarse y humillarse o hasta crucificarse, él mismo no se perdonaba el daño que le había hecho. Aunque moría de ganas de ir a buscarla y de ver a su hijo, le respetó el espacio solicitado por esos días y se quedó dormido, pues la noche anterior no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Al otro día despertó como de costumbre y se dirigió a su oficina, no le quedaba más que refugiarse en su trabajo.

-Eso es, Gina, tienes que buscar la cámara, pero con naturalidad, que no se vea que sólo quieres acaparar toda la atención. Tú, Steven, recuerda que no pudes dar la espalda. Cada vez estamos más cerca de terminar.

Decía Terry en el proceso de grabar el comercial que llevaba días y no conseguía lo que quería, pero ahora, a pesar de su decaído estado de ánimo, sin su hijo y su mujer cerca, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para discutir con nadie, así que decidió no gritarle a ningún modelo y tratar de despejar su mente en lo más posible.

-Terry... necesito hablar contigo urgente, por favor.

-Neil, más vale que de verdad sea tan urgente como dices porque ya estoy loco por salir de este dichoso comercial.

-Créeme que me vas a besar los pies, querido, cuando te muestre lo que descubrí.

Intrigado, Terry se dirigió hacia su oficina con Neil luego darles un receso a los muchachos implicados en el comercial.

-Y bien, Neil, soy todo oídos.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Terry, pero no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía cómo la pobre Candy era juzgada de esa manera tan cruel cuando ella sólo fue una víctima más de aquellos infelices.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Lo que acabas de descubrir seguramente es que soy el hombre más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Creo que esta vez... si la perdí.

Terry bajó el rostro sin disimular su dolor y Neil sintió una pena profunda por él.

-Terry, al menos escucha lo que voy a contarte y ten pasiencia, ella regrasará a tí. Ahora escúchame...

_**Flashback**_

Neil, que para nada se había tragado lo de las fotos y el supuesto engaño y que en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando junto a Candy, había aprendido apreciarla mucho y sabía cuánto se amaban ella y Terry y todo lo que juntos habían vivido. Por primera vez se metió en lo que no le incumbía y decidió armar todo un plan para desenmascarar a Karen y rogándole a Dios que funcionara. Como ella había trabajado con él, aún conservaba su número de teléfono, así que la llamó y se citaron en una cafetería.

-¿Estás diciéndome que Terry te despidió a ti?

Preguntó Karen con asombro.

-Así es, como lo oyes. Y todo por culpa de la mujercita esa. De verdad que no sé qué es lo que Terry le ve a mosca muerta esa.

-Se los dije muchas veces, querido Neil, pero no me hicieron caso. Ella no es la mujer que Terry necesita.

Dijo ella con un gesto muy prepotente que Neil tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no abofetearla.

-El caso es, que quiero vengarme de ella, quiero destruirla, ayúdame, Karen, pues tú también fuiste despedida gracias a ella.

Le pinchó Neil para ver si la lengua de ella se comenzaba a soltar.

-No te preocupes querido, que ya no hace falta. Acabo de prepararle su foza.

-¿Ah... sí? ¿Y cómo lograste eso? Porque mira que he tratado de destruirla y no he podido...

-Muy fácil querido...

Karen comenzó a contarle su plan de rabo a cabo sin omitir ningún detalle, como disfrutando con su maldad, sin saber lo listo que estaba siendo Neil.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Esa maldita mujer! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá fastidiándome la existencia?

Exclamó Terry furioso luego de haber escuchado toda la grabación desde el celular de Neil sobre cómo fue que planeó todo y que el tal Mark era la pareja actual de Karen, una pareja perfecta, ambos repugnantes en extremo.

-¿Ahora qué piensas hacer, Terry?

-Ya lo comenzé hacer, Neil. Sólo que llegué un poco tarde y ahora Candy no está en casa y seguramente está pensando lo peor de mí. Te confieso que no necesitaba escuchar esta grabación para darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, pero gracias por el gesto, Neil, eres un gran amigo, una excelente persona.

Le dijo Terry con toda sinceridad y luego cada uno siguió con sus compromisos.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Candy estaba en Cabo Rojo. Días en los que a pesar de la inmensa tranquilidad del lugar, ella no había conseguido la paz para su alma adolorida. Extrañaba a Terry horriblemente, su ausencia en la cama se sentía fatal, su único consuelo era su hijo que siempre le sonreía alegre aunque había ocaciones en que se mostraba muy inquieto especialmente por las noches, pues el lugar era nuevo para él, pero sobre todo, le hacía falta su papá. Lo que más le dolía a Candy eran esas breves y frías conversaciones que había mantenido por teléfono con Terry en dónde él sólo preguntaba por el niño y luego colgaban. Aunque lo más que asustaba a Candy era la posibilidad de otro embarazo justamente en el momento en que Terry decidiera abandonarla, esa posibilidad la estaba martirizando. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre, el que a pesar de lucir intacto, como si no hubiera dado a luz hace tres meses, acarició recordando cuando Jeremy estaba ahí no hacía mucho y a pesar de lo irónico de la situación, le hacía ilusión tener otro pequeñito. Aprovechó que era de tardecita y que Jeremy se quedó dormido y salió un momento a sentarse en la entrada de la villa, donde se sentó sobre la arena y dejó que la brisa la acariciara y con sus pies revolvía la arena, su mirada y sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto a mi? Si todo estaba tan bien. Siempre tiene que perseguirme la maldita mala suerte. Mami... sé que ya estoy mayor para resolver mis penas con un helado, pero por uno de esos que tú haces ahora mismo... sería feliz así estuviera en el mismo infierno. Porque de pronto me hacen tanta falta tus mimos... me haces falta, ahora más que nunca.

Así sentada sobre la arena de la entrada, Candy abrazaba sus piernas por la fría brisa de Noviembre que la acariciaba despiadadamente, pero a ella no le importaba la inclemencia de ese clima, pues su frío era interno, en su alma y en su ser. Sus dos grandes amores estaban dejándola atrás.

-Terry... ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan idiota? Llegasta a poner todo mi mundo de cabeza. Ahora no sé cómo haré para seguir sin tí. Tonto, arrogante y engreído. Sabes, te odio tanto a veces. Me pregunto qué pensarías si te dijera que en estos momentos puedo sentir tu olor como si estuvieras aquí... hasta podría ver tu sonrisa arrogante y retorcida mientras te burlas de mí.

_**Te marchaste sin palabras**_

_**cerrando la puerta**_

_**justo cuando te pedía un poco más**_

_**el miedo te alejó del nido**_

_**sin una respuesta**_

_**dejando mi corazón herido **_

_**dejándome atrás**_

_**Y ahora me muero de amor**_

_**si no estás**_

_**me muero y no puedo esperar**_

_**a que vuelvas de nuevo aquí**_

_**junto a mí, con tus besos**_

_**Es que me muero de amor**_

_**si no estás**_

_**me muero y no puedo esperar**_

_**necesito tenerte aquí junto a mí**_

_**sin tu amor no puedo vivir**_

-No cumpliste tu promesa, Terry. Estarías siempre junto a mí y no me faltarían tus abrazos... dijiste... y ahora cuando más necesito uno, cuando más necesito de tí...sólo has vuelto la espalda para mí.

Candy cerró los ojos para liberar un par de lágrimas apretadas que forcejeaban por salir. Así mismo con sus ojos cerrados imaginó a Terry junto a ella. Con sus fuertes brazos arrullándola, llenándola de besos, consolándola, consintiéndola. Su imaginación era tan fuerte que su olor cada vez se hacía más real y era tanta su desesperación que pudo sentir que realmente la abrazaba y aunque fuera un juego cruel de su mente cansada y abatida se aferró a esos brazos imaginarios que la apretaban fuerte y la protegían del mundo.

-Perdóname, princesa.

Ahora hasta podía oirlo, espantada abrió sus ojos y trató de girarse, pero unos brazos verdaderos no se lo permitieron.

-¡Terry! Viniste...

-Nunca me fui, princesa. No pude hacerlo.

Le dijo sin dejarla de abrazar, pero luego ella se soltó de él abruptamente.

-¿Y para qué viniste? Te dije que quería estar sola, que no me buscaras. Además dejaste muy claro que...

-Sé lo que dije, Candy. También sé que soy un estúpido. Siempre supe que decías la verdad, en el fondo lo sabía, pero... Candy, los celos son algo muy malo de manejar y yo estaba ahogándome en ellos. Vine a pedirte, a suplicarte que me perdones. No me iré de aquí si no es contigo y tú ya me conoces...

Candy se sentía feliz de que él hubiera vuelto, pero estaba herida y no cedía, no dejó que se le acercara y no cambió su frialdad.

-Estás tarde, Terry. Y claro que te conosco, eres un egoísta, eso es lo que eres, además de un imbécil. Puedes irte por donde viniste, no te necesitamos.

Terry se esperaba esa actitud por parte de ella y no era para menos, ahora que Dios lo ayudara a salir de laberinto donde él mismo se había metido.

-No digas eso, Candy. Sé que estás muy herida por mi culpa, fui un cabrón, todo lo que quieras para describirme, puedes insultarme, pegarme, maldecirme, pero por favor... no digas que ya no me necesitas... porque yo te necesito cada día de mi vida...

-Eso no lo pensaste al momento de hacer tus maletas y largarte. No lo pensaste todas las veces que me restregaste que te había engañado cuando bien sabías que no era cierto. ¿A caso olvidaste la manera en la que me tomaste en la cocina y luego volviste a coger tus maletas como si nada? ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Embarazarme nuevamente para luego dejarme?

Las palabras de Candy fueron un balde de agua fría para él, aunque todo indicara que esas hayan sido sus intenciones, lo cierto era que él jamás le haría eso a ella, no a propósito.

-Candy... por supuesto que no... eso fue un arrebato de pasión y despecho, mismo del cual tú también participaste y disfrutaste. Tal vez no estuvo bien y lo reconosco, pero tú no hiciste nada por detenerme, sabes que de habérmelo pedido, me hubiera detenido.

Pero el problema era que Candy no quería que se detuviera, claro que eso no iba admitirlo frente a él. El trato salvaje y posesivo de Terry, paradójicamente la había exitado tanto como a él y la experiencia fue increíble, si él no la hubiera embarrado al tomar sus maletas nuevamente... no habría sido más que una muy peculiar reconciliación muy al estilo de ellos.

-Eso fue porque pensé que te quedarías, no que de todas formas te largarías luego de haberme usado.

-Candy, ya no vuelvas a decir eso. Si no te hubieras ido antes de que yo llegara al apartamento, te hubieras dado cuenta de que nunca que me fui... y si hubieras sido un poquito más curiosa... te habrías dado cuenta de que las maletas estaban... vacías...

-¿Qué? Así que sólo estuviste manipulándome... eres un...

-Un cabrón, imbécil, arrogante, engreído, celoso, posesivo...

-¡Y un idiota!

Le gritó roja del coraje.

-Pero un idiota arrepentido, cariño. Tenía que asegurarme de que de verdad te importaba que me fuera... Yo quería estar seguro de que de verdad te dolería perderme, discúlpame...

-No puedo creerlo. Hasta donde llega tu arrogancia y tu estupidez. Cuando yo te encontré con Karen... me dolió mucho y te dije de todo... estuve dispuesta a irme, pero terminé quedándome y perdonándote sin exigirte nada y sin jueguitos tontos... ni siquiera te pedí que me demostraras que eras inocente, te perdoné...

-Candy... vamos hacer un poco honestos en ese asunto... Puedes tener un poco de razón en eso, pero sólo un poco. La intervención inocente de Heidi tuvo mucho que ver para que no te fueras, el que yo hubiera llegado antes y te tomara por sorpresa también influyó y el hecho de que te encontrabas embarazada, además de que encontraste la puerta abierta cuando nos "sorprendiste" juntos. Admite que si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo antes de que te marcharas, estarías muy lejos y sin haberme dejado explicarte nada.

Ahí estaba la verdad. Ella también había caído presa de los celos y la impulsividad y lo primero que pensó, al igual que él, fue mandarlo al diablo y huir.

-Candy... los dos metimos la pata grandemente. Pero ya estamos aquí... juntos y te amo tanto o más que ayer. Sé que también me amas, siempre lo supe... Si quieres me mando a poner un cartel que diga que soy el hombre más idiota de la tierra y hago un comercial sobre ello.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas, ya no tenía caso seguir peleando y ella lo necesitaba demasiado en ese momento.

-Terry... Terry... es que...

Ella corrió abrazarlo y a dejar salir todo el llanto y el dolor que había en su corazón. Desahogó en sus fuertes brazos toda su tristeza y sufrimiento, toda su impotencia y frustración.

-Estoy aquí, princesa, como siempre debí estarlo. No voy a dejarte sola, mi amor.

-Nunca, Terry... nunca me dejes de abrazar, por favor... no me abandones...

En medio de su súplica escucharon el llanto exigente de Jeremy. Fueron apresurados a su cuarto y Terry que llevaba casi una semana sin verlo lo tomó en sus brazos. A pesar de estar hambriento el niño se tranquilizó en los brazos de su padre que tanto extrañaba. A los minutos volvió a llorar reclamando su leche.

-Ven, mi amor, a comer.

Candy se sentó a darle el pecho a Jeremy, el cual él succionaba desesperado como si el mundo estuviera acabándose. Terry miró todo con los ojos aguados, pensando que estuvo a punto de perder eso para siempre. Luego de que Jeremy se saciara de la leche de su madre, se quedó dormidito, dándole a sus padres el tiempo a solas que tanto necesitaban.

-Candy... te extrañé tanto... no sabes... De verdad perdóname... Nunca, nunca volveré a dudar de tí, nunca más volverás a sufrir por mi culpa...

-Ya mi amor, no me hables más de eso, porque vuelvo a molestarme y sólo me dan ganas de golpearte hasta verte sangrando.

-Me lo merezco.

Le dijo abrazándola por la cintura. Y besándo tiernamente su cuello.

-Pero ahora yo prefiero que me hagas el amor... llevo cinco días sin tí y te necesito.

Terry no se hizo más de rogar y cubriéndola de besos la condujo a la habitación donde se tomó su tiempo con cada parte de su cuerpo y la hizo vibrar nuevamente con sus caricias. La desnudó y se quedó contemplándola por un rato largo. La abrazó fuertemente y luego con sus manos dibujó todo el contorno de su cuerpo perfecto. La envolvió en el beso candente que llevaba tanto queriendo darle.

-Me hiciste tan falta, Candy. Quiero hacerte el amor hasta asegurarme que me perdones completamente...

Terry hablaba con la voz enronquecida y sus manos hacían maravillas en esa piel que tanto lo extrañaban. Se arrodilló y fue besándola desde las piernas donde fue subiendo hasta sus muslos y caderas para luego detenerse un rato en su entrepierna y enloquecerla con las caricias de su boca. Siguió ascendiendo hasta su ombligo dónde estaba el nuevo piercing que le había regalado luego que su vientre volviera a la normalidad y con su lengua jugueteó con él. Siguió con un rastro de besos húmedos por todo su vientre y luego fue de nuevo a su cuello y su boca mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos redondos y llenos, esos que tenían el poder de quitarle toda la calma.

-Terry... soñé tanto con este momento... pensé que nunca volvería a vivir esto... Te amo tanto... Yo no podría ser de nadie más que no seas tú.

Le dijo ella cargada de pasión y devolviéndole un beso intenso. Le quitó la ropa a él y acarició exitantemente cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que la hacía ir al cielo y traerla de regreso. Le rozó la oreja con su lengua y luego le besó y succionó el cuello dejándole una marca, misma que lo encendió increíblemente. Cuando ella bajó para atrapar con su boca esa parte que se erguía orgullosa ante sus ojos, tan duro y perfecto, las pupilas de él se dilataron y fuertes gemidos se escaparon de su garganta.

-Candy... quiero hacerte mía... ahora... ¿puedo?

-Eso es lo que prentendo, no tarde más, por favor.

Le dijo ella conduciéndolo a la cama y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Princesa... no traje... podrías quedarte embarazada...

-Eso espero, mi amor. Hazme otro niño igual de hermoso.

En una mágica danza, Terry se encargó de cumplir su deseo que ahora también era el de ella. Estaba feliz con su vida, con la maravillosa mujer que tenía a su lado, en sus brazos... sobre él. La que le había dado el regalo más preciado que era su hijo y que si Dios quiere lo bendeciría nuevamente con otro bebé, porque sólo con ella él quería que todo eso fuera posible.

Continuará...

**Holaaa! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Agridulce como los anteriores, pero ya estamos llegando a los puntos culminantes.**

**Me dejan saber su opinión con un review y sus puntos de vista sobre los cambios y sorpresas que han habido...**

**Wendy**


	26. Chapter 26

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 26 Navidad Boricua**

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual y ciertas situaciones que preferiblemente desearía sean leídas e interpretadas por un adulto, no me refiero al acto sexual a continuación, a ese deben estar ya acostumbradas, sino a uno que habrá más adelante, casi al final. Esta marcado con su advertencia y enegrecido. Sobre aviso no hay engaño, si no hay inconvenientes, disfruten la lectura.**_

Un mes había pasado desde la fabulosa reconciliación de Candy y Terry. Jeremy estaba en sus adorables cuatro meses, más guapo y más engreído que nunca, padecía de mamitis aguditis y Candy casi no podía hacer nada, pues entre ella y Terry habían hecho del pequeño un ñoño de primera, pero sarna con gusto no pica, Candy vivía enamorada de su arrogantito que cada vez se parecía más a su padre.

-Me pregunto, charlatán, qué vas hacer cuando nazca el nuevo bebé, ya no estarás todo el tiempo en los brazos de mamá.

Le dijo Terry a su hijo que sonreía pícaramente sin saber que su hermanito o hermanita ya estaba en camino.

-No le digas eso, Terry. Mami todavía es todita tuya, ¿verdad, mi amor?

Lo defendió ella y lo cargó, pero cuando quiso devolvérselo a Terry hizo una perreta de madre.

-¿Y yo dónde quedo? Ya ni caso me haces.

-No seas exagerado, Terry, por "no hacerte caso" es que tengo dos meses de embarazo otra vez. Si este bebé también es un niño, pobre de mí. Tres Grandchester celosos y engreídos no sé si pueda soportarlo.

Dijo Candy acariciando su tierna barriguita que aún no se notaba.

-Creo que me dijiste que te hiciera otro niño igual de hermoso...

-Sí y más vale que lo sea porque tanto insististe hasta que me convenciste.

-No te preocupes, princesa, puedo seguir haciéndotelos hasta que salga como tú lo quieres..

-Ni lo sueñes, Terrence Grandchester.

Dijo Candy mientras se planchaba el pelo que había mantenido del mismo largo porque a Terry le gustaba así y su hijo se divertía mucho halándoselo. Estaban preparándose para la fiesta navidad que sería en la casa de los Grandchester. Rosemary, estaba un poco mejor, pero aún no salía del hospital, ni William ni Candy querían pensar en fiestas, pero Rosemary les suplicó que disfrutaran, que sus nietos merecían una encantadora navidad y que celebraran la vida, terminó por convencerlos..

-Te ves tan hermosa, Candy. Definitivamente todos nuestros hijos saldrán hermosos.

Le dijo Terry de pronto abrazándola por la cintura y luego besó el lugar donde crecía su segundo bebé, que era tan consentido, deseado y esperado como Jeremy.

-Y tú te ves tan arrebatadoramente guapo, mi amor. Cuando me miras así con esa sonrisa retorcida... te juro que te dejaría hacerme diez hijos más.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo, mi amor...

Terry se acercó a ella muy seductoramente y la envolvió en un arrollador beso que la hizo perder el conocimiento por un momento haciendo que se olvidara de peinarse y sólo se dejara llevar por esa boca que la hacía perder la razón.

-Terry, mi amor... tenemos que llegar en una hora... y todavía.. ahh... mi amor no me hagas eso... tengo que terminar con mi pelo...

Él seguía lamiéndole el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja para luego bajar con sus labios a sus pechos y sus dedos se habían abierto paso por sus braguitas negras de encaje.

-Lo siento, princesa... llegaremos tarde... ahora tienes que consentirme a mí.

-Pero, mi cielo es que... ahhh... por favor... no hay tiempo... tengo que... ahhh.

A Terry no le importaban un comino las razones de Candy. La silenció con otro beso arrollador y con uno de sus dedos jugueteó sin piedad en su espacio más íntimo. Perdiendo por completo la razón, ella comenzó a gemir, se preguntó cómo hacía Terry para convencerla siempre de todo. Como ella también sabía jugar muy bien ese juego, lo tiró a la cama donde empezó a despojarlo de toda su ropa. Se colocó dentro de las sábanas encima de él y lo comenzó a llevar al delirio con todo lo que su boca podía hacer en cierta parte de su anatomía.

-¡Dios! He creado un mounstro.

Dijo Terry disfrutando como nunca de las habilidades de su mujer. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haberla conocido.

-Dijiste que querías llegar tarde, cariño.

Le dijo Candy maliciosa sin dejar de torturarlo con su boca.

-Pero al paso que vas, amor, creo que no vamos a llegar nunca.

Y dicho esto, Terry, tomándola de la cintura, la sentó sobre él para que ella se me moviera, pero quedando ella de espalda a él para poder comtemplar su silueta perfecta y una vista panorámica de su espalda y su trasero. La siesta de Jeremy fue muy oportuna para estos dos. Candy se movía sobre Terry con vehemencia haciéndolo delirar y gemir mientras él la sujetaba de las caderas para tener más presición.

-Mmmm... Terry... No sé qué me has hecho... pero ahhh... Dios mío... ahhh...

-Amo todo de tí, Candy... tu cuerpo es... perfecto...

Terry la levantó y se puso de pie para posicionarla a ella en cuatro y tomándola firme, pero sin brusquedad del pelo, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza arrancándole gritos avasallodores que lo estaban enloqueciendo y nublando todo el sentido.

-Terry... ahhh... más fuerte... me gusta... ahhh...

-¿Más fuerte, cariño? ¿así o más?

Le dijo Terry enrronquecido y dándole aún más fuerte. Acarició un instante su trasero y luego le dio una nalgada que la encendió más por la sorpresa. Cada uno sabía cómo despertar los más bajos instintos del otro.

-¿Me he portado mal, amor?

-¡Uy sí! Muy mal... tengo que castigarte...

Le respondió dándole otra nalgada, pero sin exagerar mientras entraba y salía de ella sin piedad.

-Mi amor, creo que... ah... ya no voy a poder más... ummm... ahhh...

Los gritos y gemidos de ella y el vibrante orgasmo que Terry presenció lo hizo llegar casi junto con ella en la misma explosión. Todo fue increíble. Eran una pareja creativa y apasionada en todo lo que hacían. Se amaban y deseaban con locura, todo en ellos era pasión, incluso sus peleas. No importaba que tan molestos estuvieran o cuántas ganas de matarse tuvieran, ahí... eran una sola alma en perfecta sincronía. Después de su magistral acto de pasión tomaron una ducha rápida y finalmente se prepararon para salir con un muy hermoso Jeremy ataviado en su ropita de navidad y su gorrito parecido al de Santa Claus.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-Allie... mi amor... ¿No vas arreglarte?

-No quiero ir, Jimmy. Por favor... ¿podemos quedarnos aquí?

Dijo Allie muy triste, pues hacía un mes se había deprimido bastante y sólo se mostraba alegre cuando estaba con Dylan que inevitablemente la hacía reir. Jimmy siendo policía estatal no tenía horario fijo y para esas fechas trabajaba mucho más, pero todo el tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a ellos y más ahora que Allie se había mudado con él definitivamente.

-Mi amor, no puedes ponerte así... no soporto verte tan triste. Eres muy joven y bella... tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir intentándolo...

-A lo mejor es una señal... porque voy a ser una mala madre...

A Jimmy se le rompió el alma ante ese comentario. Luego de que su prueba de embarazo saliera negativa ella se desilusionó profundamente y se asustó. Estuvo casi un año con su pareja anterior y a pesar de nunca haberse cuidado, nunca se embarazó, aunque por ese lado, le daba gracias a Dios, pero ahora era diferente... ahora sí lo deseaba.

-Allie, no digas eso nunca más, por favor. Eres y serás una madre excelente. Vamos a seguirlo intentando hasta lograrlo. El doctor ya te dijo que no tienes ningún problema, cariño, simplemente no se ha dado... pero no tienes por qué desesperarte tanto, mi cielo, a penas ha pasado un mes y eres muy jovencita... tal vez para el próximo mes ya tengas un hermoso bebé aquí...

Le dijo Jimmy lo más tierno y comprensivo que pudo pasando sus manos brevemente por su adbomen plano.

-Es que no es justo. Yo lo quería para navidad... para darle la sorpresa a Dylan... mi hermano ya va a tener su segundo hijo... mis sobrinos son tan hermosos... y yo también quiero un bebé...

Dijo ella desesperada y llorando, quebrando toda la voluntad de Jimmy que no deseaba nada más que poder cumplirle lo que ella tanto deseaba. Había soñado muchas veces con ver crecer dentro de ella un bebé de los dos y disfrutar de ese proceso como no pudo hacerlo con Dylan por todos los desplantes de su madre.

-Y lo tendrás, mi amor. Muy pronto. Es más... voy a contarte cómo será. Tendrá esos ojos azules como los tuyos y mi pelo... esta boquita deliciosa y mi nariz... Estoy seguro que será una niña hermosa como tú, así consentida y llorona.

-Pero yo quiero un niño así hermoso como Dylan o como Jeremy... ya somos muchas niñas en la familia incluyendo a Rossy...

-Entonces, princesa hermosa, que sea un niño guapo como yo.

Le dijo dándose importancia y haciendo que por fin ella riera.

-James... yo te amo tanto. Tanto, mi amor, gracias por llegar a mi vida. Por siempre saber qué decirme, apoyarme y soportarme en todo. Por cuidarme y consentirme tanto, aunque a veces me paso. No sé, de verdad, que sería de mí sin tí.

Alisson lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró en su pecho agradeciendo la bendición que Dios le había puesto en su vida, un hombre íntegro, que la protegía, amaba, respetaba y complacía con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Mi amor, yo soy el que tiene que agradecerte por entrar a mi vida. Me has dado ilusiones profundas y alegrías que no pensé volver a vivir. Mi hijo, lo que más amo en el mundo, es un niño más seguro y feliz desde que tú llegaste a nuestras vidas. La manera en que lo cuidas y lo mimas es algo de lo que nunca tendré suficiente para agradecer, has tomado una responsabilidad muy grande y el cariño y la entrega con la que la desempeñas no tiene precio. Eres lo más valioso que tengo, Allie.

_**Tantos momentos de felicidad  
Tanta claridad tanta fantasía  
Tanta pasión tanta imaginación  
Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
Tantas maneras de decir te amo  
No parece humano lo que tú me das  
**_

_**Cada deseo que tú me adivinas  
Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina  
Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas **_

_**como me llenas como me liberas**_

_**quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**_

-Adoro a Dylan, Jimmy, estoy muy prendida de él, por eso me asusté tanto cuando vino su madre, pensé que de pronto todas mis ilusiones se vendrían abajo. Yo ya lo quiero mucho...

-Y él también te adora, mi amor. Eres su mami, eso no hay quien lo dude.

_****_  
_**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan sólo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decirte  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor. **_

-Si tengo un niño, voy a ponerle tu nombre, no le pondré otro, así que ya lo sabes.

Lo amenazó ella con mucha convicción y él se rió, siempre ella había expresado que su nombre le gustaba, así que no le sorprendía que se lo quisiera poner a su hijo.

-Le pondremos como tú quieras, preciosa.

_**El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras  
La sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas  
Como me llenas como me liberas  
Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer **_

_**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decirte  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor. **_

_**Que me da la luz  
Que hace despertar  
Que me aleja de la oscuridad  
Que me llena de calor el mundo  
Para que no pierda el rumbo  
**_

-Trataré de ser la mejor mami del mundo, por tí y por Dylan.

-Pues si aún lo dudas, mira esto. ¿Dylan?

Lo llamó Jimmy y él fue corriendo a donde ellos.

-¿Quién es ella?

Le preguntó Jimmy señalando a Alisson.

-¡Mami!

Gritó el pequeño y se arrojó como un torbellino a sus brazos. Definitivamente ella adoraba a ese niño y el amor era mutuo. El ser humano se queda donde le dan cariño, le había aconsejado su madre, pues admiraba y se sentía orgullosa de su hija que a pesar de su juventud e inexperiencia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con ese niño que había nacido de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Que guapo estás, mi cielo.

Dijo ella al ver lo hermoso que estaba Dylan con su pantaloncito caqui y sus zapatitos marrones, un suetercito crema con un chalequito de lana por encima en colores crema, marrón y vino. Le habían puesto una graciosa boinita, adorable y guapo como su papi.

-Ahora, princesa consentida, usted vaya a ponerse más hermosa de lo que es porque tu familia nos están esperando.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-Vamos, Annie, sólo mantente hacia la derecha. Estás haciéndolo muy bien. Eso es, ahora... frena, frenaaaaa.

-¡Ya! Si continúas gritándome no quiero que me enseñes más.

Dijo Annie muy molesta mientras John le daba lecciones de conducir en su auto ya que pronto sacaría su licencia. Él gritó porque ella iba a chocar con un árbol, no porque estuviera molesto, el grito fue sólo una reacción involuntaria al percivir el peligro.

-Annie, no te pongas así, estás haciéndolo muy bien, pero estuviste a punto de destrozar mi carro en ese árbol. Además, si no logras sacar la licencia la próxima semana, no te daré una sorpresa que tengo para ti.

La amistad entre los dos se había hecho más fuerte, él dejaba que las cosas fluyeran, no la presionaba, ni se le insinuaba, aunque estaba claro que las tentaciones siempre estaban presentes, para ambos. John había estado tentado a besarla muchas veces, pero la inseguridad no se lo permitía y Annie sufría también porque él no tenía idea de lo mucho que ella deseaba probar esa boca que debía tener el delicioso sabor de la experiencia.

-Claro que no está bien, casi arruino tu carro.

-¿Tú crees que si lo hicieras mal te dejaría practicar nada más y nada menos que en mi Maceratti?

Definitivamente no, pensó ella. La mirada sincera de él le dio confianza, bueno él le daba confianza en todo, con él cada paso era seguro. La dejaba ser ella sin importunarla por su a veces comportamiento aniñado, porque aunque todavía guardaba algo de su inocencia infantil, ella no era ya una niña impulsiva e inmadura. La experiencia con Archie la hizo crecer, aunque de una manera dolorosa. Ahora se había planteado bien lo que quería en la vida. Seguir estudiando, pues siempre había dicho que sería maestra pre-escolar y lo estaba logrando, a ella le gustaban mucho los niños, al igual que a toda su familia, eran personas cálidas, hogareñas y que amaban estar en familia. Podía decirse que ya no pensaba casi en Archie, no como antes, se había resignado hace mucho y aunque ella no lo reconociera totalmente, sus pensamientos estaban muy bien ocupados con alguien más. Su tiempo también.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis, ¿Por qué?

Contestó tranquilamente John sin darle la menor importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tenemos la fiesta de navidad con los Grandchester, John, ¿o es que ya no quieres ir conmigo?

-Claro que voy contigo, niña hermosa, además sabes muy bien que conosco a los Grandchester desde siempre, he sido doblemente invitado, cariño.

Le dijo él fingiendo prepotencia y ella le dio su sonrisota natural e infantil que tanto lo desarmaban.

-Pues que bueno. Ponte más guapo de lo que eres para que Santa te traiga todo lo que pediste.

Le soltó ella con su coquetería inocente y natural.

-¿Y tú, niña linda, qué le pediste a Santa?

-Pues... yo le pedí para esta navidad... un cariño nuevo, como dice la canción.

Él no pudo reaccionar por unos instantes. Sus pensamientos se fueron muy lejos. Sólo esperaba ser ese nuevo amor, eso era buena señal, ya no estaba pensando en su ex y además ella volvía a brillar como antes, ya no estaba deprimida, al contrario reía sola como una boba y Patty se la montaba por eso a cada rato.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Santa te lo va a traer?

Preguntó con maliciosa curiosidad y mirándola intensamente haciéndola intimidarse ante toda su imponencia, y es que a diferencia de Archie, el que estaba frente a ella, era un HOMBRE. Con todas sus letras y sílabas, además uno endemoniadamente guapo y sexy.

-Pues porque le he pedido una señal.

Le contestó ella guiñándole un ojo y él hizo un gran esfuerzo por no comérsela a besos ahí mismo.

-¿Y cuál fue esa señal, señorita?

_**Tú, adorablemente tú  
inconscientemente tú  
me provocas sin saber ni lo que quieres  
Yo, pecadoramente yo  
invadido ya de amor  
dejo que me asedies ¿porqué no?**_

Sedúceme  
insultantemente bella  
inocentemente cruel  
ámame, úsame  
no pienso defenderme  
no, pues no sabes lo que haces  
si lo sabes, cállate  
ámame, úsame  


-Eres muy curioso, John. Pero te diré... hoy... mi nuevo amor... me tendrá que dar un beso entre un periodo desde este preciso instante hasta la medianoche, si no ocurre... pues Santa me falló.

Dijo haciendo un puchero como una niña caprichosa. Que el diablo se lo llevara, pensó John porque ese beso ya estaba reservado. Para él...

-¿Y si tu nuevo amor no te da el beso a la media noche...?

Le dijo con los ojos llenos de picardía, pero ella no se dejó.

-En ese caso... si Mahoma no va a la montaña... la montaña va a Mahoma, querido.

Argumento que John no pudo debatir porque unos carnosos e inocentes labios se posaron sobre los suyos, bueno estando en el carro de él... hasta ella estaba casi encima suyo. El beso de ella comenzó siendo pausado en lo que él reaccionaba, sólo roces de labios y chupaditas sutiles hasta que él por fin tomó el control y quitándole el cinturón de seguridad a ella la acercó más hacia él para darle el beso con que él llevaba tanto tiempo soñando. La sostuvo fuerte de la cintura y empezó a juguetear con su lengua sobre sus labios hasta que ella lo dejó entrar en su boca. La forma en que esos labios varoniles y experimentados se movían sobre los de ella y su lengua tan audaz hicieron que dentro de ella estallaran miles de sensaciones que no había conocido jamás y que la estaban llevando a la perdición. Jamás en su vida ella pensó que se podía besar de esa manera... Por Dios que ese hombre la estaba arrastrando hacia su alma cada minuto de su vida. Le estaba haciendo falta el aire, pero respirar ya no importaba mientras esa boca y esa lengua estuvieran sobre la de ella, no existía nada más en el mundo. John seguía besándola con una pasión que no había conocido y ella con su sutileza e inocencia lo había dejado totalmente indefenso. Le encantaba como ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo, cómo se esforzaba para seguirle el juego apasionado y sin tregua que sus bocas habían iniciado.

_**Tú, tentadoramente tú  
deslumbrantemente tú  
me desarmas con tu piel de quinceañera  
Yo, encendidamente yo  
empapado de tu olor  
ya no sé quién usa a quién, mi amor**_

Sedúceme  
insultantemente bella  
inocentemente cruel  
ámame, úsame  
no pienso defenderme  
no, pues no sabes lo que haces  
si lo sabes, cállate  
y úsame  


A regañadientes y por no perder el control, John fue bajando la intensidad del beso, pues ya le costaba bastante mantener sus manos quietas en la cintura de ella, así que poco a poco, se separó de ella.

-¿Cumplió Santa con tu regalo, hermosa?

-Más que eso. ¿Quieres ser mi novio, John?

Ahora sí que se quedó con la boca abierta como un buzón. Primero ella lo besa y ahora ella es la que le pregunta si quiere ser su novio.

-Sólo si ya me has comprado mi anillo de compromiso.

Le bromeó él, pues sería el colmo, pensó.

-¡John! Si no quieres, sólo di que no...

La silenció con un beso muy parecido al anterior como toda respuesta.

-Claro que sí, niña hermosa, sólo te pido ser yo el que haga la proposición de matrimonio, no te me adelantes también en eso, por favor.

-No... eso ya te lo dejo a tí. Como ahora eres mi novio, vas a llevarme a casa para ponerme muy linda y luego vendrás por mí para ir a casa de nuestros amigos los Grandchester.

Eso le sonó a órden a John, una que él acataría sin ningún problema. La adoraba, no había duda. La chiquilla lo había doblegado por completo y él la llevaría al fin del mundo.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-No me digas que vas a quedarte aquí todo aburridote, por favor, estamos todos invitados, la pasaremos genial, como en los viejos tiempos. Además... es navidad, arriba esos ánimos, Scrooge.

-Ese es precisamente el maldito problema. Que todos estarán ahí incluyéndola a ella. A ella y a su fastidioso acompañante.

-¿Y eso a tí que más te da? Que sepa yo, tú tampoco careces de compañía.

-No te hagas el gracioso, sabes que no es lo mismo. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ese a quitármela?

-¿Quitártela? Eres el colmo del egoísmo y el cinismo, Archie. La mandas al diablo en todas las formas e idiomas y ahora resulta que "te la quitaron".

Stear perdió la pasiencia con su amargado hermano. Archie frustrado dio un puñetazo sobre la mesita de la sala.

-Todo fue su culpa. Ella me dejó, ¿recuerdas?

Le espetó cargado de ira, pero esta vez, Stear le diría sus cuatro verdades aunque a él le doliera.

-Claro que me acuerdo. También me acuerdo de las dosmil veces que te llamó desde el día siguiente arrepentida. Me acuerdo de toda las veces que me pediste que le dijera que no sabía nada de tí y yo tenía que verla cómo se iba cada día con el corazón roto. No sabes las ganas inmensas que me tentaban de decirle dónde estabas cuando la veía llorar desesperada. El remordimiento tan grande cuando me entregaba cada carta para que te la enviara, las cuales nunca tuvieron contestación y que ella seguía enviando sin rendirse. Fueron tantas las veces que suplicó para que yo intercediera por los dos y yo por lealtad a ti, no hice nada y la dejaba partir quebrada en llanto. Ocho meses, hermano, ocho meses de tortura vivió esa pobre chica por tí, por tener tu perdón. ¿No te parece que te excediste con tu castigo? Era bueno hacerse el interesante por un momento, pero, coño, ¿un año, Archie? ¿Qué pretendías? Estuviste escondido aquí dos meses y fuiste testigo de la veces que ella venía a preguntar por tí y yo tenía que decirle que no sabía nada. Tuve que mentirle a Patty para no hacerte quedar mal a tí, no sabes todo el problema que eso me trajo con ella, se sintió traicionada. Cuando al fin decides aparecer, porque Patty y yo te suplicamos, en vez de dar ya tu brazo a torcer si tanto la amabas... no, la humillaste a más no poder, le pisoteaste el orgullo y muy "maduramente" le restregaste a tu amiguita todas las veces que te fue posible. ¿Pensaste que su paciencia nunca se acabaría?

Stear no tuvo piedad de él, ya era hora de que lo bajaran de esa nube, ahora, su caída sería estrepitosa.

-¡Ella me lastimó primero!

-Eso no hay quien te lo discuta. Nadie niega que hayas sufrido, pero puñeta, Archie, te buscó inmediatamente al siguiente día, sufriste todo este tiempo porque quisiste, no porque ella no te buscara, porque mira que lo hizo hasta el cansancio. Si hoy no está contigo, fue porque tú así lo quisiste. Lamento decirte esto, hermano, pero tú solito la alejaste de tu vida, tú la empujaste a los brazos de quién le dio cariño, comprensión, esperanza. Alguien que le dio una oportunidad... y el amor que tanto te suplicó y que tú le negaste. Ya no te engañes más, Archie. Ella te amó y mucho, lo sé yo que he estado a su lado todo este tiempo y con su hermana. Ella es una chica hermosa y especial, fue un milagro que estuviera sola todo este tiempo. Porque estaba esperándote a ti, pedazo de tonto.

La realidad golpeó de pronto a Archie y se puso a llorar como un niño. A Stear le conmovió mucho la forma en que él estaba decayendo, pero tenía que decirle la verdad y lamentó no haberlo hecho antes.

-Entonces... la he perdido... ¿crees que ya me olvidó?

-Eso, hermano, tendrías que preguntárselo a ella. Puede que aún haya algo y puede que no. Si te soy sincero, creo que ya comenzó hacerlo. Mi consejo personal... es que te quedes solo un tiempo y cures tu corazón como lo hizo ella, lamentablemente tu amiguita Melissa no será la que pueda ayudarte, ella es sólo para pasar un buen rato y lo sabes. La relación que tuviste con Annie se dañó demasiado y tal vez no tenga arreglo, intenta hablar con ella, si se te da el milagro... adelante, sino... adelante también e intenta ser feliz por tu lado como lo hizo ella.

Con las últimas palabras, Stear se fue para recoger a Patty y el pobre Archie, se quedó en la villa con todas sus penas y sus pesares. Con el remordimiento y la culpa que lo atacaban sin piedad.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

La casa Grandchester era majestuosamente hermosa. Gigantescos y perfectamente cuidados jardines. Arbustos adornados de lucecitas navideñas. En la amplia y hermosa sala había un monumental árbol de navidad natural. Magnificamente decorado por Heidi y Eleanor. No cabía un regalo más debajo de él, mismos que serían abiertos a la media noche, como era la tradición. En la mesa había un delicioso lechón asado con su rico cuerito. Arroz con gandules, pasteles de yuca y plátano, ensalada de papa y de coditos, turrón, arroz con dulce, tembleque, pie de calabaza. En otras mesas también habían nueces y avellanas, racimos de uvas y varias manzanas rojas. Sin contar que en el jardín de la entrada habían hecho todo un polo norte con nieve artificial y muñecos inflables con motivo de navidad, todo inspirado en los nietos adorados de los Grandchester, los cuales eran dueños de la mayoría de los regalos.

Candy quiso cargar a su sobrina adorable Rose Marie que estaba ataviada en un hermoso trajecito de seda rojo vino con su lazo, zapatos y guantecitos a combinación, pero William no se la había cedido a nadie en ningún momento, sólo a Paula cuando tenía que alimentarla. Dado que se habían quedado sin hija, Paula y Albert se adueñaron de Jeremy, que feliz y coqueto se reía con ellos, claro, mientras estuviera de brazo en brazo, con él no habría ningún problema. La dulce Heidi se había encariñado con Dylan al verlo llegar de la mano de Alisson. Heidi que ya tenía diesiocho años, aunque su condición la hacía ver menor, se había convertido en una hermosa señortia. La sorpresa era que ella sería la anfitriona.

-Hola a todos. Quiero darles la bienvenida a la familia White a nuestra humilde morada. Lo mismo para Eliza y Tom y para Jimmy y John.

Dijo Heidi con el micrófono en la mano y con Dylan cargado.

-Para encender este velorio, es decir, esta fiesta. Hay que cantar las truyas navideñas y los vecinos que se fastidien, que llamen a la policía si quieren porque no vamos a parar. Así, que todos, vamos, a cantar.

Eleanor estaba orgullosa de la soltura de su hija menor y sobre todo de lo orgullosa que cargaba y bailaba con Dylan en sus brazos y no pudo evitar imaginar que algún día su pequeña también se casaría y tendría hijos, su condición no sería impedimento, ella era bella, inteligente, lista y especial. En la pantalla del karaoke apareció la letra de la primera truya.

Todos cantaban a coro:

_**-Dame la mano paloma..**_

_**-Pa' qué, pa'qué**_

_**-Para subir a tu nido**_

_**-Que me han dicho que estás sola, **_

_**que me han dicho que estás sola **_

_**y acompañarte he venido.**_

Entre aplausos y risa por Dylan tratando de cantar la canción, la reunión no podía ser más feliz. Ver a William abandonando su tristeza al menos un momento y cantando con su nieta en brazos, no tenía precio. Siguieron cantando:

_**-El lechón se coge, se mata y se pela**_

_**-Se pone en la vara y se le da candela**_

-Eso, es sigan cantando, que viene otra.

Dijo Heidi luciéndose como anfitriona.

_**-Traigo esta truya para que te levantes**_

_**esta truya está caliente**_

_**esta truya está que arde...**_

-Bueno... llegó el momento de irnos...

Volvió a decir Heidi, por lo que esa vez, haciendo el gesto de irse entonaron:

-_**Vámonos, vámonos **_

_**que la parranda se acabó**_

_**Que no, que no, que no**_

_**que no me da la gana**_

_**que no me voy de aquí**_

_**hasta por la mañana**_

Con las últimas líneas de esa truya todos retrocedieron hacia adentro nuevamente y Heidi volvió a tomar el micrófono.

-Como no puede faltar la bomba en Puerto Rico, y yo supongo que todos somos expertos en bombas y rimas... llegó el momento más divertido de la parranda. ¡La bombaaa!

Por tanto todos cantaron a coro:

_**-La bomba ay que rica eh eh eh**_

_**me sube el ritmo por los pies, por los pies**_

_**mulato, saca tu trigueña**_

_**pa'que baile bomba, bomba puertorriqueña**_

_**bomba...**_

Fue el turno de Eleanor para rimar su bomba:

-_Ayer te encontré en la plaza,_

_me miraste y te grité_

_cenicienta ve a tu casa_

_antes de que te conviertas _

_en una calabaza._

-¡Bomba!

Gritaron todos a coro por la perfecta rima de Eleanor. Entonaron nuevamente la canción y fue el turno de William para hacer su bomba:

-_En esta fiesta navideña_

_mi nuera festeja como quinceañera_

_mientras yo aquí _

_le tengo que hacer de niñera._

-¡Bomba!

Gritaron todos riendo ante la ocurrencia de William White. Entonces fue el turno de Albert para hacer su bomba:

-_No sé de rimas, no sé de bomba_

_busquen a otro..._

Ante la falta de creatividad de nuestro querido Albert, todos cantaron a coro:

_**-No sabe na', no sabe na'**_

_**no sabe na' de bomba**_

_**de no sabe na'**_

Después de burlarse de Albert por un buen rato, llegó el turno de Terry:

_-En la playa me encontraba yo_

_cuando un rostro pecoso me hechizó_

_tuvimos un hermoso niño_

_y en camino está el dos._

-¡Bomba!

Manera peculiar de darles la noticia a todos los demás que estaban más que sorprendidos, pues sólo unos pocos lo sabían. Lo más bello sucedió cuando fue el turno de Stear:

_-En esta linda noche la luna reposa_

_mientras yo me pregunto _

_si esta linda chica_

_quisiera ser mi esposa._

-¡Bomba!

Gritaron todos menos Patty que no salí de su estupor. Stear se había arrodillado ante todos con su flamante anillo en las manos extendiéndoselo a su novia que parecía no poder articular palabra.

-No irás hacerle un desaire a este pobre chico, hija.

Dijo el padre de Patty y Annie, George, que ya retirado del Navy, no se perdía ni un quince, mientras que Elroy derramaba lágrimas de emoción.

-Claro que sí, Stear. ¡Sí!

Gritó con emoción y con una sonrisa radiante, mientras la multitud gritaba:

-Awwwwww... Beso, beso, beso, beso.

Lo que no sabían era que a esta pareja no había que rogarle mucho y se dieron un beso novelístico en frente de todos. Luego todos felicitaron a la pareja y el que no había tenido tiempo para saludarse al llegar, lo hizo en ese momento.

-Jonh, que sorpresa verte aquí después de tanto tiempo... y muy bien acompañado.

Dijo Paula saludándolo efusivamente a él y a Annie. Albert ya no sentía celos de él, pues él le había abierto los ojos a Paula para que lo perdonara y como Paula nunca supo lo enamorado que él estuvo de ella en un tiempo, no le dio la mayor importancia a nada. Pero unos ojitos azúl profundo se percataron de muchas cosas y luego de saludar, disimuladamente se apartó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera John.

-Lo siento, hermanita, ya dame a mi hijo, porque William no me quiso ceder a Rossy.

-Pero Terry... yo casi no lo veo...

-Y yo siento decirles que ahora no lo tendrán ninguno de los dos, porque él es mío. ¿Verdad, bebé?

Descaradamente, Alisson le quitó a Jeremy a Paula, dejando a Terry con los brazos extendidos. Se fue con Jeremy en brazo a donde estaba Jimmy que también cargó al niño, mientras Terry y Candy se adueñaron de la pequeña Brianna dejando entonces a Tom y a Eliza con los brazos vacíos. De esta manera los bebés siguieron pasando de brazo en brazo y los que menos los disfrutaron fueron sus respectivos padres, pues cuando William soltó a Rossy, Eleanor la aprovechó y cuando Alisson soltó a Jeremy, Richard lo aprovechó y Brianna pasó a los brazos de Stear y Patty, que si todo seguía en pie, en un futuro tendrían hermosos niños también.

-¿Tan rápido te aburriste de mí, niña hermosa?

John sorprendió a Annie en el jardín sentada en un banquito jugueteando distraíada con la nieve artificial de la decoración.

-No me aburrí... es que... debiste decírmelo.

Le espetó de pronto y él no entendió.

-No te entiendo, mi niña, me lo podrías explicar, por favor.

-Que la mujer de mi primo era tu amor imposible.

Le gritó llena de reproche y con los ojos enfurecidos. Él no entendía cuél era el problema con eso, pero sí que le encantó verla así furiosa y celosa.

-Annie... te expliqué muy bien, que eso ya pasó... ahora ella es muy feliz y yo también. No me afecta verla ya porque tengo muy buena...

-¡Claro que sí! Porque ella es mayor y más guapa y seguramente no hace berrinches y sabe qué hacer en la cama...

Lo último se le escapó por puro coraje y se arrepintió de haberse puesto en evidencia. Él se acercó a ella sin molestarse ni un solo momento, ella le pareció tan adorable y respiró profundo para no besarla en ese momento.

-Seguramente, niña hermosa. Pero resulta que unos ojitos azules me gustan mucho más y que prefiero estar comiéndome a besos a mi niña berrinchuda que pensar en un amor de mi adolescencia y si mi niña hermosa me lo permite algún día voy a enseñarle todo lo que necesita saber de la cama.

Le contestó sonriéndole y mirándola con adoración. La dejó sin palabras. Él supo manejar la situación muy bien y no se bajó a su nivel como lo hubiera hecho otro cuyo nombre no vamos a mencionar.

-Lo siento... volví a portarme como una niña boba, es que...

-Eso no fue de niña boba, eso fue de una mujer... muy celosa.

Le espetó pícaramente.

-¡No estoy celosa!

-Uy, perdón... me pareció que sí...

Le dijo pellizcándole la nariz, pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Eso es, búrlate. A ver cómo reaccionas tú cuando mi ex me abrace y...

Se viró la tortilla y a John se le esfumó la sonrisita burlona que tenía en su rostro. Se acercó a ella mirándola seriamente y con expresión bien encendida.

-Dime una cosa, niñata malcriada. Tu ex... ¿Te abrazaba así?

Le dijo abrazándola de espalda por la cintura y susurrándole en el oído mientras su aliento y su respiración le hacían cosquillas en el cuelo provocándole un escalofrío y estremecimiento increíble.

-Pues no... él...

-¿Te besaba así?

Esta vez se giró para estar frente a frente a ella y la pegó como un imán hacia él para darle el beso más ardiente y apasionado que sus inocentes labios hayan probado. Su boca era devorada sin piedad mientras unos fuertes y firmes brazos la tenían bien sujeta de la cintura. Esos labios sensuales y su experiencia la estaban llevando a delirar, muy pronto, ella querría más, pero él la soltó de pronto y ella respondió.

-No... no me besaba así... este...

-Me alegro. Porque él es él y yo soy John y así es como abrazo y beso a mi novia, no a mis amigas ni a mis antiguos amores, ni a nadie más.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella, pensó Annie, porque ese hombre había llegado para quedarse.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este episodio, aunque corto, contiene escenas de lenguaje fuerte sexual un poco obseno, se basa en violencia doméstica y abuso sexual, si alguna de ustedes ha sido víctima de alguna situación semejante, o son sensibles a estos asuntos, les pido encarecidamente que no lean el episodio y brinquen al párrafo siguiente a este.**

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?

-Con mi familia...

-¿Y tú piensas que yo soy un cabrón, verdad? ¿Piensas que este ratón ya se comió el queso, puta barata?

Expresó él con una furia asesina propinándole un bofetón que la hizo caer y golpearse la mejilla con el filo de la mesa del comedor. Asustada, se levantó y temblando, trató de explicarle.

-Estaba con mi familia. ¡Por Dios! ¡Es navidad!

-¡Me importa un carajo! No vas hacer lo que te de la gana, ¿me oíste? ¿No querías ser mi perra? Ahora, atiéndeme como se debe. Tengo hambre.

-Yo te... te tra-traje co-comida...

Respondió ella con un pánico que daba lástima y extendiéndole unos platos desechables de comida muy bien acomodados y sellados que había traído de la casa de sus padres.

-No quiero esta mierda, a mi no me vengas con sobras recalentadas.

Él de un manotazo le tiró todos los platos al suelo haciendo un desastre de comida por todo el piso y ella se extremeció pensando que el manotazo sería para ella.

-Es que yo... no sé cocinar, si quieres puedo calentarte...

-¿Ah... no sabes cocinar? Pues ven aquí para que aprendas, perra inútil.

Del pelo, la arrastró hasta la cocina y de un empujón la soltó haciendo que casi se coma los gabinetes, donde su nariz sangró en uno de ellos.

-Mark... por favor... ya no me pegues, por favor... te lo suplico.

Una estropeada y patética Karen imploraba por compación tirada en el suelo, ya sin voluntad de levantarse.

-¿No quieres que te pegue? Aprende a ser una mujer entonces. Si en media hora, mi maldita comida no está lista voy a limpiar todo este mugroso piso contigo. ¿Me has entendido?

Le dijo levantándola del piso con brusquedad. Ella le tenía un miedo que se moría. En los últimos dos meses su vida se había convertido en todo un infierno, estaba pagando las consecuencias de toda su maldad.

-Sí... yo... haré una sopa...

Respondió ella sumisamente, pues era lo único que sabía hacer, tomando en cuenta que era una sopa de cajita dónde sólo hervías el agua y echabas el contenido de la cajita. Mark se fue a la sala a ver televisión mientras Karen esperaba a que la sopa estuviera lista, pero todo su semblante estaba ausente. Ese hombre que conoció en un pub que frecuentaba todos los fines de semana y su cómplice para fastidiarle la vida a Terry y a Candy, la había consumido por completo, volviéndola insignificante y miserable, hasta su dinero había desaparecido por la falta de trabajo y el despilfarro de Mark que no trabajaba. Mark estaba tan absorto viendo un partido de baloncesto en la televisión, que por fortuna no se dio cuenta que la sopa se tardó más de media hora, evitándole a Karen otra paliza.

-Si tan sólo se te hubiera ocurrido algo mejor con qué fastidiar a Grandchester, ahora mismo no estaríamos comiendo esta porquería de sopa.

Le dijo él tomándo la cuchara con todo el desprecio del mundo.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor...

-¿Mejor? No creo que tu cabeza estúpida pueda planificar nada bueno. Yo ya sé qué es lo que vamos hacer. Le voy a dar a Grandchester por donde más le duele.

Dijo con autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué... qué piensas hacer?

Preguntó ella asustada y no muy convencida de querer aventurarse a fastidiar a Terry otra vez, por la prensa supo como había terminado su antigua novia Michelle, por eso nunca se atrevió a atacar directamente a Candy, optó sólo por plantar la intriga y como todo, le salió mal, pues Candy y Terry seguían juntos y en espera de otro hijo.

-Eso te lo diré después. Ahora... quiero tu culito en mi cama, espero esté mejor que esta mierda de sopa.

La levantó de mala gana de la silla y la arrastró hasta la habitación dónde la lanzó a la cama, le quitó la ropa a tirones y la acostó boca abajo. Se desnudó él rápidamente y sin esperar más comenzó a penetrarla brutalmente de forma anal haciéndola doblarse del dolor y que emitiera lastimeros gritos que podían partirle el alma a cualquiera, aunque ella fuera una desgraciada.

-Mark... por favor...no... por favor... no puedo más, detente... Es muy doloroso... te lo suplico, por ahí no...

Pero Mark era un animal y no le importaba sus súplicas, al contrario, mientras más ella le rogaba, con más ímpetu y violencia él la embestía. Cuando al fin terminó, se fue a bañar como si nada. Ella se quedó tirada en la cama en la misma posición, bañada en lágrimas, a penas respirando. En esos momentos no deseaba nada más que morirse, pues el infierno acababa de vivirlo en ese instante y no creyó que pudiera exisitir algo peor.

-Pronto, tendremos mucho dinero, querida. Pobre Grandchester...

Dijo Mark saliendo del baño y ella ni siquiera comentó ante su argumento. Se paró como pudo y se metió ella en el baño.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó con una opresión en el pecho, pero lo ignoró. Estaba más feliz que nunca, con su marido y sus bebés y recordando todos los acontecimientos de la fiesta de navidad que se acabó mucho después de la media noche.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre, mi amor?

Candy alimentaba a su hermoso bebé que no comía cuentos con su pecho en la mañana. Ella y Terry ya estaban listos, estaban esperando a Eleanor para que se quedara con Jeremy. Aunque era navidad, ellos trabajaban en una empresa de telecomunicación, así que siempre había trabajo, aunque Candy trabajaba porque quería, si eso la hacía feliz, Terry no iba a impedírselo, él no era un hombre egoísta y machista que pensara sólo en una cena caliente y fabricar hijos, aunque lo segundo no le molestaba mucho, sólo por el hecho de que le gustaban los niños como a toda su familia y él quería una familia como la suya, grande, unida y sólida.

-Mi amor, yo creo que este niño va a dejarte seca. No tiene tregua.

-¡Terry! Para eso es la leche, para que se la tome.

-Pues sí, pero que deje para su hermanito.

Candy respiró profundo, Terry era un caso especial, pensó.

-Buenos días. Hola, bebé hermoso. ¿Extrañaste a abu?

El niño le dio a su abuela su descarada y arrogante sonrisa cuando ella lo tomó en sus brazos. Terry besó a su hijo y se despidió. Candy hizo lo mismo. Cuando se montaron en el carro, Candy volvió a sentir la misma opresión. Decidió ignorarla nuevamente y siguió su camino.

-¡Hello! ¡Merry crhistmas, everybody!

-Felicidades, Neil.

Dijeron alegres Candy y Terry.

-¿Qué te trajo Santa?

Bromeó Candy.

-A mi ni me hablen de ese gordo barrigón, llevo tres años pidiéndole un novio y naki, naki. El pobre San Antonio lo traigo de cabeza desde hace mucho.

-¡Ay Neil! No sé qué sería de esta empresa sin tí.

Dijo sinceramente Terry muerto de la risa, en vez de poner la cara de fastidio que siempre ponía ante las ocurrencias de Neil.

-Disculpa, Terrence. Es tu mamá. Dice que es urgente.

Dijo su secretaria extendiéndole un teléfono con la llamada que había sido transferida hacia el área donde se encontraban, pues la voz de Eleanor era desesperada.

-Mamá... ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué?

Terry dejó caer el teléfono y Candy se alarmó.

-¿Qué pasó, mi amor? Habla.

-Candy...

Musitó él con lágrimas gruesas sin saber cómo decírcelo.

-Dime, Terry...

-Se... se llevaron al niño... lo... lo secuestraron...

Continuará...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Hola niñas lindas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que fue bastante fuerte, pero es que nos estamos acercando a la recta final y hay que culminar muchas situaciones. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque algunas querrán matarme. Pero no se preocupen, ya saben que siempre hay una solución para todo. Espero hayan leído las respectivas advertencias, pues no quiero a ninguna ofendida aquí luego de que yo hice las respectivas advertencias. Recuerden que dentro de todo el romanticismo y fantasía, me gusta tocar temas reales y fuertes que vivimos en nuestra sociedad y estos son unos de ellos. Espero me acompañen hasta el final de esta historia y que continúe siendo de su agrado. Ahora sí, como siempre, las preguntas, jejeje.

**¿Qué les pareció la navidad boricua?**

**¿Esa relación de John y Annie, va por buen camino... o se decidirá siempre por Archie?** (Son preguntas por curiosidad, no es que les esté dando a elegir jejeje) Esta es mi forma de interactuar con ustedes.

**¿Qué piensan de la peculiar propuesta de matrimonio de Stear?**

**¿Pensaron que ya Alisson estaba de encargo? **Tal vez lo esté pronto. **¿Creen que por el momento está haciendo una buena práctica con Dylan?**

**¿Qué sexo piensan que tendrán el otro bebé de Candy y Terry? **(No es elección, es que quiero saber cuántas aciertan, jejeje.)

**¿Piensan que Karen está pagando caro toda su maldad? **Lo que le espera a Mark también estará muy bueno.

Eso es todo, niñas, me contestan con un review, si van a contestar las preguntas, por favor, **en oraciones completas**, para saber a qué preguntas pertenecen sus respuestas sin tener que consultar el capítulo.

***Canción de Allie y Jimmy: "Que me alcance la vida" Sin Bandera**

***Canción de Annie y John: "Sedúceme" Marcos llunas**

Las quiero,

Wendy


	27. Chapter 27

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 27 El secuestro**

Candy no soportó la noticia y se desmayó. Llamaron una ambulancia y en una camilla de hospital se encontraba con la presión muy baja.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila, princesa. Te desmayaste y estás en el hospital. Tu presión bajó mucho y tienes que calmarte lo más que puedas por tu bebé.

Las dulces palabras de Albert intentaban sin éxito alentar a su hermana. Albert tenía los ojos aguados, no quería saber nunca lo que era pasar el infierno que estaba pasando Candy. A él le dolía, porque era su sobrino y lo adoraba tanto como a su hermana, pero no podría decir que lo quisiera más que su propia madre.

-¡Jeremy! Mi bebé, Albert. Se llevaron a mi hijo.

Gritó recordando todo de golpe y rompiendo en llanto. Trató de levantarse bruscamente y casi se arranca el suero.

-Candy, por favor, cálmate, hazlo por tu otro bebé. La policía y todos los demás están en tu casa, los Grandchester han contratado a los mejores detectives. Van a encontrarlo. Jeremy estará de vuelta.

- ¡No me puedo calmar! Sabe Dios dónde lo tengan y quién. Dios mío, debe estar pasando hambre. Él sólo toma leche materna. Llévame a casa, Albert.

Albert no sabía qué hacer, ver a su hermana en ese estado y embarazada era algo realmente cruel. Lo peor es que hasta que el doctor no diera la órden y su presión no se normalizara, no se podía ir.

-Tienes que tener fe. Va aparecer. Esa gente sólo quiere dinero.

-¡Qué fácil para tí! Mi hijo debe estar asustado y muriendo de hambre mientras yo estoy aquí haciendo nada...

-¡Candy! Aunque estuvieras allá tendrías que esperar a que los detectives hagan su trabajo. Estás aquí porque no estás bien y tienes que pensar también en tu otro bebé. Yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa tan pronto el doctor lo indique.

Albert tuvo que hablarle con autoridad, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por la angustia de ella. La verdad era que todos estaban desesperados. La pobre Eleanor también tuvo que ser medicada por los nervios y por el puñetazo que el secuestrador le propininó.

-Lo intento, Albert, pero no puedo. Es sólo un bebé... ¿por qué alguien querría hacerle daño? Todo esto es mi culpa, yo... presentí que algo pasaría y aún así...

-Candy, por Dios, esto no es culpa de nadie. Apuesto lo que sea que la tal Michelle tiene a alguien haciendo esto. A menos que sea la imbécil de la Karen, son sus únicos enemigos...

-No creo que haya sido Michelle, esto me suena a Karen. Si a mi bebé le pasa algo, te juro que voy a matar a esa maltida perra.

Candy estaba desesperada y derrotada. Su histeria y su llanto eran horribles. Ningún padre debería pasar por un infierno así. La incertidumbre era grande. Quería mantener la fe y la tranquilidad, pero sólo pensar en todas las cosas horribles que podrían hacerle a su inocente bebé la angustiaba enormemente.

-Confía en Dios, Candy. Tendrás a tu bebé de vuelta, porque si no, yo mismo mataré al desgraciado que lo tenga. Ahora, por favor, intenta tranquilizarte. Voy a llamar a Jimmy a ver si han avanzado en algo. Por favor, cuídate y cuida al bebé.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-A parte de Karen Villalobos y el tal Mark, ¿hay alguien más que pueda estar interesado en hacerles daño?

-¡No lo sé! Les he contestado mil veces las mismas preguntas.

-Terry, por favor, en estos casos, tienes que conservar la calma. Haremos todo lo posible.

Le decía Jimmy aunque compartía su mismo pesar, conocía a Candy desde siempre y él también era padre, le daba escalofrío sólo pensar que fuera él que estuviera en sus zapatos.

-Detective, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar para que hagan la llamada?

Quiso saber Richard Grandchester. Habían revisado el apartamento de Karen y no encontraron nada, tal parece que se la había tragado la tierra.

- La llamada la harán en cualquier momento. Tenemos que estar preparados y abiertos a negociar. Lo primero es saber qué es lo que quieren...

Respondió el detective Manuel Ostolaza, quien tenía más de veinte años de experiencia en lo que hacía.

-Pronto tendremos noticias, Terry. Con la recompensa que has ofrecido... creo que hasta el mismo secuestrador se verá tentado a entregar al niño.

Alisson trataba de alentar a Terry, rogando a Dios que la recompensa de un millón que Terry había ofrecido por cualquier información que lo llevara hasta su hijo funcionara. La noticia ya había circulado por todos los canales locales.

Jimmy volvió a mirar el video de seguridad del complejo de apartamentos donde vivían y lo único sospechoso era un hombre vestido con camisa manga larga, jeans, una gorra y gafas que entró al lobby y luego de propinarle varios golpes al pobre guardia de seguridad que ya estaba un poco mayor, se adentró al ascensor y lo que hizo, lo hizo rápido. Pues cinco minutos después se le vio salir con Jimmy en los brazos muy apresuradamente. Gracias a las cámaras del estacionamiento, lo vieron subirse a una caminoeta destartalada en donde se vio como acomodó al niño de mala forma.

-Ya han pasado horas y el maldito teléfono no suena. Yo mismo iré a buscar a ese malnacido. Estoy seguro que fue él.

-Terry, cariño, tranquilízate. Sé cómo estás sintiéndote. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí... yo no debí abrir esa puerta...

La pobre Eleanor sollozaba por la gran pena por la que estaba pasando su hijo y pensando cómo estaría el pobre Jeremy, en un lugar desconocido, sin sus padres y seguramente hambriento. Cuando por fin su celular sonó, todos se pusieron alerta. Los detectives habían traído una serie de modernos aparatos para rastrear la llamada y poder escuchar al secuestrador. Ya se les había dado a todos las respectivas instrucciones. Terry levantó el teléfono y antes de que él dijera algo, el emisor se le adelantó.

-Hi, Grandchester. I bet you must be desperate to get your baby back, don't you?

(Hola, Grandchester. Apuesto a que debes estar desesperado por recuperar a tu bebé, ¿o no?).

La voz ronca y en inglés perturbó a los oficiales y al mismo Terry, no podría reconocer la voz, pues no hablaba con casi nadie en inglés y menos con alguien que estuviera interesado en hacerle daño. Los detectives hicieron señas para que prosiguiera y así tener más suerte en rastrear el número. En ese momento Terry estaba siendo preso de un coraje y una rabia indescriptible.

- Just tell me your price, you fucking bastard. How much do you want?

(Sólo dime cuál es tu precio, maldito bastardo. ¿Cuánto quieres?)

-Good start, Grandchester, you like to go directly to the point. But I'll appreciate if you hold your horses, I make the rules here, ok?

(Buen comienzo, Grandchester, te gusta ir directo al grano. Pero, agradecería que bajes tus revoluciones, yo pongo las reglas aquí, ¿ok?)

Terry volvió a respirar profundo a punto de mandarlo al diablo, pero las indicaciones de los detectives se lo impidieron, a parte de que no habían logrado rastrear nada aún, era un teléfono desechable, pero si prestaban atención a toda la conversación, tal vez podrían obtener algo importante. Richard estaba visiblemente afectado mientras Eleanor y Alisson lloraban desconsoladas.

-Just tell me how much do you want, don't you dare to hurt my baby, if you just put a single finger on him, you could be sure that I will kill you...

(Sólo dime cuánto quieres, no te atrevas a lastimar a mi hijo, si le pones un solo dedo encima, puedes estar seguro de que te mataré...)

-Grandchester... You don't like to follow orders, right? I hope you do, because these are the rules: Don't envolve the police, this is between you and me. You're gonna pay me in cash, you must put the money in boxes and then take them to the dump at the adress I'll give to you, because there will be a truck to pick them up. You must be alone, if you get there with the police or someone else, your son will die. Don't play the hero, buddy, cuz your baby and your stupid girlfriend will pay the consequences. The amount is up to you, how much for your baby, Grandchester? I'll give you ten minutes to think about it.

(Grandchester... No te gusta seguir órdenes, ¿verdad? Espero que lo hagas, porque estas son las reglas: No envuelvas a la policía, esto es entre tú y yo. Me vas a pagar en efectivo, deberás poner el dinero en cajas y luego llevarlas al basurero en la dirección que te daré, habrá un camión que las recogerá. Debes estar solo, si te apareces allí con la policía o con alguien más, tu hijo morirá. No quieras ser un héroe, amigo, porque tu hijo y tu estúpida novia pagarán las consecuencias. La cantidad lo dedices tú, ¿cuánto por tu hijo, Grandchester? Te daré diez minutos para que lo pienses.)

El hombre colgó el teléfono inmediatamente. Terry dijo una maldición y pegó un puñetazo en la mesa. Las amenazas del sujeto le erizaron la piel a Alisson y a Eleanor. Richard comenzó a decir todo tipo de improperios hasta que por fin los detectives tomaron la palabra.

-Tranquilos. Les aseguro que somos los mejores en esto. Esto es lo que haremos. Le ofrecerás una cantidad que no pueda rechazar. Te mostrarás un poco más sumiso y fingirás aceptar todas sus condiciones. Ten un papel y bolígrafo a la mano para cuando te de la dirección del lugar, finge estar desesperado, si te muestras muy tranquilo, sospechará. No lo retes, si lo haces, puede que se desquite con el niño y queremos recuperarlo sano y salvo. Te aseguro que no estarás solo, pero él no lo sabrá. Tienes que confiar en nosotros. Irás al lugar indicado en tu auto, con el dinero, el resto lo haremos nosotros.

El detective dio sabias recomendaciones, estaba altamente recomendado y de quince casos en los que había participado, trece habían salido airosos.

-Sólo sé que si ese maldito le hace algo al niño, voy a matarlo, lo buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras y lo mataré.

Ya el pobre Terry estaba al borde del llanto y sus padres no podían soportarlo. Alisson lo abrazó y lloró junto a él. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Terry contestó apresurado.

-So, Grandchester, did you make your decision?

(Entonces, Grandchester, ¿tomaste una decisión?

Ante las señales de los detectives aprobando el proceder, Terry continuó.

-I'll give you two millions. I just want my baby back. Please, don't hurt him... I'm beging you... please.

(Te daré dos millones. Sólo quiero a mi bebé de vuelta. Por favor, no lo lastimes... te lo ruego... por favor.)

-I see you're too generous. Just stick to my rules and nobody gets hurt. Get a pen, Grandchester. The money must be there in twenty-four hours. If you don't get there in time... Say goodbye to your little bastard.

(Veo que eres generoso. Sólo apégate a mis reglas y nadie sale lastimado. Consigue un bolígrafo, Grandchester. El dinero deberá estar ahí en veinticuatro horas. Si no llegas a tiempo... Dile adiós a tu pequeño bastardo.)

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-No te preocupes, amor. Voy a sacarte de aquí muy pronto.

-Llevas cuatro meses diciéndome lo mismo. Ya no soporto más estar en este maldito lugar.

Se quejaba una reclusa de la cárcel de mujeres de Vega Alta. Estaba muy delgada y demacrada, su rostro se veía golpeado y su pelo bastante desaliñado.

-Esta vez no voy a fallarte. Conseguiré el dinero y al mejor abogado. Pronto, querida, le dirás adiós a esta posilga.

-Ya no te creo nada, Mark. Primero planificaste quitárle el dinero aquella infeliz que resultó que no tiene donde caerse muerta y ahora juras que vas a conseguir nada más y nada menos que dos millones de dólares. Disculpa, pero ya no creo en hadas madrinas.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, Michelle. Sólo confía en mí. Dejaremos este país de mierda muy pronto.

Con esas palabras Mark se despidió de su mujer y se fue a verificar cómo iba su otro asunto.

-¿Es que todavía no has logrado callar a ese maldito niño? No sirves para nada.

Le gritó Mark a Karen que estaba aterrada tratando de calmar a Jeremy que no paraba de llorar.

-Debe tener hambre, no ha querido tomarse la leche que compraste... Tal vez es un bebé lactado...

-Pues más vale que logres que se la tome. Tiene que sobrevir las próximas veinticuatro horas para cuando llegue su rescate.

Karen ni siquiera quiso saber cuánto habían ofrecido, conocía muy bien a Terry y sabía que él daría la luna si pudiera por su hijo. Estaban en una casucha abandonada de un barrio bien caliente en Santurce. El pobre Jeremy seguía llorando desesperado. Karen le cambió el pañal, intentó darle una botellita de leche y el niño volvió a rechazarla.

-¡Maldito mocoso! Si no te callas ahora, te juro que...

-¡No!

Gritó Karen muerta del miedo y quitándole el niño de las manos a Mark. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por calmarlo. Lo meció, lo acunó, pero él seguía llorando.

-Me voy de aquí. Me mantendré en contacto. No hagas ninguna estupidez y por favor, no se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte, Grandchester alertó a la prensa y podrían reconocerte, así que quédate aquí y cuida bien al mocoso este.

Para alivio de Karen, Mark se fue. Siguió intentando calmar al niño y ya sea por resignación, Jeremy aceptó la botellita de leche y comenzó a tragar con tanta desesperación que Karen sintió un gran remordimiento. Se preguntó cuándo fue que perdió el control de sus actos de esa manera. Cómo fue que llegó hasta ese punto, por qué tuvo la maldita suerte de conocer a Mark.

-Eso es, come, pequeño. Pronto vas a estar con tus padres. No voy a dejar que te lastime como a mi. No, no soy una buena persona. Pero jamás podría hacerle daño a un niño tan hermoso como tú. ¿Sabes que eres la viva imagen de tu padre? Vas a conquistar muchas chicas como él... Pronto, pequeño, estarás en casa.

Ahora era Karen la que lloraba. Nadie podía imaginar lo arrepentida que estaba por toda su maldad. Jamás pensó lo miserable que todos sus actos podrían hacerla. Le dio una segunda botellita de leche a Jeremy que seguía insatisfecho. Luego de que terminara y botara los gases. Ella lo mecía para que se durmiera, el niño le dio una radiante sonrisa que sólo le recordó a Terry, en sus tiempos adolescentes, cuando ella lo conoció y se enamoró perdidamente de él desde entonces.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

De noche, finalmente la presión de Candy se estabilizó y la dejaron ir. Albert fue directo a su apartamento con un pesar profundo en su rostro. Candy había ido sollozando todo el camino y él ya no encontraba palabras para consolarla. Cuando al fin llegaron, ella fue al apartamento casi corriendo.

-¡Terry!

Se lanzó desesperada a sus brazos y ambos lloraron como nunca, así abrazados, el mismo Terry se abandonó sobre ella y dejó escapar su llanto como un niño. Todos rompieron en llanto ante la triste escena. Incluso los detectives miraban a todas partes parpadeando y luchando por no llorar también. Nadie quería estar pasando por el infierno que esa familia estaba pasando.

-Mi bebé, Terry... Ya no puedo más, Terry. Ya estoy cansada de que siempre quieran hacernos daño... ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho? Jeremy es sólo un bebé... Si le pasa algo, me muero, no voy a poder soportarlo.

El llanto de Candy era amargo. Ninguno de sus sufrimientos podían compararse con la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su adorado hijo. La angustia estaba consumiéndola y Terry, que pasaba por lo mismo, ya no tenía fuerzas para consolarla, no cuando él mismo sólo quería llorar sin parar, le daría su alma al mismísimo diablo, sin con eso su hijo estaría de vuelta.

-Candy... Trata de calmarte. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Alisson la condujo a la habitación y se quedó con ella abrazándola. En sus brazos, como una confidente, Candy dejó aflorar su llanto.

-Allie... esto no es justo. Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie. Sólo quiero a mi bebé de vuelta, es todo lo que pido...

-Lo sé, todos queremos eso. Adoramos a ese niño como no tienes idea. Pero estará aquí muy pronto. Ese malnacido no podrá rechazar la oferta de Terry. Ya verás que volverá aquí completito.

Candy quiso creer en esas palabras. Se abrazaba a la esperanza fuertemente. Quería que todo fuera una pesadilla y que al abrir los ojos viera a Terry trayéndole el niño para alimentarlo como todas las mañanas. Ella buscó una sabanita de Jeremy y apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, lloró con más ganas. Allie la volvió abrazar y lloró junto con ella.

En la sala del apartamento, todos permanecerían en vela hasta que llegara el momento de hacer la entrega del dinero. Habían llegado más expertos y estaba planeando su estrategia. Eleanor había hecho un chocolate y repartido unos panecillos para todos. Richard había llegado hacía un rato luego de conseguir todo el dinero que le fue posible, obviamente no consiguió retirar dos millones en ese lapso de tiempo, pero el secuestrador no tenía por qué saberlo. Los expertos habían diseñado un plan infalible, según sus cálculos. Si Dios estaba de su lado, todo saldría muy bien.

-Terry... come algo, por favor. Todo estará bien.

-Mamá, no quiero comer nada, no puedo pensar en comer mientras mi hijo debe estar pasando hambre en algún asqueroso lugar...

Terry ya no podía más con su vida. Comenzó a dar puñetazos en la pared hasta lastimarse y sangrar sus nudillos. Su padre con firmeza lo obligó a sentarse y consiguió que se calmara y se tomara un poco de chocolate. Albert estaba sentado y cabizbajo. Había llamado a Paula para decirle lo que sabía y asegurarle que él estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que se quedaría con su hermana esa noche como todos los demás, pero sobre todo, que no le dijera nada a William, el pobre ya tenía bastante con vivir en el hospital con su Rosemary, aunque gracias a Dios, ella comenzó a dar señales de vida nuevamente, pero no lo suficiente para poder abandonar el hospital aún.

-¡La puerta!

Exclamó Albert al escuchar que tocaban insistentemente. Terry se había parado apresurado para abrir.

-¡Terrence! No sabemos quién pueda ser. Por favor, quédate en tu lugar y todos ustedes hagan lo mismo. Muchachos, vamos.

El mayor de los detectives dio esa órden y todos los hombres que habían estado planificando su plan de defensa, se pararon inmediatamente y rodearon la puerta apuntando con sus armas mientras el jefe de ellos abría la puerta también con pistola en mano.

-¡No disparen! Por favor no disparen.

Suplicaba Karen entrando con el niño en brazos.

-Entregue el niño.

Ordenó secamente el oficial y Candy al escuchar el alboroto abajo, llegó casi corriendo acompañada de Alisson.

-El niño está bien, nadie le ha hecho daño... Por favor, ayúdenme... Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto...lo juro...

Cuando ella al fin le entregó el niño al oficial, Candy fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó y besó, se aferró a él como nunca y lloró y lloró apretando su cuerpecito. Terry pronto se unió a ella.

-¡Levante las manos! Jiménez, Betancourt, revisen si vino sola.

Volvió a ordenar el oficial.

-Estoy sola, lo juro. Me escapé con el niño. Por favor, ayúdenme, si él sabe lo que hice me matará. Yo no planifiqué nada de esto... por favor... Él no sabe que entregué el niño... Piensa que aún estamos en la casa...

Karen se dejó caer al suelo ya de rodillas rompiendo en llanto. Todo el mundo pudo apreciar todos los golpes que habían en su rostro, en sus brazos, lo desmejorada que estaba.

-Díganos ahora mismo el nombre del responsable de todo esto.

-Es... Mark Thatcher. Me obligó hacer esto. Me amenazó de muerte... por favor, créanme.

Karen estaba tan desesperada y tan golpeada, que sintieron lástima de ella. Terry a pesar de todo le creyó, sabía que ella sola no pudo haber llegado tan lejos. Los detectives la esposaron y ella se sentó y les relató todo, desde los abusos y violaciones hasta el plan de secuestro del cual ella sólo fue una víctima más. Todos supieron que no mentía, sus moretones hablaban por sí solos y el niño estaba intacto. Terry decidió no presentar cargos en contra de ella, después de todo había sido muy valiente en escapar sabiendo que la buscaban y aún así pidió un taxi y fue directo a donde Terry. Ni siquiera tenía dinero para pagarle al taxista, pero él la verla golpeada y con el niño, suposo que estaba escapando de un marido violento y no le cobró nada y la llevó a su destino lo más pronto que pudo.

-Tendrá que cooperar con nosotros, señorita.

Dado que Mark aún no se enteraba de la osadía de Karen, los detectives cambiaron el plan, ya que según Karen, Mark regresaría a la casucha una hora antes de la acordada para recoger el dinero en el lugar indicado y entregar el niño el cual había planeado dejar en el basurero, según Karen, no se enteraría hasta esa hora que ya Jeremy estaba en su casa sano y salvo y Karen, a petición de Terry, estaría custodiada y protegida por detectives y guardaespaldas.

Todos abrazaron a Jeremy y agradecieron a Dios por su regreso. Ahora todos lloraban, pero de emoción, el niño en su inocencia, sonreía y se aferraba a su madre, la extrañó demasiado. Al final todos se despidieron para que Terry y Candy pudieran descansar. Los detectives dejaron un guardia vigilando la puerta y otros tantos por las diferentes áreas del edificio custodiándolo en caso de que Mark se pasara de puntual y se enterara de que sus planes se habían ido al diablo y fuera a buscar al niño nuevamente o intentara cualquier otra estupidez.

-Mi amor, no sabes el susto que me diste, pequeño. Ahora estás aquí y mamita va a cuidarte mucho. ¿Tienes hambre, mi cielo?

Le preguntó ella con ternura al ver como el niño trataba de pegarse a sus pechos aún cubiertos. Se sentó en la mecedora para alimentar a su principito que tanto había esperado y sufrido por ese momento. Terry al ver la escena se unió a ellos y los abrazó llorando nuevamente.

-Pensé que no volvería a cotemplar un momento como este. Ustedes son mi vida entera, no sé qué haría sin un día ya no están conmigo.

-No digas eso, mi amor. Ese infierno ya pasó. Ahora estamos aquí los tres juntitos otra vez... los cuatro.

Dijo ella y le sonrió con los ojos aguados mientras él acariciaba el pelito de Jeremy que no le daba tregua al pecho que succionaba desesperado.

-Candy... yo quería pedirte que por favor permanezcas aquí un tiempo... con el niño. Has pasado por muchas cosas desde tu embarazo anterior y ahora esto, quiero que esta barriga la hagas aquí tranquila, sin trabajo ni presiones. Necesitas descansar, aunque tendrás que cuidar a Jeremy todo el día, es menos trabajoso que el ritmo de la empresa. Quiero que te cuides un poco más ahora.

-Sí... yo también lo había pensado... quiero quedarme aquí con mi hijo. Es que tuve tanto miedo de perderlo que... quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible. Y también me gustaría que este bebé se desarrolle sin contratiempos.

Dijo Candy dándole a Jeremy a Terry para que lo acostara, el pobre estaba agotado. Terry así lo hizo y le dio un beso y lo contempló un rato dormido. Su mayor tesoro estaba de vuelta. Regresó a la habitación con su mujer.

-Te ves tan agotada, princesa. Ven que te voy a dar un bañito y luego voy a dormirte.

Y a Candy que no le gusta la cosa, fue desvestida rápidamente por él, bañada, secada y vestida nuevamente con una cómoda pijama. Se acostaron pronto y Terry luego de juguetear y besar a su otro hijo, la arrulló y la durmió para luego caer él redondito también. Mañana sería otro día.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Mark nunca volvió por el niño a la casucha. A la hora indicada se fue directamente al lugar donde recogería el dinero, haciendo a los policías perder su tiempo, pues querían atraparlo in fraganti cuando fuera por el bebé primero, según el plan inicial que había revelado Karen, como eso no ocurrió, pasaron inmediatamente con el plan B.

Con las cajas llenas de dinero dispuesto a ponerlas en el basurero como indicó Mark, él nervioso miraba a todas partes, se había puesto un sueter con cuello de tortuga, una boina y unas gafas, su pelo largo y castaño bailaba con el viento mientras caminaba apresurado para hacer la entrega. Varias personas transitaban por ahí sin mirar a ninguna parte y sin poner el menor caso en las cajas que él acomodaba en el basurero. Luego de haberlas dejado todas, siguió su camino de vuelta hacia el auto y esperó. Pasaron diez minutos y nada, luego diez más y comenzó a impacientarse. Hasta que finalmente vio llegar un destartalado camión para recoger escombros que se paró en el lugar.

-Ahí está, irá por el dinero.

Dijo el jefe de policía que seguía el caso. Vieron a un sujeto bajar del camión, con la misma descripción y ropa que habían visto en los videos de seguridad del complejo de apartamentos. Un hombre de estatura promedio, tez blanca, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, se podía decir que guapo, si no fuera por que es un desgraciado. Se había inclinado para recoger una de las cajas.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con dos millones de dólares, Mark Thatcher?

Le preguntó el detective encubierto que había hecho pasarse por Terry dejando el dinero en las cajas en el basurero, sorprendió a Mark, mientras era apuntado con su pistola y con otras diez pistolas más que poseían los que "transitaban" por el área.

-Mark Thatcher, está arrestado por secuestro, ley cincuenta y cuatro, acoso sexual y apropiación ilegal de arma. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra en una corte. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagar uno, se le asignará uno público.

Todo fue tan rápido que Mark a penas podía digerir lo que estaba pasando hasta que al fin reaccionó.

-Arréstenme, no les diré qué hice con el mocoso ese.

Dijo con prepotencia y mirándo a los oficiales con altivez.

Pobre idiota pensó el oficial. Si supiera que el niño estaba desde anoche con sus padres sanito y salvo. Jamás contó con el valor que tendría Karen a última hora, pero se enteraría.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Patty y Annie conversaban muy alegres en la habitación, mientras se preparaban para sus citas. Annie saldría con John, por primera vez como novios y Patty se iría a pasar un rato con Stear y sus suegros.

-Aún estoy en shock por la forma en que te propuso matrimonio, ya se había tardado.

-Hasto yo pensé que no lo haría nunca.

Ya Stear había terminado su carrera de ingienería industrial y había conseguido trabajo seguro en una empresa prestigiosa con buen sueldo y benefecios, por eso no lo pensó dos veces para hacer su proposición. Patty también había terminado de estudiar terapia respiratoria y ya trabajaba en un hospital cercano. Estaban listos.

-Annie, tienes visita.

Anunció Elroy desde la sala donde veía televisión, ahora con su marido.

-Voy corriendo.

Dijo Annie loca por lanzarse a los brazos de John y apresurada salió al balconcito.

-Hola, Annie...

-Arrr-Archie...

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Le preguntó al verla tan hermosamente vestida. Con su minifalda de jean, sus tacones y su blusa strapless que definía muy bien su cintura y sus pechos erguidos y turgentes. Los tacones reafirmaban sus hermosas piernas y levantaban más su trasero. La falda se ceñía muy bien a su trasero y caderas. Su hermoso pelo negro y lacio le llegaba a la cintura y caía en hermosas capas con destellos rojos. La vio como tantas veces ella se había vestido para él, cuando ella era su novia y lo amaba, pensó.

-Eh... yo, tengo una cita dentro de un ratito. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Su amabilidad fue genuina y eso le dolió un poco. Ya no le guardaba rencor, no lo miraba con furia, no lo odiaba, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-Yo... sólo quería hablar contigo... Estás muy linda, Annie, de verdad.

-Gracias, Archie, tú también estás muy guapo. Entonces... ¿a qué debo tu visita?

Le preguntó llena de curiosidad, pues el repentino cambio no lo entendía.

-Yo... quería decirte que... que eres muy especial para mí, que siempre lo fuiste y que nunca dejé de quererte ni adorarte ni un sólo momento. A pesar de todo el desprecio que fingí sentir por tí... eres a quien más he amado en el mundo. Perdóname por todo el dolor que te causé. Quise regresar a ti muchas veces, pero mi orgullo y mi dolor no me dejaron...

-Archie... eso ya pasó. Ahora yo estoy bien... no te preocupes por mí, yo sé que tuve mucha parte de la culpa, pero lo que pasó, pasó.

_**Perdona si te hago llorar**_

_**perdona si te hago sufrir**_

_**pero es que no está en mis manos**_

_**pero es que no está en mis manos**_

_**me he enamorado, me he enamorado**_

_**me enamoré...**_

-Para mí no, Annie. Ahora reconozco todo el daño que te hice, que nos hice. Llegué demasiado lejos. Me porté como un niño y no me di cuenta que poco a poco tú te ibas convirtiendo en una mujer. Una mujer dispuesta a salvar su amor y yo te dejé atrás...

Annie no podía creer que justamente en ese momento estuviera escuchando todo lo que soñó escuchar durante meses. Ahora, precisamente. Fueron tantas las noches que lloró al imaginarse ese momento.

_**Perdona si te causo dolor**_

_**perdona si te digo adiós**_

_**cómo te decirte que te amo**_

_**cómo decirte que te amo**_

_**si me ha preguntado**_

_**yo le dije que no**_

_**yo le dije que no**_

-De verdad, Archie, no tiene caso traer eso ahora. Yo me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de tu error y aprecio mucho tus disculpas. Puedes estar tranquilo y ser feliz con la chica que conociste, te lo mereces, después de todo...

Archie no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella estaba tan serena, no le importaba nada. Mientras él estaba ahí de pie muriendo por besarla.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no puedo ser feliz con alguien más que no seas tú. Te amo a tí. Lo único que quiero es empezar de nuevo, te quiero junto a mí.

Esto lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y Annie de pronto no supo qué decir por un rato.

_**Soy honesta con él y contigo**_

_**a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado**_

_**si tú quieres seremos amigos**_

_**yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**_

_**no te aferres, ya no te aferres**_

_**a un imposible...**_

_**ya no te hagas ni me hagas más daño**_

_**ya no...**_

-Archie... eso ya no puede ser posible. Nuestra relación se deterioró demasiado. Ambos fuimos culpables, yo por impulsiva y tú por egoísta. Los dos destruímos nuestro amor. Esperé mucho tiempo porque vinieras a mí, te lo supliqué tantas veces...

-Pero ahora estoy aquí. Estoy arrepentido y te amo. Quiero reparar todo lo que te hice. No creo que hayas dejado de amarme así, no creo que me hayas olvidado...

Archie estaba desesperado y ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Miles de flashbacks volvieron a su mente. Los lugares que visitaron, los besos, las caricias, las promesas...

_**Tú bien sabes que no fue mi culpa**_

_**tú te fuiste sin decirme nada**_

_**y a pesar que lloré como nunca**_

_**ya no seguías de mí enamorado**_

_**luego te fuiste**_

_**y que regresabas no me dijiste**_

_**y sin más nada por qué**_

_**no sé, pero fue así**_

_**así fue**_

-No, Archie, no te he olvidado y nunca te olvidaré, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero estoy segura de algo, ya no te amo. Tus acciones me mataron el sentimiento, aunque haya sido mi error el que te haya empujado, por eso no puedo echarte toda la culpa, pero tampoco puedo seguir culpándome yo. Siempre te recordaré, siempre estarás en mi corazón porque fuiste muy especial y yo te amé mucho, tanto, que nunca imaginé que esa historia tan linda terminaría así. De tí tengo muy hermosos recuerdos, Archie, bellísimos momentos que nunca podré olvidar y que ciertos lugares me los harán recordar, las canciones... todo en lo que tú estuviste.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, Annie. Dame una oportunidad. Voy a demostrarte que he cambiado. Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, no me digas que no me amas porque no te creo, no me destrozes así.

Annie no pudo contener sus lágrimas, jamás pensó ver a Archie de esa manera.

_**Te brindé la mejor de las suertes**_

_**yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte**_

_**y hoy que has vuelto**_

_**ya ves sólo hay nada**_

_**ya no debo, no puedo quererte**_

_**ya no te amo**_

_**me he enamorado de un ser divino**_

_**que me enseñó a olvidar **_

_**y a perdonar...**_

-Créeme, Archie, no tengo por qué mentir a estas alturas. He crecido y he madurado, no voy a fingir algo que no siento por fastidiarte, te lo digo porque es la verdad. Ya no te amo, Archie. Sí te quiero mucho y no te guardo ningún rencor, como te dije, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón.

-No puedo conformarme con eso. Además, a tu amiguito John, ¿lo amas?

Le espetó jugando su última carta y llevando todas las de perder.

-No es mi amiguito, es mi novio. No puedo decirte que lo amo, es demasiado pronto, pero sé que no tardaré en hacerlo. Él va en muy buen camino de ganarse todo mi amor. Si quieres que sea totalmente sincera lo seré, con tal de que no sigas albergando falsas esperanzas. Desde que lo conocí...no pude dejar de pensar en él, mis pensamientos fueron alejándose cada vez más de tí. Su paciencia, cariño y protección me hicieron descubrir muchas cosas que no conocía, un amor intenso, una pasión que no creí que existía en mí. Él ha despertado todos mis sentidos, la pasión dormida. Encendió la esperanza, me trajo de vuelta. Si no es porque ha pasado tan poco tiempo, podría afirmar que lo amo. Creo que no lo admito porque aún estoy protegiendo mis propios sentimientos, pues tú me marcaste y eso no puedo negarlo, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que ya no te amo. Creo que dejé de hacerlo hace algún tiempo, sólo que no me había dado cuenta. Desplante tras desplante, con cada desaire, tanto luchar sin lograr, mis pies terminaron cansándose y dejaron de seguirte.

Ante ese argumento ya Archie no tuvo nada más que decir. Si le quedaba algo de dignidad, tuvo que rendirse.

-Está bien, Annie. Ya lo has dejado bastante claro. Quiero que seas feliz. Se feliz porque te lo mereces. Por favor, no permitas que nadie más te haga lo que yo te hice. Vales mucho, no tienes que rebajarte por nadie.

Le dijo tomándole ambas manos y uniendo su frente con la de ella mientras suspiraba y lloraba, ella también lloraba.

-Yo ya soy feliz, Archie. Se feliz tú también. Encuentra alguien que te ame y te valore como lo hice yo. Suerte, Archie. Todo está perdonado.

Annie le dio un abrazo fuerte y él la retuvo por un rato largo y ella le correspondió. Él sabía que sería la última vez que podría tenerla de esa manera, luego de que tantas veces la llegó a tener así, ahora ella era prohibida para él. Sus besos, sus abrazos y todas sus caricias tenían dueño y no era él. Siguió abrazándola como si fuera vital para él, ella lo entendía y por eso no se resistió, pero no supo que unos hermosos ojos marrones la habían visto al llegar.

-¿Tengo que ir por las palomitas y el pañuelo?

Annie dio un gran respingo cuando escuchó la voz profunda y molesta de John y Archie tuvo que separse abruptamente de ella.

-John... Mi amor, este yo...

-No le recrimines, por favor. Ella te quiere. Yo ya me iba. Hasta nunca, muñequita hermosa. No te olvides de ser feliz.

Con esas palabras, Archie le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de su vida para siempre. John entendió lo que había pasado, gracias a las palabras de Archie que pudo descifrar muy bien, se guardó su enojo y fue directamente hacia ella.

-¿Me extrañaste, niña linda?

-Siempre.

Le contestó su pequeño torbellino y brincando los poquitos escalones se arrojó hacia él que la sostuvo en sus brazos con agilidad.

-Oye... ¿y mi beso?

Se quejó con ella todavía en sus brazos. Annie le dio un besito dulce y tierno, no por eso él dejó de encenderse por dentro. Estaba loco por ella y ella por él.

-¿A dónde vamos, John?

-Quería llevarte a pasear por ahí, pero esta nubes dicen que no podrá ser posible. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos viendo películas en casa?

-¡Sí!

Contestó emocionada. Él la bajó y se fueron a la villa de él que quedaba un poco más retirada. A ella le gustó cómo la tenía, organizada, límpia y varonil.

-Siéntate, mi amor y revisa cuál de todas esas quieres ver. Voy a buscarte tus palomitas.

Ella escogió dos películas del montón que él le pasó. En unos minutos John estuvo de vuelta con las palomitas y refresco. Puso la película y se sentó con ella en el sofá. A penas la película estaba pasando los cortos de promoción de las próximas que saldrían cuando se escuchó un fuerte trueno y... se fue la luz... Ella dio un brinco y cayó sentada encima de él.

-No me gustan los truenos, John.

-No pasa nada, niña hermosa. Pronto vendrá la luz.

Le aseguró él y a la acomodó bien en su regazo. Ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho y se volvió un ovillo sobre él.

-Me dan miedo, no me gusta cuando llueve así.

-Conmigo no tiene que darte miedo. ¿Te lo quito con un besito?

Ella asintió y levantó la cabeza para acercar su boca a la de él. John fue besándola lentamente, chupándole los labios y rozándoselos con los dientes. Cuando su lengua entró en su boca, la fiesta comenzó y no paró.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy despertó esa mañana como pensó que nunca lo haría. Terry había ido a buscar a Jeremy que reclamaba su desayuno y ambos estaban con ella en la cama.

-Ummm, que rico es despertar con dos hombres en mi cama.

Bromeó ella dándole un besito a Terry y acomodándose para lactar a su hijo.

-¿Puedo tomar yo la otra?

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Candy indignada, pero luego a su diabólica cabecita se le ocurrió una idea...

-Puedes, Terry... Toma la otra.

Le dijo ella señalando el pecho desocupado con malicia.

-¿En serio?

Preguntó él perplejo.

-Sí, mi amor, Jeremy quiere compartir, toma.

Terry obedeció y por curiosidad, se llevó el pecho de Candy a la boca y succionó el pezón.

-¡Ewwaaak! ¿Qué es lo que le das a ese niño?

Dijo Terry parándose pronto al baño para enjuegarse la boca y Candy estaba muerta de la risa con su maldad. De verdad que no podía parar de reirse y tuvo que quitarle el pecho a Jeremy para seguirse riendo.

-Es sólo leche, Terry. Jajajajajaja ¿No te gustó? Jajajajajaja

-Me vas a pagar esa, Candice White.

Le dijo volviendo del baño con su boca lavada.

-Pero mi amor, tú fuiste el que quiso probar...

Le dijo fingiendo inocencia, pero su risa la delataba.

-Haste la graciosa, pecosa, luego no te quejes, no olvidaré esto nunca.

-Ya lo creo. Jajajajajaja.

-Ya deja la risa, mejor prepárate para que puedas visitar a tu mami. Yo seré el niñero hoy. ¿Verdad, campeón?

Jeremy tenía la misma picardía de su padre, era su clon en todos los sentidos. Habría que ver cómo sería su próximo hijo. Cuando Candy estuvo lista, le dio las indicaciones a Terry sobre la leche de Jeremy y sus horas.

-Son estas funditas de aquí en el congelador. Las pones en el micro-ondas hasta que se derritan y le vas a dar seis onzas cada cuatro horas, no todas las que él quiera, no dejes que se aproveche.

-Bueno, si llora por más, le daré más.

-¡Terry! No es lo que él diga, es lo que le toque. No quiero que el pediatra diga que está sobrepeso.

-Está bien, pecas, adiós. Hoy es día de chicos, vamos, bye.

La echó Terry de la casa ya histérico con tantas indicaciones y Jeremy sin entender rió, como si fuera conciente de la maldad de su padre.

-Seis onzas, eh... ¿Qué te parecen ocho?

Continuará...

Hola chicas lindas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A mí personalmente me gustó hacerlo. Ahí tienen al arrogantito de vuelta, sanito y salvo. Bueno, mis queridas niñas, cada vez estamos más cerca del final, muy pronto pondremos final y epílogo para esta historia. No se preocupen que ya tengo cocinándose la próxima. Les dejaré la información de mi nuevo bebé en el epílogo de esta historia.

Ahora vamos a las preguntas!

**¿Qué les pareció el secuestro?**

**¿Qué pasará con Karen? ¿Merece otra oportunidad?**

**¿Qué creen que le espera a Mark? ¿Probará un poco de su propia medicina?**

**¿Piensan que Annie debió darle una oportunidad a Archie? ¿O mejor que sea feliz con el monumento de hombre que es John? **(Sé que eso ya lo decidí yo, pero no está de más conocer su opinión)

**¿Qué pasará en esa cabañita con Annie y John, solos... en medio de la lluvia y sin luz y ella tiene mucho miedo..? **(Jajajajajaja)

**¿Qué me dicen de Terry ahora de niñera? **A él le encanta seguir instrucciones, ¿verdad?

**Recuerden dejar sus respuestas en oraciones completas.**

***Canción de Annie y Archie: "Así fue" Playa Limbo**

Las quiero

Wendy


	28. Chapter 28

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 28 Pasión desbordada**

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Terry fue a la cocina a preparar la leche de Jeremy que ya estaba protestando. Derritió dos funditas y se aseguró que no estuvieran muy calientes. Encontró que seis onzas de leche eran muy poco, así que vertió ocho y como vio que la botellita de Jeremy tenía capacidad para nueve, bueno, que más da, una más, así que casi desbordó la botella.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, no le digas nada a mami. Guarda tu palabra.

Terry le guiñó un ojo al niño y éste le sonrió con la misma malicia que él. Engreído padre se acomodó a Engrído hijo en sus brazos y le comenzó a dar la leche. Jeremy vació la botella en cuestión de minutos.

-Y tu madre piensa que seis miserables onzas son suficiente. Ahora, pequeño, vamos a botar esos gases.

Terry se acomodó el niño bocabajo en el hombro y le comenzó a palmear la espalda. Luego sintió algo húmedo y caliente en su cuello.

-Oye, ¿por qué me vomitas? ¡Ingrato!

Entonces, Terry fue en busca de unas toallitas para limpiarse el desastre, colocando al niño en el bouncer y lo encendió para que lo meciera. A penas el niño hubo tocado la sillita, comenzó a llorar como un desesperado. Jeremy era un niño engreído que le gustaba estar cargado mientras tuviera los ojitos abiertos.

-Tengo que limpiarme, campeón, sólo serán unos minutos.

Terry fue corriendo por las toallitas ya que Jeremy lloraba sin compasión loco porque lo sacaran de la dichosa sillita.

-Ya estoy aquí, llorón, ya llegué.

Al sacarlo, el bebé inmediatamente se calló y Terry no podía creerlo, estaba creando un mounstro, pensó. Lo alzó, lo bailó y lo acunó mientras el niño le regalaba dulces sonrisas y balbuceos.

-¿De quién son estos ojitos? ¡De papá!

-¿Y esta naricita? ¡De papá!

-¿Y este...?

-¿Escuché bien? Jeremy, no me digas que... no, ¿por qué me haces esto?

El gas que lanzó Jeremy y no precisamente por la boca, le quitó la inspiración a Terry para seguir jugando. Lo puso en el cambiador integrado que tenía su corralito y fue por las toallitas y un pañal nuevo. Cuando regresó con todo, sonó el teléfono. Lo descolgó y lo pisó entre el cuello y la oreja para continuar con la tarea de limpiar a Jeremy.

-Hello. Dime, amor.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo está Jeremy?

-Todo bajo control, princesa, ya comió y ahora lo estoy cambiando.

Dijo Terry y en ese momento abría el pañal de Jeremy y se encontró con tremendo desastre natural.

-Pero Jeremy, ¿hiciste la de toda la semana en un día?

-¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó Candy del otro lado de la línea sin entender.

-Nada, amor. ¿A qué hora vuelves?

-Pues luego que salga de ver a mamá... olvidé decirte que también tengo una cita en el ginecólo a ver cómo sigue el bebé...

Terry se dispuso a limpiar al niño mientras Candy le contaba lo que haría y cómo se encontraba su mamá.

-¡Jeremy! ¿Qué haces? ¡No! Candy, te llamo después.

Terry colgó el teléfono luego de que Jeremy decidiera hacerce pipí antes de que le pusiera el pañal y lo bañó de una lluvia dorada y hasta su ropita se echó a perder.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mí?

Le reclamó Terry y Jeremy pagó con su descarada sonrisa. ¿Qué le importaba a él? Sintió ganas de orinar y orinó. Sin más remedio, Terry buscó su bañerita y todo lo necesario para su baño y también seleccionó otra ropita limpia. Luego que su padre lo dejara como nuevo otra vez, lo acomodó en el corralito y encendió el televisor en Discovery Kids para ir asearse él también. Engreído Jr. formó la perreta del siglo tan pronto vio a su padre alejarse para tomar un baño.

-Jeremy... me tengo que bañar, si tú no me hubieras bautizado, ahora estaría aquí contigo.

Pero de tal palo... Jeremy continuó llorando y pataleando sin piedad. Terry lo cambió del corralito al culumpio y aumentó la velocidad para que se meciera más y nada... El llanto era cada vez más fuerte.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

Con Jeremy al hombro, Terry buscó su ropa y toalla para irse al baño, llevó la sillita mesedora del niño y la colocó en suelo del baño mientras él se bañaba. Jeremy estaba esclavizándolo y como si fuera conciente de ello, sonreía muy cínico. Cuando al fin Terry se terminó de bañar, cargó a Jeremy con todo y sillita hacia su cuarto para cambiarse. Para el entender de Jeremy, ya su padre estaba desocupado y disponible para cargarlo, así que nuevamente se puso a llorar desesperadamente.

-Me estoy vistiendo, te cargo ahora, no seas tan impaciente.

Jeremy que poseía la misma cantidad de paciencia que su padre siguió llorando sin tregua y Terry se desesperó tanto que no se dio cuenta que se puso la camisa al revez.

-Estás aprovechándote de papá, eh. No te preocupes, cuando llegue tu mami le diré lo mal que te has portado y que te deje sin pecho. Ah también le diré de las nueve onzas de leche que me obligaste a darte.

El niño le sonrió y lo miró como desafiándolo, _"si tú le dices eso, los platos rotos correrán por tu cuenta". _Candy al fin hizo acto de presencia y Terry vio la gloria. Ayuda celestial, pensó.

-Hola, ¿cómo están mis dos amores? ¿Me extrañaron?

-No sabes cuánto. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

Le preguntó Terry pasándole a Jeremy y acariciando al nuevo bebé.

-Está perfectamente, mi amor, creciendo.

Le contestó ella y fue a darle el pecho a Jeremy, se sorprendió al ver su falta de interés.

-Eh... princesa, Jeremy no tiene hambre...

-Que raro, siempre a esta hora...

Ella le devolvió el niño a él y se acomodó la blusa nuevamente. De pronto lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¡Terrence Grandchester!

Exclamó yendo directamente a la cocina. ¡Oh no! Pensó Terry y fue detrás de ella con Jeremy en brazos.

-¿Por qué hay cuatro bolsitas de doce onzas en el fregadero?

Su rostro estaba bien enfadado, al Terry no encontrar una respuesta razonable, ambos, padre e hijo al mismo tiempo le dieron la misma sonrisa arrogante y cínica en complicidad.

-Jeremy tenía mucha hambre...

Candy no podía creerlo, entre Terry y Jeremy la llevarían a la perdición. Tuvo que reirse para no ahorcar a su marido.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Con la lluvia como música de fondo y los insistentes truenos que no parecían ceder, las bocas de Annie y John navegaban bajo su propia tormenta. Estaban besándose sin control. La lengua de él estaba llevándola al delirio, era increíble la maestría con la que él la recorría, su garganta estaba envenenada. Ella se puso completamente a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba caminando en un terreno totalmente desconocido, nunca había sentido tantas cosas juntas. John estaba perdido con esa boquita inocente que luchaba por seguirle el paso. Annie estaba descubriendo la pasión y lo arrolladora e irreversible que ésta podía ser. John que había mantenido sus manos en la cintura de ella, las fue subiendo y acarició suavemente sus pechos. A ella le encantó la caricia y lo besó con más demanda. Cuando él comenzó a rozar su cuello y orejas con sus labios y su lengua ella sintió unas punzaditas y una sensación muy cálida en la parte de abajo. Sintió algo muy abultado rozar su entrepierna. Imaginándose lo que era, sintió una gran necesidad de frotarce de esa dureza. Se movía y se revolvía sobre él.

-Cariño, si sigues moviéndote así, no podré resistirlo más.

La voz de John estaba cargada de deseo y sus manos no paraban de recorrerla entera. Ella no estaba poniendo ningún tipo de resistencia y eso lo hacía perderse.

-Es que... John, esto es muy rico y yo... yo quiero seguir sintiéndolo por favor...

Le respondió ella sin dejar de besarlo ni de moverse.

-Annie... te dejaré sentirlo todo lo que quieras, pero entonces... tendrás que dejarme terminar. Quiero hacerte completamente mía.

John la besó con más desesperación y él mismo la ayudó para que siguiera frotándose de él.

-Hazme todo lo que quieras, por favor. No voy a negarte nada. Por favor hazme sentir todo lo que he soñado con un hombre. No quiero pensar en nada más que no sea sentirte, por favor...

_**Tengo tanto miedo**_

_**de que olvides lo que te quiero**_

_**y de que con el paso del tiempo**_

_**lo dejes todo en el recuerdo**_

_**Tengo tantísimo miedo**_

_**ya casi te vas y yo aún no me atrevo**_

_**tanta precaución que no acude el deseo**_

_**cuidando no salir lastimada**_

_**me quedo sin nada**_

-Entonces, no habrá vuelta atrás. Voy hacerte mía de tantas formas, voy a quitarte toda esta inocencia.

La fiesta comenzó. John entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y le devoró los labios con más intensidad, fue recorriendo su cuello y hombros con sus labios, el húmedo rastro que él le iba dejando estaban volviéndola loca. Cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormido todo ese deseo. Se había estado perdiendo de mucho. Los dedos de él fueron desabrochando los miles de ganchitos que cerraban su blusa strapless y a la misma vez le presionaba los pechos con delicadeza. Hasta que finalmente se deshizo de la blusa y pudo contemplar sus hermosos pechos a travéz de su coqueto brassier de esos que abren por la parte de en frente, era blanco de encaje y transparente, ofreciéndole una hermosa vista a sus pezones erectos.

_**Tengo planeado en mi mente**_

_**como robarte tus besos para siempre**_

_**tiene que dar resultado**_

_**voy amarte tanto**_

_**que de pronto te verás llorando**_

Él comenzó a masajear sus pechos a travez de la tela de su brassier y ella gimió. A pesar de su inexperiencia, ella no era tímida, más bien todo lo contrario, era bastante aventada. Le quitó la camisa a él también para poder contemplar y acariciar ese torso tan varonil y perfecto. Se lo comenzó a besar y con astucia, a lamerlo, dejándolo loco y sin idea. Ella también repitió lo que hizo él en su cuello y oreja haciédolo emitir un gemido. Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando los dedos de él acariciaron su intimidad y vio lo mojada que estaba ella. Cuando comenzó a juguetearle ahí mismo, ella pensó que el cielo estaba ahí. Todo era nuevo y todo era divino.

-John... es divino... me gusta. Pero quiero... quiero sentirte a ti...

-No te desesperes, preciosa. Vas a sentirme muy bien, pero todavía no. Déjame conocerte un poquito más.

_**Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di**_

_**vestida de azúcar un dulce para tí**_

_**te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz**_

_**te quitaré el aliento y no me dirás adiós**_

_**Voy hacerte lo que a nadie le haré**_

_**no importa lo que pienses me arriesgaré**_

_**y aunque sé que las llevo de perder**_

_**prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido**_

_**en un instante vivido**_

_**me moriré o lo lograré**_

Mientras él seguía disfrutando de su piel y sus dulces gemidos, ella sintió una gran necesidad por conocer eso tan duro que se sentía debajo de ella. Con sus manos lo comenzó acariciar a travez de su pantalón, él no se esperaba eso y estuvo a punto de perder la razón. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició a su antojo.

-John... ¿Puedo verlo?

Le preguntó ella encedida de deseo y curiosidad. Él se la quitó de encima y se puso de pie para bajarse el pantalón y el bóxer por completo. Ella pudo verlo en toda su expresión. Tan erguido y orgulloso, tan perfecto y divino. No quitaba su vista de ahí, lo veía con admiración y él se excitó mucho más.

-Es... tan grande...

Le dijo y ahí lo pudo acariciar directamente, deleitándose y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar un poco por el placer. Ella se preguntaba si todo eso cabría dentro de ella. Él no podía creer la soltura y la pasión que tenía ella a pesar de su inocencia.

_**Ya no seré precavida**_

_**total, si te vas, déjame una sonrisa**_

_**puede doler el recuerdo**_

_**pero lo prefiero a que darme ni siquiera con eso**_

_**Tengo planeado en mi mente**_

_**el acto perfecto para retenerte**_

_**voy a vencer mi miedo**_

_**ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero**_

Él la dejó que se manifestara un rato, pero luego tomó el control. La pegó a su cuerpo como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabeza y la besó completa. Le bajó la falda para que quedara solamente con su ropa interior y pudo ver lo perfecta que era ella, era un poco pequeña, pero cada parte de su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado y proporcionado. Sus nalgas eran bien firmes y sus pechos redonditos y firmes con unos pezones rosaditos que sólo lo invitaban a probarlos. Le quitó el brassier y estuvo mirándolos fascinado. Con sus manos los acogió y los acarició. Se inclinó un poco y rozó uno de sus pezones con sus dientes delicadamente y con sus labios, los lamió y ella gimió esta vez más audible. Ya sólo le quedaban las braguitas.

-Eres tan hermosa. Quiero saborearte completita.

Le dijo con la voz ronca y se arrodilló para recorrerla de besos desde las piernas a los muslos, cuando llegó hasta sus bragas, se las fue bajando con los dientes y ella se excitó aún más. No se arrepentiría de eso jamás, pasara lo que pasara.

_**Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di**_

_**vestida de azúcar un dulce para tí**_

_**te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz**_

_**te quitaré el aliento y no me dirás adiós**_

_**Voy hacerte lo que a nadie le haré**_

_**no importa lo que pienses me arriesgaré**_

_**y aunque sé que las llevo de perder**_

_**prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido**_

_**en un instante vivido**_

_**me moriré o lo lograré**_

Si eso la sorprendió, definitivamente lo que vino a continuación la tomó desprevenida. Sus besos no se limitaron a sus piernas, no, no, no, estamos hablando de un HOMBRE, que sabe lo que hace y cómo lo hace. La besó ahí mismo donde ella pensó que no era posible.

-Ahh... ¡Dios mío! No sé qué me has hecho, pero... Mi amor, que rico es todo lo que me haces. No sabía que... ahh.. ahh.. que esto se podía.

-Nunca habías estado con un hombre, niña linda. Voy a ensañarte todo lo que no sabes. No serás más una niña, te lo aseguro. Voy a quitarte toda esa dulce inocencia. Voy arrancártela completamente con cada beso y cada caricia. Te voy a marcar para siempre. No podrás ser de nadie más.

Esas palabras surtieron un efecto avasallador en ella. ¿Quién dijo que ella querría ser de alguien más? Si él lo era todo, ella ya no pensaba, no razonaba, sólo sentía. Que rico era sentirlo tan posesivo y tan suyo. Ya no eran sus labios los que la acariciaban ahí, su lengua entró en acción y ella ya no supo nada más.

_**Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna**_

_**lágrimas de alivio te muestran caminos**_

_**un paso más cerca la escarcha se quiebra**_

_**no tiemblo de miedo, sino de lo que te quiero**_

-¡John! Dios... no puedo más... por favor. Quiero sentirte... ya no quiero ser más una niña. Quiero ser una mujer ya. Quiero que ahh... ahhh... que me hagas tu mujer.

Ella suplicaba en medio de jadeos y un placer intenso. Él no lo pensó dos veces. La levantó para que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas y la llevó a la habitación. Durante el corto camino no dejaron de besarse y ella quería fundirse en él mientras lo acorralaba con sus piernas y sentía en su entrepierna su deliciosa erección. La llevó a la cama y la acostó en ella. Annie lo miraba expectante y desesperada. Él volvió a recorrerla entera con su boca y ella se arqueaba, pero cada vez estaba más ansiosa. Siguió excitándola y estimulándola con su lengua en ese lugar y cuando sus súplicas fueron muy difícil de ignorar, entonces la preparó para lo que venía.

_**Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di**_

_**vestida de azúcar un dulce para tí**_

_**te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz**_

_**te quitaré el aliento y no me dirás adiós**_

_**Voy hacerte lo que a nadie le haré**_

_**no importa lo que pienses me arriesgaré**_

_**y aunque sé que las llevo de perder**_

_**prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido**_

_**en un instante vivido**_

_**me moriré o lo lograré**_

Después de besarla un momento en los labios volvió a tocarla allí para asegurarse de que estuviera preparada y vaya que lo estaba.

-Llegó el momento, mi amor. Ahora sí vas a ser mía. Va a dolerte un poquito, cielo, pero no tanto. Prometo no lastimarte mucho.

-No me importa si me lastimas. Quiero sentirte ya.

Su determinación lo encendió, aún quedaba algo de la niña impulsiva, pero en el buen sentido. Buscó un condón y cuando lo abrió dispuesto a colocárselo...

-John... no. No te lo pongas. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Quiero sentirlo todo. Quiero todo lo que venga de tí, por favor.

-¿Estás segura, mi amor? ¿Sabes que podrías...?

-Lo sé y no me importa. ¿Sabes todo lo que he perdido por miedo?

-Entonces será como tú digas, preciosa.

Se colocó sobre ella para seguir besando su piel, sus labios, sus ojos, su rostro, bajó nuevamente para besar sus piernas, su vientre, besarla entera. Hasta que la vio desesperada y regresando a sus labios vio cómo ella abría las piernas un poco, lista para él. Sin abandonar su boca, se colocó en su entrada y comenzó a introducirse lentamente en ella. El camino estaba totalmente sellado. Ella se abrió un poquito más y subió sus piernas rodeándole la espalda. Él puso un poco más de presión y pudo entrar un poco más, ella sintió la intromisión con una punzada de dolor, se mordió los labios y lo instó a seguir.

-Si te lastimo, me lo dices, mi amor. No quiero hacerte daño.

-No te preocupes, quiero que llegues hasta el final. Voy aguantar, mi amor. Por favor, no quiero salir de aquí sin haber sido tuya.

Si ella estaba tan segura y decidida, entonces él no necesitaba nada más. Puso más presión, entrando cada vez más y su barrera cedía cada vez más, permitiéndole acceso hasta la mitad y ella soltó un grito que no pudo contener. Él pudo ver su expresión de dolor y se arrepintió por unos instantes.

-Lo siento, mi amor. Seré un poco más cuidadoso, haré todo lo que pueda por no lastimarte. Falta poquito, ¿puedes aguantar un poquito más?

Ella asintió y volvió a morderse los labios, gesto que lo excitó aún más. Fue apoderarse de sus labios nuevamente y esta vez entró en ella completamente aprovechando que le tenía la boca sellada con la suya y así pudo ahogar su último grito de dolor. Dejó de moverse unos segundos en lo que ella se acostumbraba a tenerlo en su interior y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente con pasos acompasados. A él le pareció la sensación más divina su estrechés y ella pronto dejó de experimentar dolor, que fue reemplazado por un placer indescriptible.

-Ya... ya no me duele. Ahora es... ahora se siente bien.

Le dijo moviéndose junto con él. Cuando él se fijó en su cara y vio todas las expresiones placenteras que ponía, aumentó la intensidad y fuerza en sus embestidas. Su excitación iba a millón. Ninguna de todas las mujeres que hubieron pasado por su cama podrían compararse a lo que sentía con esa chiquilla tan entregada, apasionada, perfecta y tentadoramente inocente.

-Te dije que sólo dolería un poquito, cielo. Ya no te dolerá más, nunca más.

Le dijó sin dejarla de embestir. Cuando él puso más fuerza y ella siguiéndole el ritmo, pudo arrancarle grandes gritos y gemidos que lo enloquecieron. Ella no sabía que nombre ponerle a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero era lo mejor de su vida y estaba segura de que lo repetiría una y mil veces. Lo que ella estaba sintiendo, la magnífica sensación, el placer, el arqueo y los espasmos no eran nada más que el primer y delicioso orgasmo de su vida, el cual consiguió elevando un largo grito de gozo que terminó por quebrar toda la fuerza de voluntad de John llevándolo al cielo junto con ella. Todo fue tan fuerte e intenso que él pudo ver su vida entera pasar de cerca, se vino abundamente en su interior y se debilitó por completo por unos momentos, cayendo encima de ella que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para arrullarlo después de ese mágico momento.

-Estuvo increíble, mi amor. Nunca pensé que podía ser tan rico y especial.

Le dijo ella acariciándolo y encantada de tenerlo sobre ella.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, mi niña linda. No me arrepiento de haberte hecho mía. ¿Y tú?

-Jamás, mi amor. ¿Cuándo podemos volver a...?

John se rió y la miró enternecido. Ella era única y especial.

-Descansa un poquito y verás todo lo que voy a enseñarte después, niña hermosa.

Ella hizo caso y con él sobre ella y aún en su interior, se quedaron dormidos. Felices, plenos y satisfechos.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Seis meses después**

-Eso es, mi príncipe hermoso. Ahora ya estás listo para ir a tu escuelita pronto.

Dylan orgulloso se paró del inodoro que al fin había aprendido a ir al baño y a limpiarse solito. Allie se había dedicado al niño por completo desde que salía de la universidad, a excepción de los días de ensayo de teatro, si Jimmy podía, iba a verla junto con el niño.

-¡Papá!

Exclamó el niño al verlo llegar con su uniforme de policía que le quedaba tan divino y hacía que Alisson suspirara cada vez que lo veía.

-Hola, Dylan. Mi amor, ¿qué hacían?

-Pues, Dylan ya al fin va al baño solito y se limpia, no se ha hecho nada encima en todo el día.

-¿Ah sí? Pues eso hay que celebrarlo. ¿Qué quieres que papá te compre?

-¡Ulces!

Respondió el niño alegremente haciéndolos reir.

-En un ratito te llevaré a comer helados entonces. Primero la comida.

Alisson fue a servir la comida y a preparar la mesa mientras Jimmy se quitaba el uniforme y se ponía cómodo. Había hecho spaguetties con carne molida porque a Dylan le encantaban y a su padre también. Él regresó pronto al comedor y la ayudó a servir las bebidas.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido hoy, mi amor?

Le preguntó él mirándola con ternura mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa.

-Hoy no he vomitado y creo que ya no podré seguir en la obra, están buscando quien me reemplaze. Ya se nota bastante.

Le respondió señalando su barriguita de cinco meses. Como lo predijo Jimmy, para el siguiente mes lo conseguirían.

-Gigi, estás portándote bien entonces. Sino papi no te compra helados como a Dylan.

Le hablaba cariñosamente Jimmy a su hija que venía en camino, la cual llamarían Gianessa y a la que él ya le tenía su apodo, "Gigi". Además era más fácil para que el niño lo repetiera. Estaba desesperado por conocer a su nueva hermanita y no entendía por qué tardaba tanto en llegar.

-¿Tú crees que le guste los spaguetties y no me mande a vomitar nuevamente?

-Claro que le gustarán, si no, no es mi hija.

-¡Jimmy!

-Es broma, mi amor. Esa es la niña consentida de papi. Hará todo lo que quiera.

Dijo él muy seguro de sí mismo. Ella rió porque sabía que definitivamente esa niña sería la perdición de Jimmy, como ya lo era ella y Dylan. A ella le hubiera gustado tener un niño, pero estaba más que contenta y agradecida con su nueva princesita.

-Está todo riquísimo, mi amor. ¿Verdad, Dylan?

-¡Rico!

Alisson sonrió feliz. Esos dos hombres eran toda su vida. Ella nunca pensó que la vida podía devolverle tanto. Tenía tanto amor y tanto cariño, tanto que agradecer. Tenía un marido que la adoraba y consentía. La complacía en todo y la comprendía como nadie, él podía ver a travez de su alma, como un ángel en la oscuridad, él había llegado para rescatarla y ella se había dejado ayudar. Por otro lado estaba Dylan, su hombrecito consentido, el hijo prestado que la vida le había dado y que la había llevado a conocer un amor puro, limpio y profundo. Adoraba a ese niño como si fuera su propia sangre. Ella lo cuidaba, le daba sus comidas, lo bañaba, ella elegía su vestuario, fue quien lo enseñó a ir al baño, a comer solito, lo acostaba cada noche, ella era su madre y el mismo Dylan lo reconocía. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarla de su principito, como ella lo llamaba.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Jeremy estaba bellísimo en sus diez meses. Ya daba pasitos y su pelito estaba bastante largo, más parecido a su padre que nunca. Nada le había quitado lo engreído. Sufría y hacía unas tremendas perretas cada vez que su madre cargaba a cualquiera de sus sobrinos. Era posesivo y celoso como su padre, es que sólo le hacía falta tener el mismo nombre, eran tal para cual, no sólo era parecido físico. Candy bromeaba diciendo que fue Terry el que parió a Jimmy.

-Mira, mi amor, se está moviendo.

Terry fue corriendo a tocar a su bebé, Candy ya se encontraba a punto de dar a luz y tenía una barriga tan enorme como la primera, otra vez caminaba como un pingüinito. El niño al ver a sus padres tan absortos con la barriga, se sintió en un segundo plano y comenzó a berrinchar para que le prestaran atención.

-¿Quieres sentir como se mueve también?

Candy llevó sus manitas a su barriga y la criatura empezó a moverse como si lo reconociera. Jeremy apartó sus manos e hizo señas para que Candy lo cargara. Ella lo cargó en su regazo y él rápido comenzó a buscar sus pechos. Ella se lo ofreció rápido.

-Mi amor, vas a tener que destetar a Jeremy. Entre los dos van a volverte loca.

-Lo he intentado, Terry, pero... no he podido. Él ha preferido pasar hambre que abandonar su tetis. Piensa que les pertenecen y nada lo hace cambiar de parecer.

Era lo menos que podía esperarse siendo hijo de Terry. Cuando Jeremy terminó de comer, Candy lo puso en el piso nuevamente y Terry fue donde ella para abrazarla y darle un beso. El chillido de Jeremy protestando los sacó de su momento mágico. Jeremy había llegado a los extremos, ni siquiera su padre podía estar cerca de su mamá, ella le pertenecía también. Pobrecito, pronto los brazos de su mami no serían sólo suyos.

-Lo siento, Jeremy, pero mami es mía ahora. Fue mía primero que tuya, así que espera tu turno.

Terry igual de engreído que su hijo, no se movió del lado de Candy provocando una guerra por parte del niño que lo comenzó a empujar y haciendo pataletas y llorando, Terry fue a cargarlo, pero él, malcriado y arrogante como su padre lo rechazó. Era su madre la que él quería que lo cargara.

-Ven aquí, bebé hermoso. ¿Quieres venir con mami?

Ella apartó un poco a Terry y cargó al niño, que sonrió triunfante. Terry se separó por completo y podría decirte que hasta un poco molesto.

-Me voy a ver televisión, que disfruten.

Dijo yéndose y Candy no lo podía creer, estaba entre la espada y la pared. No habían querido saber el sexo del otro bebé para que fuera una sorpresa, pero si era otro niño, que Dios se apiadara de ella.

-Terry, mi amor, ven aquí. ¿No me digas que estás celoso del niño?

-¿Yo? Claro que no. Pero ya que no puedes darme ni un segundo a mí y que no hay espacio para mí en esta casa, mejor los dejo solos, por lo que veo no me necesitan.

Era increíble. Sus dos hombres peleándose por ella. Pensó que si tenía una niña, pobrecita también al tener que soportar a su padre y a su hermano.

-Mi cielo, no digas eso, nosotros te adoramos, ¿verdad, Jeremy?

Dijo ella poniéndose de pie con el niño en brazos y acercándose a Terry que quiso permanecer molesto, pero al ver como el niño extendía sus bracitos hacia él... Porque eran tal para cual y se amaban. Derritiéndose por completo, Terry cargó a su hijo y se sentó en el sofá donde se dejó apapachar por su mujer. Y ahí estaba ella, con sus dos engreídos, feliz y contenta, reciviendo mucho amor y devoción.

-¿Te sientes incómoda, mi amor?

-No, sólo es que cada vez se hace más presión abajo, falta muy poco.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa me avisas, que yo llamo a Paula para que se quede con Jeremy si hay que dejarte en el hospital.

-No, no creo que sea... ¡Ay!

Una fuerta punzada la dobló de dolor, seguida de varias más.

-Voy a llamar a Albert. Quédate tranquila que iré por el bulto y todo. Resiste, que no tardo.

-¡Ooouch! No dará tiempo... Ya viene, mi amor, ya viene...

Continuará...

**Hola chicas lindas!**

**Sé que este capítulo fue un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero vale la pena porque el próximo será el final y luego vendré con el epílogo, así que hay que guardar un poco de emoción para el fascinante final y epílogo que tengo planeado para esta historia. Ya saben, vendré con el paradero de Rosemary, Archie y Karen. Con el castigo de Mark y hay que ver qué ha pasado con la vida amorosa de Neil. Las demás parejas habrán hecho sus avances y también por fin habrá boda después de tantos contratiempos. Confíen en mí. Además, ya tengo el primer capítulo de mi próxima historia terminado. Lo subiré al finalizar esta y en el epílogo les dejaré un pequeño fragmento de ella.**

**¿Qué les pareció la entrega de Annie y John?**

**¿Qué tendrá Candy, arrogantito o pecosita?**

**Me dejan saber su opinión con un review.**

***Canción de Annie y John: "Vestida de azúcar" Gloria Trevi**

**Las quiero,**

**Wendy**


	29. Chapter 29

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 29 Vida nueva**

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de carácter sexual y lenguaje adulto, precaución al leer.**_

Albert voló hacia el apartamento de Candy con Paula y Rossy, comiéndose todas las luces de los semáforos y casi pasando por encima de los demás carros. Cuando al fin entraron en el apartamento, Candy ni los saludó, le soltaron a Jeremy en los brazos de Albert y Terry la llevó corriendo a su carro para dirigirse al hospital que por suerte aún no había roto fuente y eso les hizo ganar más tiempo.

-Vamos, Candice. ¡Puja! Ya sabes cómo es.

-¡aaahhh! ¡Ufff!

Candy respiraba profundo y volvía a pujar. Su cara estaba brillando de sudor y el dolor era intenso, pero ella estaba loca por conocer a su bebé, moría por tenerlo en sus brazos al igual que Jeremy.

-¡Sigue pujando! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Otra vez!

-¡AAAhhh! Ya... no puedo más... ¡Ahhh!

-Ya casi, Candice. Ya está casi afuera. ¡Un poco más!

Terry apretaba su mano y ni se atrevía a sugerirle que siguiera, le daba pena verla pasando por eso, aunque al final la alegría era inmensa. Al fin se atrevió hablar para darle ánimo:

-Princesa, no te rindas ahora, vamos, se valiente.

-¿Valiente? ¿Por qué no lo pujas tú? ¡Tú me hiciste esto!

Le dijo ella tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa con coraje y el pobre Terry casi le dio ganas de llorar.

-Candice, otra más y ya lo tendrás. ¡Vamos!

Animaba el doctor ignorando la graciosa escena en donde Candy casi estrangula a Terry.

-¡AAAhh! ¡Ahhhhahhhhh!

Con su último aliento, finalmente el llanto se escuchó. Ahí estaba su bebé.

-Aquí está, chicos. Delen un beso.

Candy fue la primera en abrazar y besar su bebé y lloró de dicha y emoción, olvidando su coraje y que casi mata a Terry. Terry también cargó a su bebé con adoración por unos instantes y le dio un beso en la frente a Candy. Con dolor, entregaron a su bebé a las enfermeras para que puedieran preparar a Candy y que luego toda la familia pudiera conocer quién sería su próximo integrante.

-¡Terry! ¿Ya?

-Sí, mamá, está todo bien.

-¡Que bueno! ¿Cuando podremos conocer al bebé?

-Calma, papá, muy pronto.

En la salita se encontraban Eleanor, Richard, Alisson, Jimmy y Heidi. Todos ansiosos por conocer al misterioso bebé del que Terry aún no les había dicho si era niño o niña.

-Hola. ¿Cómo están todos?

-William, Rosemary. Cuando Candy los vea brincará de alegría..

Dijo Jimmy que después de varios meses, finalmente Rosemary pudo dejar el hospital y aunque no estaba del todo sana, al menos podía volver a su vida normal otra vez hasta que Dios quisiera y ella estaba agradecida por eso, de vivir cada minuto y poder conocer a su tercer nieto como pudo hacerlo con el primero. A Rossy no la pudo ver nacer, pero tan pronto estuvo fuera del hospital, no se desprendió de la niña jamás. El pobre Jeremy tenía unos celos que lo estaban matando.

- Hola, buenos días. ¿Familiares de Candice White?

-Sí, Somos nosotros.

Respondió Terry a la enfermera y todos miraron con el rostro expectativo.

-Ya pueden pasar a verla. Por aquí, por favor.

Indicó la mujer amablemente y todos la siguieron obedientemente y ansiosos. Cuando al fin llegaron vieron la imagen más hermosa. Ahí estaba Candy hermosa y radiante. Su pelo estaba lindo y ya no quedaba rastro del sudor y el sacrificio con que su bebé llegó al mundo.

-Hola, otra vez, aquí está tu papi.

Dijo Terry con orgullo sosteniendo a su bebé. Todos veían la escena enternecidos.

-Pero que precioso eres, mi amor. Otro bebé guapísimo.

Dijo Eleanor sosteniendo a Kyle Grandchester White, un hermoso rubio de ojos verdes, únicos rasgos que heredó de su madre, que de no haber sido por eso, sería el gemelo de Jeremy. Su pelo era lacio como el de su padre, su nariz, boca y mentón, todo era Grandchester. Un hermoso niño de veintidós pulgadas y ocho libras y media.

-Ven aquí, cielo, tu abu Rose te va a engordar muy pronto, ¿verdad que sí, guapo?

Dijo Rose con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo a su hermoso nieto. Tan adorable.

-Ya, déjenme cargarlo, me toca a mí.

Alisson casi le arranca el niño a Rosemary y lo cargó con todo el amor del mundo.

-Hola rubio hermoso. Vas a tener muchas chicas a tus pies, sí.

Jimmy sintió mucha ternura al ver como ella sostenía a Kyle, pensó que ella estaba hecha para ser madre y moría por verla con Gigi en brazos.

-Pero estas mujeres qué se creen, falto yo de cargarlo. Ven aquí, pequeñín.

Esta vez fue William que le arrebató el niño a Alisson y todos se rieron.

-Eres tan guapo como tu abuelo, con esos mismos ojos puse a tu abuela a mirar mariposas cantando.

-¡William!

Rosemary estaba abochornada. Su marido salía siempre con cada cosa delante de la gente provocando la risa de todos, menos la de ella.

-Bueno, ya, suficiente. Ven con tu abuelo Richard. Yo soy más guapo.

Candy descubrió de dónde venía la arrogancia de Terry. Richard cargó al niño orgullosamente, con tantas niñas, nada lo hacía más feliz que sus dos machitos.

-Candy, ahora sí que tendrás que pedir refuerzos, tres Terrys en la casa, uyyy, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos...

-¿Qué insinúas, Allie?

Preguntó Terry levantado una ceja y Candy rió.

-Nada, hermanito hermoso, que no sé cómo ella le hará para convivir con tres hombres tan guapos.

Le dijo, pero ni ella misma se lo creía ya que el problema no era lo guapos que eran, sino lo arrogantes, engreídos, posesivos y celosos.

-Ya, no digan eso, yo soy feliz con mis tres hombres, cuando llegue a casa los quiero a los tres en mi cama.

Terry le dio un beso en los labios a Candy muy fascinado con la idea de dormir pronto con ella y de acurrucarse los cuatro en la cama. Ahora tres hombres competirían por su amor y atención. El niño comenzó a llorar de pronto muy desesperado.

-Creo que está hambriento. Bueno, Candy, yo te dejo para que lo alimentes.

-Pero papá, nunca me dejan cargarlos.

Se quejó la pobre Heidi que por alguna razón era la única que se quedaba sin cargar a sus sobrinos hasta que ya estaban de alta.

-Está bien, Richard, deja que ella lo cargue un momentito, ya la visita está por acabar y este glotón tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para comer.

Dijo Candy y Heidi al fin pudo cargar a su sobrino. Dio una maravillosa sonrisa al mirarlo con sus ojitos verdes mirando todo curioso, aunque en ese entonces los bebés aún no ven muy bien. Por alguna razón el niño se calmó unos instantes mientras Heidi lo mecía cuidadosamente y sin descuidar su cabecita. Así estuvo el niño un par de minutos, mientras todos los observaban, en especial sus padres, que tenían fe de que su pequeña encontraría un joven que la amara, la aceptara y comprendiera con sus defectos y virtudes. Ella estaba convirtiéndose en una gran mujercita y tenía mucho amor y cariño para entregar. El niño hizo su primera perreta y todos sin más remedio se despidieron, dejando a la pareja sola con su bebé y quedando Eleanor en recoger a Jeremy para que Paula y Albert se pudieran ir a casa.

-Me encanta ver como lo alimentas, mi amor. Es un momento mágico. Eres la mami más linda y sexy del mundo.

-Y tú el papi más guapo. Sólo tú puedes hacer niños así de hermosos, mi amor.

-Que bueno, porque pienso seguírtelos haciendo.

-¡Terry! No tiene ni dos horas de haber nacido.

Daban gracia estos dos. Terry había pasado las de Caín cuando le tocó cuidar a Jeremy él sólo, acaba de tener a su segundo bebé, que volverían pronto a las desveladas y a turnarse para atenderlo y ya estaba pensando en hacerle otro.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero... tú aún me debes una niña.

Le contestó descaradamente pellizcando su nariz y luego depositando un beso en la cabecita de Kyle que chupaba su pecho sin que nada lo perturbara.

-No te preocupes, cielo, ella está en mi lista de cosas por hacer, no voy a dejarte sin tu niña. Pero por el momento me basta con ustedes tres.

Le contestó ella y fue a sacarle el pecho un momento a Kyle para sacarle los gases en caso de que no se atragantara. A penas lo hubo despegado, Jeremy II hizo alarde de lo buenos que estaban sus pulmones.

-Mi vida, sólo es un momentito, eres igual a Jeremy... ¡Jeremy! ¿Terry, te comunicaste con Paula? Pobre Jeremy, debe extrañarme y...

-Tranquila, cielo, está muy bien. Paula me dijo que se aprovechó de ellos y casi no pudieron cargar a Rossy porque Jeremy quería toda la atención. Si Albert cargaba a la niña, él quería irse con él y si la cargaba Paula, él quería irse con ella. Creo que les hizo la vida imposible por un buen rato.

-Mi arrogantito hermoso.

Exclamó Candy con melancolía y extrañándolo horriblemente. Despegó a Kyle para cambiarlo de pecho y otra vez el mismo episodio.

-Ay, mi amor, no sé qué vas a hacer. Ya veo la guerra que se avecina entre Jeremy y él. Insisto en que le tienes que quitar el pecho a Jeremy. Ya debe comenzar a tomar leche fresca.

-¡Ay sí! Tú lo pones tan fácil. Parece que no conoces a Terry Jr.

Mientras ellos discutían, Kyle seguía pegado al pecho, como si con él no fuera la cosa. Cuando al fin se sintió satisfecho, botó sus gases y Candy se lo pasó a Terry.

-Hola, Kyle. Eres la versión rubia de tu hermanito. Juntos vamos hacer la vida de mami un caos, ¿verdad que sí?

La primera sonrisa angelical de Arrogante III fue para su padre. Ese era el sello oficial de los Grandchester y Candy no podía creerlo. ¡Dios, ten piedad! Pensó.

-¿Ustedes harán mi vida un caos? Te recuerdo, cariño, que yo no soy la que se pone celosa por atención, ni me pongo hacer competencias...

-Deja que nazca mi Leah, ya verás quién se pone celosa cuando ella me quiera más a mí que a tí, ¿verdad, Kyle?

Dijo Terry con su habitual arrogancia y ella sonrió. Terry por su parte, meció a Kyle hasta que se durmió y luego de darle un besito en la frente, lo puso en su cunita y ayudó a Candy a que descansara para luego hacerlo él en la camilla conjunta.

-¿Leah? Eso tenemos que discutirlo, caballero.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Con su peluca de pelo largo y rojizo, que caía en pesados bucles por su espalda y su maquillaje exagerado y cargado, lloraba de humillación. Tambaleaba en unos tacones de aguja transparente, su minifalda negra de cuero y su top plateado, como una muñeca rota, lloraba como una niña. Sus lágrimas eran negras porque el rimel se corría, pero más negra estaba su alma que nunca pudo encontrar la paz. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo brillante y en sus pechos había relleno para hacerlos ver más grandes.

-Hola preciosa. Que culito tan lindo tienes. Awww, veo que estás muy asustada, ¿es tu primera vez?

Preguntó él con lascivia en su mirada y complacidos en esos ojos que lo miraban aterrados.

-Déjame en paz, maldito.

-¡A mí no me hables así! ¡Perra!

Le dijó propinándole un derechazó provocándole caerse. De mala gana, le tendió la mano para que se levantara nuevamente. Vinieron varios amigos más para observar y disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Te salió ruda la muñeca, eh.

Comentó uno de ellos con una sonrisa burlona y mirando hacia la desdichada víctima con la misma lascivia de su compañero.

-No te preocupes, que muy pronto la tendré mancita. ¿Verdad, putita?

Le dijo y le dio un jamaqueón haciendo que cayera al piso en cuatro pies.

-¡Que empieze la diversión!

Así mismo en la posición que había caído, le hizo permanecer, le corrió la tanga que le había obligado a ponerse y sin pena ni gloria comenzó la acción.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame, cabrón!

Gritaba con gran desesperación, pero su depredador no cedía, muy por el contrario...

-Eso es, grita, grita más duro, como la perra que eres. Eso es, ahhh... ahh... vamos, grita más, linda.

Con los gritos desgarradores de su presa, culminó su acto y luego le ofreció el platillo a uno de sus compañeros.

-Ay, amor, no sabes como esperé este momento. Es que ese culito tuyo es de oro, ¿verdad, Carlos? Veamos si se siente tan bien como se ve.

Sin siquiera concederle un minuto de descanso, el otro sujeto inició su función, sólo que éste era más rudo aún. No tenía límites ni compación y comenzó sus embestidas con una brutalidad, haciendo que llorara como una niña.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! ¡Arrrrhhh!

-Gritas más que una puta barata. Estás más rica de lo que pensé. Uff... ahhh... mmm... ahh...

El desagradable sujeto terminó su barbaridad y aún temblaba de placer y sastisfación, mientras su objeto sexual yacía en el suelo, sin fuerzas ni voluntad.

-Te lo dije que estaba divina la perrita esta, Fausto.

-Y no te equivocaste, uff...

-Creo que yo le entro otra vez. Vamos, nena, aún me queda un segundo round.

El primero que había iniciado la pesadilla, volvió a retomar lo que había dejado y más excitado que la vez anterior, comenzó sus embestidas con más brutalidad que su compañero arrancando gritos de puro terror a su receptor.

-¡Arrrrhhh! ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta!

-¡Ay sí! Me gusta cuando te pones agresiva, eso me calienta más. Vamos, dime más. Sé que eres bien guarra. Eso, grita... mmm... ahh..

Cuando estuvo satisfecho por completo, se salió y se acomodó el pantalón como si nada.

-Vas a pagarme esto, infeliz.

-Eso es para que la próxima vez, aprendas a no dejar caer el jabón en la ducha... Maarrkk. Hasta tu nombre me parece de maricón.

Le dijo el sujeto con una risa perversa dejándolo ahí humillado y ultrajado, se alejó, no sin antes propinarle una patada.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

En su pequeño apartamento, con sus manos abrazando sus piernas, se sentaba melancólica en el sofá en compañía de su nuevo amigo, pero la tristeza y la descofianza no cedían.

-Otra vez, triste, linda... Ya no pienses más en eso. Tienes que darte otra oportunidad e intentar ser feliz. Yo apuesto por tí.

-¡No es fácil! No es tan fácil, comenzar y olvidar todo... No sabes todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que me ha tocado.

Estalló ella en una crisis de llanto, pero él no se alarmó porque ya estaba acostumbrado y se había propuesto sacarla de ahí, de ese abismo que él conocía muy bien.

-Claro que lo sé, linda. Lo sé de memoria, pero con la autocompación no vas a ganar nada. Eres hermosa, joven, maravillosa. Tienes que seguir adelante. Te has hechado a morir, piensas que no vales, cuando en el fondo eres una gran mujer, deseosa de ser amada y escuchada, yo conosco muy bien esa necesidad.

-¿Maravillosa? ¡Ja! Eso es que tú me ves con los ojos del alma. Una cucaracha tiene más dignidad que yo.

Dijo frustrada. Ya no habían palabras lindas que la hicieran suspirar, ni promesas que le dieran esperanza. Todo su mundo se había vuelto tinieblas. Ya no había metas ni sueños, ni ganas de vivir. Todo su ser había sido arrancado por completo, no quedaban ilusiones, era joven, pero llevaba en el alma la vejez. La vejez por tantos años de angustia, soledad y maldad. Tanta obesesión y no haber sabido tocar fondo hasta que fue tarde.

-Yo más que nadie, linda, sé lo que es perder. Quedarte sin nada, sin motivos, sin ganas de seguir. Sé lo que es sufrir y llorar lágrimas de sangre, desear lo que nunca será para mí, por más que lo fuerze. Mi orgullo y proceder me llevó a perder lo más valioso que tuve en la vida y no sabes cuánto dolió. Cuántas noches lloré y me desvelé... me sentí el ser más miserable y desdichado, pero no puedo dejar pasar mi vida en la amargura y el dolor. he decidido ser feliz, buscar con quién ser feliz y no hundirme más en este infierno que está acabando con tu juventud. No desperdicies todo lo que te queda por dar, linda. Déjame ayudarte...

Él estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo su mundo, y el de ella. Quería una segunda oportunidad en la vida, esta vez estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella.

_**Qué milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames**_

_**qué estrella del cielo ha de caer**_

_**para poderte convencer**_

_**que no siente mi alma sola**_

_**quiero escaparme de este eterno anochecer**_

_**Dice mucha gente**_

_**que los hombres nunca lloran**_

_**pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez**_

_**una vez más me sigo preguntando**_

_**por qué te sigo amando**_

_**y dejas desangrando mis heridas**_

-Todo lo que tú me dices, es muy bello, suena muy bello de tu boca. Pero la realidad es muy distinta. Quiero creerte, pero no puedo. Quisiera volverlo a intentar, volver amar, pero... la verdad es que tengo tanto miedo... ya estoy cansada de perder.

Ella ya tenía puras lágrimas que lo conmovieron. Él se había enamorado de ella en silencio, tal vez al verla herida, tan derrotada como él, su alma conectó con la suya sin poderlo evitar. Se enamoró de su melancolía y su belleza y aridez habían puesto todo su mundo del revez. Pensó que eso nunca le sucedería, que esa parte de su alma había quedado vacía, pero llegó ella... y sin darse cuenta la quería.

-Entonces, déjame demostrártelo con mis hechos. No me has querido dar la oportunidad de podértelo demostrar. Tengo mucho para dar, preciosa. Estoy ansioso por poderlo dar a quien lo merezca. Tú me necesitas y yo a tí, no sabes cuánta falta estás haciendo en mi vida. No me cierres las puertas, al menos déjame intentarlo.

_**No puedo colmarte de joyas ni dinero**_

_**pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**_

_**mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**_

_**acompáñame en el viaje**_

_**que volar solo no puedo**_

_**Y sabes que eres la princesa **_

_**de mis sueños encantados**_

_**cuántas guerras he librado **_

_**por tenerte aquí a mi lado**_

_**no me canso de buscarte**_

_**no me importaría arriesgarte**_

_**si al final de esta aventura **_

_**yo lograra conquistarte**_

-Es que yo... de verdad no me atrevo. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo como siempre hago y que al final, ni siquiera podamos ser amigos... ese es un error que no estoy dispuesta a repetir, perdóname, de verdad... pero creo que tú estás mejor sin mí...

-No, linda, ahí sí que te equivocas grandemente. Estoy mejor desde que te conocí. En ese entonces dejé de ser un egoísta, abrí mis ojos y vi que hay otros que sufren. No podía seguirme lamentando por mí mismo, si tenía en mis manos como hacerte feliz, conmigo...

_**Y he pintado a mi princesa**_

_**en un cuadro imaginario**_

_**le cantaba en el oído**_

_**susurrando muy despacio**_

_**tanto tiempo he naufragado **_

_**y yo sé que no fue en vano**_

_**no he dejado de intentarlo**_

_**porque creo en los milagros**_

Ella miraba sus hermosos ojos. Había una sinceridad, una transparencia y una seguridad que de pronto sus impulsos se quisieron disparar, mas la razón la volvía atacar. No negaba sus ganas inmensas de ser feliz, de sentirse amada y deseada... Ya había perdido demasiado, por un momento pensó que más podía perder.

-Yo... si te doy una oportunidad... sólo espero que no me falles, no confío en nadie y contigo estoy haciendo una excepción, así que por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta.

-¿Arrepentirme? Con todos los meses que he vivido esperando a que te decidas. No estoy con cuentos, ya te he dicho muchas veces lo que quiero, lo que ambos queremos y que nos hace tanta falta. Quiero un buen amor, un hogar, si es posible, una familia, he visto en ti un corazón tan solo como el mío, no puedo dejarte ir. Sólo quiero que aceptes todo lo que tengo para darte, porque a mi solo me sobra tanto y tengo muchas ganas de entregarlo.

Nadie le había hablado de esa manera antes. Nadie había mostrado tanto interés, al menos interés verdadero y desinteresado. Ya se le habían agotado las excusas. Sólo una última cosa...

-Antes de que me ofrezcas tanto, quiero que sepas qué es lo que hay, cuando termine de decirte todo, tal vez salgas corriendo, así que te lo diré de todas formas por si aún estás a tiempo...

_**Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo**_

_**tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo**_

_**viviendo el desespero, muriendo de tristeza**_

_**por no ver cambiar ese destino**_

_**No puedo colmarte de joyas ni dinero**_

_**pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**_

_**mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**_

_**acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo**_

-No he sido buena persona ni compañía, ni siquiera una buena amiga. Fui un ser egoísta y caprichoso, hice daño con mi envidia y mi codicia. Amé con obsesión y no con el corazón, poniendo en juego la felicidad de quien fue mi gran amor. He estado con tantos hombres vacíos y sin escrúpulos... el último casi me mató en vida, me marcó. Tengo conflictos de abandono y secuelas de maltrato. Sólo si estás dispuesto a lidiar con todo eso, te daré la oportunidad, sino, déjame ir y no me ilusiones.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, querida, pero me di cuenta de algo... Todo lo que me has contado, me lo has dicho en tiempo pasado, "fui", "hice"... Lo que importa es lo que eres ahora, en tu pasado yo no existí, me encuentro en tu presente, frente a tus ojos, estoy aquí. Me puedes ver, me puedes sentir, quiero de verdad que seas parte de mí. Déjate querer, por favor.

Esto se lo dijo acarcándose a sus labios y ella ya no pudo más. Quiso seguir haciéndole caso a la razón, pero su corazón estaba muy falto de amor, había demasiada necesidad, un hueco muy grande que se moría por llenar, así que dejando todas las dudas atrás, aceptó su boca y dejó que obrara en ella, dejó que la invadiera, que su lengua la explorara y la conociera. Después de tanto tiempo, se dejó llevar, comenzó a ver lo que era amar.

_**Y sabes que eres la princesa **_

_**de mis sueños encantados**_

_**cuántas guerras he librado **_

_**por tenerte aquí a mi lado**_

_**no me canso de buscarte**_

_**no me importaría arriesgarte**_

_**si al final de esta aventura **_

_**yo lograra conquistarte**_

_**Y he pintado a mi princesa**_

_**en un cuadro imaginario**_

_**le cantaba en el oído**_

_**susurrando muy despacio**_

_**tanto tiempo he naufragado **_

_**y yo sé que no fue en vano**_

_**no he dejado de intentarlo**_

_**porque creo en los milagros**_

-Prométemelo, Archie, por favor. Que nunca me vas a defraudar.

Le suplicó recuperando el aliento luego del beso tan intenso. Él también sin respiración y lleno de dicha le hizo hacer una promesa.

-Te lo prometo con toda mi alma que voy hacerte feliz. Tú prométeme que lo intentarás, sin importar tu pasado ni el mío. Prométemelo, Karen.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Un año después**

Un día tan ansiado por muchos al fin se hacía realidad. Las rosas y flores estaban en todo su esplendor. Junio brillaba con los más candentes rayos de sol. Las mesas estaban preciosas, todo lujoso, mas no ostentozo. Los manteles en blanco y amarillo, los centros de mesas eran todas unas obras de artes en floreros de cristal y vestían con glamour sus colores blancos y amarillos. El bizcocho de boda de cinco pisos era imponente y sobervio, blaco con sus cascadas de rosas amarillas y una piedrecillas plateadas incrustradas y en el centro dos hermosas parejas de novios. Había un hermoso camino de pétalos desde la entrata hasta el lugar donde ambos novios esperaban a sus novias. Unos muy nerviosos Terry y Albert veían desfilar a toda la corte. A Eliza que era la dama de honor de Candy con su finísimo vestido estilo espartano en blanco y amarillo como correspondía en la decoración, seguida de Alisson, dama de honor de Paula, en un muy juvenil vestido amarillo strapless y la falda era encima de las rodillas, abombachada, Heidi también estaba bellísima con su vestido de maguillos amarillo y blanco, con un discreto escote y ceñido en la cintura. Annie desfiló con una hermosa barriga de seis meses y para nada desafinaba con su vestido blanco en falda ancha encima de la rodillas, la parte superior era un poco escotada y amarilla con piedritas, le seguía Patty, su vestido era amarillo completo, escotado en la parte superior y caía en una sexy falda con una abertura en el costado, mostrando una pierna esbelta. Los anillos los portaba Dylan, adorable a sus cuatro añitos y con su smokin, una cosa bella, de verdad. Brianna, apesar de tener dos añitos y medio, desfiló arrojando pétalos de rosas. Era lo más tierno que se hubiera visto. Al lado de Albert y Terry se encontraban Jimmy y Tom, guapísimos con sus esmokins, pero sin opacar a los novios que mataban con sus trajes blancos y ambos peinados con una sexy y varonil coleta sujetada, todo era de ensueño. Sonó la marcha nupcial y ambas novias entraron de los brazos de sus padres. Candy con los ojos aguados, de la mano del orgulloso William White que la llevaba del brazo con mucho porte y elegancia. Candy estaba preciosa con su traje blanco y ceñido mostrando su cuerpo de sirena, el pelo lo tenía recogido, se veía muy guapa y sofisticada, caminaba sonriente, con su ramo en rosas blancas y amarillas, mirando a su guapísimo futuro esposo que la miraba con la misma devoción. Para nada se quedaba atrás Richard Grandchester, que era la elegancia personificada, todo un caballero inglés que llevaba con orgullo a su hija mayor, Paula, radiante con su traje de novia un poquito holgado pero que le quedaba a la perfección mostrando su barriga de cinco meses, ahí estaba William Albert Jr. Ella iba sonriente de la mano de su padre, con la ilusión y la dicha en toda su expresión, Albert la miraba y cada vez estaba más seguro de no arrepentirse de haber encontrado a esa mujer que lo trajo de vuelta a la vida, la que le había dado una hermosa hija que él adoraba y añoñaba a más no poder y que muy pronto le daría a su ansiado varoncito. Al fin ambas novias llegaron al lado de sus nerviosos e impacientes novios.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos todos. En esta maravillosa tarde queremos agradecer a Dios por permitirnos presenciar la unión de Terrence Richard Grandchester con Candice Jane White y William Albert White con Paula Marie Grandchester.

Cuando el pastor tomó la palabra, las emociones de las madres que estaban sentadas comenzaron aflorar. Tanto Rosemary como Eleanor veían con orgullo y lágrimas de felicidad a sus dos hijos, sus dos grandes tesoros uniéndose para siempre ante los ojos de Dios. Mientras cada una tenían a su encargo a los ataviados y hermosos Jeremy y Kyle en sus ropitas de gala, el rubio y el castaño, muy inquietos y haciendo de las suyas. Rossy en su año y medio era simplemente preciosa con su trajecito de gala blanco y amarillo y su finísimo lazo y graciosas zapatillitas. Elroy cargaba al pequeño de cinco meses de Stear y Patty, Alistear George Cornwell, mejor conocido como "Georgie" en honor a su abuelo materno. Tanto Elroy como George esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la bebé de Annie y John, Gabriella. La pequeña e inquieta Gianessa, hija de Alisson y Jimmy, retozaba con sus primitos Jeremy, Kyle y Rossy, ellos eran la chispa de ese lugar.

-Terrence, ¿aceptas por esposa a Candice, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla en las buena y malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza durante todos los días de tu vida?

-En esta y en otras vidas más la acepto como mi esposa.

Todos rieron y aplaudieron y emocionados por la contestación de Terry, Candy lo miró, si era posible, aún más enamorada.

-Candice, ¿aceptas a Terrence por esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza durante todos los días de tu vida?

-Durante todo los días de mi vida y más allá de la muerte.

Había amor y pasión en esa pareja, algo muy grande que todos pudieron percivir. Terry estaba fascinado de su mujer, jamás podía cansarse de ella.

-William, ¿aceptas por esposa a Paula para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto. Para amarla con toda mi vida y todo mi ser.

Esta vez fue la sensible Paula la emocionada por las palabras que salían de su adorado marido.

-Paula, ¿aceptas por esposo a William, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto, ahora y siempre, William.

Le respondió con sus bellos ojos aguados y mirándolo con un amor tan grande, que todos pudieron notarlo, incluso la patadita que le dio su bebé en ese instante.

-Por el poder que me otorga las leyes de este país y con todos ustedes como testigos, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besar a sus respectivas novias.

Miles de flashes de las cámaras grabaron el maravilloso evento para siempre. Todos fueron abrazar y felicitar a las parejas.

-Mis principitos hermosos, ¿extrañaron a mami?

Jeremy y Kyle se lanzaron a los brazos de su madre, quien con habilidad los cargó a ambos.

Llegó el momento del vals y cuando Candy fue a bailar con Terry, que tuvo que soltar a los niños, se aferraron a ella como dos fierecillas con sus piernas, tuvo que abrir el baile con ellos dos que reían triunfantes por su capricho y Terry los miró muy serio, pero luego tuvo que reir, porque la verdad era que sus hijos y su mujer lo derretían. Albert y Paula bailaron tan románticos que conmovían. Terry, mientras Candy bailaba con sus hijos, bailó con Rosemary, quien Dios le había dado la dicha de gozar de salud estable para disfrutar el maravilloso momento. Luego intercambiaron parejas y Candy bailó con Albert y luego Terry con Paula, y así sucesivamente todo el mundo bailó y cambió de pareja.

-Hola a todas las solteras... ya saben, llegó el momento de tirar los ramos a ver quienes serás las próximas en echarse la soga al cuello, perdón, en casarse con estos chicos tan cueros.

Dijo Patty tomándo el micrófono, pues ella ya se había casado con Stear en una ceremonia sencilla. Todas las solteras se reunieron para para que Candy y Paula lanzaran los ramos. Ambas se pusieron de espalda y arrojaron los ramos. Uno fue atrapado por Alisson y el otro por Eliza. Todas aplaudieron emocionadas. Cuando llegó el turno de los chicos, los afortunados fueron John y graciosamente Neil, que no podía perderse ese evento. La fiesta comenzó y todos bailaron, comieron, cortaron el bizcocho, se tomaron todas las fotos que pudieron, algunas fueron subidas inmediatamente a facebook, todo estuvo increíble.

-Mis bebés hermosos, voy a extrañarlos tanto. Pero mami ahora tiene que estar con papi. Cuando yo vuelva los voy a consentir mucho a los dos. Ahora soy de papi.

Pero Engreído II y Engreído III no entendían esas razones y formaron su perreta uno en brazos de su madre y el otro en brazos de su padre hasta que Rosemary y William se las ingeniaron para convencerlos ofreciéndoles toda clase de cosas. Paula se despidió de su hija llorando, era la primera vez que no estarían junto a ella, pero Albert, aunque dolido también, la calmó y la convenció en caso de que se le ocurriera querer llevar a la niña.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy y Terry llegaron a su suite en su fabuloso hotel a disfrutar de su estadía y luna de miel en el mejor clima de verano. La habitación era lujosa y enorme. La cama estaba vestida de las más finas sábanas de seda en blanco perla roceada con pétalos de rosa rojos y blancos. Había una mesita para dos muy dispuesta y arreglada con románticas velas rojas y no podía faltar el champagne. Terry se quedaba mirando a su guapísima mujer que se había cambiado su traje de bodas por uno más sencillo cuando inició la fiesta. Ese era más sexy, blanco con plateado, strapless y a medio muslo con unos sensuales tacones de aguja. Sus embarazos sólo acentuaron su esbelta figura, de delgada e infantil a una más moldeada y curvada, sin que hubieran curvas de más.

-¿Te he dicho que hoy estás más apetecible que nunca?

-Sí, mi amor, cuando tuve que hecharte a empujones de la habitación porque no puedes ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda.

-Pero yo no quería ver el vestido, quería hacerte el amor para que tuvieras una idea de lo que vendría luego de la fiesta...

Terry la estaba abrazando por la espalda y le hablaba en el oído, pero Candy se la iba a poner un poco más difícil, cenarían primero, porque ella tenía una sorpresa para él.

-Vamos a comer, mi cielo, después tienes todo el resto de la noche para que me hagas tuya.

Le dijo besándolo ardientemente y dejándolo temblando. Se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer.

-Terry, mi amor, yo te voy a dar tu comidita.

Candy tomó el plato y el tenedor y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Terry y él le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Habrá postre?

-El más fino que puedas probar jamás, mi vida.

Candy le dio un bocadito de la comida, seguido de un besito ligero en los labios y cada vez que se movía encima de él para tomar el plato o colocar la comida, Terry se excitaba más y no pudo tener sus manos quietas y la empezó acariciar por toda la espalda, cintura, le apretó las nalgas y los pechos y ella le sonreía seductoramente, llevándolo a la desesperación.

-¿Mi postre tendrá pelo rubio y pecas?

-Tu postre, cariño, tendrá eso junto con blanco y rojo.

Terry no entendió, pero esa fue la intención, pues Candy cumpliría esa noche una de sus fantasías, estaba dispuesta a complacerlo en todo. Cuando terminaron de comer y provocarse mutuamente, Terry intentó quitarle el vestido a Candy para mostrarle todas las formas en que se podía disfrutar de una luna de miel.

_**En mi mente estás como una adicción**_

_**que se siente dulce, tierna y natural**_

_**pasas el umbral de mi intimidad**_

_**llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón**_

_**me tienes aquí como quieres tú**_

_**vienes y desplazas a mi soledad**_

_**me vas atrapando**_

-Mi amor, quiero disfrutar ya de mis postre.

Pidió Terry engreídamente y mirándola con esos ojitos que la derretían y a los que difícilmente podía negarles algo.

-Es que tu postre aún no está listo, cielo. Tienes que dejarme prepararlo para que te lo puedas comer con gusto.

Le respondió dándole otro beso ardiente y se fue al baño a "preparar el postre de Terry".

_**En mi mente estás palpitando a mil**_

_**y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad**_

_**el dejarte ir o decir adiós**_

_**es morirme en vida, es negarme a mí**_

_**y mi libertad se termina en tí**_

_**y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber**_

_**que te estoy amando**_

Candy ya estaba lista y sólo estaba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje, especialmente al brillante lipstick rojo que se puso.

-Aquí está tu postre, cariño, tienes que comértelo enterito.

Terry perdió el habla, el audio, el tacto, el olfato y sus papilas gustativas cuando vio a "su postre", si era un sueño mataría al que lo despertara. Ahí estaba Candy en su sexy disfraz de enfermera. El vestidito no llegaba ni a medio muslo en la parte del alfrente y en la de atrás cubría lo que se llama NADA, dejando al descubrierto todo su trasero en una sexy tanga roja de encaje. El escote en la parte de arriba era tan pronunciado, que apenas sus pezones quedaban cubiertos, los cuales estaban muy alterados ante la mirada ardiente de Terry. Se había puesto el sombrerito blanco con la cruz roja dejando su largo pelo en ondas definidas y el maquillaje, los tacones y las medias fishnet le daban un toque letal.

_**Tú y de nuevo tú**_

_**dejas que naufrague justamente en ti**_

_**tú, mi locura tú**_

_**me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas ir**_

_**tú, adherido aquí entre cada átomo**_

_**entre cada célula vives tú**_

_**todo lo llenas tú**_

_**que vienes y pasas como un huracán**_

_**tú, total y pleno tú**_

_**te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismán**_

_**Tú, silente y sutil, entre cada átomo**_

_**entre cada célula vives tú**_

-Pues espero que estés preparada porque no pienso guardar nada de para después.

Con esa sentencia, Terry se acercó a ella para contemplarla completamente y maravillarse con el cuerpo de su mujer en tan poca ropa y tan endemoniadamente sensual. Era un bombón que él saborearía muy lentamente en cada mordisco. Acercándola a él lo más que pudo, le devolvió los mismos besos ardientes que ella le había dado, sólo que esta vez, Terry estaba siendo preso de un deseo irracional que no había experimentado antes. Sabían qué cosas inventar siempre y cómo avivarle el fuego a su pasión.

-Mi amor, ¿no te sientes enfermito? ¿Quieres que yo te cuide?

Le preguntó ella lamiéndole el cuello y llevando las manos de él a todo su cuerpo, que la memorizaban y marcaban en cada lugar con la posesión que sólo él sabe.

-Me siento muy mal, hace mucho rato no tengo besos, ni cariño... y tengo tanto frío... también me duele mucho aquí...

Le dijo él señalando una parte muy alterada de su cuerpo y que realmente dolía por tanta excitación.

_**Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable**_

_**caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable**_

_**desprendes la luz de cada palabra**_

_**te has vuelto mi espada tras cada batalla**_

_**descubrí el amor al llegar a tí**_

_**y caigo de nuevo en esta conclución**_

_**que te estoy amando**_

-Awww, ¿te duele ahí, mi amor? ¿Crees que se te cure con un besito?

-Con uno no, pero con muchos besitos tal vez se me alivie un poco.

Le dijo Terry besando sus senos y cuello mientras sus manos moldeaban su figura. Ella se arrodilló y le bajó el pantalón y el calzoncillo para "atender" el dolor de su paciente. Le dio muchos besitos y lo que no era besitos también.

_**Tú y de nuevo tú**_

_**dejas que naufrague justamente en ti**_

_**tú, mi locura tú**_

_**me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas ir**_

_**tú, adherido aquí entre cada átomo**_

_**entre cada célula vives tú**_

_**todo lo llenas tú**_

_**que vienes y pasas como un huracán**_

_**tú, total y pleno tú**_

_**te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismán**_

_**Tú, silente y sutil, entre cada átomo**_

_**entre cada célula vives tú**_

-¿Te gusta, mi amor?

Le preguntó ella jadeante sin que su boca dejara de atender y curar a su "dolor". Él sólo podía sentir y dejarse llevar, ella no paraba y los ojos de él estaban dilatados, gemía sin poderlo evitar, estaba extaciado.

-Mi amor, ya quiero estar dentro de tí, si sigues.. así... no es ahí donde quiero correrme.

Le dijo él en palabras entrecortadas por la pasión.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo, amor?

-Esta noche, cariño, voy hacerte la niña, voy asegurarme de eso.

-Pues asegúrate de hacérmela muy hermosa, como sólo tú sabes, mi amor.

Terry la levantó y se la enganchó de modo que las piernas de ella lo rodearan, entró en ella inmediatamente, luego de correrle la tanguita hacia un lado. Su cabeza la enterró en los pechos de ella, de los cuales disfrutó hasta saciarse. La sostenía fuerte de las nalgas para tener más precisión y la embestía con fuerza y pasión desmesurada.

-Te amo, Candy... Nunca podré dejar de hacerte mía.

-Terry...ahhh... yo... mmm... ahh... te amo también y no hay nada que ahh... ahhh... disfrute más que ser tuya.

_**Y es que has hecho de mí lo que tú quieres**_

_**lo que sientes, lo que has deseado**_

_**a tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, **_

_**tus afectos tú me has moldeado**_

_**y en todo vives tú...**_

_**Entre cada célula vives tú**_

_**todo lo llenas tú**_

_**que vienes y pasas como un huracán**_

_**tú, total y pleno tú**_

_**te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismán**_

_**Tú, silente y sutil, entre cada átomo**_

_**en todo vives tú...**_

_**Tú y de nuevo tú**_

_**dejas que naufrague justamente en ti**_

_**tú, mi locura tú**_

_**me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas ir**_

_**tú, adherido aquí entre cada átomo**_

_**entre cada célula vives tú...**_

Después que Candy y Terry se demostraron cuánto se amaban y deseaban y que juntos llegaran a la cima del cielo, se dieron un delicioso baño en el jacuzzi donde Terry le hizo el amor una vez más, según él, para asegurarse de que la niña estuviera bien hecha, finalmente fueron a la cama y Terry por el momento, disfrutó de su antigua posición encima de su mujer para dejarse mimar y acariciar hasta que el sueño lo venciera.

_**FIN**_

Hola, mis niñas lindas! Espero haberlas dejado complacidas a todas con este final. Quise subirlo antes, pero primero se me dañó el mouse y después me quedé sin internet por un buen rato. No piensen que esto es todo, aún falta el epílogo, ese estará de show. No piensen que las dejaré con la curiosidad sobre qué pasó con todos después de un par de añitos. Espero su opinión con un review. Recuerden, falta el epílogo, no se olviden. También les dejaré el primer capítulo de mi próxima historia, que como siempre, espero contar con su gran apoyo como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

_Mis preguntas:_

**¿Qué les pareció los dos adorables arrogantitos?**

_Annie y John ya esperan su primera hija. Annie se tomó muy en serio lo de querer "todo" de él,_ **¿verdad?**

**¿Y qué me dicen de Archie y Karen? **_Se merecían ser felices después de todo... _**¿o no?**

**¿El castigo de Mark en la cárcel... fue justo o me pasé? **_Creo que debí castigarlo peor. Jejeje yo y mi mente sádica... sorry._

_La luna de miel de Candy y Terry... _**¿cómo estuvo? ¿Le habrá salido la niña esta vez?**

_Aún nos queda Heidi soltera... _**¿le buscamos novio?**

_Y Neil... _**¿El también merece su media naranja? **_Vamos a conseguirle novio!_

Me dejan sus respuestas por favor... en oraciones completas, si no es molestia. Recuerden que las quiero a todas, gracias por su inmenso apoyo.

Wendy

***Canción de Karen y Archie: "Mi princesa" David Bisbal**

***Canción de Candy y Terry: "Tú" Noelia**


	30. Chapter 30

**Amor de verano**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

_**Epílogo**_

_**Cuatro años después**_

La nueva casa que habían comprado Terry y Candy era un caos completo. ¿El motivo? Estaban realizando todos los preparativos para el cumpleaños número treinta de Terry.

-Leah, Leia, por favor, no toquen eso, eso es para papi.

Regañaba Candy a sus terribles gemelas de tres años que al tener como maestros y ejemplo a Jeremy y a Kyle eran dos armas de temer y más si sabían que Terry no estaba cerca, pues a pesar de lo consentidor que era él, a él sí lo respetaban. Eran dos hermosas rubias, de pelo rizo y pecas como su madre, con los ojos tan azules como su padre, con la boquita y naricita respingona de Candy, sólo sus ojos eran de su padre. Terry cumplió su objetivo de embarazar a Candy en la luna de miel y vino por partida doble, gemelas idénticas.

-¡Mamá! Yo te ayudo.

-¡No! Yo dije que yo la iba ayudar.

Jeremy y Kyle peleaban por participar de los preparativos. En todo eran así, tenían seis y cinco años respectivamente, pero dado que Jeremy sólo le llevaba diez meses a Kyle, se juntaban en edad en determinado momento.

-¡Ya basta, chicos! ¿Quieren ayudar? Entonces llévense a estas dos princesitas al patio a jugar y cuídenlas bien, mientras tía Pau y yo terminamos acá.

-Kyle lleva las gemelas y yo llevo a Rossy.

Dijo Jeremy, pero...

-¡No! Yo voy a llevar a Rossy y tú a las gemelas.

-Yo puedo ir solita, soy grande.

Dijo la hermosa Rossy con autosuficiencia y harta de ver a sus primos pelear por ella.

-Niños, ya es suficiente. Sólo llévense a Leah y a Leia, Rossy los seguirá.

Esta vez fue Paula la que habló, Jeremy y Kyle obedecieron con una cara de pocos amigos, Terry puro.

-Te dije que yo llevo a Leah y tú a Leia.

-¡Yo llevo a quien yo quiera!

-Bueno, chicos, ya, ¿cuál es la pelea?

-¡Papi!

Se le colgaron las gemelas a Terry y él las cargó a ambas al mismo tiempo, mientras con fingida severidad miraba a sus dos clones.

-Les hice una pregunta, chicos.

-Es que... que queríamos ayudar a mamá y... Kyle siempre arruina todo.

-Tú arruinas todo, yo iba ayudar a mamá.

Terry hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no reir, si había algo que él no pudiera negar aunque quisiera, era a esos dos niños que habían heredado todas sus virtudes y perfectos defectos.

-Pues yo creo que la ayudan más yéndose a jugar al patio y llevándose a las chicas. Tienen que cuidarlas como los hombrecitos que son.

-Sí, pero yo iba a cuidar a Rossy y Kyle a las gemelas...

-Pero yo lo había dicho primero, papi, yo cuido a Rossy, las gemelas le tocan a Jeremy.

-¡Que yo puedo ir solita!

Grito Rossy y ya Terry estaba volviéndose loco mientras Candy y Paula seguían en lo suyo disimulando sus risas.

-Bueno, yo creo que habrá que castigarlos para que aprendan a compartir y no pelear tanto...

Dijo Terry poniendo a sus hijos a prueba...

-¡No! Ven Kyle, las cuidaremos los dos a todas.

Muy listo era Jeremy y Kyle que no se quedaba atrás, tampoco protestó por la idea. Terry bajó a las niñas y cada uno tomó a una de la mano y se dirigieron al patio seguidos de Rossy.

-Hola. Ya llegué. Pero que desastre son ustedes haciendo decoraciones en globos.

-¡Heidi! Ya era hora que te dignaras en aparecer. ¿Dónde estabas?

Dijo Paula de mal humor con la impuntualidad de su hermanita, pues se supone que ella estaría decorando y que Candy y ella se ocuparían de lo demás, en especial de los niños, pues Candy tenía cuatro y ella tenía también a Willie que al menos estaba con Albert.

-Pues yo... eh... lo que pasa es que, pues que Cookie quiso que yo lo acompañara almorzar y pues...

-Ya déjala, Pau. Ella ya es grande y cuando el amor llama...

Con ese comentario de Candy, Heidi a sus veintidós años, se sonrojó por completo. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, se pusieron a terminar la decoración, mientras que Eleanor y Rosemary trabajaban en la cocina, juntas, la comida sería todo un éxito. En el jardín, Richard, William y Terry se daban a escondidas unas cervecitas, dizque para celebrar los treinta de Terry.

-¡Wow! Estos globos están geniales.

Dijo Eleanor que fue un momento a ver como iba todo y se sorprendió. En la gran terraza había hermosas columnas de globos en verde, blanco y marrón. El motivo de la decoración era "El chavo del 8". Consiguieron las caras de los personajes principales en globos de helio. Creativamente, Heidi había formado el resto de las partes del cuerpo con globos, así que en ambas esquinas de la mesa donde iría el bizcoho se econtraba "el chavo" equilibrando una escoba en una mano y a su lado "la chilindrina" llorando, también estaba "Ñoño" simulando comerse un hot dog hecho también de globos. En la otra esquina estaba "Kiko" con sus piernas torcidas, pues Heidi se las ingenió para que los globos quedaran así y al lado de él estaba "doña Florinda" simulando darle un bofetón a "don Ramón" el cual Heidi le había colocado un periódico en las manos y había asegurado el periódico con cinta adhesiva gris para que no se saliera. Frente a esa escena estaba el "profesor Jirafales", sosteniendo un ramo de flores hechas de globo también y posicionado como si estuviera llegando. Junto con él, el "señor Barriga" y "doña Cleotilde" (la bruja del 71) con cara de pocos amigos y simulando tener los puños apretados.

-¡Wow! Heidi, que bárbara. Pero aquí está lo mejor.

Dijo Alisson llegando junto a su hija Gianessa de cuatro añitos que coqueta igual que su madre fue adarle un besito a todos. Alisson que esperaba a su ansiado varoncito, tenía seis meses y de su mano también iba inseparablemente Dylan que ya tenía ocho años. Ella trajo el bizcocho. Toda una obra de arte. En el centro del cristal donde estaba todo lo que componía el bizcocho, era el chavo asomado en su barril, otro bizcocho más pequeño que era la gorrita del chavo y otro era Kiko con su enorme pelota. Otros accesorios y souvenirs del motivo rellenaban la mesa.

-¡Hey! Llegué yo con el karaoke y los disfraces.

Saludó Annie, el alma de las fiestas junto con John y Gabriella de tres años, su preciosa niña de pelo negro y ojos marrones como Johh, y el guapísimo John en sus treinta y cuatro años sostenía a Kate, su otra hija de un año, Annie en miniatura, con los mismos ojazos azules, Johh estaba perdido con esas tres mujeres.

-Y yo tengo los CD's. No saben las canciones que tengo preparadas aquí.

Dijo Patty con una sonrisa pícara junto a Stear, el pequeño Georgie de cuatro años y Elysse, su niña de dos añitos que no soltaba a su padre en ningún momento.

-¿Y qué es una fiesta sin un Candy bar?

Llegó Eliza con grandes bolsas de toda clase de dulces. Acompañada por Tom, la pequeña Briana de seis años, Tommy Jr. de cuatro y cinco meses de embarazo de otro varoncito.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos y que ya terminamos, ahora vamos a prepararnos y a preparar a estos hermosos niños, hoy esto será hasta que amanezca. No se preocupen que hay dos niñeras y habitaciones suficientes para acomodar a todos los niños cuando les de sueño.

Candy estaba emocionadísima con todo. Terry y sus hijos eran toda su vida.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Ahí se encontraba él, en la playa y en buena compañía, pero siempre el miedo, las dudas y tanto rechazo le impedían continuar. No había nada que deseara más que un amor sincero y aceptación. El vivir marginado le había roto muchas veces el alma. Se preguntaba por qué nadie puede entender que él era de carne y hueso también, que amaba y sentía como todos. Que merecía ser feliz y amado. Estaba en un camino que él no había elegido, el mundo lo había querido así y él no podía luchar en contra de sus instintos ni aparentar lo que no era.

-Sólo te estoy diciendo que esta es tu última oportunidad. Te quiero demasiado, de verdad. Pero no voy a seguir en este juego a escondidas. Yo también sé lo que es el rechazo, lo he vivido en carne propia y aún lo vivo. Pero... ¿Por qué negarme ser feliz a mi manera para complacer a quien no me acepta aunque yo sacrifique mi felicidad? No, si ese es tu pensar, yo respeto tu decisión, pero no estaré más detrás de ti.

Le estaban dando un ultimatum, él quería arriesgarse, mandar todo al diablo y ser feliz. Pero enfrentar a la sociedad no era tan fácil. Sus miedos y sufridos rechazos lo mantenían aterrado, pero si no se decidía ahora... podría ser muy tarde.

-Yo también te quiero y no sabes cuánto. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo... es que a penas mis padres están hablándome otra vez y... no quisiera soltarles esto de sopetón... yo...

-Escúchame. Ya llevamos dos años en eso. No voy a esperarte un año más. Si tus padres te quieren, deben aceptarte como eres, si no, tendrás que enfrentarlos. Si te decides por complacerlos a ellos por encima de tu felicidad, es tu decisión y no voy a interferir en ella, pero lamentablente tengo que decirte adiós. No se puede ser tan egoísta. Yo también quiero ser feliz y nada me gustaría más que serlo contigo, pero si tienes tanto miedo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

_**Me he dado cuenta**_

_**ha ido surgiendo **_

_**poquito a poco entre los dos **_

_**una corriente que nos desborda**_

_**no contenemos ni tú ni yo**_

_**ya todos notan cuando nos vemos**_

_**que yo te presto más atención**_

_**Es el momento o fuera o dentro**_

_**no hay otra forma, seguir o adiós**_

_**jamás pensamos que nos haríamos daño**_

_**no somos libres, es un error**_

_**mas quién le pone puertas al campo**_

_**y quién le dice que no al amor**_

-Yo... sé que tienes razón en muchas cosas. No es mi intención hacerte daño, ni vergüenza hacia a ti por lo que eres o lo que somos, tal vez sea mi necesidad de amor y aceptación lo que me ha hecho egoísta. Pero te quiero con todo el corazón. Te juro que no existe nadie más para mí. Creo que me he acostumbrando tanto a la soledad y al abandono que dejé de reconocer cuando la felicidad se muestra ante mis ojos...

Nadie entendía que él si quería arriesgarse, sólo que el miedo a perder nuevamente lo que con tanto trabajo había recuperado lo hacía echarse para atrás, pero esta vez perdería mucho más si no se ponía las pilas y aceptaba la oportunidad de ser feliz que se le presentaba.

-Te digo algo... te entiendo perfectamente aunque pienses que no. Te amo tanto y te juro que si tomas este riezgo junto conmigo, no vas arrepentirte. Yo nunca voy a defraudarte porque al igual que tú he vivido en soledad, en marginación y angustia. He amado, entregado y a cambio me han utilizado, he sido víctima de burlas y bromas que tu imaginación no alcanzaría para imaginárselas, he sufrido hasta tentados contra mi vida, he tocado el infierno y lo que te digo no es por ponerte presión, es porque ya he tocado fondo y quiero que seamos felices.

_**Si tú te atreves por mi vida que te sigo**_

_**si tú me olvidas te prometo que te olvido**_

_**después de todo sólo queda un sueño roto**_

_**y evitamos mil heridas que jamás podrían cerrar**_

_**si tú te atreves yo renuncio al paraíso**_

_**amar contigo, a soñarte, a que me sueñes**_

_**y al fin y al cabo más que a nadie nos amamos**_

_**son pasiones ya tan fuertes que lo nuestro hay que olvidarlo**_

_**si tú te atreves**_

-Sabes... ya no voy a pensarlo más... un amigo me dijo que las oportunidades eran calvas y que había que tomarlas por el pelo. Si tú eres esa oportunidad, quiero tomarla y espero por favor que no me desilusiones. A pesar de todo, amo a mis padres y si voy a perderlos por segunda vez, quiero que valga la pena. Por favor, no me lastimes, porque no podré soportarlo.

Le tomó la mano fuertemente, miró esos ojos que le brindaban tanto amor y devoción y supo que jamás podría causarle dolor. No podría ver ese rostro decaído y seguir tranquilo si sabía que era su culpa que en su alma hubieran penas. Llegó para darle vida y luz a su mundo.

_**Es el momento o fuera o dentro**_

_**no hay otra forma, seguir o adiós**_

_**jamás pensamos que nos haríamos daño**_

_**no somos libres, es un error**_

_**mas quién le pone puertas al campo**_

_**y quién le dice que no al amor**_

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca voy a lastimar o a ensuciar lo que tanto amo y lo que con tanto trabajo he conseguido que esté a mi lado. Te necesito en mis días, en vida, en mis planes y metas. Quiero ir contigo de la mano, sin miedo ni vergüenza, con orgullo de que me acompañes y me ames. Estoy aquí para amarte, no para sembrar más odio. Si decides lanzarte al vacío junto comigo, yo pondré mi propia espalda para sostenerte, siempre voy a velar por ti y por nuestro amor.

_**Si tú te atreves por mi vida que te sigo**_

_**si tú me olvidas te prometo que te olvido**_

_**después de todo sólo queda un sueño roto**_

_**y evitamos mil heridas que jamás podrían cerrar**_

_**si tú te atreves yo renuncio al paraíso**_

_**amar contigo, a soñarte, a que me sueñes**_

_**y al fin y al cabo más que a nadie nos amamos**_

_**son pasiones ya tan fuertes que lo nuestro hay que olvidarlo**_

_**si tú te atreves**_

Aún de la mano, Neil dejó sus miedos y se entregó al amor y a ser feliz, él más que nadie se lo merecía. Ahora estaba seguro de que por ese amor lucharía con toda su vida y también por su amor propio.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

En la casa Grandchester-White, la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. La música estaba bien encendida en todos los ritmos habidos y por haber. Todos bailaban y gozaban, incluyendo a los niños que jugaban y correteaban por el inmenso jardín y en los columpios que Terry había hecho instalar para sus hijos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi esposa?

Preguntó Richard que no encontraba a Eleanor por ninguna parte.

-Ahí está.

Dijo Jimmy muerto de la risa señalando a Eleanor.

-Profesor Jirafales...

Dijo Eleanor con cara soñadora y disfrazada de "doña Florinda" mientras abría los brazos para recivir a Richard que a su vez estaba disfrazado del "profesor Jirafales".

-Entonces yo debí ser "Kiko". Ahora me quedé huérfano.

Dijo Terry que se había disfrazado del chavo.

-Ahora yo te robé a tus padres, ve a llorar a otra parte.

Dijo John ataviado en su disfraz de "Kiko" mientras que Annie con dos largas coletas se disfrazó de "la chilindrina". Un coscorrón en la cabeza sorprendió a Terry chavo.

-¡Toma! Y no te doy otra no más porque... Candy está ahí.

Era Stear que se había disfrazado de "don Ramón" y tomándose muy en serio su papel, le levantó el gorrito a Terry para para golpearlo.

-Pipipip pipipi.

Comenzó a llorar Terry simulando el llanto del chavo y todos rieron. En otros tiempos, Terry hubiera lanzado a Stear al suelo de un puñetazo, pero ya había madurado bastante eso.

-Oye, no le pegues, ven aquí, mi chavito lindo.

Lo llamó Candy disfrazada de "Patty", el único personaje femenino lindo de la serie y del cual el chavo estaba enamorado. Ella lo llamó añoñadamente y él se dejó apapachar un rato.

-Acúsalo con tu mamá, chavo.

Dijo Patty disfrazada de "la popis" y poniendo la misma vocecita insoportable del personaje.

-¡Holaaaa! Yo, Annie, como siempre, vengo con los juegos porque hay que encender este cumpleaños, no se cumplen cuarenta todos los días, ¿verdad, Terry?

Dijo ella con el micrófono del Karaoke y con toda la intención, sabiendo que le había puesto diez años de más.

-Eso es así, Annie, pero no nos invitaste a los cincuenta de John.

Terry reviró su ofensiva, pues Annie siendo una de las más jóvenes, tenía uno de los mayores de los hombres, pues ya John tenía treinta y cuatro, para nada se veía viejo, más bien en su punto exacto, más guapo que nunca y ella vivía enamorada de su hombre.

-No cambies el tema, Terry. Ahora vamos a jugar "papa caliente". Ya saben en qué consiste el juego. Van a formar un círculo entre todos y mientras esté sonando la música, se van a pasar la papa entre todos, cuando pare la música, el que se quede con la papa en la mano pierde y recivirá un castigo. Vamos. ¡A jugar! ¡Música!

Todos hicieron el mencionado círculo, todos participaron sin excepción, bueno, los niños no, pues estos estaban en su propio mundo disfrutando de los columpios.

-¡Paren la música! A ver, ¿quién es el acusado? ¡Stear! Te quedaste con la papa en la mano, pasa aquí por favor.

Stear que conocía muy bien a su cuñada, pasó al frente aterrado, pensando en qué diablura estaba maquinando la mente de Annie.

-Muy bien, cuñadito hermoso. Tu castigo es... a ver a ver... ¡Canta y baila como Juan Gabriel!

-¿Qué? Annie... ¿en serio?

Protestó con ganas de matarla. No le quedó más remedio que interpretar su papel:

Stear: _"Queridaaaaaa, cada momento de mi vidaaaaa, yo pienso en tí más cada díaaaa". Dime cuándo tú, dime cuándo tu vas a volver ay , ay"._

Cantó y brincó dando vueltas por toda la terraza y para colmo disfrazado de don Ramón, arrancando las risas de todos en especial de Terry que se había puesto rojo. Jeremy y Kyle, dignos hijos de Terry dijeron:

-Al tío parece que se le metieron hormigas en las nalgas.

-¡Jeremy!

Lo regañó Candy, pero sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Pero es que tío Stear se puso a brincar como un loco, como cuando tienes que hacer caca y el baño está ocupado.

-¡Kyle!

-Déjalos, Candy, son unos niños.

Dijo Terry guiñándoles un ojo a sus hijos. Cuando todos pararon de reir, Annie prosiguió.

-Bueno, ya vimos a Stear hacer el ridículo, así que tengan más cuidado esta vez y procuren no quedarse con la papa en lamo. ¡Música!

Otra vez la música sonaba y todos por miedo a enfrentar otro ridículo como el de Stear se pasaban la papa como si de verdad quemara, hasta que Annie volvió a gritar que pararan la música.

-Okay, esta vez, la víctima es... Albert, ven aquí, primito bello, bombón. Tu castigo es... vamos a cantarle todos "la pelua" a Albert para que la baile.

Todos cantando y aplaudiendo:

_**-Queremos que Albert nos baile la pelua,**_

_**queremos que Albert nos baile la pelua,**_

_**pelua por aquí, pelua por allá**_

_**pelua por alante y pelua por atrás**_

Con la cancioncita Albert se puso a bailar y cuando dijeron "pelua por atrás" se puso de espalda y movió las nalgas graciosamente, él era un charlatán y ese tipo de cosas no lo intimidaban.

-Bueno, terminando este juego, ahora vamos a jugar a "ponle la nariz al payaso". Ese payaso que está pegado en la pared le falta su naricita, tienen que vendarse los ojos y les daremos una nariz de calcomanía y el que logre colocarla correctamente por ahí me dijeron que Terry los enviará a Disney World con todos los gastos pagos.

Dijo Annie intencionalmente y Terry puso una cara... que pa qué les cuento. A Patty le vendaron los ojos, casi la marearon cuando le dieron un par de vueltas para que perdiera la dirección.

-Vamos, Patty, ahí, ahí. Ah.. no...

Patty no lo logró, pues los chicos eran tan malvados que cuando le decían "ahí" era cuando más lejos estaba de lograr el objetivo. Luego de que muchos participaran, al final quien ganó fue Tom.

-Grandchester, espero mis pasajes a Disney, no querrás desilusionar a Nicky y a Tommy.

Dijo Tom con triunfo.

-El único pasaje que voy a darte es a tu casa de una patada, Tom, aún no se me olvida que gracias a ti tuve que imitar a Michael Jackson en Halloween pasado.

-Ya basta de juegos, ahora vamos a cantar. Mi hermanita Patty ha traído unos discos bien buenos con temas clasicos. ¿Quiénes quieren abrir el show?

Como nadie se paró, Annie eligió a William y a Richard. Ambos cantaban:

-_Que cuando fui a Puerto Rico estabas llena de chichones._

El coro de Terry, Albert, Tom, Jimmy, John y Stear:

_-No haga caso a esa jugada, son rumores, son rumores._

Richard y William:

_-Que cuando fui a Nueva York tenías amantes por montones._

Coro de chicos:

-_No haga caso a esa jugada, son rumores, son rumores._

Todos:

_**-Y que no me digan en la esquina, el venao, el venao**_

_**que eso a mi me mortifica, el venao, el venao**_

_**que no me voceen en la esquina el venao, el venao**_

_**que eso, mira, a mi me mortifica, el venao, el venao.**_

-Ahora, la macarena, chicos. Así que todos juntos, vamos, hasta los niños.

Anunció Annie y todos se pusieron en posición para cantar y bailar.

_**-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena**_

_**que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena**_

_**ehhh Macarena ahh ahh**_

Era gracioso ver a todos gozando y bailando. Hasta Neil que finalmente llegó con su pareja a la fiesta. Karen y Archie también llegaron y fueron bien recividos, no rencores ni más pasado. Era hermoso el pequeño de los dos, tenía dos añitos y era la viva imagen de Archie, Karen lo cargaba orgullosa y feliz por la dicha de haber retomado su vida y que a pesar de todo lo que provocó en el pasado, contó con el perdón de quien tanto amó alguna vez. Rosemary estaba llena de vida a pesar de todo. Bailó, brincó y gozó de todo.

-Una canción más moderna, chicos. "Danza Kuduro" de Don Omar. Vamos, todos juntos:

_**-La mano arriba, **_

_**cintura sola**_

_**da media vuelta**_

_**danza kuduro**_

Cantaban todos sin parar de bailar y todos haciendo un tren incluyendo los niños más grandecitos que se sabían la canción.

-Ahora vamos a cantar la nueva parodia de esa canción que se encuentra en youtube:

_**-No hay mantequilla,**_

_**ni más cocoa, no hay mayonesa,**_

_**se acabó la leche y el pan ta duro**_

_**No hay papas fritas, ni cocacola**_

_**no hay alcapurrias, se acabó la **_

_**cerveza y el pan ta duro.**_

Luego de tanto gozar, comieron la deliciosa comida confeccionada por Eleanor y Rosemary hasta que llegó el momento de de cantar cumpleaños feliz.

-Todos aquí por favor, hay que cantarle a Terry.

Se aglumeraron al rededor de Terry que estaba en medio del bizcocho con las gemelas cargadas y Candy con sus inseparables arrogantitos.

_**-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz**_

_**cumpleaños, Terry, cumpleaños feliz**_

_**feliz, feliz en tu día, amiguito que Dios te bendiga**_

_**que reine la paza en tu día y que cumplas muchos más**_

_**weeee weeee**_

_**Te estás poniendo viejo, con patas de cangrejo**_

_**ya puedes ser mi mi abuelo...**_

-Ahora en inglés:

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**happy birthday to you**_

_**happy birthday, Terry**_

_**happy birthday to you**_

Albert agregó:

_**-Que te cresca el pipí**_

_**que te cresca el pipí**_

_**que te cresca, que te cresca**_

_**que te cresca el pipí...**_

-¡Albert! ¡Hay niños!

Lo reprendió Paula indignada, pero Albert no tenía vergüenza y Terry muchísimo menos, así que agregó.

-Candy es muy feliz así, ¿no ves que le encanta tener niños hermosos?

-¡Terry!

Esta vez fue ella la abochornada y todos rieron, ya estaban acostumbrados a que cuando esos dos se juntaban, era el fin del mundo. Cuando todo acabó y todo el mundo se hubo ido. Candy y Terry acostaron a sus hijos y luego de darse un merecido baño se quedaron en la habitación.

-¿Qué se siente tener ya treinta, mi amor?

-Nada especial, me siento igual que cuando tenía veintiuno y te conocí. Sigues igual de preciosa en tus veintinueve...

-¡Tengo veintiseis!

-Lo sé, pecosa boba. Cuando tú tengas treinta estarás igual de preciosa, amor y tal vez...

-¿Qué estás pensando, Terrence Grandchester?

Le dijo ella mirándolo serio porque de pronto se había puesto muy meloso.

-Nada, mi amor... es que... ya los niños están grandecitos y...

-Las gemelas sólo tienen tres años y me están volviendo loca, así que ni lo sueñes, cariño.

-¿Estás segura?

Le preguntó él con su carita de "yo no fui" y besándola y acariciándola maliciosamente.

-¡Estoy segura!

-Mmm... ¿segurita, segurita?

Esta vez él mismo se la había puesto a ella a horcajadas encima de la cama para besarla y tocarla a su antojo. La resistencia de ella estaba diciendo bye bye.

-Se- segura...

-¿Ni uno más? Así guapo como yo... con mis ojitos...

-No, Terry, ni guapo, ni con tus ojitos, ni nada... Ya tengo tres pares de ojitos como los tuyos que me han llevado al borde la locura y además... ahhh... ahhh... Terry, por Dios, no, ya te dije que ahhh... ahh... ¡párale ya!

-Anoche no me dijiste eso, amor.

Le dijo Terry y de pronto ella hizo memoria.

-¡Anoche! Eso fue porque... porque...

-Porque quieres otro niño hermoso...

¡Fin!

Hola chicas! Ahora sí llegamos al final de esta aventura. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado. Me dejan sus reviews para conocer su opinión.

**Canción de Neil y su pareja: "Si tú te atreves" Luis Miguel**

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a:

Subuab: Mi amiga incondicional en esta maravillosa aventura de escribir y llevarles mis ideas y mensajes, gracias por el apoyo y por saberme entender.

Shareli Grandchester: Otra amiga incondicional, gracias por tus sabias palabras y apoyo.

Rose Grandchester: Gracias por tu apoyo de principio a fin, ahí tienes a Rosemary viva como lo pediste.

Amy C.L: Thank u so much, girl. I've miss u here. Thanks for all your words and cheers.

Malu Uzumaki: Tus palabras también me brindaron mucho ánimo, gracias por todo tu apoyo.

En fin, chicas, a todas ustedes que siempre se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review apoyándome y alentándome. No tengo palabras para expresar tanta gratitud. Disculpen si no las menciono a todas, sí las tomo en cuenta, a todas y a cada una.

Bueno, había pensado dejar un fragmento de mi próxima historia aquí, pero dado que ya el primer capítulo está terminado, voy a subirla ahora mismo, así que búsquenla. "Tu mayor tentación". Espero que le guste.

Las quiero

Wendy


End file.
